Tides of War
by bigfan22
Summary: In a post season 2 AU, Bryce has uploaded the 2.0, and Chuck has been kidnapped by the Ring. As the Bartowski family scrambles to save him, the Ring is moving towards global domination. With Volkoff still on the horizon, the Tides of War are drawing near. Will Chuck and his family come together in time to save the world?
1. The Death of Chuck Bartowski

**Tides of War:**

**A/N: I recently discovered this site and I was amazed at all the incredible fan fiction I found here. As a huge fan of Chuck, I wanted to contribute to this fantastic community. I imagined this idea a few weeks ago, and decided to make my attempt at a Chuck story. This is my first attempt at writing anything, especially something this extensive, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I was warned about the length of these chapters and was originally going to cut them in half. Unfortunately I couldn't bring myself to do it, because I liked the different viewpoints seen in each chapter. Hopefully this will not deter people from giving this story a fair shot. This Chuck-verse will also have multiple characters that will be made up from my imagination and were never part of the show. I will try my best to keep the original cast in character, but this story is completely AU after Season 2. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck

**Chapter 1: The Death of Chuck Bartowski**

**(04-27-09)10:00 pm Casa Bartowski courtyard:**

Chuck walked through the courtyard watching his friends and family enjoy the reception. A part of him was thrilled that his sister finally got her dream wedding. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Eleanor Faye Bartowski-Woodcomb.

Ellie sacrificed her teenage years to become a single mother for her only brother. She did so much for him over the years, he couldn't even begin to think how she was able to look after him, and still become a great doctor herself. Seeing her today, Chuck couldn't help but be proud of her.

He raised the glass of champagne to his lips, and realized the glass was now empty. Silently cursing his misfortune, Chuck looked around for another glass. Thanks to Casey and his boys, the reception didn't lack for any alcohol. Hell, the whole event was perfect. Even in his despair, Chuck smirked as he thought what a good wedding planner Casey would have made.

Chuck saw a newly opened bottle of Champagne on the table, and decided to leave the glass. It would be easier than having to come back for a refill again. Tonight he needed the bliss that only the alcohol could provide, and didn't want to waste time pacing himself with the small glass.

As he walked away from the table, Chuck made sure to stay far away from his sister. He couldn't let Ellie know about his broken heart. Not tonight. He wouldn't let anything ruin his sister's big day. Chuck glanced down out his watch and did the math... four hours and twenty-seven min until the newly married couple left for their honeymoon. He could keep it together that long.

Chuck looked around the courtyard and his heart nearly stopped when he saw her. Sarah Walker. For two years he had been around the kick ass ninja spy girl, and each day he was mesmerized by her beauty. Today was no exception. She looked incredible in her blue bridesmaid dress, with her hair fixed up in a bun. Chuck felt his feet automatically move to greet her, but he quickly stopped himself. Talking to her now could ruin the moment for Ellie. Besides, what more did they have to say to each other. After the wedding, she told him that she would be heading up the new intersect project, and would leave in the morning with Bryce. It broke his heart to hear her say that, but he always knew he would never be good enough for her. Once she confirmed his darkest fears about their relationship, what more did they have to say to each other?

The sound of Sarah's laughter echoed through the courtyard, bringing Chuck out his daydream. Before she or Ellie could notice him, he moved behind the fountain, and quickly exited the complex.

_'I just need some fresh air_', thought Chuck. He couldn't break down now. No. He would save his tears until Ellie and Sarah were gone. Chuck felt his eyes begin to glisten at the thought of losing the woman of his dreams, and blinked them away. '_Man up Bartowski_', thought his inner Casey.

Once he was outside the complex, Chuck took a deep breath and pulled another drag from the bottle in his hand. He was hoping the alcohol would give him the courage to return to the party and finally face Sarah. Before he could decide how ready he was, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him, and turned around to see his dad running towards him.

* * *

Stephen J. Bartowski shook the hand of the younger man in front of him. It pained him to know his actions ruined this man's friendship with his son, but he had no other choice. Without Bryce's help, the CIA would have recruited Chuck right out of Stanford. Stephen knew he would always help this man, for helping him protect his son.

"Thank you Mr. Bartowski. The cube you designed for us is working perfectly. I just wanted to thank you for all your help."

"It's different Bryce," Stephen replied. "They've added things to my design."

Stephen saw the young agent shrug uncomfortably.

"Sorry Stephen. The CIA made some changes, but I'm not at liberty to say what was added."

Stephen nodded his head in understanding. That was the CIA, secretive, daring, and completely stupid. He knew they added special programs to the cube he designed for the government. They should have tested it before allowing someone to download the new program, but Stephen knew this wasn't how the CIA worked. They didn't give a damn about the lives they hurt. All those bastards cared about were the results.

Before Stephen could respond to the younger man, he heard someone behind him say,"Agent Larkin, your escort to the facility is here." Stephen turned to face the newcomer, and felt the tell tell signs of a flash coming on...

**White Rose**

**DOB: 7-14-1951**

**CIA: Agent Sam Allen**

**Status: KIA 1977**

**FULCRUM**

**White Rose**

As he came out from his flash, Stephen looked up to see Bryce walking out with the Fulcrum agent. He silently cursed at himself, when his vision continued to stay blurry. Even after all these years, a flash still left him momentarily disoriented.

By the time he gathered himself and left his son's room, Stephen ran out of the apartment and into the courtyard full of people. He looked around for Bryce and the Fulcrum agent, but couldn't find either one. Hoping to catch them in the parking lot, Stephen ran through the courtyard and out of the apartment complex.

* * *

Chuck looked at his father and slowly lowered the bottle from his lips. "Everything okay, Dad?," he asked.

Panting, Stephen took a moment to catch his breath and asked," Have you seen Bryce?"

The question caught Chuck by surprise. "Sorry dad," he said. "Haven't seen anyone out here in a while. Why?"

"The guy that came to get Bryce for the upload isn't CIA. He's Fulcrum."

Chuck felt the bottle drop from his hand, and heard it shatter on the cement below him. "What? How? Are you sure?"

Stephen thought about what to say to his son, and figured he would try the truth for once. He was tired of lying to his family. "Sorry son," he replied. " I have an intersect too."

When he saw the surprised look on his son's face, he explained, "I was young and stupid. I needed to test the Intersect and tried it out on myself. Most of the data is pretty useless since it's almost 20 years old. But the guy that took Bryce, is not CIA. He was in my intersect, and he was supposed to be dead."

Chuck took a second to comprehend what his father just said, and realized he needed to help Bryce. He thought about finding Sarah and Casey, but he decided against it. His car was right out front, and it would take too long to explain everything to them. Once his mind was made up, Chuck looked at his dad and said,"Dad, you have to go find Sarah and Casey and tell them what you told me. They should still be in the reception. I know Sarah wanted to be able to say goodbye to Ellie."

Chuck grabbed the keys out of his suit pants and turned to run to his Nerd herder. He was about to start running towards the car, when he suddenly he felt his father grab his arm.

"What are you doing Charles?," Stephen asked in surprise. "This isn't your fight son. You're not an agent."

Chuck knew his dad was right to be worried, but Bryce was his friend, and he couldn't allow Fulcrum to get the Intersect. Everything he had helped accomplish these past two years would be ruined if that happened. He couldn't...NO...he wouldn't let anything happen to his friends.

"I know I'm not an agent dad, but Bryce is my friend. I have to help him."

Stephen saw the determination on his son's face, and knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind. He fought back the tears as he thought of his son going back to the dangerous life he just got out of. _'No'_, he thought. _'I won't let anything happen to him_.'

As he looked into his son's eyes, Stephen was proud of the man his son had become. A man who would always look out for those he cared about, no matter the cost to himself.

"Okay son," he replied. "But take this with you."

Stephen took off his wrist computer and tossed it to his son. He smiled when he saw Chuck wrap it around his wrist and then run towards the herder. Once he saw the car reverse out of the parking spot, he quickly turned to find his son's former handlers.

As luck would have it, he saw Sarah's blonde hair as soon as he returned to the courtyard.

* * *

Sarah Walker kept a smile plastered on her face, as she listened to Ellie talk about the things she planned for her honeymoon. To anyone watching, she looked like she was the happiest person at the reception. But inside, she knew her heart was broken. She could still see the hurt in Chuck's eyes when she told him she would be leaving in the morning. The hurt had turned to pain, when she told him who she was leaving with...Bryce.

Her former lover/partner was also Chuck's former best friend and for years his arch nemesis. While the rift between the two friends had slowly begun to heal, she knew that he still felt inferior to Bryce. It broke her heart to let him think the thoughts she knew he was thinking. '_It was all an act. That she never loved him. That he could never be as good as Bryce freaking Larkin_.' Sarah knew she had to stay strong. She knew she was a broken woman and believed Chuck deserved someone who wasn't as damaged and scarred as she was.

Sarah fought against the tears that she felt forming in her eyes, and tried to pay attention to the slightly drunk Ellie.

"Sarah, I love you. You're like the sister I never had, and always wanted. I'm so happy you came into my brother's life. You fixed him sweetie. After Stanford he was broken, and you fixed him."

Sarah lost her battle with her tears, as she heard the words of the woman she too thought of as a sister. Any semblance of control she had on her emotions, shattered when she felt Ellie embrace her in one of her special "Ellie Hugs".

Before she could answer her best friend, Sarah felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Ellie and Chuck's dad.

"I'm really sorry Eleanor, but could I please talk to Sarah for a second. I'm getting tired and I would like to say my goodbyes to everyone."

Ellie knew her father didn't like to be around so many people, and quickly nodded her head in understanding. "Sure dad. Go ahead. I have to find my husband anyways. Can't have him getting drunk tonight." She winked at Sarah, before she left.

Stephen grabbed Sarah's arm as soon as he saw his daughter leave to find her husband.

"I'm really sorry Agent Walker, but we have a problem. I was talking to Bryce in Chuck's room, when his escort arrived. The guy I saw wasn't CIA, he was Fulcrum."

As soon as she heard his statement, Sarah snapped into Agent Mode. She pulled her phone out of her purse and hit the second speed dial for Casey.

The phone ringed twice before he picked up.

_"Casey secure. What do you want Walker? I'm trying to pack here."_

_"Walker secure. Casey we have a problem. The guys that took Bryce to the upload aren't CIA. They're Fulcrum. Mr. Bartowski recognized one of them."_

_"Shit. Okay. I'll meet you downstairs in one minute."_

Sarah dropped her phone into her purse, and pulled out the keys to her blue Porsche.

"Thank you for the information, Mr. Bartowski. Please stay here."

Without waiting for a reply, Sarah took off through the courtyard and ran towards her car. She barely pulled her Porsche out of the parking spot, when she saw her partner John Casey, come running out of the complex. She briefly waited for his large form to squeeze into her tiny car, and then pealed out towards the facility where Bryce would undergo the upload.

* * *

**(04-27-09)10:45 pm Unknown Government facility:**

Chuck looked at his wrist computer to verify he was at the right place. Luckily his father was paranoid enough to know where the upload would be occurring and programmed his gift with the correct location.

He parked his herder a little down the street from the warehouse entrance, and got out. Once he was out of the car, Chuck brought up the schematics of the building on his wrist computer and noticed a service entrance to the side of the warehouse.

Chuck peeked from his hiding spot, when he heard the sound of an approaching car. As soon as he noticed the black SUV pull up to the entrance of the warehouse, he recognized Bryce in the back seat. _'Wow_,' he thought. '_Can't believe I beat those guys here. The CIA upgrades to the nerd herder are awesome_.'

After the SUV passed through the gate, Chuck realized he couldn't just walk through the entrance and slowly made his way towards the side of the warehouse. He looked up to see the top of the fence was covered with barbed wire, and winced at his observation. Chuck hated needles, and the thought of the barbed wire cutting into his flesh, sent a shiver down his spine. '_How the hell am I going to climb that?_'

As he continued to stare at the barrier, Chuck suddenly got an inspiration from one of the movies he had seen. He shook his head in disgust while took off his suit jacket, and looped it over a portion of the fence. '_Hope this works_'.

Chuck slowly climbed the barricade until he got to the top, and with a quick breath, he placed his hands over the jacket and pulled himself over. Just as he was about to pull the majority of his body over the fence, he felt some of the barbs cut through the cloth and into his hands. The pain in his hands caused him to lose his balance on the fence and he fell off. As his body shuddered with the impact from the ground, he was forced to muffle his groans with his injured hands. Panting from the pain, Chuck took a second to make sure nothing was broken, and then slowly moved up to a crouch.

Even though he remained still behind some bushes, he knew it wouldn't be long before someone spotted his large frame. He silently made his way to the side of the warehouse and grinned when he saw the service entrance was slightly ajar. Moving slowly towards the door, Chuck began to hear someone talking.

"Roger Alpha 1. Service door is secure. The package has arrived and is on his way to the white room."

Chuck was about to open the door, when he heard the reply from the radio..

"Okay Alpha 4. Once the package has entered the building, secure the perimeter. Our guys will take care of the CIA agents that are there, and we will takeover the upload once Larkin has it activated."

Chuck felt his heart beating faster and swore the guy on the other side could hear it too. He pushed against the open door, and thanked the gods that hinges were well oiled. As soon as he entered the warehouse he saw the agent with the radio, and gulped as he took in the guy's massive size. '_Damn. It's a Casey clone,_' he thought in fear.

When his foot suddenly cracked a dry twig near the doorway, Chuck looked up in horror as the Casey clone turned around. He saw the momentary look of surprise on the Agent's face disappear as the man began to reach for the gun on his shoulder holster.

Not daring to think his plan through, Chuck raced towards the massive Agent. After all the years he spent having to play football with his brother-in-law and his frat buddies, Chuck knew with enough momentum, even a guy his size could take down a guy as big as the Casey clone. His body crashed into the massive Agent and they fell to the ground, as the wind was knocked out from both of them. Chuck tried to get to his feet before his opponent, but failed miserably. The Agent was in better shape, and recovered faster than he expected.

Chuck felt a hand grab him by the front of his shirt, and wrench him to his feet. Still trying to catch his breath, he was unable to see the fist that connected to the side of his face. His eyes began to water from the pain, and he shook his head to try to stop his vision from blurring.

As his sight began to clear, he saw the guard smiling in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here asshole?", the guard asked him angrily.

Chuck tried to think of something to say, but the pain was too much for him, and the Agent's next punch hit him dead center in the chest. As he fell to the ground, his body instinctively curled into fetal position, and he screamed in pain, as the Agent began to kick and stomp viciously on his lanky frame.

After a few seconds, he felt the kicking end, and looked up to see the Agent towering above him, panting from the exertion of kicking his ass. Chuck still couldn't find the breath to speak, when he saw the Agent pick up the gun laying next to his hip._'I'm sorry Bryce_,' he thought to himself. '_I tried to help. Hopefully Sarah and Casey can save you_.'

'_Sarah_'. His mind raced as he realized Sarah and Casey would be walking into a trap, and he knew he couldn't let anything happen to the woman he loved. Chuck forced himself to push through the pain and think of a way to help his friends. When he saw the smiling Agent point the gun at his head, he slammed his foot into the man's groin, and saw the Agent drop to his knees in pain. Somehow managing to get himself to his feet, Chuck grabbed the gun the Agent dropped, and with shaking hands, pointed the weapon at the fallen guard.

Chuck scanned the room for anything to tie the man up with, but found nothing. '_Damn. How the hell does this place only have a desk, a chair, and an old desk phone?_'.

As he continued to aim his weapon at the fallen guard, Chuck knew he couldn't shoot the man. He was still trying to figure out what to do, when he saw the Agent begin to stand up. '_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I'm screwed_', he thought in fear.

His mind raced to find a solution to subdue the very large and angry Agent in front of him, and smiled when he found his answer. Just as the Casey clone was about to get to his feet, Chuck gripped the gun in his hand harder and crashed the butt into the back of the Agent's head. He was surprised when the man dropped back down to the ground, but this time with his eyes closed. '_Can't believe that actually worked_.'

Once the guard was neutralized, Chuck knew he had to inform Bryce about the Fulcrum Agents, but didn't know how. What if someone read the message? He pulled out his Iphone and typed out a single word...Pineapple. He used the code word for emergencies at the Buy More, but it originated with Bryce. It was the code word he used with his best friend, to tell him a jealous boyfriend was looking for him at the dorm room. '_Hope he remembers_.'

Chuck put away his phone and went back to analyzing the building schematics on his wrist computer. According to the plans, there was a hidden elevator in the back corner of the room. He grinned as he found the hidden switch for the elevator. _'CIA and their hidden doors_', he smirked to himself.

* * *

Chuck crawled through the ventilation shaft, following the schematics on his wrist computer. His head throbbed from the beating he had taken earlier, but he pushed through the pain when he heard gunfire echo through the vents.

The gunplay started right after he got off the elevator. As soon as he heard the gunshots, he figured Bryce picked up on his text, and was fighting back against the Fulcrum Agents. By the time he found and entered the small crawlspace in the vents, Chuck sighed in relief when he saw 5 guys with guns came running through the hallway he was just in. '_Wonder if their CIA or Fulcrum_'.

Chuck looked down through the vents, and realized he was finally at the white room. He took a moment to gather his energy, and gasped when he took a deep breath. The pain in his head was beyond intense, and he was pretty sure the bastard Casey clone had broken two of his ribs. His body hurt so bad, he could barely breathe. Putting thoughts of his pain out of his mind, he pulled out his pocket tool kit, and began working on the vent screws.

Midway through the first screw, he heard the Intersect doors open, and looked down to see Bryce stumble into the room. When he saw his former best friend fall to his knees, his hands bloody from pressing up against the obvious wound in his side, Chuck worked frantically to open the grate in front of him. He was so attentive to his task, he didn't see Bryce stand up and walk to the computer in the middle of the room.

* * *

Bryce Larkin stumbled into the Intersect room, and quickly slapped his hand on the scanner on the door. As it closed behind him, he stood up and checked out his wound. '_Not too bad, just a flesh wound_'.

He knew there was little time before the Ring Agents got through the door, because a couple of the dead bodies in the hallway could be used to enter the white room. Bryce hurried to the computer in the center of the room and looked down at the picture of the hand on the scanner. He placed his right hand on the monitor and suddenly the entire room erupted with lights.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few minutes, the lights stopped. Bryce felt dizzy and waited until his vision cleared up. He quickly pulled out the "KILL" virus he received in Langley and inserted the disc into the computer. Seconds later the virus activated, and he smiled as he saw the Intersect cube go from bright blue to a sickly grey. _'Looks like no Intersect for the Ring_,' he smirked to himself.

Before he could think to do anything else, he heard the Intersect doors open. Bryce raised his hands as seven Ring Agents came in with guns. His eyes narrowed in anger, when he saw another two Agents bring in Sarah and Casey. He didn't give a rats ass about Casey, but Bryce didn't want anything to happen to Sarah. She was the best partner he ever had, and a small part of him even loved her. As much as a spy can love.

"What the fuck did you do, Larkin?", the Leader of the group asked him.

Bryce just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He felt his eyes roll up into his head and suddenly symbols and pictures began flashing across his eyes.

"Boss, you gotta see this," one of the Agents said hesitantly. "Something is going on with this guy."

The Leader looked back at Bryce and stared at him incredulously.

"Did you just flash, Larkin?", he asked. "Fuck. For that you die first."

Bryce came out of the flash and saw the gun pointed at his head. The Intersect came alive in his mind and suddenly he became aware of a dozen ways to neutralize the threat in front of him. He used his left hand to slap the gun out of the Leader's hand, and his hands and feet became a blur as he defended and attacked against all seven Ring Agents in front of him.

In his peripheral vision, Bryce was aware of Sarah and Casey using the advantage of surprise to knock out their respective guards. As the last Ring agent fell to the ground, Bryce looked over to his stunned colleagues and said, "Guys, I know Kung Fu."

* * *

Chuck woke up and saw the bodies littered on the ground below him. Before he could panic, he saw Bryce, Sarah and Casey and sighed silently in relief. '_Thank god they're alive_'.

"Looks like the new Intersect works, Larkin," Casey said with a smirk. "Without it no way a pansy like you takes out seven guys. "

"Funny Casey. You're an Ass."

Casey just grunted.'_Yeah, but your still a pansy_'

Chuck couldn't believe it. Bryce took out seven guys by himself? He thought about calling down to his friends, but stopped as he remembered where he was. He shook his head in disgust, when he realized how pathetic he was. He tried to be a hero, and instead of helping his friends, he ended up getting beat up and passing out in some stupid crawlspace. '_I'm a loser. She deserves a Super spy like Bryce, not a useless nerd like me_'.

He brushed away the tears in his eyes, and started crawling his way towards the exit. Without the fear of being shot, his exit from the facility was quicker than his entrance. By the time Chuck reached his car, he felt his body begin to stiffen from the beating he had taken earlier and he could already feel his head throbbing with the pain from his burgeoning headache.

When he finally reached the herder, Chuck pressed the alarm to open the vehicle, and pulled off the wrist computer his dad had given him. Just as he was about to enter the car, he felt a slight prick against his neck, and his body spasmed once before he hit the floor.

* * *

**(04-27-09)11:48 pm Castle:**

Casey punched in the code to the Castle entrance, and waited for the retinal scanner to verify his identity. Once the scan was complete, the door unlocked with a hiss, and he held it open for Sarah and Bryce.

The trio made their way down to the Castle infirmary and Casey waited to see if Sarah needed any help with Bryce, before he made his way to the meeting room. When the blonde Agent motioned him towards the briefing room, he quickly left his partners and made his way there.'_Generals going to be pissed when she finds out what happened tonight_.'

Casey accessed the secure NSA servers and waited patiently for his partners to arrive. Within moments, he heard the two make their way towards him. He looked up as soon as Bryce entered the meeting room and spitefully asked, "U okay Nancy?"

Bryce looked at Casey in disgust and answered, "I'm fine you ass. It was just a flesh wound."

Casey grunted in response. _'Forget I asked, you douche_.'

Suddenly the large blank screen in the room turned on, and the three Agents looked up to see the diminutive head of the NSA... Brigadier General Diane Beckman.

Beckman looked furious when she saw the three agents through her screen. "Major Casey, what the hell are the three of you doing in Castle? Why isn't Agent Larkin at the upload site?

Casey hesitated before answering, "I'm sorry General. Agent Larkin has already uploaded the Intersect, but he was injured by Ring Agents right afterwards. It's only a flesh wound, so he should most likely be fine."

While Bryce rolled his eyes at Casey's medical assessment, Beckman was stunned at hearing the upload site was compromised.

"What?." she asked skeptically. "How is that possible? Only a handful of people even knew the upload would occur today."

Sarah could see the General's confusion, and tried to explain what she knew. "We're not sure how the Ring found out General. Major Casey and I were at the Woodcomb reception maintaining our cover, when Agent Larkin left the apartment complex with his CIA escort. Orion recognized one of the Agents as Fulcrum, and reported the information to me. I immediately informed Major Casey and we rushed to provide our assistance at the upload site.

When he saw the General look to him for an explanation, Bryce defensively said, "They knew all the codes General. I never once doubted they were with the CIA. If I hadn't received a warning from Chuck, I'm not sure what might have happened."

"Chuck Bartowski?," the General asked in surprise. "What was Mr. Bartowski doing at the Intersect facility?"

Not wanting Chuck to get into needless trouble, Sarah quickly answered, "He wasn't there ma'am. I believe Orion must have informed Chuck about the Fulcrum Agent, and Chuck used a code Agent Larkin and he used in Stanford, to inform him of the danger."

Beckman almost shook her head in astonishment, when she learned of Chuck's role in the rescue. Despite his blatant disregard for her authority, the General appreciated how his unique perspective often lead to successful missons. She would have loved to retain his services as an analyst.

When she saw the three Agents continue to stare at her through the screen, the General pushed thoughts of Chuck Bartowski out of her mind, and analyzed her understood the need for a speedy resolution, and said, "I want all three of you at the airport immediately. You will all be sent to Prague for Agent Larkin's training with the Intersect, and you will remain with him, until his training is complete."

When Casey learned he was going to Prague, he became perplexed. He was supposed to be heading to Afghanistan with his old unit and didn't understand the change in his orders. He served his time with team Bartowski, and was told he could have his mission of choice.

"Excuse me, General. Did you say all three of us? I thought I was going to Afghanistan?"

Beckman was strangely sympathetic when she heard Casey's objection. "I'm sorry Major," the General answered. " Half your team is dead, and the other half is too injured to go on a mission. With the Ring's infiltration within our government, I need Agents I trust to be a part of this team."

Casey grunted quietly in disapproval, but nodded his head in acceptance with the General's words. He could see the value in the General's assessment of the situation, but he didn't particularly like her conclusion.

Beckman was about to continue her debriefing, when she was interrupted by Sarah. "Sorry General, but what about our stuff? We don't have our luggage, and I would like to say goodbye to Ch...Mr. Bartowski and his sister."

The three agents watched the General shake her head in response.

Her tone was commanding as she answered, "That will not be possible, Agent Walker. We have no way to determine if the Ring know your real identities, or if you have been followed. Any form of communication could potentially be traced, and result in harm to Mr. Bartowski and his family. Once you leave Castle, you will all go silent until you reach the facility in Prague. Your things will be picked up by the cleaners, and delivered in a few days."

Pointedly looking at Sarah, the General dared her to interrupt again. Once she was certain the blonde Agent would remain silent, Beckman returned her attention to her prize pupil.

"Colonel Casey," she said with a sudden tinge of amusement in her voice. "You will be responsible for team Intersect's security. I have arranged for your escort at the airport to be handled by Major Reyes. Please vet any members you would like from Reyes' team, as a permanent auxiliary force for team Intersect."

Casey's jaw dropped when he heard the General call him Colonel. '_Did she just make a mistake in my rank?_' Confused by her mistake, he reluctantly asked, "Colonel ma'am?"

"Congratulations Colonel Casey," the General said proudly. "Your work with team Intersect has been exemplary, and you have earned your promotion to Lieutenant Colonel."

Despite the tense situation, Sarah managed to smile at Casey's surprised expression. She was happy for her partner and knew he deserved the promotion a dozen times over.

When Casey finally found the ability to speak, he said,"Thank you ma'am. I won't let you down. I'll arrange everything with Major Reyes upon our arrival at the airport."

The General offered Casey a brief smile in support, and then looked to Bryce.

"Agent Larkin, on your flight you will receive files on all the Agents assisting at the new facility. I want all of them vetted before your arrival in Prague. We have no idea how far the Ring has infiltrated the Intelligence services, and I don't want to take any chances with the Intersect."

Bryce was in complete agreement with the General's analysis of the situation, and crisply answered, "Yes General. I'll make sure all the Agents have been vetted, before our arrival in Prague."

The General nodded to the Agents in front of her, and quickly ended the conversation.

* * *

**(4-28-09)12:05 am General Beckman's office:**

Once the connection to team Intersect ended, Beckman got up from her chair and exited her office. She saw her secretary still working on the stack of files on her desk and quickly walked up to the young woman.

"Thank you, Ann," she said to the pretty young blonde. "You can go home for the evening."

Ann Carlson looked up in surprise, as she saw her boss in front of her. "Is everything okay, General?," she asked politely.

When she saw Beckman nod her head, she continued, "Will you be staying longer ma'am? I have no problems staying if you require my services."

"That's okay, Ann," the General answered. "Go ahead and go home. I'm sure Tom is worried about you. I'll just be a little longer, and then I'll head home too. Just let Agent Townsend know I'll be down shortly."

Ann was grateful the General didn't need her anymore tonight. She loved working for someone as great and important as Diane Beckman, but hated the long hours. She had been married less than a year now, and she knew her husband missed having her home at a decent hour.

"Thank you General. I'll inform Agent Townsend to be ready."

Beckman waved at the young woman, and walked back into her office. She waited until she heard the 'ping' of the elevator and then made sure she was completely alone. Once she confirmed her young secretary was indeed gone, Beckman returned to her chair and picked up the phone in front of her.

_"Beckman secure."_

_"Walters secure."_

_"Colonel, Operation Flashlight is a go. Do you have the necessary paper work ready?"_

_"Yes ma'am. Everything has been done as you specified. We are ready to implement your plan."_

_"Understood Colonel. Remember how important this is. No one can know what you are about to do."_

_"I understand General. My team is ready."_

_"Excellent. Then I want team Intersect dead before the nights out."_

Beckman replaced the phone onto her desk. Letting out a deep sigh, she opened the bottom drawer of her desk, and pulled out a half empty bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. She poured a double shot into the glass in front of her, and took down a big gulp. _'I hope this works_.'

* * *

**(4-28-09)3:00 am Casa Bartowski:**

Stephen Bartowski continued to pace frantically in his daughter's living room. It had been an hour since his daughter and new son in law left for their honeymoon. He knew Ellie was sad at not being able to say bye to Chuck, but he tried his best to cover for him.

Chuck had been gone for almost 5 hours, and he still hadn't received any word from his son. Stephen could feel himself become more agitated with every second that passed by. Finally deciding he had waited long enough, he went to his son's room, and pulled his suitcase out from under the bed.

Opening the suitcase, he immediately found his spare wrist computer, and placed it on his wrist. He connected it to the GPS coordinates for the computer he had given his son, and was satisfied when he saw it was still at the the Intersect facility. '_Please be okay, Charles. I'm coming for you son_.'

* * *

**(04-28-09)3:45 am Unknown Government Facility:**

Stephen pulled his car up to the nerd herder parked on the street. As soon as he was out of the car, he could tell something was wrong. The door to the herder was slightly open and his son was nowhere to be found.

As Stephen approached the car, he saw the bloody fingerprints on the door handle, and he could feel the fear begin to flow through his body. Once he opened the door he immediately saw the wrist computer he had given his son, laying below the drivers seat and picked up the computer with his shaking hands. The moment he inspected it, he noticed the dried blood along the bindings of the computer and immediately knew his son had multiple injuries. He pulled out a flashlight from his pockets, and began to search the perimeter of the car. Within moments he found a tranq dart hidden under the drivers side and became enraged when he realized his son must have been kidnapped.

The herder's window shattered as Stephen's fist punched through the glass. The resulting pain exploded through his body, as glass cut through his hand and forearm. He used the pain to fuel the growing anger that was coursing through him. '_They took my son_,' he thought in rage. '_Big mistake_.'

His first thought was to contact Beckman and see if she knew anything about his son's abduction, but he stopped himself. Stephen had no delusions about the government kidnapping Chuck, if it suited their needs, but he knew Fulcrum had also been present during the download. First he had to determine who had taken his son, then he would make his call to Beckman.

Stephen deleted Beckman's number from the call pad, and typed in a different number.

_"Stephen secure."_

_"Gabriel secure."_

_"Mary and I need your help Gabe. Someone has taken Chuck. I need you and Susan to protect Ellie."_

_"I'll be there soon, Stephen. We'll take the next flight from London to Burbank."_

_"No Gabe. She's on her honeymoon. I'll send you the hotel and flight information. She will be there for three weeks."_

_"What? Baby Ellie is married? What the hell Stephen? Why wasn't I told. Despite our differences, she's still my niece you bastard."_

_"Sorry Gabe. I only found out recently. I was too preoccupied helping Chuck with the CIA, and I didn't get a chance to tell you. Besides, our differences are all your fault you ass."_

Stephen heard a grunt from the man.

_"Fine. Get Chuck back. Susan and I will book our flights as soon as we get your info. And Stephen?..._

_"Yeah Gabe?"_

_"Does Mary know Chuck is missing?"_

_"No she doesn't, and we won't tell her until it's absolutely necessary. She's in enough trouble where she's is at, Gabe. Do you understand?"_

Stephen could only hear silence from the other end. Before he could panic about his wife being informed of her missing son, he heard...

_"Dammit Stephen. You know you're playing with fire? If my sister finds out something happened to Chuck and you didn't tell her, nothing will save you."_

_"I know Gabe. But she's in a dangerous place right now, and she doesn't need the added stress. You know it too. I can't risk her life until I'm certain of what's happening."_

There was again a moment of silence.

_"Fine. We'll do it your way. Good luck Stephen. Get my nephew back."_

_"Thanks Gabe. Stephen out."_

He replaced the phone in his pocket, and picked up the wrist computer he had given his son. Making his way back to his own car, he let the rage he was feeling continue to boil. _'I'll find you son. Don't worry. Whoever did this to you will pay._'

* * *

**(04-28-09)7:30 am Unknown Ring Facility:**

Chuck woke up and felt a pounding headache. It felt like he had flashed a couple dozen times, in a span of five minutes. He opened his eyes, and quickly shut them, as the bright light intensified the pain in his head. Keeping his eyes closed for a moment, Chuck tried moving his body away from the light. No luck. His hands were zip tied behind the chair, and his legs were tied and taped to the chair legs.

As his body began to waken, he slowly remembered everything that happened the past few hours. Suddenly realizing his incredible cottonmouth, Chuck knew from previous experience, that he had been tranqed. _'Crap. Crap. Crap. Someone kidnapped me,_' he thought in fear.

Thinking back to the abduction protocols Casey had taught him, he began going through his mental check list. First check for injuries. _'Blinding headache. Check. Broken ribs. Check. Fat lip. Check. Overall..not bad.'_

Chuck was glad his injuries were relatively minor. He knew his headache was a combination of being tranqed and knocked senseless by the Casey clone. From previous experiences with his head and trauma, he knew the pain would go away in a bit.

Figuring it was time to try his eyes again, Chuck slowly opened them. He braced himself against the pain from the bright light, and managed to keep his eyes open this time. Looking around the room he was in, he saw it was empty except for the chair he was sitting on, and an empty chair in front of him. He felt himself begin to panic, and tried to take a deep calming breath like Sarah had taught him. When he took the first breath, he gasped as he remembered his broken ribs, and quickly stopped Sarah's calming technique. '_Great job Moron,_' he head his inner Casey remark, and grimaced as he thought how much he hated his inner Casey.

As his eyes finally grew accustomed to the light in the room, he looked down and saw he was missing all his clothes except his boxers. _'At least they let me keep the boxers_,' he thought happily.

Chuck knew he was in trouble. He had definitely been kidnapped, and it most likely wasn't the government. From the way Beckman quickly dismissed him, he knew the government was more than happy to be rid of him, once his dad had removed the Intersect from his brain.

He figured he was kidnapped by the remnants of Fulcrum, or another diabolical organization bent on world domination. Either way he knew he was probably looking at torture, and felt his heart beat faster at his impending pain. '_I can't tell them anything_,' he chanted to himself. '_Doubt you last more than a minute Moron_,' replied his inner Casey.

Chuck shook his head in disgust, when he realized his inner Casey was as irritating as the real one. As his thoughts reverted back to his present situation, he knew he would have to lie and suddenly remembered a conversation he had with Sarah a few months back.

_"Sarah, I can't do it. I can't keep lying to Ellie. She'll catch me soon. You don't know her like I know her. The woman is a Master Interrogator."_

_"Chuuuck. Relax. It won't be that bad. The first rule of a successful lie is to stick to the truth as much as possible. A good lie has two parts truth to every one part lie. The more information you can give that's honest and verifiable, the easier it is to believe the lie that can't be verified."_

_"Huh? How does that work?_

_"Okay. Look at today. What did we do today?_

_Chuck thought about everything that occurred that day, and said.._

_"First we went to the beach with Anna and Morgan. We played volleyball with a few of Anna's friends that we met there. After the beach, we went to lunch with Devon at the diner near his hospital. Then we ended the day with a takedown of a notorious arms dealer."_

_"Great. Now when Ellie asks about your day, you tell her everything that you told me, but replace the mission with a late date with me. See? Two parts truth to one part lie. The lie becomes believable, because it's surrounded by so much truth."_

Chuck was still deciding what and how much he wanted to say, when the door to his room suddenly opened. If his mouth hadn't been gagged closed, he knew his jaw would have dropped at the Superman doppelganger that walked in. '_Wow. This guy totally looks like Brandon Routh_.'

The man walked up to Chuck, and took the empty seat across from him.

"Hello, Mr. Bartowski," the man said politely. "My name is Daniel Shaw. Do you know why you're here?"

Chuck tried to answer the question, but he forgot about the gag in his mouth. He saw that Shaw realized the same thing, and suddenly the gag was pulled out. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry. The man must have known this, because he pulled a small water bottle from his jacket, and allowed a trickle to drop through his mouth. His burning throat cooled, as he continued to drink the cold water. When he had enough to quench his thirst, he pulled his head back and the man placed the still open bottle on the floor.

"Now that you feel a little better, its time to answer some questions," Shaw said with a smile.

The man named Shaw pulled out some pictures and Chuck had to force himself to remember to play dumb with his answers.

"Do you know who these people are, Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck looked down at the pictures and recognized Sarah, Casey and Bryce. The fact this guy was asking about them, he definitely wasn't with the government. '_Hope your lying trick works Sarah_,' he thought.

"Ahhh. Yes sir. The girl is my girlfriend, Sarah Walker. The big guy is a co-worker of mine from the Buy More, John Casey. And the last guy is my former roommate from College, Bryce Larkin."

Shaw was a little surprised the nerd had given the information so readily. '_Maybe he doesn't work for the CIA_.' From his time in the CIA, Shaw knew even analysts were taught a little about resisting torture.

Shaw thought about his options, and then decided to continue his questioning.

"You work at a Buy More? I find that hard to believe, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck was surprised by the question. '_That's where I work_'.

"Yes sir," he replied. "I'm the Senior Manager of the Nerd Herd."

Shaw shook his head as if what he was hearing couldn't be possible, and Chuck saw him pull a paper out of his coat pocket.

"Charles Irving Bartowski. You graduated from Burbank high school with a 4.6 gpa and you were named as your class's valedictorian. Your scored a perfect 1600 on your SATs and received a full scholarship to Stanford University. I find it difficult to believe someone as smart as you would work at a Buy More. Would you like to try your answer again?" Shaw ended the question by slapping the right side of Chuck's face.

Chuck tried to stop his eyes from watering, but he couldn't hold back the tears. The slap stung, but it turned his already bad headache into a full on migraine. Despite the pain, Chuck knew to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"I never graduated, Mr. Shaw. My senior year, my roommate Bryce Larkin, framed me for cheating on a final exam and I was kicked out of school. After I came home, my sister let me stay with her and her boyfriend, and my best friend got me a job at the local Buy More."

Shaw just stared at Chuck for a minute. "Strange," he said. "The man who kicked you out of Stanford is actually a CIA Agent. A rogue CIA Agent. In fact, Ms. Walker is also a CIA Agent and Mr. Casey is with the NSA. You're not only familiar with all three of them, but you also followed them to a government facility last night. Why?"

Chuck was expecting another shot at his face, and he was surprised when no slap came. He tried to sound as shocked as possible and said, "What? Spies? My girlfriend, is a spy? Are you sure?", he continued to ramble. "I think you might have the wrong person. She's been working at the Orange Orange for almost two years now. Plus she's not very brave. She usually calls me to kill any spiders that make their way into the yogurt place."

Shaw almost smiled when he heard of the nerd's description of the legendary Sarah Walker. _'Sounds like Walker is trying to be the girl next door_.' Keeping his face neutral, he asked,"And Bryce Larkin?"

"After I was kicked out of Stanford, I found out my fiance cheated on me with Bryce. I haven't seen Larkin in five years, and then I suddenly saw him talking with Sarah at the Buy More. I freaked out thinking he was going to steal my girlfriend, so I followed him. That's it. I swear."

It was now Shaw's turn to sound shocked. "You tailed a trained CIA spy, without him noticing you?"

Chuck knew he was dropping too many lies. _'Damn_,' he thought. '_I really suck at this. Hopefully this is the last lie before I can get back to some truth._'

"Ahhh... Bryce was at the Buy More having a new GPS unit installed in his car. That's how I knew he was at the store. All service paperwork has to be signed by me, and I recognized his name when I saw the invoice appear on my desk. After I saw him talking with Sarah, I just hacked into his GPS to follow him. Since we installed it, I already knew the model number and the routing code used by the company." '_Please God_,' he thought. '_Let him buy this_.'

He watched as Shaw remained impassive. "What about Casey?", he heard him ask.

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know much about Casey. He works as a green shirt at the Buy More, and really doesn't talk much. Just grunts."

Chuck waited as Shaw continued to stare at him in silence.

"Okay, Mr. Bartowski. I believe you."

"Thank you sir," he said. "When can I get out of here?"

Chuck watched as Shaw made his way to the door and knock twice. A Casey clone opened the door, and he saw Shaw whisper something into the man's ear. His hope of leaving this place disappeared, when he saw the Casey clone start walking his way and cracking his knuckles.

"But I answered all your questions," he screamed to the departing Shaw."You said you believed me."

Suddenly his face exploded in pain, as the Casey clone's fist struck him. He tried to spit out the blood pooling in his mouth, but he was unable to, as the man's other fist struck his face again. _'Keep it together, Moron. Just remember what you told them, and stick to it. You can do this_.'

If the pain from his beating wasn't making him cry, Chuck would have laughed at his last thought. His inner Casey was actually being supportive?

* * *

**(04-28-09) 8:30 am Shaw's office:**

Shaw walked into his office and made his way to his chair. The Oak framed leather chair had been a gift from the Director of the Ring. Shaw loved sitting in it. Sitting in the chair allowed him a sense of peace and tranquility, he rarely found outside of his office.

Just as he sat down, he heard a squeak come from the corner of his office and looked up to see Vincent Hale. When he saw the man, it took all of Shaw's training to keep the fear from his face. He knew Vincent was loyal to the Ring, but still the man was someone to be feared.

At 6'0", and with slightly lanky build, the bald man wasn't intimidating to most people that saw him. But those who knew him, knew better. Hale began his career as a member of the Delta force, and was eventually recruited by the CIA to become part of their Special Activities Division.

Shaw had been in the CIA long enough to know that the members of the SAD were the best of the best. They were near ghosts at infiltration, and due to their military training, they were the best Agents at hand to hand combat. They were considered one man armies by many in the intelligence community. Vincent wasn't just a member of the SAD, he was one of the elite members, and Shaw knew he could never hope to beat someone as lethal as him in a fight.

"Mr. Hale," he managed with a clear voice. "What can I do for you?"

Vincent looked at the man before him with contempt. He knew Shaw's reputation as a womanizer and abhorred his frequent use of torture needlessly. It was unprofessional for a man of Vincent's skill, and he despised those who took pleasure in other people's pain. Vincent hated working with scum like Shaw, but he was loyal to the cause. He would work with anyone the Ring wanted him to, if it helped them bring the order they had promised him.

"I have been sent by the Director to assist in your acquisition of the Intersect, Mr. Shaw. The Director was most disturbed to learn that your team failed in securing the new Intersect cube and Agent Larkin."

Shaw schooled his face, before he answered,"As of now, we are uncertain as to what happened in the Intersect room. I currently have a prisoner that may have some clue as to what occurred last night. Once my man is finished interrogating him, I assure you I will inform you of the results immediately."

Vincent offered Shaw a slight bow of his bald head in acknowledgement. "Very well, Mr. Shaw," he said. "Please keep me informed."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the door, when he heard frantic knocking from the other side. From the forceful knocks on the door, Shaw immediately knew who it was. Dr. Mueller. He would have shot the man a dozen times over for his insolence, if he wasn't the lead scientist in charge of the Ring Intersect.

The door opened, before either man could call out, and Dr. Mueller stepped in. At 5'5" Mueller was a small man, with a noticeably receding hairline. His love of fast food and late nights working had added layers upon layers of extra padding to his already diminutive frame. As a result, many of his colleagues often thought he looked a lot like Danny Devito.

The excited doctor ignored Vincent, and rushed to stand in front of Shaw's desk.

"Do you have a man named Charles Bartowski in custody?", he asked excitedly.

Shaw used to the man's erratic behavior, just nodded his head in agreement. He knew the good doctor would eventually get to the point.

"I want him," Mueller demanded.

Shaw found himself becoming amused when he heard the doctor's demand. He didn't think the small man's appetites swung that route. Raising an eyebrow he smirked,"You can have your plaything once we're done with our interrogation, Mueller."

Mueller was confused by what Shaw meant. Suddenly it occurred to him what Shaw thought he was asking, and he cringed in disgust. "No. No. No. I don't want him for me, I need him for the Intersect."

Seeing the confused look on Shaw's face, Mueller quickly continued,"Your stupid henchmen used one of my computers to start a search on the man you're holding. Once I read his name, I recognized it from the list of candidates that were fast tracked for the Omaha Project. Based on the little information the Ring managed to secure on the candidates, this man has a 98% retention rate."

Shaw was stunned when he heard the news. He knew as much about the Omaha Project, as anyone in the Ring. In order for the Intersect to be downloaded into a human person, he knew the minimum requirement was a 90% retention rate. In the past 10 years, the Ring had yet to find anyone close to approaching even the minimum requirements.

If Bartowski really was that capable, the Director would be thrilled to have a candidate like him for the Ring Intersect.'_But if his score is that high, why wasn't he chosen_?'

Shaw voiced his concern out loud to the doctor, and saw the small man shrug his shoulders in answer.

"I'm not sure, Shaw. We don't have complete files on all the Intersect candidates. But I want to test him. If his retention rate is really this high, we have the perfect candidate for the our Intersect."

Shaw didn't answer the man. Instead he thought back to the interview he had with Bartowski. His first opinion of the kid had been accurate. Bartowski was weak. Shaw barely applied any pressure, and the kid revealed everything he asked about. Walker as his girlfriend, Bryce framing him in Stanford...

Suddenly it hit Shaw...Bryce framed the nerd in Stanford. Now he knew why the CIA and NSA had sent their best Agents to Burbank...Bartowski. The Intersect was meant for a trained Agent in the field. An Agent like Larkin. But with Bartowski's retention scores, he was probably a backup in case something happened with the trained spy.

Shaw smiled as he realized that he probably had his golden goose. If Bartowski was everything he thought, he would soon have his spot in the Ring's senior leadership. He quickly up the phone on his desk, and called one of his men to stop Chuck's interrogation. '_Can't hurt the golden goose, before it gives me the golden eggs_,' he thought.

Once his call was complete, he turned his attention back to the excited doctor, and said,"The prisoner might not be in any condition to take a test doctor. We will have to wait until he heals from some of his injuries."

Mueller continued his frantic pacing in the Shaw's office, and waved away the man's spoken concerns.

"No need to worry, Shaw. His participation is not required. I have a neuro mapping device that will accurately determine his retention rate and speed."

Shaw felt another grin appear on his face, when he heard the doctor's reply. '_Wow. This day just keeps getting better_.'

* * *

**(04-29-09) 5:14 pm Unknown Ring facility:**

Chuck moved his head and grimaced in pain. '_Bad move_,' he thought. The consecutive days of beating had taken a toll on his body, and his headache was worse than before. His right eye was completely swollen, and dried blood caked his face and torso. He tried to remember if he said anything other than his original story, but he couldn't think straight. The bastard Casey clone that followed Shaw, had done a number on his face and body, and he shuddered as he recalled the knife the man used to cut into his chest and legs.

When the door to his room opened, Chuck shrank back as he saw three men enter and walk towards him. As soon as he recognized one of the men was Shaw, he spit in his direction, and said, "You bastard. I told you everything I knew. You said you believed me."

Shaw just smiled at the broken body in front of him. "I do believe you Charles...or do you go by Chuck? In fact Chuck, you will be happy to know that your little torture session is now officially over. How does that sound to you?"

Wary of the men in front of him, Chuck knew he really didn't have an option, and said,"Sounds good. Just let me out of here, and we'll call it quits."

The short man next to Shaw snickered at Chuck's joke. "You're a funny guy, Chuck. I think we will get along just fine."

Chuck looked at the small man curiously. "Why would we be spending time together?", he asked. He was still trying to catch his breath after his question, when he heard the little man's response.

"Have you ever heard of the Intersect?"

Chuck was glad his eyes were nearly beaten closed, because he didn't think he could have kept the surprise off his face without it. Instead he just shook his head.

"After 9/11,the government forced all its intelligence branches to share information. They stored everything into one super computer that could analyze this data, and seek patterns in the information to prevent global acts of terrorism. We want to download this computer into your brain."

Mueller watched in fascination, as his new test subject laughed at his statement. He expected this reaction and said, "It's not a joke Chuck. The CIA and NSA already have a working human Intersect, and we believe it's in the head of your former friend, Agent Larkin."

Chuck wanted to freak out. These guys knew everything. They knew about the Intersect and they knew Bryce had it. Forcing himself to speak, he asked,"Yu..u..your not with the government?"

This time the unknown bald man answered his question. "No, Mr. Bartowski. We are part of an independent political organization, that will one day bring down this tarnished government, and bring real security and peace to Americans. And we want you to join us. We want you, to join the Ring."

Chuck was shocked at what he was hearing. This organization was trying to recruit him? Summoning courage he never thought he had, Chuck spit at the bald man and yelled, "Get bent baldy. I'm not a traitor."

Mueller shook his head in disappointment. "Thats a shame Chuck," he said. "I was hoping you would join us." Reaching behind his back, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Chuck.

"If Chuck Bartowski won't join us," he said. "Then Chuck Bartowski has to die."

Chuck screamed in fear as the gun went off, and darkness engulfed him.


	2. The Birth of Charles Fisher

**Chapter 2: The Birth of Charles Fisher**

******A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, all mistakes are my own. Please Review.**

**(05-01-09) 1:15 pm Hotel Zaza Maui:**

Ellie Woodcomb used the towel to dry her wet skin and hair. Their hotel's private beach was absolutely amazing, and she was glad she allowed Devon to talk her into spending their honeymoon at the newly opened hotel.

When she first heard about the hotel, She had been hesitant to say yes. Ellie always wanted to go to Maui, and now that she finally had her chance, she didn't want to ruin it by staying at a hotel that literally opened a month before they arrived. But Devon convinced her it would be 'Awesome', and so she reluctantly went with it.

From the moment they arrived, things had gone better than she could have hoped for. They were escorted from the airport by a limo that her new husband had arranged for them. When they arrived at the hotel, Ellie was shocked at how beautiful everything was. The pictures Devon had shown her didn't do this place justice.

Once they finished counting their bags, they approached the reception desk, and found themselves being assisted by the hotel manager himself. Always the social butterfly, Devon instantly struck up a conversation with the older man. To both of their surprise, he like Devon had attended UCLA and played TE, just like her husband. The manager had been so thrilled to reminisce about the old days, that when he found out they were on their honeymoon, he upgraded them to a luxury suite for the rest of their stay.

As she sat down on her beach chair, Ellie threw on her sun glasses, and began the arduous task of tanning. Before she could even close her eyes, one of the servers approached her with a menu of various drinks. Not one to normally partake so early in the day, she figured she could ignore her rule just this once, and ordered a Long Island iced tea.

Just as the waiter left, she saw the muscular figure of her husband approaching. She smiled as she saw him carrying a large glass with an umbrella sticking out of it. Devon actually loved many of the "Chick" drinks he tried from his partying days, but he refrained from drinking anything but beer or scotch around the guys. When Ellie him childishly attack the straw in his drink, she couldn't help but giggle at her adorable husband.

Devon Woodcomb loved strawberry daiquiri. For fear of being ridiculed, he rarely brought up his passion for the fruity drinks around the guys._ 'Doesn't seem fair guys can't drink these without being made fun of.'_

As he made his way past the bar, he noticed his beautiful new wife laying down on the beach chair, but his view was slightly blocked by the muscular waiter that was taking her order. When Devon was almost to the chair, the waiter moved to return to the bar, and his jaw dropped once he saw what his wife was wearing. Ellie Woodcomb had an aversion to showing too much skin. It's not because she wasn't beautiful. In fact, having seen her naked often, Devon knew she was smoking hot. Having grown up earlier than most teenagers, his wife skipped through the rebellious stage most kids went through. Thus, Dr. Eleanor Bartowski-Woodcomb was always elegant and reserved.

As his eyes continued to ogle his sexy wife, he realized the bikini she was wearing was making him really hot. He had seen Ellie wear bikini's at the beach plenty of times, but this one was completely different from what she normally wore. Black with a silver trim, the top barely managed to keep his wife's amazing assets from popping out.

When he leaned down to kiss her cheek, he was surprised when she tilted her head, so that his lips met her lips instead. Considering how the Bartowski siblings felt about PDA, he was shocked when his chaste kiss turned into a passionate make out session.

"Muy Caliente babe, " he managed to croak out between gasps of air. "I'm not complaining El, but where did that come from? Normally you're not too keen on PDA."

He saw his wife smile and gently pull him down so that he was now sitting next to her.

"I know I'm normally shy, but were on our honeymoon sweetie. I doubt I'll ever see anyone here again, and since I feel so happy at marrying the love of my life, I see no reason I shouldn't have some fun."

Unleashing his special Ellie smile, Devon answered coyly, "I like they way you think, Mrs. Woodcomb. Is there anything I can do to help you have this fun?"

Ellie grinned at her husbands obvious desire to fool around. She reached for her bag and pulled out some lotion. Handing the bottle to her husband she said, "Right now I want to try for a nice tan, and I need you to rub this lotion on my back."

She waited until she saw Devon nod his head in agreement, and take the bottle from her hand.

"Devon?"

"Yeah babe?"

"If you do a good job...what we did last night will pale in comparison to what I will do to you and for you tonight."

Devon gulped and his eyes grew as big as saucers when he heard her reward. Their honeymoon night had been everything he could have possibly imagined. While his new wife was adverse to PDA, once she was in the bedroom, she was a firecracker. But the things they had done last night, he never even imagined. If she was going to top that, Devon wasn't sure he would survive the night. _'But what a way to go_,' he thought.

He waited until she turned over to lay on her stomach and gently pulled open the ties for the bikini top, making sure to tuck the loose ends under her arms. Sure his wife's breasts were relatively covered if anyone walked by, he poured some of the lotion onto his left hand. Once his hands gently smeared the lotion all across her bare skin, his strong fingers began to massage her back, kneading into tense muscles she didn't even know she had. He smiled as he heard soft moans of pleasure erupting from his wife's lips.

Ellie's body spasmed with pleasure and pain, as her husband's strong hands relaxed her body. As her tight muscles began to loosen, she felt his hands move down her spine, until they were right above her butt. She felt the sudden onset of arousal, as his hands grazed her ass and began massaging her inner thighs.

She almost killed the waiter when he interrupted Devon from working on her body. Ellie watched as Devon reached into his board shorts and pulled out his wallet. She quickly grew frustrated as he kept searching through his wallet for an appropriate bill. She was dying to get his hands back onto her, and the longer he took, the more she realized what her body was craving. Unable to subdue her new aroused state, she rose up from the beach chair, using one hand to hold her top over her breasts.

Devon was searching through his wallet, trying to find a 10 dollar bill for the tip, when he felt Ellie begin to shift against him. Turning to look at his wife, he was surprised as he saw her try to sit up. She leaned into him and whispered,"That massage was perfect sweetie. I'll give you 3 seconds to get rid of the waiter, and then I'm ready to pay up my end."

Devon's eyes glazed over at the possibilities that awaited his "payment", and he quickly grabbed the first bill out of his wallet and handed it to the waiter. Without waiting for a response, he picked up his new bride and began running towards the hotel entrance.

Ellie laughed as Devon scooped her up into his arms, and began running towards the hotel. She wrapped her left hand around her husband's neck, and used her right to keep her top covering her breasts.

The astonished waiter stared at the departing couple, and then grinned when he saw the bill in his hand...$100. _'I love honeymooners. Always give the best tips_.'

* * *

**(05-01-09) 5:30 pm Kalanahi Restaurant:**

Devon couldn't keep the grin off his face, as he held the limo door open for Ellie. Their afternoon tryst had turned into several hours of passionate lovemaking, and he still couldn't believe how incredible the experience had been. Ellie had never been so aggressive before.'_I can really get used to the new Ellie_.'

When he looked down at his wife, he was amazed at how beautiful she looked in her strapless black dress. This was anohter outfit she never would have worn in Burbank. The dress clung to her body, accentuating her curves at all the right places. Just seeing his sexy wife in the stunning dress, almost made Devon want to return to their hotel room and skip his dinner surprise.

Reaching his hand out to help her out of the car, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Mrs. Woodcomb," he whispered into Ellie's ear.

Ellie blushed when she heard him whisper his compliment into her ear, and felt her body shiver in arousal, as his hot breath lingered on her neck. Sensing she needed to do something with her hands, before she started tearing off his clothes in front of the restaurant, she reached over and fixed his dark blue silk tie.

She brushed some imaginary dust off his shoulder, and gently caressed her hand down the front of his black Armani suit. As she looked up at her husband, she could see his crystal blue eyes staring down at her, and replied, "You're not too shabby either, Mr. Woodcomb."

Devon laughed when he felt Ellie grab his hand, and pull him towards the restaurant.

As they waited for the hostess to approach them, Devon tried his best not to smile at the surprise he planned for Ellie. Thanks to Sarah, he knew that the owner of the restaurant ordered professional fireworks every year on his wife's birthday. The fireworks began at sunset, and continued until the sun went down. She assured him it was a truly one of the most romantic settings she had ever seen. Sarah even told him the perfect table to request, so they would have the most romantic view for the sunset fireworks.

The couple barely had to wait, before a beautiful brunette approached them.

"Hello. Welcome to Kalanahi. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. It should be under Dr. Woodcomb. We've requested the beach table."

The hostess glanced down her clipboard and frowned.

"I'm sorry Dr. Woodcomb, but there's been a mistake. Your table has been double booked, and the couple that has it, has just been paged from the bar."

Before Devon could answer, he heard a deep british voice behind him say, "I'm sorry to intrude, but is it my table that has been double booked?"

Devon turned around and was surprised at the size of the man behind him. He was as tall as Devon at 6'2" but a lot wider across the chest and back. His navy blue custom suit highlighted his massive arms and shoulders. The man's arm was draped around a stunning redhead wearing a beautiful emerald colored dress. If he had to guess, she was a shade shorter than Ellie's 5'9". If not for the streaks of white hair on the couple, he would have assumed both would be in their late 30s.

"Yes Mr. Anders," the waitress answered. "I'm sorry, but your table was double booked with Dr. Woodcomb."

Ellie didn't understand what the fuss was about the particular table. She turned to Devon and said, "Don't worry sweetie. We can just get another table."

Devon wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to cause a fuss over the table, but he didn't want Ellie to miss out on the night. He was about to give in to her request, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Woodcomb, may I please speak to you alone for a second?"

Unsure why the large man wanted to talk to him, Devon reluctantly agreed. The two men moved a bit away from their dates, and he heard the older man whisper, "I assume you want to surprise your date with the fireworks during sunset?"

"Yes Mr. Anders," Devon replied. "It's our honeymoon, and a friend of ours told me about the table and the fireworks. I wanted to surprise my wife."

He saw the older man nod in understanding.

"Please Dr. Woodcomb, call me Gabe. I was informed about the table just as you were. From what I'm told, it's a site to see. How about a compromise?"

His curiosity piqued, Devon answered," Sure. What do you have in mind, Gabe?"

"How about we both use the table. I want my wife to see the fireworks, but I don't want to deprive a young couple like yourselves."

Devon was shocked. "Are you sure Gabe?", he asked.

"Of course Dr. Woodcomb. It would be our pleasure. This is actually our third honeymoon, and we do love to meet new people."

"Thanks Gabe. And please call me Devon. You can't believe how much this means to me."

The man laughed and slapped Devon across the back. "Of course I do lad. I still remember the first honeymoon."

Devon and Gabe returned to their respective dates, and found the two women laughing loudly. Upon seeing their dates, the two women managed to control their laughter. Ellie slipped her hand into Devon's, and motioned to the beautiful red-head. "Sweetie, this is Susan Anders. Susan, this is my husband Devon Woodcomb."

The woman named Susan smiled brightly at Devon and said, "Your wife has been excellent company Devon." Raising an eyebrow at Gabe, she continued, "I do hope my husband has behaved himself."

Gabe looked towards his wife and said, "Darling if you don't mind, I've invited Devon and his wife to join us at our table."

By this time the hostess had tracked down the manager, who politely interrupted the two couples.

"I am truly sorry about this mix up," he said, and slightly bowed to Gabe and Devon. Before the manager could continue, Gabe's deep baritone voice interrupted. "Not a problem my good man. We have just decided to share the table. Perhaps you could arrange for a table suitable for the four of us?"

Happy to see that the problem was so quickly resolved, the manager assured the two couples that a larger table would be quickly substituted. He offered them complimentary drinks at the bar, while their table was being readied, and the two couples gladly accepted.

Devon and Gabe escorted their wives to the bar, and were amused how oblivious the two women were of their husbands. Not wanting his wife to hear his comment, Gabe leaned into Devon and said, "Doesn't really matter where they come from lad. Once two women get together, all they can do is gossip."

Knowing how much Ellie loved to talk, and how often she would do it with her friends on the phone, Devon could only nod in agreement.

"Indeed Gabe. I'm not sure about Susan, but Ellie can't avoid a good conversation."

The two men chuckled as they waited for their drinks to arrive. Trying to make conversation with the man who helped to save his surprise for Ellie, Devon said, "If you don't mind me asking Gabe, what do you do? Considering you're taking your third honeymoon, it must be something very successful."

Gabe grinned in response. "I have my own security company. I spent a good chunk of my life serving in Her Majesty's army. When my dearest beloved had enough of the long nights worrying by herself, she forced me to quit. I was fortunate to have married such a shrewd woman. When she noticed my boredom at home, she hinted I should start a security company. With my contacts in the British government, and a long list of semi-retired friends, I struck gold. Twelve years later, I'm mostly retired and let my manager handle most of the day to day."

By the time their drinks arrived, the manager returned to inform the couple their table was ready. Deciding to continue the drinks at the table, the two couples followed the hostess down to the beach. Once he saw the arrangements, Devon knew he made the right choice by picking this restaurant. The table was lit by a single candle and placed on the very edge of the restaurant patio. The beach lay empty in front of them, and both couples were briefly mesmerized by the beauty of the ocean.

The men waved off the server and pulled the chairs back for their wives. The women grinned at the chivalry that was being displayed, and eagerly took their seats.

Devon kissed Ellie lightly on the lips before sitting. Even with the cool ocean breeze, Ellie felt her face flush in happiness. She always wished that Devon was more romantic. So far this honeymoon had more romance than she ever expected. '_No going back from this Mr. Woodcomb_.'

After the couple had given their orders to the server, Devon raised his glass for a toast.

"To Gabe and Susan. Thank you very much for sharing this lovely evening with us."

He grinned as he heard his wife's enthusiastic "Hear Hear".

Once everyone had finished taking a sip of their drink, ever the gossip, Ellie moved the conversation along.

"So, how long are you guys here for?", she asked.

She saw Susan shrug her shoulders, before she replied, "We're booked for the next ten days, but we might stay a bit longer."

Always curious, Ellie asked, "Once your honeymoon is over, you guys will be returning to England?"

It was Gabe's turn to answer. "Not quite my dear. After the trip, we will be heading out to Burbank. I believe that's in California."

Both Ellie and Devon were surprised at the news. When people came to California, Burbank was not where they went to visit, unless it was to visit someone who lived there.

"Wow. That's surprising. Burbank is where Devon and I live. Why are you guys going there?". Ellie realized instantly that she was being too nosy again and quickly said, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if it's personal."

She relaxed when she saw both Gabe and Susan wave off her fears. "Don't be silly dear," Susan answered. "Were going to Burbank to visit family. Gabe has a niece he has never seen. After so many years, we're not sure how she will receive him, but we're hoping we can be a part of her life."

Ellie was instantly sad at hearing the news. They seemed like such a lovely and caring couple, she was surprised the two had never seen their niece. She knew she had only just met them, but she would swear they were the type of people who cared about family.

Gabe and Susan noticed the awkward silence at the table, and did their best to move on from that particular topic.

"So Ellie, from what I gather, Devon here is a doctor. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do?", asked Gabe.

Ellie smirked as she answered, "Well I am a doctor as well. We actually met during our first year of medical school. Devon is currently practicing as a Cardiothoracic surgeon, while I was recently accepted into a Neurology fellowship."

Devon was surprised by the huge smiles that appeared on the older couple's faces. They almost seemed as if they were proud of his wife.

Gabe lifted his glass in salute to the young couple and said, "Being a lucky man myself, I commend you lad on finding a bride that is both beautiful and intelligent."

Ellie blushed again as she heard the older man's compliment. She couldn't understand why, but she felt immensely close to both of these strangers. Hoping no one would notice her frequent bouts of redness, she took a sip from her wine glass and felt the calming effects of the alcohol.

"How long do you guys plan on staying in Burbank?," she heard her husband ask the pair.

"As of now we are planning to stay for a few months," Susan answered. "We aren't too sure how much our niece will accept our intrusion into her life, and we want to take the time to get to know her properly. Luckily Gabe's business pretty much runs itself, so we have no rush to return to England."

Susan unleashed a secretive smile towards Ellie, and continued," Besides my dear, I've heard the shopping in LA is to die for. Perhaps if you could find the time, you could show me the best places to shop?"

Ellie couldn't stop herself from laughing, when she heard Gabe's fake groan of disapproval.

"Of course Susan. I would love to take you shopping. I know the best places to go."

Devon and Gabe watched in amusement as the women became enthralled in their discussion of the best designer and new fall lineup. Feeling this was the best time to get to know the young man in front of him, Gabe took another sip of his scotch before asking, "Devon, do you by any chance rock climb? I haven't had a chance in a few months, and I was wondering if you would like to join me later in the week.

Devon was surprised at the offer. He loved rock climbing, but without his frat buddies to go with him, he rarely got the opportunity to go anymore. Almost giddy at the thought of finding someone who enjoyed the experience, he quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"I love rock climbing Gabe. If Ellie doesn't mind, I would love to join you."

The couple had their conversation interrupted, as the waiter brought out a massive tray full of their dinner plates. This time the silence was comfortable, as the hungry couples enthusiastically attacked their dinner.

* * *

**(05-02-09) 12:28 pm Prague Training Facility:**

Casey finished cleaning the gun in front of him, and gently replaced the beauty on the rack. He picked up the next gun in line and brought it back to his table to clean. As he began to work on the new weapon in front of him, the door to the armory opened, and Casey heard the click of heels approaching behind. '_Walkers here_.'

"What you doing down here Walker?", he asked with a smirk. "Letting the pretty boy get some rest in between rounds?"

"Shut up, Casey," Sarah snapped back. "It's not like that. We're just partners."

Casey grunted in repy.'_Yeah sure blondie'_

Casey jumped back, as a knife slammed into the table, where his hand used to be.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch blondie," he barked to his partner.

Sarah was getting angry now. Normally Casey's comments didn't bother her, but it had been four days since they left Burbank and she still hadn't been able to talk to Chuck and tell him how she felt. She needed him to know that it was real. What they had was real for her. She just wasn't good enough for him. Without hearing it, she knew he would think the worst. He would believe he somehow wasn't worthy of her love. Until she could clear things with Chuck, she knew she wouldn't be able to take Casey's constant bullshit.

"Look John. I know you like to talk crap all the time, and usually I can deal with it. But now isn't the best time to FUCK with me. Do you understand?"

Casey's eyes briefly widened in surprise at hearing his first name. He knew his partner only used his name, when she was seriously pissed. Not wanting to set off the crazy blonde, he just grunted. _'Fine, I'll tone it down partner._'

The door to the armory opened again, and they both thought Bryce was on his way down. They were surprised when the Agent In Charge of the facility walked up to the two of them.

"Agents, please report to the briefing room in 5 minutes. General Beckman needs your team immediately. Don't worry about Agent Larkin, he's being informed by Agent Scotts." Before either could speak, the man turned around and was already heading out of the armory.

Sarah waited for Casey to put his gun back on the rack, before heading towards the briefing room. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Bryce leaning back in a leather chair, with his feet crossed and resting on the briefing room table. When she saw the megawatt grin he directed at her, Sarah felt her irritation come back in force. She walked up to where he was sitting, grabbed his legs and threw them off the table. Trying her best not to yell, she said, "God dammit, Bryce. This is a fucking meeting room."

Casey grunted in acknowledgement. '_Glad she's not yelling at me anymore_.'

Bryce ignored Casey and answered, "Relax Sarah. The meeting hasn't even started yet. I was just relaxing until Beckman dialed in."

His cavalier attitude was really beginning to piss her off and she was about to start yelling, when the large screen blinked and General Beckman's face popped up.

All three agents were shocked at seeing her disheveled appearance. The General they were normally used to seeing, was resplendent in her military attire, her hair and makeup impeccably done. Today, she looked tired. Her clothes looked slept in, and the bags under her eyes, were evident to anyone who looked at her.

"I'm sorry for the delay team," the General said in a tired voice. "I've been in meetings the past few days, in regards to your deaths."

When she saw the confused looks on their faces, the General explained,"As of four days ago, I had a trusted Agent substitute your original flight plan with a fake route. The plane you three were supposedly on, crashed in transit. Three bodies were recovered and verified by the NSA, as belonging to you."

Sarah felt herself panic at hearing the news. What if Chuck found out? How could she ever get a chance to fix things with him, if he thought she was dead?

"General, isn't that a bit extreme?"

Beckman knew how deeply this would affect the young Agent. She knew Agent Walker was compromised. The woman in her felt responsible for the young Agent's loss, but the Officer in her knew it was necessary for the greater good. The Intersect team needed to be protected at all cost. They were the best weapon she had in the war against the Ring.

"Yes Agent Walker, it is extreme," the General replied. "Knowledge of when and where Agent Larkin was to upload the Intersect, was a closely guarded secret. For the Ring to know everything about it, shows how far they have infiltrated within our ranks. As of now, team Intersect is dead to the world."

The finality of the General's words, stunned Sarah. Behind her cold Agent mask, she could feel her heart break into a thousand pieces.

"By the time Agent Larkin finishes his training at the facility, all three of you will have permanent new covers, with the proper back-story for your Agency files. The knowledge of team Intersect will be limited to myself, the head of the DNI, and the President. While at the facility, you will all remain in complete lock-down. No form of communication will be allowed. Do I make myself clear Agents?"

She waited for them to agree, and then signed off.

Sarah was crushed by the by the news. She knew she had lost any chance of going back to her Chuck. Her moment of epiphany, while being pinned by Ring agents during the upload, had come too late.

They had been outnumbered and were almost out of ammo. When she thought they were going to die, she realized she should have chosen Chuck over duty. Her only thought at the time was, if she got out, she would beg Chuck to wait for her. Her contract would end in two years, and then she would resign. She would come back to him, and they could finally be together. But that dream was dead now.

First Beckman ordered them to go silent until they reached Prague. Now they learned they were dead to the world. She was dead to the only man she ever loved, and she would never be able to tell him how she really felt. It broke her heart to realize she lost the greatest joy in her life. If the Ring was as powerful as the General believed, she couldn't return to Chuck, not until the Ring was destroyed.

Bryce and Casey watched Sarah as tears slowly fell down her face. They both knew why she was upset. They both knew who she was thinking about. Not wanting to disturb her, they both got up and left her to be by herself. They were spies. They knew she was compromised. And they knew they didn't know what to say to make it better.

* * *

**(05-03-09) 10:15 am Unknown Ring Facility:**

He woke up, as he heard his name being called out. His eyes narrowed, when the light in the room nearly blinded him. Chuck took a breath and gasped at the pain. Every part of his body was throbbing in agony. He felt a hand gently squeeze his, and moved his head slightly to see his brother-in-law. Tears began falling down his face, as he remembered what happened to his sister.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm so sorry. She killed Eve, Daniel. Why?"

He looked up and saw the pain in his brother's eyes.

"It's not your fault little brother. Its mine. Everything that happened to you and Eve, is because of me. I know you won't ever forgive me, but I swear I'll get our revenge. I won't stop until Walker and Larkin are dead. I swear Chuck."

Chuck knew how much Daniel loved his sister, and he knew she loved him just as much. Both siblings were proud of the sacrifices Daniel made to protect innocent people. They loved him for it.

Using all the strength he could muster, Chuck squeezed his brother's hand and said,"Stop. This is not your fault, Daniel. My sister loved you, and we both are proud of what you do for us, and for this country."

He watched as the tears fell down his brothers face. He wanted to say more, but the pain was too much for him. As his eyes began to close from the exhaustion he was feeling, he barely heard his brother whisper into his ear..."Rest little brother. I'm here. No one will harm you again."

* * *

**(05-03-09) 2:35 pm Casa Bartowski:**

Stephen knew if Ellie found out Chuck was missing, she wouldn't stop looking for her little brother, until the wrong people found out about her. Then she could be used to control or punish her brother. He knew the best thing for Ellie, would be if she knew nothing about Chuck's disappearance.

He grabbed a spare suitcase from the closet, and quickly took it to his son's bedroom. Stephen opened up the drawers and made sure to take a decent amount of clothes, before he stuffed them into the suitcase. Now came the part that he dreaded...lying to his daughter. He knew it was for her own good, but he was sick of doing it. '_One day I'll tell her everything_.'

Stephen opened up his Orion computer, and made sure he hadn't made any mistakes. For the past few days, he was busy creating a false paper trail for a new job Chuck received after Ellie left for her honeymoon. As far as his daughter would know, Chuck was finally able to move on from the Buy More, and was recruited to join a software company responsible for managing the computer systems for embassies around the world. He was currently on a 3 month training seminar in Paris.

Stephen pulled out his own bag, and searched it until he found what he was looking for. He took the band-aid like device out of the bag, and placed it against his throat. When the device registered on the screen in front of him, he monitored his laptop, and spoke a few sentences. Once he was certain the voice pattern matched that of his son, he pulled out his cell phone and called the apartment land line.

Once the answering machine finished its greeting, Stephen began to talk.

_"Hey Sis. Hope you're enjoying your honeymoon. I really miss you. I wanted to leave this message on the home phone, cause I didn't want to ruin your vacation. Sarah and I broke up, El. I know how much you thought it would work, but she decided to go back to DC and try things with her ex. But I don't want you to worry about me sis. This time things will be different from Jill. I quit the Buy More today. One of the customers I helped out, works for a big software company called Orion Limited and he offered me a job. I wasn't going to take it, but after the Sarah thing, I think this is the best thing for me to do right now. I'm leaving for Paris El. I'll finally get to see the Eiffel Tower. I'll be gone for about three months. They need me to do some training with their software, before I can work with their clients. I just want you to know I'm good sis. I'll message you when I get everything situated. Love you El. Tell Awesome I said hi_."

After he hung up the phone, Stephen pulled off the voice modulator, and tossed it back into his bag. He hoped he would find his son before he needed to expand his plan. Once he was certain everything was in order, Stephen turned off his computer and returned it to his bag. Throwing the computer bag onto his shoulder, he grabbed the suitcase and left his children's apartment. _'Next time I come back here, I'm coming back with my son.'_

* * *

**(05-09-09) 9:15 am Unknown Ring Facility:**

Chuck looked up as the door to his room opened up. He smiled eagerly, as he saw Daniel walk in, and said, "Hey bro."

Daniel reminded himself to smile at the idiot, and walked over to sit down in the chair next to his hospital bed.

"Hey little brother. How are you feeling today?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders at the question. He was still a little sore, but the damn doctors refused to let him leave. They kept saying they needed to keep him for more observation, but they refused to give him a direct answer to what they were observing for.

"I'm fine, Daniel. I swear. I'm just ready to get out of here."

Daniel nodded his head in understanding and said, "Relax Chuck. I spoke to the doctors, and they said barring any last-minute changes, you should be released later today."

Chuck grinned at the thought of getting out of his current jail. His smile vanished when he remembered what he wanted to talk to Daniel about, and he turned to face his brother in law, with a grave expression.

Shaw noticed the grin slide off of Chuck's face, and knew exactly what he was thinking about. Mueller assured him his "Memories" of the event would be vivid. Knowing he was vulnerable, Daniel knew now was the time to play his hand.

"Chuck, I need to talk to you for a moment." He waited until he was certain the nerd wouldn't interrupt. "I have to leave soon, little brother. I need to go look for Walker and Larkin, but I'm a little worried about leaving you alone. Burbank isn't safe for you anymore. The CIA and NSA know about you, and if you went back home, they would find you and use you against me."

Shaw reached into his coat, and pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Chuck.

"I have friends that owed me some favors, and I had a new identity made for you. Social security, birth certificate, passport, and even some credit cards. The guy created a good back-story, and it should hold up to most regular government reviews. Your sister and I also had some money saved up, and I want you to take it and start a new life."

Shaw forced himself to shed more tears, and slowly rose from his chair.

Chuck was stunned at what he was hearing. Why would his brother-in-law send him away? Why would the government be after him? Didn't Daniel work for the CIA? All these questions and more rattled through Chuck's thoughts, as he watched his brother rise from the chair.

"Daniel wait. Don't you work for the CIA?"

Shaw waited a second before he sat back down.

"I did Chuck. Up until 2 months ago. Do you remember a few weeks ago we were all eating dinner at Zeppo's, and I received a call to return to Langley?"

Chuck nodded his head yes. He had been there for a quite a few of those calls, and he knew how much his sister worried until his brother-in-law returned. Sometimes it could take weeks before he came back. Truth be told, Chuck worried as much as his sister did. Since his return from Stanford, Chuck had grown to love Daniel as the brother he never had

"Once I got to Langley, they put me through a battery of tests. At first I thought it was because I was overdue for my physical and re-certification. By the time the tests were over, I was informed by some General from the NSA...eh Beckman, that I was selected to take part in a new government project called Omaha. I tried to find out what it was about and why I was selected, but they wouldn't tell me anything. Instead, I was taken to a cell, and locked up for two weeks."

Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his brother-in-law was a genuine hero. He visited him twice in the hospital, after Daniel was shot rescuing one of his teammates. He was repulsed the government would treat one of their own heroes in this manner.

"Once I was out of the cell, they took me to another site. I was sedated for my transport, and woke up in the infirmary. They didn't know I was awake, and so I over heard what project Omaha was about. The government had a super computer called the Intersect and dumped all the secrets from the various Agencies into it. Their goal was to download the Intersect into a human mind. I found out the candidates had been selected as a result of some test they had taken during college. For me, it was a subliminal test I had taken while at Yale. Apparently the government was losing a hidden war against a group called the Ring, and they wanted to field Agents with an advantage. I know it sounds perverse Chuck, but after hearing that, I still thought it was my duty to do it. I swore to protect this country and the innocents that live in it."

Shaw bit his inner cheek until his eyes filled with tears again. He allowed them to fall, without wiping away the tears. '_That was a great trick they taught at the farm. Easy to tear up, and great for dramatic effect.'_

"Before I could tell them I was awake, I heard the screaming. You see, the CIA and NSA weren't giving the chosen subjects any choice in the matter. Those they thought were capable, were forced to accept the download. Other than Larkin, all the other candidates either died of a massive brain hemorrhage, or went mad and killed themselves after a few days."

Shaw paused again, allowing Chuck to process what he told him. _'Always give your mark time to process what you've told them. It allows you to see how much they believe in what you're saying, in case it becomes necessary to alter the story_.' Based on what he could read from Chuck's expression, he knew his "brother" was buying everything he was saying. Forcing himself not to laugh at the idiots naivity, Shaw continued his story.

"When they took me to the Intersect room, and I saw them take out the body of the candidate ahead of me, I couldn't do it Chuck. What they were forcing us to do, was barbaric. I didn't know what to do. I'm a trained Agent, but without weapons or backup, there wasn't much I could do. I kept thinking about you and Eve, and prayed I would make it like Larkin. Just before I was supposed to enter the White Room, the base was attacked. They threw me into the room, and sealed the door. I could hear gunfire outside the room, and I knew I had to get out of there. But I couldn't leave them to continue to torture innocent people. I ran to the computer in the center of the white room, and found this giant blue cube sitting next to it. The cube had some gadget that was connecting it to the computer. Figuring it was a key component, I took it and escaped through a vent in the ceiling. I almost made it out, but I was shot by one of the guards. I tried to keep moving, but I was too weak. I ended up passing out, right before I got to the exit."

Chuck was on edge, hearing what his brother had gone through. He wasn't a man fueled by anger or hate, but for the first time since he left Stanford, Chuck felt the anger he kept hidden within him, start to boil.

Shaw could tell the nerd was completely engrossed with his story. By the way his hands were shaking, he knew the kid was getting angry for what his "brother" had to endure. It took all of his training not to laugh at the ease of this deception.

"When I woke up, I found I was captured by the Ring. At first I thought they would torture me for information, but nothing like that happened. Instead, they offered me a chance to join them. They told me the Ring was made up of former and current soldiers and patriots, that were trying to stop the corruption that had spread through the higher ranks of the government. Our leaders were making deals with Drug cartels and terrorists to line their own pockets with money. They were using soldiers and agents that swore to protect this country, as assassins to get rid of any competition." '_Time for the grand finale_,' thought Shaw. Suddenly he stood up and kicked the chair he had been sitting in. His voice now came out in a near feral growl.

"They showed me proof that three of the people I killed under orders, were not a threat to the government, but to the business interests of the CIA. I killed innocent men Chuck. The fucking bastards turned me into a fucking murderer. A fucking monster."

Chuck watched as his brother shook with fury. His own anger at the thought of them using a hero like Daniel began to overpower him.

Daniel watched as Chuck's anger, nearly matched the rage he just acted out.

"I still wasn't sure Chuck. I'm a patriot. Even the thought of turning against my country was too much for me. The Ring Agent I spoke to, understood what I was feeling. He told me that they wouldn't force me to join. If I wanted to leave, I could. He urged me to take some time before I made my choice, because they wouldn't ask me again. It took me another two weeks before I was good enough to be discharged from their infirmary. When the Ring Agent returned, I was ready to tell him I wouldn't join. I decided that I would go back to you and Eve, and we would just disappear. But when he came back, he gave me a report they had intercepted from the NSA. Beckman ordered Walker and Larkin to find and torture you and your sister for information on my whereabouts. I came as fast as I could Chuck. The Ring did everything to help me. They even sent a strike team to help get you back. By the time we found you, Eve was already dead, and you were on your way to join her. I'm so sorry little brother. I'm so sorry I failed you and your sister. I'm so sorry."

Shaw began to sob, and released the floodgates to the tears he was holding back. '_Damn my cheeks are going to hurt tomorrow_.'

Chuck couldn't take it anymore. His brother in law suffered through so much, and he was too good a person to deserve this. He reached out his hand and grabbed Daniel's arm.

He waited until his brother-in-law looked him in the eyes, and said, "This is not your fault Daniel. You served your country honorably. You're a hero. And my sister and I love you. You can't blame the actions of evil people on yourself. You were lied to by people you trusted had the best interest of this country in mind."

Daniel wiped the tears running down his face, and finally controlled his emotions. He gave the idiot a small smile and said,"You're all I have left Chuck. I need you to be safe. Take the papers and go live your life."

Not waiting for a response, Shaw turned and made his way to the door._ 'If I did this right, he should answer in 3-2-1_.' Just as his hand reached the door knob, he heard Chuck's response...

"NO"

Shaw allowed himself a brief smile, before turning back to face the idiot.

"What do you mean no?"

Chuck took a second to think it through. He knew he sucked at explaining himself properly, and he couldn't afford that mistake today. He wanted Daniel to believe in him today. He needed his brother to believe he could do this.

"No Daniel. I won't leave. I won't hide. I'm all you have left? Well you're all I have left brother. You lost your wife, but I lost my sister. The person who raised me. Who took care of me when I was sick. Who made sure my homework was done. Who fed me. The only person to love me unconditionally in this world. Those bastards took her away, and I want to help you get the revenge we deserve. Don't deny me this Daniel. Please."

Shaw pretended to think about his request. '_This has to be the easiest mark I ever played_.' Giving it a few more seconds, he shook his head before answering, "No Chuck. It's too dangerous. You have no training. You wouldn't last a day against these guys. Their trained Agents, little brother. This won't be like one of your video games."

Chuck felt his rage return when he remembered the lifeless form of his sister hanging beside him.

"Then train me, Daniel. Because with or without your help, I will go after them. SHE WAS MY SISTER, DANIEL. I need to do something."

"Okay Chuck. But on one condition."

"Anything you want Daniel."

"You don't go out to look for them until I say you're ready. I won't let you face that kind of danger until you're fully trained. If you agree to obey me completely in this, I'll ask the Ring to let you join."

"Okay Daniel. I agree. So what do I do now?", he asked his brother-in-law.

"Now Chuck...you become a spy."

* * *

**(05-12-09): 3:15 am Unknown Ring Facility: Chuck's room**

Chuck tossed and turned, as his nightmares continued to control his dreams.

_Chuck remembered his sister...Evelyn Fisher-Shaw. The woman who raised him after their parents abandoned them. She worked two jobs to support them, as well as acing all her classes in school. She was so proud when he got his scholarship to Stanford._

_Eve was crushed when he was kicked out of school, but she still welcomed him home with open arms. Chuck hated being a burden on his older sister, but was always assured he was welcome in the apartment by his brother-in-law...Daniel._

_After his second year back from Stanford, Eve and Daniel told Chuck about his brother in law's real job. When he learned Daniel was a CIA Agent, Chuck was amazed that his brother in law was a real life hero.__He was told that Daniel's job was a secret, and if anyone found out, his enemies would stop at nothing to use him and his sister to get to his brother._

_Five years after he learned the truth, he met a beautiful blonde woman at the Buy More. He was shocked that an angel as beautiful as her, would want to go out with him. Hesitant at first, he agreed to a date, thanks to the urging of his best friend Morgan Grimes._

_The first date led to a second, which led to a third. Within two months, Chuck couldn't believe how lucky he was. He found the woman of his dreams, and for some crazy reason, she loved him too. He remembered how happy his sister was at seeing him with Sarah. He wished he could have introduced her to Daniel, but he had been called away on an assignment right before he met her._

_Suddenly the happy dream turned into a nightmare, and he could feel the fear creep through his body, as he recalled what happened next._

_Chuck arrived at the location that Sarah had texted him. He thought they were going to meet at a new restaurant, and was surprised to find an abandoned warehouse.__ He tried calling Sarah, but her phone would go straight to voice-mail. _Unsure what to do, he walked through the open door. When he realized the building was empty,_ Chuck __worried something had happened to his blonde angel, and_ frantically began searching through the rooms for her. 

_When he opened the last door in the back, he nearly threw up. His beautiful sister was bound and hanging by chains from the ceiling. Her clothes had been ripped off and her body was covered in dried blood and bruises. He saw her screaming through the gag covering her mouth, and he could only stare at her in stunned silence._

_Once his gaze finally took in the other people in the room, he was shocked to see Sarah standing next to Bryce...his bastard former best friend from Stanford. With tears in his eyes, he looked at Sarah and asked why? She just smiled at him and his world suddenly went dark._

_When he woke up again, he saw the lifeless body of his sister hanging next to him. Her face had been beaten so bad, he could barely recognize her. Her body had multiple stab wounds, and he shuddered when he saw that her nipples had been cut off._

_Chuck cried at seeing her dead body, and struggled against his restraints. Suddenly his body convulsed in pain, and he turned his head to see Sarah slicing slowly across his chest with a knife. He screamed at the pain coursing through his body._

_"Sorry sweetie. Your sister refused to play ball with us. If you do, I promise we won't hurt you too much."_

_She pulled out his gag, so he could properly respond to her._

_"Why Sarah?," he asked. "I thought you loved me?" _

_"Love you? Why the hell would a woman like me ever go out with a nerd like you? To be honest Chuck, you're a pathetic loser that works at the Buy More and leeches off his older sister. No Chuck, I was only with you to get to Daniel. Now be a good boy and tell me where he is. If you do, I promise to make it quick."_

_His body screamed in pain, as her fist connected against his exposed rib cage. He felt a rib crack under the pressure of her blow, and he cried when she struck him in the same spot again._

_He was struggling to breathe through the pain, when he suddenly felt Sarah her wrap her hand behind his neck. He watched as she rose on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Come on Chuck," she said seductively. "Just tell me baby." _

_When he shook his head in response, he screamed as the knife she held, pierced through his shoulder. __That's when he heard the laughter coming from the darkness behind Sarah. His eyes widened in surprise as Bryce slowly walked into the dim light. "How you doing buddy?," he asked with a smirk. "I see you've met my girlfriend Chuck." Shaking his head he laughed and said," Sorry buddy, I forgot. You two already know each other, don't you?"_

_Chuck's eyes widened as he saw Bryce's hand cup Sarah's ass, and bring her body closer to his. He felt the rage of betrayal as their lips locked in a passionate kiss, and her hands gripped his hair in a fist. He struggled against the chains that held his wrists, and could feel them cut through his skin, but he didn't care. He just wanted revenge for what they had done to his sister. His poor beautiful loving sister EVE._

"EEEVE," he screamed. Suddenly awake, Chuck realized he had been dreaming. When he recalled everything that had happened the night his sister died, he knew the nightmare had been real. He forced back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes, and used the sheets to wipe away the sweat from his brow.

Chuck knew any more attempt at sleep would be useless at this point. Besides, today was the day Shaw said he would begin his training. He knew his instructor would come early, and so he prepared himself for the new day. He found some clothes in the bag Shaw had brought him in the infirmary, and quickly put them on. He sat on the bed staring at the door, waiting for it to open, so he could start learning the skills he needed to get his revenge.

After about an hour, he saw the door knob turn, and the door open. His sight was already adjusted to the the darkness in the room, and he could see the form of a tall lanky bald man. He waited for the man to see him, before he rose from the bed.

Chuck watched as the bald man walked up to him and said, "My name is Agent Hale trainee. And you are?"

His cold eyes bore into the older man as he answered, "Charles sir. My name is Charles Fisher."


	3. Charles Fisher Becomes A Spy

**Chapter 3: Charles Fisher Becomes A Spy:**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, all mistakes are my own. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck

**(05-17-09) 1:43 pm Casa Bartowski:**

Eleanor Woodcomb entered her apartment for the first time in three weeks, and immediately noticed the stale air in the room. When she heard a grunt behind her, she turned to see Devon and quickly moved out of her husband's way.

Devon walked into the apartment, loaded down with all their baggage. He had a bag in each hand, a purse under his armpit, a backpack on his back, a laptop case slung over his shoulder and a duty-free bag hanging from his mouth, as he made his way into the apartment. He somehow managed to secure everything safely on top of their bed, and returned to his wife checking through the stacks of mail next to the door.

"Is that the mail babe?," Devon asked curiously. "Why didn't Chuckster pick it up?"

"I dunno, Devon," Ellie replied. "I tried calling him, but his phone goes straight to voice-mail."

The newlyweds decided to see if Chuck was in his room. As soon as they entered his room, the couple saw multiple drawers were empty.

"You think he moved out babe?," Devon asked in surprise.

"I don't think so, Devon," Ellie replied confidently. "His Tron poster and video games are still all here." '_Maybe he went on a trip with Sarah_.'

Ellie pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend's number, but just like Chuck's, it went straight to voice-mail. When she failed to reach Sarah as well, Ellie began to worry about her little brother. It wasn't like Chuck to not let her know if he was leaving somewhere. Her little brother could be dense, but he was always responsible.

Still thinking what she should do, she heard Devon call her from the kitchen.

"Hey babe. Come out here. I know where Chuckster went."

Excited to know where her brother was at, Ellie rushed into the kitchen. She saw her husband holding the house phone to his ear and began walking towards him.

When Devon saw Ellie walk into the kitchen, he pushed 9 and put the phone on speaker.

_"Hey Sis. Hope you're enjoying your honeymoon. I really miss you. I wanted to leave this message on the home phone, cause I didn't want to ruin your vacation. Sarah and I broke up El. I know how much you thought it would work, but she decided to go back to DC and try things with her ex. But I don't want you to worry about me Sis. This time things will be different from Jill. I quit the Buy More today. One of the customers I helped out, works for a big software company called Orion Limited, and he offered me a job. I wasn't going to take it, but after the Sarah thing, I think this is the best thing for me to do right now. I'm leaving for Paris El. I'll finally get to see the Eiffel Tower. I'll be gone for about three months. They need me to do some training with their software, before I can work with their clients. I just want you to know I'm good sis. I'll message you when I get everything situated. Love you El. Tell Awesome I said hi."_

Devon turned off the speaker, once the message ended, and frowned at the phone in front of him. Ever since he learned about his new bro's spy life, he couldn't help but feel a little worried about him. It still amazed him that Chuck was really a spy, and he hoped everything was okay.

Eleanor Faye Bartowski-Woodcomb was furious when she heard her brother's message. A voice-mail? A freaking voice-mail? Her brother breaks up with the love of his life, and rather than tell her about it, he escapes to Paris for three months?

"Ahhhhhh," she yelled in frustration.

Devon was startled when he heard Ellie voice her frustrations and quickly turned to face her.

"What's wrong, El?," he asked her. "I know it sucks about the Sarah thing, but he's doing something productive with his life. He's finally out of the Buy More babe. I thought you would be happy about that?"

Ellie knew she was overreacting and that her husband was right. She was ecstatic that her little brother had finally moved on from that ridiculous Buy More job. She always knew he could do so much better in life.

"I am," she answered Devon. "I'm happy he got this new job Devon. I'm just worried about how he's handling the breakup. You know how he got after Jill. I can't think of him alone of there, feeling sorry for himself."

Devon remembered how bad things had been for Chuck after Stanford. After awhile it even became depressing for him to watch Ellie's brother waste his life away. He really tried to get Chuck out of the house and be active, but the man refused all his attempts. Instead, he spent hours binge eating cheese balls and playing video games. Initially Devon thought the Buy More job was a great idea, since it at least got him out of the house. He just didn't expect Chuck to make a career out of the job.

When he sensed his wife's growing concern over her absent brother, he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her gently.

"Chuck's grown up, babe," he said soothingly. "Remember how down he was after he got back from Stanford? That Chuck would never have considered taking a job like this. I know you're worried about him, but our Chuckster has gotten tougher. He took his pain over losing Sarah and used it to better his life. Have faith in the little bro, babe."

Ellie gently removed herself from her husband's embrace and looked up into his eyes.

"Your right, sweetie," she said. "My baby brother has grown up a lot these past two years. I just miss him. I wish he would call."

As soon as he heard her words, Devon knew the "Ellie eruption" had been averted. He sighed silently in relief and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Don't worry babe. I'm sure he'll call soon. Now, give me a few minutes to take a shower, and I'll take you out for a late lunch. Sound good?"

He waited for his wife to nod in confirmation and then quickly ran to take a shower.

Ellie sat on the sofa, waiting for Devon to finish his shower. She knew he always said he would be quick, but a quick shower for him, took at least thirty min. She was flipping through the channels on the TV, when she remembered Chuck say the name of the software company that hired him. '_Maybe I should just call him. See if he's okay_.'

Ellie went and got her laptop from the bedroom, and brought it to the coffee table. Turning it on, she typed in Orion Limited on the search menu and found their homepage. When she saw their telephone number, she picked up her cell phone and began to dial their number.

* * *

**(05-17-09) 1:52 pm Unknown location Orion:**

Stephen heard one of his burner phones, and smiled when he realized which one it was. '_Ellie's home_,' he thought.

He knew she would try to contact her little brother as soon as she found out where he was. When it came to Chuck, Stephen knew Ellie was part bloodhound, part mama bear, and part amateur sleuth. It's because of her protective nature, he knew to cover his tracks well.

Stephen grabbed the voice modulator near his computer, and put it over his throat. Punching in the pre-programmed voice to the modulator, he answered the phone.

"Welcome to Orion Limited. This is Stephanie, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi. This is Eleanor Woodcomb, my brother Chuck Bartowski is currently at a training seminar for your company in Paris. I was away on my honeymoon when he left, and I didn't get a chance to talk to him. I was wondering if I could get a contact number for him in Paris?

"Congratulations on your wedding Mrs. Woodcomb. Please hold while I look up that information."

Stephen put the phone on mute and waited. He thought about pretending to be Chuck, but he knew Ellie knew him better than anyone and didn't want to risk being caught. '_Time for plan B_.'

"Hello Mrs. Woodcomb?"

"Yes?"

"Your brother is currently on a training assignment at an embassy in France. Due to the sensitive nature of the information that is there, he and his training supervisor are guests of the embassy. Unfortunately, he can't call you until he returns to Paris in a week. If you like, I can tell the supervisor that you called."

Ellie was a little confused at not being able to speak to her brother, but she figured it made sense for embassies to guard their secrets.

"Is there a contact number I can dial in Paris, for when he gets back?"

"Of course Mrs. Woodcomb. The number is 0389713014. Based on our current schedule, your brother should finish his on site training in around 10 days."

"Thank you for your help Stephanie."

"Not a problem Mrs. Woodcomb. Have a nice day."

Stephen ended the call, and pulled the modulator off his throat. He tossed the modulator onto the table beside him, and returned to his search, for the people who had taken his son.

* * *

**(05-17-09)4:17 pm Park View Hotel-Echo Park:**

Gabriel Anders pulled on his grey sleeveless tank top, and walked out of the bathroom. Well over the age of 50, his love of extreme sports, kept his body as young and sculpted as men half his age.

He walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife, and was amazed when he saw her. Even after all these years, he was still mesmerized by her beauty. When he noticed her tight black boy shorts and pink tank top, he thought she looked as beautiful now, as when he first met her in the service. '_Doesn't hurt that her body is as toned now, as it was when we met_,' he smirked to himself.

"Are Devon and Ellie home?," he asked his wife.

"No," Susan replied. "I think they might have gone out to eat. I'm tracking Ellie's phone now, and its been at the same place for the past forty-five minutes. Since its only a mile from their apartment, I figure they're just eating."

Gabe just grunted in agreement. _'Food sounds good right now_.'

Susan raised her eyebrow when she heard him grunt. "You're not in the service anymore sweetheart," she said. "Please use your words."

She almost laughed at seeing her husbands sheepish grin.

"Sorry love," Gabe replied. "Sometimes this old dog just forgets. How about we get some food of our own?"

Susan smiled at her husband, and tossed him the hotel menu, before saying, "Go ahead and order some room service."

She watched her husband, as he flipped through the extensive menu, trying to find something he would like to try.

"Gabe?"

"Yes Love"

"What did you think of Ellie and Devon?"

She saw the enormous smile that erupted on her husband's face.

"Fantastic. Ellie is brilliant and beautiful. She has a good head on her shoulders. Mary will definitely be proud when she meets her. And that Devon kid isn't too bad himself. Good looking, and he's as sharp as a whip. Best thing is, lads got spirit. When I suggested we go parachuting, he jumped at the chance. I thought I would have to help him once we got in the air, but I was surprised he had already been a few times."

Susan's eyes narrowed in displeasure when she heard Devon had been parachuting with Gabe.

"What?," she snapped. "You took our only niece's husband to jump out of an airplane? Are you crazy Gabriel Anders? What if something would have happened to him?"

Gabe knew he made a mistake as soon as he heard his wife's tone. She hated when he went on his extreme vacations with his mates, and he should have known better than to tell her about Devon.

"Sorry darling," he apologized. "It just skipped my mind. It was the spur of the moment decision, love. And it's not like its his first time jumping."

He hoped his answer would diffuse the wrath of his wife, but he was wrong.

"You are a trained professional, Gabe," Susan nearly yelled. "I know because I trained with you. As it is, we haven't begun to earn Ellie's trust, and you think to take her new husband on some stupid adrenaline rush?"

Gabriel threw up his hands in surrender.

"You're absolutely right love. I shouldn't have done it. I enjoyed my time with the lad. We had fun during the rock climbing, and I didn't think the jump would be a problem. I didn't think it through. It was a mistake."

Susan stared at her hulking husband, until she was sure he was honestly sorry. When she returned to monitoring Ellie's tracker on the computer she heard the rustling of the menu, and knew Gabe had resumed his search for his next meal.

After a few minutes of silence, she said, "Gabe?"

"Yes love?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you any children. You would have made a great father."

Gabe dropped the menu in astonishment, and looked up at his wife. The moment he saw the tears fall down her face, he rushed to her side and sat down next to her on the bed.

Taking his hand, he gently wiped away her tears, and said, "Hey Love. Where is this coming from? You know all I need in this world is you."

He felt her burrow into his arms, and felt the tears moisten his shirt. He knew not being able to have children was a sore spot for her. She tried leaving him when she found out she couldn't bear his children and it took weeks to convince her he couldn't live without her. Gabe knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, so he just tightened his grip and let her cry. When he finally heard her soft sobbing come to an end, he was sure she was all cried out and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Feel better?" he asked. He felt her nod her head against his chest. Deciding he needed to lighten the mood he said, "Good enough to test this beautiful bed out?"

He saw her look up quickly and saw her roll her beautiful green eyes.

In faux annoyance, he heard her say, "Gabriel James Anders, is that all you think about?"

He smiled, as he knew he was successful in breaking her out of her momentary depression. "It's not my fault love," he answered. "When the sexiest woman in the world is wrapped in his arms, what's a poor lad like me to do. I am only human, my angel."

Susan graciously offered her husband a small smile. "Angel?", she asked.

"Angel," he confirmed.

Gabe leaned in and kissed her lips. His tongue eagerly forced her to open her mouth. and moments later he felt her respond to his touch. Soon all thoughts of food and crying were lost, as the two continued their passionate embrace.

* * *

**(05-20-09) 3:43 pm Unknown Ring Training Facility:**

Daniel Shaw sat in the tiny office of the gym Fisher was training at. He needed to send his next report on his "brother" to the Director soon. He grimaced as he saw Fisher stumble to the ground and empty the contents of his stomach onto the indoor track. '_This idiot could never be a field agent,_' he thought.

Shaw heard the office door open behind him, and turned from looking at Chuck's hunched over body, into the ever serious face of Vincent Hale. Already knowing the answer to his question, he asked, "How did he do?"

Vincent knew his answer wouldn't please Shaw, so he took his time before answering,

"Better than expected."

He saw Shaw looking at him in bewilderment, and ask, "He passed?"

"No," Hale replied. "Mr. Fisher failed every single portion of the physical. It was probably the worst trainee physical I have ever seen."

Shaw stared incredulously at Vincent. Barely managing to contain his anger at the man's vague explanation, he asked, "Then why is it better that expected, Agent Hale?"

"He has spirit," Vincent answered. "Mr. Shaw, you must realize that Chuck Bartowski probably never did any physical activities in his entire life. While he failed every part of the physical, he didn't give up. And most importantly, he didn't complain. I believe once we get him into better shape, those qualities will help him become a better Agent."

Shaw barely managed to keep himself from yelling at the man in front of him. "We don't have time, Agent Hale. I need Bartowski to become a field Agent immediately. How the hell can a nerd like him ever hope to accomplish that? He's pathetic."

Vincent couldn't believe how narrow-minded Shaw's view was. How could someone with zero physical training, ever hope to pass a physical required for real Agents in training?

"Mr. Shaw, you do have the time," he replied patiently. "The Ring currently doesn't have a working Intersect. There is sufficient time to train him properly."

Shaw narrowed his eyes in anger, and asked, "So what do you propose, Agent Hale?"

"I will take over all training aspects for Mr. Fisher. By the end of the year, you will have a field Agent worthy of the Ring Intersect."

Shaw's anger vanished as he realized the implications of what Hale said. If he played this right, this could be a win win situation for him. While Shaw was technically in charge of this operation, Vincent was high enough in the Ring hierarchy where Shaw could shift the blame, if Bartowski failed to meet expectations. And if by some miracle, Hale pulled it off, he could always claim the decision as his own. '_Perfect_.'

"Okay, Agent Hale," Shaw said happily. "You will have complete control over Bartowski's training."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Vincent turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

Chuck leaned against the wall in agony. He was positive he had never exerted his body, as much as he did today. His muscles ached down his back and legs and he barely had the energy to breathe. As he tried to catch his breath, he knew he had nothing left in his stomach, but he could still feel his body wanting to dry heave.

His eyes were closed, when he heard the footsteps walking towards him, and he was too tired to see who it was. Chuck heard the soft click of heels on the track, until the footsteps stopped right in front of him. As soon as he heard the familiar drawl of Agent Hale, he was forced to open his eyes.

"Mr. Fisher, excellent work today," the bald Agent said politely." I'm sure you could use some of this."

Chucks eyes widened in pleasure as he saw the Agent offer him a water bottle. His mouth had been parched since he finished the run this morning and none of the trainers had allowed him more than ten seconds for a water break. Forcing his arm to move, he eagerly reached for the water bottle in the bald Agent's hand. Once he grasped it in his hand, Chuck managed to open it with shaking fingers and drowned half the bottle in the first gulp. When his thirst was finally sedated, he looked up at the man in front of him.

"I passed?", he asked the bald agent with as much hope as his voice would allow.

Chuck was surprised when he saw the briefest of smiles appear on the man's face. It was gone so quickly, he thought he might have imagined it in his current state.

"Not quite, Mr. Fisher," the Agent answered. "You actually failed every portion of the physical."

Chuck silently groaned at the news. He knew his scores weren't going to be pretty, but he didn't realize his training would end before it could even begin. He couldn't believe he had failed his sister.

"Please Agent Hale," he croaked. "Give me another chance."

Almost willing himself to do so, Chuck stood on his wobbly knees. He barely made it back to the track, before he fell, his knees scraping against the synthetic surface. He chose to ignore the pain and forced himself to stand again.

"I'm ready to run the route again, sir. I promise I'll do it faster this time."

Vincent was impressed with the younger man's determination. He had seen real trainees unable to complete all aspects of the rigorous Personal Fitness Test, but he had never seen a trainee try to repeat the test on the same day.

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Fisher," he answered. "The test is just to find your baseline. Now that we know it's poor, you will have to try harder than the other recruits."

In his haze of fatigue and pain, it took Chuck a second to realize what the man had said.

"Other trainees?", he asked the bald man.

Vincent just stared at the Chuck, unsure of how much he wanted to say. When he realized Chuck was bound to run into the recruits during his training, he decided on going with the truth.

"Yes Mr. Fisher. You are not the only trainee at this facility. Much like the US government, the Ring has begun to gather recruits from college campuses across the country. Unlike the others, your training will be limited to me alone. We might occasionally use some of the trainees for your own training, but you will for the most part, work only with me."

Not sure what he should say, Chuck just nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you, sir," he said hesitantly. "I won't let you down."

* * *

**(06-05-09) 4:05 am Unknown Ring Training Facility-Chuck's room:**

Chuck woke up before his alarm had a chance to wake him. The past two weeks, his body had slowly adapted to its new routine. Five miles running in the morning, then a few hours of work with Agent Hale at the gun range, and then another 5 miles before bed.

After the morning run yesterday, he knew Hale was pleased, when he informed Chuck of his new time...thirty five minutes. The new time was a far cry from his paltry forty-nine minutes at his PFT, but Chuck knew he still had a long ways to go. He paled when Hale informed him that he eventually expected Chuck to complete 10 miles in 60 minutes.

By the end of his first week of physical training, Agent Hale suggested that he alternate his evening runs with weight training. After two weeks with his new instructor, Chuck learned Agent Hale's suggestions should be taken as if they were commands.

From the moment Chuck began his training, he found Hale to be a fantastic teacher. He was patient with him while they were at the shooting range. Chuck's first attempt at firing a gun had been an utter disaster. Hale allowed him to shoot for an hour without interruption, before stopping him to see the results. When he finally brought the target in, Chuck was appalled to see only three hits on the paper. He expected the Agent to yell and scream, and was surprised by the bald instructor's calm demeanor. He patiently corrected Chuck's stance and offered advice on when and how to pull the trigger.

By the end of the first week, Chuck improved enough to not be a complete embarrassment at the shooting range. By the end of the second week, Chuck was able to develop a decent amount of accuracy. While most of his shots now hit the target, he still lacked the ability to group his shots like a trained Agent. When Hale noticed his frustration over his accuracy, the Agent told him that he was a fast learner, and that with practice he would eventually achieve those results.

His instructors words were a surprise to Chuck, because praise from the solemn teacher was rare. While the Agent was not a member of the negative reinforcement school of thought, he also wasn't much for the positive reinforcement. Usually when Chuck did something right, he just got a nod from the older man. The fact that Hale appreciated Chuck's rapid improvement at the shooting range, made him feel uncomfortable. He knew being an Agent required knowing how to shoot a weapon, but Chuck had an innate dislike of guns. Before his sister's death, he never thought he would ever hold a gun in his hands.

After his first day at the range, Hale noticed Chuck's hesitation at pulling the trigger. He remembered how the Agent sensed his worry and helped him through his fear of shooting the weapon._"The gun is just a tool, Mr. Fisher. The person holding the gun is the true weapon. If you master the ability to shoot the gun, it will be you that determines where the bullet will go. Do not forget... a bullet can disable an enemy, as easily as kill him."_

The pearls of wisdom from his instructor had done wonders for Chuck's hesitancy to pull the trigger. By the start of the second day, Chuck almost completely lost his hesitancy to pull the trigger, and he immediately saw the results, as his aim improved drastically.

When he realized he could no longer return to sleep, Chuck finally threw back the covers and rolled out of bed. He walked to the little dresser they provided for his room, and pulled out some clothes for his morning run. He quickly slipped on some grey sweats and a grey hoodie, and headed for the indoor track at the facility.

As he walked down the hallway to reach the facilities indoor track, he noticed the office next to his brother's was open. As he neared the open door, he could hear a man speaking rapidly to someone on speaker phone.

"We have to figure this out, Kevin. Mr. Shaw wants this file decrypted and we've stalled for over a week now. Eventually he won't buy our excuses anymore."

When he finally arrived at the open office door, he saw a man holding his head in his hands. With long wavy black hair, and of slender build, the man looked to be in his early thirties.

Chuck could sense the stranger's obvious distress, and politely knocked on the door to get the man's attention. When the man look up in surprise, he asked, "Is everything okay here?"

He saw the disheveled man's eyes narrow in suspicio, and heard him ask, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Chuck was surprised by the panic he heard in the man's voice, and quickly answered,"I'm Charles Fisher. Ahhh...Daniel Shaw's brother-in-law."

When he saw the stranger's face flash from surprise to embarrassment, Chuck had to force himself not to laugh.

"Y..Y..Your Mr. Shaw's brother-in-law?," he heard the man stammer.

Chuck just nodded his head and turned on his famous smile, hoping to ease the man's obvious fears.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Fisher," the man said fearfully. "I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Jason Sevell."

Chuck walked over to the sitting man, and reached out a his hand in greeting.

"Please, call me Chuck," he said in a disarming manner.

Chuck's casual approach seemed to have a calming effect on the man in front of him. Once he saw Jason begin to relax, Chuck looked at the code on his computer screen, and asked," Need any help in decrypting that file?"

Jason was shocked that someone related to Shaw was nice enough to offer him help. "Ahhhh sure," he replied. "Do you have any experience with Coding?"

Chuck smiled as he answered,"I have some experience. I was the Nerd Herd supervisor for five years."

Jason wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't want to upset the younger man, and nodded his head in agreement.

Chuck walked over to the empty seat next to Jason, and tilted the monitor to face him. He pulled up the command screen, and started tapping his fingers frantically on the keyboard.

Jason watched in awe, as he saw Chuck hack through layer after layer of the decrypted file. After nearly twenty minutes of watching the man's fingers fly across the keyboard, he was surprised when he heard Chuck shout, "EUREKA."

When he returned his attention back to the monitor in front of Chuck, he stared in amazement, as the decrypted file was now completely accessible. '_That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen_.'

Chuck barely had a moment to gloat at his accomplishment, when he noticed the time on his wrist watch. '_Shit, I'm late_,' he thought.

He quickly mumbled good-bye to the astonished man next to him, and ran out of the office before he could get a reply.

* * *

**(06-05-09) 8:15 am Unknown Ring Facility:**

Shaw walked into his office, furious at the delay. The Director assured him that Sevell and his cronies were the best computer specialists in the Ring. Those arrogant eggheads had the file for over a week, and still they couldn't break through the encryption. Shaw was positive the file would contain information on Team Intersect. He knew the report the Director sent on the demise of the team, had to have been fabricated, and refused to give up his search for the team.

It was too convenient that Team Intersect would have a plane accident, hours after the Ring's failed attempt at securing the 2.0 for themselves. Unfortunately, the Director and the Elders believed the Intersect team had perished in the accident. They contacted their Agents deep in the government hierarchy and all of them reported that there was no longer a functioning Intersect being used by the NSA or CIA.

Shaw knew if he wanted the resources to continue his search for the team, he would need to convince the Director and the Elders that Larkin was still alive. The file he had given to the eggheads was stolen from a Colonel who was often known as Beckman's guard dog. The Ring Agent copied the files from a flash drive hidden in the Colonel's office and Shaw was positive the file would have the information he needed to find and capture Larkin.

Unable to control his growing frustration, Daniel slammed his fist onto his table. After a second, he took a deep breath to calm himself, and looked at the clock in his office. He figured the eggheads must have some idea by now and decided to see how far they had gotten with the file. Before he could get up from his chair, he heard a respectful knock at his door. Sighing in resignation, he sat back down, and called out, "Come in."

Shaw was mildly surprised, when he saw Sevell's head poke through the door.

"I have good news, sir," the man said enthusiastically.

Shaw couldn't keep the smile off his face, as he asked the man," Its done? You have the file decrypted?"

He was ecstatic when he saw the man nod his head in agreement. Daniel rose out of his chair and quickly walked by the excited egghead. He motioned for the man to follow him, as he left his office and made his way into Sevell's.

Shaw walked up to the monitor on Sevell's desk, and quickly scanned through the contents of the file. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm, when he saw that the file was indeed decrypted. Turning to face the lanky computer specialist, Shaw offered him a rare compliment. "Congratulations Mr. Sevell. You and your team have done an excellent job."

Sevell's face lost a little of his smile, as he realized he and his team had nothing to do with decrypting the file. He was about to just take the credit for the accomplishment, when he remembered who it was that helped them solve the problem.

"I..I..I'm sorry Mr. Shaw," he said shamefully. "We didn't solve the problem."

When he saw the look of confusion on Shaw's face, slowly turn to anger, Sevell continued," Ahh..a Mr. Fisher solved it this morning."

Sevell couldn't decipher the look on Shaw's face and he worried the man in the morning might not have been who he claimed. Hoping to explain himself, Sevell said, " Ahhh...he introduced himself as your brother-in-law."

He almost wet himself in relief, when he saw Shaw nod his head in recognition of the man.

"Your brother-in-law was amazing, sir. He walked in here this morning and cracked the encryption in twenty minutes. I have never seen anyone hack that well or that fast. Chuck is a genius."

Sevell saw Shaw shake his head in bewilderment, and figured the man hadn't realized how gifted a hacker his brother-in-law was.

Shaw patted Sevell's shoulder on his way out, a victorious smile plastered onto his face. "Have the file brought to my office immediately and remove all traces of it from the other computers."

Not waiting for a reply from the egghead, Shaw walked back to his own office. '_That Golden goose just keeps giving_,' he thought. Laughing softly, he couldn't believe how his fortunes had changed, since he captured the nerd.

* * *

**(08-15-09) 10:27 am Cafe in Rome:**

Sarah looked down at the receipt in front of her, and casually signed her new name, Sarah Andrews. She grimaced in displeasure as she read the name again. She didn't like it. It sounded too much like Anderson for her liking and she had no thoughts of ever being Mrs. Anderson again.

Sarah grabbed her purse from the chair beside her and quickly got up to leave. She hailed a taxi in front of the café, and gave him directions to her new home.

The NSA had gone all out for their new accommodations. The Villa they provided the team, was incredibly beautiful. The house had five bedrooms, with each room having its own bathroom. The Castle built under the housing structure was even better outfitted than the armory in Burbank. She knew Casey was thrilled by the new toys that were supposed to go with their new base's armory.

Even though she was appreciative of the privacy this would grant her, Sarah was surprised that they received such lavish accommodations. Since they were supposed to work as an unknown black ops team, she questioned the General on the living arrangement. Beckman assured her that hiding out in the open was the best way to prevent anyone from suspecting their connection to team Intersect.

Their new covers were issued once Bryce completed his training in Prague. Bryce was to become Bryce Lattmer, CEO of a private security company. The NSA even created multiple shell companies that were currently using the services of his company.

Sarah was to be his personal secretary, and Casey was to be John Carlson, head of Bryce's security detail. The General informed them the team would be enhanced with two extra members, but left the final decision on who to Sarah. She was hoping one of the candidates would be female, so she could take over as Bryce's "girlfriend" if the need arose. Sarah had no wish to even fake a relationship for a cover. It was too soon and she missed her Chuck too much

Not realizing how quickly her cabbie was able to move through the city traffic, Sarah found them pulling in front of the villa. She paid the cabbie, and told him to keep the rest as a tip. Grabbing her purse, she walked up to the main gate and punched in her security code. The gates swung open gracefully, as she walked down the pathway to the villa entrance.

Before she could even put her key in the door, the door swung open. She was surprised when she looked up to see Bryce grinning at her triumphantly, and raised her eyebrow in response to his obvious enthusiasm. "We have a mission Ms. Andrews."

Sarah understood his good mood, when she heard about the mission. Once upon a time, she loved the excitement of a mission. In fact, she craved it. She knew how Bryce felt after spending three months being put through a ringer during his training. Even Casey had been sympathetic to the hours he was forced to flash and train repeatedly. But Bryce was the consummate professional the entire time. He completed the training, without complaints, all in anticipation of this moment. She knew from experience, that his desire for a mission was almost as high as hers once had been. She offered him a brief smile and finally entered through the open door he was holding.

* * *

As soon as she walked into the new Castle, Sarah saw Casey already sitting in there, flipping through files of potential teammates. Having worked with Casey the past two years, she knew he was totally devoted to the job. Hell, his idea of a vacation usually involved training exercises in Afghanistan. She didn't think Casey even had the ability to relax like a normal person. His entire life was devoted to duty, honor, and the Reagan way.

She took a seat next to Casey, and offered him a nod in greeting. "Hey Casey," she greeted her partner.

Sarah smiled when she heard him grunt in acknowledgement. '_Chuck was right_,' she thought. '_His grunts do sound different_.' Her nerd always surprised her with how insightful he was. She laughed when he first told her he was numbering each of Casey's grunts. She begged him for a copy, so she could learn to speak in grunt, but he adamantly refused. _"Sorry, Agent Walker. I can only communicate with one Neanderthal at a time._" she remembered him say with that silly grin.

When she felt the grin forming on her lips, Sarah forced herself to put aside her thoughts about her adorable nerd. She needed to be focused now. The harder they worked at destroying the Ring, the faster she could get back to the life she couldn't live without. '_I hope he still remembers me when this is all over_.'

The screen in the briefing room suddenly turned on, and all three Agents came to attention as they saw General Beckman.

"Good morning team," said the obviously tired General. "Today our target is, Francisco Del Rio."

The three Agents watched as another screen flashed to a picture of a tall Spanish man, decked out in a white suit and a black silk shirt. He was sitting at a restaurant surrounded by three beautiful women.

"Mr. Rio is a suspected money launderer for the Ring. You will be attending a party thrown for his birthday. Your cover will be a married couple...Mr. and Mrs. Mathews."

The General paused briefly, trying to see if the cover affected Agent Walker in any way. Pleased to see the woman's cold demeanor, she continued, "Mr. Rio is known to be a playboy. Normally we would have sent you in separately, but Mr. Rio is known for his attempts at seducing married women."

Casey grunted in disgust, but did so softly. He was a trained NSA Agent, and would cut off his right arm, before disrespecting a senior officer like Beckman.

The General looked directly at Sarah and said," Your mission is to get close to Mr. Rio and get access to his bedroom. Once there, you are to break into his safe and copy his accounts and client information. You are to use any means necessary to carry out your goal. "

The General didn't wait for a response, before ending the connection.

Bryce was smiling in anticipation of his first mission as the Intersect, when he turned to see Sarah staring blankly at the screen in front of her. Despite her emotionless facade, he had been around her long enough to know she was worried. It pained him to realize why she was concerned. He knew she had strong feelings for Chuck, maybe she even loved him. He knew she didn't want to go undercover with another man, especially when that man was him.

A part of him was saddened to think she felt that way. He could still remember the incredible chemistry they used to have. Bryce knew that when she accepted to stay with the team, she did so because Beckman refused to let her quit. He hoped that her feelings for Chuck were just an infatuation, but after the way she acted since they left Burbank, he knew those feelings were real.

He also knew he had to discuss this situation with her, before they got to the mission. Regardless of how any of them felt, emotions during a mission could get one of them, if not all of them killed. Bryce motioned for Casey to give him a second with Sarah, and waited until the big man left the room, before clearing his throat loudly.

Sarah snapped out of her daydream, as she heard Bryce clearing his throat. When she turned around, she noticed Casey had already left the room, and shook her head in disgust. '_Damn_,' she thought. '_How long have I been standing like this? Get your head in the game Sarah_.'

When she saw Bryce smile at her, Sarah couldn't help but groan in frustration. She was able to avoid this moment for the past three months, because Bryce was rendered nearly comatose at the end of each training session in Prague. Sarah always knew this confrontation was inevitable and squared her shoulders, ready to set Bryce straight. She had no desire to continue anything but a professional relationship with her former partner/lover, and she was determined to make him understand that.

Before she was able to tell Bryce her feelings, Sarah was stunned when she heard him say, "Sarah, I love you."

She saw him reach his hands out to grasp hers, but she stepped away from his touch. A part of her wanted to be with him, but she knew it was only lust, and not the amazing love she felt for Chuck. What she had with Bryce was always more about lust than love.

Bryce felt a momentary twinge of sadness, as he saw Sarah step away from him. He didn't want to force the issue, and remained where he was. Looking into her crystal blue eyes, he continued before she could interrupt him. "I love you Sarah, but I'm not in love with you. Does that make sense to you?"

Sarah was too stunned to respond. She had no idea where Bryce was going with this, so she just remained silent.

Bryce sensed her confusion at what he said, and tried to explain himself. "I know you love Chuck, Sarah. Its okay. Honest, I'm happy for the two of you. You know how much I care about him. He's the only friend I have in this world."

He waited until he saw her nod her head for him to continue.

"What we had together was special to me, but that's all I could ever give you. I'm a spy. I could never give you the things that Chuck could. I know that you're hesitant to go on this mission tonight, because of our cover or what you may have to do with Rio for the mission."

Bryce didn't need her to acknowledge what he was saying. He knew he was right. The Sarah Walker that was once his lover and partner, was not the same Sarah Walker standing in front of him.

"I can't tell you what will happen with Rio, but I can ease any thoughts you may have about us. I won't try to press the situation in my favor, or hit on you needlessly. I know you may not believe me, but I really do love you. You were the best partner I ever had, and I'm hoping the second friend I have in this world."

Bryce hoped she believed him, because he meant every word he said. After Prague, any delusions he had about rekindling their previous relationship, were shattered. She was completely compromised by the King of Nerds, his best friend, Chuck Bartowski.

Sarah couldn't believe what just happened. She completely expected him to try hitting on her, maybe some casual flirting, or even to go straight for a home run and try to get with her right on the briefing room table. The last thing she expected was this.

As she stared into Bryce's, she tried to decipher if he was telling the truth. Sarah knew Bryce was extremely confident in his ability to lie, but she never told him that she knew when he was lying. He had a tell. Staring at him now, she couldn't believe it. He was telling the truth.

"Thank you, Bryce," she managed to whisper.

She saw her former lover smile at her once and then watched as he turned around and left the room.

For the first time in months, Sarah felt like there was some hope. She dreaded having to fend off Bryce's attempts to bed her. But now, without the tension of worrying about working with him again, she finally let herself relax. Things were definitely beginning to look up. '_Now if we can just deal with the Ring, I can go back to snuggling with my Chuck_.'

Truly happy for the first time in weeks, Sarah left the briefing room to get ready for her mission.

* * *

**(03-03-10) 11:15 am Unknown Ring Training Facility:**

Chuck looked at his watch, and sighed. It was almost time for him to meet Agent Hale in the dojo. He actually enjoyed the rush of fighting hand to hand, but he hated when he ended up hurting someone during his sparring matches.

Chuck still remembered the surprise on Hale's face, when they started his training in hand to hand combat. His first lessons were in Karate, and he was basically a human punching bag for the first few hours of his training. His anger and frustration at the constant beating and ridicule from his bald instructor, caused him to lash out without thinking. His actions resulted in a savage take-down by his instructor, and left Chuck gasping for air.

Hale had been furious with his attack. "_Emotions do you no good in a fight, Mr. Fisher. Your opponent will goad you relentlessly, hoping for you to become angry. The moment that happens, you have lost. Angry people mistakes. And mistakes Mr. Fisher...they get you killed."_

Chuck had been in too much pain to respond. He forced himself to his feet, and got back onto the training mat. He took a deep breath before facing his teacher, and tried to clear his mind of all his distractions. That's when the strangest thing happened. His mind became flooded with images and pictures about Karate. The images appeared so fast, he didn't even get a chance to think how they had gotten there, before they disappeared.

He looked up to see Hale in an attack stance, and was about to tell his teacher what he had "seen", when the older man suddenly attacked him. Chuck wasn't sure how he was doing it, but he was seamlessly blocking every attempt by Hale to strike his body. He could see Hale become frustrated, as his every attack, was met by the proper parry from Chuck. After a few more minutes of just blocking, Chuck decided he would try to attack. The speed and skill with which he responded, stunned his instructor. Seconds later, it was Hale who was on the ground gasping for air.

After that day, his training had been doubled. What little time he had to himself before that, was stripped away. His days were spent with various teachers, learning the martial form they were most proficient with. He didn't always see things like he had with Karate, with every combat form they taught, but he had seen it with others. The best thing was, once he saw those images, he always remembered them. So far, he was able to "learn" Kung Fu, Jujitsu and Krav Maga as fast as he had Karate.

His failure to pick up other combat forms, as fast as those, was perplexing to his teachers and to Hale. They didn't understand why he wasn't able to learn Muy Thai, Kickboxing our pressure point fighting as quickly as the others. As his training progressed, Chuck learned that most fighting styles carried many of the same elements. Since he had "learned" a few styles already, he found that over the next few months of training, he quickly become proficient in the martial forms he was lacking in.

As he made his way to the dojo, Chuck was surprised by how much time had passed since he lost his sister. He had been training with Hale for a year now, and his body had undergone a complete metamorphosis. Under the constant training implemented by the bald instructor, his shoulders and chest had gained in mass, and his entire body was well-defined, but still lean. Hale warned him against adding too much bulk to his frame. He told Chuck stories of men who could bench press enormous weight, but weren't able to lift themselves up a wall during training. Chuck had taken his advice and avoided the use of large weights. Instead, he concentrated on exhausting his body with a lighter weight. This allowed for his well sculpted frame, but still gave him a strength that would rival a man larger than him in size.

Today was the day Chuck had been dreading. Hale informed him that a demonstration of his skill would be required by the Director, before he could achieve Agent status. Chuck knew that if he failed today, he would never be given a chance to help Daniel get their revenge for his sister's murder. He could feel his nerves trying to overwhelm his body, but he quickly fought for his emotional control. _'No more emotions_,' he thought. '_Emotions cause mistakes, and mistakes get you killed_.'

As soon as he walked into the dojo, Chuck was surprised by the number of people who were present. Usually his training hours were spent with Hale and sometimes another teacher. Today, there were multiple people sitting in chairs beside the training mat. The mat itself was surrounded by a dozen people. Some he recognized as his teachers for a brief time, and others he had never seen before.

In his peripheral vision, he saw his brother sitting calmly at the end of the row. He wanted to say something to him, but he didn't want to upset Hale. Chuck walked onto the mat, and bowed to his instructor for the past year. He remained bent at the waist, until the older man mirrored his action. Once the ceremony was complete, Chuck came to attention, and waited for Hale to explain what was happening.

Hale walked up to his star pupil, and said, "Congratulations, Mr. Fisher. Today is your final day of testing. If you pass, you will officially become an Agent."

Vincent stared at the young man in front of him, and was incredibly surprised at how far he had come. He knew he could have trained the nerd into an Agent, but even he couldn't have guessed how well the nerd would take to the training. The young man had an incredible memory, and the speed with which he learned multiple combat forms was truly frightening.

Once an elite member, of an elite fighting force, Vincent was certain the man before him was the best he had ever seen. The speed and quickness of Chuck's attacks were already legendary among the Agents that were involved with his training. His incredible awareness of his surroundings, allowed him to defend himself against multiple opponents. While his skills with knives and guns were well beyond those of normal Agents, Hale knew that at hand to hand, he had never seen anyone as deadly as Charles Fisher.

"Mr. Fisher, first you will fight against two opponents. If you do well, you will be tested against five opponents. How well you do against your attackers, will determine whether you pass of fail."

Chuck didn't trust himself to respond, so he just nodded his head in agreement.

The first two opponents turned to face him, and he recognized one of them as his instructor in Kung Fu. He bowed to the two men, and waited for Hale to start the match. As soon as he heard the command, Chuck attacked. Catching the two guys off guard, he slammed his foot into the knee of the first guy and launched an uppercut at the other. Both men were beaten before they could even prepare to attack. Chuck was concentrating so hard on making sure he wasn't making a mistake, he didn't notice the looks of surprise and awe coming from everyone in the room.

Hale motioned for five of the men surrounding the mat to rise, but he was interrupted by a man sitting in one of the seats. Chuck didn't know who the man was, but by the suit he was wearing, he assumed it was someone important in the Ring. He heard the man call out,"All of them Mr. Hale."

Chuck saw Hale reluctantly nod his head in agreement, and noticed the remaining two guys rise to surround him. As he looked upon his opponents, Chuck knew he was being faced with unfair odds. Hale always stressed that even the most skilled Agents should avoid altercations with multiple trained opponents. No one was good enough to fight seven trained guys. Chuck had to force himself to not scream at the unknown man's tactics. '_Fuck it_,' he thought. '_I just have to take out as many as I can_.'

Chuck slipped into his attack stance, feet spread shoulder width, body slightly tilted to the side, and hands raised in front of him. He didn't need to think what style he would use, he already knew.

As he learned the various martial arts he was taught during his training, his mind was able to connect the styles together. He blended the best qualities he found in each art form, and used them to create his own personal style of fighting. Chuck had never shown any of his teachers his personal style, because he feared they wouldn't allow him to continue using it. Instead, he used the time before he would go to sleep to practice secretly in his room.

Chuck smiled as he thought how shocked everyone was going to be. Since no one specified how he needed to defeat his opponents, he didn't think they could blame him for using his own style to fight. Chuck heard the attack command from Hale, but his opponents learned from his previous match. They already formed a ring around him, and when the command was given, they were ready to react. Chuck's hands and feet became a blur as he effortlessly moved in between the attackers, blocking everything aimed at his body. While trained to fight, his opponents weren't trained to fight together, and would get in each other's way, while trying to attack him. Chuck used this to his advantage, as he rammed his head into one guys head. He grabbed the injured man by the collar and threw him into the two man he could "feel" behind him. When he saw the pair was stunned by the contact, he ran towards them and knocked the first guy out with a spinning heel kick. Before the second man could respond, Chuck unleashed a vicious elbow uppercut that dropped him to the floor. He continued spinning around the blue mat and continued to attack the remaining men. His hands and feet rapidly hitting their throats, and groin. Within moments, all seven men were laying on the ground, their groans echoing through the stunned silence.

Hale looked down at the injured men in amazement. He had never seen anyone fight with such lethal grace. '_What the hell style was he using_?,' he thought.

When he saw the Director and Shaw approach him, Hale he quickly masked his amazement.

"Congratulations, Agent Hale. Your pupil is quite talented."

"Thank you, Director," Hale replied.

The Director then turned his complete attention to Chuck. He looked him up and down, and Chuck was beginning to grow nervous with the continuing silence. His mind started racing through the past few minutes, to see if he had made a mistake. Suddenly he heard the British drawl of the Director say, "Hello Agent Fisher. Welcome to the Ring."

Chuck could only smile in appreciation when he heard the Director's words. He had finally done it. Now he was ready to get his revenge. '_I'm coming for you, Agent Walker_.'


	4. Secrets, Lies, and Truths

**Chapter 4: Secret, Lies and Truths**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, all mistakes are my own. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck

**(03-15-10) 10:15 am Unknown Ring Facility:**

Shaw waited in anticipation for the arrival of Agent Hale. He already knew the NSA facility that Hale's team raided last night, had been a decoy Intersect facility. His desire to speak to the bald Agent, was centered around his need to know how his 'little brother' did on his first mission. Shaw smirked as he realized how far the nerd had come. If his skills during training, translated to the real world, the Ring would soon have a weapon that would give them their victory against the CIA and NSA.

Daniel heard the soft knock on the door, and immediately called out, "Come in."

He saw the door open, and Hale walk into the room. Daniel was a little surprised when Dr. Mueller accompanied the deadly Ring Agent into his office. Ignoring the smaller man, he asked Hale," Agent Hale, how did Chuck perform during the mission last night?"

He was briefly stunned to see the bald Agent smile. Shaw was certain that he had never seen the Agent show any type of emotion before.

"Agent Fisher, was extraordinary last night. I have rarely seen an Op pulled off with such efficiency. The most impressive part was, there were no casualties on either side."

Shaw knew the mission had been successful, as far as the infiltration of the facility was concerned. Unfortunately, the facility had been a decoy, and the Intersect information wasn't there. As he thought about Hale's assessment of the mission, Daniel was a little worried at hearing about the lack of casualties. While most people would applaud such an outcome, it made Shaw apprehensive. If Chuck couldn't pull the trigger, his effectiveness as a field Agent would become decidedly limited.

"What happened last night?," he asked curiously.

"Once we arrived at the NSA facility, I informed the team that Agent Fisher would now have command. We subdued the perimeter guards with tranqs, and then Agent Fisher used his laptop to override the door. Once we entered, he told the team to switch their comms to active and keep them open."

Shaw was furious at hearing that. The NSA had the best surveillance in the intelligence community. By activating their comms, they might as well have called ahead and told them they were coming. "And you let this happen?," he asked incredulously.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"Agent Fisher is full of surprises," he replied. "He apparently has created a jamming device on his watch, that prevented anyone in the facility from actively using their comms, while at the same time isolating our comms from the jamming mechanism."

Shaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. Without realizing it, a large smile began to twitch at the corners of his mouth. Chuck was suddenly becoming more useful than he ever dreamed. In all his years with the CIA, he never heard of a jamming device that worked as well as what Hale just described. Curious about how Chuck was in possession of the device, he asked the Agent," Where the hell did Chuck get the jammer?"

Vincent shook his head in response and answered,"I believe he made it himself, Mr. Shaw."

Dr. Mueller was listening quietly to the report made by Vincent, and interjected when he heard Shaw's question on the watch jammer.

"Chuck is a common fixture with the tech guys in our lab. After his successful decryption of the flash drive, he has become somewhat of a hero to them. After his training, he usually spends the rest of the day working on some gadget with the tech guys. They are all in awe of his talents."

Shaw was impressed with the news. He knew Chuck had gone to Stanford, but he never imagined, a loser that worked at Buy More, would be able to create such a useful device. Setting aside his momentary joy at Chuck's usefulness as a Ring Agent, he motioned for Vincent to continue with his report.

"Once we set our comms to the channel he specified, he detached Agents Mikels and Henderson to the central security station. He gave them a pre-set flash drive, that would automatically erase all video footage of our presence, and replace it with footage that was looped from the previous day."

Vincent took a pause to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he had felt the rush of such a well executed mission. His impression of Chuck had grown each day of his training. After last night, he knew the young man would be the ultimate weapon for the Ring's cause to be successful. With Chuck as the Ring Intersect, nothing could stop the Ring from winning this war.

When he felt Shaw's impatience at the incomplete report, he quickly continued.

"Despite our comm link advantage, we were discovered by a group of patrolling guards. Agent Fisher was excellent in subduing our adversaries. Before Agent Marks or I could react to the guards, he was able to shoot four of them with his tranq darts, and knocked out the last guard with an elbow to the face."

Vincent knew that the next part of the report, is what Daniel would be most interested in, so he chose his words carefully.

"Agent Marks decided to make certain the guards would be neutralized permanently and pulled out his knife. But before he could carry out his task, Mr. Fisher removed the knife from his hands and pinned him to the wall in the corridor with his forearm. He placed Mark's own knife against his throat, and told him that the guards were just soldiers who didn't know the truth about their superiors. That one day, these 'enemies' would become our brothers in arms. Mr. Fisher made certain all team members were aware to use non lethal force, unless it became necessary to protect our own lives."

The rest of the report ended quickly. Without any Intersect data at the facility, the team left once they realized the building was just a decoy.

Daniel was both impressed and worried about Chuck's first mission report.

"Do you think Chuck will be able to take a life?," he asked.

Vincent took a calming breath before he answered. He knew Shaw was short sided, and he didn't want there to be any confusion, in his belief in Chuck, to do whatever needed to be done.

"Yes Mr. Shaw, I do think Mr. Fisher will be able to take a life when it becomes necessary. But he is not a murderer. He will not take lives needlessly."

Vincent waited patiently as Shaw thought about his impressions on Chuck.

"But you don't believe Chuck will take a life, if it's just based on an order."

Hale shook his head in resignation.

"No Mr. Shaw. I do not believe Mr. Fisher will kill, just because of an order. Despite what was done to his memories, the young man is still a very moral person. If you can convince him that his intended target deserves to die, I believe Mr. Fisher will not hesitate when the time arrives."

Shaw was not thrilled to learn, that Chuck was not the 'Killing machine' he had hoped to provide for the Director. But Shaw was a realist. He didn't survive years as a double Agent in the CIA, without learning how to adapt. If Chuck needed to believe the targets that would be provided for him deserved to die, he knew the Ring would arrange for false information to be implanted on them. _'Once he has a few kills, perhaps the need to convince him would no longer be needed_,' he hoped.

Despite his initial disappointment with last night's mission, overall, Shaw was thrilled at the prospect of having Chuck as the Ring Intersect. His ingenuity with the homemade jamming device was incredible. After his martial display in front of the Director, Shaw no longer doubted Chuck's physical abilities. If anything, he was amazed at how lethal the idiot had become. He had even seen Hale become weary around his 'little brother.'

Once he became aware of the silence after Hale's report, Shaw finally acknowledged the annoying doctor.

"How are the memory uploads proceeding with Chuck?," he asked Mueller.

The diminutive doctor, enthusiastically responded,"Fantastic. The implanted memories are taking longer to dissipate. The last upload lasted five weeks. Based on the reports we received with the glasses, two or three more sessions, will make his uploaded memories permanent."

Shaw barely managed to control his excitement over the news. When he was first informed about the memory uploads, he had been skeptical on their effectiveness. Once he had seen how well they worked, he became frustrated to learn that the uploaded memories would only last a few weeks, before the real memories returned.

In order for the memories to become permanent, it would need multiple uploads. When he heard the report, Shaw was furious at the time required to make Chuck's false memories become stable. He didn't want to risk losing his tentative hold on his 'golden goose'.

Shaw tried to arrange for the memory uploads to be done rapidly over a few weeks, but Mueller warned him that too many uploads, in a short time period, would overload Chuck's brain and lead to a stroke. Reluctantly, Shaw was forced to agree to Mueller's timeline. As his mind registered Muellers assessment of the uploads, he finally realized how close he was to having Chuck forever be part of the Ring, and couldn't contain his enthusiasm.

"That's excellent news Dr. Mueller. Arrange for a refresher as soon as you think its appropriate. Once its done, I will need your report to send to the Director."

Without remorse, Shaw arrogantly dismissed the two men from his office. As he leaned back in his chair, he began to re-evaluate his future within the Ring. With his "little brother", soon to be permanently fixed in his corner, perhaps his initial desire to be the new Director was too small. Perhaps he should be looking for a spot as one of the Elders. Shaw smiled, as he worked on his new plans for the Ring.

* * *

**(03-16-10) 9:07 am Unknown Orion Safe House:**

Orion entered his third safe house of the week, and immediately checked for bugs. He managed to stay hidden from both the government and Fulcrum, only by erring on the side of caution. Some thought he was paranoid, but he knew it was necessary to stay ahead of his enemies. Once he was satisfied the small apartment he rented was safe, Orion pulled out one of his special computers and turned it on. As he waited for the laptop to boot, he recalled how difficult the past year had been.

It took him months of searching, but he was finally able to find out who had taken his son. When he first discovered the Ring, he was surprised they were the ones that kidnapped Chuck. Orion spent the past twenty years fighting against Fulcrum, and never even heard of the Ring. He couldn't believe they had the resources to know where the Intersect was being uploaded. He knew information for that upload was only available to the highest members in the intelligence agencies. For the Ring to be present at the facility, their influence within the agencies must be extensive.

He was monitoring NSA channels, hoping to hear anything on Chuck, when he first heard about the group. His innocent research into the Ring, resulted in more than he expected, and he was able to tap into a secure Ring network and intercept a heavily encrypted data file.

Orion spent weeks trying to hack the encrypted files, but failed in every attempt. The encryption was the best he had ever seen, and he spent hours pouring over code after code, trying to find a weakness he could exploit. That's when he had discovered the familiar code. It was his. An old version, but nonetheless, one of his. It had been augmented and changed so much, that he wasn't able to recognize it at first. But after weeks stripping the code down, he finally found his original creation. Only three people in the world could have known about that code, and two of them were dead. The only person who could be using it, was one of the original members of the Intersect project...Anton Kerilin.

Once he was aware of the base code, Orion was able to finally access the secure files. What he had found, shocked him. The entire file was based around Chuck. He cried when he saw Chuck's interrogation after he was first kidnapped. He read the reports about what they had done to his innocent son, and his heart broke for his loss. But when he saw the last video, he felt his body explode with rage.

The doctors involved with uploading the new memories to his son, attached a copy of the memories that were uploaded. The rage he felt after watching the videos, had taken days to simmer.

Orion tried to track where the files originated, but the signal was bounced off so many servers, he couldn't get an exact read on the location. So he poured through all the data in the files, hoping he would find a clue. As he worked through the data, Stephen saw his son's training in fast forward, and he was amazed at his physical development. His son had always been a skinny adorable nerd. As his training progressed, he could see the drastic changes occurring in his son's body. Towards the end of the videos in the file, Stephen was impressed with how toned his son had become. Chucks body was still lean, but more closely resembled that of his new son-in-law, Devon.

What made Stephen afraid, was how dangerous his son had become. The last video in the file had Chuck sparring against multiple opponents. He was shocked when he saw how efficiently Chuck dispatched the men he was fighting. His technique was flawless, and at times, seemed almost too perfect.

While his own abilities in hand to hand were limited, Stephen was married to a woman who was considered a master in the art of fighting. Even his wife would have been hard pressed to defeat that many men simultaneously. The ease with which Chuck accomplished the feat, left him mesmerized by his son's lethal grace. Stephen knew Chuck had never shown any aptitude for fighting or violence in general, and he was afraid how his son was able to acquire this ability so quickly.

On a hunch, Stephen input all the Ring videos into his computer, and matched them to the Intersect 2.0 files the government uploaded into the cube he made for them. His worst fears were confirmed, when the computer found a match in his son's technique, mirror the Intersect's pre-programmed data.

After days of cross referencing the videos with the various fighting styles in the 2.0 upload, he was puzzled to find only four more matches. Based on his findings, Stephen deduced, his son was somehow able to download the 2.0, but only parts of it. Some of the styles he was trained in, were exact copies of the patterns written into the Intersect. While other styles he used in the videos, were present in the Intersect, he wasn't using the pre-programmed data. It's as if he learned them on his own.

By the time Stephen was done with his research on the Ring, he knew the window to rescue Chuck, was rapidly closing. Based on the reports he read from the Ring doctors, Stephen knew he had little time left to find his son. If the memory uploads continued, they would never be able to retrieve Chuck's real memories.

Even with all his talents, Stephen knew he would need help to find Chuck. He dreaded making the call, but he would deal with the devil herself, to save his family. His fingers flew across the keyboard, as he hacked into the secure NSA network.

When the diminutive redhead finally appeared on his screen, he smiled and said, "Hello Diane."

* * *

**(03-16-10) 9:17 am General Beckman's Office:**

General Diane Beckman sat behind her desk, having just finished briefing Team Intersect on their new mission. She was studiously reviewing the reports from the break-in at the decoy NSA facility, and she was astounded to learn that a single team subdued her agents, broke into one of her facilities, and not a single record could be found of their break-in.

Somehow they were able to hack a security system, she was assured was unhackable. They even managed to erase all video evidence of their presence. If not for the multiple guards that were reported to be tranqued by the Strike Team, no one would have even known they had been at the facility.

She was still fuming over the reports, when she saw the camera on her monitor begin to flash. Beckman realized a secure connection was being established, and she patiently waited to see who it was.

If not for her years of training, she wouldn't have been unable to control the shock at seeing Stephen Bartowski appear on her monitor. The man known as Orion, and the creator of the Intersect, she knew he had a disdain for the government that was unparalleled. While she sympathized with the reasons for his hatred, she knew it was done for the greater good. No one person was more valuable than the greater good. Sacrifices were made by soldiers every day, and sometimes those sacrifices were even required by civilians.

"Hello Diane," she heard him say.

Beckman responded in kind to his unusual politeness, and answered, "Hello Stephen. What can I do for you?"

"I believe we can help each other, Diane."

Beckman was surprised to hear his offer to work with her. She knew Orion wanted nothing to do with the government. His recent help was only due to his desire to remove the Intersect from his son, and repay Larkin for a debt he believed he owed the Agent.

"I'm surprised you would want to work with the government, Stephen."

She watched as his calm demeanor slowly began to evaporate.

"They have my son, Diane. The damn Ring has my son!"

Of all the things she expected him to say, that wasn't one of them. Charles Bartowski was a certifiable pain in her ass, but she grudgingly grew to admire his unique methods. They certainly resulted in positive results against the ultimate defeat of Fulcrum. Secretly, she was pleased when Chuck had the 1.0 removed. The young man had done more for his country than should be required by a civilian, and with the 2.0 complete, she was more than happy to let him return to the 'normal' life he so craved.

"I'm sorry, Stephen. Are you positive he was taken by the Ring?

Suddenly the screen on her desk began opening files at random. The General looked on in amazement, as videos and reports for Charles Bartowski began flashing across her screen. Her jaw dropped in awe, as she saw Chuck annihilate seven men without any effort.

"Yes Diane. I'm positive they have my son. I intercepted this file from a secure Ring network. They somehow know Chuck was a candidate for the Omaha project, and they tested him themselves. They intend to use him for the Ring Intersect."

Diane's bewilderment at seeing the klutzy nerd fight and look like a trained Agent, was replaced by her fear at hearing the Ring had an Intersect.

"What? The Ring has an Intersect?"

She was confused when she saw Stephen shake his head in response.

"No Diane. I don't think they have one yet. Based on some of the reports I've read from a Dr. Mueller, they are close to having one. Once its complete, they'll have the perfect host to be their Intersect."

Any feelings she had for Chuck, were quickly bottled up. She couldn't allow for that to happen. The greater good was paramount and had to be protected at all costs. She knew she would order Chuck's death in a heartbeat, before she allowed him to let their enemies win the war.

"I can't allow that Stephen. Whether Chuck has agreed or been forced to help the Ring, I can't allow him to become their Intersect."

Stephen knew what the implied threat was. The General would kill her own son, if she believed it was necessary for the greater good. He had no doubt she wouldn't hesitate to kill his. He knew he had to be careful. If he wanted to get her help, he would have to sell the next part of his plan. He just had to be careful with how much he told her.

"He already has the Intersect, Diane. They just don't know it."

If the situation wasn't so dire, he would have laughed at the look of shock on her face.

"How can that be, Stephen? You just said the Ring hasn't completed their own Intersect. Did you lie about removing the 1.0 from Chuck?"

Stephen could see the veins pop out across the tiny general's forehead, and knew her confusion was slowly turning to anger. He reminded himself to be careful with how much he was about to reveal.

"Relax Diane. The 1.0 was removed, and the Ring still hasn't completed their own Intersect. Chuck downloaded the 2.0. When Bryce was taken by the Fulcrum Agent I flashed on, I told Chuck. He went to the upload site to help. I believe he was in the vent crawl space above the Intersect white room, when Bryce activated the 2.0."

Stephen knew that Chuck only downloaded part of the 2.0, but he needed Beckman to believe the Ring already possessed all of the government's secrets. He knew the next part he would tell her, while true, would be infinitely worse if Chuck had all the data files as well as the skills package.

As she processed this information, Beckman began to worry. If the Ring already had its own Intersect, they could realistically win this war. With the infiltration by Fulcrum and the Ring within the highest levels of the government, they could even have an advantage. But she was unaware of any major losses on their end. If anything, Larkin and his team had been fairly successful in battling against the Ring.

"If Chuck already has the 2.0, why doesn't the Ring know? By now, they must have noticed him flash."

Diane watched as the video files on her screen suddenly disappeared and were replaced with multiple brain scans.

"When I agreed to create the Intersect for Bryce, I had to make significant changes to the design. The original design requires a minimum of 90% retention rate to successfully download the data. Since Bryce's score was only a 88, I had to map the design exactly to his neural pathways. Between that and compressing the data more than the 1.0, I was able to lower the minimum requirements to fit his retention rate. When Chuck inadvertently downloaded the 2.0, it failed to find the proper neural pathways. Since the data was significantly suppressed, and his retention rate is near perfect, I believe his brain absorbed the data completely. From my analysis of his training, Chuck is recalling the Intersect data as a memory, rather than a flash"

Stephen stopped his explanation, as he tried to read Beckman's reactions. He knew this part was a lie. Since the Intersect was calibrated specifically for Bryce, if Chuck attempted to download the entire thing, he would most certainly have died. He knew the only reason his son was still alive, was because the download had been limited. The condensed data, his high retention rate, and the limited download, allowed Chuck's brain to effectively absorb the information. Stephen theorized, even that would have killed anyone who lacked a retention rate as high as Chuck.

Diane was barely managing to keep her fears in check. She knew she couldn't afford to lose control now. If what Stephen said was true, the Ring couldn't be allowed an Intersect of their own.

"What do you need from me, Stephen?"

"I need Bryce and Sarah to lure Chuck out."

Stephen expected her emphatic reaction, and wasn't surprised when he saw her shake her head in answer.

"That's not possible Stephen. I will not risk the only Intersect the government has, to rescue a traitor."

Stephen bristled in anger, when he heard her refer to his son as a traitor. He knew he should keep his emotions controlled, but he couldn't contain his outrage at her statement.

"My son is not a traitor, Diane," he screamed. "They brainwashed him. They used Intersect technology to upload false memories into his brain. He believes he is a brother-in-law to a former CIA Agent named Daniel Shaw. According to his memories, Sarah and Bryce were ordered by you, to torture him and his sister for information on Daniel. While he was rescued, his imaginary sister was killed by your Agents. But the memories aren't permanent yet. They only last a few weeks, before he needs to get another upload, and he needs multiple uploads before those memories become permanent. We still have time to rescue him."

Even in his anger, he could tell Beckman realized how valuable Chuck would be for the Ring. He knew he had to give her an advantage, before she would consider helping him.

"Help me get my son back Diane, and I'll help you. I'll build you a new intersect, and I'll even give you the decryption key to the Ring's files. And lastly, I'll help you fix your current Intersect."

Beckman's eyes blazed as she realized his last statement.

"What do you mean by fix my current Intersect? What's wrong with Bryce?"

"Nothing as of now. But eventually his brain will start to deteriorate. Without a Governor to help regulate his neural pathways, his brain will overload and he'll die. I intended to supply Bryce with a Governor, but it looks like it will have to part of our agreement now."

Beckman knew she was stuck in a corner. Without a working Intersect, and Chuck being used successfully by the Ring, they could very well lose the war. She knew Stephen was forcing her to help him, but she refused to agree on his terms. Even when she was backed into a corner, General Diane Beckman didn't shy away from a fight. She would always find an advantage and attack.

"If I help you get Chuck, I want you to give me the decryption key, give Bryce the governor, and after you build us a new Intersect, I want all the designs for the cube and the cypher."

A part of Stephen wanted to jump at the offer, but he worked for and against the government, for a very long time. He realized Beckman and those like her, would easily break their end of the bargain, if it would preserve the greater good. If they had the designs, any leverage he would have in the future would be non-existent. Until his entire family was safe, he couldn't afford to give up his greatest bargaining chip.

"If you want the designs to the cube, and the cypher, I want a guarantee that my family will be protected by the President. Once they are ALL safe, I will make you a new Intersect and give you all of the designs."

Beckman was shocked when he agreed to her demands. She couldn't believe he readily agreed to give her the designs. The deal was everything she could have imagined. The risks were high, but the rewards were more than she could have hoped for.

"Okay Stephen. Once we get Chuck, you give us the decryption key for the Ring files and the Governor for Bryce. After I get a Presidential guarantee for the safety of your family, you will make us a new Intersect and give us the designs for the cube and cypher. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes Diane. We do. I need a few days to get some things in order, but once I'm ready, I'll call you with the plan."

* * *

No sooner did Stephen disconnect with Beckman, his personal phone started to ring. Only one person in the world even knew that number existed.

_"Stephen secure."_

_"Mary secure."_

_"I found him Stephen. I'm coming home."_

* * *

**(03-19-10) 7:22 am Casa Bartowski:**

Eleanor Woodcomb woke up to the sound of a blender, and nearly cried in pain. Her head was still throbbing, a sure sign that she would need her hangover cure. She forced herself out of bed, and cupped her hands over her ears, as she made her way towards the offending noise.

When she entered the kitchen, Ellie saw her husband bobbing his head to the music playing through his headphones. She called out his name, hoping he would turn off the blender, but she quickly realized he couldn't hear her. She finally stomped her way to the blender and shut off the loud machine herself.

Without waiting to see if Devon noticed her, she immediately made her way to the coffee machine. A gift from her wayward brother, it was programmed to make coffee every morning at seven, and her body desperately needed it as part of her hang over cure.

The pain in her head slowly abated, when the ringing in her ears stopped. Ellie carefully grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and filled it with the piping hot coffee. After a few sips, she could feel the caffeine waking up her tired body.

Despite the discomfort she was in, she smiled as she saw her husband dancing in the corner, still oblivious to her presence. The smile turned into a rich laughter, when Devon turned around and jumped back in surprise at her presence.

"Nice moves sweetie," she snickered to her husband.

Devon pulled off his headphones and leaned down to kiss his wife softly on the lips.

"Morning babe," Devon said, as he grinned at his hung over wife. "Kind of surprised you got up this early. Seemed like you and Susan had quite the night yesterday."

"Normally I wouldn't have," Ellie replied in faux annoyance. "But someone decided to wake me up with the sound of the loudest machine in this kitchen.

When she saw Devon try to apologize, she kissed her husband quickly on the cheek, to show him all was forgiven, and went and sat on the couch.

She smiled as she recalled how her impromptu shopping session with Susan, turned into an all night drinking game of twenty questions. Ever since the two couples accidentally met at the diner near the hospital, the friendship that began in Maui, blossomed in Burbank.

The past few months had been a blur for Ellie. Since getting re-acquainted with the older couple, their lives suddenly became more active. The couples would often meet up for dinner or movie night, and loved to spend time together. Gabe and Devon bonded over their love of all things extreme, and the pair would often work out together, when Devon got time away from the hospital. Meanwhile Susan and Ellie became joined at the hips.

Their love of shopping and cooking was eerily similar, and Ellie was stunned by how close she had gotten to the older woman. At times, she couldn't believe that Gabe and Susan were still unable to become part of their nieces' life. They were such warm and caring people, it baffled her that their niece couldn't see that. Ellie really wished Susan would allow her to talk to the woman, so she could convince her how amazing her aunt and uncle really were.

In a way, she was jealous of their niece. After her parents left, she was forced to care for a younger brother, all by herself. She had to grow up so fast, she never got a chance to have someone older to lean on. Having Susan in her life filled a void, that she never knew she had. Despite their age difference, Susan was so charming and energetic, she kind of became an older sister for Ellie.

After spending years as a single parent to a little brother, she never felt the need to ask anyone for advice. Ellie always dealt with her problems on her own. She eventually learned to open up a little since she really became close to Devon, but even then, she was hesitant to share her problems with others.

So when she began arguing with Devon on what their first major purchase as a married couple should be, she was shocked when she found herself asking Susan for advice. The older woman took her out to lunch, and patiently sat through her entire rant on the situation. Her advice was so great, that when she spoke to Devon, the entire problem was easily resolved. Since then, the two women became nearly inseparable.

Ellie felt her phone vibrate in her sweatpants, and expected it to be a message from Susan. She knew from experience that the older woman could drink and dance most of the night, and still wake up at the crack of dawn.

When she looked at the message, she was surprised to see it was from her dad.

_Hello Eleanor. I need you and Devon to come to the old house tonight. I have to go away for a bit, but I wanted to talk to you before I left. Be there by 6. Don't worry about dinner. We can order pizza._

Ellie felt a momentary pang of sadness at her father leaving. She tried hard, to start a relationship with her estranged father, but he continued to remain withdrawn. They spoke every few weeks, but it rarely lasted more than a minute or two. Since her wedding day, she probably only saw him two or three times. Still, at least this time he had the courtesy to tell her he was leaving. Since he made the effort, she figured she would try to meet him halfway.

"Devon sweetie," she called out to her husband.

"Yeah babe?", Devon answered, as he walked up to the couch.

"I got a text from my dad. He wants us to go over to our old house for dinner. Would you mind? You don't have to if you don't want to go."

"No worries babe. We can go."

Ellie smiled at how amazing her husband was, and leaned back into the sofa to rest her hung over body.

* * *

**(03-19-10) 6:10 pm Bartowski House:**

Ellie sat comfortably next to Devon and looked around her old house. She was surprised to see it was exactly as she remembered. Pictures of her and Chuck, still adorned the mantle over the fireplace, and she could tell even the furniture was still the same. Before she could start reminiscing about the old days, her dad returned from the kitchen with three cans of coke.

Stephen looked at his daughter apprehensively. There was so much he needed to tell her, but he was unsure where to begin. When he finally decided on the best method, he motioned for both of them to follow him.

Ellie and Devon were confused as they followed Stephen to the back of the house. When he led them down to the basement, they looked at each other in surprise.

"Ahhh Dad. Where are we going?", Ellie asked.

"Trust me Eleanor," Stephen answered. "I'll explain everything in just a minute."

Once they entered the basement, Ellie could see it was completely empty. She remembered when this place was full of Christmas and Halloween decorations, and suddenly found herself missing her mother. After burying her emotions over the absent woman, Ellie curiously watched her father make his way to the far wall. Her jaw dropped in shock when she saw the wall her father was standing in front of, suddenly slide open. As she continued to stare at the opening, she thought it looked liked an entrance to an elevator.

As they watched Stephen enter the elevator, Ellie and Devon followed in stunned silence and barely felt the structure begin to move downwards. Seconds later, the elevator stopped at their destination. As the couple walked out behind Stephen, they looked around them in awe. The underground structure they were in was massive. They walked through a corridor created by rows upon rows of cabinets, machines and various homemade gadgets.

"Oh my god dad," Ellie exclaimed in awe. "Has this been here since we were kids? How big is it? Why do you even have this place?"

Stephen smiled as he heard his daughter ramble.

"Yes its been here since you were kids. The structure extends beneath the houses on either side of ours. The why I have this is...complicated. But tonight, you learn everything Eleanor. You learn the truth of why your mother and I left, and where Chuck has been the past year."

At the mention of her absent brother, Ellie's protective instincts kicked in.

"What about Chuck dad? How is he involved in this?"

Stephen motioned the couple to the sofa next to him, and waited until they had both sat down.

"I don't know of any easy way to say this Eleanor, but Chuck is a spy."

Stephen waited for Ellie to throw a fit, and was surprised when she just stared at him calmly. When he saw the beginnings of smile appear on her face, he realized she thought he was joking. Stephen rolled his chair to the desk behind him, and quickly grabbed the large stack of files. He rolled back to his now smiling daughter and gave half the files to her and the other half to Devon.

"I'm serious Ellie. For two years, Chuck was an intelligence asset in a joint CIA/NSA operation. Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA and Major John Casey of the NSA, were his handlers and his bodyguards."

Devon watched as his wife's demeanor rapidly change from easy-going to confrontational. Having been on the receiving end of "angry Ellie", he thought about staying silent, but couldn't. Ellie deserved to know the truth. If he didn't help out Stephen now, he knew she would become too angry to listen.

"Its true babe. I found out a few weeks before our wedding. I wanted to tell you, but Chuck made me promise not to. He didn't want you to worry about him."

Devon looked upon his wife in fear, as "angry Ellie" turned to face him. By the clenching of her jaw and the tinge of red appearing up her neck, he knew "pissed off Ellie" was about to make an appearance.

"WHATTHEHELLDEVEONMYLITTLEBROTHERISASPYANDYOUDIDN' TTELLME?"

Appreciating the chance Devon had given him to explain things to his daughter, Stephen quickly came to his son in laws rescue.

"Please Eleanor. If you can calm down for a bit, I promise I will tell you everything."

Stephen waited until his daughter managed to stop staring daggers at her husband, and look back to face him.

"Three years ago, Chuck received an email...

* * *

For the next two hours, Ellie and Devon flipped through the files in their hands. Her dad called them mission reports. As she read through the stack of files in her hands, she couldn't believe her nerdy little brother had done these things. She didn't know whether to celebrate her brother's heroism, or cry at all the dangerous things he had seen and done.

It broke her heart to read Sarah was just a cover for Chuck. She couldn't believe how they could ever have faked those feelings for each other. No one was that good an actor. Ellie became pissed when she read that both Sarah and Casey had been sent to either protect her brother, or kill him if it became necessary. The love she once felt for her former best friend, was replaced by pure hate.

Once she finally read through both stacks of files, Ellie took a calming breath, and said, "Okay dad. So Chuck has a government computer in his brain. How are you involved in this?"

Stephen sighed, as he gathered his thoughts. After years of imagining this moment, he couldn't find the words to begin.

"The computer that Chuck has in his brain, is called the Intersect. Twenty years ago, I helped build the Intersect. It was my idea. I lead a team of brilliant scientists, who helped me achieve my vision."

Stephen stopped when his personal phone began to ring. He answered it and said," Were down in the sub-basement. Come down."

Hoping it was her little brother, Ellie asked,"Is that Chuck dad?"

Stephen looked sadly at his daughter, trying to decide how to tell her the truth about Chuck. He was saved from his response, when the elevator door opened.

Ellie whipped her head around and stood, as soon as she heard the elevator doors open. She was nearly stunned into silence, when she saw Gabe and Susan walk out the door.

"What the hell is going on? Why are Gabe and Susan here?"

Before she could continue her angry tirade, Ellie recognized the person walking behind the couple, and fell back down to the couch in astonishment.

"Mom?," she gasped.

Mary Bartowski walked into the room, her eyes only looking at her daughter. She blinked away the tears, as she realized how beautiful her daughter had become. It broke her heart to have missed all those years of watching her grow into a woman.

"Yes Ellie. Its me."

Mary approached her daughter, wanting nothing more than to pull her into a tight embrace. Unsure of how Ellie would respond to such an intrusion, she opted to sit down next to her instead. Gently grasping her daughter's hands, she said,"I missed you Eleanor. I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I hope after tonight, you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

The emotions openly displayed by everyone in the room, were overwhelming. Stephen decided they needed a break before continuing with the story. He quietly left via the elevator and returned with several boxes of now cold pizza.

* * *

Once everyone had a chance to eat and drink in peace, Ellie begged her parents to continue with the story.

Mary found a chair in the room, and rolled it next to her husbands. Grasping his hand in her own, she gently squeezed it in support so he could begin.

"After graduating from MIT, I was recruited heavily by the CIA. I never wanted to make something that could be used to hurt other people, so I refused to join. But the CIA was persistent. I eventually agreed to work with them as a consultant. After a few years, I envisioned the idea of the Intersect. The government loved the idea, and I was teamed with the best scientists that were working for the CIA...Ted Roark, Hartley Winterbottom, and Anton Kerilin."

Ellie was stunned when she heard Ted Roark's name. Everyone knew what a genius the man had been. His company was at the cutting edge of technology. She thought her father was crazy when he first mentioned Roark stealing all his designs. Now that she knew how gifted he really was, it made her heart swell with pride.

"After some time, our research became so promising, it was decided we should receive constant protection. The CIA sent us Agents, that would in essence become our handlers and our bodyguards. At first I was incredibly resistant to the idea. But when I met my handler, my stance quickly changed. As the lead scientist for the program, the CIA sent me their best Agent...Your mother Ellie."

Ellie's head was swimming from the revelation. First her nerdy little brother was a super spy with a computer in his brain. Then her crazy father turned out to be a super genius. Now her mother was a spy!

"Mom? Mom is a spy?", Ellie asked in wonder.

Stephen tried not to laugh at the awe in his daughter's voice.

"Yes Eleanor. Your mom was not only the youngest Agent to graduate from the farm, she was also the best Agent in the agency. To this day, she still holds records at the CIA training farm."

Ellie could clearly hear the pride in her father's words. As she watched her parents stare lovingly into each others eyes, she felt her heart flutter with happiness.

"How old were you mom?," she asked curiously.

Mary looked at her daughter in amusement. She was a little proud that her daughter was in awe of her.

"I was nineteen when I was recruited by the CIA. I was always adventurous, and the thought of protecting my country really appealed to me. But it wasn't until I got to training, did I realize the CIA had chosen me for a reason."

Mary knew her daughter and son-in-law were both doctors. She knew they were going to be amazed at what she was about to tell them.

"Do you know what Eidetic Memory is?", she asked the pair of doctors.

Shrugging indifferently, Ellie answered, "Of course. In layman's terms, it would be called photographic memory. The person would have extraordinary recall to visual images, tactile sensations, and auditory pitch. The actual validity of real photographic memory has yet to be determined."

Mary smiled with pleasure, as she heard her daughter's clinical response.

"Your right, Ellie. Part of the reason it has been so difficult to prove the validity of Eidetic memory, has been the result of limited "true" samples in the population. Many of the people actually tested were just individuals who had excellent memory, rather than total recall."

She watched as the young couple nodded in agreement, both hanging on her every word. She knew their scientific curiosity was piqued.

"The reason the CIA recruited me so early, was because I was talented at Karate. I started taking lessons when I was a child, and I became really good really fast. I just assumed it was something I was good at. The CIA doctors actually believed my rapid development was the result of a genetic condition called Eidetic Kinesthesia."

As soon as they heard the diagnosed genetic condition, Ellie and Devon looked at each other and began to snicker loudly.

"I'm sorry mom, but the CIA doctors are hacks. That condition isn't real. It's something found in one of Chuck's comics. Not the real world."

Mary just nodded in her head in understanding.

"I know how it sounds dear. I was just as skeptical as you, when they told me. When I got to the farm, they were aware they I only trained in Karate. They began my training with Judo. I learned it in twelve days. After that, my training was altered to incorporate multiple styles of fighting. I learned Jiu Jitsu in nine days. Kung Fu only took me seven days to learn. The more styles of fighting I learned, the faster I picked up the next style. By the end of my training I could pretty much see a style of fighting once, and I could mirror it without any practice."

The bewildered looks on Ellie and Devon's faces turned to amazement, with each example. They both were at a loss for words at what they were hearing. It defied any sense of logic.

"So you can mimic anything?", Devon asked in admiration.

Mary smirked at her son-in-law.

"For the most part, yes. If it's just based off movement, than I can mirror what I see. But it doesn't allow me to mirror someone's speed or strength. If their faster or stronger than me, then I can't change that. My unique ability just allows me to copy their movements."

Mary could tell the young doctors were confused and overwhelmed by what they were hearing. She thought it would be best to hold off any further explanation for a while.

"As a result of my extensive training, I was assigned to missions that would normally go to more experienced Agents. My life was completely dedicated to my job, and it continued like that for several years. Over time I became an emotionless drone that only cared about the next mission and the rush that came from successfully completing it. Eventually my reckless actions got me injured. I managed to finish the mission, but I was shot making my escape. When I was done with the rehab, the CIA shrinks thought it would be best for me to ease into field work. They worried about PTSD from so many consecutive high risk missions. When I learned about my new assignment, I punched the doctor that got me assigned as your father's handler. If I would have known then, what I know now, I would have kissed him for saving my life.

Mary beamed in delight, as she recalled meeting the man who changed her life.

"Our first meeting didn't go too well. I resented being away from real spy work, and your father resented having a babysitter. The first few weeks we were constantly at each others throats. But due to our restrictive living arrangements, we were forced to interact on a daily basis. Over time our dislike turned to friendship. I'm still not sure how he did it, but your father broke down walls that I never believed could crumble. The first rule of spying is you never fall in love. And every second I spent with your father, I fell harder. Unfortunately we had to keep our feelings a secret, because if the CIA found out they would have forced me to a new assignment."

Ellie gasped at the unfairness of the situation. What kind of monsters would try to keep two people who loved each other apart? Her reverie was broken, when she heard Stephen continue.

"By this time, I no longer wanted to be part of the project. The CIA demanded results that I just couldn't give them. The Intersect still had too many flaws. My superiors wanted me to start human trials, but I refused. It was too risky. To prevent the reduction of their budget, the CIA needed to show results to the suits in Washington. They convinced my friend Hartley to upload a new identity to help on a mission in Russia. Had they informed me of what they intended to do, I could have told them how badly things would have ended. Instead a brilliant and incredibly nice man, a friend, was given the identity and personality of a ruthless arms dealer...Alexi Volkoff. A malfunction occurred during the upload, and the identity that was only supposed to be temporary became permanent."

Ellie was shocked to see the rage and frustration emanating from her father. For as long as she could recall, her father had always been a gentle person. Even when they were children and did something wrong, he never spanked them or yelled at them. To see him now, nearly quivering with anger, she wasn't sure what to do.

Mary knew how close Hartley had been to her husband. She remembered how hard he took it, when his closest friend was lost to him forever. As she watched her husband feel the pain all over again, she reached out her hand and gently caressed his cheek. She could feel the tension gradually ebb from his body, and smiled once he was calmed by her touch.

"After the Hartley incident, I was done. Luckily the suits in Washington had found out about the debacle and the Intersect project was abandoned. The CIA tried to keep my as a consultant, but I refused. I couldn't wait to get rid of them and their lies. I begged your mother to leave with me, and when she said yes, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. The most incredible woman in the world had agreed to become my wife, and I couldn't wait for us to begin our new life. We got married quickly and decided to start our new lives away from the government. We left DC and kept driving until we reached the coast. I took a job as a science teacher, and continued to work on the Intersect on my spare time. I envisioned it as a tool to help others learn, and I still wanted to make it work. Our lives were simple and every day we grew closer together. Eventually we had two beautiful children that brought even more joy into our lives."

Ellie couldn't stop her tears, as she heard her parents story. It was so romantic, she could feel her heart burst in joy. It pained her to think something tragic must have occurred for them to have abandoned the children they so dearly wanted.

"By this time, Alexi Volkoff had become a ruthless tyrant, and was known for his brutality. His influence exceeded anything the CIA ever imagined. One day we were approached by the then Deputy Director of the CIA, Mark Channing. Your mother's skills were still renowned in the agency, and he contacted her to take a deep cover assignment to infiltrate Volkoff's network. When Mary refused his offer on the phone, he came to our house to make an offer in person. When she refused him again, he threatened our family. He had a few of his CIA goons with him, and they threatened to kill you and Chuck if she didn't agree to the mission. Luckily your mother doesn't take kindly to threats against her or her family. She took out all four of his guards and then broke Channing's nose. After he left, we discussed the situation. We wanted to help Hartley, but not at the expense of our family. It was only the threat of Channing's future actions, that your mother reluctantly agreed to take the assignment."

Devon was appalled at what he was hearing. His in-laws were forced into indentured servitude by the government that was sworn to protect them. Shaking his head in silent frustration, Devon returned his attention to his father in law.

"Before she left, I implanted a secret communication device on your mother. It allowed us to stay in contact, in case she needed help. It was a deep cover mission that could take months or years, and I didn't trust the CIA to help her if she got into trouble. About a month into her assignment, she informed me that she was pregnant. She realized the child could be used against her, and she didn't want Alexi to know about her pregnancy. She managed to get assigned to a new Volkoff factory in Russia. Since none of the members on site had direct contact with Volkoff, she was able to keep her pregnancy hidden. She delivered a baby boy at a hospital in Kimki. Unknown to both of us, Alexi learned of her pregnancy, and didn't want her to become attached to her son. He paid the nurse in charge of your mother's delivery to kill your brother, and to tell your mom that the child was stillborn. When Mary learned of his death, the loss of her son nearly broke her.

Ellie couldn't stop herself from crying. It felt like that's all she had done for the past few hours. She didn't think she had any tears left. She hated the CIA for what they put her mother through. Ellie was furious that a brother she had never known, was taken from her. When she looked into the eyes of her parents, she knew the story wasn't complete, and forced herself to continue listening

"A month after the delivery, Mary faked her own death, and took the intel she gathered back to the CIA. At first they were angry that she ended the assignment early, but the Intel that she was able to acquire allowed them to significantly curtail Volkoff's growing influence. They considered our deal complete, and allowed Mary to return home."

Stephen paused as he gathered his thoughts. He hated talking about that moment. Those first few months that Mary came back, she had been like a walking zombie. He knew she blamed herself for their son's death, but he feared she would never be able to recover from the guilt.

As Mary watched her husband dry his tears, she knew what was going through his head. She knew how hard he tried to get her through those first few months. It broke her heart to remember how she treated him when she first got back. She allowed Stephen some time to regroup, and continued for him.

"It took months of therapy and hard work, but thanks to the love of my husband and my children, I was able to move on from that ordeal. After awhile, our lives returned to some form of normalcy. We continued to live as a happy family. It was three years after I came home, that I was contacted by an unknown CIA informant inside Volkoff industries. The person told me my son wasn't dead. He informed us of how Volkoff wanted me to himself. He arranged for the child to be murdered at birth, and for me to be told he was stillborn. The nurse Volkoff paid to take care of my son, had been unable to kill him. She told me he was dead, and then decided to keep him herself. We did our best to track down every lead we could. Finally two years after we learned the truth of his existence, we found her. I rushed to her last known location, but as soon as I got there, I learned the entire family was killed in a home invasion. The entire scenario was too coincidental. I surveyed their home myself, and recognized the handiwork of one of Alexi's best cleaners. The very last time I was able receive word from the CIA informant, he told me my son was the target. He was discovered by some of Volkoff's men at a gymnastics class. When they diagnosed him with Eidetic Kinesthesia, he was taken to be part of a project called Phoenix."

Ellie and Devon were both astounded. A genetic condition that rare, usually wasn't transferred to the immediate offspring. In fact it should have taken several generations before the trait was even seen in the family again.

"After failing to reach the informant again, I returned to Burbank. Upon my return, your father told me the Director of the CIA was ill. We both knew that meant Channing would soon be in charge of the agency. His obsession with me, paled in comparison to his obsession with the Intersect. We knew once he became Director, he would do everything in his power to force both of us to return to the CIA. We couldn't let Channing hurt you kids, and we wouldn't let Volkoff hurt your brother. So we devised a plan. I would return to Volkoff and admit everything. Since I knew from my earlier mission how badly he wanted to sleep with me, I was certain he would give me the opportunity to prove myself. While I tried to learn as much as I could about your brother, your father would stay with you and Chuck, for as long as he could. Once Channing was ready to take over, your father would go off grid. We hoped that if the CIA believed we had abandoned you, they would have no reason to go after you. I know you must hate us Ellie, but I swear I never wanted to abandon you and Chuck. You were everything I wanted. We loved you children more than anything. I know you may never be able to forgive us for leaving, but now you know why. "

Ellie leaned into her husband for support. The truth she had been dieing to know for years, was wilder than any comic book story her brother ever read. As she thought of everything her parents had been through and sacrificed for their family, she felt a brief moment of shame. Shame for hating her parents all these years. Shame for allowing Chuck to feel the same way.

The logical side of Ellie knew she had done nothing wrong. There was no way she could have known the sacrifices her parents had made. Her father had lived in solitude, constantly on the run from the government. Her mother had...and then Ellie realized what her mother had said about Volkoff.

Mary knew what her daughter was thinking, the moment she looked in her eyes. She could hear the question she knew Ellie wanted to ask.

"Go ahead Eleanor. Ask."

Ellie felt horrible for allowing her mother to see the guilt she felt. She didn't care what her mother had done. Hoping her voice didn't sound condemning, she asked,"Did you and Volkoff..I mean were you guys".. Ellie couldn't finish the question. She was too ashamed to even meet her mother's eyes. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to ask something she knew would hurt her mother. A woman who had sacrificed more than she could ever imagine.

"Yes Ellie. I slept with him. Sometimes I could avoid it. Sometimes I would get him too drunk or just drug him. But sometimes, I had no choice but to endure it. The wife in me is ashamed for the pain I have caused to the only man I ever loved. But the mother in me would gladly have suffered through worse, if it meant I could save my son from the horrific life he was pulled into."

Ellie could see the pain in Mary's eyes, and it overwhelmed her. She wanted nothing more than to hug her mother and comfort her. To let her know how much she loved her for the sacrifices she made for her children. But she could tell her mother wasn't finished talking. She braced herself to hear the horrors Mary still needed to share.

"It took me years before I became part of Alexi's inner circle. Even then, there were certain projects that Alexi refused to share information with anyone. Only he knew what those projects entailed. It's because of his paranoia, that I stayed longer than I ever imagined. From the bits and pieces I was able to glean over the years, they were training your brother to become an assassin. The perfect killer, whose only loyalty was to Alexi. After so many years of patiently searching for him, I was beginning to think I would never be able to find him."

Ellie listened in horror as she learned what her youngest brother had been forced to endure. She couldn't believe someone would callously strip a child of his innocence. Hoping her mother's arrival meant her brother was found, she cautiously asked," Did you find him mom? Is that why you came back?"

Mary nodded her head in response.

"Yes. A few days ago I was granted temporary access to Alexi's personal server, while he was away on some business. Using some tricks I learned from your dad, I hacked into the files pertaining to Operation Phoenix. I learned your brother went MIA on a mission three years ago. After his implanted tracking unit stopped sending a signal, it was assumed he was dead. I was about to close the file, when I saw a red flag attachment that was two days old. After opening it, I read a Volkoff Agent reported a confirmed sighting of your brother in Uganda, which was also the location of his last mission. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to find that. Since the file had not been opened, I knew Volkoff had no idea it existed. I destroyed any traces of the attachment, and implemented my escape plan three days later."

Ellie couldn't take it anymore. She had given up all hope of ever seeing her parents again. To now finally have them back after all these years, and to know the sacrifices they had made for their families, her heart burst with pride. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she leapt up from the couch and embraced her mother.

Mary could feel the love in the embrace from her daughter. The battle hardened former spy, broke down in her daughter's arms. Her fears of never being forgiven by the children she was forced to abandon, were destroyed by that single gesture. Sobbing into each others arms, mother and daughter were oblivious to the world around them. Their only thought was to convey the love they felt for each other.

Ellie finally pulled away from her mother and wiped the tears from her face. Looking into the eyes of the amazing woman in front of her, she smiled in happiness. The quiet sobs from behind Devon, caused Ellie to remember the presence of Gabe and Susan. Confused as to what their connection was to her family, she pointedly asked," How are Gabe and Susan involved with this? I assume they're story of a wayward niece was just a way for them to get close to us?"

Susan could tell by the look on Ellie's face, that she was upset. Before she could say anything, she heard her husband answer the question.

"No Eleanor. The niece part is absolutely true," Gabe said with a smile. "Your mother is my baby sister."

Seeing the confusion in Ellie's eyes, he knew immediately what she was thinking and added," We share the same father, but different mothers. Mary grew up in the states with our dad and I grew up with my mum in England."

Ellie was uncertain how to feel at that news. She understood now why she felt so close to the older couple, they were family. What bothered her, was the deception.

"If we're related, then why the deception these past few months? Why not just come out and say it?"

Susan loved Ellie, and couldn't bear the thought of losing the relationship she had built with her niece. Hoping she could salvage the precious bond, she answered," It was necessary Ellie, because your parents had yet to tell you the truth. We couldn't risk you not believing us, or keeping us away if you did believe. We needed to protect you and Devon, and couldn't afford you distancing yourself if you knew the truth."

At the thought of his wife needing protection, Devon became instantly upset.

"Why would Ellie and I need protection?", he asked vehemently.

Saving his sister-in-law from having to respond, Stephen answered,"Because of Chuck."

The moment she heard her little brother's name, Ellie became consumed with fear. Her fear quickly turned to anger, as her protective instincts kicked in. Pinning her father with her cold eyes, she demanded the truth. "Where is Chuck Dad? Why would Devon and I need protection?."

Stephen knew how precarious the situation was, and calmly answered," Right after your wedding, Chuck was kidnapped by an organization called the Ring. They intend to use him as the host for their own Intersect, and take down the government. Since they know who Chuck is, they could have hurt you to get him to comply with their wishes, or kill you for drawing attention to his absence. Gabe and Susan were sent to watch over you, while I determined who had taken your brother. You were safe as long as you didn't know the truth behind his disappearance."

Worried about the man he had grown to love like a real brother, Devon asked,"Why tell us now? Have you found Chuck?"

Uncertain what to say, Stephen took a moment to gather his thoughts, before responding to his son-in-law.

"Now that we know who has taken Chuck, I have made a deal with the government to get him back. We are telling you everything now, because once we start going after your brother, you and Ellie need to go off grid for your safety. We can't afford the Ring trying to use either one of you as leverage."

Ellie shook with rage, when she thought about someone harming her little brother. Wanting to help, she asked,"What can I do to help get him back dad?"

Stephen shrugged uncomfortably. He didn't want to tell Eleanor the rest, but he decided he was done lying to his family.

"You can't do anything right now Ellie. The government is already using all its resources to find him. Your help will be necessary when we find finally get him back."

Seeing the looks of concern pass over the young couple, Stephen reluctantly continued.

"When they took your brother, he refused to cooperate. So they brainwashed him. Using Intersect technology, they uploaded false memories into his brain. He believes Sarah and Bryce tortured and killed his sister, and willingly joined the Ring. The uploaded memories are not permanent, but will become so after enough uploads. Once we get him back, he will need you and Devon to help him remember who he was."


	5. Agent Fisher Gets A Team

**Chapter 5: Agent Fisher Gets A Team**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. As always, all mistakes are my own. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck

**(03-20-10) 7:11 am On Route to EagleVision Technologies :**

Chuck smiled as he drove his new BMW 760 to his cover job. A year ago, he couldn't even imagine sitting in a car as magnificent as the Beamer he was now driving. To have one for his own, still left him astonished. At first, he tried to get a cheaper car, but Daniel was very insistent. _'You're an agent now, little brother. You have to look and act the part_.' Chuck reluctantly agreed to his wishes, but now he was happy he had done so.

After the completion of his first mission, Agent Hale informed him he would no longer be allowed to live at the training facility. The Ring wanted him in the field and assigned him to a team in Illinois. Using their connections, they arranged for him to receive a job as a Web designer in one of their software companies in Chicago. Chuck was surprised when he learned the rest of his team would also use the company for their covers. Daniel had to explain how that would make debriefing for missions easier. Luckily, the entire company was owned by the Ring, and they wouldn't have to worry about actually doing any real work.

The apartment the Ring arranged for him, was only fifteen minutes from his new job. Chuck looked down at the speedometer and made certain he was following the speed limit, so he would have the full fifteen minutes to prepare for his new teammates. He tried to recall everything thing he could from the files that Daniel had given him on his new team.

Naturally the first person he remembered was also the only female on the team, Kathleen Cooper. At 5'10, the brunette ex-NSA agent was tall for a woman, and absolutely stunning. When Chuck first saw her picture, he was mesmerized by her beautiful hazel eyes. She had been with the NSA for 5 years, before she was left for dead by her partner on a mission. Agent Cooper managed to survive and return home, but was blamed for the failed mission and taken off active duty. The Ring recruited her, shortly after she was granted early termination on her contract.

The second member of his new team was a former Army ranger named Jason Ayers. While much of his file had been redacted, Chuck learned Agent Ayers was one of the best demolitions and explosives experts in the world. The moment Chuck saw his picture, he was definitely impressed with the man's size. At 6'5", the blond hair, blue-eyed man was built like a small house.

The last member of his new team was the man who trained him, Vincent Hale. Chuck knew from the last Op, that Hale was the perfect choice to lead this team. The man was a veteran soldier and spent years leading his own teams, both in the CIA and in the Ring. He couldn't wait to learn from the man in the field.

Chuck saw the approaching signs for EagleView Technologies, and pulled into the parking lot of his new cover job. He parked the car in the spot closest to the exit, and pulled out the ID card and badge Daniel had given him from the glove compartment. Once he was out of the car, he slipped his Glock 9mm into his shoulder harness and buttoned his suit closed. As he admired the fit in the window, Chuck was a little impressed the custom tailoring hid the harness so well. With a sigh of resignation, Chuck closed the car door, and hit the alarm. '_Time to start my new life_.'

* * *

**(03-18-10) 7:30 am EagleVision Technologies:**

Kathleen Cooper flashed her badge to the Agent at the door, and rolled her eyes at his suggestive smile. In the two weeks since she received this assignment, Agent Leary was quickly becoming a pain in her ass. Leary had the typical Agent looks, but was all brawn and no brain. Definitely not her type. It seemed like most of the agents in the Ring fell into that category. Hell, most of the Agents she ever dealt with fell into that category.

Over the years she learned to ignore the lewd looks and suggestions she received from men. If they ever became too persistent, Kate was more than capable of stopping them physically. The last Agent that was too forceful in his advances, had received a broken jaw for his efforts.

Kate quickly walked by the Agent, pretending not to notice his pathetic attempt at flirting. She quickly entered the hallway elevator and placed her hand on the scanner. Once her fingerprints registered, the elevator began moving down to her new teams new base. She was slightly curious to meet the final member of the team. She already met two of her new teammates, and for the most part, they were tolerable.

The hulking Ayers was a no-nonsense quiet type. The man was absolutely obsessed with blowing things up. The only time she had seen any form of expression on the massive man's face, was when he was talking about explosives and blowing things up. She shuddered as she thought how difficult conversations with Ayers could be.

The other teammate she met, was someone she had worked briefly with when she first joined the Ring. Agent Hale was the consummate professional. She once heard rumors of his affiliations with the SAD division of the CIA. If the rumors were true, he was one of the most dangerous Agents she had ever worked with. When she considered they were going up against the Intelligence arms of the US government, she knew the Ring had chosen the perfect person to lead the team.

When the elevator doors opened, Kate was pulled from her thoughts and walked into the team base. She went directly to the break room, since without her morning coffee, she was prone to get very irritable. As soon as she walked in, she noticed someone was already at the coffee machine. She scanned the stranger briefly, and was impressed by what she saw. The man wore a Charcoal gray, pinstriped suit with a red silk tie, and a white shirt. The tailored suit accentuated his broad shoulders and wide back. His dark brown hair was cut short and styled well. '_He's definitely easy on the eyes_', she thought.

Before she could introduce herself, she saw the man extend his hand and say, "Good morning, Agent Cooper. My name is Chuck."

As she reached out her hand to shake his, she was surprised by how kind his eyes were, and the fact that they weren't glued to her breasts. That was rare for an Agent. Usually most of the men she spoke to, tried to have conversations with her chest. The smile that accompanied the handshake was warm and friendly. She was shocked how different he acted from the Agents she was normally used to working with. '_Maybe Chuck could make this assignment actually bearable._'

"Nice to meet you, Chuck. My name is Kathleen. Please call me Kate."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Kate," she heard him reply.

He offered to pour her some coffee, and they made small talk for the next twenty minutes. She was surprised how easy the conversation between them was. Chuck was rather charming, in a nerdy sort of way. She found herself laughing continuously at his silly jokes. If his phone's alarm hadn't gone off, signaling the start time for the mission briefing, she had no doubt she could have continued their conversation for hours longer. The man was impossibly easy to get along with.

Kate led her new teammate to the briefing room, and was surprised he held the door open for her. '_Wow. Good looks. Charming. And a gentleman. This guy could be a keeper_.'

When she turned to thank him for his chivalry, she couldn't believe what she saw. Gone was the affable smile and caring eyes. His ever grinning face now seemed to be chiseled in stone, his eyes cold and frightening. The charming and nerdy guy she was just talking with, was gone. In his place stood an Agent, and just by looking into his eyes, she knew this was an Agent that should be feared.

Once he entered the briefing room, Chuck seamlessly slipped on his Agent mask. Throughout his training, Hale urged him to learn to harness his emotions. '_To be a true professional Mr. Fisher, you can not become a slave to your emotions_.' Every day for the entire year, Chuck heard that phrase from his teacher. But as much as he tried, he couldn't turn his emotions off. It just wasn't in him to do that. So, in his mind he compromised. When he dealt with Hale or his other instructors, he became Charles Fisher the spy, and Chuck Fisher the man was hidden deep away. This allowed him to create an allusion of a cold hardened spy, that he could hide behind. As he walked into the room, he saw his mentor sitting at the table, and took the seat directly opposite Hale.

Hale watched his young protegé walk into the room, and marveled at how far he had come. It was unprofessional, but Hale felt a moment of pride at seeing the Agent that sat in front of him. The young man had gone from a clueless nerd, to an Agent that would win them the war.

When he saw the entire team was now present, Vincent decided it was time to start the briefing.

"Welcome to the team Agents. I am Agent Hale and the team lead. However, while you're on missions, Agent Fisher will have the lead. Any questions?"

Kathleen could tell Ayers was as surprised as she was at hearing Chuck's field lead status. She was uncertain why an experienced Agent like Hale would give a younger Agent like Chuck the lead in the field. Uncertain what to say, she like Ayers just remained quiet.

Appreciating the quiet acceptance of the two Agents, Hale continued,"You have all been hand-picked by the Director and myself, because you've been deemed the best Agents in our ranks. This team will spearhead the Ring's war against the CIA and NSA. "

Hale was silently pleased by the evident determination he saw in the eyes of his new team, and he knew he had chosen the right people to lead the fight for the Ring.

"Our mission tonight is to retrieve a new computer virus created by the CIA, called the Omen Virus. From the intel we have gathered, the virus is composed of metamorphic code and it is capable of erasing a hundred zettabytes of data per second."

Kathleen was completely confused by the techno garble. When she heard a gasp next to her, she looked over to Chuck, and saw him staring wide-eyed at Agent Hale. Based on his expression, she had no doubt he knew what the techno babble meant.

"I'm sorry, Agent Hale," Kathleen interrupted. "What exactly does that mean?"

When Chuck saw Hale nod in his direction, he turned to Kathleen and said,"It means this is a bad virus, Kate. It can wipe out every database in the world in about five seconds."

Kate was stunned at the news. She could just imagine the devastation a virus like that could unleash.

Hale waited until he had the attention of all his Agents and said,"Our objective is to enter a secure CIA facility in DC and retrieve the virus."

Kate was surprised again, when Hale turned the mission planning over to Chuck. She watched as he went over the mission parameters, and was incredibly impressed with his strategy. It was daring, but very well thought out. She was again amazed at seeing a new layer to Agent Fisher. His presence was so commanding, that even Hale and Ayers were attentive to his every word. Kate wasn't sure how many layers her mysterious new partner had, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

**(03-20-10) 3:45 pm Intersect Villa-Rome:**

Sarah finished the reports on her desk, and was surprised when she saw the time. Since she became team lead, she rarely finished reports before seven. More than three hours ahead of schedule, Sarah fully intended to get in a workout, and quickly changed into some dark blue, painted on workout shorts and a sports bra. Tying her blonde hair into a ponytail, she made her way to the house gym.

As she entered the gym, she noticed Bryce talking to the new girl, Angie Fuentes. At 5'7", the twenty-six year old NSA Agent had beautiful black hair and caramel skin most women would die for. Like most female spies, Angie was an exceptionally beautiful woman.

Sarah was a little surprised the woman made the candidate list for the new team. Her scores out of the NSA farm were fantastic, but she had very little real world experience. According to her file, Sarah knew she only had three short term assignments before joining team Intersect. Luckily for Angie, when Sarah compared her to the other female candidates on the list, she turned out to be the best option, even with her limited experience. Sarah was glad she chose the younger woman, especially considering how well she worked with Bryce.

Despite how well things were between her and Bryce, Sarah had no wish to blur the situation with mission related covers. With Angie now Bryce's permanent mission girlfriend/wife, she was thrilled to not have to worry about any cover confusion.

Sarah nodded to both of her teammates in greeting, and went over to the heavy bag to begin her workout. The cylindrical package in front of her, was her own personal shrink. It allowed her to rationalize her thoughts, and work through her problems. Once she started attacking the bag with punches and kicks, she felt her mind begin to wander.

After the unanimous agreement on Agent Fuentes, the team failed to agree on who the last member should be. While some candidates were dismissed due to poor attitude,others were dropped due to a personal problem with existing members. After years of being spies, they each had worked with many people, and some of those experiences soured their opinion on certain candidates.

Sarah was more than willing to go with the team as is, but Beckman was adamant a fifth teammate be added. She believed the threat presented by the Ring, was greater than anything Fulcrum ever displayed, and wanted the Intersect to be well reinforced. Sarah thought it was overkill. They already had a four person team, and the services of an entire NSA strike team, continuously at their disposal.

When Sarah tried to explain the reasoning behind why they couldn't agree on the last teammate, Beckman became livid. The next day she received word that the General pulled interagency connections and had Cole Barker permanently assigned to the team. With his existing knowledge on the Intersect, and prior working experience with Sarah and Casey, the General thought the MI6 Agent was the ideal fifth member for the team.

While not thrilled with having yet another Agent Chuck was jealous of, Sarah had to admit Cole fit into the team very easily. She was extremely surprised by the ease with which he become friends with Bryce and Angie. Even Casey seemed to tolerate the Brit's style. Sarah was just happy he made no attempts to get into her pants. Apparently he learned his lesson from his last attempt in Burbank, and rarely ever flirted with her.

Sarah's mind soon began to process the details for their next mission. Their target tonight was a Ukrainian drug smuggler and occasional arms dealer named, Oleski Gurka. Apparently Oleski was trying to move up in the scumbag ranks, and he was in possession of a new bio weapon called Indivo-125.

When the briefing for the mission was over, Sarah was appalled when she read the detailed reports on Indivo. A pulmonary-immuno virus, Indivo was similar in structure to the Hantavirus. Once released, the weaponized variant of the virus rapidly attacked the infected individual. Within seven hours, the virus would cause nose bleeds, skin abscesses, hemorrhaging and finally death. Beckman had been adamant in securing this virus before any terrorist organization could get it.

Luckily Cole had prior dealings with Oleski, as part of an undercover operation with MI6. Using his previous cover as a mid tier arms dealer, Simon Wield, Cole contacted Oleski and told him he could provide the crook with a secure client. The initial contact could have gone better, but once Cole assured Oleski his client could guarantee full payment within 24 hours, they were able to secure a meeting tonight at a club called Alpheus. Everything had been planned smoothly, until Beckman ordered Casey back to DC for a temporary assignment. The Colonel's departure forced Sarah to make last-minute alterations to the plan, and from past experiences, she knew such changes rarely yielded good results.

As her thoughts drifted from the mission to her lost adorable nerd, her anger became fueled by the loss of his presence in her life. Subconsciously she began to pulverize the heavy bag in front of her. The frequency and impact of her assault became faster and harder. Her punches and kicks became so methodical and precise, each one could be capable of dropping a grown man.

When she felt the tape wrapped around her fists tear, and the knuckles bleed from the constant abrasion with the bag, Sarah knew she was done for the day. The rage of losing the only man she ever loved, was abated by her exhaustion. Grabbing her towel off the workout bench, Sarah wiped the sweat off her brow and walked out of the gym. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and once she was inside, she made her way to the adjoining bathroom, and turned on the shower. Stripping off her sweaty clothes, she eased her exhausted body under the warmth of the shower.

Sarah lathered her body with soap, and smiled as she thought how often she dreamed of showering with her Chuck. The smile vanished when she realized how long it could be before she could see her nerd again. '_I love you Chuck_,' she thought. '_Please don't forget me_.'

* * *

**(03-20-10) 9:27 pm Club Alpheus-Rome:**

Oleski scanned the crowd with his eyes, as he remained seated at the stool near the bar. He enjoyed coming to this club, every time he was in Rome. One of the biggest clubs in the city, it housed four separate dance floors, each with its own bar. Tonight he was sitting in the techno room. Normally not a fan of the music, he tolerated it for his new love, Katerina.

He met her at a club in Ukraine, and became immediately infatuated with her. Apart from her incredible body, her most distinctive feature was her lustrous red hair. The moment he first saw her, he thought she was a supermodel, as she danced all night in a tight black dress. When she approached him at the bar, he was surprised she was talking to him. Oleski knew he was ugly. His nose was broken so many times, even he couldn't remember the number. His left eye had a natural droop, and it gave people the impression he was stupid. He usually encouraged that assessment, since it saved his life so many times in the past.

When the redheaded model approached him, he was more than eager to accept her overtures. By the end of the night, she took him back to her place, and he became enamored by her sexual appetite. The things she did to him that night, he never experienced before with anyone. For the last three months, she was with him constantly, and even traveled with him for his special meetings.

So when his new beloved learned he would be having a meeting at Club Alpheus, she begged him to take her along. At first, he had been reluctant to agree with her request. Oleski knew how dangerous tonight's deal could be. The merchandise he would be selling, was different from the drugs and small arms he was used to dealing with. The people who valued this type of product, were usually crazy fanatics, and he had no wish to have his Katerina be in harm's way. But when she continued to beg, he wasn't able to deny her desperate pleas to accompany him. He agreed to let her come, but warned her she would not be allowed to stay for the meeting. Only when she agreed to his terms, did he relent to bringing her with him.

Carina Hansen danced her way through the crowd, her eyes searching for her current mark. As the best female agent in the DEA, she was sent to infiltrate a new drug ring that was responsible for an increase in cocaine distribution throughout the US. She seduced a mid tier thug named Oleski, and was able to provide her superiors with dozens of names in the organization he worked for. Carina had been ready to pack up and return to the states, when her new "beau" came into possession of a deadly bio weapon.

Unsure how the dumbass acquired the weapon, she managed to inform her superiors about the Indivo virus, the moment she learned he had it in his possession. Since she was deep under cover, Carina had no idea what her superiors did with the information she gave them, and made sure she was able to get invited to the meeting. She knew Oleski was preparing to meet with potential buyers tonight, and she was determined to find out everything she could about them. The virus in the wrong hands would lead to incalculable deaths, and she wouldn't have that on her conscience.

Carina spotted her mark sitting on a stool near the bar, and began to dance her way towards him. Once she was certain he had seen her, she put on her best seductive smile and pushed her way between his legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. '_Things I do for my country_,' she thought in disgust.

Finally pulling back to breathe, she asked,"How much longer, baby? I want you to dance with me."

Oleski smiled as he saw her pout. He couldn't deny her anything. "Soon," he answered. "My friend should arrive with the client any moment. As soon as we have made our arrangements, we can dance till you are content, Katerina."

He was about to lean in for another kiss, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, Oleski smiled when he saw his friend Simon Wield.

* * *

Bryce waited until he received a nod from Cole, before making his way to the bar. The two of them agreed that it would be best for Cole to make first contact, before introducing the "client." As he made his way through the mass of dancing bodies, he could see a leggy red-head dancing in place at the bar. Mesmerized by the sway of her hips, he didn't realize he had made it to Cole and the mark.

When he felt Cole's tight grip on his shoulder, he snapped out of his trance, and smiled at Oleski. "Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gurka", he said politely.

Oleski offered a polite smile in return to his potential client, and extended his hand in greeting. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Lattmer," he replied.

As Lattmer and Wield made small talk with him, Oleski felt himself become uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how, but he knew the client from somewhere. He ignored Simon's tale of their first meeting, and continued to assess the man in front of him. When he saw the client dart glances towards his beloved, his eyes narrowed in irritation. He was about to tell Katerina to make herself scarce, when she turned around from the bar, with a drink in each hand. It was only his years of paying attention to detail, that Oleski spotted the momentary looks of recognition that passed between his beloved and the client. The uncomfortable feeling began to grow within him, as his mind raced to determine how he knew the man.

Oleski snapped out of his reverie, when he heard Simon ask,"Do you have the vial with you my friend? If so, we can transfer the money immediately and conclude our business."

Oleski shook his head in response. "I'm sorry my friend," he replied. "It would not be prudent to carry such a container with me. Once we have agreed on the price, we can pick up the vial from my men outside."

Bryce and Cole nodded their heads simultaneously. They knew the chance of him bringing the vial with him to the club was slim to begin with. Hoping to move the deal along, Bryce asked," I hope my offer of 15 million is agreeable for you? I would like to settle this matter as soon as possible, Mr. Gurka. I have business dealings in the states that I must return to."

As soon as the client mentioned business in the states, Oleski remembered where he had seen this man. A few years ago, a group from the states, called Fulcrum, sent out pictures of a CIA Agent they wanted for questioning. Due to the 5 million dollar amount they were offering for him, his boss showed the man's picture to all his subordinates.

Once he recognized the Agent from the picture sitting in front of him, Oleski had no desire to continue with exchange. He was trying to decide how best to leave the two men, when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, he politely said,"Please excuse me gentlemen."

As he walked to the edge of the bar, he thought of signalling Katerina to follow him. Just as he was about to catch her attention, he saw her turn to Lattmer and watched as the two began to talk animatedly with other. When he finally accepted the familiarity she shared with the two men, Oleski was furious at the thought of being played by the woman he had grown to love. He forced himself to control his emotions, and punched in the number to his bodyguard's cell. When he heard the man's voice appear on the other end, he gave his orders quickly and hung up the phone. Oleski took a deep breath before placing the phone back into his pocket, and forced himself to his meeting.

"I apologize for the delay Mr. Lattmer," he said. "Your offer is acceptable. Let us go to the vial, and once you have verified its contents, you can transfer the money."

When he saw the two men nod in agreement, Oleski was pleased. He intended to take this man's money and see if the Fulcrum organization was still interested in paying for him. If not, he was ready to kill the man slowly and painfully for daring to fuck with him. But first it was time to take care of his beloved.

As the three men got up to leave, Oleski signalled for Katerina to come to him. "I'm sorry my love. We will have to have our dance another night." Wrapping his hand around her waist, he guided her out of the club.

Bryce and Cole, followed the mark to his car, surprised at the pace he was setting. As soon as they entered the parking lot, Bryce noticed the three men in the car. They had just reached the vehicle, when the three men got out, each with a gun pointed at their head. Unsure what was happening he turned to Oleski, and saw the man pointing a gun at Carina's head.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Gurka?," he asked the dealer. "I thought we mutually agreed on the price."

Bryce grimaced, when the butt of Oleski's gun struck the side of Carina's face. Once he saw her fall to her knees in pain, he yelled,"What the hell is going on Oleski?"

Oleski smiled at the obvious concern in the man's voice. Making certain the man called Lattmer was watching, he kicked the fallen woman viciously in the stomach three times.

"The problem, Mr. Lattmer, is you're not who you say you are. And this 'Curva' on her knees, is somehow involved with you."

Bryce knew Sarah and Angie were monitoring the meet from the van, and he was certain his teammates would be approaching soon. Hoping to buy some time, he said, "Look Mr. Gurka. Apparently we have a misunderstanding here. Why don't we just calmly discuss who you think I am."

He was about to continue his appeal, when he heard Sarah over his earpiece,"Stay alert guys. There's a van approaching your location." '_Damn_,' he thought. '_That has to be reinforcements_'.

His fears were confirmed, after he saw Oleski smile in recognition of the van. When the vehicle stopped beside them and seven armed gunmen came out, Bryce knew things were rapidly spiraling out of control. He turned towards Cole, briefly locking eyes with his teammate, and signaled to the man what he was about to do.

When he saw his partner nod his head in return, Bryce calmed his emotions and immediately began flashing on a variety of martial arts. He saw pictures and letters briefly pass across his eyes, and smiled when the flash was complete. He could sense the active Intersect in his mind, and went on the attack.

Bryce saw Cole engage the two men furthest from him, and directed the Intersect at the remaining eight henchmen. His hands and feet became a blur, as the guns were knocked out from their hands. The Intersect guided his body fluidly in between the men in front of him. Two men immediately fell, as he broke one man's arm at the elbow, and destroyed the ligaments in the other man's knee.

As the men tried to fight back, his body continued to demolish them with frightening speed. Three more fell as the Intersect found non-lethal methods to neutralize them. Bryce was punching one of the remaining men in the face, when he "felt" the man behind him. Spinning faster than any man should be capable of, he caught his attacker's arm, before the knife he held could plunge into his back.

Bryce snapped the man's hand, and plucked the knife from his broken grip. Without remorse he plunged the tip into the man's neck and swiftly pulled it out and threw it into the chest of another man. When the last of his opponents hit the ground dead, he turned to face the stunned arms dealer. He smiled as the gun that was pointed at his head was shaking in the scared man's hand. He was about to remove the threat as the Intersect instructed, when he felt the pain explode in his head. Bryce fell to his knees in pain and grabbed his head with both hands. His screams of torment echoed louder than any of the guards still alive.

Oleski was stunned as the man he intended to kill slowly decimated his men in seconds. He forgot the gun in his hand, as his body became frozen with fear. When the last of his bodyguards fell to the ground, and the man's cobalt eyes bore into his own, he knew he was about to die. Suddenly the inhuman man fell to his knees in pain, and Oleski snapped out of his daze. He firmly gripped the gun in his hand, and pointed the weapon at the fallen man. He was about to pull the trigger, when he felt the kick against the side of his leg, and his shot went wide and buried itself into the ground.

When he turned to see who kicked him, he was disgusted to find it was Katerina. He saw her attempting to stand up, and hammered his knee directly into her face, satisfied when he saw her fall back to the ground in pain. Before he could think of doing any more, he heard gunshots being fired in their direction.

Without regard for his men, Oleski jumped into his car and frantically turned the ignition. Throwing the car into drive, he slammed his foot on the accelerator. As the car pulled away from the parking lot, he could hear bullets connecting against the trunk and saw saw one of the side mirrors break off under the assault. When a bullet shattered the back window, he lowered himself further into the seat and maintained his pressure against the accelerator. Once he was clear of the 'warzone' Oleski finally looked into the rear view mirror. He sighed in relief when he realized he wasn't being followed, and continued towards the airport.

* * *

**(03-21-10) 1:17 am Unknown CIA Facility:**

Colonel Casey walked down the corridor surrounded by a ten man NSA strike team, hand-picked from the unit assigned to team Intersect. In his right hand was a silver briefcase, handcuffed to his wrist. As the clacking of boots echoed through the hallway, he thought about how the "trinket" currently stuck to his hand got there.

Casey was furious when the General summoned him to DC. He hated leaving his team with a man down, especially before a mission. He knew they were all skilled Agents, but he always felt responsible for the people he worked with.

When he arrived in Washington, he was shocked to find General Beckman waiting for him and his men at the private NSA hanger. He was informed his team was going to transport a flash drive to The Citadel, the most secure CIA storage facility on the planet. From his years of working for the government, Casey knew the The Citadel was one of the most well guarded secrets in the CIA. Few people in the world even knew it existed, and fewer still knew where it was located. Unsure why an NSA agent was transporting CIA property, he was reluctant to question his superior. Luckily, the General provided him with an explanation, without his having to ask.

A week ago, the CIA discovered a cyber terrorist cell, working under the guise of a cult. One of their followers was a computer genius named Colin Davis. The cult was able to coerce Davis into making the Omen Virus for them. Fortunately, in a surprise raid, the CIA confiscated the flash drive containing the virus, and imprisoned the creator. From what little Casey understood, in the wrong hands, the virus could bring every government in the world to its knees within minutes.

Since members of team Intersect had clearance as high as most Generals, one of them was the ideal choice for transporting the flash drive to the Citadel. Beckman picked Casey, because she wanted an NSA presence involved with the protection of the virus. The CIA would hold the flash drive, but it would be Casey's fingerprint that would open the electronic safe.

At first he was puzzled on how that could be possible. As far as the government was concerned, John Casey and the rest of team Intersect were dead. John's concerns were addressed when he saw the makeup team arrive at the NSA hanger, and he grunted in disgust when he realized what the General intended to do. After hours of sitting in a chair and listening to heckling from the NSA guys, the woman who created his new face deemed him ready to go.

When Beckman walked into the room, she was amazed by his new look. It wasn't until he was allowed to see a mirror, did he understand the reason for the General's amazement. The man he saw in the mirror looked nothing like the Colonel. The face looked ten years younger and had a scar over the right eye, not found on Casey's unblemished face. The makeup artist assured them that for 24 hours, his new face would withstand anything short of someone pulling it off.

Casey snapped out of his musing, when he realized the Agent In Charge of the facility had stopped at the vault room. He waited patiently for the man to open the door, and followed him into the room. The AIC showed Casey his designated locker, and then quickly left the Colonel's presence. Once he was alone, Casey uncuffed himself from the briefcase, and placed his hand on the scanner. He grunted in amusement when the scanner turned green and flashed his cover name...Major Thomas Davidson. Anyone who managed to discover the identity behind the fingerprint, would look for a man that doesn't even exist. '_Espionage at its finest_,' he thought with a smirk.

After he was certain the flash drive was secure in the locker, Casey grabbed the empty briefcase and exited the room. His security detail gathered around him, as they once again made their way down the hallway. They had just reached the elevators to the surface, when lights started flashing across the building. Casey turned to the AIC in surprise, and heard the man say,"Someone must have tripped the silent alarm."

Casey immediately ordered his men to full alert and they instantly unslung their rifles and clicked off the safeties. Everyone was surprised, when the elevator doors opened, and twelve guns simultaneously were directed towards the empty elevator. He was about to tell his men to stand down, when he saw the flash bangs come barreling down from the elevator escape shaft.

When both grenades exploded directly in front of the group, Casey cried out in pain, and fell to his knees, his vision and hearing momentarily scrambled by the explosion. As he forced himself back to his feet, he managed to see a tall figure repel down from the elevator shaft. The man's face was covered by a mask, and the unknown stranger was decked out in a black Kevlar assault suit.

Even in his current daze, Casey couldn't believe what he was seeing. The unknown man was single handedly taking out his entire protective detail. The lethal grace with which the man subdued his men, was almost Intersect like in its quality.

As the tall man continued his one man assault on his team, Casey saw another figure come out of the elevator. Dressed in the same manner as the first man, Casey immediately noticed the man's size. It was rare for Casey to meet people bigger than him, but the new man definitely fit the bill.

Furious over the loss of his men, Casey tapped into his "angry center" and attacked the larger man. Using his own massive size, he slammed the surprised man into the hallway wall, and headbutted him as hard as he could. He grunted in pleasure when he felt bone break behind his blow. Casey pinned the man's giant neck with his forearm, and unleashed a powerful haymaker to the side of the man's face. When he felt the larger man slip towards the ground, Casey turned to face the first attacker, and saw the man was already waiting for him.

Casey faked a jab with his left hand and followed it up with a spinning roundhouse kick. His opponent easily avoided both strikes. When he realized the man's speed was too much for him, Casey closed his distance, hoping to use his size and strength to his advantage. In a surprise lunge, he pushed the smaller man into the hallway wall and managed to close the distance, before the man could slip away. Casey attempted his previous maneuver with the larger attacker, and pinned the man's throat with his left forearm. Before he could unleash his haymaker, he felt flat of the man's palm strike under his jaw. The blow was so powerful, he lost his grip with his forearm. The moment he felt the unknown assailant push him away, Casey reflexively grabbed the man's mask.

When the mask came off in his hand and he saw who he was fighting, Casey almost dropped to the ground in surprise. Once his asset, the Buy More moron, Chuck freaking Bartowski, had just taken out ten battle hardened NSA soldiers and one CIA trained spook. He watched in amazement as the former nerd advanced towards him, and unleashed years of training against his former asset. The fury with which Chuck retaliated stunned Casey. He couldn't even see half the blows that connected against his body. As the punches and kicks reigned down upon him, Casey knew, even at his best, he couldn't defeat this Chuck. When a spinning drop kick caught him in the jaw, he fell down in defeat. As he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath, he watched Chuck check on his partner and heard him say,"Agent Epsilon, tranq the Major while I grab the flash drive."

Casey felt the pain coursing through his body, from the beating he had just taken, and evaluated his injuries. He was amazed Chuck not only kicked his ass, but did so without breaking any of his bones. He was still contemplating how any of this was even possible from a man who screamed like a girl during danger, when Chuck's partner kicked him viciously in his side.

He grunted in pain, as he felt a rib crack under the pressure of the hulking man's foot. Casey felt the large man grab him by the collar, and force him to his feet. Bruised and exhausted as he was, he was unable to fend off the man's vicious blows to his head and torso. His tooth cracked under the weight of one punch, and his head snapped back into the wall behind him from another. Dazed as he was, he never saw the large man pull out the knife holstered on his hip.

Casey grunted in pain, when he felt the man grab him by the throat and pin him against the wall behind him. As his vision once again cleared, he saw the man place the knife against his throat, the sharp tip, barely digging into the skin of his neck.

"You broke my fucking nose, Major," the man yelled, his masked face inches from Casey's. "For that I'm going to gut you, you fucking maggot."

After years of service as an NSA Agent, and multiple tours in the darkest hells on this planet, Colonel John Casey didn't fear death. The cold-blooded NSA assassin spit into the larger man's face, daring him to do his worst. He fully expect the knife to plunge into his neck, when he heard Chuck's cold voice. "That's enough Epsilon. Drop the Major and tranq him."

Casey heard the man name Epsilon respond,"Go fuck yourself Alpha. This ones mine."

In a blink of an eye, he saw Chuck cover the distance between him and Epsilon and lunge towards the larger man, right knee extended. Casey fell to the floor when Chuck's knee collided with Epsilon's chest, causing the larger man to stagger backwards. He watched in awe as Chuck planted on his left foot and spun his right leg in a roundhouse kick that connected with Epsilon's jaw. When the larger man tried to slash Chuck with his knife, he grabbed the man's knife hand and deftly removed the blade from his grasp. Casey watched as Chuck continued to twist Epsilon's hand, and was stunned when he saw Chuck press the tip against his partner's throat.

"Agent Epsilon, if you ever disobey one of my orders again, I'll kill you." The cold finality of those words, sent a shiver down Casey's spine.

When Epsilon refused to answer, he saw Chuck dig the knife deeper into the man's throat. "Do you understand?", he asked. After Epsilon grunted in agreement, Chuck spun the knife on his palm, and offered it hilt first to his furious partner.

Casey watched helplessly, as Chuck walked up to his barely conscious form. He saw him pull out a tranq gun and point it at his chest. "Relax Major," he said with a smile. "Today is your lucky day."

When the dart hit Casey in the chest, he saw his former asset casually walk away. As darkness consumed his body, his only thought was...'_Sarah is going to be pissed_.'

* * *

**(03-21-10) 1:42 pm Orion Safe House:**

Dr. Devon Woodcomb gripped the bar and lifted the weight off the workout bench. Keeping his elbows tucked in, he lowered the bar just before it touched his chest, and then quickly lifted it back up, until his elbows were completely straight. He continued the motion, until he counted off fifteen reps. Grunting with the effort, he placed the heavy bar back onto the arms of the workout bench. He picked up his towel off the floor, and wiped the sweat dripping down his face.

As he looked around the gym, Devon couldn't believe everything that had occurred the past few days. Since the revelation made by his in-laws, the newlywed couple had agreed to go off grid.

Devon and Ellie had requested a leave of absence from their jobs and both their department heads had worried they were leaving for another hospital. They begged them not to go, and even offered a raise, to entice them to stay. The couple had to assure their bosses the respite was only temporary, and that they intended to return once their personal matter was dealt with.

After that, they had gone home and packed the majority of their belongings. Following Gabe and Susan in Devon's SUV, the couple found themselves at a farmhouse hours outside of Burbank. When they had first arrived, both of them were worried at the thought of living on a farm. But after Stephen gave them a guided tour, they had been amazed at the facilities. The farmhouse was a masterpiece of luxurious living.

The house itself was pretty large, boasting six bedrooms and three full bathrooms, all upstairs. The downstairs area had a huge living room, completely furnished with couches, lazy boys, and even a full bar. The fully stocked kitchen looked as if it had been made out of a Martha Stewart catalog. What surprised Devon the most was the huge barn. Easily the size of two standard barns, the inside had been completely renovated to house a full gym. Devon was amazed the first time he had seen it. The property even had its own man made lake.

When he was done with his chest workout, Devon swiftly made his way to the rack of free weights. He grabbed two 35 pound dumbbells, and stood in front of the full length mirror and carefully worked on his biceps. His form perfect, as alternated reps between the two dumbbells. In the middle of his second set, he heard the barn door open, and was surprised to see Gabe walk in. Since he learned the truth behind his wife's family, his friendship with Gabe had become strained. Devon was uncertain how he should feel about the older man's intrusion into his life, and so he decided to remain aloof.

Gabe noticed Devon ignore his presence, and it pained him to think he had lost his friendship with the younger man. He never imagined he would grow to like and admire the young doctor so much. If the Universe had deemed fit to make him a father, he would have hoped his son turned out as amazing as the young man standing before him.

After a year of getting the know his niece's husband, Gabe knew something was bothering Devon. Hoping to ease his friend's uneasiness, he asked,"What's wrong lad? You seem worried."

Devon thought about lying to his friend, but knew he needed to talk about his fears. Knowing the types of people that they were faced against, he was worried about his new family. "I'm scared Gabe," he replied to the older man.

Gabe walked over to the younger man and gripped his shoulder in understanding and support.

"I know you're scared Devon, but we will protect you. Between Mary, Susan and myself, we can handle anything the Ring or Volkoff tries to do."

Devon nodded in agreement. "I know you can Gabe," he replied. "But it's not your job to protect Ellie anymore. Its mine. For the first time in my life, I'm afraid I can't keep her safe. That I won't be able to defend her, if something happens to the three of you. I can't lose her Gabe. She is my entire life now."

Gabe knew the young doctor's fears were justified. Devon was a fantastic surgeon, but had no skills as a fighter. If he was forced to face a trained agent, they both knew he wouldn't last long. Unsure how to ease his friends fears, he remained silent.

Devon felt the tears forming in his eyes, and blinked them away. The thought of something happening to Ellie had taken over his dreams the past few nights. When he looked into the older man's eyes, Devon knew what he needed to do.

"Will you train me Gabe?," he asked his friend.

Gabe was amused by his request. "You want to be a spy Devon?," he inquired.

Devon shook his head in denial. "Not a spy Gabe. I just want to be able to protect my wife."

The words by the young doctor were spoken with such conviction, Gabe's heart swelled with pride. His niece was an incredibly lucky woman, who married a man as noble as Devon. He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, he said, "Of course lad. I'll teach you."

Devon was surprised Gabe had agreed so easily. "Are you sure?," he questioned. "I mean real training. Something I could use against the type of people that we will come against."

Gabe just smiled at him. "Yes Devon," he replied simply.

Devon couldn't keep the grin from appearing on his face. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The thought that he would learn how to protect the woman of his dreams, finally gave him hope.

Suddenly turning towards his friend, Devon asked,"Could we please keep this a secret from Ellie, Gabe?"

Surprised why something so trivial needed to be kept a secret, he asked,"Sure Devon, but why the secrecy?"

Devon shrugged his shoulder uncomfortably. "In the past few days, Ellie found out her entire family is either a spy, a soldier or an assassin. I know how worried she is about everyone. I don't want her finding out and thinking I want to be a spy or join the military. I don't. I'm a doctor, and that's all I want to be. I just want to learn this, in case one of you isn't around to protect her."

Gabe proudly agreed. "Ok Devon. It will be our secret."

As the two men walked out of the barn together, Gabe realized how much he had come to care for the young doctor beside him. '_Don't worry lad. I won't let anything happen to you_.'


	6. The Ring Gets An Intersect

**The Ring Gets An Intersect **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. I finally got myself a beta, and will upload the edited chapters soon. Since this chapter was already complete, I wanted you guys to have it. From here on out, I hope to have edited chapters posted. Thank you for your time, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck

**(03-22-10) 11:15 am Intersect Villa-Rome:**

Sarah paced around the briefing room, periodically looking at the monitor that connected her to Beckman. She willed the camera light to blink in response to a secure connection, and growled in frustration when everything continued to remain dark.

Since the Oleski debacle, she had been unable to contact Beckman. Once they brought Bryce back from the club, he remained in a constant state of pain. Angie tried to make him comfortable, but even the slightest contact would aggravate his headache. The entire team was so worried, Cole was sent to get the CIA doctor assigned to the team in Rome.

When Dr. Alvarado arrived, he was taken to the injured Intersect. The team waited while the doctor ran scans, took blood, and did multiple physicals. Eight hours after his arrival, the doctor walked out of the room with a grave expression.

"I don't know what's happening to him, Agent Walker," the doctor said. "Based on the scans we have taken of his brain, there are no clear injuries. Somehow his brain is being severely overworked. If it continues at this pace, he will be dead in 72 hours."

The news saddened Sarah, but only made Angie furious. She grabbed the doctor by the throat and placed her Beretta against his head. "You will fix him doctor," she screamed in fear. "You fix him, or you die."

Sarah had her suspicions that the relationship between Bryce and Angie was a little more than just for the cover, but she never pried. They were both Agents, and as long as it didn't affect the mission, she didn't care. When she saw Angie's reaction to the doctors prognosis, she immediately tranqued the woman. She knew having a well-trained assassin fall apart over her boyfriend, would only make the entire situation more problematic for everyone. Once she was sure Angie was carefully restrained to one of the infirmary beds, Sarah went back to see the doctor.

"There has to be something we can do, Dr. Alvarado? We can't let Agent Larkin die."

Alvarado's only suggestion was a medically induced coma. Unfortunately, it was just a stopgap. The coma would reduce the swelling and pressure in Bryce's brain, but it wouldn't stop the overload. If anything, it bought him a week, maybe two.

It's because of the time constraint that Sarah was fanatically trying to reach Beckman. She couldn't risk taking Bryce back to the CIA doctors, because the world believed they were dead. She also couldn't let Bryce die without doing everything in her power to save him, because he wasn't just her teammate now, he was her friend.

Sarah's pacing stopped, when she finally saw the camera blinking in response to a secure connection. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding, once the diminutive General's face popped onto the screen. Even in her distraught state, Sarah could tell something horrific had happened with the General. If she looked bad during their last briefing, she looked like death today.

"What is your report Agent Walker?", the General asked. "Where are the rest of your teammates?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about General. Agent Larkin has been injured. Agent Fuentes is currently monitoring his vitals, and Agent Barker is escorting the CIA doctor back to his hospital."

At the mention of Bryce's injury, all the fatigue the General was feeling, seemed to be instantly wiped away. "What the hell happened, Agent Walker?," Beckman demanded.

Sarah could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"We don't know what's wrong General. After his last flash, Agent Larkin just fell down in pain. We hoped it would alleviate by the time we returned to the base, but it only got worse. Agent Barker was sent to retrieve Dr. Alvarado. Once the doctor was done with his tests, he determined Agent Larkin's brain was overloading. His original prognosis gave Bryce 72 hours to live. We agreed to put him into a medically induced coma, to ease the workload his brain was undergoing. Unfortunately, that only bought him a few extra days. We need to get him back to the Intersect facility for a full neuro check up."

Once her report was complete, Sarah patiently waited for the General to tell her how to proceed to the Intersect facility. When she saw Beckman slowly shake her head, she was stunned. She couldn't believe the General was about to let the Intersect die.

"No, Agent Walker," Beckman replied. "You can't go back there. It would ruin your new covers. Besides, the doctors working on the Intersect project, would have no idea what is currently happening to his body. By the time they were done with their tests, Agent Larkin would be dead."

Sarah was stunned at the General's reply. She knew Beckman was cold-hearted, especially when it came to the greater good. She just couldn't believe the General would refuse to help Bryce. Without him and the Intersect, any hope they had at defeating the Ring was lost.

"So what do you want us to do?," she asked vehemently. "Just let him die? How the hell does that protect your precious greater good?"

Beckman was confused by the anger she heard in Sarah's voice. '_Now, why is she angry_?'As she recalled her previous statement, she realized how the young Agent had taken it. '_Damn. I need to get some sleep. I'm not even thinking straight._'

"Relax, Agent Walker," she said placatingly. "I have no intention of letting Agent Larkin die. The reason I don't want you coming to DC, is because the doctors here won't know how to help him. His brain is being overloaded, because the Intersect is constantly running across his neural pathways. The only person who can help him now is Orion."

Sarah was so furious at the thought of Bryce being left to die like a dog, she barely heard the General's response.

"What THE HELL, General? You knew something like this could happen, and you didn't tell me? I'm the team lead. How can I take care of my team, without having all the facts."

The General just stared at her. Sarah knew she was walking a fine line with her insubordination, but she didn't care.

"That's enough, Agent Walker," the General yelled. "I will excuse your actions, due to the severity of the situation. DO NOT try my patience any further."

Beckman watched as the younger woman barely managed to control her emotions. Once she was satisfied there would be no further acts of indiscipline, she continued, "I only learned of the effects the Intersect caused on the brain, a few days ago. Over time, when the Intersect is left active, it causes a gradual deterioration of the brain's myelin sheaths."

Barely managing to keep her emotions in check, Sarah asked,"If the Intersect is killing his brain, how are we supposed to fix it?"

The General sighed softly. "With Orion's help, Agent Walker. He has a device called a Governor, that will regulate the Intersect, and prevent any deterioration of the myelin sheaths. He's already in the process of making one for Agent Larkin. Your team will report to Burbank immediately, and receive treatment for Agent Larkin."

The fear and anger infusing Sarah's body, melted away when she learned Bryce would be okay. And then she realized where they were going, Burbank. Her heart felt like bursting with happiness, as she realized she could see Chuck. She could finally explain everything to him. She could finally tell him she loved him. Without realizing it, her special Chuck smile lit up her face and she couldn't wait to show her nerd, how much she missed him.

Beckman saw Sarah's emotions, flash across her face. When she saw the happiness in the young Agent's eyes, it nearly broke her heart. She knew what the woman was thinking and it pained her to tell her the truth.

"Sarah," the General said softly.

The happiness infusing her body, warred with the confusion she felt, when Sarah heard the General call her by her first name. "Yes General?," Sarah asked hesitantly.

General Beckman swallowed as she tried to think what to say. She was going to crush this young woman's dreams, and it pained her to do so. People thought she was a cold-hearted bitch, and she was. But her heart wasn't always cold. Once she felt the flutter of happiness, that only love could cause. She knew how amazing that feeling could be. How it could overwhelm you entire being with hope and happiness. Looking at the woman in front of her, she could see that hope and happiness, shining through her blue eyes.

For the first time in years, Brigadier General Diane Beckman, dropped her command mask. She would help this Agent, not as General, but as a woman. In this moment, she would once again be Diane, the woman who knew how precious and fleeting the power of love could be. The woman who was fortunate to have married the love of her life. She wouldn't trade those seven years of bliss, for anything in the world.

"Sarah, I know how much Chuck means to you. I knew a long time ago you were compromised."

Sarah was speechless at what Beckman was saying. '_Is she having a heart to heart moment with me? What the HELL is going on here_?'

"If it wasn't for the Ring, Sarah, I would never have forced you to honor your contract with the CIA."

Diane felt the tears in her eyes, as she recalled what the General in her, had done to this woman. All for the greater good.

"We're fighting a war, the likes of which I have never seen before. From the intel we have gathered, the Ring is infinitely more powerful than Fulcrum ever was. We battled Fulcrum for close to twenty years, before we had our decisive victory. I knew, to win this war, I couldn't risk letting the best Agent in the CIA leave. Perhaps if I let you stay that day, what happened to Chuck may have been averted."

Sarah felt like her world was crashing down around her, when she heard Chuck's name. '_Please let him be okay_,'she begged to the universe.

Diane felt the tears fall down her face, as she continued,"When Bryce uploaded the 2.0, Chuck was also at the upload site. Always the hero, when his father told him about the Fulcrum agent, Chuck tried to help. He was in the vent crawl space above the white room, when Bryce activated the Intersect. Shortly after the download, Chuck was kidnapped by the Ring. When they learned who he was, they realized he was a candidate for the Omaha project. They tested him and now plan to use him for their own Intersect. I'm sorry Sarah, but Chuck is now with the Ring."

Years of learning how to control her emotions, failed her in that moment. Sarah's world ended when she heard, her Chuck was kidnapped and joined the Ring. Her mind tried to wrap itself around the news, but she couldn't believe it. Chuck would never betray his country. He would never betray the people he loved. What the General was telling her, couldn't be true.

The rage she felt at the General's lies, could be seen through her cold blue eyes. The fury of a thousand suns, would pale in comparison to the inferno she directed toward the older woman.

"You're lying," she screamed. "Chuck is a hero. He would never betray his country and join the Ring. He would never betray the people he cared about. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THIS?"

Diane could feel the fury emanating from the younger woman. She knew Sarah thought this was a game. The government had played these games often enough, that an Agent as skilled as Sarah, would see this is a means to manipulate.

"He didn't betray his country, Sarah," Diane said softly. "Even when they tortured him, he resisted. He wouldn't betray the people he cared about. He joined the Ring, because they brainwashed him."

"Brainwashed?", Sarah asked in astonishment.

Diane sadly nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Sarah. They used Intersect technology to upload false memories into his brain. He believes he is the brother-in-law, of an ex-CIA agent, named Daniel Shaw. He believes I ordered you and Bryce to torture and murder, both him and his sister. He joined the Ring willingly, to get his revenge against us. If we don't get Chuck back soon, the uploaded memories will become permanent."

Sarah couldn't believe what she heard. Her Chuck, hated her? Her heart broke at thinking what they made him believe. '_The memories aren't permanent yet_.'

Her eyes flashed from righteous rage, to grim determination, as she realized what she needed to do. She would move heaven and earth to get the man she loved back. Nothing would stand in her way. '_I'm coming for you Chuck_.'

"Will you help me get him back?", Sarah asked the General.

"Yes," replied Diane. "I have already made a deal with Orion, for the safe return of his son. You will have all the resources you need to bring him home." '_And I promise, I will do everything in my power to bring him back_.'

Sarah offered the older woman, a nod in gratitude. "Thank you, General," she said

"It's Diane, Sarah. Today my name is just Diane."

For the next hour Diane explained everything she knew about Chuck's abduction, and showed her the videos Orion had given to her. Sarah cried when she saw him beaten during his interrogation, and was proud when she watched his valiant defiance. She was amazed when she saw his training videos. She couldn't believe the deadly man she was looking at, was her adorable nerd. Her mouth reflexively salivated, at seeing his toned muscles ripple during the sparring session.

She feared the Ring had turned her Chuck into a killer, and she was thrilled when Beckman told her how he saved Casey's life. When she saw the video of him fighting the NSA team, Casey and then his own partner, she gasped in awe at his ability. '_His command of the 2.0, is even better than Bryce_,' she thought.

And then she saw the last video Beckman received from Orion. It was the memories they uploaded to Chuck. All the pain and sadness she experienced in her entire life, paled against the anguish she felt now. The thought of Chuck hating and despising her, broke her heart in a way she could never have imagined.

* * *

**(03-23-10) 7:15 pm Chicago**

Kathleen paced through her apartment, constantly checking herself out in the hallway mirror. Trained on how to dress for any occasion, she wore an outfit she knew would rock Chuck's mind. She knew what guys fantasized about, and what she was wearing was the perfect blend of girl next door meets sexy librarian, meets yeah I have a slamming body. She smirked, as she thought of the sexy Agent/Nerd's reaction to the outfit.

After the mission to retrieve the Omen Virus, she knew she had to get closer to Chuck. She was monitoring the cameras with Agent Hale, when she saw Chuck single handedly take out everyone in the corridor. She was impressed when he refused to let Ayers kill the injured Major. It was rare for Agents to have such a high regard for human life. When she looked questioningly at Agent Hale, he only shrugged his shoulders in response. "It's his way, " he answered.

Since that night, she dropped several hints for him to ask her out. She couldn't believe a man as smart as Charles Fisher, could be so dense when it came to women. She had all but thrown herself at him, and still he refused to do anything about it. Kate began to worry that Chuck might not find her attractive, but dismissed the notion when she recalled how many times she caught him checking her out. Finally deciding the man was just clueless, she did something she had never done before...she made the first move.

"Chuck, I like you. From the way you keep checking me out, I'm pretty sure you like me too. How about we get something to eat tonight?"

It took all her training not to laugh at the red tinge of embarrassment, that creeped up his neck and face. She thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. _'Badass super Agent Charles Fisher, was embarrassed_?'

She didn't want him to feel bad about checking her out, so she said, "I don't mind you looking Chuck, I just want you to do something about it. I've been dropping hints for two days now, and you're not picking them up. So? How about it? Pizza? Wings?"

Kate had been so amused when she heard him bashfully explain she was out of his league. She thought it was comical. The man had a chiseled body of a Greek god, the brains of a genius, and a smile that could light up a darkened room, and yet somehow thought she was out of his league?

"Sorry, Agent Fisher," she replied. "Not buying it. I think you're great. So if you want to keep staring at my ass when I walk by, feel free to look all you want. But if you want to get your hand on said ass, I suggest you ask me out for dinner."

She laughed when he spit out the coffee he was attempting to take a sip of. After a few more minutes convincing him she was definitely interested, he asked her out for dinner.

Kate spent the last two hours, carefully selecting the perfect outfit for Chuck. It's because of her desire to want everything perfect for Chuck, she paced through her apartment with worry. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was almost time for him to arrive. She was just checking herself out again, when she heard the knock she was waiting for. With a smile on her face, she went to open the door.

* * *

Chuck stood in front of the apartment door, and gave himself a once over. Dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, he thought it was ideal for where they were going. They agreed to a casual first date, and decided to go to BW3s to watch the Bulls game. Kate was an avid basketball fan, and the Bulls were playing her Sacramento Kings.

Chuck glanced at his Rado, and sighed when he saw the time. _'I'm so not ready for this_,' he thought. Mustering all the courage in his body, he reluctantly knocked on Kate's door. When it opened, he was shocked at how amazing she looked.

Kate was simply dressed in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, but the way her clothes clung to her body, left no doubt how amazing her figure was. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun, and she was wearing the cutest black frame glasses. To Chuck, she looked like the girl next door, who could easily become a supermodel.

Somehow managing to close his dropped jaw, he said,"Wow Kate, you look stunning."

Kate beamed with delight when she heard his compliment. _'Yes_,' she celebrated. '_I knew he would like it_.'

When her eyes took in his attire, her mouth watered, as she saw what he was wearing. The black t-shirt was tight across his chest and arms, and she could easily see the definition of his muscles through the shirt. When she saw his eyes hungrily scan her body, she knew tonight was going to be a good night.

The two partners rode together in his BMW. She loved the way he held the door open for her. His chivalrous attitude, was just one of the qualities she loved about him. By the time the two reached the sports bar, they were both enthralled by each others company.

When they ordered their meals, she cringed at the artery clogging, heart attack waiting to happen, burger and fries he ordered. When he laughed at her choice of a vegetarian pizza, she quickly defended her selection, "Please Chuck. If you eat that garbage all the time, you will die before you even get to see 50."

Chuck couldn't believe how much fun he was having. After what happened with Sarah, he didn't think he could ever feel for a woman like that again. Kate was different from anyone he ever dated. She was easily as beautiful as Sarah, but her playful demeanor was so easy to get along with. As he stared into her hazel eyes, watching her animatedly tell him about a movie she just watched, he was shocked how much fun he was having. '_She's amazing_.'

By the time their meals arrived, they were both so engrossed with each other, neither one realized the basketball game had already reached halftime. Chuck watched as Kate removed the mushrooms from her slice of pizza, and filed the information away in his head. Without realizing it, he was already looking forward to their next date, and wanted to know everything about her. So when she asked him where he grew up, he wasn't reluctant to share. "I grew up in Burbank with my sister. She raised me after our parents left us. She always pushed me when I was growing up. Its part of the reason I did well enough to get a full ride to Stanford."

He saw she was surprised at the revelation, but he couldn't be sure. He was too busy cursing at himself, when he heard her response.

"Your file says your from Montana, and went to school at UCLA."

As his mind raced to think of the proper reply, he could hear Daniel berating him in his head. '_You have to use your head little brother. Your backstory was created for a reason. To cover your real identity_.'

"I was born in Montana," Chuck said quickly. "Before my parents split, we moved to Burbank as a family. That's where my sister and I grew up and learned how to live on our own. My sister went to UCLA, and she was bummed when I chose to go to Stanford. I didn't end up liking it there too much, and transferred after my freshman year."

Chuck let out a silent sigh of relief, when he saw her nod in understanding. The rest of the evening was spent talking about their favorite movies, and bands. Chuck was surprised how similar their tastes were. Kate was a huge fan of Star Wars and Firefly. They even shared interest in many of the same bands. The two were so wrapped up in their little world, they didn't realize the game they came to watch, had been over for hours.

By the time they left the restaurant, they both were surprised by the time. They spent hours just talking and drinking. Only when the restaurant was ready to close, did they leave their seats, and return to Kate's apartment.

As they pulled up to her apartment, Chuck was shocked he didn't want the night to end. He never expected to have such an amazing night. Kate was smart, funny, and stunningly beautiful. The way they connected, was baffling to him. He couldn't believe how similar their tastes were in movies, music and even sandwiches. _'It's like she's a hot female Morgan_.'

Just like Eve taught him, Chuck opened the door for his date, and walked her to her apartment. He was a little nervous as he saw her apartment door approaching, and began to worry about the goodnight kiss. Should he kiss her? Should he wait for her to kiss him? Would she got upset if he tried to kiss her?

When the moment finally arrived, Chuck was disappointed when she only pecked him on the cheek. He smiled to hide his miscalculation of the situation. He thought she was interested, but maybe the night wasn't as fun for her as he assumed. He awkwardly gave her a hug in return, and quickly left her at the door.

* * *

Kate was furious at herself, for allowing her emotions to control her. When she saw the crushed look on Chuck's face, she was disgusted with her thoughts. She wanted so badly to crush her lips against his, but she couldn't. Not now. Kathleen Cooper had a mission, and she always completed her mission. She couldn't afford to fall in love, not when she could be ordered to kill the man at any moment.

When she first met Charles Fisher, she was surprised by how involved he was with the Ring hierarchy. Not only did he have a high-ranking Ring Agent as his personal trainer, he was also related to the mysterious Daniel Shaw. Kate heard little about the man, in the five years she had been with the Ring. From the little she did know, after the Elders, and the Director, Shaw was the most powerful person in the Ring.

At first she thought to seduce Chuck and gather all the intell she could, in regards to the Ring's plans. But Kate never intended to fall for her mark. When she first met Chuck, she was surprised how good looking and charming he was. Considering some of the marks she had been forced to seduce, she was glad Fisher wasn't like them.

Kate prepared tonight to be the perfect night of seduction. First she would make him lust for her, and she did that perfectly with her choice of wardrobe. Then she would swoon over him during dinner, and rock his world for desert. As the best agent in the NSA, at Infiltration and Inducement, she never once failed to get a mark to fall for her. Charles Fisher was not going to be an exception.

What she didn't prepare for was, how much she would fall for him. The longer they talked at dinner, the more she felt like he was the most amazing man she had ever met. She couldn't believe how much they had in common. Once she realized how much she was starting to care about him, she couldn't sleep with him. Hell, she couldn't even risk kissing him. She knew if her lips tasted his, she wouldn't be able to stop from screwing his brains out. Falling for Agent Fisher was not an option.

Kate recently reported to her superiors, all about her new team, and she expected they would want her to get closer to Chuck. By initiating this date, she figured she would just get a head start. Now that the date was over, Kate knew she couldn't risk anything with Chuck. Not until her feelings for him were dealt with. Her mission to destroy the Ring, was more important than her feelings for the greatest guy she ever met. It bothered her that she could care so much for a traitor. How could a traitor be such a great guy?

As she changed out of her seduction outfit and into a pair of shorts and a tank top, she reminded herself why she was here.

After her partner left her Panama, she had been raped and beaten for five days. Her only respite, came when they were transporting her to another location. The five guards who continuously violated her, were more than happy to volunteer for the transport duty. She knew they expected a few more hours of "fun" along the way.

Midway through the journey, the truck pulled over to side of the road. Kate saw the guard sitting next to her, leering at her breasts. When he stood up, and started to unbuckle his pants, she knew why they had stopped. She didn't resist when the man grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. She remained silent, when he grinned at her and squeezed her breasts. She knew if she resisted, they would only beat her more.

When the man began to pull her pants down, she saw the gleam of the knife harnessed to his belt. Noticing the other guards had given the man some private time with her, she knew it was the perfect time to make her escape. When he forced her onto her back, she knew to fall towards the belt buckle. Once she felt him slide on top of her, she reached her hand back, and pulled out the blade from its sheath.

The guard was so busy pounding into her, he never saw the knife enter his neck. When he screamed in pain, Kate could hear the other guards laughing outside, thinking the screams were from pleasure.

Once she pushed the dead guard off of her, she quickly pulled up her pants. Checking the dead body for weapons, she found a pistol plus the man's AK-47. She tucked the pistol behind her waist, and slowly opened the door. When she saw the other four men, laughing and smoking outside, she carefully aimed the rifle, and shot them.

Kate had no intention of killing these men quickly, and made sure to fire at their legs. When all four men were wounded and screaming in pain, she jumped out of the truck. She pulled out the knife she took from the first guard, and slowly began to get her revenge. She had no remorse for what she did to them. The hours she spent cutting into her former captors, failed to appease her. Once she realized she couldn't risk staying any longer, she stripped the four men naked. Bruised and battered from the gunshot wounds, and from her torture, none of the men were able to put up a fight, as she collected all their weapons and supplies, and stored them in the truck.

As she was preparing to leave, she realized the hours she spent cutting into the bastards that raped her, wasn't enough for her. She knew the only action that would allow her peace and pulled out her pistol, before walking over to her naked and beaten former captors.

Kate stared into the eyes of the first guard, then lowered her gun and blew off his manhood. As his screams echoed into the night, she could feel the smile forming on her lips. The smile became a wild laughter, as she saw the looks of terror on the faces of the three remaining men. She made sure to always looked into their eyes, as she took away each man's masculinity, with a pull of the trigger. Once she was satisfied their final moments would be wrought in painful agony, she climbed into the truck and left the men to their deaths.

It was another two weeks, before she could secure transport back to the US. Her first action when coming back home, was to find her former partner. When the Agent claimed his actions were necessary for the mission, she proceeded to beat the crap out of him. If the personnel at the station hadn't pulled her off, she could have killed him there, and not cared. Her actions were reported to her superiors, and she was told to undergo a psych eval. When she refused, she was summoned directly to General Beckman's office. Not her first meeting with the diminutive General, she didn't cower in fear when the older woman threatened her with suspension.

"Major Cooper", the General hissed. "If you want to continue to serve as a member of this Agency, you will take the goddamn physical."

Kate was furious at the threat. She knew she had undergone a horrific ordeal, but she was dealing with it in her own way. She didn't need some pencil pushing egghead, trying to tell her what she should feel, and how she should feel it. Her response led to a two week suspension, and resulted in her being taken off active duty.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am. If the General no longer requires the services of her best undercover Agent, the General can feel free to kiss my ass, Ma'am."

It took all of her effort not to laugh, when the redheaded woman looked at her in bewilderment.

"Major Cooper, you are hereby suspended for two weeks," the General screamed. "I am also removing you from active duty. I WILL NOT allow you to return to duty, without that eval. You're dismissed."

Kate smartly saluted to her superior officer, and turned and walked out of the office. She knew she had gone too far. The General was a tough boss, but she was always fair, and she was perfectly within her rights to demand the eval. An Agent that wasn't mentally fit, was a liability to himself and the mission.

A week into her suspension, she was approached by an Agent of the Ring. Apparently her disagreement with the General had been reported to this organization. That alone made her wary. Kathleen Cooper was a name known only in the General's inner circle. Kate was one of the best Agents in the NSA, and the best deep cover Agent, in the entire Agency. If not for Major John Casey, she had no doubt the number one Agent title would belong to her. Due to the high risk missions she was involved with, she reported directly to the General. For someone to have such high level information on her status, and so soon after the occurrence, set her spy senses on alert. She pretended to be flattered by the interest, and showed rage at the injustice done against her. As soon as the agent departed, she was quick to inform the General. A week after being suspended, she was called back into the the General's office.

"Major Cooper, this organization has access to intel that is highly classified. We have never heard of the Ring. My superiors and I believe this is the best opportunity, to infiltrate within this organization. Are you prepared to undertake this deep cover assignment?"

Kate needed this mission. After what she survived, she needed a mission to take her mind off the dark memories.

"Yes, General," she answered confidently. "I am prepared to take this mission immediately."

"Then take the psych eval, Major," the General answered softly.

Kate could only sigh in resignation. Beckman would burn an Agent in a heartbeat, if it meant she was protecting the greater good. But she would never let an Agent go on a mission, unless she was sure they were physically and mentally able.

Nodding her head in agreement, she scheduled herself for the eval. She passed...barely.

Two weeks after her approachment by the Ring Agent, she asked for and received an early termination to her NSA contract. Three weeks after retiring, she joined the Ring. After five strenuous years deep within the Ring, she was able to rise through their ranks. The higher she rose, the more she learned about the organization she worked for. Never in her wildest dreams, did she expect the power and influence the Ring exerted.

When she was finally named to the Ring's primary team, she had to be careful when contacting the General. Since her assignment began at EagleVision Technologies, she found random bugs implanted in her home. She knew she was constantly being watched, and was careful when and how to contact the General. It's for this reason, that she was unable to inform the General about the raid on the Citadel.

Only recently, was she secure enough to send the General her intel on her team. She hoped that by seducing Chuck, she could learn more of what the Ring intended. She was still debating with herself what to do with Chuck, when her secure NSA phone began to vibrate. Kate pulled out her jamming device, and activated it before answering the phone.

_"Cooper Secure."_

_"Beckman secure."_

_"Yes General? What are your orders?"_

_"Major Cooper, I have reviewed the files you have sent on your new team. Agent Fisher is one of ours, Major. He's been brainwashed to join the Ring. We need to get him back immediately. Blow your cover if you have to. I want him back."_

Kate was stunned to hear that. Five years of undercover work wasted to retrieve a single Agent?

_"Is that wise General? We have learned a lot by my position within the Ring. Is Agent Fisher worth the risk?"_

_"First Major, its Agent Bartowski. Second, we have learned that the Ring plans to use Agent Bartowski, as their own Intersect. He can handle it Major, he already carried the 1.0 for us. We can't let the Ring have him. His fake memories are being uploaded, using Intersect technology. We need to retrieve him, before the memories become permanent."_

Having been in the Ring so long, Kate knew all about the Intersect project. She was even tested, once she joined the Ring. Luckily her retention scores failed to meet the desired expectations. When she heard the new intel from the General, Kate couldn't believe it. Fisher...no..Bartowski, was the first human Intersect? She shook her head in wonder as she realized how incredible the man really was. '_What can't he do_?'

_"Understood ma'am. As soon as I can devise a way to get him free, I will report to you again."_

_"Very good Major. Beckman out."_

* * *

**(03-24-10) 3:31 am Unknown NSA Facility:**

Chuck warily worked on the computer in front of him. The program he wrote to assist with the hack, was furiously working through the encrypted files. As he waited for his creation to complete its designed function, Chuck could feel the sweat pooling behind his mask. He was about to check his watch for the time, but stopped when he saw the transfer come to an end. When the program finally flashed complete, he allowed himself a victory smile.

The program he created, copied all the Intersect files onto the hard drive, while simultaneously deleting them off the server. '_The Ring would now have the information to finish its own Intersect,_'' he thought with pride.

When Daniel first approached him about the Ring's interest in the Intersect, he was appalled at his brother's involvement. After everything the government had done to his brother because of the thing, Chuck was surprised his brother was supporting the Ring's decision to use the super computer.

"Look, little brother. The government had the right idea, but the wrong approach. They were forcing people to take the upload, that couldn't survive it. Dr. Mueller has determined, if the person has a subliminal retention rate of 90% or higher, they can safely download the Intersect. Dr. Mueller tested you with a machine he created, while you were recovering from your injuries. You have a 98% retention rate, Chuck. For you, the download won't be risky at all. We could win the war, with the advantage you could give us."

Chuck demanded to see Mueller's research on the Intersect, and once he was done reviewing it, he realized the doctor was correct in his assessment. When he thought of how useful such a tool could be in the field, he knew he would do this for the Ring. They had done so much for him. he knew he would become their Intersect. The corrupt leaders in the government needed to be disposed, and Charles Fisher would be the one to do it. He would do it for Eve.

When he heard the bang of a gun, Chuck was pulled from his reverie. He safely secured the flash drive, in his pant leg zipper, and pulled out his tranq gun. He crept towards the offending noise, and saw Hale in the adjoining office, pinned behind a desk.

Chuck cursed softly at the number of guards. Five men had formed a ring around the desk Hale was hiding behind, and he knew they were moments from shooting his mentor. He took a deep breath and aimed his gun at the guard closest to Hale's position. Once he was certain of his action, Chuck rapidly fired the weapon in his hand. Before the first guard even fell from the dart entering his neck, Chuck targeted and hit the remaining four men. When he was positive all the guards were incapacitated, he said, "Lets go Gamma. We have our Intel."

Hale couldn't keep the smile from his face, when he heard Alpha's voice. '_Damn that kid is good_.'

Hale had been sceptical when he heard Chuck's scheme to infiltrate the base. Considering they only had seventeen hours to plan and prepare for the infiltration, he reluctantly agreed to his protege's mad idea. After all, Chuck's Citadel plan was equally risky, and they pulled that one off without any problems.

As he got up from behind the desk, Hale took in the five bodies on the floor. '_Impressive marksmanship_," he thought. Four of the five guards had been tranqued directly in the carotid artery. This allowed for a faster dispersal of the tranqing agent throughout the body. Hale gave his protege a nod of gratitude, and followed his lead out of the office.

They both knew the base was aware of their presence and carefully retraced their steps towards the exit. Kate was back in the van with Ayers, and she was tapped into the security cameras, ready to provide them with visual assistance. Chuck was about to turn into one of the corridors, when Kate's voice came on over their comm links,"Alpha, Gamma, you have four bogies coming down the corridor to your left."

Chuck knew by the blinking green light on his wrist watch, that his personal jamming device was working, and the patrolling guards wouldn't be able to contact the command room for assistance. Chuck clicked twice over his comm to silently tell Kate he understood, and looked over to see if his partner was ready.

When Hale saw Chuck look questioningly at his weapon, he held the gun sideways, so the younger man could see it was a tranq. He smiled in response to the grin on his protege's face, and motioned for him to follow his lead. Mentor and student worked perfectly, as Hale went high and Chuck went low. They both used only one shot a target, and when they checked their hits, Hale smirked silently. Both his darts hit the carotid,and only one of Chuck's darts had accomplished the feat. When he saw the younger man shake his head in defeat, he smiled at his small victory. '_I'm still a better shot than you Agent Fisher_.'

With Kate's direction, and his jamming device blocking their means of communication, the two Agent took out three more roving groups of guards. They had just reached the exit point, when Kate's voice came frantically over their comms.

"Hold Alpha, and Gamma. There are a dozen guards covering the exit. The base commander must have sent them reinforcements, when he realized their comm links were down."

Chuck peeked around the wall he was hiding behind, and confirmed Kate's intel. Once they showed themselves in the corridor, the dozen guards would cut them down before they could reach the exit.

When he turned to confer with his mentor, Chuck instantly realized what the older Agent was planning to do. His heart raced, when he thought of his mentor's intended action was suicide. To rush the corridor was death. Even if Hale could manage to throw the grenade in his hand, he would never get enough of them. His death would do nothing to complete the mission. Chuck knew it would be needless, and he couldn't allow it. Especially not for the man, who taught him everything he knew.

When he saw Hale move towards the corridor, Chuck quickly grabbed the older Agent's arm. Shaking his head emphatically against the plan, he raised his hand to signal the older man to wait. Chuck had an idea, but he needed to think it through. A dozen men with guns would cut them down in seconds. The only way to win against them, would be to get in close. Once they lost the advantage of the firearms, Chuck knew he and Hale could defeat them in hand to hand combat. The trick was making it their alive.

Chuck did a quick inventory of the gear they carried with them, and motioned for Hale to strip any excess equipment from their bags. They would need to move fast, and couldn't afford to be burdened with the added weight.

When Hale felt his protege grip his shoulder, he looked up at the young Agent questioningly. He saw the younger man hand him a Ka-bar knife, and looked down at it curiously. Normally used by Navy Seals, the seven inch blade was made by the finest steel in the world. Hale was stunned when he saw Chuck click a button on the hilt, and a liquid ooze began to coat the knife blade. When he looked at the younger Agent is surprise, he heard, "The hilt contains two vials of ketasin. The same agent used in our tranq darts. Once you cut any of the men, it will have the same effect as shooting them with a dart."

Impressed with yet another of Chuck's ingenious methods to save lives, Hale gripped the hilt of the knife firmly in his hand and angled the blade away from him. He patiently waited for the younger man to signal when to make their run.

When he saw Chuck grab the two canisters of the smoke grenade, he smiled as he understood his pupil's plan. Chuck would throw the smoke grenades down the corridor. Once they had enough cover, they would rush the guards. With any luck, they would make it through the corridor, before they got shot. It was pretty much his plan, but at least it gave them a better shot at survival.

Chuck glanced at Hale, and saw the Agent was ready. Taking a deep breath, he flicked off the pins securing the grenades, and threw the canisters down the corridor. He silently counted to twenty and then made his move.

Hale saw Chuck turn the corner to enter the corridor, and quickly followed his protege. Both men hugged the wall, running in a single line. They heard the guards fire wildly into the smoking corridor, and thanked the gods none of the bullets had found them. As they finally cleared the smoke, teacher and student attacked the guards in perfect harmony.

Their attack led them into the center of the group, and they saw the guards drop their guns and pull out their own knives. The trained Agents felt the guards encircle them, and instinctively moved back to back. Their movements seemed coordinated and precise, as the two men fought for their very lives.

Hale ducked under a vicious slice from his opponent, and cut the man across the knee. When he saw the man fall down, from the innocuous wound, he felt himself feel hope for their survival.

Chuck moved like a whirlwind, as he duck and wove between the blades of the guards. Somehow he acquired a second knife from one of the fallen guards, and was methodically cutting his way through the seven men in front of him. His hands became a blur, as he stabbed and cut his opponents, faster than they could parry. When the last man had fallen to the ketasin coated blade in his hand, Chuck turned to help his teacher.

When he turned around, he saw three bodies laying at Hale's feet, and watched as his teacher furiously battled against two men. Chuck flipped his ketasin coated knife in the air, and grabbed it by the tip of the blade. Angling his arm back, he aimed at the guard closest to him, and fired the knife into the man's shoulder.

Hale heard the knife fly by his right ear, and strike one of his opponents in the shoulder. The man's cry of pain briefly startled him, and he failed to block the thrust from his second opponent. He felt the knife pierce into his abdomen, and fell to his knees in pain.

Chuck saw Hale fall from the knife wound, and raced to save his friend's life. His mind instantly calculated the width of the corridor, and he reflexively launched himself in the air and executed a perfect spinning hook kick. He flew over Hale's bent body, and connected soundly against the attacking guard's head. When Chuck saw the stunned man fall to his knees from the blow, he slammed his knee into his face. Once he was sure all the guards were incapacitated, he turned to check on his wounded friend.

As his gaze took in his mentor's fallen body, he saw Hale was covered with multiple slash wounds. The stab wound in his left abdomen was bleeding heavily, but Chuck was confident it wasn't life threatening. When he helped the fallen man to his feet, Chuck knew Hale didn't have the energy to continue running. His wounds weren't life threatening, but they stripped the man of his strength.

Chuck knew Hale was a warrior, and would refute any need for assistance. Not giving his teacher a chance to argue, he carefully lifted him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Barely struggling under the added weight, Chuck began to run towards the exist. '_We did it. We got the Intersect, and survived. Nothing can stop the Ring from winning the war now_.'

* * *

**(03-25-10) 9:33 pm EagleVision Technologies:**

Hale grimaced in pain, when he felt his stitches pull against his stomach. The damn doctor provided by the Ring, demanded he stay in the infirmary for a few days. When he casually began to spin his knife on the palm of his hand, the egghead was quick to let him leave.

Against his doctor's orders, Hale was completing the mission report for the Ring. He knew it would be unprofessional not to. Hale was just completing the report, when he saw the monitor flicker in response to a secure connection.

Hale saw Shaw appear onto the screen, and nodded to him in recognition.

"Mr Shaw, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Have you received the Intersect files from Agent Fisher?"

Shaw's ridiculous grin, was answer enough.

"Yes, Agent Hale," Shaw answered. "We received the files. Dr. Mueller believes it will take a few weeks to adapt the cyper designs to our own cube, but we were surprised Chuck managed to grab all the encoded secrets as well. Once the Intersect is complete, we can upload both the Ring data and the government files at the same time. Congratulations on another successful mission. The Director is very pleased with your team."

Hale masked the pride he felt at hearing about his team's accomplishments. "Thank you, Mr. Shaw," he answered. "My team is the best."

Daniel could only nod in agreement.

"Yes they are, Agent Hale," Shaw agreed. "With the Intersect now in our possession, the Director wishes to accelerate our plans to coincide with Chuck's upload."

Hale almost smiled at the thought. Once the Ring implemented their plan, the promise of order the Ring proclaimed, would finally come to fruition. He would finally have his revenge. The first of the countries to fall to the new order, would be the nation that murdered his only son, America.

"And how can my services accelerate the cause, Mr. Shaw?," Hale asked.

"The Director has found a new bio weapon being sold on the black market, called Indivo-125. We want you to acquire the weapon for the Ring's plan."

When Shaw saw Hale nod in confirmation of the mission, he continued,"Tell your team to take a break, Agent Hale. We want you to do this mission solo. Chuck and the other's are not ready to learn the full extent of our plans. Their loyalty to the cause is still suspect."

Hale bowed his head in agreement. "Of course Mr. Shaw. I will inform the team of their time off. I'm sure they will enjoy the vacation. Who will I be contacting to acquire this weapon?"

"The information will be sent to your computer in a moment. I believe the seller's name is Oleski Gurka."


	7. Agent Fisher Meets Agent Walker

**Chapter 7: Agent Fisher Meets Agent Walker**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you again for all your kind reviews. They are an inspiration to keep writing. I look forward to reading more reviews from you guys.**

**This chapter is the longest chapter, I've written for this story. Please pay special attention to the date/location heading. Each one should have multiple viewpoints associated with it. **

**Another reason this chapter is so long, is because the next chapter will not have any of these characters. I wanted to explain as many things as I could, before the next chapter.**

**Ever since I envisioned the youngest Bartowski, I have been dying to write this section of the story. The chapter will be called X, and it will be completely dedicated to his entire backstory...from the moment he was kidnapped by Volkoff, to the day he went MIA in Uganda.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(03-26-10) 8:15 am Burbank Airport:**

When the NSA plane finally landed at Burbank airport, Agent Sarah Walker, woke up from her horrific dream. She once again recalled the uploaded memories Beckman had shown her. The fear and pain she could see on Chuck's face, haunted her every time she closed her eyes. Since she learned the truth of his abduction, she was barely able to sleep.

Happy to be awake, she pulled out her compact from her purse, and made sure her appearance was presentable. Satisfied with what she saw, Sarah turned her head to look through the window on her left. She knew Casey was coming to pick them up, and was looking to see if her partner was already here.

Sarah not only respected Casey, she also cared about him. After three years of working with him, she kind of looked up to him. She would never tell him, but she thought of him as an older brother in the spy world. She had seen him risk his life to save her on many occasions, and knew she wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him.

When she got off the NSA medical transport, Sarah's eyes immediately sought out Casey. She smiled at her partner, and climbed down the stairs of the plane, to meet him. "Hi Casey," she said.

When he grunted in response, Sarah's gaze, finally took in his battered appearance. Casey's lip was swollen and he was sporting a blackened left eye. She could see the bruises over his cheeks and across his jaw. From what she saw of his face, she had no doubt, the rest of his body shared similar injuries.

It wasn't until she looked into Casey's eyes, that she saw the question he was silently asking her.

"I know about Chuck, Casey."

Sarah was surprised to see the sadness that appeared on her partner's face. The Colonel was cold school. Spies like him, lost the ability to feel like normal people, a long time ago. To see him openly show his emotions, was shocking to her.

She knew the Colonel respected Chuck. His continuous name calling and repetitive insults, were just Casey's way of deflecting his emotions. She knew Casey cared about Chuck. She had always seen the respect in his eyes, whenever Chuck's actions, saved the mission or one of them. But she never imagined, that his feelings for her nerd, ran so deep.

Walking up to her partner, Sarah's heart beat with every step. She was back to the only home she ever knew, and the only man she ever loved, wasn't there with her. Sarah tried to control her emotions, but her training failed her. The anguish she felt inside, was too much for her to bear, and she did something she had never done before...she hugged Casey.

When she buried her face and hands, into the massive chest of Colonel John Casey, she could feel his body tense beneath her touch. She knew she was making him uncomfortable, but she couldn't stop herself. She needed to feel the comfort of human contact, and she hoped the man she thought of as a brother, would forgive her intrusion. She was surprised, when his large hands wrapped around her, and held her gently.

"It's ok, Sarah," she heard John say. "We'll get him back."

Sarah wanted to respond, but she couldn't stop crying. The simple gesture from her partner, overwhelmed her emotions. As she continued to bury herself within his embrace, she could feel his hands, soothingly rub her back.

When she heard the others begin to leave from the plane, Sarah gently pulled away from her partner's arms. After wiping the tears from her face, she said,"Thanks partner. I really needed that."

She was shocked, when the cold-blooded NSA spy, gave her a small smile and said, "Get it together Walker. If you keep bawling all the time, we won't ever get your boy toy back."

Sarah Walker, giggled when she heard Casey call Chuck her boy toy. "You can't even imagine the things I'm going to do to him, Casey," she said seductively.

When he grunted in disgust, she just kept smiling at him. "Don't worry big guy. I won't give you any of the details."

"Good," replied Casey. "If you did, I would shoot you and bury you somewhere no one would find you."

The two laughed at his attempt to threaten her. They both knew he would never hurt her.

Once she finally regained her composure, Sarah asked, "What do you think about Chuck, Casey? How different is he?"

Sarah saw him hesitate before answering.

"He's Chuck, but different Sarah. The man I fought, was the best fighter I have ever seen. I've seen Larkin flash with the 2.0, and he's nothing compared to Chuck."

"But my Chuck is still in there, right Casey?", Sarah asked in fear.

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding, when Casey nodded his head in agreement.

"Our boy's still there Sarah. When he was kicking my ass, I could tell he was pulling his punches. He wanted to put me down, but he didn't want to cause any serious damage. If that oversized hulk of a partner hadn't kicked me, I would only have minor bruises. To be honest, I was shocked when Chuck nearly killed his own partner to save me. They may have changed his memories, but they couldn't change the type of person he is."

Sarah felt the thrill of hope when she heard what Casey said. '_My nerd is still there_.'

As the two partners walked over to gather the luggage, Sarah saw Casey's contemplative look.

"What you thinking about, partner?", she asked curiously.

Sarah stopped walking, when she realized her partner was no longer next to her. When she turned back, she saw Casey frozen in deep thought. She was about to call out to him, when she heard him say, "Did we make a mistake Sarah? Should we have trained Chuck? After the first time I heard his girlish screams during a mission, I never thought the kid would have what it takes to finish training. After seeing Chuck now, I can't believe how wrong I was. If we trained him, maybe he wouldn't have gotten caught."

Sarah knew this was a slippery slope. The blame game in hindsight, was never a good idea. Besides, she knew Chuck back then, would never have agreed to learn to become a spy.

"It wouldn't have worked, partner", Sarah replied knowingly. "Chuck built his life around his friends and family. It's the love he felt for those people, that allowed him to move on from his experiences at Stanford. When Chuck met us, it was the first time he learned about the real darkness that existed in this world. He would risk his life in a heartbeat to save another, but I doubt he could have finished the training back then. He cared too much for people, to want to learn how to hurt them. The Ring did the only thing they could, to force Chuck to want to learn these horrible skills. They took away someone he loved. Chuck would always sacrifice anything of his, even his morals, to protect those he cared about."

Casey grunted when he heard her explanation. '_You're right. The moron always did the right thing_.'

* * *

**(03-26-10) 11:31 am Orion Farmhouse:**

Stephen opened the door, before the knock could sound. The farmhouse was his greatest safe house. He spent years adding the best security and cameras in and out of the neighboring towns. It's because of his forward thinking, that he was able to follow his guest's arrival, from cameras he had placed miles away. Orion knew exactly when his visitors were going to pull into his driveway. He was prepared.

"Good morning, Agent Walker," Stephen said, when he opened the door.

"Morning, Mr. Bartowski," Sarah replied, breathlessly. "We have Bryce in the ambulance outside. His vitals have dropped since we woke him from the coma. The doctor that put him under could only guess at how many extra days that would give him. We assumed he would have a week, maybe more, but I'm afraid we might not have much time. I hope the Governor is ready for him.

Stephen nodded through her report, and then smiled when she was finished. "Don't worry, Agent Walker. I have a temporary Governor already made. It will relieve Bryce's problems, until I can finish a Governor that is mapped to his neural pathways."

Sarah's smile of relief was short-lived, as Angie burst past her through the doorway. The NSA Agent jumped onto Stephen and began to give him kisses on both of his cheeks. "Thank you for saving him, Mr. Bartowski," Angie exclaimed. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Embarrassed at the younger woman's passionate gratitude, Stephen answered, "It's not a problem young lady. Bryce is a friend. I'm happy to be able to help him."

Detaching himself from Angie's entwined arms, he added, "For the sake of peace in this household, please refrain from any further acts of celebrations with me. My wife is pretty jealous."

Angie was both stunned and amused at his request. '_Would his wife really flip over a hug_?' Her momentary deliberation ended, when she heard the ambulance doors close.

As soon as Casey and Cole brought in Bryce's stretcher, Angie rushed to his side. She no longer cared what her teammates thought of her relationship with Bryce. She loved him, and she knew he cared about her. Bryce was a spy to his core, and told her he didn't think he could ever love someone the way she wanted. He wasn't the fall in love type, but he did agree to try having a relationship with her.

The past few months were better than she could have imagined. She knew he felt the same way too, but was too scared to admit it. She was okay with that. She was a spy. She understood how hard it was to love in their business. She just never expected it to happen to her.

Stephen watched the young woman fawn over Bryce, and was surprised by her public affection for her fellow agent. '_If I didn't know better, it seems the government is creating Agents with a heart_.' He was polite, but firm, when he pushed his way to the stretcher. He pulled out the temporary Governor, and smiled at his patient. "Hello Bryce," Stephen said in greeting. "You ready to feel better?"

Even with the pain in his head, Bryce managed to smile in return. "You don't know how ready I am, Mr. B."

When Stephen placed the watch onto his wrist, everyone saw the watch flash blue, and Bryce grab his head in pain. Before anyone could check to see if he was okay, his hands came down, and a smile lit across his face.

"The pain is gone," Bryce exclaimed to his best friend's father. "Thank you so much Mr. Bartowski."

"No problem Bryce," Stephen replied. "The Governor will regulate the Intersect for the time being. Just don't flash too often. This one isn't ready for a full workload."

When he saw Bryce's confusion, he knew the Agent was worried about how it would affect him on the job. "Don't worry Bryce. The Governor I'm making for you, will be mapped to your neural pathways. You won't have to regulate your flashing, once you have that one."

Bryce could only sigh in relief. He loved being the Intersect. It gave him the power to make a real difference in this world. He dedicated his life to preserving the greater good, and with the Intersect, he could save a lot of people.

"Thank you again, Stephen," Bryce said graciously.

Stephen then turned to Sarah and said, "I know you guys have had a long trip. We have some spare bedrooms upstairs. Bryce and his friend can have one room. Sarah and the young lady waiting in the car, can have the other."

When Stephen saw Casey and Cole, he continued, "Gentlemen, we only have one room left upstairs. There is a room in the basement, but its small. I'll leave it to the two of you to decide who gets the small room."

Casey was used to living in walls and crawling through sewers. As long as he had a cot to rest on, he didn't care about the size of the room. "Go ahead and take the room upstairs Barker. I don't need much."

When the James Bond clone nodded to him in gratitude, Casey just grunted. '_Don't worry about it_.'

Once the living situations were confirmed, Stephen directed his guests to the spare bedrooms.

* * *

Casey sat alone on the sofa, wishing he had a glass of scotch. He hated not having anything to do. He thought about finding one of his teammates, but didn't want to deal with any "lady feelings." '_Too much of that going around already_,' he thought.

He grunted in surprise, as he recalled his heartfelt moment with Sarah. Three years ago, he could never have imagined Graham's wild card enforcer needing to be consoled, especially by him. It was incredible what a few years with the King of Nerds, had done to the two cold-blooded agents.

Their time with Chuck had changed them both. After two years with the Bartowski clan, they regained the humanity they lost when they chose to serve the greater good. John Casey was proud to call Chuck a friend.

When he heard a female shout from the kitchen, Casey grunted in disgust. _'Spy chicks trying to cook? How could this possibly turn out well_?'

Casey was a little pensive to not see Ellie at the house. He missed her cooking more than he could have imagined. The first six months away from Burbank, were hard on John's stomach. None of the food he ate, could compare to even a hasty meal provided by the intense doctor.

His time with Chuck's formidable sister, was something he would always remember. It unnerved him, how skillful she was at ferreting out secrets. Half his time at the apartments, was spent keeping Ellie away the truth. '_The woman would have been perfect as an Interrogator at Guantanamo_.'He still couldn't believe someone related to the moron, could be so commanding. In his career, Casey stared down assassins, soldiers, and terrorists, but even he couldn't resist an Ellie command.

Casey would never admit it, but he missed Devon a little too. The self-proclaimed Captain, had grown on him. His conversations with Devon were always enjoyable, because the man never pried. He was still impressed with the punch, the frat boy hit him with. That punch alone told Casey, Devon had more heart than he originally thought. '_Plus the man has great taste in Scotch_.'

When he thought of the Woodcomb couple, Casey knew they were the greater good he was fighting for. People like Devon and Ellie, was why he gave up everything to protect his country. It was a thankless job, but he knew no one could do it better than him.

A part of him was hoping they would be here. He missed the time he spent with them. Their warmth and hospitality, gave him a taste of family he thought he would never experience again. '_Self contemplating asshole_,' Casey grunted to himself. '_You're going soft Colonel. Lady feelings? Really? Man up Coburn_.'

Once his stomach groaned again in hunger,Casey knew if Ellie was present, the culinary disaster the spy chicks were making, would never have happened. With Ellie at the helm, he would have had his first decent meal in a year.

He was shocked when Stephen told him she was out with her mother and aunt. '_How could so much change in one year_?'

Casey was trying to forget about the continuous growl emanating from his stomach, when he heard someone come into the room. Looking up, he was surprised to see the person was Devon. Standing to greet his friend, he was curious about the blonde doctor's angry expression.

* * *

Devon walked into the living room, and was shocked to see Casey. He knew the Intersect team was coming here, Stephen told them all a few nights ago. He thought he handled his anger, at Casey's violation of their privacy, but he was wrong.

After the alarming revelations made by his in-laws, Stephen had given them access to everything that involved Chuck and the Intersect. When Ellie found the surveillance videos, Devon was appalled by the intimate moments recorded between him and his wife. He was furious that a man he invited into his home as a friend, would violate them in such a way.

Logically he knew John was just doing his job. He knew a General Beckman had authorized the bugs and government wanted to keep tabs on his little bro, 24/7. He understood the need to protect all the secrets in his brain. Devon knew it was the governments fault, but he couldn't stop himself from using Casey as a scapegoat. He needed to vent his anger at his wife's privacy being violated, and the Colonel was his closest option.

As he walked up to his former friend, Devon remembered the day he punched John at the apartment. He managed to catch him with a clean shot, and it barely stunned the spy. He still remembered the fear he felt, when Casey smiled at him and said ,_"Not bad for a frat boy_."

Devon thought of altering his intended action, but couldn't quench his idiotic rage. The praise Gabe had given him, after the past few days of training, gave him a false confidence he couldn't believe. Walking up to Casey, he said, "Hi John."

When he saw Casey smile in response, Devon unleashed a vicious uppercut. Just like Gabe drilled him to, Devon bent his knees, kept his hips down, rotated his body, and powered through with his legs. He was amazed when John fell to the ground, and lay there stunned. Standing over the fallen man, Devon said, "That's for recording my wife."

* * *

Gabe walked into the room, right when Devon's fist connected with Casey's jaw. When he heard his young friend speak to the man, he instantly knew who it was.

Devon had been angry when he learned about the surveillance videos, and blamed his friend for actually doing it. Gabe knew better. As a career military man, he knew Devon's friend was just following orders. He tried to explain this to Devon, but sighed in defeat, when he heard the young man's challenge, "What if it was Susan, Gabe? Would you still be okay, with a man you consider a friend, taping her naked?" He could only shake his head in answer. He would never tolerate anyone looking at his wife in such a manner.

When Gabe saw the Colonel rise to his feet, he could clearly recognize the anger on the man's face. He knew his young friend was nowhere near ready to fight someone as seasoned as the Colonel, and rushed to prevent the fight from escalating. Gabe placed himself in front of Casey, and tried to calm the angry man.

John Casey, was shocked when Devon hit him. The speed and power of Devon's punch, had amazed him. It was a far cry from the punch he once received from the doctor. This time, it actually managed to stun him.

By the time he got to his feet, Casey was enraged. He was pissed that Devon would think he wanted to tape Ellie and him doing what they did. He hated that his friend thought so low of him. Surveillance on Chuck's apartment, became disturbing for Casey, once he got close to Ellie and Devon. He would always skip through any intimate moments between his friends. He was only doing his duty to protect the Intersect, and it pained him to think Devon thought he enjoyed it.

All he wanted to do, was explain himself to Devon, when a large man came between them. Slightly shorter than Casey's 6'4", the man was heavily muscled. If not for the streaks of white in his hair, Casey would have thought the man was his age, or even younger. Having fought men of various sizes, he wasn't worried about the man's girth.

When he felt the man's hand against his chest, Casey's anger at Devon's misunderstanding, was discharged against the older man. Grabbing the man's hand, he wrapped his powerful fingers around the man's palm and thumb and twisted the wrist. Even in his rage, Casey had no intention of hurting the older man. He just wanted him out-of-the-way, so he could explain things to Devon. He would release the hold once the older man was "taught", not to fuck with a marine. What happened next, Casey never expected.

Captain Gabriel(Tank) Anders, felt the pressure against his wrist, and felt his body buckle under the strain. As a one time commander of his own squadron in the Special Air Services, Gabe was more than familiar with the move used against him. On multiple occasions, he used the same tactic to disable his enemies in the field. His squadron's near perfect mission success rate, was the direct result of his leadership and ferocity during combat. After awhile, he even earned the moniker Tank, because once he was hit, he never stopped until everything in his path was destroyed.

Tank knew the Colonel's grip was incredibly strong. Even his own prodigious strength couldn't break the man's grasp, without snapping his own wrist. So he did what he was trained to do, he took away the larger man's leverage. He pushed himself closer to the Colonel, and felt the man's grip falter on his wrist, when he slammed his free hand under Casey's chin. A lifetime spent training to fight, had honed his reflexes, and he easily avoided the punch being directed towards his face. Ducking low, he sidestepped to his left, and unleashed a furious combo against the Colonel's exposed rib-cage.

Casey felt the punches hammer into his side, and he was shocked at the power and ferocity of the older man. Furious he had underestimated his opponent, he launched his right elbow at the man's exposed head. When he felt his blow connect, Casey spun his body, and crashed his left fist against the older man's face. He watched with satisfaction, when he saw his opponent stagger back in pain.

The two soldiers stepped back, and eyed each other with open admiration. They were career warriors, and they could see that their strength and will, was equally matched. They both smiled in silent acknowledgment in the other's skill, knowing neither one would concede. And so, the two soldiers did what they were trained to do, they attacked.

Casey moved towards Tank, ducking beneath his right cross, and thundered a blow to his midsection. A punch smashed down onto John's neck, and he felt his knees buckle under the strain. With a grunt of pain, he fired an uppercut at the older man's chin, and felt his opponent's head snap back from the blow. Seeing that his opponent was stunned, Casey hammered an overhand right against the man's temple.

Tank wiped the blood from his newly cut face, and wickedly smiled at the younger man in front of him. He connected with a left jab, and followed that with a right hook that all but spun Casey from his feet. Blocking a right, he fired home an uppercut of his own. Gabe was beyond impressed, when the larger man swayed, but didn't fall. Instead, he saw the man counter with a chopping blow that connected behind his right ear. Managing to shrug off the blow, he realized the Colonel's strength was fading. '_Time to end this_.'

Casey felt his strength slowly begin to wane. His breath was shallow from the rib he had broken a few days ago, and his body still hadn't recovered from the ass kicking he received from Chuck. He was completely unprepared to fight an opponent as skilled and powerful, as the man he was currently facing. When he felt the combination of punches land against his face: three straight lefts, followed by a right hook that exploded against his chin, the only thing he could do was fall down in defeat.

* * *

Carina Hansen looked at the slop in the pot, and smiled at her masterpiece. In a moment of weakness, she agreed to cook so Sarah could get some rest. She even managed to convince Angie to help her. Since Bryce was busy with Stephen, she knew the young Agent was bored enough to help.

After they had all unpacked in their new rooms, Sarah asked her if she was hungry. "Hey Car, you hungry? Stephen said we could use the kitchen, if we want. I don't think anything delivers out here, so we might have to fend for ourselves."

Since Sarah learned of "her Chuck's" disappearance, Carina knew her friend wasn't sleeping. It still amazed her that Sarah Walker was head over heels in love with a geek.

When she heard Sarah talk about making food, the friend in her rose to the challenge. She convinced Sarah to take a nap, while she would cook them lunch. Sarah had been suspicious of her culinary abilities, but after a lot of pleading by Carina she eventually relented.

With the help of her fellow Agent, Carina decided to make the only dish she could think of, pasta. The two Agent's quickly gathered the ingredients, and realized they didn't have enough tomatoes for the sauce. Angie was ready to admit defeat, but Carina convinced her to use ketchup instead. "Don't worry Ang. Ketchups made from tomatoes."

After a clueless hour spent slaving over their culinary disaster, the happy Agents were ready to feed their friends.

They were both surprised by the commotion they heard from the living room. At first they thought it was the tv, but when they heard a vase shatter in the other room, they knew something was happening.

Carina and Angie rushed out of the kitchen, and ran to the living room. What they saw when the came in, froze them in surprise. The indomitable NSA agent, John Casey, was bloody and beaten, laying on the floor. In front of him, stood a massive man, glaring at their fallen teammate.

In silent agreement, the two Agents attacked the behemoth in front of them. Trained to fight larger opponents, both Agents realized they couldn't hope to match his strength. Instead, they used their quickness as an advantage, and rushed the unsuspecting man, simultaneously pulling the knives they hid under their dresses.

As if they had coordinated the assault, the two women attacked in unison. Carina rushed the colossus, and drew his attention with an elbow to his face. Meanwhile Angie stepped behind him, and kicked the large man right at the back of his knee. Once the man had fallen to his knees, Carina spun around him, and placed her knife against his throat, the tip barely grazing the carotid artery. She smiled when she saw Angie's knife hovering over the base of his neck.

Leaning down, Carina stared into the man's eyes, and politely asked, "Can you give me one reason, not to slit your fucking throat?"

* * *

Mary walked to the door with her daughter and sister-in-law, and couldn't possibly be any happier. The years she spent apart from her daughter, she would dream of simple days like today.

With the arrival of team Intersect, Ellie had informed her they would need more groceries. Mary and Susan hesitantly asked Ellie if she would like to get the supplies with them, and when she agreed, the two women were thrilled to be able to spend time with her.

The nearest grocery store, was an hour away, and it gave the women time to bond as a family. Ellie was amazed to hear stories of their training and missions, and the older women were ecstatic to learn how Ellie and Devon met. The time flew by so quickly, the three women regretted having to go back home.

As they parked the car, and gathered the groceries, Mary had to catch herself from crying. The entire day was everything she had ever dreamed of. Her daughter had grown into a beautiful and intelligent woman, and she couldn't wait to become part of her life again.

Never in her wildest dreams, did she imagine complete forgiveness from her children. She always hoped they would at least understand when she finally told them the truth. But every time she looked into Ellie's eyes, she could see the forgiveness she craved so badly. After today, she yearned for when she could have this moment with her sons.

When she reached the front door, Mary pulled out her keys and quickly unlocked it. As soon as she opened the door, she was stunned by what she saw. Her years of training kicked in, as she analyzed the room. Her son-in-law was frozen in surprise, a large man was laying on the ground in front of her brother, and her brother was being threatened by two beautiful women, who had knives placed against his throat.

When Sergeant Susan(Ballbuster) Anders saw the man she loved being threatened by two women, her instincts kicked in. She saw the young redhead bend down to stare into her husband's eyes, and she knew the younger woman's attention wouldn't be at the door. Silently rushing in on the balls of her feet, she raced up to the second woman standing behind her husband and slammed the edge of her hand against the mastoid at the side of the brunette's neck. As the woman fell down unconscious, Susan grabbed the knife she was holding, and spun around her husband. She placed the knife against the younger redhead's neck, and said, "Be a dear and remove your knife from my husband's throat."

Carina was stunned by the speed of the assault, and slowly moved her knife from the man's throat. '_Who the hell are these guys_?'

* * *

**(03-28-10) 7:45 am EagleVision Technologies:**

Hale was ready to make his trip to Europe, and wanted to talk to his protege before he left. He didn't have to wait long, before he saw the door to the briefing room open. Hale allowed a rare smile to grace his face, as he saw Chuck walk in. The younger Agent had arrived exactly at the designated time. '_Very professional, Agent Fisher_,' Hale thought with pride.

The young Agent's performance was exemplary on the last mission. When he briefed Shaw on Chuck's actions, the man was so stunned, he demanded to hear the report again. They both agreed to have his infiltration of the base, as required reading for the new Ring recruits.

When Hale reported about Chuck's newest creation, Shaw immediately asked him his opinion on its effectiveness in the field.

"How useful was this weapon in your encounter, Agent Hale?", Shaw asked him.

"It's real life application was fantastic, Mr. Shaw.," Hale responded with conviction. "I was able to engage five men, and took down three with minor cuts to their arm or leg. Once the ketasin entered their bloodstream, they were quickly rendered unconscious. We should provide them to all of our Agents. The same should go for his watch jammer. It was once again very useful in our escape with the Intersect files."

Shaw had been thrilled to hear his recommendations. They both agreed, Chuck should send his plans to Sevell and his cronies, so they could replicate the gadgets for other Ring Agents.

Once Chuck sat down in the chair across from his, Hale snapped back from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Agent Fisher," Hale said in greeting. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me so early."

"It's not a problem, Agent Hale," Chuck replied. "I had to come in to speak to Daniel anyways. What can I do for you sir?"

"Your brother and I have discussed your recent missions with the Director, and we are all pleased with your progress, Agent Fisher," Vincent informed the young Agent. " I have also spoken to Shaw about your newest creation, and we would like you to contact Dr. Sevell with the plans for the jammer and the knife. "

Hale almost smiled at the childlike enthusiasm Chuck displayed when he heard he would need to contact Sevell. He knew Chuck and Sevell had become friends during his training at the Ring facility. '_Even after all that Agent training, he's still a nerd at heart_,' Hale smirked to himself.

"You have come a long way from the young man I met a year ago, Agent Fisher. Your actions on the last mission were instrumental in saving my life. I owe you a debt, Charles, and I always pay my debts."

"Thank you sir," Chuck replied. He was a little embarrassed by his mentor's gratitude. He only did, what he believed was the right thing to do. Chuck didn't think his mentor owed him anything. Without the skills Hale taught him, he would never be the man he is today.

Hale saw the red creep up Chuck's neck, and he knew the young man was embarrassed by his statement. He was surprised he felt happy to see such an emotion from his protege. Normally men as skilled as Chuck, were full of arrogance and false pride. Hale was happy the young man had kept his humility.

Not wanting to make the young Agent uncomfortable, he continued, "Due to the recent success of our mission, the Ring has given us a two week vacation."

When he saw Chuck's rebellious look, he knew the young man intended to continue working. Since his training was complete, Hale knew Chuck rarely took days off. His time was always spent building new devices, planning for missions, or looking for the Intersect team. Hale was sure, even now, the young man was working on some clever program to track the team down.

"The vacation is not a suggestion, Mr. Fisher," Hale said gently. "I am ordering you to take some time off. Dr. Mueller believes the Intersect will be ready in a few weeks, and you should take the time to relax, while you still have it."

"Are you taking a vacation?," Chuck asked suspiciously.

"Of course," Hale replied flippantly. "I'm leaving for my vacation now. I'll go spend some time in Europe, and maybe see a few museums. The Ring is paying Charles, take advantage of it. We live a dangerous life. Enjoy what time you do have."

When Hale saw Chuck nod his head in resignation, he allowed himself a brief smile. '_You deserve it, Charles_.'

Content his protege, would finally get some well deserved rest, Hale rose to leave. He saw Chuck reflexively rise with him, and extend his hand out. "Thank you for everything, Agent Hale. I hope you have a safe flight, and enjoy your trip."

Hale could only smile in appreciation. He really liked Charles Fisher. "Please, Charles. My friends call me Vincent. You saved my life. I think I can safely say, I count you as one of my friends."

Chuck's mouth was still hanging in amazement, when Hale patted him on the shoulder, and left the room. '_Holy crap. Agent freaking Hale, thinks we're friends? Sweet_.'

* * *

Kate saw Hale walk out of the briefing room, and knew Chuck would be alone. She just learned the Ring was awarding them a two week vacation anywhere in the world, and thought this was the perfect time to get Chuck back to Beckman.

She groaned silently, as she realized she still needed to convince him. After the tragedy that occurred with their first kiss, she knew she had her work cut out for her. Squaring her shoulders, Agent Kathleen Cooper, walked into the Ring briefing room. Spotting her man right away, Kate walked right up to him.

"Can I talk to you Chuck?," she asked cautiously. '_Please don't let him be pissed_.'

She was relieved when he smiled at her, and said, "Of course Kate. What can I help you with?"

Kate was bewildered by his response. She knew how badly he wanted to kiss her that night, and she could see the hurt in his eyes, when she only gave him a peck on the cheek. Yet here he was, happily ready to help her. By the look in his eyes, she knew he was sincere about his offer.'_Is Bartowski this nice too_?'

"I like you Chuck, a lot. I know it didn't seem like it from the way our date ended, but I really like you."

Chuck was confused by what she was saying. He thought the night was perfect, but when they got back to her apartment, she pretty much dismissed him. Now she was saying she was interested again? '_Damn. She must think it will cause a problem for her on the team. She thinks Daniel will be pissed._'

"Ahhh, Kate," Chuck said shyly. "It's okay. You don't have to say that. We can just be friends. You won't have to worry about it affecting you on the job, or in the field. I promise. Our date doesn't involve the Ring or Daniel."

He was so sincere in his affirmation, that she was nearly left speechless. If most Agents had the power to ruin her career, she knew they would jump at the chance to get her to do some unsavory things for their pleasure. But not Charles Fisher. '_Damn this guy. I think I'm falling in love with him. His Bartowski version, better be as sweet_.'

"Chuuuuk, I mean it. I pulled back the other night, because I was hurt in my last relationship. I saw how fast I was falling for you, and I got scared. I really want to give this a try, but I need to take it a little slow. Could you just work with me a little bit?"

Chuck didn't know what to think. He was dying for this to be true, but his brain couldn't believe it. Smoking hot Kate Cooper was not only interested in him, but she was falling for him?

"Really?," he asked in amazement.

When Kate heard his question, she couldn't fathom where is lack of confidence with women came from. It actually ticked her off that a guy so amazing, would doubt himself. Chuck was better than any man she had ever met.'_Some bitch really must have screwed him over_.'

"Yes, really," Kate barked. "Chuck, your freaking amazing. And I'm not just talking about your great body. You're smarter than anyone I know. Agents with twice the experience you have, could never hope to think like you. It amazes me, in a world of spies, you have yet to kill anyone. I love how you're always looking to finish the mission, without anyone getting hurt. Agents who can fight and shoot like you, rarely think about other people's lives. You, Charles Fisher, are the best man I know."

The longer her complimentary rant continued, the greater the blush rose against Chuck's face. He couldn't believe she thought that about him. What he heard next, almost made him want to pinch himself.

"I know I said I want us to take it slow, but the Ring is giving us a two week vacation, and I was hoping you would go somewhere with me. We can get to know each other without constantly having to worry about a mission."

Chuck looked into Kate's eyes, and truly believed everything she said. He had to force himself to answer her. "Sure Kate. We can go somewhere together. I really want to get to know you too."

Kate grinned like a lovesick school girl, when she heard him agree. "Great," she exclaimed. "I'll pick out a few spots and call you with the options."

When she saw him nod enthusiastically, she knew she had to do one more thing before she left. She walked up to the sexy Agent/Nerd, grabbed him by his blue tie, and pulled his face close to hers. "I really need to show you what I wanted to do that night," she whispered into his ear.

Once she saw the slight nod from Chuck, she kissed him. His lips were gentle against hers, but she wasn't about to settle for gentle. Kate needed to let this man know how badly she wanted this kiss. She deepened the kiss, and poured all the passion and lust she was feeling into it. When her tongue forced his lips open, she could feel him go wild with desire.

Kate couldn't believe this was happening. The kiss was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. No man had ever touched her so deeply. She began to moan against him, as his hands expertly roamed all over her body. When they finally cupped her ass, and pulled her closer to him, she felt complete. Never in her life did she experience a moment so erotic. If this was Fisher with his clothes on, what the hell would he do with his clothes off?

Eventually they broke for air, and she couldn't help but smile at his dazed look. '_Glad you liked it too, Chuck_,' she smirked silently.

Kate tried to pull back, but felt his hands still squeezing her ass. She didn't mind. She knew how often he looked at it. She knew her ass was amazing. They way she felt herself becoming lost in his eyes, she knew her ass was his.

"Chuuuk," she moaned breathlessly. "I have to go baby. I promise, you can grab a handful once we get to our vacation."

Chuck reluctantly released his grip on her body, and smiled shyly. He didn't realize where his hands were, until he heard her comment. Trying not to blush, he just nodded his head.

"Sorry Kate," he said. "Sure. Take your time, and let me know where you want to go. I still have to report to Daniel, and I'll call you once I'm done."

Kate didn't want him to think she wasn't happy with where his hands were, and said, "Don't be sorry Chuck. I like when you grab my ass." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then turned to leave the base, her hips swaying suggestively.

As he watched her walk away from him, he couldn't believe how badly his body was burning with desire. The only time he ever felt like this, was with Sarah. The moment he thought of the blonde temptress, the lust was swept from his eyes. The similarities between the women, flashed before him. He could hear his mentor's words, echo through his mind, '_Trust, Mr. Fisher, is necessary in this world. But blind trust will get you killed_.'

Chuck was a spy now. He had a mission. He wouldn't let anything come between him and his mission. He would trust her...for now.

* * *

**(03-28-10) 9:03 am Unknown Ring Facility:**

Daniel waited patiently at his desk, for Chuck to establish a secure connection. Dr. Mueller informed him, that today could potentially be Chuck's last upload.

According to the apparatus Mueller was using to monitor the uploads in Chuck's head, some of the memories were now permanently ingrained in his brain. The doctor insisted, after this upload, all the new memories would become permanent.

With the help of the Intersect files they stole from the government, Daniel would be able to send the upload, when he spoke to Chuck. '_Soon that idiot will get me everything I want_.'

Daniel couldn't keep the grin off his face, when he saw the camera light on the monitor, flash in response to a secure link.

As soon as Chuck's face popped onto his screen, he said, "Hey little brother."

When Daniel saw the idiot smile happily in response, he continued, "I'm really proud of you Chuck. Your past few missions have been amazing. Once we help the Ring win this war, we can finally get our revenge, little brother."

Daniel almost laughed, when he saw the idiot's face light up at the thought of revenge. '_I love those Intersect glasses_.'

"We'll help the Ring win the war, Daniel," Chuck confirmed. "But I won't wait for them to win, to get our revenge. I'm working on a program to help find team Intersect, and I will find them Daniel."

Daniel was thrilled and let it show with the smile he gave to Chuck. "Fantastic, little brother. Let me know the minute you find them." '_I have no doubt you will find them, "little brother". Once you do, I can erase Larkin's memories and have two Intersects for the Ring_.'

Without even realizing it, Daniel began to see the power in his future. With the scarcity of candidates available for the Intersect download, Larkin could become a useful tool. Now that he was certain the memory uploads worked, he would no longer obey the Ring's directive to kill Larkin. Instead,he would use the glasses on Larkin and make the man loyal to him. If he gave the Ring two Intersects, he could have everything he ever wanted.

Daniel forced himself to abandon his future speculations, and returned his attention to the man who would fulfill his ambitions. "I have spoken to Dr. Mueller, and he would like to try a test with the Intersect today." he said.

When he saw the confused look on Chuck's face, Daniel added, "Don't worry little brother. We can do it right now. Thanks to the Intersect files you sent us, Mueller has learned how to send the images through the secure link. It's just a test before you download the Intersect in a few weeks. He wants to give you an upload with blank files, just to see if the process works. U ready?"

Daniel smiled when he saw Chuck nod his head in agreement. '_After this upload, he will always be my little brother_.'

He pulled out the dark rimmed glasses Mueller gave him to protect against the upload, and put them on. "In a moment the screen will start flashing, Chuck. Just make sure to stare directly at it."

When Daniel heard Chuck's okay, he activated the upload.

The lights flashed across the screen, for a little under two minutes. Once the upload finished, Daniel took off the glasses, and saw Chuck holding his head in his hand. Trying to sound concerned, he asked, "You okay little brother?"

Daniel was ecstatic when Chuck dropped his hands and nodded his head slowly. "I'm fine Daniel," he replied. "Just a little bit of a headache. Did it work?"

When he checked the computer monitor in front of him and saw the memory upload was at a 100%, Daniel nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, Chuck. The upload test went perfectly." '_Chuck Bartowski is dead_!'

Daniel looked at the clock, and noticed the time. In anticipation of today's successful upload, he agreed to interview a new candidate for the Ring. He planned to test her loyalties to the cause, for the rest of the day. He smiled as he thought of the things he would make the Agent do for him. '_I think I'll start her off on her knees_.'

Once he decided he needed to start his celebration with the new Agent, Daniel looked at Chuck and said, "I have a meeting in a few moments, but I will contact you tomorrow for some of the gadgets you have worked on. Agent Hale and I believe Dr. Sevell can use the plans to help our other Agents in the field."

He was about to disconnect, when he heard Chuck's response.

"Ahhh, Daniel. Could we go over the plans in two weeks?"

Daniel leaned back in his chair, surprised at the news. He was monitoring Chuck since his training began, and he knew the nerd rarely took a day off. "You're taking a vacation, Chuck?," he asked curiously.

He could see the idiot become uncomfortable, and smiled when he saw the red of embarrassment spread across his neck and face. '_Has to be a woman_,' he thought.

"Ahhh. Yeah. Kinda Daniel. Um, Agent Cooper asked me if I would like to go somewhere with her, and I agreed. Is it okay if I give you a call once I'm back?"

Daniel was shocked. '_The nerd managed to bag a hot piece of ass like Cooper_?'

From the pictures he had seen of her, Daniel knew the hazel eyed woman was stunning. He only wished he was the Agent that recruited her. The things he would have done to make her prove her loyalty, made his mouth salivate at the thought.

When he thought of Chuck's request, he was more than willing to wait for the gadgets. Now that the memories were permanent, he was glad to give Chuck this moment. He knew it could only help in the future. Besides, the rest would do him good before he downloaded the Ring Intersect.

"Sure Chuck," Daniel replied. "Enjoy your vacation. Call me when you get back."

* * *

**(03-28-10) 11:17 pm Kate's Apartment-Chicago:**

Kate smiled as she walked into her apartment. Her date with Chuck had been amazing. The kiss that took her breath away in the morning, couldn't hold a candle to the leg curling lip lock she just received. '_Damn that man can kiss_.'

They met up for dinner at Luigi's, a new Italian place that opened downtown. Surprisingly, Ayers recommended it, and they were glad they listened. The food had been amazing, and the Alfredo sauce was the best she ever tasted.

Once their dinner was over, they ordered a bottle of wine, and discussed their vacation options. They eventually decided on the Virgin Islands. Kate found a beach house on a private sector of St. Croix, and they could be as secluded as they wanted for the duration of their stay.

Kate was nervous when she mentioned the beach house. She didn't know how long it would take for Beckman to mobilize her team, and she wasn't ready to sleep with Chuck. Not when he was under some mind control crap. Once he was better, she was going to find out if the memories changed the person. If she was going to lose him, she couldn't risk falling in love. But she hoped Bartowski, was as good a man as Fisher.

As she sat in front of him, Kate was worried he would get upset with the constant mixed signals she was sending out. She asked him on a vacation, and wasn't going to put out? Yeah, he'll love that idea.

She was amazed when he happily agreed to the separate bedrooms. "Kate, I like being with you. I have no problems taking it slow."

With that simple phrase, Charles Fisher, once again proved why he was the best man she knew. It pained her to think this man would cease to exist once the memories dissipated. The world needed caring men like Fisher. '_Please be the same Bartowski._'

Shaking her thoughts of love out of her head, Kate remembered her duty. She pulled out her secure NSA phone and activated the jammer before dialing Beckman.

_"Beckman secure."_

_"Cooper secure."_

_"I have an exit strategy ready, ma'am. The Ring has granted us a two week vacation, and I will be taking Chuck to the Virgin Islands tomorrow. I have rented out a private beach house in St. Croix. How long will it take to mobilize your team?"_

_"Team Intersect will be ready for extraction tomorrow night, Agent Cooper." _

Kate was stunned. Team Intersect was coming to get Chuck? Why?

_"Team Intersect will be there ma'am? Isn't it risky to expose them for a simple extraction?"_

_"They were his team, Major. Agent Walker and Casey were his handlers for two years, and Agent Larkin was his best friend in college. They won't be denied being involved in his rescue."_

_"I understand ma'am. I will prepare Agent Fisher for extraction tomorrow night."_

* * *

Chuck sat down in his car, and plugged his phone into the car speakers. He was ashamed of his actions. During dinner, when Kate went to the restroom, he planted a bug he created into her phone. After what happened with Sarah, he could never trust blindly again. He was confused by Kate's mixed signals, and suspected something when she wanted to go on a trip with him.

The bug he implanted, would allow him to access the mic and speakers on Kate's phone. Once he triggered the program on his computer, he could hear any sound in the vicinity of the device. Chuck was only planning on testing the program, and was surprised when he heard Kate talking to someone on a phone. He couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but he could clearly hear Kate mention team Intersect and his extraction.

The moment he learned he was going to be betrayed by yet another woman he cared about, he could barely contain his anger. She was setting him up to be arrested by the government, and team Intersect would be the ones to come get him. When his mind was finally able to comprehend his thoughts, he realized who was coming to get him. All thoughts of anger at Kate's betrayal were erased from his mind at that point. He would finally get Sarah and Bryce. He could finally make them pay for what they did to his sister.

Chuck was about to call Daniel with the news, when he had an idea. He flipped out the card Hale had given him, and called the number.

_"Nest secure."_

_"Fisher secure. Authorization code Alpha-7-1-0-5-9"_

_"Affirmative Agent Fisher. Voice verification and authorization code have been matched. What can we help you with sir?"_

_"Nest, I need ten Agents for an extraction in the Virgin Islands, for tomorrow night."_

* * *

**(03-28-10) 12:15 pm Orion Farmhouse:**

Similar to their old house, Ellie was stunned to learn the farmhouse had a sub-basement. She was shocked when her father told her it had a full infirmary, and a fully stocked armory. As Ellie walked towards the armory, she shook her head in amazement. Who would have thought, her non-violent genius father, would have an armory that could impress a career soldier like Gabe?

The further down the quiet corridor she got, the more her thoughts became centered around her brother. When they found out where Chuck was, she had begged to go with them. She argued they might need medical help, and she was trained as an ER doctor. Her mother was the first of many to deny her. "Absolutely not Eleanor. You have no training to be out in the field. Treating patients in the comfort of a hospital, is completely different from treating patients while under fire, and with limited resources."

When she continued to argue her case, Ellie met Agent Frost for the first time, and it shocked her. "Dr. Woodcomb," her mother said with a cold voice. "You have no experience in battlefield medicine. Your ability to treat an injured person, would be severely limited under those circumstances. Without the proper training to protect yourself, you would be a liability in the field."

Ellie was furious at the rejection, but reluctantly agreed when she realized the extraction team didn't need someone else to look after. Now that team Intersect was ready to go after Chuck, she learned they would have to be prepared for the Ring to begin searching for all of them. It's why she was down in the sub-basement. Susan wanted her to carry a tranq gun at all times, and told her to procure one from the armory.

When Ellie saw the armory door open, she was surprised to learn it wasn't empty. She thought everyone that would need weapons, was already packed and loading the van to the airport.

Sarah looked up, when she heard someone come through the armory door, and quickly dried her eyes. Since learning they would finally be able to bring her nerd home, she didn't have a single moment to herself. It's the reason why she waited until everyone was packed, before she came to choose her gear. She just needed a few minutes to deal with her emotions.

When she saw Ellie walk in, Sarah's heart skipped a beat. The woman she considered a sister, had been distant since her arrival at the farmhouse. When Sarah found out from Casey, that Ellie and Devon had seen all the Intersect files, she knew Ellie had seen her kill orders. It broke her heart that her sister thought she could hurt her or Chuck. She tried talking to Ellie about it, but was never able to. Someone would always be around.

Sarah looked into her best friend's eyes, and saw the surprise flash to indifference. It pained her that Ellie was cutting her out of her life. When she realized this was the first moment they had been alone together, she tried talking to her best friend.

"Hi, Ellie," she said.

"Hello, Agent Walker," Ellie replied formally.

Sarah cringed when she heard her friend call her by her title. She didn't know what to say. Sarah sucked at words. She was never sure how to share her feelings with anyone. Since she was a kid running cons with her dad, she learned to bottle those feelings up.

As she stared into her best friends eyes, she wished she knew the words to say to make her friend realize how she really felt. Two years ago, she would have asked Ellie for advice. What was she supposed to do now? Who could she ask for help?

"Ellie," Sarah said softly. "Is there anything I can say for you to forgive me? Those orders were from when I was first sent here. For the past three years, John and I have become a part of your lives. You gave us a family we never knew we could be a part of. We would never hurt you or Chuck. Especially me. I love him Ellie. I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone. This past year without him, I felt like I wasn't alive. I could never do anything to hurt someone I love. And I love him and I love you. You were the sister I wished I had growing up. You were the first friend I ever had in my life. I can't lose you Ellie. Tell me what I can say to make it better. Please Ellie. Tell me."

Eleanor Faye-Bartowski Woodcomb, was touched by Sarah's emphatic plea. From the bottom of her soul, she knew that she was right. No one was that good an actor. What existed between Sarah and her brother was real. She wanted to wrap her friend in her arms, and tell her everything was okay, but she didn't. Now that she knew about spies, she knew how well they lied. She had seen Sarah's file, and she knew Sarah was the best. Ellie couldn't see why Sarah would lie about her feelings now, but she couldn't take the risk with her brother's heart. Not yet at least. First she had to be sure about Sarah's feelings.

"I don't know, Sarah," Ellie replied. "I wish I had the words to tell you. You're a spy sweetie. A master at lying. How could I know if the feelings you have for my brother are real? You're trained to deceive people. To make them believe, you are who they want you to be. How could I ever believe you, Sarah? More importantly, how could Chuck?"

Hearing her friends words, felt like daggers stabbing through her heart. Sarah wished she could wrap herself in Chuck's arms, and ask her nerd to solve her problems. He was the smartest man she knew. If anyone could figure out how to fix things with Ellie, it was her Chuck.

The more she thought of her Chuck, the more hope she felt flow through her body. They were going to rescue him now. Once he was stripped of those god awful memories, he would be hers again. The love of her life would make everything better, and she believed that with every fiber in her being.

That hope gave Agent Walker's voice, a strength she never felt before. "You're right Ellie," she said confidently to her best friend. "There are no words that can fix this. But that's okay. I suck at words. I'm an actions type of girl. So you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to rescue the man I love. And when I get him healthy again, I'm going to prove to him how much I love him, over and over again. When he finally understands how much I love him, I'm going to find my best friend, and show her she's more than a friend to me. She's the sister I always wanted. I'm not sure how I'm going to accomplish that, but I will. It's my new mission now. And one thing you should know about Agent Walker, Ellie...she always completes her mission."

Full of confidence and hope, Sarah grabbed her duffel bag full of gear, and left the armory before Ellie could speak.

Ellie was speechless at Sarah's proclamation. Her heart burst with joy, to hear the determination in her friend's voice. In that very moment, she knew she had forgiven her best friend. When she saw her friend leave the armory, a small smile erupted from Ellie's lips.

"Go get him, Sarah," she whispered. "I'm rooting for you sis."

* * *

**(03-29-10) 1:17 am Private Beach House-St. Croix:**

Chuck waited with his team, a safe distance from the beach house. The wind sweeping in from the ocean, was beginning to seep through his clothes. They had been waiting for hours for team Intersect to arrive, and still had nothing to show for it. Chuck knew they were arriving tonight, but didn't have the heart to torture Kate for exact information. He would only let himself be a monster for Sarah and Bryce.

The seven hour flight to the Islands was tough for him. Having to fake intimacy with someone that betrayed him, was harder than he ever expected. So many times he forced himself to laugh and joke with her during their journey. It disgusted him to be so fake. By the time they reached St. Croix, it was already evening.

Once Kate obtained the key for the beach house, Chuck was quick to tranq her. He didn't like deceiving people, and faking to like someone was not something he was interested in doing. He figured it would be easier if she was out of the picture, and he already knew the Intersect team was coming tonight. Once Kate was unconscious, Chuck carried her upstairs and cuffed her to the bed in the master bedroom.

The next two hours were spent waiting for his team to report in. After their arrival, he had the men examine the terrain and plot out good ambush points. He didn't expect the Intersect team to bring backup, but it was better to be prepared. They were deadly enough with just Bryce and the Intersect.

Chuck read all the reports on the 2.0, and knew how lethal Bryce could be if he was allowed to flash. He figured even his own hand to hand skills wouldn't hold up to the Intersect in Bryce's head. Chuck had no intention of letting Bryce get away tonight. No, he would tranq him immediately. Once the Intersect was neutralized, Casey and Sarah would be easy to pick up. He did have ten men after all. The odds were definitely in his favor.

Suddenly one of his men alerted him to a noise. When he looked through his binoculars, he saw team Intersect approach the beach house. He frowned when he saw the extra personnel. The team had an additional two members, a James bond clone and a beautiful brunette. He wasn't worried. The odds were still in his favor.

When he saw Bryce and Sarah enter the house, he couldn't help but smile. He finally found the people that murdered his beautiful sister. He could finally get his revenge. '_Please forgive me for this Eve. I don't want to be a monster, but those bastards have to suffer, just like you suffered_.'

Once he was sure all his men were carrying tranqs, Chuck signalled them to move into formation.

* * *

Sarah walked into the house with Bryce, and motioned for him to secure the downstairs, while she would go upstairs. She was scared by what she might find. Her Chuck could be in bed with another woman, and it made her sick to her stomach. The thought of another woman's hands wrapped around her man disgusted her.

When she got to the top, Sarah checked the bedrooms to her left first. Both rooms were empty, the beds still in pristine condition. Sarah turned to enter the only bedroom on the right, and forced herself to take calm relaxing breaths. '_He doesn't know who he is. Whatever skank he's sleeping with, it's not his fault_.'

As she grasped the door handle and opened the door, her hands shook with fear. The room she stepped into was massive. She was surprised a room this large only held a large canopied bed in the right corner of the room, a flat screen tv on the wall, and a small dresser opposite the bed.

Careful not to make any noise, she eased passed the doorway, and made her way to the large canopied bed. She could see the outline of a woman cuffed to the bed, and she freaked out thinking Chuck was under the sheets playing a kinky sex game.

Her paranoia was replaced with fear when she came closer to the restrained woman, and saw the gag between her mouth. Sarah rushed to the woman's side, and quickly pulled out her lockpick set to uncuff the woman from the bed. She was working working on the lock when she heard it. His voice. Chuck's voice. "Hi Sarah. Miss me?"

* * *

Chuck opened the door to the house and quietly entered. He kept his body close to the wall, while he slipped on his night vision goggles. As he walked down the corridor to the living room, Chuck stopped when he saw Bryce walking past the couch. Stunned at his good fortune, he waited until Bryce cleared the couch, before entering the living room. Walking on the balls of his feet, as Hale taught him, Chuck crept up to the unsuspecting man. When he was sure of his mark, Chuck pulled out the tranq gun and shot Bryce twice in the back. He smiled when he saw Bryce's body spasm and fall to the ground.

As he walked up to the man who helped kill his sister, he took of his night vision goggles and said, "Hey buddy. Good to see you. We'll have a nice talk when you wake up."

As his eyes closed, Bryce felt fear at seeing his friend. The smile on Chuck's face, could do nothing to hide the hate in his eyes. Once his eyes began to close from the ketasin, Bryce knew if they were taken by this Chuck, he wouldn't want to wake to see his best friend.

Once he was sure Bryce was zip tied and secure, Chuck made his way up the winding staircase. His gun pointed out, he walked sideways up the stairs, his eyes constantly searching for signs of Sarah. When he reached the top, he immediately noticed the open door of the right. '_Sarah found Kate. This should be interesting_.'

As he walked into the door, he saw the woman of his nightmares hovering over the woman that just betrayed him. Pointing his gun at her back, Chuck said, "Hi Sarah. Miss me?"

* * *

When Kate saw the blonde woman walk into the room, she tried to scream it was a trap, but the gag in her mouth prevented her from accomplishing her goal. She watched with trepidation as the woman rushed to her side. Fearing what was going to come next, Kate's eyes frantically searched the shadows behind her rescuer.

Kate's line of sight became obstructed, when the blonde woman leaned over her to pick the locks on her handcuffs. She was staring into the Agent's beautiful blue eyes when she heard Chuck's voice behind them say, "Hi Sarah. Miss me?"

The emotions that appeared in the blonde Agent's eyes amazed her. Kate could see the happiness, pleasure, lust, pain...and love, flash across her blue eyes. They were gone so quickly, if she wasn't already looking, she would never have seen them. She was still looking at the woman when the longing on her face, became replaced by the cold mask of an Agent. _'How well does this bitch know Bartowski_?'

Kate saw Chuck walk towards them. When his face came into the moonlight coming through the window drapes, the smile on his face petrified her. The look he directed at the blonde agent could only be described as feral and sadistic.

Even though she was out of the handcuffs, Kate continued to keep her hands pointed towards the head board. She knew if Chuck believed she was tied up, she could use the element of surprise to remove the gun he was holding. When she saw her targer walk into striking distance, she discreetly nudged the blonde Agent with her foot, hoping the woman understood her intent. Kate was surprised when the woman raised her hands, and slowly angled herself away from the bed.

Once the blonde Agent was far enough away, Kate made her move. Years working her body hard in gymnastics and martial arts, allowed her to launch her body effortlessly off the bed. Her foot struck the gun out of Chuck's hand, as she landed lightly on her feet next to the blonde Agent.

Chuck felt the gun knocked out of his hand, and moved into a defensive crouch. When he saw Kate and Sarah, preparing to fight him, he felt the rage of their betrayal seep into his muscles. His hands and feet became a blur, as he attacked both women simultaneously. Chuck blocked a kick to his midsection from Kate, and launched a vicious elbow uppercut that exploded into her chin. When he saw the woman stagger back, he spun on his left foot and unleashed a spinning heel kick against the side of her face.

When he tried to continue his attack, he was forced to desist his assault on Kate, by a flurry of kicks from Sarah. Chuck seamlessly blocked her deadly assault but his body became pinned against the bed behind him. Furious over his lack of mobility, Chuck knew he had to establish a new position. Suddenly he caught Sarah's kick against his face, and pinned her right leg to his shoulder with his left hand.

Sarah's body formed the perfect splits, when Chuck pinned her leg against his shoulder. As soon as she realized her stance was precarious, Sarah jumped off her planted leg and kicked Chuck in the side of the head. She fell to the ground and lay on her back, amazed that Chuck was able to absorb the blow. She tried to get up, but was stunned by the kick he launched against her stomach. Sarah convulsed in pain and never saw the hook punch that erupted against her head.

Chuck saw Sarah writhing in pain on her knees, and smiled when he saw the blood pouring out of her mouth. He felt his bodies desire to continue the beating he wished to inflict on her, but he restrained himself. He knew it would be unfair to Daniel. They were both wronged by this woman, and they both deserved to get their revenge. He couldn't hurt Agent Walker too much. Not yet.

When he saw his tranq gun laying next to Kate's unconscious form, he went to pick it up. Once he grabbed the gun, he aimed it at her body and fired a shot into Kate's back. Satisfied his latest betrayer was dealt with, Chuck turned to face Sarah. As soon as he saw her valiantly struggle to her feet, he grinned at her attempt to flee.

Chuck pointed the tranq gun at her carotid artery and was about to shoot, when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned, expecting to see one of his men, but was shocked when he saw a brunette woman standing at the door.

When she gracefully walked in, he saw she was flanked by three people. Two were redheads, one young, the other older, but both women were stunning. The man that came in at the end was as muscular as Ayers, but he was smaller in height.

Chuck was about to ask what happened to his men, when he saw the beautiful older brunette walk towards him and say, "Hi, Chuck."

Chuck was confused this stranger knew his name. "Who are you?," he asked curiously.

The speed of the brunette woman was so fast, he never saw her pull the gun on her hip. When the dart dug into his neck, Chuck felt his body collapse to the floor. Moments before losing consciousness, he heard the woman's reply, "I'm your mom, sweetie."

* * *

**(04-01-10) 7:15 am Orion Farmhouse:**

Sarah saw the doors to the elevator open, and walked out into the sub-basement under the farmhouse. She still couldn't believe, a man on the run from the United States government, was able to put something like this together. '_Where did he get the money for all of this_?'

She walked by the infirmary and made her way to the control room. The room had access to the cameras in Chuck's cell, and she wanted to see how he was doing.

After they rescued Chuck, Sarah urged Mary to take him to the Castle in Burbank. She loved her man, but knew how dangerous he was. They needed to detain him in a secure cell, until his uploaded memories dissipated. When Mary insisted on taking him to the farmhouse, Sarah was stunned to learn the sub-basement boasted two detention rooms, complete with bed, toilet, and surveillance.

As she neared the control room, Sarah saw the door was ajar. Hoping to see Ellie, she pushed the door open, and walked inside.

When she saw Kate sitting in front of one of the monitors, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. After the debrief with Beckman, Sarah learned all about Major Kathleen Cooper. '_Brunette skank_.'

Sarah was walking to one of the free monitors, and glanced at Kate's screen. When she saw the woman was watching Chuck sleep, she felt something inside her snap.

"Look, Major," she hissed to Kate. "Chuck's taken. He's mine, so back the fuck off."

When Kate heard Sarah's demand, she refused to be cowed by the blonde goddess.

"Do you hear yourself, Agent Walker?", she yelled back. "He's not your property. He's a grown man. Besides, what right do you have to claim him? You never dated. Your entire relationship was a cover. So fuck you, Agent Walker. I think I'll wait to hear what Chuck has to say."

As Sarah stared daggers at her rival, she had to admit the woman was right. Her entire relationship with Chuck was a cover. She was never able to tell him how much she loved him. He never knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. By what right, could she claim him?

* * *

Mary stood outside the door of the control room, and smiled at the conversation between the two women. By the way both of them had fawned over her son, she knew one of them was bound to become the new Mrs. Bartowski. So far she liked both women. She wanted the chance to get to know both of them, and now she would get the perfect opportunity.

As she walked into the room, Mary saw both women glaring at each other, and smiled. She was glad her son had attracted such strong and powerful women. Their family had a lot of ruthless enemies, and she knew only the right woman, would be worthy of being a Bartowski.

Mary slipped on her Agent mask, before either woman could see her, and said, "Ladies, pack your bags. You will be leaving the farmhouse in the morning."

When the women gave her identical looks of astonishment, she almost laughed at their expression.

"Why?," she heard them ask in unison.

"Because, we were too late," Mary replied to the two women. "Stephen ran a scan on Chuck, and he found the traces of a new upload. He believes the memories that were uploaded are now permanent."

Mary was interrupted by both women screaming questions at her. Unable to understand their frantic stammering she raised her hand and yelled, "ENOUGH."

Satisfied both women were going to remain quiet, she continued, "Stephen created a neural inhibitor in preparation for something like this, and uploaded the program to Chuck earlier today. The inhibitor will prevent the uploaded memories from taking over his real memories."

Kate and Sarah looked at each other in confusion. Neither were certain what that meant for Chuck.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bartowski," Sarah said. "I don't understand. Will Chuck have his old memories back?"

Mary took her time before answering. What Stephen had told her, still confused her. But she trusted her genius husband. He had never failed her before.

"I don't know for certain, Sarah," Mary replied. "Stephen believes the inhibitor will protect Chuck's memories. If we can trigger one of them, he believes the rest of his memories will follow. Unfortunately, even when they return, he will still remember all of the fake memories. His last upload, made them permanent."

Sarah was confused by what she was hearing, but she knew Chuck would make it. She would do whatever it takes to help him remember. She couldn't live without the love of her life. Not again.

"Then why do I have to leave?," Sarah asked forcefully. "I can help trigger his memories. I spent two years protecting Chuck."

Mary shook her head in response. She knew Sarah would say this, and after talking with Ellie, she knew what the right answer would be.

"I'm sorry Sarah. Ellie believes you and Kate will be detrimental to him remembering his past memories. Between his fake memories, and what he saw Kate do, Ellie believes your betrayals will make him dwell on the memories he has now."

Both women were stunned to hear that. If they couldn't stay at the farmhouse, where were they supposed to go?

"Where do you want us to go, Mrs. Bartowski?," Kate asked politely.

Mary turned around and walked back to the open door. When she got there, she turned and smiled at the confused expression on both women's faces.

"We're going to go get Chuck's younger brother...my baby boy."


	8. The Prodigal Son part 1

**Chapter 8: The Prodigal Son pt1**...The Loss of Innocence

_All things truly wicked, start from Innocence-Ernest Hemingway_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story, and especially to those of you who have taken the time to review.**

**This backstory went longer than I expected, so I split the chapter into four parts. I was originally going to call this chapter X, but my imagination went wild and the backstory evolved into this. I apologize for the length, but I wanted to give you as much history as I could on this Original Character. I also want to apologize for any mistakes you might find. Nothing I have written has been reviewed by a beta, so all mistakes are my own.**

**In my desire to write something original, I created this character to become part of the Chuck-verse. Having said that...For those of you who are worried this will no longer be a Chuck story, please stop. I love Chuck. Once the story continues in the next chapter, things will revert back to Chuck centric. The newest Bartowski will become one of the central characters, but will not be replacing Chuck. Chuck is still the hero of this story.**

**So far in my attempt at writing, I have tried my hand at action, adventure, and a hint of fluff. When I created this character, it was my intent to try writing something darker. If I do my part right, this chapter should be dark, erotic and tragic. This chapter will have an M rating, because of sexual content(hopefully it's not crude) and torture(part4).**

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this, and my story. I look forward to reading what you guys think of the youngest Bartowski. Please review.**

**A/N2: Timeline.. It starts off in 1985, just a few weeks after Frost returns from her mission to infiltrate Volkoff Industries. Please pay attention to the dates, because I will be skipping years to accelerate the story. At the very bottom of the chapter, I will have a timeline mapped to events in my story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck

**(07-10-85) 10:11 am Volkoff Tower-Russia:**

Alexi Volkoff leaned back in his chair and once again reviewed the files in his hands. He grimaced as he thought how much of his empire was destroyed. The betrayal by Frost, cost him everything he had. All his properties and bases, outside of Russia were seized or destroyed by the CIA. He smiled when he thought of Russia. Even with their knowledge of his business here, they still could not touch him. He owned too many people in the government for them to come after him in his home. '_Here I am a king_,' he thought with pride.

Once he learned of Frost's betrayal, he scrambled to save his business abroad, but he was too late. The CIA leaked the information to the various intelligence Agencies in the world, and his empire was destroyed in a week. He still couldn't believe how she was able to get so much information on his business. He was sure Frost didn't have the ability to hack into his computer system.

Alexi sighed and shook his head, as he recalled his failure. His quest for revenge was so great, he spent nearly every penny he still had, just to find out everything he could on the woman who destroyed his world. He bribed a high-ranking member of the CIA, to find the information he was looking for. It took a small fortune, but his quest for vengeance could not be quenched.

When he actually came into possession of her file, he was furious to learn there was no name attached with it. The note he found in the file, explained that all mention of her name was erased from the CIA database, soon after her departure from the Agency.

Alexi wanted to kill the man who sent him the files, for lying to him. He couldn't hope to find her without a name or some indication of where she was living. In his melancholy, Alexi remembered flipping through the files he was sent. He was stunned when he read through Frost's Agency files, and read about her genetic condition. '_This can't be real_,' the words echoed through his mind.

The more he read of her abilities, the more he was impressed. She learned Judo in 12 days? Jiu Jitsu in 9 days? He was mesmerized by how fast she was able to learn new martial forms. Once he was done reviewing her files, he thought nothing he heard could ever top that.

The envelopes sent with Frost's information, also contained her mission reports. Alexi felt his anger being abated, when he realized how thorough the CIA leak had been. Each mission was carefully outlined, complete with mission plans, objectives, personnel involved, and outcome. '_Guess the bastard did earn his money_.'

As he read through the reports, Alexi couldn't help but shake his head at the woman's ability. She was the best he had ever seen. A part of him was happy that he was beaten by the best. '_Only a person of her skill, could hope to match me_.'

When he got to her mission before coming to him, Alexi couldn't contain his shock. The Intersect was wilder than even Frost's unique abilities. As he scanned through the notes, he was amazed to learn the things the Intersect could do. The scientists associated with the program, believed even skills could be implanted with the uploads.

The sheer power that could give a person, flamed Alexi's desire to obtain this for himself. He was crushed, when he read the retention rate to safely download the Intersect files, was very high. Without a 90% or greater retention rate, no one could hope to survive. His dreams of world domination almost crumbled when he read how rare such a person was. He hungrily read through the rest of the Intersect files he found in the stack. He wanted to know everything about it.

Once he was done with his reading, Alexi was frustrated when he couldn't find the name of the lead scientist in the project. Only the man's codename was ever used. His dissatisfaction was short lived when he saw the pictures of the scientists in their Agency files.'_At least I know what you look like Orion_.'

When he got to the last picture, he almost stopped breathing. Nothing he learned that day could prepare him for such a revelation. The picture he saw on his desk, was his own. He frantically searched for the man's file and when he found it, his hands shook in his desire to learn the truth. The final note in the file, changed his life.

"_After much deliberation with Dr. Winterbottom, we convinced him to help the Agency with a mission in Russia. To prove the Intersect does work, Dr. Winterbottom agreed to upload a fake identity of a Russian arms dealer, named Alexi Volkoff. Three weeks after the completion of the mission, Dr. Winterbottom's new persona, refused to return to the US. The uploaded memories were supposed to dissipate three days after the mission, but a malfunction occurred. Somehow those memories became permanent, and he escaped our custody by killing both of his handlers_. "

It was hours before Alexi could bring himself to finish going through the rest of the envelopes. He was disgusted with the man in the report. That man was weak and pitiful. It wasn't plainly written in his file, but Alexi could read between the lines. As Hartley, he had been too weak minded to resist the CIA's demands to experiment with this new technology.

Alexi knew the lead scientist, Orion, had already forbidden undertaking such a venture. The technology needed to complete the procedure as designed, was not yet ready. When he truly thought of the series of events that led him here, Alexi's disgust turned to relief. He was no longer a sniveling weakling. Now, he was ALEXI VOLKOFF. The most feared man in the world.

The thought of how much the Intersect had done for him, led him to think, how much more it could still do. His dreams of a massive empire, evolved into dreams of ruling the world. With the power the Intersect could give him, anything was possible.

Alexi was pulled from his musings, when he felt his body spasm in pleasure. Looking down, he smiled in delight, as he saw his secretary's head, bobbing furiously over his manhood. ' _Ms. Kovrov is more skilled than I could have imagined_.'

He let his fingers run through her silky black hair, enjoying the pleasure she was providing him. Suddenly he grabbed her in his fist, and rocked her head up and down with his hand. He could feel her strain against his action, but didn't care. Only his release mattered.

As he allowed himself to appreciate the young woman's valiant effort at pleasing him, Alexi became irritated when he heard the knocking at his office door. Realizing who it could be, he smiled.' _Yuri_.'

* * *

Yuri Shevchenko, took a deep breath before knocking softly on Volkoff's door. Volkoff was a maniac that appreciated people being polite around him. Yuri had seen what happened to people that disrespected his friend, and shuddered at the thought.

Five years prior, Alexi bribed his services away from the KGB. The best assassin in the agency, Yuri was enticed by Alexi's offers of power and wealth. Alexi was new to the criminal world, and his rise through its ranks was brutal and swift. Yuri learned he shared much in common with the gangster, and found himself quickly agreeing to join his charismatic new friend.

The past few years were everything Yuri desired. The women were beautiful, the money was plentiful, and the jobs were easy. After the first few weeks, he was thrilled he let Volkoff talk him into leaving the KGB.

As Volkoff gained in power, so too did Yuri. By the time Volkoff crushed his fiercest enemies, Yuri had become his most trusted General. Many a night, the two friends shared a bottle of Vodka, and dreamed of new ways to advance their power. But then came Frost.

In less than one year, that Bitch learned enough to bring Volkoff's empire to its knees. Yuri was ashamed he let himself become a target for her betrayal. Her rage and ferocity were so admirable in advancing Volkoff's dominion, he never suspected she was an Agent of the CIA.

Whoever created the background for her identity, was a genius. In all the searches he put on her, he never found anything that could link her to the CIA. The only thing he was able to discover about her, was the pregnancy.

Yuri told Volkoff, because he knew the man was infatuated with Frost. The only reason Alexi didn't force himself on her, was because he required her expertise. Volkoff's empire came off the deaths of very powerful men. Men, who had powerful friends and family. The brutality with which Frost dealt with his enemies, endeared her to him. Yuri knew Alexi was smitten with the brunette enforcer.

Alexi had many wants and desires, and Frost was at the top of that list. Yuri knew, there wasn't much Alexi wouldn't have done to make Frost his, but the woman always resisted. She only ever played his friend, and they both knew it. That's why he was quick to reveal the information he learned on her pregnancy. Yuri hoped it would allow Alexi to move on from his infatuation.

Yuri was never certain how Alexi would react to things, and was unprepared for what he heard. Alexi was jealous that another man already took the woman he claimed as his. Yuri thought he would order the man dead, or maybe even kill Frost, but no. His boss was always a little crazy. He ordered Yuri to allow Frost to continue to hide her pregnancy. Alexi intended to let her deliver the child, and have it killed at birth. He believed this would allow him a chance to console her, and finally bring her to his bed.

Unfortunately, this was also the reason she was able to steal so much information on Volkoff's many businesses. Since he was told to ignore her attempts to hide the pregnancy, Yuri failed to properly monitor her computer access logs. He knew there were going to be discrepancies, because she was altering logs and cameras, to hide her unborn child. It was during this time, that she was also using her computer to hack into Alexi's secure files. If Yuri had done his job better, they would have caught Frost, long before she caused any harm to his friend.

By the time they learned of her treachery, it was too late. Within a week, the CIA coordinated an assault with MI6, DGSE, and BND, to neutralize all of Alexi's profitable businesses outside of took another week, for Yuri to verify the lost assets. When he eventually informed Alexi of the news, he expected his friend's wrath. He thought he was going to die that day, and was prepared to take any punishment Alexi had in mind. He was stunned when his friend gave him a copy of some CIA files, instead of killing him. He was told to review them, and return on this day.

The files he read through, sounded like they were from a science fiction novel. If even half of the claims about this Intersect were true, whoever possessed it, would be very powerful. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it. He was a soldier, not a scientist.

When he heard the call from Volkoff to enter, he walked into his friend's office. As soon as he came in, he saw his boss being orally pleasured by his young secretary. Yuri averted his gaze to allow the man time to finish.

"Would you like me to come back later, Alexi?", he asked hesitantly.

He was surprised when he heard the response. "No, my friend. Ms. Kovrov will come back later."

Yuri watched as the beautiful woman, rose gracefully to her feet, and walked towards the door. He was enchanted by the sway of her hips, and had to admire his friend's taste in women. Once the secretary was departed from the room, he turned his attention back to the man in the chair.

"I'm sorry, Alexi. My failure resulted in the loss of your empire. I will take whatever punishment you believe is necessary."

Yuri was expecting his death, and was surprised to hear, "I know my friend. But do not fret. Frost fooled us both."

Unsure what the volatile man would do now, Yuri said nothing. The silence in the room quickly became uncomfortable for him, and only his years of training prevented him from fidgeting. He sighed in quiet relief, when he heard Alexi's voice.

"Did you review the Intersect files, Yuri?" Alexi asked pleasantly.

Yuri was hesitant to question the validity of the files, but he would not let his friend believe in lies. "Are you sure this information is real, Alexi?", Yuri asked fearfully.

When Alexi smiled at him knowingly, Yuri was utterly confused. Before he could ask his friend for clarification, he saw him pull out a file from the stack on his desk, and toss it to him. "Yes, my friend. I know its real, because the CIA used it on me."

His friend's admission, shocked Yuri speechless. He was uncertain how his feet crossed the distance to the desk. When he picked up the file and scanned it, he couldn't help but look at his friend in surprise. '_The most ruthless man in the world, was once a weak nerd_?'

Unable to help himself, Yuri fell into the chair behind him. After a few moments, his training kicked in, and he buried his shock deep with the rest of his emotions. Looking up at his friend, he asked, "If this is real, Alexi, than what do you want from me? I'm not a scientist, my friend. I'm a killer. What you require, will take money you don't have, and men you can no longer buy. The only thing I can do for you now, is stand beside you when your enemies come for you."

Alexi stared into the bewildered eyes of the man in front of him, and couldn't help but feel touched. He could see the truth, in the man's eyes. His friend was the only man he truly trusted and what he was about to share with him could change the world.

"All is not lost, my friend," Alexi replied. "Much like the Phoenix, we too will rise from the ashes. Frost's betrayal has given us a chance to rebuild, stronger and more powerful than before. The CIA no longer views me as a threat. They will be content to let me stay within the confines of Russia. They think it will be my prison, but we will use this time to grow. We will build our own Intersect, and when we do, I will have an army of soldiers, ready to give me the world."

Yuri could feel the hope seeping into his bones, from Alexi's emboldened speech. As he felt his friends faith in the future, he eagerly asked, "But how Alexi? We don't even know which scientists have worked on the Intersect. How will you find them?"

"I have already found one of them," Alexi replied with a knowing smirk. "I asked my contacts in the government, to assist in finding the remaining three scientists in the Intersect project. When I gave them a copy of the pictures I received, my contact informed me that one of the men was already being contacted for defection. He is an American born Russian, named Anton Kerilin. You will go to America, and convince this man to come work for me."

Yuri was thrilled to hear his friend already discovered one of the scientists. But Yuri was a realist. He read through all the Intersect files. To find a candidate that could survive the upload, would still be a difficult process. The good friend that he was, he tried to explain his concerns, "What will you do for a host, Alexi? From what I have read in the files, people with the ability to retain the download are rare."

Yuri hated to burst his friends illusions of grandeur, and was surprised when he saw his friend smiling and nodding in agreement.

"You are correct, my friend," Alexi agreed. "The ability required is rare. But I have thought of a way to improve our chances."

Alexi pulled another file off his desk, and slid it to the man across from him.

"This is Dr. Vladimir Bogdan. He is currently doing research in Nootropics."

When Alexi saw his friend was confused by the term, he tried to explain, "Nootropics are drugs that improve memory, intelligence and retention of the brain. Dr. Bogdan believes, with the right combination of these "smart drugs" he can increase the retention rate of candidates, three to five percent. This will allow us a wider range of subjects to choose from."

Yuri was impressed with his friend. He couldn't believe how well thought out Alexi's plan was. The more he thought about it, the more Yuri realized, Alexi's plan could work. If the smart drugs really increased the retention rate, it would be a lot easier to find suitable candidates.

As he imagined the future Alexi was planning for, Yuri couldn't keep the grin off his face. With Intersect soldiers at their command, they would have the power to take over countries. It was the thought of this power, that made him think of Frost. Should one of these candidates decide to betray them, the person would be too powerful to fight against.

"How could we trust the men that download the Intersect, Alexi?", Yuri asked cautiously. "These men could have their own agenda. Once we give them these abilities, what's to keep them from seizing the power from themselves?"

Alexi was thrilled with his friend's question, because he already had the answer.

"Project Phoenix," Alexi answered.

Alexi knew his friend had no knowledge on his master plan, and couldn't help but smile when he thought of his revelation.

"We will not buy these men to our cause, Yuri. Once they have the download, we could not guarantee their loyalty. No, my friend. When the time comes, we need to have complete faith in these soldiers. You will build me an army, Yuri. This time we will do it right, and not fear having to be betrayed."

Yuri could see the conviction plainly in his friend's eyes, but he was still confused on how to guarantee the loyalty of these men. "I still don't understand, Alexi," he said.

"We will find children," Alexi explained. "You will train them, and make them into the perfect killers. Killers that are loyal to me."

The more Yuri thought of Project Phoenix, the more he liked it. Children were easy to manipulate. Trained with the right propaganda, it would be easy to condition them to be loyal. He could feel his friend's enthusiasm ooze across the desk, and couldn't contain the smile forming on his lips. "What do you want them to learn, Alexi?", he asked curiously.

"Everything," Alexi replied. "I want these soldiers to be able to adapt to any situation. With or without, the success of the Intersect, these new soldiers will still be our future. Along with martial training, I want them to learn dance, languages, and all the subjects they teach in school. We will give them the ability to blend into any environment, and make them the perfect assassins."

Yuri knew this plan was a long undertaking, but he was patient. He could now see the future his friend dreamed of, and he too yearned for that day. The power and influence he would have, would only be second to Alexi. With thoughts of world domination roving through his head, he rose from his chair and said, "I will create this army for you, Alexi. You will have the loyal assassins you desire."

Alexi could hear the determination in his friend's voice, and knew Project Phoenix would be a success. "Thank you, my friend," he replied graciously.

* * *

**(07-26-85): 11:28 am Anton Kerilin Residence-Chicago:**

Anton sat on his sofa, and read through the paper. He sighed, as he realized how much he missed working for the CIA. He could still be there if he wanted to, but he needed a break after the Intersect project was terminated. His wife was getting treatment for cancer, and he needed to stay at home to look after their little girl.

Besides, the way things ended with the Intersect program, it was too much for him. Apparently some of the higher ups convinced Hartley to upload a fake identity. Anton shook his head at the stupidity of the undertaking. If they would have just let him or Orion know, Hartley's life could have been spared.

The Intersect technology for uploading memories or fake identities was currently possible, but only if you used the Cypher in conjunction with the Intersect cube. Unfortunately, this made the memories permanent. If only those idiots would have asked before sending Hartley on that foolish mission. No one knew the Intersect like him and Orion. They could have explained the stupidity of the plan.

When he thought of Orion, Anton could feel his competitive spirit ignite. For three years he was the CIA's golden child. Every bit of new technology that passed through the Agency, went through him first. Anton didn't brag about it, but he was a genius. He never met anyone as smart as him, until he met Orion.

From the day he met the shy man, Anton was impressed with his ability. His skill and ingenuity were so great, that by the end of the year Orion replaced him as the lead scientist in the CIA. Soon after his demotion, Anton learned he was to assist Orion on a new project. At first he was furious they would demote him, but when he learned of the project, he couldn't help but want to join. Orion's dream could change the world.

Over time, the two men built a relationship based on their admiration for each other's intellect. He knew he was Orion's equal in nearly all aspects. The one section that the shy man excelled above Anton, was in coding.

Anton understood the designs of the Intersect cube, better than anyone, even Orion. But he still had no idea, how the man designed the cypher for the Intersect. Both parts were necessary for the Intersect to work, and it frustrated Anton that he didn't know all of it. In his desire to learn more about the cypher, he asked Orion to let him assist with finding an alternate method to upload memories. It was his idea to use Intersect glasses to initiate the uploads. Since the memory data was a small file, they didn't need to use a complex device like the cube.

After weeks of working with Orion to figure out the coding to make the uploads from the glasses last longer, the entire debacle with Hartley occurred. The minute Washington learned of the fuck up, they immediately canceled the project. The final days at the Intersect facility were a nightmare for Anton. Hartley was MIA, and it was reported he killed two of his handlers on the mission. Orion had a huge fight with Roark, about some missing plans of his, and then suddenly disappeared that very night.

With Orion's departure, Anton had no desire to be alone with Roark. The man was completely useless and a despicable individual. Despite his claims to brilliance, he was the least qualified to be part of the team. In fact, his contributions to the project were virtually non-existent. Anton had no doubt, the slime stole Orion's plans.

Without saying anything to his former teammate, Anton packed his things, and returned to his home in Chicago. He had been home for the past few months, and already longed to return to his work. Soon he would have no choice but to return. His wife's treatment for cancer was expensive, and they were already using their savings to pay for it.

Anton's wandering mind was snapped back to reality, when he heard the knock on the door. Rising from his couch, he threw his newspaper on the coffee table and walked out of his living room.

When he opened the door, he saw a large, well dressed man, with short blond hair. Anton was unsure what this man wanted, and was about to ask, when he heard the man say, "Hello Aurora. My name is Yuri Shevchenko."

The moment he heard the man's greeting, Anton was instantly afraid. Aurora was his code name for the Intersect project. No one should know who he was, or where he lived. The CIA assured him his name would never be seen on any files.

Once his mind began to think again, he remembered the little training he received for situations like this, and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Shevchenko, I don't know who that is. My name is Anton Kerilin."

When he saw the man nod in understanding, he let out a silent sigh of relief. He was about to close the door, when he heard, "My apologies Dr. Kerilin. I thought you would prefer to use your codename with the Intersect project."

Hearing the man, casually mention the most secret project in the government, stunned Anton. Unable to form a coherent thought, he stared in silent fear at his visitor.

Yuri couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, when he saw the doctor's body tense and freeze with fear. He sensed he should take advantage of the situation, and nudged Anton out of the way as entered the house.

Making his way into the living room, Yuri sat comfortably on the sofa. "Anton, please sit down," he called out, to the still dazed man.

Anton finally regained his awareness, when he heard Yuri's voice. He closed the door, and regretfully joined his visitor in the living room.

"What do you want, Mr. Shevchenko?," Anton asked fearfully.

Yuri smiled at the man's unease, and replied, "I want you to come work for Alexi Volkoff. He wants you to build him an Intersect."

Anton was frightened when he heard the name. He knew the identity Hartley was uploaded with. '_Does he remember who he was_?'

Hoping to buy some time to contact his superiors in the CIA, Anton asked, "Could I have some time to think about it? My wife is ill, and I would need time to make arrangements for her care."

Yuri couldn't help but laugh at the obvious ploy to buy time. "Of course, Dr. Anton. You can have some time to think about it. Before I leave, I just had one question. Do you know who Orion is?"

Anton was surprised Yuri knew so much about the Intersect project. Fortunately he didn't know the answer to the question, and replied truthfully, "I'm sorry Mr. Shevchenko. Orion's real name was only known to the CIA director and deputy director."

Yuri rose from his position on the couch, and calmly extended his hand towards Anton. "Thank you for answering my question," he said. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Kerilin. Mr. Volkoff hopes you will make the right decision by joining us."

Anton couldn't believe his ploy worked. He couldn't wait to get rid of this stranger, and call the CIA for protection. He was about to escort his guest to the door, when he saw the man pull out a envelope from his jacket pocket, and toss it to him.

When he caught the envelope in his hands, Anton looked at it with confusion. He reluctantly opened it when he saw Yuri nod for him to do so. As soon as the envelope was open, he could see it contained pictures. Pulling them out, he almost dropped them in surprise when he realized who the pictures were of...his family.

Anton slowly raised his gaze to look up at Yuri's face, and asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning should be quite clear, doctor", Yuri replied. "Right now, your beautiful wife is at the hospital getting her treatment, and your adorable little girl is with her. Once I leave here, you will never see them again. They both will meet with an unfortunate "accident", I'm sorry to say."

Anton couldn't believe this was happening. He felt his world crumbling around him, at the thought of losing his precious family. He didn't want to help a crazy man get the Intersect, but he loved his family, and would do anything to protect them. When he saw Yuri reach the door, he yelled, "WAIT."

When he saw Yuri turn back to face him, he said, "Don't hurt my family, and I will go with you."

Yuri smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, Anton," he replied. "I'm not a monster. If you go willingly, I promise your family will be spared."

Anton felt the tears fall down his face, as he realized he would never see his wife and daughter again. "Okay," he said sadly "Let's go."

Yuri smiled at the thought of Volkoff's plans becoming successful, before gently grabbing Anton's arm. "Not so fast, doctor", he said politely. "First we must guarantee no one will come looking for you."

When he saw the look of confusion on Anton's face, he continued, "We can't have your wife calling your bosses to look for you. You will leave her a note, explaining the illness was too much for you to bear, and you are leaving your family."

Anton's heart broke to think what this would do to his wife and daughter. He detested the thought of them hating him, or thinking he didn't love them. He didn't want them to think he abandoned them, but when he looked into Yuri's cold eyes, he knew he didn't have any choice. It was better they hate him and stay alive, than love him and be dead.

"Fine," he said, barely disguising the hate in his voice.

Yuri knew the man in front of him was broken, and was thrilled when he saw Anton look for pen and paper to write his note.

* * *

**(11-16-93) 7:35 am In Route to Russian National Team Tryouts:...08 y/o**

Dimitry Bagrov buried his hands into his jacket pocket, and waited for the bus to arrive. His entire body felt frozen, and the sweeping wind was cutting through the layers of clothing he was wearing.

When a gust of wind blew off his cap, he scrambled to pull his hands out of his jacket and grab it. If his mother found out he lost his only head gear, she would be furious. He knew money was tight right now. Both his parents worked two jobs to support the family, and he rarely got to see them.

Before he could have the chance to pull his small hands out, he saw Elena pick it up. He watched as she dusted off the snow, and fit it snugly onto his head. The hat sloped over his forehead, and when he looked up, he could barely see his sister. Dimitry heard the soft laughter coming from his sister, and his mouth immediately formed a pout. He loved his sister so much, and hated when she made fun of him.

Elena Bagrov looked down at the adorable pout on her little brother's face, and couldn't stop herself from laughing. Her little monster was always making her laugh. Since her parents both worked two jobs, Elena was charged with looking after her little brother. She didn't mind. The brat adored her and she knew it. It irked her that she had to take him everywhere, but when she looked into his sweet brown eyes, she could never stay upset long.

When she saw the tears begin to form in her little brother's eyes, Elena finally took pity on him and reached down to fix his cap. Once she was satisfied the top was no longer obscuring the little boy's vision, she said, "Don't be sad little monster. I was laughing because I thought it was cute."

Dimitry's face scrunched up in irritation, when he heard his sister's pet name for him.

"I'm not a monster, El. I'm Dimitry. Your brother."

The look on her brother's face, was so priceless, she couldn't help but grab him in her arms. Hugging him tightly to her body, she said, "I know baby brother." When she saw his face light up in delight, she kissed his rosy cheeks and snuggled her nose with his.

Dimitry almost jumped when he felt his sister's cold nose against his. He thought it was funny and couldn't stop himself from laughing. Throwing his arms around her neck, he started screaming, "Again. Again. Again. Do it again, El."

Elena saw their bus approaching and knew the easiest way to get the monster onto the bus, was to appease his command. Bending down, she quickly nuzzled her brother's nose again.

"Okay, Dimitry," Elena said hesitantly. "Do you remember your promise?" When she saw him nod his head in acceptance, she continued, "Hold my hand the entire time on the bus, and don't talk to anyone. If you're a good boy, I promise to tell you a bedtime story."

When she saw her brother's face light up at the thought of the story, Elena knew she wouldn't have any problems with her monster. Once their ride stopped in front of them, brother and sister walked onto the bus and paid the driver their money. Dimitry found his sister's hand and clasped his tiny fingers through hers. Looking up expectantly, he waited for her to find them a seat.

Elena scanned the passengers on the bus, and her gaze took in the form of the two men sitting in the back. She had seen their type often. They were disgusting men that liked to leer at young girls. Since her fourteenth birthday, Elena began to notice the stares from grown men. Her mother told her it was normal, and not to pay any attention to it. Now that she was fifteen, the stares had become open leers. It disgusted her to imagine what those men were thinking about her.

When she found two seats far from the unsavory duo, she sat down with her brother. The bus took two hours to reach their destination, and she was relieved when they finally arrived at their station. The two men in the back were drinking, and she could easily hear their lewd comments and suggestions about her body.

Elena grabbed her brother's hand, and carefully guided him down to the cold steps of the bus. Once they were safely on the ground, she bent down to look into her brother's eyes.

"Okay, baby brother," she said. "We're here. This is a very important day for me. I need you to be a very good boy. If things go well, I could be selected to the national team. You want to see me on tv, right?"

Dimitry nodded his head emphatically. He knew how important this day was for his sister. She spent years training for this very day. In his best attempt to be serious, he replied, "I know El. Don't worry, I'll be good."

Elena smiled brightly, at hearing her little brother's reply. Kissing him quickly on the cheek, she rose and clasped his tiny hand in hers. She took a deep breath, and began to walk towards the gym where the tryouts were being held.

* * *

Dimitry spent four hours sitting quietly in the stands, waiting for his sister to get her turn. True to his word, he didn't attempt to leave or cause any trouble. Truth be told, he was enjoying himself. Normally he believed gymnastics was stupid. Boys only played soccer, and he was very good at soccer. But the longer he watched the floor routines, the more he reflexively found himself wanting to try them out. The sheer number of flips and twirls he watched, were amazing to him.

The girls that came for the tryouts, were all very skilled, and their floor routines were fantastic. He feared how his sister would do against the competition. He had never seen her routine before, because she only practiced it with her coach.

By the time Elena walked up to the blue mat, most of the people in the stands had left. Dimitry felt the urge to yell words of encouragement to his sister, but restrained himself. He didn't want to ruin her concentration.

When the music began playing for her floor routine, he watched in amazement as his sister danced across the mat. He was mesmerized by her movements, and impressed with her tumbling. The longer he watched her, the more he felt his jaw drop in surprise. None of the previous contestants had the beauty and grace his sister was displaying in her routine.

The sheer number of flips and twirls she incorporated, paled in comparison to all the others. As the song to the routine came to a close, he saw his sister lineup for the final part. He saw her run full speed down the mat, and watched in awe as she threw her body into a handstand, and flipped through the air. When she finally landed, he could tell everyone was stunned by her ability.

Dimitry rushed from the stands, wanting nothing more than to celebrate with his sister. When he finally reached her, he saw her talking to her coach, who was smiling at her in appreciation. "That was fantastic, Elena," he heard the man say. "You were the best out of the candidates today. I have no doubt, you will be selected for the National team."

He couldn't believe the good news, his sister was getting. Her dreams would finally come true. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he threw himself against his sister's leg, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That was amazing, El," he screamed at his sister. "You were the best today."

Elena felt the death grip against her waist, and looked down to see her little monster, wrapped tightly around her. She smiled in appreciation of his enthusiasm, and gently ran her fingers through his wavy hair. '_I love the way his hair makes those funny animal shapes_.'

"Thank you little brother," she said with a smirk. "If you're really nice to me, I'll even show you how to do some of the routine."

When Dimitry heard her playful suggestion, he scrunched his nose in response. The hours he spent watching all the acts, he could feel his body wanting to mimic the movements he saw. He had the same feeling, when he began practicing soccer kicks with his friends. He never told anyone, but once he saw someone do something, he knew he could do it too. "No need, El," he said flippantly. "I can already do the routine."

Dimitry felt his irritation begin to rise, when he heard Elena and her coach laugh softly at his comment. Not wanting them to think he was lying, he said, "Watch, I'll show you."

Elena watched her little brother run off towards the blue mat, and immediately felt sorry for laughing at him. She knew he hated when she teased him in anyway. Not wanting to see him get hurt, trying some of the difficult stunts in her routine, she rushed to follow him.

By the time she reached her brother, he had already begun the routine. She watched in stunned silence, as he completed each step, twirl, tumble and flip. When she heard someone gasp next to her, she looked up to see her coach mirror her amazement.

When Dimitry finally finished the routine, in perfect imitation of her, she couldn't believe it. No one had ever seen that routine before. She spent months with her coach, putting it together in secret, so nothing could be leaked or stolen by her competition. To see her little brother do the routine to perfection, baffled her. She was snapped out of her reverie, when she heard her coach say, "That was incredible, Elena. How could your brother do the routine so perfectly? No one but the two of us even knew it."

Before she could begin to answer her coach, she heard someone behind her say, "The young man is very talented. Where does he train?"

When Elena turned around, she was shocked by who she saw...Martin Gorkac. He was the coach of the National team, her new coach, if she was selected to the squad.

"Th...thank you sir. He's my little brother, and he doesn't train in gymnastics. This is the first time I have ever seen him do a routine. I'm still not sure how he knew how to do my routine. My coach and I put it together in secret."

Martin nodded his head in understanding. Gymnastics was a cutthroat business, and he knew how secretive the girls could be with their routines. Hearing the boy had no training, did impress him. '_The kid is a natural. With the right training, he could win us the gold someday_.'

"Your routine was excellent, Ms Bagrov," Martin replied happily. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your selection to the National team."

When Elena heard the words come out of his mouth, it took all her willpower from screaming out in joy. She would finally get a chance to fulfill her dream...win a gold for Russia in the Olympics.

"Thank you very much, Coach Gorkac," she replied heartily. "I promise I won't let you down sir."

Martin smiled at her and nodded his head in appreciation. "Of course, Ms. Bagrov," he replied. "I know you won't."

When he saw Dimitry walking back towards his sister, he asked Elena, "Have your parents considered having your brother learn gymnastics?"

Elena didn't know what to say. Her parents were poor, and they could barely afford to pay the coach she had now. She knew they couldn't pay for Dimitry to go as well. Deciding truth was always best, she said, "I don't think so, sir. My brother never showed interest in gymnastics before. When I tell them, I'm sure they will try to find a way for him to learn somewhere."

Martin understood the meaning behind her words, and couldn't let a talent like Dimitry's be wasted. He pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to Elena. When he saw her look at the card curiously, he said, "Tell your parents to call me. If your brother is as talented as I suspect, we can arrange something for him."

Elena was so happy, she couldn't find the words to thank the man. Not only was she being selected to the National team, her little brother, would get a chance to learn from one of the greatest coaches in Russian history. As far as she was concerned, today was the greatest day of her life. She couldn't wait to tell her parents the good news. She quickly gathered her things, and grabbed her brother's hand. Ecstatic at the news she would share with her parents tonight, Elena couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

**(11-16-93) 2:17 pm Unknown Volkoff School:**

Yuri looked at the files on his desk, and couldn't help but be pleased with his work. In the eight years since he started this project for Volkoff, he managed to recruit two hundred and thirty children. They now had three schools, dedicated to the training of Volkoff's new soldiers.

Alexi spared no cost in setting up the facilities and providing him with recruiters. Yuri had men traveling the country, looking for children that showed "talent." The children were mostly plucked from the streets, but in rare cases, their admittance was "assisted" if they had caring families.

When he looked at the last file on his desk, his pleasant mood evaporated. The file held the retention scores for the children in the program. All the children were tested for their retention rate when they joined the school, but the majority of the scores fell below 70%. Once the "smart drugs" were ready for distribution, only one of the children would be a potential candidate for their Intersect...Viktor Dudin.

Viktor had been one of his "assisted" recruits. He was found by one of his recruiters in Moscow. The boy's father was an abusive drunk, and one night viciously beat his wife to near death. The young boy rushed to his mother's defense, and pulled out a knife from the kitchen.

After seeing the fathers dead body, the recruiter had been very complimentary of the boy's viciousness in completing the deed. When they learned the mother would survive the beating, Yuri arranged for something to be slipped into her IV at the hospital. Once Viktor became a ward of the state, Alexi used his influence to bring him to the school. Yuri was pleasantly surprised when he saw Viktor's retention rate scores...88%. Once the "smart drugs" were ready, Viktor was the only candidate they found, that could accept their download.

Yuri was contemplating how to increase his recruitment to include children from other countries, when the phone on his desk suddenly went off. He looked down at the number, and smiled when he recognized it as one of his recruiters. '_Another soldier joins Volkoff's cause_.'

_"Yuri secure."_

_"Boris secure."_

_"I believe I have a new student for your school, Mr. Shevchenko. I saw the boy at a National team tryout today. Once his sister's routine was done, he perfectly copied it himself. I was standing close to his sister, and heard her tell her coach that she didn't know how the boy was doing it. No one had seen the routine before today."_

Yuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ever since he learned of Frost's unique abilities, he informed all his recruiters to be on the lookout for children that shared this gift. In the eight years since the Phoenix project began, none of his recruiters had ever done so. If this boy truly shared Frost's abilities, he wanted him.

_"I want him Boris. Does his recruitment require special assistance?."_

_"Ahhhh...yes Mr. Shevchenko. I believe he has people that care about him, and will look for him if he is missing."_

Normally hearing this would have upset Yuri. He didn't like using special assistance to recruit students. Killing too many people would draw out the attention of the authorities, and until Alexi was ready to unleash his army, Yuri knew the school needed to be kept a secret. But Yuri would do anything, break any rule, to get a recruit with Frost's gift. If this boy was what the recruiter claimed, Yuri knew he needed the boy to want to join the program.

_"Do whatever you need to Boris, but bring me that boy."_

_"Yes, Mr. Shevchenko. I will have him brought to you by tonight."_

_"Boris?"_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"I need this boy to want to be part of the program. Make sure he has the incentive to be a good soldier."_

_"Yes, Mr. Shevchenko. I understand."_

* * *

**(11-16-93) 10:26 pm Bagrov Residence:**

Irena Bagrov walked up to her apartment, and couldn't help but feel excited over her daughter's accomplishment. Her husband wasn't able to contain his joy when he learned the news, and called her at the hospital to tell her. She still couldn't believe her baby boy was also recruited by the world famous Russian coach. _'I wish his real mother could see how amazing he is_.'

When Irena thought of her little boy, a part of her remembered the poor woman that gave birth to him. That day still haunted Irena's dreams. She was a nurse at the hospital in Khimki, when the brunette foreigner was admitted. It was supposed to be another routine delivery, until she was contacted by a man named Yuri.

She was appalled when she learned what the man wanted her to do. Irena loved helping people, and she could never see herself intentionally harming another person. When the strange man told her he wanted her to kill the brunette woman's child, she originally refused.

That's when the man threatened her. Some days, she could still feel the knife against her throat, and hear his promise to rape her before killing her. In fear of her life, she reluctantly agreed to his wishes. The man was pleased with her decision, and she was stunned when the he gave her 500 US dollars to complete the deed.

When Irena finally held the baby in her arms, she couldn't bring herself to cause him harm. He was so innocent, and his brown eyes looked at her with such love and adoration, she knew she would do anything to protect him. She was afraid the strange man would make good on his promise, and lied to the woman about the death of her son. Uncertain what the man might do to the child if he learned the truth, she kept the boy and took him home with her. Her husband was sickened when he learned of the baby's story, and Irena was proud that the man she loved, was eager to accept the baby into their family.

Suddenly realizing she had arrived home, Irena took a deep breath, and forced away her thoughts of guilt. '_Tonight is a night of celebration. I won't let anything ruin my children's happiness_.'

Irena was pulling out her keys from her purse, when she heard the footsteps behind her. She looked back to see who it was, and was surprised to find two men standing behind her.

* * *

Ivan grabbed his pack of Winstons from his jacket, and pulled out a cigarette. Tapping his friend on the shoulder, he excitedly mimed for a lighter. His body shook with anticipation, as he eagerly waited for his friend to provide the light. When he finally lit the cigarette, and took a drag, he could feel his body slowly begin to relax.

As he flicked the ash out of the car window, Ivan's eyes continued to scan for the missing woman. The man who contacted him was very specific with his orders. Kill the entire family, but leave the boy unharmed. From their brief recon of the apartment the woman lived at, Ivan knew the husband and children were already home. Once the woman arrived, he could start the fun.

While he waited for the woman to show up, he thought about how profitable tonight was going to be. Not only were they being paid to do this job, but they also got to keep any valuables they found. Their employer wanted it to look like a robbery gone bad. Ivan liked the money, but he did these jobs because he enjoyed them. When he saw the helpless fear in his victim's eyes, he could feel himself becoming aroused.

Ivan took another drag from his cigarette and once again thought of the pictures he saw of the woman's daughter. The teenage girl was stunning, and he hungered to see that fear in her eyes. Just imagining the things he would do to the girl, flooded his body with desire. As his body became aroused from his violent thoughts, he was forced to push down on his growing erection. '_Not yet_.'

Ivan's unsavory thoughts were interrupted, when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. He looked towards him questioningly, and asked, "What Imri?"

When he saw his friend point out towards the street, Ivan saw the woman from the picture approaching the apartment. A small smile began to twitch at the corners of his mouth, as he realized his fantasies would soon become a reality. '_Finally, the fun can begin'_.

"Remember Imri, don't harm the boy," Ivan said, as he eagerly got out of the car.

"Don't worry, Ivan," Imri replied. "I don't plan on hurting the boy. His mother and sister are a different story."

The two men laughed, as they silently approached the woman.

When they got closer to the door, Ivan couldn't help but enjoy the view. The blonde older woman, was in decent shape for a mother of two. He originally intended to spend his time with the daughter, but after looking at the mother he thought she deserved his attention as well.

Both men patiently waited for the woman to open the door. When they saw her pull her keys out of the purse, the quickly crept up behind her. Ivan silently cursed, when he saw the woman turn around, rather than open the door. He quickly wrapped his hand around her mouth, and pulled her tightly against him. Using his free hand, he stripped the woman of her keys and tossed them to his friend.

As he waited for Imri to open the door, Ivan could feel the woman's firm body squirm in his grasp. He looked into her blue eyes, and smiled when he saw the fear he was looking for. Unable to control his urges, Ivan let his free hand roam over her breasts, and felt his body become aroused, as she resisted his advances.

When he saw Imri finally find the right key and open the door, he forcefully pushed the woman into her home.

* * *

Dimitry had his head in his sister's lap, while he lay on the sofa. He fought to keep his eyes open, as he watched tapes of old gymnastic tournaments with his sister. His growing fatigue battled with his excitement to celebrate today's good news with his mother, and he knew he couldn't stay awake much longer. Still trying to fight against his weariness, his head popped up when he heard the key in the door.

Looking up at his sister, he eagerly said, "Mom's home."

When the door finally opened, Dimitry rushed to greet his mother. He was barely off the couch, when he felt his sister pull him back down. As he looked at her in surprise, he saw her smile at him before running towards the door. "Me first, little monster," she yelled back to him.

Dimitry was about to follow, when he saw his sister suddenly stop short of the door. He was stunned when he saw two men enter with his mother. When he looked up at his mother, and saw the terror in her eyes, he could feel the fear flow through his body. Before he could think to do it himself, he heard his sister scream for their father, "DAAAAD."

When his father come out of the kitchen, Dimitry watched in horror as he started running towards the strange men. After the man who opened the door, pulled out a knife, Dimitry almost forgot to breathe. He was afraid what would happen to his father, and was surprised when the older Bagrov struck the stranger in the face with a fist.

As soon as the stranger fell to the ground, Dimitry felt hope return to his mind. '_Go dad_,' he thought in disbelief. Normally a passive man, he had never seen his father show such rage. He was about to shout out in triumph, when he heard the loud noise.

Dimitry was confused when his father suddenly fell to the ground. His body wanted to rush to his aid, but his feet remained frozen in fear. Finally he turned to look at the second man, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw his mother wrestling for the gun in the man's hand.

When he heard the loud noise again, it was immediately followed by his sister shrieking in horror, "MOOOOM."

Dimitry saw the fallen man yell at his partner, and was sickened to hear the man's reply.

"Shut the fuck up, Imri. The bitch just barely died. She's still good for a turn."

Afraid what the men would do to his sister, Dimitry's feet finally began to move. As he rushed to her aid, he saw the fallen man's knife on the floor, and ran to pick it up. He grasped the large knife in his hands, and looked fearfully at the men in front of him. When one of the men slapped his screaming sister, he felt the rage ignite within him. Uncertain what he was doing, he swung the knife in his hand, and yelled, "Leave my sister alone."

Dimitry grinned with pleasure, when he felt the knife cut into the offending stranger, and he heard the man's wails of pain. His momentary victory was expunged, when he felt the man retaliate. The blow that exploded against his face, knocked him to the floor, and left him stunned. He reflexively rolled onto his stomach, and shook his head to clear his vision. When Imri's kick connected against his ribs, the air magically vanished from his body and he struggled to find the ability to take a breath. He was afraid of the man's next blow, and sighed in relief after he heard the other stranger yell out, "Imri, enough."

The brief pause allowed him to breathe again, and Dimitry was grateful for the respite. He was about to get to his feet, when he felt Imri grab a fistful of his brown hair. His back arched painfully, as the man pulled his head back, and forced him to look into his eyes.

"You think a puny little shit like you, could protect your sister from us?", Imri asked with a savage smile. "Let me show you how wrong you are little boy."

As the sick man held him by his hair, Dimitry was forced to watch his sister be violated by the other stranger. He cried when he saw the man tear her shirt off and fondle her breasts. When Elena struggled against the man's actions, he saw her bite the man's hand deeply. He could hear the man scream in pain, and cringed when he saw him strike Elena in the face.

Dimitry tried to shut his eyes against the brutality his sister was forced to endure, when he suddenly felt a knife tip below his right eye. He looked up in surprise at Imri, and heard the man say, "Close your eyes again, and I'll cut off your eyelids."

As he forced his eyes open, he once again saw his beautiful sister continue to struggle against the large man on top of her. When one of her flailing hands caught the man on the side of his head, Dimitry saw the man strike her viciously in retribution and cover her screams with his hand.

As the man continued to thrust into her, Dimitry stared into his sister's blue eyes, and watched the tears of pain flow down her face. Both men were too busy laughing to realize Elena couldn't breathe, but Dimitry saw it. He was still looking into her eyes, when he saw the spark within them finally extinguish. The moment his sister died, Dimitry stopped struggling against his captor. He failed to protect his loving sister, and ached to join his family in death.

When the large man finally rose off Elena's dead body, he felt the grip on his hair falter. Dimitry saw the man who held his hair, smile down at him and heard him say, "Guess its my turn now."

Imri was about to unbuckle his pants, when the men heard the police sirens. He looked at Ivan in surprise, and asked, "You think they're coming here?"

Ivan could only shake his head in disgust. "I don't know, but I'm not going to wait to find out."

Dimitry watched in silence, as the two men grabbed anything they thought had value, and ran out of the apartment. Once he was alone, he walked over to his dead sister, and covered her naked body with a blanket. He was still crying, when the police sirens stopped in front of his apartment.

The moment he saw the door open, he looked up hoping the men had returned to kill him too. He was surprised when he saw a different man walk in. By the uniform he was wearing, Dimitry knew he was a police officer. He watched as the man walked up to him, and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay, little one?", the man asked.

Dimitry was still in shock over losing his family, and could only stare at the man in silence.

"What happened, little one?", he heard the man ask softly.

When the question finally registered in his mind, he looked down at his dead sister and said, "Two men came. They killed everyone. I tried to help, but I was too weak."

The police officer nodded in sympathy, and tried to comfort Dimitry. "What's your name, little one?", the kind man asked.

"Dimitry".

"This is not your fault, Dimitry", the man said softly. "You are young, and had no hope of fighting grown men."

Dimitry refused to be consoled by the man's kind words. He knew he was to blame. He had been too afraid to help his mother and father, and too weak to help his sister.

"What will happen to me now?", he asked.

"I don't know, Dimitry", the police officer answered. "I will take you back to my precinct and you will be taken by social services."

Dimitry didn't understand what the police officer was talking about, but he knew that wasn't what he wanted to do. No, he needed to find the men that did this, and make them pay for their crimes.

"No", he replied. "I need to find these men. Will you help me?"

Dimitry saw the kind police officer nod his head in understanding. When the man looked over the dead bodies on the floor, he could see him sigh in resignation.

"If you try to find these men now, Dimitry, you will never be able to avenge your family. You have no skill little one. But I can take you someplace that will teach you these skills."

Dimitry's eyes lit up with hope, when he heard the man's words. "You will teach me?", he asked the police officer."

"No, Dimitry", the man replied. "The place I will take you is a school. A school created by a powerful man, that wants to protect innocent people. If you go there, you can learn how to defend yourself and others, from evil men.

Dimitry looked up at the police officer and nodded his head. "I will go."

When he saw the police officer nod in return, Dimitry said, "Thank you", ...not knowing the man's name, he stopped and looked up at him questioningly.

The man understood his look and replied, "My name is Boris, Dimitry. Captain Boris Medved."

* * *

**1973**: Stephen joins the CIA as a consultant

**1974**: Intersect project is initiated

**1977**: Stephen is assigned Mary as a handler

**1978**: Hartley is uploaded with the Volkoff identity; Intersect project ends; Stephen and Mary leave the CIA and get married

**1979**: Eleanor Faye Bartowski is born

**1982**: Charles Irving Bartowski is born

**1984**: Mary takes the Volkoff mission and learns she is pregnant

**1985**: Baby Bartowski is listed as dead at birth; Anton Kerilin is kidnapped by Volkoff

**1986**: Project Phoenix is initiated by Volkoff, in conjunction with his own Intersect

**1993**(8 y/o): Dimitry Bagrov is discovered by a Volkoff recruiter; Dimitry joins Project Phoenix; Mary returns to Volkoff(Ellie=14 y/o, Chuck=11 y/o)

The rest of the timeline will appear in the fourth part of the chapter.


	9. The Prodigal Son part 2

**Chapter 9: The Prodigal Son pt2**...A Soldier Is Born

_Your birth is a mistake you'll spend your whole life trying to correct-Chuck Palahniuk_

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I look forward to reading what you guys think of this OC. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck

**(03-15-03) 8:40 am Volkoff School-Russia:...18 y/o**

Dimitry walked through the halls of the school, making his way to the dojo. It was a Saturday, so he knew most of the older students would be enjoying the day off. He didn't mind. It allowed him to practice in peace. Besides, he really didn't have any friends at the school. Most of the kids talked to each other and formed friendships, but not Dimitry. His sole purpose, was to learn enough to avenge his family. As a result, he was polite and cordial, but never let anyone get too close.

Since his arrival at the school, Dimitry did everything in his power to absorb the things he was taught. When he wasn't busy studying for his classes, he would be in the dojo training. Thanks to his unique ability, he mastered martial forms at a rate that stunned all of his instructors. Despite that advantage, he never stopped working out. His sister's screams, still haunted his nightmares, and drove him to constantly get better.

After ten years of continuously working his body through various martial forms and extensive exercise, his body had grown. At 6'2" Dimitry was tall, with broad shoulders. His frame was lean, but his strength was deceiving. Years spent lifting, running, and being beaten during sparring, caused his muscles to become like tempered steel. His power was so extensive, it surprised teachers and students alike during sparring matches.

When he arrived at the dojo, he opened the door, and was surprised to hear someone on the big bag. By the force with which the punches were landing, Dimitry knew it could only be Viktor. _'So much for practicing in peace_.'

Unlike most of the students at the school, Viktor was a natural fighter. At 6'3" he was barely taller than Dimitry, and easily twice as muscled. The man's prodigious strength, was obvious from his massive size. What amazed Dimitry, was the freakish speed Viktor possessed. It almost seemed unnatural for a man that big, to be that fast.

The two had only sparred once in his ten years here, and that fight left both of them bloody and beaten. They were incredibly well matched, despite their size difference. Viktor's size and power, was off set by Dimitry's incredible skill. If the instructor hadn't been present to break up the match, Dimitry knew they would have continued to fight until one of them was down for good.

His relationship with Viktor was strange. They weren't overt enemies, but they also weren't friends. Viktor was never rude or disrespectful to him, but during their match, he could feel the hate radiating from Viktor's body. Dimitry wasn't completely sure how the larger man really felt about him, but a part of him wished he could be more like Viktor.

Much like Dimitry, the large man came to the school as a result of a traumatic situation. His drive to excel in school and training, was almost as high as Dimitry's, and yet Viktor was able to still enjoy life. He had friends, and joked with everyone. Most of the students in the school and even many of the instructors, were drawn to his natural charisma and charm.

For some reason Dimitry was not aware of, Viktor never directed that charm or charisma towards him. With him, the large man was always polite and formal, and never joked or tried to become his friend. Dimitry didn't care. He wasn't looking to make friends at the school. He was just curious why Viktor didn't think him worthy of his friendship.

As he walked by the big bag, he saw that Viktor noticed him, and politely nodded his head in recognition. When he saw his rival nod his head in return, Dimitry continued towards his intended destination. After years of learning from different instructors, he was more than proficient at all the martial forms he was trained in. But when he practiced by himself, his favorite martial form was Eskrima. He couldn't help but feel entranced with the rhythmic forms of the martial art.

A potent mixture of knife fighting, stick fighting and hand to hand combat, Dimitry loved how the weapons became an extension of his own body. The best thing with Eskrima was you reacted to angles of attack rather than the opposing style. Since all martial arts will hit or reach the combatant using these angles of attack, by learning to defend the angles, you didn't have to worry about the martial form you were facing.

When Dimitry arrived at the rows of weapons attached to the wall, he quickly found his favorite...two Yantoks. The Yantoks were composed from rattan, a vine-like palm that was hardened and shaped into thin sticks. The sticks were incredibly durable and very lightweight. They were the perfect tool during sparring and training. Once he grabbed a rattan stick in each hand, Dimitry made his way to the middle of the mat and began to practice his forms.

* * *

Viktor watched as Dimitry walked towards the weapon's rack, and was envious of his graceful stride. His eyes narrowed in dislike, when he saw Dimitry go through his Eskrima forms. '_Damn, that bastard is good_.'

Since the day Viktor learned Dimitry's retention score was 90% and higher than his own, he hated him. The man was his rival, and yet Viktor couldn't help but wish he was more like him. From the day Dimitry arrived at the school, he pushed himself to excel, and was surprisingly good at everything. He was always at the top end of the group during classes, and was nearly untouchable during training. Viktor still couldn't believe how fast he would learn the various martial forms they were taught.

Before his arrival, Viktor was the school's favorite. His retention test scores were higher than anyone Dr. Kerilin had ever seen...until Dimitry.

After years of being neglected and abused, Viktor finally felt like he was wanted at the school. Unlike his rival, the school was more than just a place to learn for Viktor, it was his home. The instructors loved his natural abilities, and told him once he was done training, few people in the world could hope to compete with him. The support provided by his teachers, even allowed Viktor to overcome his dyslexia. Always a poor student, Viktor suddenly found himself enjoying the classes. He still wasn't part of the top of the class, but he was proud he was no longer part of the bottom.

The one part of the school that Viktor believed he was Dimitry's equal, was training. He didn't know as many martial forms as his rival, but he was fantastic at the ones he was trained in.

Viktor was massively built, and his powerful punches could knock down most grown men with a single shot. What gave him an edge against his opponents, was his speed. He was almost as fast as Dimitry, and people rarely expected a man of his size to move so quickly.

The one time he was allowed to spar with Dimitry, he wanted to beat him profusely, and prove to the instructors that he was the best. The moment the match began, he caught the smaller man with a vicious punch to the face. He thought the match was done when Dimitry fell to the mat, and was shocked when he saw him get back up. Viktor had been impressed with his rival's ability to withstand the blow, and became hesitant when he saw the man's mocking smile.

Viktor remembered the anger that erupted within him, when the two of them used their training to unleash brutal combinations on each other. After the first punch hit him, Viktor was amazed how strong Dimitry was. He wasn't close to Viktor's strength, but he was more powerful than he could have imagined.

Despite Viktor's innate speed, Dimitry was faster. For every power imbued punch Viktor was able to land, he received three from his skilled counterpart. The number of punches Dimitry was able to hit him with, nullified the strength of his own blows. By the end of the ten minutes, both of them were battered and bloody, but neither was willing to concede. Unfortunately, the instructor intervened before the match could continue any further.

Every day since the match was stopped, Viktor dreamed of completing the fight. He knew Dimitry was incredibly gifted, but had no doubt he would be victorious in the end. He wanted to prove to everyone, that he was the best. Viktor was about to continue his work with the big bag, when the door to the dojo opened again. As soon as he looked up, he saw his friend Lucas approaching, and was immediately curious why the boy was in the dojo. '_Pigs must be flying, if Lucas is working out instead of hitting on the girls_.'

"Hi Viktor", the boy said excitedly. "Director Shevchenko wants you and Dimitry to report to the transport facility. He says you two have to go to meet Dr. Kerilin."

Viktor was surprised to hear that. Everyone usually went once a year to retake the retention test, but Viktor had already gone. "Do you know why we are going, Lucas?", he asked his friend curiously.

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders in response. "No idea Viktor", he replied. "I was in the cafeteria, when Director Shevchenko came looking for you and Dimitry. He asked me where you were, and I said you both were probably at the dojo. He sent me here to inform you of your instructions."

Viktor nodded his head in response. "Fine", he said with a smile. "I'll go and get changed, but you go tell little miss perfect."

Lucas laughed at his friends name for Dimitry. Most of their classmates shared the same opinion. The way Dimitry always stayed apart and aloof from the others, gave them all the impression that he thought he was better than them. He rolled his eyes at his friend's instructions, and began to walk towards Dimitry.

* * *

**(03-15-03) 12:52 pm Volkoff Intersect Facility:**

Anton sighed sadly, as he leaned back in his chair. Eighteen years had passed since he was forced to abandon his family, and he still remembered that awful day. Once he was ready to write the note, he begged Yuri to find another way, but the cold blooded bastard only laughed at him.

When he finally departed from his home, the only memento he was allowed to take with him, was a picture of his wife and daughter. He held that picture now, praying his daughter was safe and happy.

From the moment he arrived in Russia, Anton was constantly under surveillance. His only access to computers, was limited to the projects he was working on. Any unsecured material he needed to use, was always closely monitored by Yuri and his cronies.

The first few months of his captivity, Anton incessantly feared whether his family was safe and alive. Just before he was moved to the new Intersect facility, Anton was able to get access to a phone and called his neighbor in Chicago.

When he asked about his wife and daughter, his neighbor had been furious. _"I thought you were a good man, Anton. When you bailed on your wife, it broke her heart. Me and Jen tried to help Anna and the baby, but she lost the will to fight against the cancer. She died two months after you left, and your girl was taken in by social services. What the_ ..." Anton was forced to end the call, when he heard the sound of approaching feet.

After he heard of his wife's death, he was stunned by the news. She wasn't just his college sweetheart, she was the love of his life. Marrying her was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. It sickened him to think her dying days were spent thinking he abandoned his family.

When he thought of what losing both her parents would do to his daughter, he became consumed with rage. Anton wanted to kill these men for what they did to his family, but he knew he couldn't do anything against them. If he refused to help, they would only find his daughter, and hurt her for his cooperation. He knew he had no choice but to stay.

Anton wanted to get revenge for his wife's death, but didn't know how to do it. He couldn't openly fight against Volkoff, because they were constantly watching him. The house he lived in with his security detail was small, and the walls didn't afford much privacy. For months he waited patiently, hoping to learn anything that would help him survive or escape.

Since his security was so tight, the men who guarded him were loose with their conversations. One night Yuri arrived to monitor his security, and decided to stay until the morning. The man in charge of his security was a friend of Yuri's, and the two men stayed up all night talking and drinking Vodka. His bedroom was next to them, and Anton was able to hear most of their conversation.

When he heard the story of Alexi's brunette enforcer Frost, and how she was a CIA Agent, he immediately knew who that was. He recognized the name of the beautiful Agent that was assigned to protect Orion. Once the Intersect project ended, he heard rumors that Frost had run off with her asset and quit the CIA. Anton knew everyone was shocked to hear of their relationship, but he wasn't surprised. He was in love too, and knew the signs of two people in love. The days before the project ended, just looking into their eyes, Anton could see the love they had for each other. He was a little confused to hear she was still working for the CIA.

Anton was disgusted when he heard what Alexi had done to her child. He wasn't sure how, but he knew the child was Frost and Orion's. The love he saw in their eyes, couldn't have been fake. No one was that good of an actor.

When he heard how Frost almost single handedly destroyed Volkoff's entire empire, Anton was amazed. It gave him hope that he could do something to fight against his captors. If Frost was able to access Volkoff's secure files, then so could he. If he could somehow get the information on Volkoff's businesses to the CIA, than maybe he could have his freedom.

As the drunk rambling became too difficult for him to comprehend, Anton ignored his oppressors, and began to think about how he could use what he learned to his advantage. That night he began his plans to bring down Volkoff's empire.

A month after he overheard Yuri's conversation, he was moved from his house to the new Intersect facility. Volkoff spared no expense in creating the building, and the security measures rivaled even those of the CIA. Once he was transferred to his new home, Anton suddenly found himself separated from his security detail. Since he was never allowed to leave the facility, his captors didn't believe he needed to have guards with him at all times.

Anton used his new found freedom to create a program that would allow him unfettered access to all the secure files on the facility server. After weeks of working on his program, when he finally uploaded it, he was furious to learn the files on the facility server were limited to the projects Volkoff was working on. After Frost's betrayal, Alexi had learned his lesson. All files relating to his businesses, were secured in a hidden off site server called Hydra.

After he learned of Hydra's existence, Anton realized his dream to destroy Volkoff could never become a reality. He would never be able to escape from his high tech prison. Once he had his epiphany, Anton knew he wouldn't be able to destroy Volkoff alone. Since he could never leave his prison, he had no way of locating the hidden server. He understood in order achieve his goal, he would need someone with the skill and expertise of Frost to help him locate Hydra.

When he recalled how much her last mission with Volkoff cost her, Anton knew the best way to gain Frost's help, would be to locate her son's killer. Thanks to the conversation he overheard between Yuri and his friend, Anton knew the name of the woman that did the deed and the hospital she worked at. He was able to hack into the hospital records and read through her entire file. The more he read on Irena Bagrov, the more he couldn't believe she would kill an innocent boy. From the evaluations she was given, Anton learned she was greatly liked by her colleagues and her patients.

As soon as he tried to locate her, he was surprised to learn she was no longer in Khimki. Right after the murder of Frost's son, the woman quit her job and left the city. Uncertain where she could have moved to, he searched hospital records all across Russia, hoping she would resume her career as a nurse. After months of searching, he found her at a hospital in Liski. When he read through her new hospital file, he was surprised to see she had a son.

Anton knew from her file in Khimki, that she only had a daughter. Once he realized the woman saved Frost's son, he couldn't wait to share the news with the brunette Agent. After losing his own daughter, he knew how badly the Agent must feel about losing her son. He used his prior knowledge of the CIA network to hack into their secure server, hoping to find information on the missing Agent. He quickly became frustrated, when he saw that her entire file had been expunged.

After hours of combing through the Director of the CIA files on the Intersect project, he was elated to find a single file that still had Orion's real name...Stephen J. Bartowski.

The hope he felt at discovering his friend's real name, evaporated once he realized how difficult it was to find him. Despite his best effort, it took him almost three years before he was able to locate Stephen in Burbank. When he was finally able to contact Frost and Orion, Anton barely had the time to tell them what happened to their son. Midway through his report, the timer on the jammer he created went off, and he was force to hang up the phone. He hoped the information he gave them was enough for them to start their search, and patiently waited for an opportunity to contact them again.

A week after he revealed the truth to Orion and his wife, Anton's life at the facility changed. The worm he uploaded upon his arrival to the facility was discovered by some of the Volkoff technicians. They couldn't couldn't trace the worm back to any one person, but Anton knew Yuri suspected his involvement. The surveillance around him was immediately intensified, and he was once again assigned a guard to be with him at all times.

The moment his security was increased, Anton realized his chance of recruiting Frost to help him against Alexi had disappeared. Unable to find a way to contact her, he took solace in the fact that at least she would be reunited with her lost son.

For the next two years, Anton was forced to continue his servitude to Volkoff. During this time, the facility became flooded with scientists that Volkoff recruited to his cause. With the addition of the new manpower, Anton was assigned to oversee projects other than the Intersect. It was during a routine retention exam for the Phoenix project, that Anton saw the name of the new student...Dimitry Bagrov. As soon as he read the name, he knew who the boy was.

When Anton read what was done to the boy's surrogate family, he wept for his loss. He was sickened by what these men had done to an innocent child and in an act of desperation, he contacted Frost and told her about her son's abduction. That single moment of bravery, nearly cost him his life. Yuri's surveillance on the facility, was better than he imagined and his call to Frost was registered by the security system. Since they were unable to determine who he called, Anton was able to lie and say he was trying to find news about his family. Yuri was furious with his actions, and only his knowledge of the Intersect saved him that day.

The next few years were the worst of Anton's life. After his last run in with Yuri, the security around him was so extensive, he eventually lost any hope of ever escaping his jailors. Once he became resigned to his fate, Anton tried his best to delay the progress of any projects he was working on. With each passing year, that action became harder to do. Over the years, Alexi recruited brilliant men and women, that unlike Anton, were loyal to his cause.

Anton's ability to slow the progression of Volkoff's Intersect and other projects he was working on, was derailed by the arrival of so many dedicated and intelligent experts. Soon Alexi would have the Intersect he so badly desired, and Anton knew there was nothing he could do to stop him.

When the alarm on his table went off, Anton was pulled from his painful reflection. He realized he would have to meet Dimitry and Viktor for the testing of the boost implant, and regretfully replaced the picture of his wife and daughter in his desk. '_I love you Anna. I love you Kate_.'

* * *

Dimitry paced in the small waiting room, allowing the blood to once again flow through his legs. The ride to Dr. Kerilin's office, had been strenuous for him. They were forced to make the two hour journey in a Fiat Polski, and since Viktor was larger than him, Dimitry had to sit uncomfortably in the back. He was just getting the feeling back in his long legs, when the door to the waiting room opened.

As soon as he saw Dr. Kerilin walk in, Dimitry felt the beginnings of a smile form on his lips. His yearly visits to the doctor's office for his retention exam, were always enjoyable for Dimitry. Ever since he arrived to the school as a child, he could remember the doctor always being kind to him. The brief time he spent with the doctor each year, was the only time he felt as if someone truly cared about him. He was about to greet the doctor, when he heard Viktor say, "Good afternoon, Dr. Kerilin."

When he heard his rival's voice, Dimitry looked at Viktor in surprise. The larger man had been so quiet during their wait, Dimitry forgot he was in the room. Turning his attention back to Anton, he said, "Good afternoon, Dr. Kerilin."

Anton smiled warmly at the young men in front of him and replied, "Good afternoon gentlemen. It's a pleasure to see the two of you."

Viktor was surprised by Anton's pleasant demeanor. From the times he normally saw the doctor, he was always polite but usually distant. Uncertain why the doctor was in such a good mood, Viktor curiously asked, "Are we taking the retention exam again, doctor?"

When he saw Anton's puzzled expression, he continued, "I was scheduled for the retention test two months ago. Do I need to take it again?"

Once Anton realized what Viktor was saying, it dawned on him that the two men did not know about the Boost implant. "No, Viktor," he replied. "You're not here to take the retention test again. The medication Dr. Bogdan has been giving you, is working very well. Your scores are now at 89%. Dr. Bogdan will alter your meds a little, and your next test won't be until next year."

Viktor couldn't keep the smile off his face, when he learned the pills he was taking, were finally increasing his retention rate. He had been taking the pills for the past five years, and was growing frustrated from the lack of results. Now that he knew they were finally working, he couldn't wait until he got the new pills from Dr. Bogdan. He wasn't sure why the retention rate test was so important, but he knew the scores were important to Mr. Volkoff, and that was enough for him.

While Viktor was still musing over his good fortune, Dimitry's curiosity had been piqued. He didn't know Viktor had already taken the test this year, and assumed they were both here to take the test.

Unsure why the two of them were here, he asked, "If we're not taking the retention test doctor, then why are we here?"

Anton smiled when he heard the curiosity in the young man's voice, and responded, "You were brought here to assist in a new project called Hermes."

When Dimitry heard the name, he looked at the doctor with amusement. From his classes at the school, he knew Hermes was the messenger of the Gods in Greek mythology. "Does this project have to do with speed?," he asked, in a rare attempt at a joke.

Anton couldn't help but laugh at the young man's question. Dimitry thought he was being funny, but he was closer to the truth than he realized.

"Yes Dimitry," Anton answered wryly. "In a manner of speaking, it does have to do with speed."

Dimitry was surprised his poor attempt at a joke, was actually the right answer. When he looked over at Viktor, he saw the larger man was intrigued by the doctor's reply and was paying closer attention to his explanation.

"Do you boys know what the fight or flight reflex is?", Anton asked.

Dimitry remembered learning about the reflex in his biology class, and blurted out, "It causes the release of Adrenaline." When he saw the doctor nod at him to continue, he said, "When a person gets scared, the body stimulates the release of a hormone called Adrenaline. Once stimulated, the Adrenaline floods through your muscles, giving you increased strength to fight or increased speed to run away."

Anton was pleased the young man knew the correct answer, and excitedly nodded through his explanation. "You're absolutely correct, Dimitry," he replied. "The implant I have created, will excite the region of the brain that is responsible for stimulating Adrenaline and it will flood the body with the hormone."

Dimitry's eyes widened, as he was able to comprehend the application of such an implant. "How much Adrenaline will be stimulated?," he asked eagerly.

"We estimate the implant will increase the release of the hormone, at least 100x more than a standard reflex."

The science talk was getting too complex for Viktor to keep up with, and he asked, "What does that mean, Dr. Kerilin?"

Anton turned to face Viktor, and thought of a simple way to explain the implant's ability.

"When the normal reflex occurs, the body releases a certain amount of Adrenaline. The release of the hormone causes an increase in muscle tension in the body, allowing a person to become stronger and faster. With my implant, the amount of the hormone that will be released is 100x the normal amount. Based on our research, this should more than double the strength and speed of the individual using the implant."

Viktor was stunned to hear the explanation. If what the doctor was saying was true, he couldn't imagine what the implant would do for his own strength. "Are we getting one today?", he asked the doctor excitedly.

Anton shook his head in response. "No, Viktor", he replied. "The implant is only going to be tested today. One of the side effects of Adrenaline is that it increases your heart rate. With the amount of Adrenaline being stimulated, we have have no idea how long the implant can be active, before the stress on the heart becomes too much for the body."

The application of Dr. Kerilin's implant in the field was intriguiging to Dimitry. What confused him was how it could be regulated during combat. If you were in a middle of a fight, you didn't have time to activate or deactivate a machine.

"If the device is implanted, how can we regulate its function in the field?", Dimitry asked.

Anton smiled at Dimitry with pride. Unlike the Intersect, the boost implant was entirely his creation. He hated having to make it for Volkoff, but as a scientist he was proud with its creation.

"The implant is surgically embedded near the Adrenal Medulla in the brain," Anton explained. "When the implanted individual wants to activate the the device, the command is given subvocally."

Dimitry was shocked by the doctor's explanation. The implant was more incredible than he could have imagined. By allowing for a subvocal command, a person could activate the device by thought alone.

Viktor kept looking from Anton to Dimitry, hoping one of them would explain what a subvocal command was. When neither one offered him an explanation, he asked, "What do you mean by subvocal command?"

Dimitry could see Viktor was getting frustrated by the lack of explanation and replied, "Subvocal commands are internal speech, Viktor. You only need to think of the command in your head, for the device to activate."

Viktor couldn't believe such a thing was possible. He looked to the doctor for confirmation, and when the older man nodded in agreement, he was stunned speechless.

The reaction by the two young men in front of him, made Anton proud of his accomplishment. He was just about to take the two men to his lab, when the door to the waiting room opened. Anton was surprised when he recognized the person at the door, Yuri Shevchenko. '_I thought that bastard was Director of the schools. Why is he here_?'

Dimitry was surprised when he saw Director Shevchenko walk through the door. Since he was still at the school when they departed, he knew the man must have followed immediately after their departure. After the briefest moment of hesitation to see the Director at the doctor's facility, Dimitry's training kicked in, and he reflexively came to attention. When the Director's eyes bore into his own, he forced himself to remain at attention.

"Trainee Bagrov", Yuri said, as he smiled at Dimitry coldly. "Once you are done with Dr. Kerilin's test, report to the security office. You will not be going back to the school."

Dimitry was confused when heard that. Not wanting to break protocol, he remained silent, hoping the Director would explain his instructions.

Yuri watched the younger man struggle against his curiosity, and smiled when Dimitry remained silent and at attention. '_Good job soldier,_' he thought with pride.

"Congratulations, Trainee Bagrov," Yuri said happily. "Mr. Volkoff and I have decided that it's time for you to graduate from the school. Once you're done with the doctor, you will go on your first mission."

Dimitry was so stunned by the news of his graduation, he never noticed the hatred in Viktor's eyes.

* * *

**(03-15-03) 7:11 pm Volkoff Intersect Facility-Security Office:**

Yuri heard the soft knock on his door, and called out, "Come in."

When the door opened and Dimitry walked into his office, Yuri couldn't help but marvel at his most promising student. From the day he and Alexi imagined the beginnings of the Phoenix program, Dimitry was the type of soldier they dreamed of.

Yuri was well aware of Dimitry's genetic condition, and was prepared for him to fly through his combat training. The speed with which he learned and mastered new combat forms, stunned all of his trainers. Alexi was so thrilled with his progress, he even agreed to bring in Masters in certain martial arts, to continue Dimitry's training.

What surprised Yuri, was Dimitry's skills in the classroom. He couldn't believe how well the young man did during his classes. From the reports he read from Dimitry's tutors, the young man was brilliant. He was a quick learner, and rarely required being taught something twice. If his tutors could be believed, Dimitry was easily at par with the most promising students in Universities across the world.

Yuri watched the young man walk up to his desk, and smiled when he saw him snap to attention and say, "I am here as ordered, Director Shevchenko."

"Please sit down, Dimitry," Yuri replied politely.

Once the young man sat down in the seat across from him, Yuri continued, "You have done well during your time at the school, Dimitry. Mr. Volkoff and I are pleased with your progress. We both see a bright future for you."

Dimitry felt his body swell with pride, when he heard Yuri's praise. "Thank you, Director Shevchenko", Dimitry replied. "It's an honor to serve the cause. What you and Mr. Volkoff have done for me, is beyond anything I could have imagined. I won't let you down sir."

Yuri couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "I know you won't Dimitry. You have trained for this moment for the past ten years."

Dimitry nodded his head in reply and said, "Yes sir."

Yuri leaned back in his chair, and once again appraised the young man in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Are you prepared to give your loyalty to Mr. Volkoff, Dimitry?"

Unsure what he meant by the question, Dimitry hesitated before replying, "Yes sir. I am ready to serve Mr. Volkoff in any way you desire."

"Excellent," replied Yuri happily. "Once you leave here, you will take a car to Moscow."

"Moscow?", Dimitry asked in surprise.

"Yes Dimitry. Mr. Volkoff's men have found an increase of weapons being distributed to the different gangs in Russia. We know the man in charge is using a new gang to distribute his goods. We want you to infiltrate the gang and determine who is supplying the weapons."

Dimitry had to stop himself from jumping up in excitement. '_Finally I can use my training to protect the innocent_.'

"I am ready, Director," he said with confidence.

Yuri heard the young man's words, and was pleased with the determination he could see in Dimitry's eyes. After awarding the young man with a smile, Yuri grabbed the file on the corner of his desk and slid it to him.

Once he saw Dimitry open the file, he continued, "The gang we want you to infiltrate is called the Brotherhood. It's new, but their hidden backer is powerful. With the weapons this gang has at its disposal, they are quickly overtaking the other gangs in the city."

When he saw Dimitry flip through the file and get to the pictures, Yuri continued, "The first picture is Andrei Simonov. He's twenty-four years old, and graduated near the top of his class from the State University of Nizhni Novgorod.

Dimitry was surprised when he heard where Andrei graduated from. '_That's one of the best schools in the country_.'

"This man is a gang leader?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes Dimitry. Its part of the reason this gang is gaining so much power, so quickly. Their leader is not only ruthless, he's also very smart. We believe the hidden backer, chose him because of these qualities."

As Dimitry got to the second picture in the file, he heard Yuri say, "The second picture is Valentin Roschin. He is twenty-two years old, and is Andrei's first cousin. Be wary around him Dimitry. He doesn't have his cousin's brains, but he makes up for it with his brutality. Andrei uses him as his main enforcer."

Yuri allowed Dimitry to finish reading through the file in his hand, and waited for the younger man to ask any questions.

"How am I expected to infiltrate this gang, Director?", Dimitry asked politely.

Yuri pulled out another file from his desk and tossed it to Dimitry. "Your new identity will be Dimitry Yanov. Since Andrei respects men with intelligence, and recruits primarily from college campuses, we have gotten you admission to Moscow University as part of your cover. Once you arrive in Moscow, one of our men will pick you up, and take you to your new apartment. This man will be your contact while you're on this mission, and he will provide any assistance or material that you require. Your best opportunity to meet up with Andrei, is at a bar called Graffiti. From the intel we have gathered, Andrei and Valentin are at the bar most nights."

Once he was sure he had all the information he required for this assignment, Dimitry said, "Thank you for this opportunity, Director Shevchenko. I won't let you and Mr. Volkoff down."

With that, Dimitry rose from his chair, and saluted sharply to Yuri.

Yuri couldn't contain his excitement to see Dimitry in the field. He mirrored the younger man's salute, before saying, "You have already made us proud Dimitry. It's why we decided you were ready to graduate from the school. Mr. Volkoff and I know you will be successful on this mission. Congratulations, Agent Bagrov."

* * *

**(04-04-03) 9:17 pm Graffiti Bar-Moscow:**

Dimitry walked along the cobbled steps of the sidewalk, making his way towards Graffiti bar. The start to his first mission, was not what he was expecting.

After his briefing with Director Shevchenko, Dimitry was escorted to Moscow immediately. He was surprised when he met his contact, Tomas. The man was best described as elderly and decrepit. He couldn't understand how the old man could help him with anything, until they reached his apartment.

As soon as they entered the apartment, his elderly contact magically lost his fragile demeanor. His bent back once again became rigid, and his shaking hands were suddenly calm and holding a gun. The man was still old, but he was far from being useless. Once he provided him the proper authorization code, Tomas relaxed and gave him a tour of his new apartment.

Dimitry couldn't believe how much Mr. Volkoff had given him. The living room boasted a beautiful couch, and a flatscreen TV. The kitchen was stocked with food and the basic amenities. When they got to the bedroom, he was stunned. The closet was full of new clothes, and Tomas assured him everything was exactly his spending ten years sharing a room with two other students, Dimitry couldn't believe he had a place like this to himself.

He thought to jump right into his mission, but Tomas told him to solidify his cover first. The past two weeks, Dimitry took advantage of his cover, and attended his classes at the University. After years of semi seclusion at the school, he found he was uncomfortable around so many people and so much noise. Once his classes were done, he would usually rush back to the safety of his apartment. Dimitry hated going to the University, but he followed the same pattern every day, until Tomas was satisfied his cover as a student was established.

Once he was given the go ahead to begin his mission, Dimitry decided tonight was the night he would finally make contact with Andrei and the Brotherhood.

As he continued to walk down the street, his inner thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sounds of the bar approaching. The closer he got to the establishment, the more he could smell the stench of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol. He mentally cringed when he realized how many people would be packed into the small bar. '_Get it together, Agent Bagrov,' _he thought in disgust_. 'This is what you've been training for_.'

Taking a deep breath, Dimitry walked through the open doors, and into the dim lit bar. With the amount of noise he could hear while walking down the street, he was surprised to see the bar was only half full. '_Guess I can avoid having to rub shoulders with everyone for a little bit longer_', he thought happily.

Dimitry scanned the bar for signs of Andrei or Valentin, and was disappointed when he couldn't find either one. Sighing softly to himself, he walked towards the open bar, and found an empty seat. He sat in the seat for an hour, constantly checking the door to see if his targets had arrived. Dimitry was so intent on his mission, he jumped when he heard the bartender talk loudly into his ear, "Hey good looking. What can I get for you?"

When he turned towards the sound of the sexy voice, Dimitry was amazed at the woman he saw. She wore painted on blue jeans, and a black shirt that clung to her body. Her blonde hair was wrapped in a ponytail, and her blue eyes sparkled as she stared at him with an amused expression.

"What's the matter?", she smirked. "Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

Dimitry could feel the red creep up his body, as he realized he had been staring at her dumbly. He came up with a lame excuse, and mumbled, "Sorry. I couldn't hear you over the music."

The beautiful blonde just laughed at him. "You didn't answer the question, good looking. What can I get for you?"

Unsure what to say, Dimitry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What do you recommend? I haven't had alcohol before."

The tinge of red that crept up his neck, turned crimson , when she laughed at him again. "I got just the right thing for a virgin," she said with a wink.

By the time the gorgeous bartender returned with his drink, Dimitry was able to regain a semblance of his composure.

"This is my favorite beer," the blonde said with a smile. "It's German and has a little kick, but it still goes down smooth."

When he saw the woman looking at him, Dimitry knew she was waiting for him to try the beer. He reluctantly picked up the bottle, and took a quick swig. As soon as the beer went down his throat, he tried not to grimace at the horrible taste. '_God this tastes like piss_.'

Hoping his voice sounded pleased, Dimitry said, "This tastes wonderful. Thank you."

The blonde smiled at him and shook her head slowly. "What's your name?", he heard her ask.

"Dimitry," he replied shyly. "What's your's?"

When the woman just smiled at him, he thought she wasn't going to answer. His heart skipped a beat, when he heard her reply, "My name is Natasha."

"Good to meet you, Natasha."

Over the next thirty minutes, Dimitry forgot about his mission, and became consumed with talking to the alluring Natasha. The first few minutes were awkward, due to his inability to form proper sentences with the stunning blonde. Luckily, Natasha's time as a bartender, made her more than talkative for both of them.

As she continued to converse with Dimitry, Natasha felt bad for giving him crappy beer. At first she thought he was another creepy loser that would stare at her all night, and decided to sell him some of the crap that was gathering dust behind the counter. But the longer she talked to him, the more she found herself drawn to his innocent charm.

When she saw him grimace after another sip of the swill she sold him, she took pity on him. Natasha reached under the counter and pulled out an ice cold bottle of Baltika 6 Porter. '_Best beer in Russia_', she thought with a smile.

She slid the beer in front of him, and grabbed the bottle in his hand before he could protest. "Try this one, Dimitry."

Dimitry was surprised and happy when she took the bottle out of his hand. It took all of his willpower to continue drinking the beer, but he didn't want to offend the beautiful blonde. He was thrilled he wouldn't have to pretend to like the piss water anymore, but his joy was short lived, as he saw the new bottle she slid in front of him. '_Crap. Hopefully this one tastes better than the piss I was just drinking_.'

When he saw her nod encouragingly towards the new bottle, Dimitry plastered on a smile and took a sip of the new beer. His eyes widened in surprise, as the foamy head trickled down his throat, and he tasted the coffee and caramel infused with the alcohol.

"This is incredible, Natasha," Dimitry exclaimed.

Natasha couldn't keep the grin off her face, when she heard his enthusiasm over the Porter. "Sorry about the first one," she replied. "It was just a joke. I don't really like that crappy beer."

When she saw his confused look, she was about to explain herself, when she heard, "Hey lady, how about some service over here."

Natasha looked over in annoyance and saw a group of five guys had just arrived at the other end of the bar. She quickly turned to Dimitry she said, "Gimme a second, good looking. I'll be right back."

Dimitry watched her walk towards the new customers, and couldn't help but admire the sway of her hips. '_Dammit Dimitry,' _he scolded himself_. 'Get a hold of yourself. She's not your mission_.'

Forcing himself to tear his attention away from the hot bartender, Dimitry returned to searching the bar for his targets. He barely began to look, when he heard Natasha screaming at one of the customers, "Touch me like that again asshole, and I'll kick your ass."

Dimitry turned to look towards the offending patron, and saw one of the men from the group had jumped over the counter and was standing behind Natasha. His eyes blazed in anger, when he saw the man grab Natasha's ass and say, "Quit playing hard to get you little tease. Your clothes already scream, come fuck me. I'm here. Lets fuck."

When the man's friends laughed at his groping of Natasha, Dimitry rose from his seat. He pushed his way through a couple dancing near the bar, and rushed towards the drunken group. He was just about to intervene, when he saw Natasha push the guy back and slap him across the face. '_Good follow through_.' he thought in appreciation of her slap.

Once he saw the rage on the face of the offending patron, Dimitry decided to diffuse the situation himself. He placed his left hand on the bar for support, and vaulted to the other side, landing just behind the angry man.

The moment she saw the look in his eyes, Natasha knew she shouldn't have slapped the man. Drunk guys were unpredictable, due to their loss of inhibition from the alcohol. Normally she would have just called one of the bouncers, but she was irritated with having to leave her conversation with Dimitry. She was furiously thinking of a way to diffuse the situation long enough to get one of the bouncers from outside, when she saw Dimitry jump over the bar. '_No Dimitry,' _she thought in fear_. 'Don't try to be a hero._'

Once she realized he was going to try to help her, Natasha became afraid of the entire situation. She didn't want to see a sweet guy like Dimitry, get beaten to a pulp by the neanderthal and his friends. She hoped she would be able to calm the man herself, and was about to offer the man she slapped a round of drinks on the house, when she heard him scream, "Who the fuck do you think you are, you fucking whore?"

Natasha saw the man pull his arm back to slap her, and reflexively covered her face with her hands. She tensed her body to absorb the strike from the larger man, but became confused when the blow never lowered her hands cautiously, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Dimitry's vise like grip preventing the man from completing his assault.

Dimitry held the man's hand tightly in his grip. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he refused to let these men cause harm to an innocent woman. When he saw the man he was holding, turn to swing at him, he released his hold and ducked under the poorly thrown punch. He surged upward with a vicious uppercut and felt the man's head snap back from the force of his blow. Confident the drunk man was neutralized, he turned his attention to the man's equally drunk friends.

When he saw the remaining four men jump to their friends rescue, he sighed in resignation. He realized the space behind the bar was limited, and used his body to shield Natasha from his new adversaries. As soon as the first man jumped across the counter, Dimitry grabbed a beer bottle and broke it over the man's head. Once he saw that the man was dazed and on his knees, he grabbed the man by the head and rammed his knee into the man's face. '_Two down. Three to go_.'

Dimitry's brief skirmish with the first man, allowed his three friends time to jump over the bar counter top. Once he turned to face them, he noticed the center member of the trio was in a kickboxing stance. Before any of his opponents could have an opportunity, Dimitry went on the offensive.

Natasha watched in stunned silence, as Dimitry attacked the remaining three men. His hands and feet moved with such blinding speed, she could barely track the different blows he landed. She was amazed at watching his lethal footwork, as he struck the men with punches and kicks that knocked them off their feet. '_Holy shit, Dimitry's a bad ass_.'

As the last man fell from his punch to the face, Dimitry allowed his body to relax. He looked down at the three men, and was content when he saw them all move and groan. '_Good. No one is hurt too bad_.'

Dimitry was about to turn and check on Natasha, when he felt the cold touch of a gun barrel against his neck. He raised his hands slowly in the air, and turned his body to face his armed assailant.

The man holding the gun was well dressed in black slacks and a purple collared shirt. His face was covered with a neatly trimmed beard and his black hair was slicked back. Once his appraisal of the gunman was complete, Dimitry mentally cringed when he realized who the man was...Andrei Simonov. In that very moment, he decided if it came to the mission or Natasha, he would choose the bartender. He wouldn't let any woman be harmed again.

When Dimitry's gaze took in the men behind Andrei, he swore softly to himself. Counting Andrei, the group contained twelve men. Even on his best day, he knew he couldn't defeat that many opponents at one time. He was still trying to find the best way to attack the men in front of him, when he heard Andrei say, "You think I will let a little shit like you, start a fight in my bar?"

Dimitry's eyes blazed with fury, as he stared at Andrei. Mustering all the confidence he could gather, he replied, "If anyone touches the girl, it's not a question of who's going to let me, it's who's going to stop me."

When he saw Andrei lower the gun and start laughing, Dimitry was confused by the situation. Unsure what to do, he remained silent, hoping he could figure out a way to get Natasha out of harms way.

"You got balls kid," he heard Andrei say to him. "You would really fight all of us for her?"

"All at once or one at a time," Dimitry replied. "Doesn't really matter to me."

Dimitry was surprised when Andrei just smiled at him. "Who is this girl to you?", Andrei asked him. "Girlfriend?"

Dimitry shook his head before he answered,"I just met her. She was nice to me, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"That's a shame," Andrei replied. "I would feel better knowing my sister had a boyfriend that would go to such lengths to protect her."

Dimitry was stunned by what he heard. He couldn't believe Natasha was related to Andrei. His mind was still trying to process the new information, when he heard Andrei ask, "What's your name kid?"

Before he could respond, Dimitry heard Natasha answer, "His name is Dimitry, Andrei. He's here on a scholarship to Moscow University, and he's new to the city. Be nice to him."

Dimitry watched as Andrei grinned at his sister and said, "Smart and brave. This one might be a keeper, princess. He's already better than any of the guys you dated in the past."

When Andrei laughed at him and motioned towards his raised hands, Dimitry finally lowered his arms. His body was still rigid, when Andrei wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Relax Dimitry. I won't hurt the man who rescued my sister. Come have a drink with me in my booth."

When he heard Andrei's offer, Dimitry could barely contain the grin on his lips. He couldn't believe his luck. A minute ago, he thought his mission was ruined. Now, not only was Natasha okay, but he had the perfect way to infiltrate the Brotherhood. '_It's good to be lucky_.'

"Sure, Andrei," Dimitry said politely. "I'd love to have a drink."

Andrei was about to lead Dimitry to his personal booth, when the duo heard Natasha behind them, "Can you stay for a moment, Dimitry?"

Dimitry looked towards Andrei, and smiled when the man waved him towards his sister. "Don't keep her waiting Dimitry. Trust me, her highness is not a very patient person."

As he turned and walked back to Natasha, Dimitry was once again stricken by her beauty. He found himself staring at her again, and blushed when she said, "Seriously Dimitry? You have seen a girl before, right?"

Dimitry's body skipped the red tinge, and jumped straight to crimson, as he looked down in embarrassment. '_Stupid_', he chanted to himself.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not sure why I keep doing that. I've seen girls before, but I've never anyone as pretty as you. I'm sorry for staring."

When Natasha heard his simple declaration of her beauty, she was stunned. She knew she was pretty. Boys had been hitting on her since the day she turned fourteen. She even had a modeling offer once, but rejected it because of her brother and father.

As soon as she heard the compliment come from Dimitry, it thrilled her in a manner she never expected. Dimitry was a pleasant surprise for her. She didn't expect her "stalker" of being so amazing. He was smart, funny, and she was impressed with the way he stood up to everyone for her. '_Maybe Andrei's right. Maybe he is a keeper_.'

When she saw Dimitry turn to return to her brother's table, she called out, "Dimitry wait."

Natasha walked up to him, and felt her heart quicken with each step. She saw his body was still red from his embarrassment, and she knew how to make it go away. She grabbed the front of his shirt firmly in her hand, and pulled his body towards her. Once she felt the warmth of his body against her, she looked into his brown eyes and said, "Thank you, Dimitry.

She smiled at him, before she rose onto her toes and covered his lips in a hungry kiss. After a moment, she felt him respond to her touch, and wrap his arms around her waist. The caress of his lips was softer than she could have imagined, and she moaned softly with each passing second. When they finally broke for air, she couldn't believe how amazing the kiss had been.

When she looked into his eyes, she knew he felt the same way. Natasha was about to kiss him again, when she heard the catcalls from some of the customers at the bar. Once she realized how they had been kissing, it was her turn to become red with embarrassment.

She reluctantly removed herself from his embrace, and smiled at Dimitry.

"I'll see you around, right?", she asked hesitantly.

Her face lit up with pleasure, when he answered, "I think you will be seeing a lot of me, Natasha."

* * *

**1973**: Stephen joins the CIA as a consultant

**1974**: Intersect project is initiated

**1977**: Stephen is assigned Mary as a handler

**1978**: Hartley is uploaded with the Volkoff identity; Intersect project ends; Stephen and Mary leave the CIA and get married

**1979**: Eleanor Faye Bartowski is born

**1982**: Charles Irving Bartowski is born

**1984**: Mary takes the Volkoff mission and learns she is pregnant

**1985**: Baby Bartowski is listed as dead at birth; Anton Kerilin is kidnapped by Volkoff

**1986**: Project Phoenix is initiated by Volkoff, in conjunction with his own Intersect

**1993**(8 y/o): Dimitry Bagrov is discovered by Volkoff recruiter; Dimitry joins Project Phoenix; Mary returns to Volkoff(Ellie=14 y/o, Chuck=11 y/o)

**1996**: Stephen leaves the children (Ellie=17 y/o, Chuck=14 y/o)

The rest of the timeline will appear in the fourth part of the chapter.


	10. The Prodigal Son part 3

**Chapter 10: The Prodigal Son pt3**...A Good Man Goes To War

_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil, is for good men to do nothing- Edmund Burke_

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I look forward to reading what you guys think of this OC. Please review.**

**Be warned...this chapter will have a high sexual content.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Chuck

**(10-26-03) 5:02 am Dimitry's Apartment-Moscow:...18 y/o**

Dimitry stood on the balcony of his apartment, and took a sip from the piping hot cup of coffee in his hand. When he looked down below him, he could see the city begin to rise from its peaceful slumber. As his gaze fell across the still darkened streets of Moscow, he felt something he didn't think he would ever feel again, he was happy.

He couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face, when he thought of how much he changed in the past six months.

After his initial meeting with Andrei, Dimitry was told to frequent the bar, and continue to attend his classes at the University. He still remembered Tomas saying, "_Do not be too eager to join the Brotherhood, Dimitry. Become your cover, and let Andrei approach you_."

At first, he was reluctant to return to the University and its hoard of students, but he was trained to do his duty. After a few weeks of dealing with his peers, he learned to ignore the people around him, and found how enthralling the classes could be. A month into his mission, and he was shocked by how much he enjoyed his time at the University.

While his days were spent thriving in school, his nights were spent relaxing at the Graffiti bar. Dimitry followed Tomas's instructions and frequented the bar often, but stayed away from Andrei and his group. Since he needed an excuse to be there, he found himself talking to Natasha most nights. After his third night of being at the bar, he was stunned when Natasha asked him out, "_Oh my god, Dimitry. I've been dropping hints to you for three nights now. You're brave enough to fight a dozen guys for me, but you can't find the courage to ask me out? You're taking me dancing tomorrow night. Got it, good looking_?"

Dimitry was so shocked by her forcefulness, he was only able to nod his head in agreement. The following night, they went to a famous nightclub called the Garage. Dimitry was extremely nervous about the evening, and he wanted to make sure his beautiful date had a great night.

The date went better than he ever could have imagined, and they danced the night away. Thanks to his training at the school, Dimitry was skilled in quite a few styles of dancing, and shared them all with Natasha. He loved the feeling of her body tightly pressed against him, and never once dreamed of leaving the dance floor.

The weeks that followed, were a whirlwind romance for the new couple. Natasha would meet with him at the University cafeteria everyday for lunch, and he would go to the bar every night she was working. A few weeks into their relationship, and the two were nearly inseparable.

His time with Natasha, also afforded him rare access to Andrei. Within six weeks, Dimitry was able to ingratiate himself with many of the high-ranking members of the Brotherhood. When Tomas learned how deep he had gotten, he stopped their weekly contact. "_You must be careful now, Dimitry. If the Brotherhood likes you, they will ask you to join soon. We must limit any contact, unless it's absolutely necessary. As a potential member, they will watch you closely_."

His lack of contact with Tomas left Dimitry alone, for the first time in years. Every decision he made, was his own, and he enjoyed his new freedom.

After two months of dating Natasha, Dimitry realized she had no idea of her brother's involvement with a gang. It pained him to think he was lying to her, but he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth about her loving brother. By the time they were together for four months, he couldn't bring himself to lie to Natasha anymore. The feelings he was forming for her, began to crumble the walls he built around his heart.

Every moment he spent with her, Dimitry could feel the happiness that eluded him for so many years, and he refused to continue their relationship with lies. In a moment of rare stupidity, he told her the truth about himself.

At first he was afraid she would leave him. Then he began to fear she would tell her brother. She didn't do either. Once she learned the truth, Natasha just cried softly on his sofa. After a while he sat next to her, and was surprised she let him hold her. They fell asleep, without saying a single word the rest of the night.

When they woke in the morning, Natasha asked him what he planned to do with her brother. Dimitry explained he was an Agent that was looking for the man that supplied her brother's gang with the weapons. He assured her his bosses didn't care about Andrei. "_I can't promise he won't go to jail, Natasha, but I promise you, I will try to do whatever I can to help him_."

Dimitry spent the rest of the day answering all of her questions. Natasha was saddened to hear the things her brother was involved with, and agreed he needed to be punished for his crimes.

Once Natasha heard his story in its entirety, he was stunned when she threw her arms around him. Dimitry had never spoken to anyone about that awful night, and didn't realize he was crying through his story, until he felt Natasha wipe the tears from his face. As soon as he felt her arms wrap around him while he cried, his fears of losing her over the truth disappeared.

The days that followed the confession, changed the course of their relationship. The strong feelings they once had for each other, blossomed into a powerful love. The day Natasha moved in with him, was the day he knew he was finally happy. After years of feeling anger, sadness, fear and guilt, Dimitry was thrilled to feel the emotion that had been eluding him for so long.

With Natasha in his corner, he was quickly able to get closer to Andrei. Soon his nights at the bar were spent drinking with Andrei and the Brotherhood, rather than sitting with Natasha. Those nights with the ruthless gang leader, allowed him to impress Andrei with his intellect, and he quickly found himself being invited to join the gang.

For the past two months, Dimitry did everything in his power to gain Andrei's trust. His relationship with Natasha endeared him to the gang leader, and his rise through the Brotherhood was swift. After months of hard work, all his efforts paid off, when he learned he would meet the gang's anonymous supplier.

Dimitry contacted Tomas, and gave the old man the details for the meet tonight. Once they had a strike team prepared, they could arrest everyone that showed up at the warehouse for the meeting. His thoughts were interrupted when he smelled the familiar strawberry lotion behind him. '_Natasha_.'

As he turned around in surprise, Dimitry's breath caught in his throat. His radiant girlfriend was dressed in a baby blue collared shirt, and had conveniently forgotten to button it. His mouth watered as he took in her provocative attire, and he could feel his body become aroused by her presence. '_She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen_.'

"What are you doing up so early, sweetheart?", he asked her curiously.

"I'm cold lover," Natasha replied. "I woke up and my favorite heater wasn't in bed next to me."

Dimitry smiled at the faux pout that formed on her lips and said, "Than lets get back to bed. I wouldn't want you to feel cold."

"I'm awake now, Dimitry," Natasha said seductively. "Can you think of something to make me feel sleepy again?"

Dimitry stared at as his girlfriend, as she turned and walked back to their bedroom. He watched the shirt rise and fall with her every step, and licked his lips, as he was teased by the sight of her gorgeous ass. His body yearned with desire to feel her touch, and he rushed from the balcony and followed her to the bedroom.

When he arrived at their bedroom, he saw his shirt laying on the floor, and Natasha waiting for him in the bed.

"Hurry Dimitry," she begged him softly. "I want you right now."

Dimitry crawled into bed and tossed the covers to the side. The sight of Natasha's naked body, made him pause in admiration of her beauty. His hand caressed her breasts, as he leaned down to kiss her waiting lips. '_God, I love this woman_.'

Natasha's lips parted under his, and he could feel their tongues slide together eagerly. As their passion began to mount, he pulled her body closer to his. Her firm nipples pressed against his chest, and he heard her moans of pleasure, as his hand cupped her ass forcefully.

Natasha's breathing became faster, when Dimitry began to kiss her neck, and tease her ear with his teeth. She opened her eyes, and ran her hand down his chest, until she reached the hardness between his legs. It was Dimitry's turn to moan in pleasure, as she pushed down his underwear and stroked his manhood.

Dimitry could feel her fingers wrap around his cock, and caress its length gently. He was surprised when he felt her hand push him gently to his back. His legs widened, as he felt Natasha climb between them.

When he looked down into her bright blue eyes, his body ached in anticipation for what was to come. He watched as she bent her neck and her tongue flicked teasingly around the head of his cock. He squirmed in her grasp, and heard her giggle at his discomfort.

After a moment longer of hesitation, Natasha took pity on his distressed situation.

Dimitry gasped in pleasure, when she took him into her mouth. He could feel the warmth of her lips engulfing him completely, and used his hand to stroke the back of her head. His breathing became quicker, as he felt her pull the seed from his body. Not wanting the moment to end, he reluctantly pulled her body up from between his legs.

When Natasha felt him pull up on her arm, she pulled his cock out of her mouth and looked at him curiously. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she understood his desire, and eagerly rose to straddle his massive erection. She gasped in pleasure as his hardness entered deep within her, and her hips began to gyrate furiously against his.

Dimitry's heart raced as he heard her scream his name. His body yearned to complete its release, but he refused to finish before her. He wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs, and thrust up deep inside her body. He could feel his cock slide through her wetness and smiled when he saw her back arch in pleasure. His thrusts became faster and harder, until he felt her lips clinch against his cock. When he felt her body shudder from her orgasm, Dimitry finally allowed his body to join her in sweet surrender.

Natasha smiled when she saw Dimitry's face contort with the pleasure of his release, and she gently rocked her hips against his spent member. Once she was satisfied his orgasm was complete, she reluctantly rolled her sweaty body off her lover. When she felt the arms of the man she loved, wrap around her body, Natasha couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Since she was a little girl, she dreamt of a prince charming that would sweep her off her feet and love her for eternity. As she lay wrapped in Dimitry's strong arms, Natasha couldn't believe the man of her dreams paled in comparison to the man she found. '_I love you Dimitry_,' she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(10-26-03) 8:41 pm Empty Parking Lot-Moscow:**

Dimitry looked at his watch and shook his head in irritation. The Phoenix strike team still hadn't arrived at the empty parking lot, and he was tired of waiting. The meeting with Andrei's supplier would begin before long, and he needed to get back soon. '_Dammit, Tomas_,' he thought in frustration.

Once he looked at his watch and saw the time, Dimitry pulled out his cell phone to call his unpunctual contact. Just as he was about to dial, he saw the headlights of a car enter the parking lot and replaced his cell phone in his pocket. He watched in amazement as three luxurious cars and a motorcycle pulled up to his parking spot. As the vehicles got closer, he couldn't help but wonder if these transports were standard for all Agents.

When he saw the red motorcycle get closer, Dimitry instantly recognized it as a Honda Fireblade. He was a speed junkie, and often dreamed of having a bike like the Fireblade. At a 1000cc, the bike had a liquid-cooled inline four cylinder engine, and could crank out 150hp. As he thought of the speed with which the bike could travel, he felt his body's desire to test it for himself. '_Maybe after the mission, the Agent will let me try it out_?'

Once all the vehicles were parked, Dimitry saw his strike team for the first time. It was composed of four men and and one woman, but wasn't surprised by the numbers of the team. He knew they were all graduates of the Phoenix program, and was well aware of the training they received.

When his appraisal of his new team members was complete, he was surprised to see he recognized one of them. The rider of the motorcycle was a one time classmate of his named Helena Pletneva. He was about to acknowledge her, when he heard Tomas say, "Dimitry, go ahead and get armed. We will ride out to the warehouse when you're ready."

As soon as Tomas spoke, the other Agents rushed to gather their weapons from the cars. Dimitry was confused where he should go, until he saw Helena motion for him to follow her.

"Over here, Dimitry," Helena called out.

Helena watched as Dimitry walked up to her, and was surprised by what she saw. The scrawny little teen that flew through combat training, had grown into a well muscled man. Even though she was three years ahead of him, Helena remembered he was the darling student of the Director. '_Surprise. Surprise. You look good enough to eat Dimitry_.'

Dimitry waited patiently for the Agent in front of them to gather his choice of weapons. He could feel Helena's eyes bore into his back, and he began to feel uncomfortable with her copious attention. "So, how do you like being an Agent?," he asked her politely.

Helena shrugged her shoulders before answering, "It's okay. The killing is a little more than I thought, but the benefits are fantastic. Mr. Volkoff never skimps on his Agents."

Dimitry paused when he heard her mention the killing. He wasn't stupid. He knew as Agents, they would be required to use lethal force. He was prepared to take a life, if it was the last option available. He was just surprised to learn, the killing was so extensive.

"You don't have a lot of arrests on your record?," he asked curiously.

Helena was stunned when she heard his question. She thought he was joking, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Arrests? Hah. That's funny Dimitry. Since when do assassins arrest people?"

Now it was Dimitry's turn to be stunned. As her words registered in his mind, he couldn't believe it. Assassins? His mind raced as he thought what this meant. His years of training came to his rescue, and he managed to bury his emotions deep within him. His Agent mask firmly in place, Dimitry's mind began to analyze this new information. "Are all the missions assassination based?", he inquired.

Helena's smile slipped when she heard his question. "No," she replied. "Sometimes we have to infiltrate a place and steal some information. That's not too bad. The missions that suck are the seduction missions."

Even with all his training, Dimitry couldn't hide the surprise in his voice, when he asked, "Seduction?"

Helena laughed out his outrageous expression. "Yes, seduction," she replied with an amused expression. "Once we complete our first mission, we are evaluated by the Director and Mr. Volkoff. Those of us that do well, are sent to advanced Agent training. We learn Infiltration and Seduction, Tactics, and receive advanced small arms training. It's not too bad, and the teacher for the seduction class is amazing. Some say the instructor, Luciano De Silva, may even be better than the legendary Roan Montgomery that teaches in the CIA."

Dimitry didn't know who these people were, and he didn't care. As his "brilliant" mind registered the new information he was given, he wanted to laugh at his stupidity. All those years he spent training, he did so thinking he would use his skills to protect innocent people. To learn he was meant to be an assassin and not a protector, boggled his mind. How could he have been so stupid?

When he thought of his new status as an assassin, Dimitry was disgusted with himself. His self loathing was halted, when he realized why they were here. "What are the orders for tonight?", he asked hesitantly.

"Kill everyone," Helena replied with a shrug. "Mr. Volkoff wants to make sure none of the leaders will be alive to continue their operation. They were his chief rivals in supplying the gangs with guns, and he doesn't want them interfering with his business anymore."

Dimitry was stunned. He couldn't believe they were supposed to kill everyone. All the leaders in the Brotherhood would be there. That would be at least twelve people dead. That much gunfire would be sure to alert the police. Hoping they hadn't realized this, he said, "If we're supposed to kill everyone, won't that draw a lot of attention? What if the cops show up?"

Helena laughed at his naivety. "Relax, Dimitry," she said. "Mr. Volkoff is very powerful. He has a Captain in the police that always handles all of our calls. Captain Medved will make sure his people will be late in arriving."

The moment he heard that name, Dimitry recognized it right away. He remembered the Captain that came to his rescue all those years ago. He could feel the rage building inside of him as he realized their meeting wasn't a coincidence. "Can the Captain be trusted?", he asked.

Helena just shook her head at his question, and continued to smile. "Of course, Dimitry. I've worked with Captain Medved in the past. He's pretty reliable. He's been working with Mr. Volkoff for years. For awhile, he even helped to find recruits for the Phoenix program."

It took all of his training to contain the rage he was feeling, when he heard about the Captain. The moment he realized why the Captain came for him that day, he knew they killed his entire family, just to recruit him. An assassin with his skills, would be priceless for Volkoff. Dimitry wanted nothing more than to kill the people that had done this to him, but he remembered his promise to Natasha. '_I have to save Andrei_.'

Helena watched as Dimitry's face scrunched up in concentration, and she couldn't help but smile. He was the perfect blend of sexy and adorable. She licked her lips, when she felt the familiar burn of arousal in her loins. She always felt excited before and after a mission. 'I w_onder how he is in the sack_?'

The more she thought about Dimitry naked, the more she wanted to fuck his brains out. Helena hesitated when she realized they wouldn't have any privacy. Tomas had them all at a safe house in the city, until their flights the next morning. From her brief time there, she knew the walls were thin, and that she was a screamer. When Helena remembered Dimitry's apartment in the city, she smiled. '_Jackpot_.'

"Why don't we stop by your apartment after the meeting?", Helena asked seductively. "Maybe we can catch up on old times?"

Even through his rage, Dimitry's training took precedence. He forced himself to smile, and replied, "That may be difficult. I have someone there right now."

"You mean the busty blonde?", Helena asked with a smirk. "Don't worry about her. Tomas sent someone to get rid of her. Can't have anyone linking you to the deaths today."

Dimitry's heart almost stopped when he heard the news. His mind raced, as he thought of a way to get away from the trained assassins and save the love of his life.

Helena saw Dimitry's change of expression, and knew he was thinking of the blonde. Her competitive spirit was rose to the challenge and she said, "Don't worry, Dimitry. I'm sure she was a good lay, but I'm going to do things to you she couldn't even imagine."

Dimitry was repulsed by the people he was working with, but he knew he couldn't let them see it. "Now that I would like to see," he replied, as eagerly as he could fake.

When he saw her smile and nod, Dimitry reached into the trunk of the BMW, and pulled out a pistol. Once he was armed, he turned to Tomas and said, "I think I should go in first Tomas. We shouldn't begin the attack, until we know for certain the supplier is present."

Tomas looked at Dimitry and nodded his head in acceptance. "Okay, Dimitry," he said. "You have ten minutes." He reached into the trunk of the car he was standing in front of, grabbed a comm piece and tossed it to the younger man.

Dimitry caught the ear piece with one hand, and quickly inserted it into his ear. Once he was ready, he looked at Helena and said, "Since you get to use my apartment tonight, you think I can borrow your bike for a bit? I always wanted to ride a Fireblade."

Helena laughed at the enthusiasm on his face and tossed him the keys. "Sure."

As soon as Dimitry started the bike, he could feel the power of the machine between his legs. He popped the clutch and peeled out of the parking lot, praying he would get to Natasha in time. '_I'm coming Natasha_.'

* * *

**(10-26-03) 9:01 pm Unknown Location-Moscow:**

Viktor waited patiently in his car, for his plan to unfold. He smiled when he thought how close he was to finally having everything he ever wanted. '_Soon Dimitry will be taken care of_.'

When Dimitry got to graduate before him, Viktor had been furious. He hated that the Director didn't think him worthy to graduate, especially since he was a year older than Dimitry, and had been at the school longer.

Three days after Dimitry's departure from the school, Viktor was summoned to the Director's office. He was proud when the Director informed him that he was ready to graduate.

His first mission had been extremely simple. A man possessed a disc that Mr. Volkoff wanted and it was Viktor's duty to retrieve it. He was told to use any means necessary. It took around thirty minutes of torture, but he procured the disc easily.

After he returned with the disc and gave it to the Director, he was surprised to learn the truth about the Phoenix program. Most of the kids in the program, believed they were training to become a new breed of soldiers that would help the government. When Viktor learned they would be soldiers for Volkoff alone, he didn't care. Mr. Volkoff had saved his life, and he would do anything for him. His loyalty was always to Volkoff first.

When he said as much to the Director, the man was thrilled with his decision. "_Excellent Viktor. The program requires complete dedication to Mr. Volkoff, and today you have proven your loyalty to him_."

It was then that the Director explained to him about the advanced Agent training he was to receive. Once he completed the training, he would be sent into the field as an Agent for Phoenix. Thoughts of traveling the world and seducing beautiful women, made Viktor eager to begin his advanced training.

The day after his meeting with the Director, he was sent to Saint-Petersburg to continue his Agent training. From the moment he got there, he was surprised by how well he did. Unlike his time at the school, where he struggled in all the subjects, the things he learned now, he excelled in.

Already gifted with abundant charm and charisma, when he started his Infiltration and Inducement classes, Viktor's technique was refined and perfected by the legendary Luciano De Silva. The instructor was so impressed with his natural ability, he assured Viktor, few women would ever be able to resist his advances.

His time during small arms training and tactics and strategy were equally as impressive as his time with Luciano. The instructors were stunned by his marksmanship and marveled at his adaptability during tactics and strategy. By the time his training was done, Viktor was one of the best students they had ever seen.

The day after he completed his training, he was thrilled when he received a call from the Director. Reports of his excellence were sent to the man, and he called Viktor to personally send him his new assignment. When he learned he was being sent to Spain to assist in arranging a new contract for Volkoff industries, he could barely contain his excitement. He had never been out of Russia, and he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the world was like.

Upon his arrival at Madrid airport, Viktor was shocked when he was picked up by Helena. He remembered the woman from his time at the school, and couldn't help but notice how amazing her body was. By the time they got to their hotel, he was so enthralled with her, Viktor realized he wanted to sleep with his new partner. He thought he would have to resort to using the skills De Silva taught him, but was pleasantly surprised when Helena attacked him the first night.

His new partner had a voracious sexual appetite, and he was more than willing to accommodate her needs. During the three weeks they spent together, Viktor couldn't believe the things she would do to him. He didn't think sex could get any better.

Once their mission was complete, Viktor returned to Russia, eager to begin his next assignment. He thought he would be sent to an exciting new location, and was dismayed to learn he would be remaining in the country.

As soon as Viktor received his new assignment, he was furious to learn his talents were being wasted babysitting Dimitry. Apparently his rival's undercover mission was taking longer than expected, and the Director wanted to keep track of his prized pupil.

Viktor hated his new assignment, but did it to the best of his abilities. Thanks to the techniques he learned in advanced training, he was able to track Dimitry without being noticed. When he saw Natasha for the first time, he once again felt the green hand of jealousy wrap around his heart. She was the most stunning woman Viktor had ever seen, and he couldn't believe Dimitry was with her. It sickened him to think how lucky Dimitry was. The bastard could swim in shit, and come out smelling like roses.

After a week of shadowing Dimitry, Viktor noticed how attached he was to the blonde goddess. Their closeness confused him, because he was told by Tomas that his rival was just using the girl to get to her brother. His curiosity got the better of him, and without permission, he increased his level of surveillance on Dimitry. He used his access to Volkoff security equipment, and planted bugs and cameras all through Dimitry's apartment. Viktor knew Dimitry wouldn't think to look for devices, but still made sure they were all well hidden.

After a few days, his invasive surveillance confirmed his suspicions of Dimitry's affections towards the girl. He was ready to retrieve the equipment before Tomas found it missing, when he heard a conversation that amazed him.

Viktor heard Dimitry tell Natasha all about his mission and the Phoenix project. When he heard Dimitry claim to be an Agent for the government, he couldn't contain his amusement at his rival's mistaken assumption. By the end of their conversation, he knew everything he wanted to know about Dimitry. From everything he heard, he knew Dimitry could never accept the truth about the Phoenix program. As that information registered in his brain, his mind began to formulate a plan to finally remove Dimitry from his life.

Thanks to his time with Helena, Viktor knew the students that refused to swear loyalty to Volkoff, were eliminated. According to her, it was rare for someone to refuse, but it did happen. If he could get Dimitry to openly fight against Volkoff and the Phoenix program, not even the Director would hesitate to kill the bastard.

With the information he learned that night, Viktor had the perfect plan to get rid of Dimitry. He just needed to wait for the right time. It took another month of watching over his rival, before Viktor found the moment he was waiting for. When Dimitry informed Tomas of the meet with the Brotherhood's supplier, Viktor knew the time was right.

Viktor's musings of Dimitry's demise were interrupted, once his phone began to ring. When he saw who the caller was, he smiled arrogantly. '_I love it when I'm right_.'

_"Dudin secure."_

_"Helena secure."_

_"You were right Viktor. Once I told him the truth about Mr. Volkoff and the program, Dimitry didn't arrive at the warehouse."_

Viktor smiled when he realized he won their bet. Helena didn't believe him when he told her Dimitry would forsake Volkoff and the Phoenix program for Natasha. She bragged about the things she would make Viktor do when she emerged victorious.

_"I told you, Helena. I know Dimitry. He's too full of himself to be loyal to Mr. Volkoff. Now I can get rid of him for good."_

_"Should I inform the Director, Viktor?"_

_"No. Don't bother. I will call Director Shevchenko myself."_

_"Okay. I assume you want the usual tonight?"_

_"Oh no, Helena. I have something special in mind for you to do tonight. We need to celebrate Dimitry's demise."_

_"Fine. Whatever. I can't wait until I win one of our bets. I got so many things planned for you stud. Helena out."_

Viktor grinned as he hung up the phone. Tonight would be the perfect night. First he would get rid of his nemesis, and then he would have Helena at his mercy. All night. No questions. '_I love my job_.'

* * *

**(10-26-03) 9:33 pm Dimitry's Apartment-Moscow:**

Natasha stepped out of the shower, her body dripping over the cold tile on the floor. She grabbed a fresh towel from the counter, and quickly patted her body dry. Satisfied she had removed all the moisture, she wrapped the towel skillfully around her head.

She opened the bathroom door, and walked her naked body to the bedroom she shared with Dimitry. As soon as she walked in, she saw the clothes she picked out laying on the bed. Natasha reached for the damp towel on her head, and gave her hair a final pat down, before throwing it into the hamper. She walked up to the bed and slipped on the purple silk pajama bottom and matching halter top.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Natasha made her way to the kitchen. She was worried about tonight, and needed a drink to calm her nerves. She opened the fridge, pulled out a beer and popped the lid off. She took the drink to the sofa in the living room, and sat snugly with her feet wrapped beneath her.

As she took a sip of her beer, Natasha saw a picture of Andrei and her, sitting on top of the tv. She smiled, when she recalled how happy she was.

It was her fourteenth birthday, and Andrei was celebrating with her before he left for college. Their father passed away from a heart attack, six months before her birthday, and she didn't want to celebrate that year. Andrei refused to let her mope around the house, and insisted she go out with him. She still remembered how much fun they had. For that brief period of time, she was able to forget about the pain of losing their father. It was one of the best memories of her life. and she owed it all to her older brother.

It was also the last time she felt close to the brother she used to look up to. Once he got to college, Andrei would call home every day to check up on her and their mother. She loved hearing his stories about the parties he went to, and the people he would meet. Even though he was far away, those phone calls made her feel as if he was at home with her.

All that changed, as the weeks went by, and the calls began to dwindle. When her mom and her didn't receive a call for two months, Natasha grew worried about her brother. She called him on his cell, and was surprised when he answered and rudely told her to stop calling.

After her dismissal by her brother, Natasha was so furious, she swore she wouldn't call him again. For weeks she waited for her brother to call and explain, but she soon realized he wasn't going to.

Over the next few years, her contact with her brother was so limited, she didn't even recognize him when he came home for their mother's funeral. A week before he was supposed to graduate from college, their mother was hit by a drunk driver. Natasha texted her brother, but didn't expect him to answer. She was surprised when he showed up two days later.

When the time came to pay for their mom's funeral expenses, Natasha was going to sell all her jewelry, and was stunned when Andrei gave her all the cash that would be required. She was suspicious of how a college student had so much money, but was mollified when he explained he was hired by a private security company in Moscow. Natasha always knew her brother was smart, and believed his story completely.

The days after the funeral were tough for Natasha. After her father's death, she got a job to help her mother with the bills. With Andrei having a full scholarship to his college, Natasha and her mom were able to survive with what the money they made. Now that she wouldn't have the significant income her mother provided, Natasha wasn't sure how she would keep their apartment by herself.

That's when her brother came to her rescue. She was shocked when he offered to pay for the apartment and all her bills. Natasha knew she needed the help, but her pride wouldn't let her accept. Andrei had shunned her for so many years, he couldn't just come back and buy her forgiveness.

After she refused his offer of support, she remembered how hurt he looked. She thought he would abandon her again, but instead he begged for her forgiveness. He tried to explain that he was going through something bad at school, and he didn't want his family caught up in it.

When she worried over his safety, he assured her it was all in the past. He told her he couldn't tell her much because of his contract, but the company that hired him had taken care of all his problems, and even allowed him to carry a gun for his protection. He told her he was moving back to Moscow and begged her to let him be part of her life again. The story sounded suspicious to her, but she trusted her brother and eventually believed him.

With both her parents dead, Andrei was the only family she had left, and she didn't want him out of her life. Natasha missed her older brother, and decided to forgive him. Once she excused him for his past transgressions, he became persistent in his desire pay for her bills. Natasha didn't want to be beholden to him and agreed to his help, but only for the amount her mother used to provide.

Natasha was always very independent, and wanted to pay her own way. She didn't want to live off her brother's charity for long. When he gladly agreed to her stipulations, she was thrilled to have her big brother back in her life. For the next two years she thought she was happy. With her brother firmly back in her life, the only thing she was missing, was the man who would sweep her off her feet. After a series of disastrous relationships, she was beginning to think she would never meet that person.

Then came Dimitry. In a single night, he went from a creepy loser to her own personal hero. The night he rescued her, she knew she wanted to see what made him tick. As soon as they began their romance, she knew he was someone special. The way he doted on her and cared for her, made Natasha feel like the princess her brother always called her. They were just a few months into their relationship, but Natasha didn't think she could fall for him any harder.

Her life was so perfect at that time, she momentarily hated Dimitry for telling her the truth. When he showed her proof of her brother's dealing with the Brotherhood, she couldn't believe it. She thought he was lying, but then he showed her reports of the businesses Andrei's gang was involved with,drugs, guns, prostitution, and human trafficking. When she heard how her brother really made his money, it sickened Natasha. She couldn't believe what Andrei had become.

The day after she learned the truth, she woke up wrapped tightly in Dimitry's arms. As she stared into his peaceful face, she feared what the truth meant for them. She cried when she thought he had used her to get closer to Andrei. With a single truth, her world crumbled in front of her. Her loving brother was a horrible gangster, and the man she loved only used her for his mission.

Natasha thought to leave before Dimitry woke up, but her tears had already wakened him. The moment he saw the pain in her eyes, he told her he loved her. Her heart burst with happiness, when she heard his words. There was nothing in the world she couldn't overcome, as long as Dimitry was with her.

When they finally untangled themselves, he agreed to answer all of her questions. She was stunned when she heard about the Phoenix program and cried when she heard his horrible story. It broke her heart to see the pain in his eyes, and she rushed to console the man she loved.

The days after his confession, changed her life. The feelings she once felt for him, morphed into a passion she never imagined. When she finally moved in with Dimitry, she knew she found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

When she thought of her missing love, her body tensed with worry. After hearing the things the Brotherhood was capable of, she feared for what might happen to the love of her life. Natasha glanced at the clock and frowned when she saw the time. The meeting with Andrei's supplier was supposed to start at nine and it was already ten o'clock. She wasn't sure how long such an operation took, and couldn't help but feel worried for the two of them.

Natasha was just about to take another sip from her beer, when she heard the knock on the door. '_Dimitry_,' she thought, as she rushed off the couch.

The moment she opened the door, Natasha felt the fear enveloped her. The man at the door, was not her Dimitry. She feared she was about to learn of his death, and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Simonov. My name is Agent Mikael. May I please come in?"

In her state of shock, Natasha was barely able to move out of the way, so the Agent could enter the apartment.

"What happened to Dimitry?," she asked fearfully. "Is he okay?"

When she saw the Agent ignore her question and stare at her breasts, Natasha began to feel uncomfortable. Her time as a bartender had taught her to notice when guys looked at her lustfully, and she could see the lust clearly in the Agent's eyes. She folded her arms across her chest, hoping the action would make the Agent aware of where he was staring. "Agent Mikael, did you hear my question?," she asked a little forcefully.

Mikael was amazed by the beauty he was looking at. When Tomas called him to get rid of the girl, he thought he would come, put a bullet in her and leave. He never expected the woman that opened the door would be so gorgeous. The second he saw her, he knew he had to have her.

As he continued to stare at her perfect breasts, he heard her question break through his thoughts. When Mikael finally looked into her blue eyes, he smiled at her, and said, "Dimitry is just fine, Ms. Simonov. Unfortunately, he won't be returning. His mission is done, and you are a loose end. One that I am here to clean up."

Natasha's heart raced when she heard his statement. '_No_,' she screamed to herself. '_Dimitry would never leave me. He loves me_.'

Mikael saw the fear in Natasha's eyes, and felt his body quickly being aroused. "Do you like pain, Ms. Simonov?," he asked her nicely.

Natasha's mouth went dry when she heard his question. Unable to form a response she shook her head.

"Good," she heard Mikael respond. "I don't like pain either. Tonight, you're going to die. Sorry, I can't change that. How you die depends on you."

"Why do I have to die?," she asked fearfully.

"As I said earlier, Dimitry's mission is complete," Mikael replied. "You know him, and can link him to the murders of your brother and his friends. I'm sorry, but my orders are to kill you before I leave. Now please answer the question. How would you like to die?"

Natasha was so stunned to hear Dimitry's love was fake, she barely understood what the Agent was asking. "I don't understand," she said softly.

Mikael walked up to the frozen blonde goddess and smiled. "Resist me, and you die painfully. Please me, and I'll make it fast and painless. Impress me, and I might just let you live." '_Yeah right, but it would give her incentive to try hard._

As her situation finally became clear to her, Natasha could think of only one thing...she was a fighter. She saw the beer bottle on the table and remembered Dimitry's stunt the night she met him. Plastering on the smile she reserved for her customers, Natasha seductively walked by Agent Mikael. She picked up the beer bottle, and took a quick swallow before saying, "If those are my only options Agent Mikael, than I intend to impress."

Natasha walked slowly to the smiling Agent, and let her hand suggestively climb under her purple halter top. Once she was certain his eyes were glued to her chest, she launched the beer bottle against his exposed bottle shattered against his head and she heard his scream of pain. Hoping he would be stunned long enough, she pushed him to the side and ran for the door. She barely took two steps, before she was yanked back by her hair. The force of the pull was so strong, she shrieked in pain. The powerful grip that held her hair, made her turn her head to look at the man she attacked.

"Big mistake bitch," Mikael said with a smirk. "Now its going to hurt."

* * *

Dimitry was racing between the stopped cars, when he saw the red light approaching. His trip from the parking lot was hampered by the sudden onset of traffic, and he didn't dare waste any more time. He pulled back on the throttle and rocketed through the light. Dimitry heard horns blazing as he entered the intersection, and barely avoided hitting an oncoming truck. Once he was passed the crossing, he knew he was almost home. '_I'm coming Natasha_.'

The pedestrians on the sidewalk, melded into blurs as he jetted past them. When he saw his street approaching, Dimitry leaned into the corner, barely allowing the Fireblade time to slow itself. He had just straightened out of his turn, when a car pulled out in front of him. His reflexes were honed from years of training, and he quickly leaned forward and slammed on the front brakes. Dimitry heard the front tire screech against the road, as the brakes kicked in and the back end of the bike lifted off the ground.

The smell of burning rubber exploded through his olfactory senses, and he feared he wouldn't stop in time. Just before he hit the unsuspecting car, Dimitry felt his bike about to stop skidding and he released his grip on the brake. As soon as the back tire was safely on the ground, he jumped off the bike and began to sprint towards his apartment. He ran up the stairs at full speed, and arrived at his door in moments. Dimitry already had his keys in his hands, and quickly flipped the lock open.

As soon as he entered the apartment, Dimitry saw the broken beer bottle in the living room. He was afraid he was too late, when he heard a muffled scream from the bedroom. He rushed through the open door and felt uncontrollable rage at what he saw. A man was laying partially on top of Natasha, pinning her to the bed with his body. Her hands were bound above her head by his left hand, as he used his right hand to grope her breasts through her purple halter top. She fought against his abuse, but he only laughed at her.

Dimitry ran into the room and grabbed the man by the back of the head. He pulled him off his girlfriend and slammed his head into the wall behind the bed. The man screamed in pain when his head collided into the wall and his nose broke from the impact. Dimitry watched as Natasha's assailant turned around with a surprised look upon his face. Before the man could have a chance to speak he unleashed a vicious haymaker against the man's face.

Once he saw his girlfriend's assailant go down, Dimitry knew his vengeance was still unsated. He couldn't believe what this monster was about to do to the woman he loved and he was unable to control his growing rage. He jumped on the fallen man, and continued to reign punches into his exposed face. His fists rose methodically over and over, until the man's face was covered with blood and Dimitry could no longer make out his features.

He was still pounding into the man that hurt his beautiful Natasha, when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Dimitry spun with inhuman speed, ready to fight his new attacker, but stopped when he saw the person was his rage vanished when he saw the frightened look in her eyes.

"You came for me?", he heard Natasha ask.

Dimitry didn't understand why she would think otherwise. "Of course I did, Natasha. I love you."

Natasha felt the tears flow freely from her eyes, when she heard Dimitry profess his love. She refused to believe Mikael was telling the truth, and seeing Dimitry now, was proof their love was real. She wasn't just a mark on a mission. The love she felt for her savior was so overwhelming, she rushed into his strong arms.

Dimitry's body was rocked back, when Natasha jumped into his arms. He could feel her shaking in his embrace, and tried to soothe her worries.

"It's okay, baby," he said. "I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you."

"He said I was just a mission for you," she cried into his chest. "He told me he was here to kill me, because I could link you to the deaths of the Brotherhood. Why would he say that? I thought you were going to arrest everyone?"

Dimitry couldn't contain his shame, when he told her the truth.

"I was wrong, Natasha," he said softly. "The Phoenix program doesn't train Agents for the government, they train assassins for Volkoff's personal army. The same man that killed my entire family, just so I could join his precious school."

Natasha gasped when she heard Dimitry's explanation. "What about my brother?", she asked in fear.

Dimitry shook his head slowly, his face imbued with sadness. "I'm sorry, Natasha," he answered. "When I learned they planned to kill everyone at the meeting, I thought I could still save Andrei. Then I found out about the man they sent for you, and I had to make a choice. I couldn't save both of you."

Natasha sobbed louder, when she realized the last of her family was now dead. Her world was spinning out of control, and she didn't know what to do.

When he saw his beautiful girlfriend, become lost in her musings, Dimitry knew they didn't have time to waste. He gently lifted her chin with his hand. When her blue eyes were staring into his, he asked, "Do you trust me, Natasha?"

"With my life," Natasha answered without hesitation.

"We have to go. Now. We can't stay here any longer. They might send more people. We have to leave the city and disappear. Are you okay with that?"

Natasha could hear his uncertainty when he asked his question, and immediately responded, "You're all I have left, Dimitry. I don't care about anything in this apartment or this city. I will go anywhere with you my love."

Dimitry could hear the conviction in her words, and he could feel the tension drain from his body. She still loved him. No matter what happened, she still loved him. His body became flooded with hope as he grabbed her hand and rushed to leave the apartment. The moment he opened the door, he was stunned to see a large man with a gun was blocking his path. When he recognized the man standing in front of him, he felt his body tense in fear. '_Viktor_.'

Before he could think to say anything to his rival, he saw the large man smile at him and pull the trigger. As the tranqs erupted into his chests, he heard Viktor say, "You've been a bad boy, Dimitry."

* * *

**1973**: Stephen joins the CIA as a consultant

**1974**: Intersect project is initiated

**1977**: Stephen is assigned Mary as a handler

**1978**: Hartley is uploaded with the Volkoff identity; Intersect project ends; Stephen and Mary leave the CIA and get married

**1979**: Eleanor Faye Bartowski is born

**1982**: Charles Irving Bartowski is born

**1985**: Mary takes the Volkoff mission; Learns she is pregnant; Baby Bartowski is listed as dead at birth; Anton Kerilin is kidnapped by Volkoff

**1986**: Project Phoenix is initiated by Volkoff, in conjunction with his own Intersect

**1993**(8 y/o): Dimitry Bagrov is discovered by Volkoff; Dimitry joins Project Phoenix; Mary returns to Volkoff(Ellie=14 y/o, Chuck=11 y/o)

**1996**: Stephen leaves the children (Ellie=17 y/o, Chuck=14 y/o)

The rest of the timeline will appear in the fourth part of the chapter


	11. The Prodigal Son part 4

**Chapter 11: The Prodigal Son pt4**...A Tale of Redemption

_That which does not kill us, only makes us stronger- Friedrich Nietzsche_

**A/N: After a lot of hard work, the Dimitry backstory is now complete! The regular cast will return in the next chapter. **

**I would love to hear what everyone thought of Dimitry. Do you guys want him to have a big part in the rest of the story? ****I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.** Please review.

**Be warned...this chapter will have torture(its limited).**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Chuck

**(10-27-03) 2:15 am Volkoff Towers-Moscow:**

Dimitry woke to the sound of someone calling his name. As his eyes opened, his head began to pound from the bright light in the room. He shook his head to clear his vision, and once again heard someone calling for him.

"Dimitry, baby wake up."

When his vision cleared, he saw Natasha smiling at him and his heart burst with joy. He moved to hold her in his arms, but stopped when he realized his hands were cuffed behind his back.

He looked at Natasha in surprise and asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," she answered. "After that man shot you with something, he brought us over here. I was blindfolded and couldn't see where we were going. I think we're still in Moscow, Dimitry. We couldn't have been in the car for more than two or three hours. Once we got here, the large man carried you on his shoulders and brought us to this office. We've been alone for the past fifteen minutes."

Dimitry's eyes narrowed when she mentioned Viktor. "Are you okay, Natasha?," he asked her fearfully. "Did he hurt you?"

Natasha smiled at him and shook her head. "No, baby," she replied. "No one touched me or hurt me."

When he looked into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth, Dimitry released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Content the love of his life was safe for the moment, He let his training take over. He shook his head, once he realized his hands were bound, but not to the chair he was sitting on. '_Sloppy work, Viktor_.'

He knew he had to get out of the handcuffs and scanned the room for something to pick the lock. Dimitry was dismayed, when he realized the office was massive but mostly barren. As he continued his search, his eyes noticed the bobby pin stuck in Natasha's hair. Smiling to himself, he rose from his chair and walked to his girlfriend.

Natasha saw Dimitry walk up to her and was surprised by the smile on his face. "What are you doing, Dimitry?," she asked curiously.

"I need that pin in your hair, to pick the lock on the handcuffs," Dimitry replied.

Natasha was stunned he could do that. "You can pick the lock with my hair pin?," she asked in awe.

Dimitry was embarrassed with the admiration he heard in her voice and shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Yeah babe. I was trained to pick locks with a variety of instruments. A bobby pin is just one of them."

When he saw her nod her head, Dimitry turned his body to the side and used his fingers to pull the pin out of Natasha's hair. He was about to pick the lock on the handcuffs, when he heard someone approaching the office door, and rushed back to his seat.

As soon as the double doors to the office opened, Dimitry turned around to see Director Shevchenko, Viktor and an unknown man walk through the doors. Just looking at the man, the way he carried himself, the clothes he wore, Dimitry knew he was Volkoff. His eyes blazed with anger, when he saw the man responsible for the death of his family.

Dimitry's thoughts of avenging his family were interrupted when he realized Natasha was with him. He couldn't risk her being hurt, and forced himself to calm the rage within him.

Alexi walked by the bound duo, and sat in his chair. He smiled when he saw Dimitry sitting across from him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dimitry," he said enthusiastically.

Dimitry saw the smile on Alexi's face, and could feel his rage ignite again. "I know you had my family killed, Alexi," Dimitry replied, his voice laced with cold fury.

When he realized Dimitry knew the truth about his recruitment, Alexi was surprised. '_Clever boy. How did he find out_?'

Since the truth was already known, Alexi saw no harm in admitting to it.

"When I want something, young Dimitry," he replied. "I take it. You're absolutely right. I killed your family, because I wanted you and your ability."

As he heard Alexi admit to the truth, only his training kept him from lashing out against the smirking bastard. Despite his desire for vengeance, he couldn't let any harm come to the love of his life. Dimitry forced himself to swallow his anger, and said, "Let her go, Alexi, and I will stay with you."

Dimitry was surprised when he heard Natasha yell out, "NO. You can't do this Dimitry. I won't let you become a monster."

It broke his heart to know that she was right. He didn't want to become a killer, but he would gladly make any sacrifice to keep her alive. "I'm sorry, Natasha." he replied sadly. "I would do anything to keep you safe."

When he saw the tears in his lover's eyes, Dimitry hated the pain he was causing her. '_I'm sorry I met you Natasha,' _he thought with sadness in his heart_. 'You would be safe if you never met me._'

Dimitry looked towards Alexi, waiting for the man to respond, and was stunned when the man laughed at him.

"I'm sorry Dimitry," Alexi said with a shrug. "I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer."

Alexi smiled when he saw the shocked look on Dimitry's face, and explained, "You're life is not yours to bargain with Dimitry. I already own you, my boy. This is what will happen tonight. The girl will die, and you will go back to work."

When Dimitry heard the insane reply from Alexi, he knew he had no choice but to fight. As his fingers worked furiously to pick the lock on his handcuffs, his eyes scanned the room for weapons. He was surprised when he realized only Viktor and the Director were in the room with Alexi. Considering how valuable they thought his abilities were, he couldn't believe they wouldn't bring more men to subdue him. '_Big mistake, assholes_.'

When the handcuffs finally opened, Dimitry turned to see the Director standing beside him. He surged upward with blinding speed and connected with a vicious uppercut. When the older man staggered away from him, he planted on his left foot and unleashed a powerful spinning kick to the Director's face. Once he was satisfied the older man was down, he turned to face Alexi. Before he could think to take a step, he saw Viktor move between them.

Dimitry looked into the eyes of his rival and said, "Don't do this Viktor. This man is a monster. He lied to us all these years."

"He saved me, Dimitry," Viktor replied. "For that, he will always have my loyalty."

His rivals misguided allegiance saddened Dimitry. "Please don't do this, Viktor," he pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you."

Viktor smiled before he answered, "Don't worry, Dimitry. You could never hurt me."

Natasha watched in silent fear, as Dimitry and Viktor raced towards each other. When she saw how much bigger Viktor was then Dimitry, she feared for her lover's life. When the two men collided in front of her, she watched in awe as Dimitry began his furious assault. '_Come on my hero. Rescue me one more time_.'

Dimitry surged forward, taking Viktor by surprise. His fists thundered into the larger man's face, as he connected with two left jabs and a powerful right cross.

Viktor's head rocked back from the force of Dimitry's punches and then he retaliated with his own ducked under Dimitry's next punch and launched a vicious combo against his exposed rib cage. Viktor smiled when he heard a rib crack under his assault and continued to pound into the wounded area.

Dimitry gasped in pain when he felt his rib crack. The force of Viktor's punches were sapping the strength from his body, and he knew he needed to stop his assault. He feinted a left jab to Viktor's head and connected with an uppercut to his stomach. As soon as Viktor's body bent at the waist from the blow, Dimitry grabbed his head and methodically rammed his knee into the larger man's face.

When the barrage of knee strikes exploded against his face, Viktor felt his nose break under the impact. He snarled in pain and surged upward with a vicious uppercut that erupted into Dimitry's chin. When the smaller man staggered back from his blow, Viktor spun on his leg and hammered his foot into the side of Dimitry's head.

The power of Viktor's kick knocked Dimitry off his feet, and his body slammed into the ground. He shuddered with pain from the impact, but he ignored it and rolled his body to the side. He caught the kick meant for his broken ribs and detonated his fist into Viktor's balls. When he saw the larger man fall to his knees in pain, Dimitry stood up. He looked down at his beaten opponent and unleashed a thunderous kick to the man's exposed head.

When Viktor fell unconscious to the floor, Natasha felt hope surge through her body. Her man had done it again. Against all odds, Dimitry still prevailed. '_I knew you could do it baby_.'

Dimitry saw the butt of a gun sticking out from Viktor's shoulder harness and smiled when he picked it up. As he held the gun in his hands, he remembered the night his family was taken from him. All the pain he had to endure these past ten years, was because of the bastard sitting in front of him. His death could avenge everyone he loved. Dimitry's grip tightened around the gun, as he turned to Alexi and pointed the barrel at the man's head. '_Time to die, Alexi_.'

Alexi watched in fascination as the two most promising recruits of the Phoenix program fought in front of him. When Dimitry emerged victorious, he couldn't help but be impressed with the young man's skill. '_The boy is fantastic. Shame I have to break him_.'

When he saw the gun being pointed at his head, Alexi felt the briefest moment of fear. But then he smiled when he realized he had prepared for this day.

"Go ahead, Dimitry," he said with a smirk. "Pull the trigger."

Dimitry could feel the hate radiating from his body, when he saw Alexi smile and dare him to shoot. As he stared into Alexi's cold blue eyes, Dimitry's finger wrapped around the trigger. He smiled at the killer in front of him and pulled back with his finger. Just as his finger began the motion to pull back on the trigger, a sharp pain erupted in his head. The gun fell from his grasp, as he fell to his knees, and grabbed his head in pain. As quickly as the pain came, it receded and Dimitry was once again able to breathe. He was trying to figure out what happened to him, when he heard Volkoff's bellowing laugh.

"Did you think I would let a man of your abilities so close to me, without taking precautions?", Alexi asked with a grin.

"What did you do to me, Alexi?" Dimitry screamed.

Natasha looked at her boyfriend, her body pulsating with fear. When she heard him yell his question, she looked expectantly at Alexi. She was afraid of what they had done to Dimitry, and waited fearfully for the older man's explanation. She was surprised when Alexi rose from his chair, and grew frightened once she saw the sadistic grin on his face.

"I made sure none of my recruits could ever harm me," Alexi proudly answered. "Once a year, when you reported for your retention exams, you all underwent conditioning that made certain you could never kill me. Once he was done, the doctor made sure to remove the experience from your memories."

Alexi couldn't keep the grin off his face, as he walked up to the younger man. "All the children undergo this conditioning," he continued knowingly. "But for those of you I deem worthy, I had something extra implanted. Would you like to see, Dimitry?"

Dimitry rose from his knees and stared into Alexi's eyes. "I will kill you, Alexi," he said coldly. "I'll figure out a way."

Alexi smiled as he shook his head. "From its ashes does the Phoenix rise."

The moment he heard the words from Alexi, Dimitry's body became paralysed. He tried to attack or scream at the murderer in front of him, but his body refused to obey his commands, and he remained frozen, staring impotently at the man in front of.

Alexi wrapped his arm around Dimitry's statuesque form and said,"The doctor that did this for me, assured me I would have complete control over the recruits. Any resistance to my commands, will flood your body with pain, but won't prevent you from following your orders. Should we test this, young Dimitry?"

Dimitry watched in fear, as Alexi pulled out a knife and slipped it into his hands. When he heard Alexi's command, his heart almost stopped beating.

"Kill her," he heard the bastard say.

His body turned to face the woman he loved, and his feet began to move towards her. Dimitry screamed in his mind, but the words refused to be spoken by his mouth. When he tried to resist the orders, he could feel the pain flood through his muscles. His body began to shake in agony, as the pain increased the longer he resisted.

Once Natasha heard Alexi's command, her heart broke for what this would do to Dimitry. When she saw him turn to face her, she could see the pain and agony in his eyes. She cried when she saw his body shake from his resistance. Natasha knew it was causing him pain, but still he fought to save her. '_You will always be my hero, baby_,' she thought lovingly.

Natasha knew she was about to die. The smirking look on Alexi's face, was proof he wouldn't stop Dimitry from this action. Her body wanted to scream in fear and beg for her life, but she didn't want that to be the last thing the man she loved saw. She steeled herself for Dimitry. As the blade rose up in his hands, she looked into his beautiful brown eyes and smiled the special smile she only reserved for him.

"I love you, Dimitry," she said softly. "If you can hear me, this is not your fault. I forgive you."

Natasha's final words ripped through his heart, as the blade in his hand ripped through her neck. He stared into her blue eyes, and could easily see the love and adoration she felt for him. When the life finally extinguished in her beautiful blue orbs, Dimitry stopped resisting.

Alexi was thrilled when he saw Natasha finally succumb to her death. The brainwashing worked exactly as the doctor had informed him. The code phrase triggered by his voice, gave him complete command over the subject. He walked up to Dimitry and once again wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders. Smiling at the defeated man, he whispered into his ear,"As I said, young Dimitry. I own you."

* * *

**(03-16-07) 8:22 am Volkoff Intersect Facility:**

The sweat dripped down Anton's brow, as his fingers flew frantically across the keyboard. When the last bit of code was uploaded, Anton finally allowed himself to smile. His plan was almost complete.

Anton knew if he was caught this time, nothing could protect him. Yuri wouldn't hesitate to kill him, but he didn't care. He was tired of his existence as a Volkoff slave. If death was the only freedom he could hope for, then he would make sure it wouldn't be in vain. He rose from his chair, and flashed his badge at the scanner on the wall. When the light turned green, he pulled open the door and walked into the facility corridor. As he walked towards the elevator, he sighed when he thought of where he was going. The final part of his plan would require him to go to Section 6. He hated going there, but that's where Dimitry was.

When he reached the elevator, Anton regretfully pushed the button for level 6. The lab that dealt with the Section 6 project was located under the main Intersect facility. Every time Anton had to go down there, he felt like he was entering hell. Considering the project the level housed, it wouldn't be too far from the truth.

Since the induction of the Phoenix project, Volkoff knew not every student would choose to remain loyal. In the event a recruit refused to serve him, they were forced to become part of the Lazarus project. Anton shuddered when he thought of the project. It was monstrous what they did to the people in the group. The patients would have all their memories suppressed and be put into a deep sleep until their services were required. When Volkoff desired someone killed, members from this specialized death squad would be sent to handle the assassinations.

They would be uploaded with a temporary identity for their mission, and returned to their deep sleep when the assignment was complete. Since the memory suppression did nothing to hinder the skills they learned during their training, Alexi thought this was the perfect way to recoup the time and money spent training those who rejected him.

After Dimitry's fall from grace, Anton learned he was sent to become part of Lazarus. He did everything in his power to monitor the sweet boy he once knew, and cried when he learned of the things they made him do. Anton wanted to help the boy dearly, but didn't know how. All the members of the death squad were actively tracked by a chip that was implanted in their body. When they were sent on assignments, they were kept in their sleep induced state, until the mission was a go.

Once they were awakened, the soldiers were uploaded with the temporary identity required for their mission. When their assignment was complete, their memories would once again be suppressed and their bodies would be put back to sleep. Any time the death squad members went outside of Section 6, they were monitored by a three man team in charge of transporting and tracking the assassin being used. With such tight security around the death squad members, Anton had no idea how to rescue Dimitry from his fate.

As the years passed, and Dimitry continued to survive within the ranks of the death squad, Anton formed a plan to free the boy he had grown to love. He knew project Lazarus existed, because the memory uploads only lasted a few hours. Volkoff didn't want to risk losing his assassins on long term assignments, if their original memories would return.

When he finally discovered the correct coding to make the memory uploads permanent, Anton was amazed. The process would require multiple uploads, but it would eventually replace the person's original he revealed his discovery to Alexi, he was surprised the man demanded more tests. In order for his plan to succeed, he needed Alexi to have complete faith in the uploads, and rushed to comply with his wishes. He spent weeks running tests with Alexi's cronies. When all of them were certain the new memories would become permanent, they were finally able to convince the man that the Intersect glasses really worked. Anton was thrilled when he scheduled Dimitry for the first test. As he stood in the elevator, he smirked when he thought of how crafty his plan was. '_I am a genius after all_.'

When the elevator opened on level 6, Anton quickly walked to the room Dimitry was kept in. Today was the day Dimitry was scheduled for his new memories, and he needed to see him before the transfer happened. Once he arrived at the room, and Anton a technician preparing Dimitry's sleeping body for the upload. He couldn't afford a witness for the next few minutes and used his authority to remove the man from the room. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Donaldson, but Mr. Volkoff wants me to personally deal with this patient."

When the technician looked at him in confusion, Anton screamed, "Now, you idiot. Get out."Once the scared technician fled from the room, he smiled at how close he was to saving Dimitry. He walked up to Dimitry's sleeping body and injected him with a serum that would waken him. The sleeping man was scheduled to be wakened for the upload soon, and Anton knew no one would notice if he was awake just a little earlier than planned.

As he waited for him to wake up, Anton saw Dimitry's file attached to his hospital bed. When he saw the red binding, he knew it was his death squad file. Anton reached out and grabbed the binder in his hands. Over the years, he was able to learn some of what Dimitry was forced to do. As he read through all the things the poor boy endured, he felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes.

_2004: Kill Ukrainian Mafia leader Sasha Vadim_

_Objective: Complete_

_Kills: 8_

_Wounds: None_

_Team Lead: X took out 5 guards in close quarter combat with knives, during infiltration. Killed two guards and Vadim in the house GSW._

_2005: Kill Captain Boris Medved(special request..cut off tongue)_

_Objective: Complete_

_Kills: 6_

_Wounds: GSW right shoulder-flesh wound_

_Team Lead: Medved was prepared for the attack and had five police officers with him. X killed all of them with GSW._

_2005: X successfully receives the Boost implant_

_4/11:Subject shows incredible increase in strength and speed_

_4/29:Duration for boost lasts a little over 1 min(after that, the body begins to undergo end organ damage from the massive influx of Adrenaline)_

_5/19:We have determined the patient can boost up to 3X a day safely_

_6/10:Subject feels extreme exhaustion after prolonged or repetitive activation of boost-unsure how this will effect subject in the field._

_7/12:Subject is ready for field testing_

_2006: Kill Somolian pirate Abdul Hasas_

_Objective: Failed_

_Kills: 14_

_Wounds: GSW Rt. quad and chest, Stab wound LLQ , broken left foot, multiple lacerations on chest,limbs, and back_

_Team Lead: The pirates somehow piggybacked our comms. They knew X was a plant the moment he walked in. We found out and tried to inform him, but it was already too late, and he was inside the compound. We were able to monitor internal security and hell, I've never seen anyone move that fast. X took out half the pirates in the room, before Hasas was able to run away. I ordered him off the boat, and he released two grenades before diving off. As soon as we got him on the boat, we began emergency care procedures. X flatlined in the ambulance for 15 sec. before being revived. Field test of boost implant SUCCESSFUL._

Anton heard the movement behind him, and realized Dimitry was getting up. He closed the death squad binder and went to stand next to his patient. As he waited for the young man to rise from his chemically induced slumber, Anton noticed the scars crisscrossing his body. It saddened him to think the wounds were the result of his failure. If his plan was ready earlier, he could have saved Dimitry from so much pain. He was pulled from his musings, when he saw Dimitry's eyes pop open.

"Who am I," Anton heard the young man ask.

His lips twitched with a smile, when he heard the familiar voice of the young man he had grown to love. "Your name is, Dimitry," Anton answered.

"Why can't I remember anything?," Dimitry asked hesitantly.

Anton sighed when he heard the question, because he didn't know how to answer it properly.

"That's a tough question to answer, Dimitry," Anton replied. "I don't have the time to tell you everything I know. But soon you will remember everything that you need to."

Anton saw the confused look on Dimitry's face, and tried to explain. "In a few minutes a very bad man will come into this room, and upload fake memories into your brain. You will believe these memories to be real, and it will break my heart for you to think that. But in a few days time, the program I attached to the upload you will receive, will activate. It will unlock all the memories that have been suppressed in your mind, and you will once again remember who you are."

Dimitry couldn't understand what was happening. He didn't know who he was, where he was, and what this strange man was talking about. It didn't make sense to him.

"Why are you helping me?", he asked Anton.

"I watched you grow up," Anton answered. "You are the son of a friend I once knew a long time ago. Your real mother was tricked into believing you were born dead, and the woman that raised you, was forced to tell your real mother that lie. She was also told to kill you, but could not bring herself to do it. Instead, she raised you as her own son and gave you a family to be part of. The man who will come today, killed your surrogate family so that he could recruit you into his army. For ten years I tried to look after you. In a way, you replaced the daughter that was taken from me. '_I love you my precious Kate_.'

Dimitry was afraid of the things his memories held. "Was I a good man?," he asked.

Anton smiled when he heard the question. "You ARE a good man, Dimitry," Anton answered. "A man, I would be proud to call a son. But I won't lie to you my boy. Your life has been full of pain and death. The things you will remember will frighten you and cause you to doubt the goodness in your heart. You must remember that none of this is your fault. The horrible things you have done, you were made to do."

Dimitry became afraid when he heard Anton talk about the horrible things he had done. He didn't want to remember such things. "Why should I have these memories back, if they're so bad?," Dimitry asked.

"You can not change who you are Dimitry, until you know who you were," Anton answered cryptically.

Dimitry didn't want these memories back. He was afraid of the horrors they held, and didn't want to relive them again. "What am I supposed to do, when I have these memories back?"

Anton shook his head before replying, "I don't know, my boy. Whatever you want. This is my gift to you, Dimitry. A chance at a new life. You can become a new person, and forget about the sins of your past. Become the man, you want to be. Become someone you are proud of."

When the timer on his watch went off, Anton knew his time was done. "I'm sorry, Dimitry," he said sadly. "I have to go now. Everything we talked about today, you will remember when your memories return. Before I leave, I want you to know that your real parents names are Stephen and Mary Bartowski. Be safe, my boy, and know that you have a special place in my heart."

Anton reached the door, and turned back, when he realized he had forgotten something important. "You have a tracking chip imbedded in your right leg," he informed Dimitry. "When you received the boost implant, I was able to swap the chip with a clone. When the clone shuts off in a few days, it will feel like your leg is heating up. Don't worry about it. The pain will go away in a few minutes. The clone chip is just completing its self destruct routine."

* * *

Alexi walked into the room and couldn't contain the enthusiasm he was feeling. Today he would have his most promising student, return to his service. When he saw Anton sitting next to a computer, Alexi rapidly made his way towards him.

"You have done a marvelous job today, Anton," Alexi exclaimed.

Anton looked up in surprise when he heard Alexi, and couldn't help but smile when he thought of his plan. '_Enjoy your victory, Alexi. It won't last long_.'

When he saw Alexi continue to stare at him, Anton quickly replied, "Thank you, Mr. Volkoff."

"How long before he needs to have the memories uploaded again, doctor?", Alexi asked curiously.

"Four weeks until the next upload," Anton replied. "After that, the uploads will be over longer durations, until he no longer requires them."

"Is the first upload ready?," Alexi asked eagerly.

Anton nodded his head in response. "Yes, Mr. Volkoff," he said. "We can start anytime you're ready."

Alexi slammed his hands together in excitement and said, "Fantastic doctor. Initiate the upload immediately. I want to see the new Dimitry."

Anton smiled when he saw Alexi walk to Dimitry, and was content when he pressed the button to begin the upload. '_Good luck, my boy. I hope you find the happiness that has eluded you for so long_.'

Once Anton signaled the upload was complete, Alexi eagerly removed the glasses from Dimitry's head. He smiled when he saw the young man blink his eyes in surprise.

"Do you know who you are?", Alexi asked excitedly.

"Of course, Father," Dimitry replied. "My name is Dimitry Volkoff."

* * *

**(03-19-07) 11:42 pm LRA Base-Uganda:...22 y/o**

Dimitry was pushed into the cell, and glared at the bastard that did it. Normally he would have ended the man's life for the insult, but had to restrain himself. The dozen men with guns pointed at him, made sure he had every incentive to maintain his composure.

As he stared into the eyes of the men around him, Dimitry smiled when he saw their fear. He had just killed seven of their comrades without even breaking a sweat. He knew they were afraid of him.

What he didn't know was how they knew to be waiting for him.

His assignment from his father was simple. Dimitry was supposed to go to Uganda and establish a new weapons contract with General Otala Emmanuel. Alexi urged him to make sure the General was completely satisfied. "_Otala is an old friend of mine, Dimitry. Make sure he is satisfied with his new artillery_."

When he reached Uganda, he was met by the General's men, and was taken to the old man. Dimitry was drawn to the man's charm, and could see why his father was friends with the General.

After their contract was complete, Dimitry learned of the General's problems with the LRA rebels. Otala was in the process of overthrowing the government and was arming his loyal troops with Volkoff weapons. The raids by the rebels, was forcing the President to send troops not loyal to Otala, into the area. The General didn't want to risk fighting a civil war, if his hidden troops were discovered, and asked Dimitry if he could arrange for the rebel commander to be killed.

Dimitry was surprised the General was able to provide such accurate plans of the rebel camp, and learned the information was obtained from the men and women his forces had rescued. When the General explained his soldiers didn't have the skill to infiltrate the camp themselves, Dimitry was happy to offer his assistance. After all, his father did want the General to be happy.

Once he agreed, Dimitry memorized the layout of the camp and the surrounding roads. His plan to enter the camp and kill Commander Mulenga was going smoothly, until he opened the door to the commander's room and found seven men waiting for him.

He was momentarily stunned by their presence, but activated his boost almost immediately. As soon as he was done with the men, Dimitry knew he had been set up. He was getting ready to escape, when his leg suddenly burst into pain and he fell to the floor. By the time the burning sensation ended, he had been surrounded by his new escorts and led to the prison cell.**  
**

Dimitry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the slap against his face. His cheek stung from the blow, and he stared furiously at the guard who struck him.

"I won't say it again, hands behind your back."

Dimitry watched as another man attached a device to him, that held his wrists and elbows together behind his back. The man hooked the device to a rope that ran through a pulley in the ceiling, and was tied off to the wall.

He felt his shoulder explode in excruciating pain, when the man began to hoist him up, until he was forced to stand on his toes for support. All the guards in the room, relaxed when the rope he was bound to, was tied securely to the wall.

The guard standing in front of him, smiled at his pain. "Commander Mulenga, wants to deal with you personally," he said. "It seems you are a man of importance. You will be thrilled to know, the Commander is a master Interrogator."

Dimitry laughed at the man's boast and spit in his face as his reply.

The fist that exploded against his face, rocked his head back, and Dimitry felt his shoulders scream in pain. He rushed to regain his balance and alleviate the pain in his shoulders.

The guard laughed when he saw Dimitry's maneuver, and pulled out a knife. "I hope you don't like the shirt," he said with a smirk.

Dimitry watched silently as the man cut into the cloth and ripped it off him. Once his shirt was off, the man unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. He knew from his training that keeping a prisoner naked was a method used to break them with the shame.

He smiled at the attempt to shame him by nudity. Dimitry was about to make a comment to the staring guard, when he saw a man walk through the door. By the manner in which the men nodded to him in respect, Dimitry knew this was Mulenga.

Mulenga walked into the room and saw Dimitry's naked body hanging from the rope. He smiled when he realized how lucky he was to have Volkoff's son in his possession. Mulenga's attempts to procure Volkoff merchandise had been denied due to Otala's interference, and he was furious over the insult. He was willing to let the slight drop, as a business matter, but sending someone to kill him could not go unanswered. Now he would show Volkoff, what it means to fight against the LRA.**  
**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Volkoff," Mulenga said politely.

Dimitry smiled at the commander and said, "Call me Dimitry, Commander. After all, you've seen me naked. I think we can skip the formalities."

Mulenga grinned at his flippant reply. False bravado was common before a man was to undergo torture. It gave the person a false sense of power in their captivity. For most men, it didn't last long. Mulenga was an incredibly skilled torturer, and knew every man could be broken. He wondered how long the boy in front of him would last. It had been years since he found someone strong enough to endure his administrations. '_Perhaps he will keep me entertained for some time_.'

"As you wish, Dimitry," Mulenga happily complied. "I hope you don't mind me taping are fun. I want your father to see everything that was done to you. He should learn what happens to those who attack the Lord's Resistance Army."

Dimitry laughed when he heard the man would taunt his father. "You're a stupid man, Mulenga," he said with a laugh. "If you tell my father I'm here, he will tear this little pissant camp down and rip your throat out with his bare hands."

Mulenga smiled at the younger man's boast. "I have no intention of telling your father you are alive, until I have you broken and begging for your life," he replied.

When he saw the confused expression on Dimitry's face, he explained, "Your body has been reported found in the bomb that exploded in Otala's house. Thanks to my informant in his inner circle, I was well aware of your mission to kill me. Otala already received his punishment for fighting the LRA, now its time for you to receive yours."

Dimitry felt the hope in his body die, as he realized his father wouldn't be coming for him. He felt the fear and panic of his situation, begin to grow within him, and forced himself to bury the emotions. '_I am a Volkoff. I will endure_.'

"I am a Volkoff, Mulenga," Dimitry said proudly. "Volkoff's can't be broken."

"All men break under torture, Dimitry," Mulenga replied knowingly.

"You're wrong, Commander," Dimitry smirked. "Some men die before they break. You will kill me before you will ever break me."

Mulenga grinned at the young man's determination. "Then let us see, which one of us is right, Dimitry."

Dimitry saw the commander motion to one of his men, and suddenly his body was drenched with cold water. He was surprised they had thrown water at him, and was about to make a snide comment, when he saw the device in Mulenga's hand.

Mulenga could see Dimitry's eyes analyzing the weapon in his hand, and was eager to inform the young man of its uses. "This is an electric cattle prod," he explained. "Anything that touches the current, receives a high voltage, but low current shock. It's not enough to kill, but it hurts like hell. Shall we begin, Dimitry?"

Dimitry clenched his teeth, but wasn't prepared for the pain that exploded into his side, when Mulenga struck him with the prod. He screamed in agony as the current began to sear his skin. He tried to move away from the pain, but his movement was restricted due to his restraints.

Mulenga felt Dimitry shy away from the contact and dragged the prod over his wet body, allowing the water to enhance its effects. For hours Mulenga tortured him with the prod, and he screamed until his voice became hoarse from his efforts. Whenever his skin would dry up, he would quickly be doused with a fresh bucket of water. Soon Dimitry learned the man's claims of knowing torture were not a boast.

His torturer was relentless in his assault of Dimitry's body, but had a sixth sense to know how much was too much. Mulenga would hold the prod repeatedly to the same spot, until his skin would blister and bleed from the contact. He somehow knew how much Dimitry could take before he passed out, and would restrain himself periodically, giving Dimitry the time he needed to recuperate.

When Dimitry finally felt the clasp on his wrists loosen, he fell to the ground in pain. His body was covered with burn marks and his shoulders were on fire from his time in the restraints. He panted softly as he looked around to see the armed guards in his cell. '_Patience Dimitry. Your time to escape will come_.'

Dimitry looked up at Mulenga, and smiled as the man began to walk out of his cell. "You didn't break me, Commander," he called out to the departing man.

When a guard pulled back on his arm to prevent him from following Mulenga, Dimitry fell hard into him. The guard kicked him repeatedly for his clumsiness, and then followed Mulenga out of the cell. Once all the guards had departed from his prison, Dimitry saw Mulenga smile at him from the door. "Tomorrow is another day, Dimitry," he heard the commander reply.

When the door to his prison cell closed, Dimitry looked down at his hand and smiled. He was able to palm the guard's keys during his fall. Once he found his clothes laying on the floor, he quickly pulled on his pants. As soon as he saw his shirt, Dimitry knew it wouldn't be of any use and tossed it into a corner. Every fiber of his being wanted to break out of his prison that very second, but his training refused to let him. He knew the guards would still be excited from the torture they had seen and would probably be more alert. He decided he would wait an hour before he escaped, and found a corner to rest his battered body.

Dimitry leaned against the wall with his shoulder, his body aching from his wounds. His training told him to get some sleep, but his back was too burned to lay on. As the fatigue took over his body, he sat down and leaned his side against the wall. His eyes closed from his exhaustion and Dimitry dreamed of ways to escape from his prison. When his dreams turned to getting revenge for his treatment, he smiled at the horrible things he wanted to do to Mulenga. Thoughts of his captor's demise, filled his body with happiness. Dimitry could feel his simple smile become a feral grin at the things he was imagining. The moment that happiness flooded through his body, he felt something unlock in his mind.

At first the memories came in a trickle. He remembered playing in the park with a tall brunette man. Dimitry tried hard to think who the man was, but it eluded him. The memory flashed to a older blonde woman. He sat in her lap, while she read him a book. Dimitry was confused where the image of this woman came from. He was trying to remember her, when the memory flashed again.

That's when he saw her. As soon as he saw her happy and smiling face come into his mind, he knew who it was...Elena. His sister. The moment he remembered her, Dimitry's mind became flooded with his repressed memories. He watched in despair as Elena's happy and smiling face became full of pain and terror. He remembered watching his sister die as she was violated in front of him, and knew it was his fault. His entire family was killed, because Volkoff wanted him. He was the reason they were all dead.

When he remembered the people he had killed and tortured for Alexi, Dimitry was disgusted with what he had become. He was a monster, and the things he had done were awful. But the worst memory, was the one that came last...the night Natasha died. Dimitry's heart broke when he remembered the knife cut into her throat. His hands were red from her blood, as he watched another woman he loved die in front of his eyes. He knew her death was also his fault. If she never met him, she would still be alive.

While he sat in his cell, staring at the door in front of him, he could feel the keys in his hands. They were his salvation from the hell he was in. Dimitry rose to his feet and walked to the cell door. He looked at the keys in his hand for the last time, and then tossed them through the bars in the window. He walked back to the wall he was leaning on, and once again took up his position against it. As he sat there in shame, he realized Anton was wrong. He didn't deserve a second chance. He deserved to suffer. He was a curse to everyone he loved and a monster to everyone he killed.

When he closed his eyes again, Dimitry knew he wouldn't try to escape. He would stay in his cell and atone for his sins. He would live, so he could suffer.

* * *

**(07-25-08) 8:13 pm LRA Base-Uganda**:**...23 y/o**

_Dimitry woke up surrounded by light. He was sleeping on the sofa, and the light on top of his head was blinding him. When he looked around, he was surprised to be back in his apartment in Moscow. __A few moments after his eyes opened, he knew it was just a dream. He smiled when he realized his body was still laying in a cell. 'Good. I still have a lot to suffer for.'_

_As he lay on his dream sofa, Dimitry tried to wake up. He hated being back in his old apartment. He could feel the happiness this place once gave him, and he didn't think he deserved to experience it again. He__ closed his eyes, and tried to will himself to wake up in his dirty prison. When his mind refuse to obey his commands, he was about to scream in frustration, when he heard the voices._

_"Hey baby brother. I missed you."_

_"How you doin, good looking? Miss me?_

_Once his eyes opened, his jaw dropped in surprise when he saw Elena and Natasha staring down at him._

_"You're not real," he managed to croak out softly._

_He saw the twin smiles on their faces falter, as they nodded their heads in agreement._

_"You're right, Dimitry," Elena answered. "We're not real, baby brother. But we still have something important to tell you."_

_Elena's words confused Dimitry. He got up from the couch and was about to ask her what she meant, when he heard Natasha speak._

_"It's time for you to forgive yourself, baby," Natasha said softly._

_When he heard why the women were there, Dimitry buried his emotions behind his training. Once his Agent mask was firmly in place, he turned towards the dream women in front of him, and coldly replied, __"I still have to atone for my sins, Natasha."_

_"This is not atonement, Dimitry," Elena cried "What you're suffering through is beyond punishment. No one deserves to suffer in this way. Especially not you, little brother."_

_"I FAILED YOU," Dimitry screamed back at his sister. "I failed to protect everyone I cared about. You all died, only because you knew me."_

_He stared into Elena's blue eyes before he continued, "I watched as you died in front of me. I saw the pain and terror in your eyes, but I was too weak to save you. Everything that happened to you, was only because Volkoff wanted to recruit me. I'M THE REASON YOU'RE DEAD, ELENA."_

_By the time he turned to look into Natasha's eyes, his training failed him, and he could feel the anger and pain erupt from within him. "You would still be alive, if you never met me, Natasha. Not only was I the cause of your death, it was my hands that KILLED YOU."_

_Dimitry tried to calm his rage, when he saw the tears falling from Natasha and Elena's eyes. He turned his back on them, when he realized even in his dreams he hurt the ones he loved. "You're wrong, Elena," he whispered to himself. "I deserve to suffer worse than this."_

_When he felt a tug on his shoulder, Dimitry tried to resist. He couldn't bring himself to face the two women again. He was tired of causing pain to the people he loved, and didn't want to continue even in his dreams. __He was surprised to be forcefully turned around, and was shocked when he saw Elena furiously glaring at him. "Are you done?," she asked coldly. "You were eight years old, Dimitry. You know what I remember? I remember a child who picked up a knife and fought against a grown man, to protect his sister. I didn't die, because I knew you. I died because an evil man made it happen. It's not your fault, Dimitry. I'm proud to have a brother who loves me so much."_

_Dimitry was about to answer his sister, when he felt Natasha grab him by the collar. When she forced him to stare into her blue eyes, he could see the anger behind them. "My death is not your fault, Dimitry," she yelled at him. "I remember how valiantly you fought to save me. Your hands may have held the knife, but it was Alexi that made you do it. I remember how you resisted against his command, and saw your body shake in agony for your efforts. My death is not your fault, baby. I'm proud the man I love would go through such lengths to protect me. The precious months I had with you, I wouldn't trade for anything, not even my life."_

_His heart broke when he heard Natasha's words, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. When he felt Natasha and Elena's arms wrap around him, he cried in their embrace, finally releasing the pain he held onto for so long. The longer they held him, the more he could feel the peace he had denied himself, and didn't want the feeling to end. __He was surprised when Elena pulled away from his embrace and smiled at him. She wiped away the tears on his face and said, "I love you, little brother. What happened to me was not your fault. I forgive you. Now its time to forgive yourself."_

_Dimitry saw his sister rise on her toes and softly kiss him on his cheek. "It's time for you to find your redemption, Dimitry."_

_His heart burst with happiness, when he looked into his sister's eyes. He loved her so much, and couldn't believe she was able to forgive him. __He was about to respond, when he felt Natasha slip into his arms. He looked down at her in surprise and watched as she pulled his lips against hers. The moment their lips touched, he could feel the love she felt for him pour through the passionate kiss._

_When she finally pulled away from him, he gasped for air and looked into her eyes in astonishment. "What?," she replied with a smirk. "You think I was going to give you a chaste kiss like your sister?"_

_Once he heard her amused reply, Dimitry couldn't stop the grin that erupted onto his face. He was about to answer her with a kiss of his own, when he saw the sadness that appeared in her eyes._

_"What's wrong, Natasha?" he asked fearfully._

_"Will you make me a promise, Dimitry?", Natasha asked him._

_He was shocked she would even have to ask. He would do anything for her. "Of course, baby," he answered quickly._

_Dimitry watched as the smile returned to her face and she gently caressed his face with her hand. "Promise me you will find another woman to love, Dimitry. A man like you deserves to be loved. Promise me you will allow a woman to once again take care of your beautiful heart."_

_He wanted to deny her. He wanted to scream he could never love another woman again. But as stared into her eyes, he couldn't say no to her. He didn't think he could ever find love again, but Natasha didn't need to know that. Not even if she was just a part of his dreams."I'll try," he said, hoping his answer would appease her._

_He saw Natasha smile at him and nod her head. "Good enough," she replied. "But no blondes, Dimitry. Try a brunette this time."_

_Even by the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes, Dimitry somehow knew she wasn't joking about the blondes. He was about to answer her, when he heard her say, "I love you, Dimitry. What happened to me, was not your fault. I forgive you. Now its time to forgive yourself._

_He was surprised when she kissed his lips briefly and stepped away from him, before saying, "It's time for you to find your redemption, Dimitry."_

_Dimitry didn't understand. Elena said the same thing to him a few moments ago. What redemption were they talking about?_

_"How?," he asked._

_He watched as Elena and Natasha looked at each other and smiled. The knowing look the two blondes directed at him, was beginning to irritate him. He __was about to ask how he could earn his redemption, when he felt both of their hands press against his chest. As h__e looked down at their smiling faces in confusion, Dimitry was stunned when they both shoved him and yelled, "WAKE UP AND SAVE HER."_

Dimitry awoke to the dim light in his cell, and immediately smelled the stench coming from his soiled clothes. As his eyes slowly grew accustomed to the light, he saw shadows move in front of him.

When he heard grunts and screams coming from inside his cell, he knew he wasn't alone and patiently waited for his eyesight to return. As the screams became louder, Dimitry realized they were from a girl. The rage awakened in his broken body, as he thought of what was being done to her.

Once his vision cleared, he saw two of his jailors in his cell. The first man was crouched across from him, and the second was standing in front of him, silently watching his friend. Dimitry heard the young girl shriek again, and desperately searched for her with his eyes.

When he finally saw her, he was surprised to see how young she was. She couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen years old. Her hair was dirty, but he could tell she was a blonde. He watched her as she struggled against the man on top of her, and cringed when he saw the guard slap her viciously.

The slap from the guard, turned the young girls head, and Dimitry saw her face press into the ground. When she realized he was also in the cell, he watched as she raised her hand towards him for help. His eyes stared into hers and he could see the terror on her face. The moment he saw the young girl plead for his help, he knew what he had to do.

Dimitry placed his hands beneath his body, and forced himself to stand. His muscles groaned in pain from the effort, but he made sure to remain silent. He had long ago learned to embrace the pain. When he rose to his feet he looked down at his wasted body, and shook his head in disgust. His once lean and muscular frame, was atrophied and broken. His now scrawny chest and limbs were covered with scars and bruises.

As he looked at the two men before him, Dimitry knew he had no choice but to kill them. He didn't like taking a life, but he didn't have the strength to fight both men. His decision made, he crept up to the man in front of him and snapped his neck from behind. He tried to catch the falling body, but he was too weak. Once the dead body thudded into the ground, Dimitry looked at the second guard and sighed in relief when he saw the other jailor was too busy to notice.

He patted the dead guards body for weapons, and found a pistol, a knife, and a set of keys. Dimitry pocketed the keys into his torn pants, and slipped the gun into the back of his waist. As he slowly walked closer to the guard and the girl, he saw the girl look at him in surprise. Dimitry lifted a finger over his lips, and was happy when the girl was quick to look away.

When he reached the guard, Dimitry covered the man's mouth with his hand, and slit his throat. He felt the guard struggle against him, and it took all of his strength to hold the man down. By the time the guard was dead, Dimitry was panting from his exertion.

As he crouched down and caught his breath, he quickly evaluated the young girl in front of him and was glad to see all her clothes were on. Satisfied the girl was safe, Dimitry searched the guard's body and found another pistol and knife. He looked at the weapons in his hands, and then reluctantly handed the knife to the girl. "Take it," he commanded.

He watched as the girl hesitantly rose from the floor and grabbed the knife from his outstretched hand. When he looked into her eyes, he was surprised to see the determination behind her blue orbs, and smiled when she gripped the knife tightly in her fist. '_Kid looks like a fighter_.'

Dimitry rose to his feet and walked to the prison door, his muscles aching with every step. The brief tussle with the guard had sapped a lot of his strength, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight. When he got to the door, he saw it was already opened, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He didn't want to waste time trying to find the right key, and was glad they could leave before someone noticed the missing guards.

As soon as they entered the hallway outside his cell, Dimitry turned to the girl and said, "Follow behind me, and don't run until I tell you to. Got it?" When he saw the girl nod in agreement, he motioned for her to follow him. He remembered the layout from his memories as Volkoff's son and knew exactly how to get to the exit. As he walked down the hallway, he gripped his stolen pistol firmly in his hands, his finger already on the trigger.

When they neared the door at the end of the hallway, Dimitry knew it would lead to a room used by the guards. They would have to clear the room, to reach the exit for the rebel prison. As he put his hand on the door knob, he looked back at the young girl and said, "Stay behind me. If I fall, run for your life. Got it?"

When he saw her nod, Dimitry could see the fear clearly on her face. Hoping to ease her worries he smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, little one. I won't let anything happen to you."

Dimitry didn't wait to see if his words had any effect. His body was slowly beginning to lose its strength, and he couldn't afford to waste any time. He opened the door in one quick motion, and let his years of training take over.

The moment he entered, Dimitry saw the room had five guards and immediately started shooting at the group of men. The element of surprise was on his side, and he was able to kill the men, before they could retaliate. When the last man fell down dead, Dimitry was quick to send the girl to search through the bodies. He tossed her a bag he found in the corner and told her to throw in all the weapons and money she found.

Dimitry gathered his strength, while he waited for the young girl to finish her assignment. He watched her as she reluctantly searched through the bodies, and once again admired her calm demeanor. '_Kids got heart. I'll give her that_.'

When he saw that she was done with her task, he motioned for her to hold on to the bag. He tossed his spent pistol to the ground, and pulled out the pistol he had behind his back. Taking a calming breath, Dimitry walked through the door that led them outside. As soon as he walked out, he saw a jeep come through the camp blockade. He counted five men inside, and worried about an extended shootout with so many men.

Dimitry looked down at the quiet girl beside him, and asked, "Do you know how to drive, little one?"

"A little," he heard her reply. "My dad and brother used to let me drive their cars around the block."

When he heard she could drive, Dimitry had an idea.

He watched as the jeep stopped a short distance away from them and the laughing rebels jumped out. He knew if he shot them now, the camp would be alerted to their presence, and the girl wouldn't be able to escape. Dimitry waited until the the men left the jeep, and started walking towards the prison cells, before making his move.

"When I give you the signal, I want you to run as fast as you can to that jeep, and drive out of here," he whispered to the girl.

"What about you?", he heard her ask.

Dimitry didn't want to scare her with the truth. He was going to die. That was the only way he could think to save her. "Don't worry about me, little one," he said with a smile. "I'll be fine."

When he saw the girl nod her head in agreement, he sighed quietly in relief, and turned his attention back to the oncoming rebels. When he saw they would soon be at the prison door, he closed his eyes, and activated his boost implant. '_Boost-Activate_.'

Dimitry immediately felt the adrenaline course through his body, infusing his tired muscles with new energy and strength. He smiled when he felt a portion of his old strength return to him. When he saw the rebels were almost upon them, he rushed out from his hiding spot and yelled, "Run girl."

His shout startled the rebels, and he grinned as he attacked the five men in front of him. The boost gave his weary muscles strength he didn't think he would ever have again, and he attacked the rebels with reckless abandon. The knives he acquired from the first two guards magically appeared in his hands, as he fought against the rebels before him. His hands and feet moved faster than the eye could follow, and his boosted body annihilated the men with blinding speed.

As soon as he felt the strain of the implant attack his wounded body, Dimitry knew he couldn't last much longer. His heart was pumping furiously from the added adrenaline, and he could feel it trying to beat out of his chest. When the last rebel fell dead at his feet, he finally allowed himself to drop out of the boost. The moment he did, his muscles crashed from their excessive exertion, and he fell to his knees in fatigue. Dimitry knew he would be found soon, but smiled when he thought the girl would at least get away. '_Good luck, kid_.'

Dimitry was about to lay his tired body on the ground, when he heard screeching tires approach him. He looked up in surprise and saw the girl reversing frantically towards him. '_What the hell is she doing_?,' he thought furiously.

When the jeep stopped next to him, Dimitry was shocked when the door opened and the girl yelled, "Hurry up and get in."

His body screamed in protest when he tried to rise to his feet, and he was barely able to stand on his wobbly knees. Dimitry grabbed the open door for support and threw his tired body into the jeep. As soon as he was in the car, the girl slammed her foot on the gas, and the jeep peeled out of the rebel camp. Once their escape was complete, he looked at the young girl and couldn't stop laughing when he realized they were still alive.

As they flew down the road from the rebel camp, Dimitry remembered some of the roads from his first visit, and directed the girl to a beaten path off the main road. When the jeep finally stopped, he turned to the girl, and saw the megawatt smile she directed towards him.

"You did good, little one," he told the girl kindly.

Dimitry was surprised when he heard her response.

"Why do you keep calling me little one?," the girl asked curiously. "I'm fourteen you know. I'm actually pretty tall for my age."

Dimitry shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. It's just an endearment used where I'm from."

"Where is that?", the girl asked.

"Russia," he answered.

When he saw her confused expression, he knew it was because of his accent. "I know a few languages," he tried to explain. "When I learned those languages, I learned to speak them with the proper accents."

Dimitry could tell the girl was still confused, but he didn't wish to elaborate. He didn't want to talk about his past, and already regretted bringing it up.

"What's your name?", he asked, hoping to move the conversation back to her.

"Jenny," she replied. "My name is Jennifer Davis."

"Where are your parents, Jenny?", Dimitry asked, already suspecting the answer.

When he saw Jenny hesitate to answer, Dimitry knew they must be dead.

"My parents and brother died in a car accident three months ago," Jenny said softly. "My dad's brother and his wife took me in. They love to do missionary work, and thought if I came with them on this trip, it would help take my mind off my loss. We were helping at a clinic in one of the villages, when the men came. They killed everyone they could see, and gathered all the children in their vans. I was brought here, right after they killed my uncle and aunt."

Dimitry could see the tears falling down her face, and he felt saddened for her loss. "Do you have anyone back home, that you can return to?," he asked hopefully.

When he saw her shake her head in response, Dimitry felt his heart ache for her loss. He knew what it was like to suffer as a child, and he didn't want to see this girl suffer as he had.

"Why did you risk your life for me?," he heard Jenny ask.

Dimitry wanted to laugh when he heard her question. What was he going to say? His dead sister and girlfriend came to him in a dream, and told him he could have his redemption if he saved her. Just thinking the words sounded preposterous to him. He couldn't even imagine what the girl would think, if he told her.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," he replied. "For now, just call it a gift."

He saw her nod her head slowly as her blue eyes bore into him. "Can I stay with you?" she asked hesitantly.

As soon as he looked into her pleading blue eyes, Dimitry knew he would look after her. "Yes," he replied. "Until you can find someone better, I will look out for you." He saw her eyes widen in surprise, as she smiled at him in gratitude.

"What's your name?," Jenny asked him politely.

Dimitry was about to answer, but stopped himself. He could hear Anton's words echo through his mind... "_This is my gift to you, Dimitry. A chance at a new life. You can become a new person, and forget about the sins of your past. Become the man, you want to be. Become someone you are proud of." _He didn't want to be Dimitry anymore. That man had failed everyone he loved, and now he wanted a fresh start.

As he closed his eyes, he thought of a new name, and was surprised when one popped into his head. Michael. He thought about the name, and decided he liked it. It was strong and powerful. Like the archangel Michael, he could protect people in his new incarnation.

"My name is, Michael," he replied softly.

Michael saw Jenny smile at him again, and couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Elena and Natasha. When he thought of the women he lost, Michael felt the pain in his heart return. If this girl was meant to be his salvation, he would make sure she was ready to face the world herself. He wouldn't let her be defenseless like Elena and Natasha.

"If I am to look after you, Jenny, then you must do something for me," he said commandingly.

Michael could hear the fear in Jenny's voice, when she replied, "What do you want me to do?"

Michael saw the knife he had given her laying on the floor of the jeep, and reached down to pick it up. He tossed the knife to her and said, "You have to learn how to survive."

* * *

**1973**: Stephen joins the CIA as a consultant

**1974**: Intersect project is initiated

**1977**: Stephen is assigned Mary as a handler

**1978**: Hartley is uploaded with the Volkoff identity; Intersect project ends; Stephen and Mary leave the CIA and get married

**1979**: Eleanor Faye Bartowski is born

**1982**: Charles Irving Bartowski is born

**1985**: Mary takes the Volkoff mission; Learns she is pregnant; Baby Bartowski is listed as dead at birth; Anton Kerilin is kidnapped by Volkoff

**1986**: Project Phoenix is initiated by Volkoff, in conjunction with his own Intersect

**1993**(8 y/o): Dimitry Bagrov is discovered by Volkoff; Dimitry joins Project Phoenix; Mary returns to Volkoff(Ellie=14 y/o, Chuck=11 y/o)

**1996**: Stephen leaves the children (Ellie=17 y/o, Chuck=14 y/o)

**2003**(18 y/o): Dimitry has his memories removed, and joins project Lazarus

**2005**(20 y/o): Dimitry receives the boost implant

**2004-2007**: Dimitry successfully completes 5 assassinations as X.

**2007**(22 y/o): Dimitry is used to experiment with the first memory upload glasses. His mission to Uganda goes wrong, and he is taken as a prisoner; Chuck Bartowski receives the Intersect from Bryce

**2008**(23 y/o): Dimitry escapes, trying to prevent a young girl from being raped in his cell.

**2009**: Chuck is kidnapped by the Ring and has false memories uploaded with the Intersect glasses

**2010**(25 y/o): Chuck is rescued; Michael meets Mary, Sarah, and Kate


	12. The Great Escape

**Chapter 12: The Great Escape**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.I tried to bring everyone back with a bang...hopefully I did it right. Please review.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(04-02-10) 9:41 am Orion Farmhouse:**

Eleanor Woodcomb walked into the control room in the sub-basement of the farmhouse and immediately saw her father sitting in front of a computer. She eagerly walked towards him, and was surprised when he turned around and motioned for her to be silent. When she saw the phone in his hand, she understood why she needed to be quiet and patiently waited for him to finish.

She was curious who her father was calling, and slowly walked closer so she could hear the conversation clearly. The moment her father began to speak into the phone, Ellie's jaw dropped in amazement when she heard his voice. '_Oh my god, he sounds like Chuck_.'

_"Daniel secure."_

_"Fisher secure."_

_"What the hell happened the other night, Chuck? I have a report from Nest about ten men tranqued at an extraction, and you and Kate being reported as missing."_

_"We found them, Daniel. Kate and I saw Bryce at the Virgin Islands, and followed him to a private beach house. As soon as we saw Sarah and Casey with him, we called Nest and requested backup. We were trying to ambush them, but they were somehow able to neutralize our entire support team. Bryce and Sarah got away from us, but we were able to keep Casey under surveillance. We're following him now. Eventually, he'll have to return to wherever Bryce and Sarah are."_

_"Do you need backup, little brother?"_

_"It's your call Daniel, but I think Kate and I should follow him ourselves. A couple is easier to blend in, than a team of Agents."_

_"Okay, Chuck. We'll do it your way, but I want regular updates. The Intersect will be ready in a few weeks, so we can't have you guys tailing Casey forever. Mueller still needs you to come in and run some tests, before you download the Intersect."_

_"I understand Daniel, but I need to get them. Give me as long as you can to go after them, and I'll do my best with the updates."_

_"Fine. You have three weeks, little brother. After that, we can send other Agents to continue tailing Casey, while you come home and get the download."_

_"Okay Daniel. Fisher out."_

Stephen pulled off the voice modulator and grinned at his daughter's astonished expression.

"What can I do for you, Eleanor?," he asked politely.

"Oh my god Dad, how are you able to sound like Chuck?"

Stephen picked up the voice modulator from his desk, and handed it to his daughter.

"That device allows me to mimic anyone's voice," Stephen explained with a grin. "I created it a few years ago, and it's saved my neck quite a few times."

"You used this device to trick me into thinking Chuck was in Paris, didn't you?," Ellie asked her father angrily.

Stephen's grin slipped when he saw his daughter's stern expression. He didn't like lying to her about Chuck, but he thought what he did was the best thing for her at the time. When he saw Ellie continue to glare at him, he tried to explain, "Yes I did, Eleanor. But you have to understand, I had to keep you out of it. If you started poking around into Chuck's disappearance, they could have killed you to keep you silent."

Ellie raised her hand to stop her father's explanation and said, "I know, Dad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you did what you thought was best, but no more secrets. Now that I know the truth, no more lying. Okay dad?"

Stephen smiled when he heard Ellie's reply, and felt relieved that she wasn't angry with him for lying about Chuck. "Okay, Ellie," he replied happily. "From now on, no more lies."

Ellie nodded in gratitude, before asking, "So, what are you going to do when that Shaw guy wants Chuck back in three weeks?"

She watched as her father shrugged his shoulders, before replying, "I don't know. I just needed to buy some time. Your mother told me Chuck had an extraction team with him at the beach house, and they had to tranq everyone that was there. All those guys should have reported in by now, and their headquarters was sure to know Chuck and Kate were missing. By calling in myself, I bought us some time until your mother gets back from Uganda."

Ellie shook her head when she heard her father's explanation, and was amazed at the numerous details he was keeping track of in his head. She would never have thought to call the Ring headquarters and pretend to be Chuck. Being a spy was more complex than she ever imagined, and she couldn't believe how many plans they had in motion. She still wasn't sure how they managed to keep track of all the truths and lies in their stories.

"How is the worm Mom planted in Volkoff's server coming along?", she asked curiously.

Stephen grinned when he thought about his clever program. The worm he supplied his wife was one of his finest creations, and it allowed them to siphon everything related to the Phoenix program off of Volkoff's servers. The program worked by slowly copying all the relevant files, forwarding them to his server at the farmhouse, and then automatically erasing its presence from the the servers when its task was complete.

"It's almost done," Stephen answered. "By the end of the day, we should have every file related to the Phoenix program, uploaded to my system down here. Once we have all the files, we can know everything that happened to your little brother."

Ellie couldn't keep the grin off her face, when she realized she would finally get to know about her youngest brother. When she saw her father mirror her grin, with one of his own, she asked, "What do you think he's like?"

"I'm not sure," Stephen answered sadly. "From the little I've read from the Phoenix files we already have on my server, he had a very difficult childhood. No child should ever have to suffer in that manner."

Ellie saw the tears forming in her father's eyes, and regretted asking her question. Ever since she learned of the truth behind her parent's disappearance, she knew how badly they felt for breaking up the family they always wanted to have.

"It's okay, Dad," she said softly. "We're all going to be together now. Whatever demons we face or problems that come up, we'll deal with it as a family."

Stephen allowed himself to smile when he heard his daughter comfort him. As he looked into her brown eyes, he was amazed by the depth of love and compassion he could see. Ever since she was a child, Ellie was obsessed with becoming a doctor. Now that she was one, he could see why she always wanted to become a physician. Every time he saw her, he saw a woman who cared so deeply about other people, she dedicated her life to make sure they were healthy and happy.

"Thank you, Eleanor," he replied. "You're right. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it as a family."

Ellie smiled when she saw her dad's face light up with hope. After learning the truth behind her parent's disappearance, she no longer wished to see them unhappy. They already sacrificed so much in their lives, it was time they had a chance to experience some happiness.

When she saw the time on the clock, Ellie knew she had to leave soon. Agent Barker would already be waiting for her by Chuck's cell.

"I have to go talk to Chuck, dad," she informed her father. "Will you be monitoring everything?"

Stephen nodded his head before saying, "Yes Eleanor. I'll be watching from here."

Ellie smiled at her father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking towards the door. Just before she reached it, she heard her father say, "Be careful, Eleanor. I know he's your brother, but right now he believes he's someone else. He could do anything to escape from our custody."

"I know, dad," Ellie replied. "That's why I asked Agent Barker to accompany me during my visit."

* * *

Ellie walked down the corridor towards the holding cells, and saw Agent Barker already waiting outside of Chuck's cell. She smiled as she approached him, and said, "Sorry for being late, Cole. I had to check in with my dad, before I came here."

"Not a problem, Dr. Woodcomb," Cole replied. "I just got here myself."

Ellie rolled her eyes, when she heard him use her title. "I thought we talked about that, Cole," she said in faux annoyance. "If we're all going to be living together, I think we need to skip all the titles. Don't you?"

Cole smiled when he heard Ellie's forceful reply. "I'm sorry, Eleanor," he said, with his hands raised in surrender. "You're absolutely right."

When he saw the brunette doctor about to open the door, Cole quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Please Eleanor," Cole said, as he explained his action. "The man in there is incredibly dangerous. I'll go in first and secure him with handcuffs. I want you to wait out here, until I call for you."

Ellie didn't like hearing her brother was dangerous, but she knew enough about his work with the Ring to know Cole was right in his assessment. When she nodded her head in agreement, she saw him pull a tranq gun out of his shoulder holster and motioned for her to do the same with the tranq gun she now carried.

Cole took a deep breath and waited for Ellie to place her hand on the scanner attached to the wall. Once her fingerprints registered, the door unlocked, and he entered the cell quickly. As soon as he was through the door, Cole saw Chuck sitting calmly at the only table in the room, and was surprised by how different he looked.

The Chuck he saw today, didn't look anything like the scrawny nerd he met a few years ago. The shirt he was wearing, clung to his body, and Cole easily see how defined his muscles were. From the report he read from Colonel Casey, Cole knew those muscles were more than just for show. The man in front of him, was an expert in hand to hand fighting, and he knew he had to keep his distance from him. As he looked into Chuck's eyes now, Cole saw the deadly glare of an Agent stare back at him, and it saddened him

The first time he met Chuck, Cole was impressed with the untrained nerd's abilities in the field. After years of working with cold hearted men and women, he was amazed Chuck could keep his innocence and still do his job effectively. When he learned about what happened to the poor man, Cole was disgusted with the things the Ring did to him.

As he got closer to the table, he saw Chuck look up at him, and said, "Hello Chuck. I have someone who would like to talk to you, but I need you to put on these handcuffs for me."

Cole pulled out a set of handcuffs from his jacket and waved them in front of Chuck. Once he was sure Chuck saw the cuffs he threw them at him and said, "Be a sport and cuff yourself to the table."

Chuck caught the handcuffs with one hand, and glared at the James Bond clone in front of him. Something about the man just irritated him, and he wanted to punch the grin off his smug face. When he saw the man cock back the gun, Chuck reluctantly cuffed his left hand to the table.

As soon as he saw the prisoner was secured, Cole returned his gun to his holster, and called out, "You're free to come in, Eleanor."

Ellie walked in when she heard Cole, and immediately made her way to the table her brother was sitting at. She sat down eagerly in the seat across from him, and said, "Hi Chuck. My name is Ellie. Do you know why you're here?"

Chuck could tell the woman was pleased to see him, but wasn't sure why. When he heard her question, he couldn't believe she would ask him that. Of course he knew. They wanted information on the Ring. "Of course I do," he answered smugly. "You want to interrogate me on the Ring. Go ahead. I won't tell you anything."

He was surprised when the brunette woman shook her head, and stunned when he heard her response.

"No, Chuck," Ellie said with a smirk. "I don't care about the Ring at all. We brought you here, so you could learn the truth."

Chuck was confused by this approach. This wasn't a technique he learned during his interrogation training. "What truth would that be, Ellie?", he asked her curiously."

Ellie smiled when she heard her brother's question and said, "The truth about who you are, Chuck. Your real name is Charles Irving Bartowski. You were kicked out of Stanford your senior year and lived with your sister and her boyfriend in Burbank. You worked with your best friend Morgan Grimes, as a Nerd herd supervisor at the local Buy More for five years. Three years ago, you received an email from Bryce Larkin, that contained the Intersect. You downloaded all the government secrets into your head, and then spent the next two years lying to your friends and family, as you began a double life as a CIA Agent. A little over a year ago, with your father's assistance, you were able to remove the Intersect from your brain and return to civilian life. The CIA and NSA removed the Agents they assigned for your protection, which eventually led to you being kidnapped by the Ring and having fake memories uploaded into your brain. They Ring knew about your ability to download the Intersect, and altered your memories, so you would work for them. We brought you here, so we could help you recover your real memories."

When the woman was done with her explanation, Chuck didn't know what to say. That was the craziest thing he ever heard of in his life. The CIA wanted to convince him he wasn't Charles Fisher? He couldn't even begin to wrap his brain around what he was hearing.

"So, all my memories are fake?", he asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Ellie replied. "Based on what we learned about the technology used to upload the memories, they took real memories you had and altered them to include the people they wanted. You really did spend five years living with your sister and her boyfriend. Just not with the man and woman you think of in your memories right now."

Chuck laughed when he heard her response. "If Eve isn't my sister, than who is?," he asked the brunette wryly.

Ellie saw the grin on her brother's face and matched it with one of her own. "Me," she answered.

When he heard the brunette woman's response, Chuck couldn't believe how ridiculous this conversation was getting. "You're claiming to be my sister?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yes," Ellie replied. "I'm your real sister, Chuck. I cared for you, after our parents were forced to abandon us. In a way, we helped raise each other."

"You don't really expect me to buy this crap, right?"

A part of her was sad Chuck didn't recognize her immediately. After the years she spent raising him on her own, she really hoped he would remember her. Ellie took a deep breath, and forced herself to do her job. It wasn't his fault his memories were suppressed.

Ellie pulled out the stack of files she brought with her, and put them on the table. The files had everything Chuck would need to know about himself, their parents, and his work with the government. She slid the files to her little brother, and said, "It's time for you to learn the truth, Chuck."

* * *

**(04-03-10) 1:46 pm On Route to Uganda:**

Kate turned in her leather seat, and felt the turbulence shake the plane once again. The interior of the Gulfstream V was dimly lit, but Kate could still make out the three other people on the plane. When her eyes took in the sleeping Devon, she shook her head as she recalled how Ellie was able to convince them to bring the Ken doll doctor along. '_Damn, that womans like a force of nature_,' she thought with admiration.

As her gaze moved away from Devon, Kate looked back to the blonde Agent sleeping in front of her. Ellie was adamant the woman needed rest, and forced her to take some sleeping pills before their flight to Uganda. The moment they sat in their seats, Sarah was knocked out from the medication she was given. Kate didn't mind. She wasn't looking forward to spending any time with her new rival, and was glad she could avoid the interaction for a little bit longer.

Everything was going smoothly on the trip, until Kate heard Sarah begin to mumble in her sleep. At first she tried to ignore the rambling from the sleeping woman, but the longer it continued, the more her curiosity grew. When she heard Chuck's name come from the blonde Agent's lips, her curiosity overcame her better judgement, and she focused all of her attention on Sarah's sleep talking.

For hours, Kate listened attentively to Sarah's innermost thoughts, and the things she heard confused her. She couldn't believe the woman in front of her was the legendary Agent Walker. Sarah Walker's name well known amongst the elite spies in the world.

As one of the best spies in the US government, Kate was well aware of who the heavy hitters in that group were. No one in the world stood above the blonde CIA Agent, and few Agents like Kate were able to stand beside her.

While she had never met Graham's wildcard enforcer, Kate heard stories of how incredible the blonde Agent was in the field. Her infiltration of the Nuclear weapons sale in Italy, was required reading for all new recruits in the CIA and NSA, and her mission to Kuwait, would have been a suicide assignment for almost any other Agent. From everything Kate knew about Sarah Walker, she was supposed to be a cold blooded killing machine, that only cared about the mission and its successful completion.

When she finally met the legendary Agent, Kate was surprised by their confrontation. She knew from her debriefing with Beckman, that Sarah was Chuck's handler and cover girlfriend, and didn't think the woman's feelings for Chuck were genuine. Agents were trained to separate their emotions during a mission, and she never once considered that Sarah might actually care about Chuck. She was shocked when Sarah threatened her away from him. She thought the blonde Agent was just marking her territory with him, and refused to be swayed by the woman's threat.

Her reaction in the control room at the farmhouse, shocked her more than she was willing to admit. Kate wasn't sure why she reacted in such a manner. She knew she had strong feelings for Charles Fisher, but wasn't ready to call it love. She only knew him for a few weeks, and wasn't even sure if he would still like her once his original memories came back. That thought was prevalent in her mind, when she heard Sarah mumble again.

"I would never hurt you, Chuck. Please believe me. I love you."

Kate shook her head when she heard the words. After hours of listening to Sarah mumble in her sleep, she heard the woman proclaim her love multiple times. Each time the proclamation was uttered from her lips, Kate was baffled by the blonde Agent's attachment to her former asset. Everything she knew about the deadly CIA Agent, screamed honor, duty, and the willingness to do anything to make the mission successful. Nothing in the reports she read, described a woman that was capable of falling in love.

As she stared into the sleeping face of the woman in front of her, Kate saw her face contort into a painful grimace and knew the woman was about to experience another nightmare. She was just about to lean in to hear any mumbling from Sarah, when she heard, "Hear anything interesting, Agent Cooper?"

Kate turned in surprise and saw Mary looking at her with an amused expression. She could feel her face turn red from embarrassment and was about to respond, when she saw the older woman pat the empty seat beside her. Unsure what to do, Kate reluctantly unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to sit in the empty seat across from Mary.

Mary watched the younger Agent slide into the seat in front of her, and smiled when she saw her red face.

"So, what did you learn with all your spying, Agent Cooper?," she asked curiously.

"Ahhh...spying, Ma'am?"

Mary couldn't contain her laughter, when she heard the younger woman's reply.

"Please sweetie," she said with a smile. "I was spying long before you were out of diapers. I know when someone is spying, and you certainly weren't doing a good job of hiding your surveillance on Agent Walker."

Kate felt her face turn bright red in embarrassment, and cursed herself silently for her poorly hidden surveillance of the blonde Agent. When she looked into Mary's eyes, she thought again about lying her way out of her predicament, but something told her it wouldn't work. She knew she needed to tell the truth, and took a deep breath before saying, "She's in love with Chuck."

Mary's lips twitched with a smile, as soon as she saw the hesitation on the younger woman's face. She knew Kate was trying to decide whether to lie or not, and was happy when the younger woman chose to tell the truth.

"I know," Mary said in agreement with Kate. "She's been in love with him for a very long time, but wasn't brave enough to admit it to herself. By the time she realized how she really felt, she was already on her next mission, with orders not to contact Chuck or Ellie. She never even knew that he was kidnapped by the Ring."

Kate was surprised Mary was so aware of the situation. From the little she knew of the Bartowski family history, Mary and her husband both abandoned their children at a young age. While she was now aware of their reasoning for doing such a thing, she wasn't sure how the woman was so well informed about her son's love life.

"You know?," she asked in surprise. "How can you be sure? From everything I know about Sarah Walker, it doesn't make sense that she would throw away her career to fall in love."

It pained Mary to know why Kate asked her if she was sure. Being absent from your children's lives for over a decade, doesn't make you mother of the year, and it definitely doesn't give you any insights on what your children like, dislike, and hold most dear to them.

"I heard their story from Ellie," she replied honestly. "I know I just came back into her life, but I know my daughter is a great judge of character. She was like that, even as a young girl, and she's absolutely convinced that Sarah is madly in love with Chuck."

Kate would have been stunned by Ellie's assessment of the legendary Sarah Walker, if she hadn't spent the past six hours confirming the same thing herself. Now that she knew the blonde Agent had genuine feelings for Chuck, she began to wonder if those feelings were reciprocated. Afraid of the answer, Kate still found the courage to ask, "Does Chuck love her too?

Mary knew she was about to hurt the younger woman, but she didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes, Kate," she replied. "He does love her. Ellie tells me, he fell in love with her, moments after they first met. From the mission reports I read, the way he risked his life as an untrained civilian, shows how deep his affections for her really go."

When Kate heard about Chuck's feelings for Sarah, it hurt worse than she thought it would. A large part of her was hoping he would give her a chance. She was tired of being a spy, and after years of faithful service to her country, she was ready to retire from active field work. The only thing that stopped her from resigning from her job, was she had no one to come home to.

After the death of her grandfather, she had no one in this world that really knew who she was. She was tired of being alone, but couldn't find someone worth settling down for. Not until she met Chuck. The brief time she spent with Charles Fisher, gave her hope that someone worthy of her love, existed in the world. But that hope died, when she realized Chuck would never pick her. If Mary was right, he was already in love with Agent Walker, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kate was startled out of her personal thoughts, when she heard Mary ask, "How do you feel about my son, Kate?"

The question took her by surprise. Considering what the older woman already knew about Sarah and Chuck, she didn't understand why her feelings mattered to the woman? Unsure why she was saying it, Kate took a deep breath and answered the question truthfully.

"I don't know how I feel about him," she said. "The man I briefly met and have strong feelings for, doesn't really exist. I don't know what Charles Bartowski is like, but Charles Fisher is the most incredible man I ever met."

"So, you don't love him?", Mary asked the younger woman directly.

Kate didn't know what to say. She thought about the question and tried to be honest to herself. The moment she realized the truth, she looked into Mary's eyes and shook her head in response.

"No," she answered truthfully. "I don't think so. Not right now. I don't really know who he is, but if Bartowski is anything like Fisher, then he would be a man I could fall in love with."

Kate could feel Mary appraising her and looked into the older woman's beautiful brown eyes. She was confused why the older Agent was so insistent to talk to her. If Mary was already aware of Sarah and Chuck, why was she going out of her way to befriend her?

"Why did you insist on bringing both of us?," Kate asked Mary pointedly. "We could have easily stayed at the farmhouse, with orders not to talk to Chuck until his memories returned. You didn't need to bring either one of us, let alone both of us on this mission."

"You're right, Kate," Mary replied honestly. "I didn't need to bring either one of you. When I saw you and Sarah hovering over Chuck on our trip back from the Virgin Islands, I knew both of you cared for him deeply and figured one of you was bound to become a permanent fixture in this family. I was just hoping to get to know the two of you a little better."

When Kate heard Mary's reply, it was her turn to be amused.

"So, you're trying to decide which one of us you want as a daughter in law?", she asked wryly.

Mary grinned at her assumption, before replying, "No Kate. That decisions not mine. That's between Chuck and the woman he decides to marry."

The two women grinned at each other, and Kate could feel her initial tension over the conversation melt away. She was about to ask Mary a question, when both of the women heard Sarah talk loudly in her sleep.

"It never happened Chuck. Please believe me. I would die before hurting you."

The two women looked at each other, after Sarah's mumbling died down again. It was obvious to both of them, how much pain the blonde Agent was feeling in her dreams and they couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Now that you know Sarah's feelings are real, what do you plan to do about it?," Mary asked.

Kate already knew what her answer would be. A part of her still cared for Chuck, but if Sarah and him truly loved each other like Mary believed, she wouldn't try to break them up. She didn't want to find love like that.

"Nothing," she replied. "Once Chuck gets his memories back, it won't really matter. If he loved her before, he will love her now."

Before Mary could reply, they heard the pilot's voice coming over the intercom, informing them they would be landing soon. She watched as Kate returned to her seat, and was impressed with the young Agent's strength of character. '_I'm not done with you yet, Kate_,' she thought to herself. _'I still have another son_.'

* * *

**(04-07-10) 8:31 am Village 6 hours outside of Gulu:**

Jenny flipped open her knife and cut into the sugarcane in her hand. The sharp edge of the blade, dug into the cane, until she had a large piece separated from the body. She used her teeth to rip the piece off into her mouth, and slowly began to chew on the sugary roots.

When the juicy sweetness erupted in her mouth, Jenny felt herself smile in delight. The delicious grass was one of the few things she liked about her new home. She sighed as she thought how much her life changed in the past few years.

At first she hated her time in Uganda. The memory of losing her uncle and aunt, still haunted her dreams and Jenny was ashamed she wasn't nicer to them.

After the death of her family, her Uncle Mark was kind enough to take her in. She had seen him twice in her life, and was reluctant to leave her home with him. She remembered getting into his car after the funeral, and hating him for taking her away from the only home she knew.

When they reached his home in Chicago, she went out of her way to be rude and disrespectful to her uncle and aunt. After a few weeks of throwing irrational tantrums, Jenny was surprised to learn how caring and patient they were. They never yelled at her or punished her for her outburst. Her aunt even took a leave of absence from her job, to stay at home and comfort her. Eventually she grew weary of her own behavior and was embarrassed over her childish antics.

It was her embarrassment over her actions, that led her to accept their invitation to Uganda. Her uncle and aunt were devout Catholics that believed in helping those who were less fortunate than them. Their trip to Uganda was planned months before her arrival, and Jenny hated having them change their plans because of her. When she agreed to join them, they were thrilled by her decision, and assured her how much she would enjoy helping others.

Her first few days in the torrid Ugandan heat and with the lack of modern facilities in the village they were in, made her long for her bedroom in Chicago. Her outlook over her situation changed, when her aunt urged her to to volunteer at the clinic in the village.

The doctor that worked there was eager to have an extra assistant, and gladly allowed her to assist with the patients. From the moment she began her internship, Jenny was amazed by the things she learned. She found she enjoyed healing people and would spend hours every day assisting the doctor.

Her curiosity was evident to the man she was helping, and he went out of his way to teach her how to bandage a wound, treat cuts and and broken bones, and even which plants and herbs could be used to treat minor maladies.

By the time their six weeks in Uganda were complete, Jenny was amazed by how much she enjoyed her work at the clinic. She couldn't believe how much she would miss her new friends, and almost didn't want to return to her life in Chicago.

When the villagers learned the family would be leaving, many of the people they helped and became friends with, gathered together to wish them a safe journey home. That's when the rebels came.

Jenny remembered being stunned by the brutality of their arrival, and couldn't believe how mercilessly they killed the men and women in the village. Her aunt and uncle tried to protect her from the vicious rebels, and paid for it with their lives.

After she saw both of them gunned down in front of her, Jenny remembered the fear that overtook her body. She thought she would be joining her guardians in death, and was surprised when she was gathered with the other children and put into a van.

When they arrived at the rebel camp, two guards quickly separated her from the other children, and she somehow knew what they wanted from her. She was old enough to know what rape was, and from the way they were looking at her, she knew what they intended to do.

Once they brought her into the prison cell,one of the guards threw her to the floor, and quickly mounted her. She tried to fight against the man on top of her, but he was too big. Her fists felt as if they were being pounded into a brick wall, and she feared he would soon do the horrible things she was imagining. She thought nothing could save her from her plight, until she saw Michael.

The moment she saw him rise to his feet, she couldn't believe how frail and battered he looked. She feared he wouldn't have the strength to help her, and was stunned when he was able to kill both of the guards.

By the time they got outside the camp, Jenny couldn't believe they were both alive. Michael had been amazing. It shocked her to see how lethal his frail body was in their escape. In that brief time she spent with him, she was surprised how safe she felt around him.

Once they were able to park the jeep, the reality of her situation hit her, and she was afraid of what was going to happen to her. She had no passport, no money, and no one to go back home to. With the death of her uncle and aunt, she was now completely alone. In her desperation, she asked Michael if she could stay with him, and was stunned when he agreed to look after her.

Their first few days together, were spent constantly hiding. Michael worried the LRA rebels would come after them, and never let them stay in one place for long. But a week after their escape, they finally learned some good news. Mulenga's attack on Otala did not go unnoticed by the President of Uganda. He was furious that one of his General's was killed in his own house, and after months of negotiations with the African Union, he was able to convince them to assist his soldiers in attacking LRA camps across the country.

The rebel forces were so busy hiding from or fighting with the Ugandan army and their allies, they had little time to come looking for Michael and her. That little bit of good news, finally allowed the pair to settle in one of the villages they came across. For two years they lived in a village that was a few hours outside of Gulu.

At first Jenny hated living there. She constantly felt the fear of the rebels returning for them and had nightmares of their arrival almost every night. She tried to keep her problems to herself, but one day Michael walked in on one of her panic attacks. She could see the anger in his eyes, when he saw her crying in fear, and was stunned when he told her it was time to begin her training.

Her entire world changed, once her training began. Michael would spend hours teaching her how to fight with knives and her own hands and feet. The more she learned, the more empowered she felt and soon her nightmares began to dwindle. After a few months of just teaching her, Michael was finally able to regain his own strength, and her training began to include sparring matches with him.

The first time he told her to fight against him, she was scared to death of getting hurt. She had seen Michael fight when he could barely stand, and didn't want to face him when he was healthy. The sparring session lasted over two hours, and Jenny learned that Michael was a great teacher. He rarely hit her with any of his parries, but made sure she always followed through on any blows she landed against him. By the time their training ended that day, Jenny couldn't believe how successful her attacks had been. Even Michael was complimentary of her skill level. After only a few months of training, she was surprised how well she did against a trained opponent like Michael and was already looking forward to their next sparring session.

The past two years, her life became simple. Her time with Michael, was different from anything she ever experienced before. The things he taught her, gave her a confidence she never had in her life, and she loved feeling like that. She shuddered to think what would have happened to her, if he never came into her life.

During their time together, Michael's role in her life evolved from savior, to friend, to teacher, and now family. When she looked at him now, she saw a brother. A dull, overprotective, and boring brother, but still family. After two years of living with him, she learned Michael wasn't the most talkative person she ever met in her life, but the way he cared about her and looked out for her, Jenny knew he considered her family too.

Now that she was sixteen and trained, Michael finally relented in letting her be a guide to the tourists that came to their village. As a native English speaker, Jenny was able to relate with them easily, and that led to good tips when they left. Michael didn't like her working but agreed she could do it a few days a week. They both knew they needed the money, if they ever wanted to get out of Uganda.

Michael found a man in Kampala that could get them fake passports and papers to get out of the country, but demanded $15,000 as payment. After selling the jeep and the weapons they stole from the LRA rebels, Michael was able to put together $7,800. Once he was able to get the rest of the money, he told her they would leave the country and start new lives.

While she was happy with their lives right now, Jenny longed to return to the luxuries she grew up with. She missed indoor plumbing, clean water, fast food, hanging out with friends, and most shockingly, school. Between the things she learned from the doctor she briefly interned with, and the things Michael taught her, Jenny realized how much she liked being a student.

Her daydreaming came to an end, when she saw the jeep pull into the village. A car like that, usually had foreigners, and that meant money. Jenny looked around and saw some of the other guides talking amongst themselves, and knew they hadn't noticed the car yet. Not wanting them to beat her to the tourists, she threw down the sugar cane in her hand, and ran towards the approaching vehicle.

As soon as she saw the jeep stop, Jenny was surprised by the three women that got out. All three of them looked like they could be models out of a magazine, and she was confused why they would be in a poor village like hers. When the blonde woman noticed her, Jenny flashed her a megawatt smile and said, "Hi, my name is Jenny."

* * *

**(04-04-10) 10:02 pm Outside The LRA Base-Uganda**

Sarah looked at her watch and sighed in frustration when she realized it was two hours since the last time Mary and Kate checked in.

Once they met Jenny, they asked her for a guide that could take them to an LRA camp. When they found out she was aware of a camp that was once quite large and housed many prisoners, they tried to buy the information from her. The girl was more than willing to sell the information, but couldn't provide accurate directions. The base was located within a maze of criss crossing roads, and they would get lost in the jungle, before they ever found it.

When Jenny assured them the camp would only be a six hour drive from the village, they reluctantly decided to take her with them. Midway through their trip, they realized their guide's memory of the camp's location wasn't as accurate as she originally thought. After nearly four extra hours of driving, they were finally able to find the road that led to the rebel camp.

As soon as they discovered the camp, Mary and Kate left the jeep to go in on foot. Mary had no intention of taking the kid into the camp with them, and since it was Sarah's turn to stay with the jeep, she was given the added task of babysitting the younger blonde.

Sarah closed her eyes, and prayed this mission would be over soon. They had been in Uganda for four days now, and still hadn't found the LRA camp that held Mary's son. All the leads they were given, either ended in camps that were destroyed, or camps that moved because of raids from government forces. She hoped this time they would find the information they were looking for, so she could finally get back to Chuck.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Jenny moving around next to her. Turning to face the young girl, Sarah was surprised to see how apprehensive she looked. Hoping to ease her fears, she said, "Don't worry, Jenny. I'm sure we'll be out of here soon. The last time I spoke to Mary, she said the commander of the base was on his way back, and would be able to answer any of her questions."

Jenny was startled when she heard Sarah's voice. She wasn't worried about the rebels. After the President's attack on the LRA camps, she knew the majority of the rebels were either dead or escaped into the DRC or Sudan. Those few that remained in Uganda, were little more than thugs for hire now. It's the reason she agreed to take them to the camp she escaped with Michael. She knew the camp barely contained any soldiers and wasn't worried. The thing that was worrying her, was the time.

Her memory of the camp's location wasn't as accurate as she thought, and they spent hours longer than she intended getting here. She was worried if they didn't get back soon, Michael would get home from Kampala and see the note she left for him. If he found out she was taking someone to the rebel camps, she couldn't even begin to imagine how angry he would be. Jenny didn't want to upset him, but when the women agreed to pay her $2,000 to guide them there, she couldn't resist.

"I'm not worried," Jenny replied quickly. "At least not of the rebels."

She thought the last part was too quiet for the older woman to hear, and was surprised when Sarah raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You're definitely worried about something. If its not the rebels, what is it?"

Jenny cursed to herself silently for breaching the topic. She couldn't think of a lie that would make sense, and decided to answer with the truth. "I'm worried if we're here too much longer, my brother might come looking for us."

"Your brother?", Sarah asked in surprise. "I thought you said he was a teacher in Kampala."

Jenny almost laughed when she remembered the lie she told the three women. Michael warned her to never tell anyone the truth about him, so she came up with different jobs for him, when the need arose. This time she used teacher. It wasn't really a lie. He did teach her every day. "He should be back soon," she replied. "If he finds out I'm out here, he's going to be pissed."

Sarah nodded her head in understanding. "Hopefully we won't be out here too much longer," she replied.

When she saw Jenny go back to staring at her watch, Sarah began to feel her own frustrations rise again. She knew she needed to distract herself, and pulled out her knives to make sure they were clean. As soon as the knives were out of their sheath, Sarah noticed how intensely Jenny was admiring them.

As she watched the young blonde ogle the knives, Sarah couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. "Would you like to see something?", she asked the girl.

When Jenny nodded her head enthusiastically, Sarah picked up a knife and began to twirl it on her palm. She performed a few tricks she learned over the years, and smiled when she saw Jenny watching her every move. A part of her was reminded of how eager she was, when her father began to teach her how to use a knife.

Sarah noticed Jenny's tension melt away with her demonstration and thought she would teach her some tricks, to pass the time. "Would you like me to show you how to use a knife?," she asked the young girl.

The eager grin on the young blonde's face, was answer enough for Sarah, and she offered the knife, hilt first to Jenny. "Be careful, Jenny," she warned. "The blade is sharp."

Jenny grasped the knife in her hands, and couldn't stop smiling when she heard Sarah's warning about the blade. Before the older woman could object, she began to spin the knife furiously in her hand. She knew how to do some of the tricks Sarah had done, and deftly executed the ones she knew. When her routine was complete, she flipped the blade around her hand and handed the knife back to Sarah.

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise as Jenny completed her routine, and she was impressed with young blonde's ability to wield a knife. When she saw Jenny hand her the knife, she grinned at the cocky look on the young blonde's face. "I take it, you've trained with a knife already," she smirked to the younger woman. "Who taught you?"

Jenny smiled and shrugged her shoulders before saying, "I picked it up from my brother. He thought it would be a useful skill for me to know."

Sarah nodded in agreement with the necessity of the skill set, but was surprised that she learned it from her brother. Teachers usually didn't have the ability to teach a sixteen year old how to handle a knife like a trained SEAL. The more she thought about it, the more Sarah realized Jenny's brother was probably a mercenary or a soldier of fortune.

Before Sarah could respond to her companion, her comm link suddenly came on.

_"Mary secure."_

_"Sarah secure."_

_"Everything okay with you guys, Mary? You missed your last check in."_

_"I'm sorry about that, Sarah. I don't want these guys to know we have our comms, so I turned everything off. They've been watching us pretty closely, and I just got a free chance to contact you. The base commander should be here soon. Be careful where you are sweetie. I'm not sure why, but something seems off to me. The guards suddenly seem to be more alert now."_

_"Should I come get you guys, Mary?"_

_"Not yet sweetie. I need to know if the commander knows anything. I'll contact you as soon as I can."_

_"Okay Mary. Be safe. I'll be ready in case you need me. Sarah out."_

Sarah was about to inform Jenny of her conversation with Mary, when she saw something move in the rearview mirror. She gently opened the car door, scanning the mirrors for any sign of an intruder. Just before she stepped out of the jeep, she saw a large man appear in the mirror and he had a gun pointed at her. She raised her hands in surrender, when she saw two more men appear behind him. _'Looks like I'll be seeing Mary, sooner than she expected_.'

* * *

**(04-05-10) 3:15 am LRA Rebel Camp-Uganda:**

Mulenga walked through his former camp and missed the power he once held in his grasp. After the bombing of Otala's house, he assumed things would go back to normal. The President was known as a weak man, and he never once suspected the man would gather such a large army against them.

The LRA had loyal supporters amongst the men in women in the African Union, and Mulenga was kept informed of the President's desire to supplement his troops with the soldiers sent by the AU. For months his people were able to deny the President's requests, but the man was more resilient than anyone suspected. When Mulenga learned the President would soon receive his troops from the AU, he did everything in his power to remove all traces of his involvement in the death of the General. That little act prevented the Ugandan forces from directing their attack primarily against him.

Days before the Ugandan troops declared war against the LRA camps in the country, Dimitry was able to escape from his prison cell. Mulenga was furious when he learned the man was no longer in his custody. In all his years of torturing people, he only met a few men who had the strength of will to endure his administrations. None of them lasted as long as the young Volkoff. It angered him that he never broke the proud assassin, and believed he needed to be broken, so others could know the consequences of going against him.

When he learned of Dimitry's disappearance, Mulenga was set to unleash all his soldiers to find the missing man. Unfortunately, thats when the attack by the Ugandan army and their allies began. His forces were so overwhelmed against the superior manpower and weaponry they faced, he had no opportunity to send men to look for Dimitry. Within a few months the war against the Ugandan troops, took a heavy toll on the rebels. General Kony was able to gather the remaining troops in the country and lead them into the DRC and Sudan. He was instructed to follow with the soldiers loyal to him, but Mulenga refused.

The rebels were being hunted by the African Union through multiple countries, and Mulenga knew if he wanted to survive, he was better off staying in Uganda. He turned his men into mercenaries and moved his base of operations to a new location. His independence from the LRA forced Mulenga to pursue opportunities he never thought of before. His fortunes had risen since his departure from the rebels, and Mulenga would soon have power that would dwarf what he wielded in the LRA.

After two years of being unable to search for Dimitry, he had given up any hope of capturing him again. By now, he figured Volkoff's son, would be long gone from the country. He was shocked when he received a call from the men he left stationed at this camp. He couldn't believe Dimitry's mother had come looking for him. If she was here, then maybe Dimitry was as well. Mulenga smiled as he thought what he could get from Volkoff, if he captured the man's wife and son.

When he saw the prison cell approaching, he knew his men had already secured the prisoners. As he walked into the tiny room, Mulenga immediately saw that his prisoners were all women and was surprised by the revelation. '_This should be interesting_.'

* * *

Kate looked around their tiny cell, and knew escaping wouldn't be too difficult. The lock on the cell door was ancient, and she knew any of the Agents in the room, could easily pick it. Based on the information they already knew about the camp, she had no doubt the three Agents could leave when they wanted.

Once they found the road to the camp, Mary decided they needed to do some recon before making their presence known to the rebels. After an hour of surveilling the camp, they determined it was severely undermanned. Despite its large size, they could only see ten to eleven guards patrolling the grounds. When they were certain they could handle any threat that might come from the men at the camp, they made their presence known to the soldiers.

The man in charge of the camp was surprised when they just walked through the main entrance, and they were easily able to get him to contact his superior about Mary's missing son. They were informed that the man's commanding officer was glad to discuss the details regarding the prisoner, and told them he would be arriving at the camp soon.

Everything was going smoothly, until the sudden arrival of Sarah and Jenny. As soon as both of them were brought into the camp, Mary and Kate went from guests to prisoners. The four of them had been handcuffed and put into the cell they were in now. At first she tried getting the guards to explain their actions, but none of them would respond to any of her questions.

The four women had been quietly sitting in their cell for the past two hours, and still no one had come in to talk to them. Kate was slowly getting frustrated with the wait. Being in the prison cell reminded her of her time in Panama, and she couldn't wait to get out of the room. As she felt the panic begin to rise within her, Kate used her training to quickly bury the emotion. She took several deep breaths, and soon had her emotions back in control.

Satisfied she was once again in control of her actions, Kate finally noticed the fear in Jenny's eyes. She sighed when she realized what the poor girl must be thinking. As trained Agents, she knew Sarah and Mary had also determined their threat level was currently minimal. Unfortunately, the girl lacked their training and didn't know the women could leave whenever they wanted. Hoping to ease the young girl's fears, she said, "Everything is going to be okay, Jenny. I promise. We won't let anything happen to you."

Jenny nodded her head in appreciation of the woman's kind words and replied, "Thank you, Kate."

She was surprised when she saw Sarah smile at the girl and nudge her gently with her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about her, Kate," she heard the blonde Agent say to her. "Get her a knife in her hands, and I doubt anyone would want to mess with her.

When she saw the two blondes smile at each other, she wondered how good the girl's knife skill really was. She was about to ask, when the door to their cell opened, and a large man walked in. Kate didn't need her training to know this was the camp Commander. The way the three men that followed him into the room acted, it was clear to everyone, the large man was in charge.

She saw him walk up to where they were sitting on the ground, and sit in a chair that one of his men magically provided for him.

"Hello ladies," the man said politely. "My name is Commander Benjamin Mulenga. I believe you wanted to speak to me."

Before she could think to reply, she heard Mary say, "Hello Commander, my name is Mary. We would like to talk to you about a prisoner you might have in your possession."

Mulenga turned his head towards Mary, and smiled. "Yes Mary," he replied. "My man told me who you were looking for. Your son was once a prisoner in this very camp. I congratulate you on raising such a strong man. I have never met anyone who could endure as much pain as Dimitry."

Mary masked her anger at hearing Mulenga talk about torturing her son and asked, "Where is he? Where's my son?"

"I have no idea where your son is, Mrs. Volkoff", Mulenga answered politely. "He escaped from my custody two years ago. Now that I have you, I hope he will return in exchange for your life."

When she heard him call her Mrs. Volkoff, Mary was stunned. Why would he call her that? She shook her head before responding, "No, Commander Mulenga. I'm not married to Alexi Volkoff."

Mulenga's eyes widened in surprise, when he heard her answer. "You're not, Mary Volkoff?", he asked her angrily.

When he saw Mary shake her head, Mulenga was confused by her response. If she wasn't married to Volkoff, than why would she try to claim his son as her own? He brought an army with him, hoping he would have a chance to capture Volkoff's wife. With her in his possession, he was planning to finally have access to the weapons he needed.

Before he could think to question her further, one of his men ran into the room and whispered into his ear. He looked up in astonishment when the man was finished, and asked, "Are you sure?"

As soon as Kate heard Mulenga question his guard, everyone in the room could hear the sounds of grenades exploding outside the prison cells. She knew the camp was being attacked, and immediately thought to reassure Jenny about their situation. She was surprised when she saw the young girl smiling. It almost seemed as if she knew who was attacking the camp.

Kate noticed Mulenga was furiously asking his guard for information and leaned towards the young blonde and whispered, "Do you know who's out there?"

Jenny smiled at the brunette woman's question and replied, "Michaels here."

Kate was stunned when she heard her reply. She remembered that was the name Jenny used for her brother. "Your brother is attacking the camp?," she asked incredulously.

She saw the young blonde smile and nod in response to her question, and was about to ask another question, when the sound of gunfire echoed from the hallway outside their cell. Whoever was coming towards them, was almost here. When she looked at the faces of Mulenga's three guards, Kate wanted to laugh when she saw the fear in their eyes. '_I wonder who this brother is? Sounds like he could be interesting_.'

The moment the mysterious man entered the cell, Kate gasped in surprise. She could hear similar sounds erupt from the lips of Mary and Sarah, and immediately knew why. The man that was standing in front of them looked like a lot like Chuck. The two weren't identical, but there was no mistaking they were brothers. '_Looks like we found Mary's son_.'

Michael walked into the cell, and his eyes immediately searched for Jenny. He found her sitting next to three women, and his eyes blazed with fury when saw that her hands were bound. He was furious with the three women for bringing a child to a rebel camp, but buried his emotions with his training. Before he could deal with the women and their stupidity, he would first have to deal with Mulenga.

Walking up to the rebel Commander, he flippantly said, "I see we meet again, Mulenga."

Mulenga smiled when he saw Michael, standing in front of him. "I thought I would never see you again, Dimitry," he replied to the younger man.

Michael shook his head when he heard his old name. "It's over, Mulenga," he said commandingly. "I came to kill you, and you caught me. For an entire year you tortured me relentlessly. How much more do you need for your revenge?"

"It's not about revenge anymore, Dimitry," he replied. "We are killers, you and I. The predators of the human species. Do you know what happens to a predator when he stops killing? He becomes the prey. If I fail to punish you for your attempt on my life, my men will begin to think I'm weak, and I would become their prey. So you see, I need to kill you for your crime. The pain you will endure, is just a bonus for me."

Michael knew he could take all the men in the room, but feared what would happen if an errant bullet struck Jenny or one of the other women. He couldn't risk letting anything happen to the innocent women. If Mulenga wanted only him, then maybe he could get them out safely. He smiled at the Commander and said, "I don't want to hurt you, Mulenga. Let the women go and I'll stay with you."

Mulenga shook his head in response. "I don't think so, Dimitry," he replied happily. "You came here for one of these women. Whichever one she is, she is important to you. As long as I have them in my possession, you won't try to escape. Once we get you to the new camp, we can finally get back to all our long talks."

Michael had to stop his body from shuddering, when he recalled what their talks were like. He tried one last time to reason with the Commander, and said, "You don't need to do this, Mulenga."

"Of course I do, Dimitry," Mulenga smirked. "You will help me show the people of Uganda, the punishment for coming after me."

Michael couldn't contain his laughter at the man's insane reply. "You're crazy, Mulenga. You think the people of Uganda give a rats ass about a has been like you? You have maybe two dozen rebels left from your glory days. Your LRA friends are being hunted like dogs, everywhere they go in Africa, and you have no power left to speak of."

When he saw Mulenga smile at his calculated insults, Michael was surprised by the man's calm demeanor. From the time he spent with the Commander, he knew the man was very intelligent, but had a vicious temper. He watched as Mulenga pulled out a small black bag from his pocket and toss it to him. The moment the bag was in his hand, Michael knew what it contained...blood diamonds.

Once he saw the recognition in Michael's eyes, Mulenga said, "The diamonds have allowed me to finance my own mercenary army. Do you know what else, those diamonds can help finance?"

Michael was stunned when he realized what the man was talking about. He remembered from their talks, how much the man hated the President of Uganda and wished he could have the job."You want to buy the Presidency," he answered in shock.

Mulenga smiled and nodded his head in confirmation. "I will run for the President of Uganda, Dimitry. The diamonds will buy as many votes as I need. And for those that won't be swayed by the money, I'm sure my loyal mercenaries will help them reach the right decision. So you see my young friend, it's imperative the people learn the power I wield. And you will help me show them. When I break you, everyone will know the price for crossing me."

As the commander's plan became clear to him, Michael realized if Mulenga really had access to that many diamonds, than he really did have more men at his disposal. Considering Michael had just neutralized all his men outside the prison, if Mulenga was patiently sitting in the cell talking to him, it could only mean he was trying to buy time until the rest of his men arrived. Michael knew he could no longer afford to negotiate with the Commander, and made his decision. '_Boost-Activate_.'

Sarah watched in stunned silence, as Michael spoke to the Commander. From the moment he walked into the prison cell, she couldn't believe how closely he resembled the man she loved. She analyzed his every movement, and as he slowly crept towards the armed guards in front of him, she could tell he was well trained. She could see his eyes assessing the situation, and knew what decision he had come to.

When she saw Michael begin his attack, her jaw dropped in shock. The speed with which he attacked the men in front of him, was almost intersect-like in its quality. When she turned to look at her companions, she could see her amazement was clearly mirrored on both of their faces.

The moment he felt his body become flooded with the Adrenaline, Michael surged forward with inhuman speed. He knocked the gun out of the first guards hand, and snapped the man's arm at the elbow. Once the man's body bent in pain, he knocked him out with a thunderous punch to the face.

When he felt the second guard move towards him, Michael ducked under a wild punch and unleashed a vicious combo to the man's exposed rib cage. As the guard staggered back from him, he spun on his right foot and knocked the man out with a kick to the face.

When he saw the last guard pointing a gun at him, his body moved with boosted speed, as he dodged the first two bullets. Before the guard could have a chance to pull the trigger again, Michael pulled the knife from its sheath on his waist and threw it at the armed guard's shoulder.

As the Adrenaline continued to course through his body, he could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. He knew he had to stop soon, and braced his taxed muscles for when he dropped out of the boost. The moment he deactivated the boost implant, he could feel his legs buckle from the strain and forced his tired muscles to keep moving. He walked over to the screaming guard and pulled his knife out of the man's shoulder, before knocking him unconscious with a knee to the face.

When he turned to stare into Mulenga's eyes, he could see the Commander looking at him in awe. Ignoring the man, he scanned the fallen guards with his eyes, and was content when he saw all of them were still breathing.

Michael knew he had little time to spare, and searched the fallen men for the keys to the handcuffs. He saw a set of keys sticking out of the pocket of one of the guards and quickly uncuffed all four women. He waited as the women gathered weapons from the fallen guards and then motioned for them to leave the cell.

Mulenga watched in awe as the young man made his way to the exit. He knew he should feel lucky that Dimitry didn't kill him. He had never seen anyone move with such deadly grace before. He knew he should let the dangerous man just walk out and leave him alone. But he couldn't. His pride wouldn't let him. He was Commander Benjamin Mulenga, the butcher of Rwanda, the hero of Lisot and the future President of Uganda. The power he wielded today, was in large part because he never let an insult go unanswered. Throughout his life, he refused to back down from a fight, even if the opponent was more skilled than him.

His pride wouldn't let him start today. He wouldn't stop until the man in front of him, was broken and beaten like every other man that tried to harm him. As Dimitry closed the prison door behind him, Mulenga called out, "This is not over Dimitry. I won't rest until I have you in my possession again."

Michael looked through the bars on the prison door and shook his head. "I'm not a killer anymore, Mulenga," he replied. "But the next time we meet, I'll make an exception just for you."

He could hear Mulenga's angry insults, as he moved passed the three women into the hallway. When their eyes remained glued on him, Michael began to feel irritated with their attention. He figured they were in awe of his boost, and didn't feel like dealing with them at the the moment.

When they finally got out of the prison cells, Michael immediately made his way to one of the jeeps. He grabbed Jenny's hand, and was about to enter the vehicle, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, and was surprised when the older brunette looked at him and said, "Come with us, Michael. If Mulenga really has more men coming, we can get you two out of here."

He was still angry with the women for bringing Jenny to the camp and replied, "Why should I trust you? You brought a sixteen year old girl to a rebel camp. I think we'll do better on our own."

Mary felt like she was slapped after hearing his words. She didn't know what to say. He was right. In her own selfish desire to find her son, she knowingly risked the life of a young girl, by bringing her to a rebel camp. Before she could think of a response, she heard Jenny say, "Maybe we should listen to her, Michael. We wouldn't have to wait months to leave Uganda. We could do it today.

Michael shook his head, in response. "We can't trust them, Jenny. We'll do it on our own. We don't need their help."

Jenny knew Michael was an extremely private person. In the two years she was with him, he was always ready to listen to anything she wanted to talk about, but would never share about his past. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to what she was about to tell him. "I think you can trust her, Michael. I heard her tell Mulenga that she was your mother."

Michael was stunned as he looked at Jenny. Suddenly he remembered the names Anton gave him of his real parents, and turned to face Mary. "What's your full name?", he asked her directly.

Mary was surprised by his question and quickly replied, "Mary Elizabeth Bartowski."

"What's your husband's name?"

"Stephen James Bartowski. Why is this important?

Michael didn't know what to say. The woman in front of him was his mother. Anton told him that she believed he was born dead. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. He was about to respond, when Sarah interrupted him, "Guys, we have to go. I can hear the sounds of more cars coming and so far I've already counted four engines. We need to get out of here, before they arrive. I'm going to see if I can find any other transports here."

Mary nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, Sarah," she replied. "We need to get to the smuggler's field outside of Gulu."

Kate was surprised when she heard that. "I thought the plane was in Kampala," she asked the older brunette.

Mary shook her head before replying, "It was. But when we got taken prisoner, I activated the beacon on my watch. Devon has instructions to order the pilot to the extraction point, if my beacon turns on."

"How long until they get there?" Kate asked her in surprise.

Mary shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not sure sweety. They should have left a little after my beacon turned on. It should take us about two hours to drive there, so they should be there by the time we arrive."

Michael nodded his head in agreement and said, "Fine. Lets go. We need to get out of here quickly."

Before he could usher everyone into the jeep in front of them, Sarah pulled up in her own vehicle, and said, "You think the Commander would mind if we used his jeep?"

Kate whistled softly as she took in the IFAV in front of her. The Interim Fast Attack Vehicle was used primarily by the United States force recon teams. It had minimal armor but was loaded with a Mk19 automatic 40mm grenade launcher. She couldn't believe how Mulenga was able to acquire one of these for himself. It must have cost him a small fortune. As she climbed into the passenger seat, she could see Mary, Michael and Jenny jump into the back of the jeep. '_Time to leave Uganda_.'

* * *

**(04-05-10) 6:49 am Near Smugglers Landing Strip-Uganda:**

Sarah leaned her head against the steering wheel, trying to get some much needed rest. Their escape from the camp was met with extensive resistance by Mulenga's mercenaries. Thanks to Michael's astonishing knowledge of the criss crossing roads in and out of the camp, they were able to lose the mercs on several occasions.

Still, the few times they were forced to fight they had barely managed to escape with the IFAV intact. Luckily the Mk19 and the crate full of grenades they found in the back of the jeep, were able to turn the tides in their favor. After three brutal encounters with the mercenaries, Sarah knew they wouldn't be so lucky in the future.

They were down to a handful of grenades, an AK47 with three spare mags, and four magazines for the three pistols they stole from the guards at the camp. She knew they were close to the extraction point, but without ammo for the Mk19, she wasn't sure how they would get to the Gulfstream, if the mercenaries found them.

Sarah turned to face Kate, and saw the brunette Agent smiling at her. When she raised her eyebrow in response, she heard, "Pretty good driving you did back there, Sarah."

She was surprised by her new rival's compliment, and couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face. The partnership the two of them formed during the escape, was instrumental in keeping the mercenaries off their tracks. On several occasions, the mercenary jeeps were able to swing wide of the Mk19 and approach the IFAV from the side. Sarah managed to avoid their suicidal charge, while Kate masterfully shot out the tires of the jeeps that got too close. Sarah was a little impressed with Kate's marksmanship, and couldn't believe how well she worked with the brunette Agent.

"Pretty good shooting yourself, Kate," Sarah replied with a smile.

As the two women continued to grin at each other, they heard Mary's voice come from the back of the jeep. "Time to get moving, girls," Mary called out. "Devon knows where on the way, and the plane is already on the ground."

Sarah smiled when she realized they would soon be on their way home. The IFAV was hidden a little over ten minutes from the landing strip, and once they got onto the plane, she could finally get back to her Chuck again. Without hesitation, Sarah flipped the key in the ignition and pulled the jeep out from their hiding space. "Hold on, everyone," she yelled out. "We're going in hot."

As the jeep raced down the road towards the landing strip, Sarah constantly checked the mirrors for any approaching vehicles. Her eyes widened in surprise, when she saw the three mercenary jeeps suddenly appear in her rearview mirror. "We have company," she yelled out to Mary and Michael.

Michael heard Sarah's warning and immediately saw the vehicles approaching rapidly behind them. Cursing their luck for running out of the Mk19 ammo, he grabbed the AK off the floor the jeep and got ready to fire against the approaching mercenaries.

When the first group of mercs got close to them, they ducked as the bullets flew all around them. Michael was crouched in the back of the jeep, and saw the three grenades they had left in the crate. As soon as he reached for one, he was surprised when he felt Mary's hand stop him. "Not yet, Michael," she yelled over the gunfire. "Let them get a little closer."

He nodded his head in agreement, and watched as Mary picked up two of the grenades. She crouched down next to him and casually flipped off the safety pins. His eyes widened in surprise when she continued to hold the grenades in her hand.

Mary saw the stunned expression on her son's face, and knew it was because she was holding onto the grenade too long. "Don't worry, Michael," she laughed at her son. "I've been doing this a very long time."

When she saw two of the mercenary jeeps pull adjacent to their vehicle and box them in on either side, she yelled out to Kate and Michael, "Cover me."

Not waiting to see if they heard her, Mary rose upward and simultaneously threw the two grenades into the open backs of the mercenary jeeps. When the jeeps blew up on either side of them, she turned back to her son and smirked, "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Michael smiled at Mary's impressive ability. Before he could think to compliment her, the third jeep pulled adjacent to them and began firing heavily into their vehicle. When he and Mary fired back at the mercenary jeep, Michael was able to see Mulenga sitting in the passenger seat.

As the continual fire from the mercenaries tore apart their jeep, Michael could see the front of the vehicle begin to blow out smoke. He knew their ammo was almost depleted, and they couldn't sustain a prolonged firefight. If they didn't stop Mulenga now, it wouldn't matter if they made it to the plane. The moment their jeep stopped, Mulenga and his men would gun them down.

Michael felt the rage ignite within him, when he thought of more innocent people dying because of him. When the mercenaries in the back finished reloading and began to fire again, he knew what he had to do.

"Get me closer to their jeep," he yelled to Sarah.

Sarah saw the smoke pouring out from the front of the vehicle and knew they couldn't take much more abuse. When she heard Michael yell for her to get closer, she was stunned by his request. If they pulled closer to them, the mercenaries would have a better target of their already smoking engine. "Are you crazy?" she yelled back.

"Just do it, Sarah," she heard Michael scream back.

Shaking her head at the absurd request, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She waited until she saw the mercenary jeep pull closer to them and suddenly twisted the steering wheel and rammed into them.

The moment Michael saw the two vehicles were about to collide, he recklessly jumped into the the back end of the mercenary jeep. He stumbled as he landed into the moving vehicle and threw himself at one of the startled mercenaries. When the man fell over the side of the jeep, Michael turned to face the remaining two men.

He slapped away the gun pointed at his head by one of the mercenaries, and head butted the man in the face. When the man staggered back from him, Michael grabbed him by the side of the head and pushed him out of the moving vehicle.

As he moved to face the final mercenary in the back, Michael saw Mulenga turn in his seat and point his gun towards him. He slammed his palm upward into the mercenary's chin, and used the startled man's body, as a shield against Mulenga.

When he felt the mercenary's body spasm in front of him, Michael knew Mulenga had fired his weapon. He pushed the dead man into the front of the jeep, and could hear Mulenga curse when the mercenary fell into him.

As soon as he saw the pistol on the floor of the jeep, Michael picked it up. He hated having to take a life, but knew he didn't have a choice. If Mulenga wasn't stopped now, another person he cared about, would die for just knowing him. Without care for his own safety, he pointed the gun at the driver's head, and pulled the trigger.

The minute the driver died, his body jerked against the steering wheel, and Michael could feel the vehicle begin to tip over. He threw himself out of the jeep, moments before it began to flip out of control. As his body collided into the ground, he felt his arms and legs scrape against the rocks, as he rolled along the dirt road.

When he finally came to a stop, he looked up to see Mulenga's jeep was laying on its top, with smoke coming heavily from the front of the car. As he rose to his feet and mentally checked for injuries, he was surprised he managed to walk away with only scrapes and bruises.

Michael saw the gun that he jumped off with laying a short distance away from him. He walked over and picked it up, before making his way towards Mulenga's jeep. Just as he arrived at the crash site, he saw Sarah pull up in the smoking jeep.

The grin on his face faltered, when he saw the angry expressions on the faces of the four women.

"What the hell kind of stunt was that, Rambo?", he heard Kate yell at him.

Before he could respond to the woman, he heard Mary exclaim, "The suicidal act you just committed, was completely unnecessary, Michael. We could have stopped him without risking your life."

Jenny watched as Michael was berated by the older women. She was furious herself. When she saw him jump into the other jeep, her heart almost stopped beating. She couldn't believe he would risk his life like that. She knew they weren't related by blood, but Michael was all the family she had left. She didn't know what she would do, if anything happened to him.

She was trying her best to calm her nerves, when she saw the movement behind Michael. She could see Michael's eyes were downcast as the three women continued to yell at him, and knew he wasn't paying attention.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Mulenga rise to his knees behind him and point his gun at Michael's back. Afraid what would happen to her brother she ran towards him and screamed, "Michael, look out."

Michael looked up when he heard Jenny shout his name. Suddenly he felt her collide into him, and heard the sound of a gun go off. When his body hit the ground, Jenny fell on top of him, and he looked at her in surprise. He was about to ask her what she was doing, when he saw her eyes roll back in her head before she passed out.

As he lunged to his feet, Michael saw a shocked Mulenga, holding a gun in his hand. He screamed in rage when he realized the man shot Jenny. Before he could shoot the man himself, Michael heard three guns go off behind him, and watched as Mulenga's body became riddled with bullets.

Once he saw the Commander fall dead to the ground, Michael rushed to Jenny's body. He turned over the girl that had become a sister to him, and cried when he saw her blood on his hands.

Mary's heart broke for the pain her son was going through, and knew she would do everything in her power to help save the young girl. Walking up to her son, she gently placed a hand on his sobbing shoulder and said, "We can still save her, Michael. The plane is just a little down the road, and we have a great doctor on board."

Michael nodded his head and gently picked up Jenny's body from the floor. He carried her to the back of the jeep, and carefully lifted her inside. As he stared down at her sleeping face, he quietly begged for her to survive. '_Please don't leave me, Jenny_.'

* * *

**A/N: I had a PM asking me which actors I thought would fit these characters, so here are the people I would have casted for these roles...**

**Family:**

Michael Bartowski: Jared Padelecki

Gabe Anders: Gerard Butler(aged a little)

Susan Anders: Michelle Pfeiffer

**Ring:**

Kathleen Cooper: Evangeline Lilly

Jason Ayers: Ralf Moeller

Vincent Hale: Arnold Vosloo

Dylan Maxwell(Director): Mark Sheppard

**Russian OCs:**(Minus Natasha, the rest of the characters will return in the Volkoff arc)

Viktor Dudin: Oleg Taktarov

Yuri Shevchenko: Pasha Lychnikoff

Natasha Simonov: Valentina Zelyaeva

Anton Kerilin: Brian Cox

Helena Pletneva: Svetlana Metkina

**Other OCs: **

Jenny Davis: Jennifer Lawrence

David Walter: Colton Haynes

Angie Fuentes: Zoe Saldana


	13. The Sacrifice of Sarah Walker

**Chapter 13: The Sacrifice of Sarah Walker**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. As always, nothing I have written has been reviewed by a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(04-08-10) 8:42 pm Orion Farmhouse:**

Sarah walked up the stairs, and was heading to the room she shared with Carina, when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and was surprised to see Ellie standing behind her. The moment she saw her best friend, Sarah couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Things with Ellie were better since Chuck was rescued. She still wasn't able to get any quality time with her, but at least her friend was talking to her again. That was a great sign in her book. When she realized she was just staring at Ellie, she said, "Hi Ellie. What's up?"

Ellie smiled when she saw Sarah standing in front of her. After talking with Susan, she was convinced she needed to implement her plan for Sarah, and thought she would have to go looking for the blonde Agent. She was thrilled when she found her friend so easily.

As she looked closely at her best friend, Ellie could see the bags under Sarah's blue eyes. She knew how rough the trip had been for the three women, and for a brief moment thought about postponing her plan. Before she could talk herself out of her mission, she reminded herself that her little sis needed this. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Sarah and asked, "If you're feeling up to it, would you like to take a walk with me, Sarah?"

Sarah was surprised Ellie would ask her to go on a walk. That was something they had never done before. A part of her wanted to decline the invitation. She only got back from Uganda two days ago, and her body was still jet lagged from the trip. All she wanted to do was soak in a nice hot bath and have a glass wine. But when she looked into her best friend's eager brown eyes, Sarah knew she couldn't say no. Despite her fatigue, this was the first time in over a year, that she would get to spend some alone time with the woman she thought of as a sister.

"Sure Ellie," she replied happily. "I would love to go on a walk with you."

Ellie grinned when she heard Sarah agree for the walk, and waited for her friend to climb back down the stairs. As soon as Sarah was standing beside her, she linked their arms together, and guided her out the front door. The pair made their way towards the back of the farmhouse, and began their walk along the cobbled walkway.

Sarah wasn't sure where Ellie was taking them, but trusted her friend completely. The two women walked in comfortable silence until the walkway they were on suddenly ended. Sarah was stunned when they saw a small lake in front of them. She turned to her friend and asked, "What are we doing here, Ellie?"

Ellie Woodcomb couldn't resist the smile that appeared on her face as she replied, "We're here so I can apologize to my best friend for being such a jerk to her."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise when she heard why they were there. Before she could reply to her friend, she felt Ellie pull her towards a table on the docks.

As they approached the table, Sarah could see a picnic basket already resting on top of it. When she raised her eyebrow curiously towards Ellie, she heard her say, "I had a little help from Susan to set everything up."

Once they were at the table, the two women quickly sat down. Ellie opened the basket up, and Sarah was stunned when she began to pull out two chicken salads, two plate's of lasagna, and two wine glasses. She watched as Ellie poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to her.

"What is all of this, Ellie?," she asked in surprise.

Ellie stared into her friends blue eyes before replying, "I made a mistake, Sarah. I judged you too harshly. This...is my way of saying I'm sorry."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was touched Ellie would do this for her. "You had a good reason to hate me," she replied softly. "The CIA did send me with instructions to kill Chuck, if he ever became a threat to national security."

Ellie nodded her head in agreement before replying, "That's true. But I judged you solely off those instructions. I also read the rest of the mission reports, Sarah. The things you did to protect my brother, were above and beyond what someone would do for an asset. The way I saw you look at him, when you thought no one was looking, showed me how much he meant to you. I should have judged you on those things. Not just your initial orders."

When she saw Ellie smiling at her, Sarah felt as if a great burden had been lifted off her chest. Along with Chuck, the woman in front of her, helped her find the humanity she lost when she became an Agent. It pained her to think she almost lost the friendship of the only sister she ever had.

"Thank you, Ellie," she replied with tears in her eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Ellie felt her own eyes glisten with tears, as she heard Sarah express her gratitude. The moment the tears began to fall down her face, she quickly wiped them away. This night wasn't going to be about sadness. That's not what her friend needed tonight.

"I also arranged this for another reason, Sarah," she smirked to her friend.

Sarah was surprised by the remark and curiously asked, "So, what's the other reason?"

"To share some information," Ellie replied.

As soon as she heard her friend's reply, Sarah was confused. "What are you talking about, Ellie?," she asked.

"After a week of not hearing about Chuck, I'm sure you're dying to hear everything that happened," Ellie replied knowingly. "I figure you want to know about Chuck, and I want to know about Michael. Since we haven't had a chance to spend any time together, I thought we could enjoy a quiet dinner together, get roaring drunk, and just talk."

Sarah couldn't keep the grin off her face when she heard their plans for the evening, and said, "If we're supposed to be roaring drunk, I hope you brought enough wine."

Ellie smiled and picked up the basket near her feet. Opening the lid, she tilted the basket so Sarah could see the four bottles of wine inside. "I think I have the alcohol covered, sweetie," she smirked.

Sarah shook her head when she saw the bottles and said, "Okay. I guess you came prepared. Since you put in the work to arrange all of this, I guess you can have the first question."

Ellie took a sip of her wine before asking, "What's he like, Sarah?"

Sarah knew she was talking about Michael. "I don't know a lot, Ellie," she warned her friend. "We only met him on our last day in Uganda, and I didn't have too much time to talk with him. I can only tell you a few things."

When she saw Ellie nod eagerly in agreement, she continued, "He's got very good training. When we saw him fight at the LRA camp, it almost seemed as if he was fighting like Bryce and Chuck. He was Intersect fast, Ellie. I still don't know how he was able to move like that. He's also extremely protective of the little girl that came in with us. Michael rescued her from the camps two years ago, and they've been together ever since. He looks after her like an older brother. I'm glad Jenny made it through the surgery safely, because I don't know what he would do, if something happened to her. Other than that, all I know is that he was a prisoner in the camp for a year."

Once Sarah was done relaying all the information she knew on Michael, Ellie replied, "Devon told me about the scars on his chest and back."

Sarah nodded her head before replying, "He was tortured while he was a prisoner. From the way Commander Mulenga boasted about it, he was tortured extensively. When we were on the plane, Devon saw multiple cuts on Michael's chest and back, and forced him to remove his shirt so he could inspect them. It's bad, Ellie. What they did to him in that camp was horrible. He has burn marks everywhere, and his back was cut up pretty badly with whips.

When she saw the tears in Ellie's eyes, Sarah continued, "He survived something horrible, Ellie. But he did survive. I've met a few people that have been through torture, and some of them aren't the same afterwards. Their broken. Michaels not like that. He was strong enough to endure what he suffered and was able move on. I think a large part of that is because of Jenny. She gave him something to live for. Now that he has his family around him, I think he'll be fine Ellie."

Ellie smiled at her friends consoling words, and said, "Thank you, sweetie. I needed to hear that. After reading through the files my mom stole from Volkoff, I was a little scared of what he might have become. The things they did to him, and made him do, were disgusting. I was afraid of the type of person he might be. But if he went out of his way to care for a girl he never met, I'm glad he turned out the way he did."

The two friends sat silently for a few minutes, each lost in her own thoughts. When Ellie realized their glasses were empty, she reached into the basket and pulled out the opened wine bottle. After she poured some in each of their glasses, she said, "Okay, sweetie. Your turn."

Sarah looked into Ellie's brown eyes, and took a deep breath before asking, "How is he? Is he any better? Does he remember anything at all?"

Ellie shook her head in response. As much as Sarah needed this night, this was the part that she worried about. Telling Sarah the truth about Chuck was going to be difficult.

"It's bad, sweetie," she said sadly. "My dad ran a couple scans on him, and the uploaded memories are permanently ingrained in his brain. I spent hours showing him proof about who he is, but he clings to his fake memories. My dad believes the neural inhibitor he uploaded to Chuck, is still protecting his original memories, but we haven't found a way to trigger them."

Sarah was worried when she heard the analysis. She knew Ellie and Stephen were brilliant, and it scared her that they weren't positive how to get Chuck his memories back. She couldn't live with the thought that he hated her. It sickened her to think, he could believe she would ever hurt him like that. "What can we do?", she asked fearfully.

"I don't know, sweetie," Ellie replied. "My dad thinks his memories can be triggered in two ways. First, a strong emotional response. If we can make him remember something that was really important to him, that single memory can trigger the rest of his memories to return too. The second way...is not really an option for us."

Sarah was curious about the second option. "What's the second option, Ellie?", she asked her friend.

Ellie stared into Sarah's eyes, before responding, "To give him what he wants. If you, Bryce and Beckman are dead, he won't cling to his fake memories anymore. Right now, his desire for vengeance, gives him the strength to hold onto the memories. Once he has his revenge, he won't need to hold on to them. We could trigger the memories just by telling him about his past."

Sarah was stunned by the answer. It broke her heart when she realized, she might never see her Chuck again. That she would never be able to tell the man she loved how much he meant to her. She could feel the tears fall down her face, and didn't care.

Ellie looked at the woman in front of her, and knew how much pain she was in. This was the part of the night she was dreading. She knew Sarah would learn the truth eventually. She thought tonight would be the perfect way to tell her about Chuck and help her through the pain. As she watched the tears fall down her best friend's face, she knew she had to do something. She reached her hand across the table and grasped Sarah's hand. "Look at me, sweetie," she said commandingly.

When she saw Sarah's blue eyes stare into hers, she continued, "We'll get him back, Sarah. I promise you. My dad and I haven't even begun to fight yet. You need to believe me, sweetie. We will have our Chuck back again."

Sarah could see the grim determination in her best friend's eyes, and knew the woman would never stop. She felt the hope rise within her again, as she realized none of them would stop until Chuck was back.

"Thank you, Ellie," Sarah said softly. "I really needed to hear that."

"I know, sweetie," Ellie replied. "That's why I wanted to tell you like this. I love you, Sarah. You're like a sister to me. Once we get Chuck back, I can't wait to make that an official title."

Sarah felt a little of her sadness wash away, when she thought of becoming Mrs. Bartowski. Thoughts of spending the rest of her life with Chuck, infused her body with hope and love. She smiled at her best friend, and lifted the glass in her hand for a toast. "To family. As long as we have each other, we can do anything."

Ellie grinned and gladly raised her glass in agreement. "To family."

* * *

**(04-09-10) 10:46 am Orion Farmhouse-Infirmary:**

Michael walked through the sub-basement corridor of the farmhouse, and quickly made his way to the infirmary. Jenny was in and out of sleep the past few days, and he was unable to speak to her since she was shot.

As soon as they got to the plane, a blonde doctor rushed out to meet them. After checking out Jenny's wound, he told them it was non-fatal, but she needed surgery immediately. The flight from Uganda was strenuous for Jenny, but Devon managed to keep her sedated and controlled the bleeding until the plane landed in Burbank.

The minute they left the airport, Michael was shocked they were going to a farmhouse. He tried to get them to go to a hospital, but Devon and Mary assured him the farmhouse had an incredible infirmary.

When they arrived at their location, Jenny was rushed into surgery. Mary tried to get him sleep in one of the beds, but he refused to do anything, until he knew she was okay. As he waited for news about her condition, he was stunned by how many people were with him. The infirmary was full of strangers he never met, eagerly waiting to know how she was doing. He was confused by their presence, but was happy they left him alone.

After hours of waiting patiently, he was thrilled when Devon came out and told him the surgery went well. The moment he realized Jenny would be okay, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

For the past two days, he had been waiting for Jenny to regain consciousness. She came around briefly yesterday, but he missed talking to her, because Mary forced him to go upstairs and clean up. He was upset when he learned she went back to sleep, but Devon assured him she was fine and would be a lot stronger when she woke up again.

When he walked into the infirmary, Michael was already looking at Jenny and saw her close her eyes, when she heard him enter. '_You're not getting out of our talk, Miss Davis_.'

Michael made his way to Jenny's bed and sat down on the seat that was next to it. "You can quit pretending to be asleep, Miss Davis," he said to her coldly.

Jenny winced when she heard Michael's voice. She knew he became extremely formal with her, when he was upset. She reluctantly opened her eyes and said, "Fine. I'm awake. What do you want to yell at me about?"

Michael's heart beat faster when he saw her eyes open. He trusted the doctor when he said she would be alright, but a part of him still needed to talk to her to be sure. As he saw her stare at him defiantly, he knew she would be okay.

Once his fear over her safety was assuaged, Michael felt the anger he was suppressing rise within him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there?", he asked her angrily.

Jenny knew he was angry with her, but wasn't ashamed of what she had done. She knew she would do it again, if she had to. Michael was her family. She would do anything for him.

"I was saving your life, Michael," she screamed back. "You think after everything you've done for me, I wouldn't care about your life?"

Michael was surprised by the anger in her voice, and let his own rage answer her. "It's not your job to look after me, Jenny. Your life is more important than mine."

"Why?," she yelled back. "Why is my life more important than yours?"

Michael closed his eyes to calm his anger. He didn't want to yell at her, but he needed her to know the truth. For two years he dreaded this moment, and now that it was here, he knew he was ready to tell her what he really was.

"Because I'm a monster, Jenny," he replied coldly. "A killer. I have done so many bad things in my life, hurt so many people, I deserve everything that happens to me. When I die, I'll die alone and unloved. You're different, Jenny. You have so much to live for. You're smart, beautiful, funny. You still have a chance to live a happy life. You still have a chance to be treated like a princess and die old in a bed, surrounded by people who love you. That's why your life is more important."

Jenny always knew Michael must have done some bad things in his life, since he refused to talk about his past. When she heard him admit to being a killer, it sickened her to think he could have taken a human life for money. As she stared into his eyes, she realized the man she was looking at, wasn't the same man that did those things. The man in front of her, was her brother, and her brother was a good man.

"I don't know who you were, Michael," she said softly. "But I know who you are. You're my brother. I know its not by blood, but you're all the family I have left. And my brother isn't a monster. He's the bravest man in the world, and he loves me more than anything. You looked out for me, when you never had any reason to. You taught me how to fight, so I wouldn't be afraid anymore. You made sure I had food to eat, even when we didn't have enough for both of us. You even attacked a camp full of soldiers to save my life. How can you call a man like that a monster? A man like that, isn't a monster, he's a hero. And you're not alone, Michael. You have me, and you have a mom.

When she saw the tears fall down his face, she continued, "I love you, Michael. If I had to do it again, I would in a heartbeat."

Michael was stunned by her words. He knew they shared a bond, but he always feared what she would think when she learned the truth about what he was. Now that she knew, he was amazed her feelings for him didn't change. As he stared into her blue eyes, he could see the love she felt for him, and knew he felt it too. He rose out of his chair and gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, little one."

Jenny rolled her eyes at his favorite endearment for her. "Seriously Michael?," she asked in faux annoyance. "I'm too old for that."

Michael laughed at her annoyance and nodded his head in agreement. "You're right, Jenny," he replied.

* * *

Ellie stood outside the infirmary door, and wiped away her tears. When she saw Michael enter the sub-basement, she thought she could finally have a moment to talk to him. Since he arrived at the farmhouse, he was so worried over Jenny, no one had a chance to talk to him about who he really was.

She was hoping to speak to him before he reached the young girl's room, but stopped when she saw him enter the infirmary. As she stood outside of Jenny's door, she could clearly hear their conversation, and was ashamed of herself for eavesdropping.

It broke her heart when she heard Michael call himself a monster. She knew it wasn't true. It pained her to think how poorly her brother thought about himself. After reading all his files from the Phoenix program, she knew everything he did was not by his own choice. His memories were stripped from him and he was forced to do the horrible things he had done. But none of that was his fault. He wasn't the monster he claimed to be. Just seeing the way he doted over the girl he only knew for two years, she knew he was a good man with a kind heart.

The moment she heard the laughter coming from within the room, Ellie knew their personal conversation had come to an end. She made sure her eyes were completely dry, before knocking softly on the door. When she heard Michael call for her to come in, she quickly opened the door and entered the room.

As soon as she walked in, she saw Jenny smile at her, and couldn't resist smiling back at the pretty girl. "I see you're awake, Jen," she greeted her patient.

Jenny smiled when she saw the brunette doctor walk into the room. She met the woman yesterday, and liked talking to her. "Hi, Ellie," she replied.

"How are you feeling today, Jenny?," Ellie asked.

Jenny shrugged before replying. "I'm okay, doc. It hurts a little when I move my shoulder, but I feel good otherwise."

Ellie nodded her head and smiled at her before saying, "That's good Jen. You should be out of here soon. I'm sure you have better things to do than waste your time sitting in a bed."

"You got that right, Ellie," Jenny replied emphatically. "I have a lot of things I want to do. Go to the movies. Shopping. Eat out. The list goes on."

Ellie laughed at Jenny's things to do list, and said, "Not a problem, sweetie. Once you're ready to get out of here, I promise you we'll hit up everything on your list."

When she saw the young blonde nod eagerly in agreement, Ellie couldn't wait to take her to all the places she wanted to go. She knew the young girl was important to her brother, and she wanted to get to know her as well. If she was family to him, then she wanted Jenny to feel like the rest of them were family too.

Once she was satisfied her patient was on the path to recovery, Ellie finally turned her attention to her little brother. As she looked into his brown eyes, she was once again amazed by how much he resembled Chuck. When she realized she was staring at him, she smiled and asked, "Could I please talk to you outside, Michael."

Michael was worried the doctor had information on Jenny's condition, and quickly replied, "Of course, Dr. Woodcomb."

Ellie winced when she heard Michael call her by her title. She knew he didn't know they were related, but it still seemed so formal to her. She was used to being Dr. Woodcomb at the hospital, not with family. She followed him outside the room, and shut the door behind her.

Before she could explain what she wanted to talk about, she heard Michael ask, "Is everything okay with Jenny? Is there a complication from the surgery?"

Ellie figured he would think something was wrong with the young girl and quickly replied, "She's perfectly fine, Michael. I promise. In a day or two, she'll be ready to move out of the infirmary."

Michael sighed in relief when he heard Jenny was going to be okay. "Then what do you need to speak to me about, Dr. Woodcomb?," he asked curiously.

Ellie suddenly felt unsure how to answer him. She thought of this moment so many times, but now that it was here, she couldn't find the words she needed.

"Do you know why Mary, Sarah and Kate were in Uganda, Michael?"

Michael's eyes widened in surprise when he heard her question. He was hoping he could delay talking about this a little bit longer. Ever since he learned Mary was his real mother, he wasn't sure how he should feel about her. The only family he had, was long dead. Other than Jenny, he wasn't sure if he wanted to have more family. When he saw Ellie stare at him, waiting for a response, he reluctantly nodded his head and said, "They went to Uganda to look for me. Mary is my mother."

Ellie smiled before replying, "Actually, our mother."

Michael was stunned when he heard that. "You mean...you're my sister?"

"Yes, Michael," Ellie replied. "My full name is Eleanor Faye Bartowski-Woodcomb. And thats not all. You also have a father, a brother and an uncle and aunt that want to meet you too."

Ellie could tell her revelation was boggling Michael's mind. She didn't want him to panic and leave, so she quickly continued, "I know this is a lot to take in right now. I'm not sure if you want in us your life, but I'm hoping you will give us a chance. I only found out about you a few weeks ago, and I really want to get to know you better."

Michael could see that Ellie meant every word she said. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to give her false hope either. "I already had a family, Dr. Woodcomb," he said softly. "They were killed long ago."

Ellie knew the family he was talking about. His files from the Phoenix program were incredibly thorough. It disgusted her to know what happened to him the night his family died. She thought about hiding that knowledge from him, but decided against it. There was already too much lying in their family. It was time for the truth. "I know, Michael," she replied sadly. "No child should have to see what you did that night."

Michael was stunned she knew about his past. Other than Natasha, he had never told anyone about what happened that night. "How could you know?", he asked her coldly.

Ellie was expecting him to be angry. To him, she was a stranger. A stranger that knew a lot about his past. She knew he was trained to look for secrets and hidden meanings behind everything. She wouldn't give him an excuse to doubt her.

She looked him directly in the eyes, and answered his question truthfully, "When our mother finally found out where you were, she uploaded a computer virus our father created, which gave us access to all of your Phoenix files. At the time, all we knew was that you were spotted in Uganda, as a prisoner in an LRA camp. We weren't sure if anything in your file could help us find you, so we went through all of it. I know what happened to your family. I know you were recruited into the program after their death. I know about the horrible things you have been forced to do by Alexi Volkoff. I know everything, Michael. But the most important thing I know, is it's not your fault."

Michael stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe Ellie knew all about his past. He could feel the shame rise within him, and looked away from his new sister, before saying, "If you know about my past, Dr. Woodcomb, than you know you shouldn't have anything to do with me. Everyone I care about ends up dead."

Ellie could feel herself getting angry when she heard his reply. Why couldn't he see that the things he did wasn't his fault? Why couldn't he see that he was a good man, that deserved to be happy? Forcing herself to meet her brother's cold glare, she replied angrily, "That was then, Michael. If you haven't noticed it already, but your family isn't exactly defenseless. We're not worried about Volkoff, the Ring, or anyone else that wants to harm one of us. We're family. And family sticks together. You've been alone so long, you seem to have forgotten that. But I haven't Michael. Can't you just give us a chance to know each other? Is that too much to ask for?"

Michael was shocked by the anger in Ellie's voice. He never intended to hurt her. He just didn't want them to feel like he could be part of their family. "What do you want from me, Dr. Woodcomb? I don't know if I can be part of your family. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I don't want to mislead you."

Ellie felt the anger drain from her body, when she saw the sadness in her brother's eyes. "I understand, Michael," she replied sadly. "I know you're not ready to see any of us as family yet. But could you atleast give us a chance to get to know each other? You're not a prisoner here. You can leave when you want. I just want a chance to get to know about my youngest brother. Our parents want a chance to explain why you aren't with us. And once our brother gets his memories back, I know he will be thrilled to meet you. Could you please give us that chance? That's all I'm asking. If at the end, you still want to leave, none of us will stop you. I promise."

When Michael saw the tears falling from Ellie's eyes, he knew he couldn't deny her request. It wasn't his family's fault that he was what he was. It was his fault alone. He wouldn't punish others for his own mistake. As he looked into his sister's brown eyes, he nodded his head, and said, "Okay Dr. Woodcomb. I'll try my best while I'm here. But I need you to know that I still might leave. I'm not ready to be part of anything right now. and maybe I'll never be ready. Can you accept that?"

Ellie smiled when she realized he would try to get to know them, and eagerly nodded her head. "That's fair, Michael," she replied quickly. "You give us a chance to get to know each other, and if you still feel like you want to leave, then you're free to go."

When she saw him nod reluctantly to their agreement, Ellie continued, "I also want to ask you for something else, Michael?"

He sighed before answering, "Of course, Dr. Woodcomb. What else can I do for you?"

Ellie's eyes narrowed when she heard him call her by her title again. "Actually, make that two things," she replied with a smirk. "First, I need you to stop calling me Dr. Woodcomb. I could do without the titles when I'm living with someone, especially when that someone happens to be my brother. My name is Eleanor. My friends call me Ellie or El. You can call me whatever you want, just don't call me Dr. Woodcomb anymore. Got it?"

Michael could see how serious his new sister was about her name, and gladly nodded his head in agreement. "What's the final request, Ellie?", he asked curiously.

As soon as Ellie heard her brother call her by her name, she allowed herself to smile. Walking closer to her little brother, she said, "This is the final request."

Before Michael could object, Ellie enveloped him in one of her special "Ellie hugs". At first she could feel his body tense against her, but when his hands finally wrapped around her, Ellie couldn't stop crying. She was finally able to meet the brother she never knew she had, and couldn't wait to show him how much he was loved.

When she finally pulled out of his embrace, she could see the stunned expression on his face, and was glad he hugged her back. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she smiled at her brother and said, "Thank you, Michael. I really wanted to do that since the day I found out about you."

* * *

**(04-11-10) 1:23 pm Orion Farmhouse-Chuck's Cell:**

Chuck paced around his cell, waiting for Ellie to show up for their daily talks. Since his capture, the routine was the same every day. The James Bond clone would come in first, secure him to the table and then leave so Ellie could talk to him in private. Now that he was certain of their procedure, Chuck had a plan to make his escape. He just needed Ellie to show for their daily session.

As he waited for the brunette doctor to make her appearance, Chuck thought about the CIA's new interrogation technique. During his training, he learned several methods to withstand torture and interrogation. So far, the CIA's approach wasn't covered by anything he was taught. Never in his wildest dreams, did he think the US government would try to convince him he wasn't Charles Fisher.

The man they claimed he was, couldn't have done the things he read in the mission reports. He was a trained Agent, and he knew that it was impossible for an untrained civilian to have the type of success that the CIA reports said he had.

If the heroically out of proportion mission reports weren't enough, the things that Ellie claimed about their family were even more outrageous. Not only did the parents that abandoned them return after a decade of leaving them on their own, they brought a new brother with them. Chuck shook his head when he thought about his imaginary family.

After reading through all the files with Ellie, the family the CIA created for him was completely ridiculous. If the spy world had a Royal family, than it would be the family they made up for him. His father was supposed to be a computer genius that not only created the Intersect, but managed to elude the entire US government for over a decade. His mother was one of the best Agents that ever graduated from the CIA farm, and his new brother was apparently one of the greatest assassins in the world. The only person in his imaginary family that was even close to being normal, was the "sister" that came to talk to him every day.

Chuck smirked to himself, as he thought of how outrageous this interrogation technique was. He had to give them credit for all the mission reports and videos they created. The prep work for this elaborate plan must have been extensive. The first time he saw the videos of him in his house or on a mission, he was stunned by how real they looked. But Chuck knew with the right equipment he could reproduce himself flying through the air like Superman. As good as the quality of the videos were, he knew they were all fake.

The only part of this interrogation technique that truly gave him pause, was the minute detail Ellie knew about his past. When Ellie told him about the day he broke his mother's favorite necklace, he was stunned she would know that. Eve was furious with him for breaking it, until their father told her that it was an accident and showed the two of them how to fix it. The fact that she knew such intimate detail about his past, made him briefly consider if what they were telling him was the truth. His fears were assuaged when he realized how they got the information...Morgan Grimes.

Chuck was furious when he realized the CIA probably captured his best friend and tortured him for the information. Other than Eve and himself, the only person who would know about his past in that detail, would be Morgan. Once he figured out how they were getting their information, Chuck knew he had to get out soon. He wouldn't let his best friend be tortured by the CIA, and would stop at nothing to get him back, once he was out of his cell.

The moment Chuck realized his friend needed his help, he accelerated his plan for escaping. After days of analyzing his situation, he knew he would need assistance to get out of his cell. Other than a bed, a table and the toilet in the corner, the room was completely devoid of any other material. There was no possible way for him to get passed the door to his cell. The locking mechanism was attached to a government grade biometric scanner. He could probably hack it with enough processing speed, but without the right equipment, he could only get out if an authorized hand opened the door.

When he understood the limitations he had to deal with, Chuck knew his best way of getting out, was Ellie. He was reviewing how he was going to approach her, when the door to his cell opened. Chuck smiled when he saw the Jame Bond clone walk through the door, a tranq gun already pointed at his chest. He raised his arms in mock surrender and said, "Don't shoot. I'll go quietly."

Cole was surprised by Chuck's jovial attitude. The past few days, every time he entered the room, the former nerd would glare at him with open hatred. This was the first time he had seen a glimmer of the old Chuck, and he liked it. "You seem to be in good spirits today, Chuck," he replied kindly.

Chuck nodded his head before replying, "It's a good day, Cole. I'm beginning to remember some things."

Cole was stunned when he heard that. "That's great, Chuck," he replied happily. "You don't know how many people are waiting for you to get better."

When he saw that Chuck still hadn't moved towards the table, Cole gently motioned with the gun and said, "Not that I don't believe you, mate, but I'm still going to need you to cuff yourself to the table."

Chuck caught the handcuffs thrown at him, and nodded his head in agreement. "I understand, Cole," he replied sadly. "I just want this to be over soon. I can't wait to see Ellie, and Sarah again."

Once the prisoner was safely restrained to the table, Cole replaced the gun in his shoulder harness. He was about to call for Ellie to enter the room, when he saw Chuck smiling at him. "What?", he asked curiously.

"It's just good to see you, Cole," Chuck lied with a smile. "I thought once we rescued Sarah and Casey, I would never see you again."

Chuck was glad Ellie let him read through all those mission reports. It really helped him sell what his captors wanted to hear. As he stared openly at Cole, he could see the man's face light up, and heard him reply, "I know, Chuck. I didn't think I would see you again either. I'm sorry it's under such circumstances, but I'm glad you're finally getting better. Sarah has been a wreck since she found out the Ring kidnapped you."

It took all his willpower not to grimace at the mention of Sarah. That was the part of the CIA story that always made him feel the rage he controlled deep inside of him. According to Ellie, the two of them were madly in love. It disgusted him to think they would try to convince him that the woman that brutally murdered his sister, was in love with him. When he saw Cole staring at him, he forced himself to smile and said, "I can't wait to see her, Cole. I need to apologize to her for what happened in the Virgin Islands. That wasn't me. I never wanted to hurt her."

Cole nodded his head in understanding and quickly replied, "Don't worry about it, Chuck. She knows it wasn't you. No one blames you for any of this. Let me get Ellie in here. I know how much this mean to her as well."

While the James Bond clone rushed to the door and started talking animatedly with Ellie, Chuck slipped out the paper clip he stole from one of the files yesterday and quickly began to unfold it. When he saw Ellie begin to walk towards him, he moved his hands under the table, and used the open clip to pick the lock on the cuffs.

As soon as Ellie heard Cole say Chuck was remembering things, she couldn't contain her excitement. When Cole left the room to give them some privacy, she rushed towards the table, desperately needing to see if her brother's memories were really back.

Chuck felt the lock open on the cuff that bound him to the table, right when Ellie began to walk up to him. He quietly grabbed the jagged edge of the open cuff in his hand, and waited for Ellie to get closer. He knew she carried a tranq gun with her, and didn't want to give her the opportunity to use it, before he could escape. Once she was within range, Chuck lunged up from his chair, and grabbed her quickly. He placed the sharp point of the open cuff against Ellie's neck and said, "I don't want to hurt you Dr. Woodcomb, but if you don't open that door for me, things are going to get very unpleasant for you."

He could see the fear in Ellie's eyes, and a part of him was ashamed of scaring her in this manner. He knew he could never hurt an innocent person, even if they were working for the CIA. He just needed her to think he would follow through on his promise. By the look in Ellie's eyes, Chuck could tell she believed he would hurt her. He followed her to the locked door, and watched silently as she placed her hand against the biometric scanner. When the light turned green, the scanner opened up a touch screen number pad, and Ellie quickly punched in the code.

When he saw the door open, Chuck could feel the smile appear on his face. Soon he would be out of his prison, and once he was back with Daniel, he would tear the CIA apart, until he found Morgan. He felt Ellie tense against him, and quickly reached around her to grab the purse from her hand. He opened it and pulled out the tranq gun he knew would be in there. Once he was ready to go, he gently pushed Ellie away from the open door, and heard her say, "What will you do to me now?"

Chuck could hear the fear in her voice, and was glad his Agent mask was in place, so she couldn't see his shame. He didn't like making her think he would kill her, but he needed to get out of here.

"Relax Dr. Woodcomb," he replied coldly. "You did your part like I asked. I won't hurt you."

When he saw her nod her head gratefully, Chuck shot her in the chest with two tranqs. He caught her as she began to fall and gently lay her body to the ground. Once he was satisfied she was going to be okay, Chuck tucked the gun into the back of his waist and slowly left the prison cell. He knew Cole would be outside waiting for Ellie, and found him the moment he stepped outside the door.

As soon as Cole turned towards the door, Chuck launched his attack. He lowered his shoulder and drove his body firmly into Cole's abdomen, slamming him into the wall behind him. When he felt his opponent's body bend from the blow, Chuck drove his bent legs upward, and slammed the back of his head into Cole's face. He could see the man was dazed from the blow, and surged forward, knocking him out with a vicious uppercut.

The moment Cole's body fell to the ground, Chuck quickly searched him for weapons. He was just about to check the jacket pocket, when he heard someone behind him say, "I hope you didn't kill him, Chuck."

When he turned around, Chuck was surprised to see the brunette woman that tranqued him at the beach house and a man that looked eerily similar to him. He rose to his feet and smiled at the duo in front of him. Looking at the brunette woman he said, "He's fine. I just knocked him out."

Mary smiled in response and said, "That's good, Chuck. I hate to think Ellie went through all the trouble of signalling the alarm and someone still got hurt."

When she saw the confused expression on her son's face, she explained, "The code Ellie used to open the door, was the secondary code. It tripped the silent alarm. You're trapped, son. Just gotback into the room, and let us help you get your memories back."

Chuck was surprised Ellie did that. He underestimated her. As he looked at the man and woman in front of him, Chuck knew he wouldn't return to his cell peacefully. He thought about reaching for the tranq gun, but thought better of it. He remembered how fast the brunette was able to shoot him at the beach house, and didn't want them to draw weapons in the narrow corridor. He knew he had to close the distance between them, and slowly walked towards the pair and said, "I remember you. In this charade the CIA is running you play my mother, right?"

Mary smiled at her son's comment, and replied, "I'm not playing at being your mother, Chuck. I am your mother."

Chuck shook his head in response and then stared at the Agent that looked like him. "If she's my mom, that would make you my brother."

He saw the Agent smile at him and nod his head, before replying, "That's right, Chuck. My name is Michael. I can see you're confused about this whole situation, and if its any consolation, I just learned about our family myself. I can see why you find it so hard to believe. As far as your memories go, I know a little of what you're experiencing. I had my memories removed once too. Just give it some time, Chuck. Everything will come back to you."

Chuck was amazed how far these Agents would go to sell their story. He saw that the gap between him and the duo was rapidly diminishing and continued,"I have to say, the CIA really went all out to set this up. I'm flattered they would do so much for me, but a little confused how they would think anyone could fall for this. A family of spies, soldiers and assassins was the best you guys could come up with? Hardly seems like a plausible story."

Mary nodded her head before replying, "I know it seems far fetched, but it's true sweetie. You are my son, and a part of this family."

Chuck saw he was finally close enough to attack, and gave the pair a final chance to let him leave. "Look, you seem like a nice lady. I'm sorry if this plan didn't work. I hope you don't get in too much trouble with your superiors. Just let me go. I really don't want to hurt you two."

Michael smiled when he heard Chuck. After learning about his family history from Mary and Stephen, he was well aware of the genetic gift he shared with his mother. He knew Chuck had parts of the Intersect downloaded into his brain, but with his boost and Mary beside him, he didn't think his brother stood a chance. "It's not us you should worry about, Chuck. In case you haven't noticed, its two to one."

Chuck smiled at the younger man and replied, "I know, Michael. I just didn't think it was fair that there were only two of you."

Without waiting for a reply, Chuck surged forward and attacked his opponents. His hands and feet became a blur, as he simultaneously assaulted the man and woman in front of him.

Michael was amazed with Chuck's furious onslaught. After hearing about the Intersect from Stephen, he didn't believe how powerful it could make a person. In his entire life, he had never fought against an opponent as skilled as the man in front of him. He could feel him and Mary being pushed back, a little at a time, and knew they had to stop Chuck immediately. He didn't want to hurt the man he learned was his brother, but Michael knew they couldn't just defend against an opponent as skilled as Chuck. They needed to attack. Once he made his decision, he activated the implant. '_Boost- Activate_.'

Chuck smiled as he felt the man and woman slowly being pushed back the corridor. He was surprised with the duo's ability. They were better than the man that taught him, and he didn't think he would ever face someone as skilled as Hale. He could feel his body begin to slow down from his vicious onslaught, and knew he couldn't go on much longer. Most of his sparring sessions would have been long over by now, but the pair in front of him were the best he ever fought against.

Michael felt the Adrenaline coursing through his muscles, and felt his boosted body match Chuck's Intersect speed. He ducked under Chuck's punch, and unleashed a vicious combo to his chest. When he saw Chuck stagger back from his blows, Michael watched as Mary continued the attack and connected with a roundhouse kick to Chuck's face.

With Michael's boosted speed neutralizing the Intersect in Chuck's head, Mary was able to bombard Chuck with kicks and punches, forcing her son back towards his prison cell. When Chuck refused to be cowed by their onslaught, Michael and Mary attacked with renewed vigor. They both knew Chuck couldn't be allowed to escape. This was their last chance at saving him. They couldn't afford to lose it, even if it meant hurting the person they were trying to save.

Michael could feel his heart beat furiously accelerating and knew he couldn't use the boost much longer. He had to end this fight now. Using the last few moments of his boosted speed, he attacked Chuck with everything he had. He connected with two left jabs and a right cross that spun Chuck around. When he saw his brother stagger back from him, Michael ran towards him and jumped to hit him with a spinning roundhouse kick to the face.

Once he saw Chuck's body hit the ground, Michael finally allowed himself to drop out of boost. The second he did, he felt his tired muscles buckle from their excessive strain and forced himself to stand erect. Panting from the exertion of kicking Chuck's ass, he looked behind him and saw Mary gasping for air too. He smiled at the woman and nodded his head in congratulations. He was right. Chuck was better than he ever imagined, but him, Mary, and the boost were enough.

Chuck felt like his entire body was on fire from the pain. He knew he was going to be covered with bruises. He strained to get up and continue the fight, but his body refused to heed his command. He gasped for air, and realized he had a multiple broken ribs. As he lay on the ground in defeat, he was ashamed of himself. He failed Eve. He failed the one woman that loved him and cared for him his entire life.

For the first time in a year, Chuck forced himself to remember what was done to his sister. He forced himself to recall how she was brutally tortured in front of him. When he could see her dead body hanging next to his, the rage that he always kept controlled, erupted from within him. His anger gave his tired muscles new strength, and he pushed himself to his feet.

Michael was walking back to check on Mary, and saw her eyes widen in surprise. When he looked behind him, he was stunned to see Chuck rising to his feet. Since the day he got the boost implant, no one he used it on, ever got back up. Not like this. Michael watched in awe, as the brother he never met rose in front of him. He could see the blood dripping down Chuck's nose and stepped back when he saw the man's feral grin. '_How the hell is he doing this_?'

When he was back on his feet, Chuck glared coldly at the pair in front of him. He could feel the grin appear on his face, once he saw the awe in their eyes, and slipped into his attack stance. He casually snapped his neck to the left and said, "Sorry. Just needed to reboot."

Michael and Mary looked at each other in amazement, as they saw Chuck ready to fight them again. They were both already exhausted. Their skillset was so high, they rarely ever had to fight someone this long. The pair knew if they were tired, then Chuck must be worse. He was fighting as long they were, and he was fighting at a disadvantage. They knew if they wanted to stop him, they would have to put him down fast. The pair nodded once in mutual understanding of their situation, and attacked Chuck with everything they had left. Their attack was so coordinated, anyone watching would assume mother and son trained to fight together for years.

Chuck was ready for their attack and calmly withstood their furious assault. His hands and feet moved faster than humanly possible, as he simultaneously blocked punches and kicks from Mary and Michael. When he felt his opponents begin to tire from their exertion, he knew it was time to attack. Using the style he created for himself, Chuck unleashed all his rage against the man and woman that were preventing his escape.

He blocked a punch from Mary and stepped in to strike her with a thunderous elbow to the face. When he saw her stagger back he kicked her twice in her inner thigh and watched as she fell to her knees from the pain. Before he could continue his assault on the woman he thought was pretending to be his mother, Chuck was struck from the side by Michael, and staggered back from the powerful blow. He could feel the man move closer to him and reflexively jumped forward to headbut him in the face. When he saw Michael crash into the corridor wall, Chuck hammered him with punches and kicks, pinning him to the wall with the force of his blows.

The moment he finally stopped his attack, he saw Michael's bloody body slowly drop to the floor. Chuck felt himself gasp for air and winced when he remembered his broken ribs. He turned to face Mary, and found her still on her knees, watching him walk towards her. Just when he reached her, Chuck was about to knock her out, when he felt something sharp stab into his neck. He grabbed his neck in surprise, and was furious when he felt the dart with his hand.

As the sedative began to invade his bloodstream, Chuck turned to face his attacker. He was stunned when he realized who it was...Sarah. His eyes bore into her with hatred, as he fell to his knees from the ketasin coursing through his body. Chuck felt his eyes begin to close and as his world turned to darkness, his last thoughts were, '_I will kill you, Agent Walker_.'

* * *

**(04-11-10) 7:29 pm Orion Farmhouse:**

Sarah walked out of the infirmary and sighed in frustration. She couldn't believe how close they had come to letting Chuck escape. If not for Ellie's quick thinking, he might have gotten out of the farmhouse, before anyone knew he was missing.

Luckily, Mary and Michael were visiting Jenny in the infirmary, when the silent alarm went off. Without their fortunate presence in the sub-basement, Sarah didn't think she would've gotten to Chuck before he made his escape.

As she walked down the corridor aimlessly, she was thankful no one was hurt too badly. Cole had a concussion, while Mary and Michael both suffered from broken ribs, and multiple contusions all over their body. Ellie was requiring all three to remain in the infirmary for the night, and the trio didn't take the news too well. Their pride was already hurt from their earlier defeat, and having to stay in the infirmary with their minor wounds, was adding insult to injury. Sarah just received an earful from the two Agents and Michael, and they demanded she talk some sense into Ellie. She had no intention of suffering Ellie's wrath, and lied to them about talking to the brunette doctor, before quickly making her escape from the infirmary.

Sarah stopped walking when she realized she was going in the wrong direction. Her breath caught in her throat, once she saw the holding cells in front of her. Since she tranqued Chuck and cuffed him to the table in his cell, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She saw him every day on the monitor in the control room, but seeing him in person broke all of her restraints, and she knew she had to talk to him herself.

When she saw the door to his cell, just a few steps in front of her, Sarah yearned to see the man she loved again. She wanted to hold him in her arms, and tell him how much he meant to her. Her heart warred with her mind, as Ellie's warning echoed through her ears, '_I'm sorry, sweetie, but you and Kate seeing Chuck is not a good idea. The site of you two, could remind him of your betrayal and force him to dwell on the memories that are fake_.'

Once she realized nothing they had done had made a difference so far, Sarah's heart won her inner battle. She walked to the door, before she could change her mind, and quickly placed her hand on the scanner.

The moment she entered the room, her eyes saw Chuck handcuffed to the table. Her heart beat faster, when she finally saw the love of her life in front of her. She saw him look up at her, as she walked towards the table, and it pained her to see the coldness in his eyes.

When she finally reached him, Sarah could feel her body wanting to hold him in her arms, but forced herself to calm her desires and sat in the seat across from him.

"Hi, Chuck," she said softly. "Are you okay? Devon told me you had some broken ribs. Do you need anything?"

Chuck was puzzled by Sarah's kind act and replied, "Do you really expect me to think that you care, Agent Walker? I thought my escape would have shown you that I don't believe any of the crap you guys have been telling me. I know what the truth is."

"You're wrong, Chuck," Sarah replied. "Your memories aren't real. I would never hurt you, Chuck. I love you."

When Chuck heard her proclaim her love, he was disgusted she would continue this charade with him, and felt his anger erupt from within him. "ENOUGH," he yelled back. "Don't you dare tell me that. You don't get to sit there and say that to me, not after what you did. I swear Sarah, I won't rest until I do to you, what you did to my sister. You will pay for killing her. BY MY HANDS."

Sarah was stunned at the rage see could see in his eyes. In all the time she knew Chuck, she had never seen him look at someone with such hatred. It broke her heart to see him look at her like that. She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes, and felt her world closing around her. She couldn't live in a world where Chuck didn't love her. As she sat quietly staring at him, her only thought was how she missed looking into his eyes, and seeing the love he had for her. When she recalled all the times he had shown that love to her, she knew her Chuck would always love her.

"YOU LOVE ME, CHUCK," she screamed back. "I know you do. You wouldn't have come looking for me, when Zarnov kidnapped me, if you didn't care. You wouldn't have jumped from the Buy More roof to save me from Banerjee, unless you felt that way about me. You wouldn't have stayed with me, when a bomb was about to blow up in our faces, if you didn't LOVE ME."

Sarah could see he was stunned with her impassioned speech. She remembered the kiss they shared when that bomb was about to go off. The moment their lips touched, she could feel the love he had for her, pour through the kiss. As she looked into his brown eyes, Sarah couldn't think of a better emotional trigger, than the kiss that stole her heart. She got up from her chair and stood in front of him. She could see him following her with his eyes, and leaned forward to grab his head in her hands. "I love you, Chuck," she whispered and then she kissed the man she loved.

The touch of his lips against hers, made her body burn with desire. For the briefest moment, she felt him respond to her kiss, and then suddenly her lower lip erupted in pain. She jumped back in surprise, and by the taste of blood in her mouth, she knew he had bitten her.

"Don't ever do that again, Agent Walker," Chuck seethed. "I will never fall for this game of yours. You bastards can talk until you're blue in the face, and I'll never believe a word you say. You people are sick. The things you do to innocent people in the name of your greater good, is disgusting. I will never forget what you did to my sister. I will never forgive you for taking her away from me. You should kill me, Agent Walker, cause if I live, I will never stop coming after you. I will make you pay for Eve."

Sarah was stunned when she heard the rage in his voice. As she looked into his eyes, she realized Ellie was wrong. They could never find an emotional trigger that would bring back his memories, because his desire to avenge Eve was too strong. The Ring may have altered his memories, but they couldn't change the man he was. She knew he would sacrifice anything for the people he cared about. She knew he wouldn't stop until he avenged his "sister's" death.

When she realized they couldn't bring back Chuck again, Sarah felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She was too late. In her stubborn desire to put duty above love, she lost her only chance at happiness. Chuck would cling to his fake memories, until he had his revenge. Thats when she remembered what Ellie told her, "_If you, Bryce and Beckman are dead, he won't cling to his fake memories anymore. Right now, his desire for vengeance, gives him the strength to hold onto the memories. Once he has his revenge, he won't need to hold on to them. We could trigger the memories just by telling him about his past_."

As she stared into his eyes, Sarah knew would she would do. The world needed a man like Charles Bartowski, more than it needed a broken, cold-hearted CIA Agent like her. Once her decision was made, Sarah pulled out the keys to the handcuffs and tossed it to him. "Okay, Chuck," she said sadly. "You win."

Chuck saw the keys land on the table and looked up in amazement. After everything they did to keep him a prisoner, why was he being let go now? It had to be a trick. "What's the catch?," he asked.

Sarah shook her head before replying, "No catch, Chuck."

As soon as she saw him snatch the keys off the table, Sarah turned around and walked back to the door. She placed her hand on the scanner, and when the light turned green, she punched in the real code to the door. By the time she turned around, she saw Chuck walk around the table, gently massaging the wrist that was cuffed to the table.

"You win, Chuck," she told him, as he walked up to her. "If you think killing me will bring you peace, then go ahead. I won't stop you."

Chuck stared into the blonde Agent's blue eyes, and couldn't figure out what game she was playing now. It made no sense for the CIA to let him loose so easily, but he didn't care. The Fates were offering him a chance to get his revenge for Eve, and he knew, more than Bryce or Beckman, it was Sarah that needed to suffer. She was the one that betrayed him. It was her hands that tortured and killed his sister. He didn't know why Sarah was letting him free, but he would make her pay for the mistake.

He smiled at Sarah, before saying, "Fool me once, Agent Walker, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I won't fall for your tricks again. I don't know what you think you can accomplish by setting me free, and I don't care. Tonight...you die."

Without waiting for a reply, Chuck launched his attack. His anger gave his muscles added strength and he connected with a vicious haymaker to the side of Sarah's head. When he saw her stumble backwards, Chuck spun on his foot and unleashed a roundhouse kick to her face. He watched as she crashed into the ground, and patiently waited for her to get up again.

When she was finally on her feet, Chuck struck her with a thunderous punch to the stomach. He could feel her body rise briefly off the floor, and continued with his attack, striking her with kicks and punches to the rest of her body.

As he maintained his steady assault, he was perplexed by her lack of defense. This wasn't the same woman he fought against at the beach house. His anger grew when he realized she wouldn't fight him. Suddenly, he grabbed her by her shirt and threw her over the table in the room. "Why won't you fight me?," he screamed.

Sarah cried out when her body fell over the table and crashed into the ground. As she lay on the floor, panting for breath, she heard Chuck scream in rage. She forced herself to rise to her feet and spit out the blood that was pooling in her mouth. "I'm not going to fight you, Chuck," she replied. "I'm never going to hurt you. I love you."

Chuck screamed in frustration and struck her with a blow that knocked her off her feet. He watched her bloody body fall to the ground and couldn't believe she hadn't defended herself. When he looked down at her writhing in pain, Chuck noticed the gleam of a knife laying on the floor, and couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his lips.

After reading her file, Chuck knew Sarah carried multiple knives on her person, and recalled how she used those knives to cut into his sister. As he picked up the knife off the floor, he thought how fitting it was, that she should die by the same weapon.

Chuck leaned down and used his free hand to grab Sarah's shirt and forced her to her feet. He knew she was exhausted and didn't want her to fall back to the ground. He needed to look into her eyes, when he took his revenge.

Once he had her up, he pinned her against the wall by her throat, and stared into her eyes before saying, "It's over, Sarah."

Sarah saw the knife that was firmly gripped in Chuck's hand, and knew what he was going to do. She desperately tried one last time to reach the Chuck she knew. "Please, Chuck," she begged. "Trust me."

Chuck looked into her blue eyes, and thrust the knife into her stomach. As the blade pierced through the skin, he could hear her final words echo through his mind, and was stunned by the love he could see in her eyes. How could she look at him like that, after what he had done to her? He could feel himself begin to panic, when he finally realized he might have made a mistake. Suddenly he felt something open up within him, and screamed, as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees in pain.

_Flash: He was sitting at the beach with Sarah._

_"I need you to do one more thing for me,Chuck."_

_"Yeah? What's that?_

_"I need you to trust me, Chuck."_

_Flash: He was standing in the courtyard with Sarah._

_"Can I tell you something, Chuck?"_

_"Of course."_

_"You can do anything you want. I've seen you in action, Chuck. And I'm not just talking about the bomb diffusing or diamond stealing. Anything you wanted, you could have."_

_Flash: He was dressed for a wedding, standing next to Sarah._

_"No. No guns. No lies. Just us. Just like I've always wanted. I've recently come into some money. So we can go anyplace you want to go, anywhere at all, as long as it's sunny and has those little umbrella drinks. What I'm getting at here is...Sarah Walker, will you do me the honor...of going on vacation with me?"_

_"I'm sorry Chuck, but I'm leaving in the morning. The details are classified, but I'm working on the new Intersect project with Bryce."_

Soon, the trickle of memories became a raging torrent, and his mind was flooded with all the memories that had been suppressed. Once the pain in his head finally subsided, Chuck opened his eyes and was confused by his surroundings. He looked around, trying hard to remember where he was, and then he saw her. The moment he saw Sarah bleeding on the floor, he remembered what he had done.

Sarah was worried when she saw Chuck fall to his knees in pain, and struggled to get up so she could help him. As she watched him lower his hands and stop his screaming, she smiled when she saw his eyes open. She could once again see the love he had for her shining through his brown eyes and knew her sacrifice was worth it. As her world turned to darkness, her last thoughts were, '_I love you, Chuck_.'

* * *

**(04-13-10) 8:11 am White House-Oval Office:**

Brigadier General Diane Beckman waited patiently outside of her boss's office. After speaking with Casey and learning Chuck had his memories back, she knew it was time to implement her plan. All she needed now, was to get the Presidential support she promised Stephen, in return for the plans to the Intersect. If she couldn't deliver on her original promise, she knew they wouldn't trust her, for the next part of her plan. It took all her power and influence to arrange this meeting, and she prayed it went well.

When the brunette secretary motioned for her to go in, she entered the Oval office and immediately saluted the man behind the desk.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Mr. President," she said politely.

President Thomas Fitzgerald leaned back into his leather chair and smiled at the woman in front of her. "You didn't really give me a choice, Diane," he replied with a smirk. "I'm not sure how you managed to get this one on one meeting, but you have five minutes."

Beckman smiled at her Commander and Chief, and nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you, Mr. President. I did have to call in quite a few favors to arrange this meeting. Have you had a chance to review the files I sent over?"

Thomas nodded his head before replying, "I have, Diane, but this all seems so far fetched."

Beckman was surprised by his comment. The NSA and CIA had terrabytes worth of information supporting the threat the Ring was to the Nation's security. "I assure you, sir, the Ring is a valid threat," she replied quickly. "Now that they have the Indivo virus in their possession, we have to act immediately. We cannot allow them to use the virus. The death toll we could face would be catastrophic."

President Fitzgerald raised his hand to stop Beckman's explanation. "It's not the Ring I doubt, Diane," he replied. "The second file you sent over is what I'm talking about. This family...The Bartowskis, their too good to be true."

Beckman nodded her head in understanding. "I can see how you would think that, Mr. President," she replied. "If I hadn't dealt with them myself, I don't know if I would have believed everything either. But the fact is, if we want to beat the Ring before they use the virus to kill thousands of people, we need the Bartowskis to join in the fight."

"Why them, Diane?", Thomas asked curiously. "With all the resources at our fingertips, why will this family make the difference?"

"I can't explain it, sir," Diane replied with a sigh. "We fought a hidden war with Fulcrum for twenty years, and never saw an end in sight. When Charles Bartowski was accidentally sent the Intersect and thrust into this fight, we were able to destroy them completely in two years. He accomplished this, by pushing against standard procedures and thinking outside the box. That's what we need, if we want to beat the Ring. I assure you, sir. As powerful as Fulcrum was, they didn't come close to the influence that the Ring can exert. If we can gain the Bartowski's trust, we will not only have Orion's full cooperation in this new war, but we would gain the services of one of the best CIA Agents in history and the only man we found capable of using the Intersect to its full capabilities. I believe that will sufficiently tip the scale in our favor."

"How do you plan to accomplish that, Diane?", Thomas asked curiously. "You already got them full pardons and protection from this office, when you negotiated for the Intersect plans."

"They are still patriots, Mr. President," Beckman replied knowingly. "Time and again this government has sacrificed that family in the name of the greater good, and still they always do the right thing. Charles Bartowski in particular, will not stand by while innocent lives hang in the balance. Once I convince him to join, the others will follow. They won't allow him to fight alone."

President Fitzgerald stared at the diminutive General in front of him, and could see she believed everything she was saying. He knew how instrumental the woman was to the Nation's security and trusted her judgement. Sighing in resignation he said, "Okay Diane. Do whatever it takes to get them into this war. The paperwork granting them full pardons and protection by this office has already been signed and waiting with my secretary. Go get the Bartowskis."

Beckman smiled at her boss and happily replied, "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

She once again saluted sharply to her Commander and Chief and turned to leave the office. As soon as she was outside, she allowed herself a small smile. '_See you soon, Chuck_.'

* * *

**(04-13-10) 11:17 am Orion Farmhouse-Infirmary:**

Sarah finished reading through her chart and marveled at Devon and Ellie's thorough records. After waking up thirty minutes ago, she saw her chart sitting on the table next to her bed, and grabbed it out of curiosity. When she started reading through it, she was impressed the two doctors would continue to write such impeccable notes, even though they weren't at the hospital anymore. Thanks to their thoroughness, Sarah knew her stab wound had missed any major organs, and that she had been incapacitated for the past two days. Having been stabbed in the past, Sarah knew her rehab wouldn't take too long. All things considered, she thought she was lucky that Chuck's strike had been so clean. Once she was certain she was going to be okay, she slowly replaced the file next to her bed, careful not to wake up Chuck.

As she turned to face the man she loved, she could see him sleeping peacefully in a chair next to her bed. She couldn't wait until he was awake, but at the same time she was scared of what would happen, when he was. She knew she was horrible with words, and this was the one time in her life that she needed to say everything perfectly. She couldn't afford any mistakes today.

The moment she was looking forward to and dreading finally arrived, when she saw Chuck begin to waken from his slumber. '_Please let me say everything right today_,' she begged to the universe.

Chuck felt his eyes open, and he immediately felt the pain pulsating across his body. He could feel the muscles in his back cramping and quickly leaned forward to alleviate the pain. When he was done stretching he looked up, and was stunned to see a smiling Sarah looking back at him.

As soon as he saw her, he remembered everything he had done and quickly said, "Sarah, I'm so sorry. Please. You have to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you. I can't believe I stabbed you. I swear, it wasn't me. You believe me, right? Please, say you believe me."

Sarah couldn't keep the grin off her face, when she heard his adorable rambling. "It's okay, Chuck," she replied. "I know it wasn't you. I don't blame you for anything that has happened."

As she stared into his brown eyes, Sarah felt all her worries melt away. She smiled when she realized she was ready to tell him how she felt. She was ready to commit to him a hundred percent. "I love you, Chuck," she said proudly. "It shouldn't have taken me this long to say it, but I've never felt this way in my life. Before you, the only thing I could think about was the next mission. But since I met you, all I can think about is a future with you. I want you, Chuck. I want you in my life forever. I'm ready to tell you everything about myself...about my past."

Chuck stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's as if his wildest dreams were coming true right before his eyes, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Y...you...love me?", he asked in awe.

"Yes Chuck," Sarah replied.

When he heard her answer, Chuck was stunned. "This can't be real," he whispered to himself.

Sarah heard his soft mumble, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. After all the time she spent worrying about saying the right thing, when she finally did, he didn't believe her?

"What are you talking about, Chuck?," she asked, barely keeping her irritation under control.

Chuck looked at her, surprised she was able to hear his whisper. When he saw her continue to glare at him, he tried to explain, "This seems like a dream, Sarah. Or maybe a really weird Twilight Zone episode. When I close my eyes, I remember an entire life that I never lived. I remember hurting you. And now...you say you love me. How can any of this be real? How could you love me?"

Sarah knew how to convince him and said, "Come here, Chuck."

When she saw him walk up to her, she motioned for him to lean down and grabbed his head in her hands. She stared into his eyes and smiled before saying, "This is not a dream, Chuck. You're the man I love. But if you need convincing, I'm ready to show you how much I love you, every single day, for the rest of our lives."

Without waiting for a response, she pulled his lips towards hers, and finally kissed the man she loved. When she felt his lips respond to her kiss, she moaned softly in pleasure, and eagerly used her tongue to open his mouth. Sarah could feel his love pour through their touch, and felt herself melt in his arms. After all the time she spent dreaming of this moment, it was everything she could have ever hoped for. Her adorable, amazing, genius Chuck, was finally back in her life. In that very moment, she couldn't imagine being any happier.


	14. The Bartowskis Go To War

**Chapter 14: The Bartowskis Go To War**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. As always, all mistakes are my own. Since this chapter signifies the end of arc 1 of my story, I wanted to address a few of the relationships before the next arc begins. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(04-18-10) 8:17 am Orion Farmhouse:**

Sarah pulled on her jeans and then turned to admire the fit in the bathroom mirror. Once she was satisfied her butt looked good, she quickly put on the orange halter top she knew Chuck loved. As she began to do her makeup, she thought about her first night with Chuck, and could feel her body begin to burn with arousal.

After three years of dreaming about being with the man she loved, when she finally got her opportunity, it was better than anything she could have imagined. Chuck was incredible. The way he was attentive to her every need, she felt as if the entire night was one long orgasm. It was easily the most erotic and sensual night she ever experienced in her life. The part that stunned her the most, was when he apologized for being rusty. If last night was him being rusty, she couldn't wait to see what he would do when he was back in form.

Once her makeup was complete, Sarah quickly replaced everything back in her travel bag. Opening the bathroom door, she walked out to see Chuck pulling on a pair of jeans. Her eyes glazed over when she saw his naked chest and she licked her lips as she took in his six pack. She loved Chuck in any form she could get him in, but she had to admit, the muscled Chuck was definitely her favorite version.

Chuck heard the door to the bathroom open, and turned to see Sarah walk out. When he saw her lick her lips, he grinned in delight.

"See anything you like?", he asked suggestively.

Sarah looked up in surprise, and felt herself blush when she realized she was staring at him. Since the moment his shirt came off last night, she couldn't stop staring at his defined muscles. She was amazed how different his body looked. A part of her missed the skinny nerd she fell in love with, but as she stared at his well sculpted body, she couldn't help but admire the improvements. Sometimes she would fantasize about Chuck being in better shape, and now that her fantasy was a reality, she couldn't believe her good fortune.

"I have to admit, you do look incredible, Chuck," Sarah replied. "But you looked just as good to me before. Just in a different way. The muscles don't change the way I feel about you. You get that, right?"

Chuck smiled when he heard her reply. "I know, Sarah," he answered. "I don't think I can ever doubt that you love me. Not anymore."

When she looked into his brown eyes, she could see his love for her and felt her heart begin to beat faster. If they didn't get out of this room soon, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself from tearing off her clothes and attacking him again. "Can you please put a shirt on, Chuck?," she pleaded. "We need to get going soon, or we'll never have our conversation."

Chuck sighed before replying, "You know you don't have to, Sarah. I don't need to know anything about your past. I know how sensitive a topic it is for you. I love you, Sarah Walker. I don't care about who you were. I already know who you are."

Sarah felt her heart burst with love, when she heard his reply. "That's why you need to know, Chuck," she answered. "I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us. I want you to know who I was, as much as you know who I am now."

Chuck nodded his head, when he saw how important this was to her. "Okay," he replied. "So where are we going for this conversation? Why can't we just have it here?"

Sarah felt herself turn red from embarrassment and replied, "We can't have the conversation here, because if we're in the bedroom, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. As for where we're going...its a surprise."

Once Chuck was finished getting dressed, she slipped her hand in his, and pulled him out the bedroom door. The happy couple walked down the stairs and Chuck grinned as she eagerly guided him out of the farmhouse. He was surprised when they turned away from the parked cars, and made their way towards the back of the farmhouse. He tried to get Sarah to divulge where they were going, but she just grinned and shook her head. After ten minutes of walking down a cobbled walkway, Chuck was shocked when they got to a small lake.

"This is beautiful," he said in awe.

Sarah looked up at his smiling face, and knew he really liked it. "I thought you might like it," she replied. "Ellie brought me here, after I got back from Uganda."

Hand in hand, the happy couple walked to the end of the dock and sat down at the edge. The pair sat in comfortable silence, as Sarah gathered her thoughts.

When she looked up, Sarah could see Chuck patiently waiting for her to begin, and took a deep breath before saying, "My real name is Samantha Lisa Daniels. I was born on May 22nd 1982 in Portland Oregon. My mom left my dad and me when I was a little girl, and for the first few years, I lived with my grandmother. My dad would visit in between con jobs, and I would love every minute I would get to spend with him. I hated when he would leave, and I would count the days until he returned. When I was seven, I stopped counting and joined him on his jobs."

Chuck was stunned that she started so young. "You started conning people at seven?", he asked.

Sarah nodded her head before replying, "At first it was small things like a bake sale or a girl scout cookie con. But as I got older, the cons got more elaborate and more dangerous. We never stayed in one place too long, and I was okay with that. I had fun traveling with my father and pretending to be different people. But everything caught up with us, when my dad conned some bad people in San Diego. When I got home from school, I saw my father being arrested, and I ran away. I knew he stashed some money in case something like this happened, and I went to go get it. That's where I met Graham and got recruited by the CIA."

"You were a spy in high school?", Chuck asked in amazement.

Sarah laughed at his question and shook her head. "No, Chuck," she replied. "He saw my potential from my work with my father, but couldn't legally have me work for the CIA until I was eighteen. After I accepted his offer, he pulled some strings to get me emancipated. I thought I would be able to leave San Diego right away, but Graham wasn't ready to have my new cover in place. He told me I had to finish out my senior year."

Chuck could see the pained expression on Sarah's face, and reached his hand out to gently caress her cheek. "We can take a break, Sarah," he said softly. "I know how hard high school was for you."

Sarah grabbed his hand from her cheek and kissed it. "I'm okay," she replied. When she saw him nod in agreement, she continued, "My senior year was horrible. My father's imprisonment was public knowledge, and I was ridiculed by everyone. At first I hated being there, but things changed when the tutors arrived. Once my classes were done at school, my real day would begin. Because of my non stop traveling with my father, I rarely stayed in one place long enough to attend school. As a result, I was behind in a lot of subjects. Graham hired special tutors to teach me everything I didn't learn the first time. I would spend hours going through different subjects with them. I know it sounds silly, but by the end of the year, I felt smart for the first time in my life. Once my senior year was complete, I received my new identity from the CIA. The day after I graduated, I left Jenny Burton behind and became Sarah Walker."

Chuck knew a part of this history and interjected, "Then you went to Harvard, right?"

Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. I was stunned when Graham got me into a school that prestigious. I thought I would be sent to Massachusetts right away, but Graham told me I would go to the CIA farm first. I spent the entire summer learning how to fight and shoot a weapon. Apparently my skills were better than they expected, and the CIA decided that I was a good candidate for advanced training. Unfortunately, I was set to begin school soon, so they had to space out my added training. Once I started at Harvard, my course load was so difficult, the CIA left me alone while school was in session. During Christmas and summer breaks, I would be flown to the Farm to continue my training. Graham apparently saw a lot of potential in me, because he made sure I was always assigned the best Instructors when I was at the Farm. That was pretty much my life, until my senior year."

Chuck saw the tears form in Sarah's eyes, and he knew something bad must have happened. "What happened your senior year?", he asked hesitantly.

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Chuck. "I fell in love," she said softly. "He was a TA in a class I was taking. He was smart and charming and the first person who ever looked at me like I was beautiful. After three months of dating, I fell in love with him. He was my first everything, Chuck. My first date. My first kiss. The first man I ever slept with. Our time together was so great, I didn't want to join the CIA anymore. I was ready to tell Graham my decision, and called him with the number he gave me. When he picked up, I told him everything. I was surprised when he said okay and hung up on me. I thought everything would be great after that, but the next day Graham arrived at my dorm room. He gave me a file and told me I made a huge mistake. After he left, I opened the file and saw it was about my boyfriend. I read he was married and just had a baby. At first I didn't believe the things I read, but the proof was too extensive. The file had a copy of his marriage license, and even had a copy of his baby's birth certificate. Eventually I went to his apartment to confront him. When I told him I knew about this family, he just shrugged and admitted it. He told me this was how the real world worked. That I shouldn't get so worked up about it."

Chuck was appalled someone could do that to another person. Especially if that person was as amazing as Sarah. As he thought of how she was treated, he realized what that moment did to her, and said, "That's when you stopped believing in love."

Sarah nodded her head sadly and replied, "Yeah. I promised myself I would never become a mark again. I knew I could never get hurt, if I never let anyone get close to me again. After I left his apartment and went home, I found Graham waiting for me. He asked me if I was still going to quit and when I said no, he gave me my first assignment. The CIA was setting up a joint task force with the DEA and they needed young women to become part of a team called the C.A.T. squad."

When she saw the surprised look on Chuck's face, she explained, "Clandestine Attack Team...C.A.T. squad for short. That was where I met Carina for the first time. Along with the two of us, the group had two other CIA Agents...Amy Monroe and Zondra Masohn. We worked together for a year, and were incredibly successful on all of our missions. All that changed, when we were assigned to take down a terrorist named Augusto Gaez. Once we started going after him, all our missions began to fail. I started to believe we had a mole on the team, and found a bug on Zondra. When the CIA couldn't trace it back to her, the two Agencies decided to disband the group, and I was called back to Langley. Graham told me I was exceptional on the task force, and wanted to move me into assignments with high priority assets. In order to do that, I needed bodyguard training and I was assigned to serve a year with the Secret Service."

Chuck's jaw dropped in shock when he heard Sarah was in the Secret Service. "Oh my god, Sarah, you protected the President?," he asked in awe.

Sarah grinned at his enthusiasm and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. I was on Eagle's personal protection detail for six months."

"Eagle?", Chuck asked in confusion.

"Eagle was the callsign given to the President," she explained.

Chuck shook his head in amazement. He always knew Sarah was extraordinary. Now that he was finally learning of her past, he realized she was more amazing than he ever thought. "What happened after you left the Secret Service?", he asked curiously.

"My assignment to the Secret Service was supposed to be for a year, but I was pulled out halfway through my training, because of a high priority mission in Italy," Sarah answered. "The CIA found out that stolen nuclear missiles were about to be sold by a man named Sergio Fierro. I was sent in to determine when the missiles were going to be sold, and to identify any of the buyers."

Sarah stopped when she realized what she was about to admit to. When she looked into Chuck's brown eyes, she closed her eyes in shame and continued, "When I got to Italy, I was given information on the seller. Sergio Fierro was a businessman that had deep ties with the Italian mafia. He lived in a compound that was impossible to break into, and my handler suggested an alternate method. He told me the best way to gain admittance to the fortress that he lived in, was to become his girlfriend. From his files, the CIA already knew he was partial to blondes. When I agreed to become his girlfriend, I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish my mission, without giving him what he wanted. For a month I stayed with him, as his personal plaything. By the time I learned when the meeting was going to happen, I gained enough of his trust to access his personal computer. After I downloaded all his client information, the CIA was able to crash the meeting and arrest everyone present. Not only did we intercept the nuclear weapons, the warehouse being used by Fierro also contained other WMDs that we were able to confiscate."

When she opened her eyes and looked at Chuck, it broke her heart to see the sadness in his eyes. "Are you ashamed of me?," she asked sadly.

Chuck was stunned when he heard her question. "Why would I be ashamed of you, Sarah?", he asked incredulously.

Sarah took a deep breath before replying, "It's okay, Chuck. You don't have to pretend. I can see the sadness in your eyes."

Chuck reached his hand out and forced her to look at him. When he saw the tears falling down her face, he gently wiped them away. "I am sad, Sarah," he replied. "Not because you slept with someone for your mission, but because you had to. I'm sad that you had to sacrifice so much for your country. I could never be ashamed of you, Sarah. You're the most incredible woman I have ever met in my life. What you did, allowed you to save thousands if not millions of lives. I'm proud of you in more ways than I can count."

Sarah was stunned he would think that. She could see the truth clearly in his eyes, and knew she had to tell him everything. "That wasn't the only time, Chuck," she continued softly. "In my career I've been assigned seventeen seduction missions. I pride myself in not going all the way, but sometimes there was no other option. Along with Sergio, there were two others that I had to spend significant time with. It wasn't just sex, Chuck. Anything they wanted, I willingly did. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but I want you to know everything. I need you to know the truth."

Chuck waited until he was sure she was done with her confession and then replied, "I don't care. I'm not thrilled with what you had to do with those men, but I'm not ashamed of you, Sarah. Your actions saved innocent lives."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise and she searched his eyes for the truth. She was amazed when she realized he meant it. She couldn't see a single ounce of doubt in his entire body.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she whispered.

"Why?", he asked.

"For doubting you," she answered. "For thinking you weren't strong enough to know the truth about me. For convincing myself that you could never understand what I've done in my past."

Chuck smiled, before leaning in to kiss her lips softly. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Sarah," he replied. "I always knew you were an amazing woman. Today I'm learning how incredible you really are."

When he saw Sarah smile and wipe away her tears, he asked, "After Italy you were teamed up with Bryce?"

Sarah nodded her head before replying, "Yeah. We worked together for a little over a year. Until I met Casey, Bryce was the best partner I was ever paired up with. We eventually became Graham's go to team for all his high priority missions. Bryce was the first man I allowed myself to care about, since my senior year at Harvard. We were intimate for most of our time together, but that's all it ever was. I cared about him, but I never loved him. We were too much alike. Once the CIA thought he went rogue, I was reassigned. A few months after that, I was given the greatest assignment of my life. I was sent to Burbank and met the nerd that I would fall in love with."

As she looked at the man she loved, she could see the smile on his face, but she could also read the worry in his eyes. She knew what he was dying to ask, and she knew he was too scared to do it.

"There is nothing between Bryce and me, Chuck," she said. "The past year we worked together, he never once tried to hit on me. He made it very clear that he knew I was in love with you, and that you loved me too. All he wanted to do was be my friend. In fact, he's actually dating Agent Fuentes."

Chuck was stunned when he learned Bryce Larkin, Super spy, had a girlfriend. He shook his head in amazement and replied, "Wow. I really did wake up in the Twilight Zone. I never thought Bryce Larkin would settle down."

Sarah grinned and said, "I know. It caught me by surprise too. I still can't believe it, and I've seen them together for awhile now."

The happy couple continued to smile at each other, and then lapsed into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Sarah looked up at Chuck, and she could see he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about, Chuck?," she asked him curiously.

Chuck looked into her blue eyes, and hesitated before saying, "I know how much sharing your past with me, means to you, Sarah. I can't thank you enough for trusting me with who you were. But what happens to us now?"

Sarah was confused by what he meant. "I'm not exactly ready for it right now, but I'm hoping it means a house with a white picket fence and kids."

Chuck grinned at the idea of Sarah being a mom, and found he liked the image very much. "I'm hoping for that too," he replied quickly. "I'm more curious about our immediate future. Aren't you still with the Agency? Do you have to go back soon?"

"I'm not sure, Chuck," she replied truthfully. "Technically I have a year left on my contract. I tried to get out of it right after Ellie's wedding, but Beckman refused. She was adamant that I stay for the duration of my contract. I can try again now, but I don't think she'll let me. The Ring is a genuine threat to the country. They're probably worse than Fulcrum."

Chuck nodded knowingly and replied, "They are worse than Fulcrum, Sarah. The power the Ring has is greater than anything Fulcrum ever possessed. I don't have actual names, but I know they have Generals, Senators and Judges on their payroll. They are the greatest threat this country has ever faced."

"Will you wait for me, until I finish my year out?", Sarah asked hopefully.

"No, Sarah," he replied forcefully. "I won't wait for you, because you won't go alone. If you have to go back, I'll go with you. I can help this time. Thanks to the Ring, I'm actually a trained Agent now."

Sarah could see the determination on Chuck's face, and knew he was serious about joining her. "You can't do that, Chuck," she said quickly. "You just got your parents back. You just met your brother for the first time. You can't leave all that behind right now."

Chuck nodded in agreement and said, "I know, Sarah, but you're important to me too. I don't want you to go out there alone. Not while I can help you. I don't need a ring or a fancy ceremony to tell me what you mean to me. I already know that. In my heart, you're family. You have been for a very long time. I know the rest of my family will understand. They know how I feel about you, and they know I won't let you fight alone."

Sarah was amazed to hear how much he was willing to do for her. She already knew he loved her, but when she heard how much he would risk for her, she couldn't believe she ever doubted him. As she looked into his eyes, she knew he would never let her go alone."Okay, Chuck," she replied. "I'm sure Casey and the rest won't have a problem, but we'll have to figure out a way to convince Beckman."

"I don't think Beckman will be too much of a problem, Sarah," Chuck smirked.

When he saw her look at him in confusion, he smiled and said, "Don't you know the old saying? Two Intersects are better than one."

* * *

**(04-18-10) 8:42 am Orion Farmhouse-Kitchen:**

Ellie used her knife to slide the chopped onion, into the bowl in front of her. The counter she was working on, was littered with chopped vegetables, eggs, bacon, sausage and pancake batter. When she was satisfied all her prep work was complete, she rinsed her hands in the sink, and dried them with a paper napkin.

Once she was certain everything was in its proper place, Ellie grabbed a clean mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took the mug and coffee pot to the kitchen table, and joined her mother. When she saw the older woman eating from a bowl of strawberries, she narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't ruin your appetite, mom."

Mary grinned at her daughter's mothering and responded, "Shouldn't I be the one doing the mothering? You know you don't have to go through so much trouble, Ellie. At least let me help, sweetie."

Ellie shook her head in reply and said, "It's not a problem, mom. I love to cook. I know how tense things have been the past few weeks, and none of us have had a decent meal in that time. Now that we have Chuck and Michael back, I plan on providing some home cooked meals for everyone."

Mary looked at the mounds of food on the kitchen counter and replied, "You certainly have enough food to feed an army, sweetie."

Ellie laughed when she saw her mom look at the food. "Don't worry, mom," she said knowingly. "It's not as much as you think. I'm pretty sure Casey could eat half of it by himself."

Mary's eyes widened in surprise, and she was going to comment on the NSA Agent's prodigious appetite, when she heard the door to the kitchen open. She looked up to see Kate walk into the room, and nodded to the woman in greeting. "Good morning, Kate," she said happily. "Would you like some coffee?"

Kate smiled at the two women at the kitchen table and replied, "Good morning, Mrs. B. Good morning, Ellie. I would love some coffee please."

When she saw Mary grab her an empty mug and fill it with coffee, she smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Mrs. B. I really need my coffee in the morning."

Kate took a sip of her coffee, and felt her body become alive from the drink. She was about to join the women at the kitchen table, when she noticed the food for the first time. Thinking she interfered with a family meal, she said, "I'm sorry to interrupt guys. I didn't realize you were doing a family breakfast. I'll just take my coffee to the living room."

Before she could think to turn around, she saw mother and daughter wave away her concerns.

"You aren't interfering at all, Kate," Ellie replied. "The food is for everyone. I thought we could all use some home cooked meals for a bit. What would you like for breakfast? Omelette? Pancakes?"

Kate was stunned Ellie would go through that much trouble for them. She felt guilty for asking the brunette doctor to make her breakfast, and was about to decline, when her stomach betrayed her. The moment the hungry growl erupted from her abdomen, she knew she couldn't claim to be hungry. When she saw Ellie eagerly waiting for her reply, she reluctantly answered, "If it's not too much trouble, could I have an omelette?."

Ellie nodded her head and said, "Of course, sweetie. Anything in particular you want in it? Any sausage or bacon?"

"Any veggies you have will be fine, Ellie," she replied. "I'll skip the meat if it's allright."

As soon as Mary saw her daughter get up to start on breakfast, she motioned Kate to take the vacated seat. Once she was sure the younger Agent was comfortable, she asked, "So, how are things with Chuck, Kate?"

Kate was startled by the direct question, but she wasn't nervous in replying. After her time in Uganda, she felt strangely close to Mary. That bond continued even after their arrival back at the farmhouse. When she saw the older Agent was patiently waiting for a reply, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's okay. He talked to me a few days ago, and we decided to remain friends. After seeing what Sarah was willing to do for him, it's not really surprising how much those two love each other. To be honest, I'm happy for them."

Mary looked into Kate's hazel eyes, and she could see the younger woman was indeed over her son. As much as she liked the young Agent, she now knew Chuck was meant to be with Sarah. "That's good," she replied. "You're an exceptional young woman, Kate. I have no doubt that someone perfect for you, is waiting just around the corner."

When she heard Mary's consoling words, Kate could tell the older woman really meant it. Ever since her father left and her mother passed away, Kate only had her grandfather to rely on. As a career military man, her grandfather really wasn't much for emotional support. The way Mary went out of her way to care about her, touched Kate. A part of her wished the woman could have been her mom. "Thanks Mrs. B.," she replied warmly.

Ellie smiled as she listened to the two women talk at the kitchen table. She could see what her mother saw in Kate. Not only was the woman absolutely gorgeous, Ellie thought she was incredibly charming. She enjoyed the brief time she spent with the brunette Agent.

When her mother told her, she hoped Michael and Kate would get together, Ellie couldn't help but imagine the two as a couple. The longer she thought about that image, the more she found herself wanting it to come true. As she watched Kate laugh with her mother, she could feel her inner matchmaker slowly rise to the surface. '_Maybe I can give her a nudge towards Michae_l.'

Ellie flipped the omelette expertly and when she was certain it was done, slid it onto an empty plate. She grabbed a fork from the drawer and took the plate to the kitchen table. Placing it in front of the brunette Agent, she smiled and said, "As requested, one veggie omelette."

Kate heard her stomach growl, as the aroma from the plate entered through her nose. She eagerly picked up the fork Ellie provided for her, and when she took a bite, her eyes widened in surprise. The omelette was the best she ever ate in her life. "Oh my god, Ellie," she exclaimed. "This is fantastic. You should be a professional chef."

Ellie beamed when she heard the compliment and replied, "Thanks Kate."

As she eagerly attacked her meal, Kate listened to Mary and Ellie discuss their plans for the future, and smiled when the two women began to playfully argue. Even with the years they spent apart, she could see how much mother and daughter cared for each other. When she saw them laughing together, she felt herself wishing she had a chance to know what her own mother was like.

Kate was just about to finish her breakfast, when she saw Mary look towards her and ask, "What about you, Kate? What are your plans for the future?"

When she heard the question, Kate was suddenly unsure of the answer. For years she dedicated her life to serving her country. Now that her assignment to the Ring was over, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be an Agent anymore. She always dreamed of having a family. After spending time with the Bartowskis, she knew she was ready for a family of her own. She was done being alone. Kate was about to explain her uncertainty to Mary, when the door to the kitchen opened, and Michael and Jenny walked in.

As soon as the pair entered the room, Kate could tell something was bothering Michael. She had seen him in action in Uganda, and knew how trained he was. When she saw the obvious anxiety on his face, her Agent senses immediately became alert. If a man as well trained as Michael was anxious, the news must be big. She was about to ask what was troubling him, when she heard Mary beat her to it, "Is everything okay, Michael?"

Michael tried to contain his apprehension, as he replied to his mother, "I need your help. I have...ahhh..a little situation."

When Jenny heard his response, she rolled her eyes at Michael and said, "Are you serious? A situation? Wow."

Jenny turned to face the three women at the table and crossed her arms across her chest. "What the genius is trying to say is, I need to buy some bras."

As soon as Kate heard the young blonde's reply, she could see Michael's face turn crimson with embarrassment. She couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face, as she continued to watch his discomfort. '_What is with these Bartowski men? They're badasses in the field, and adorable everywhere else_.'

Ellie saw the blush spread across her brother's face, and finally took pity on him. "Don't worry, Michael. We can take Jenny shopping right after breakfast."

When he heard his sister agree to help Jenny, Michael sighed softly in relief. "Thank you, Ellie," he replied gratefully.

* * *

**(04-19-10) 1:46 pm Orion Farmhouse:**

General Beckman knocked on the door, and was surprised when it opened immediately. She saw a pretty young blonde in front of her, and for the briefest moment, thought she was at the wrong house. When she remembered Casey's report on the young girl, she instantly recalled her name.

"Good morning, Miss Davis," Beckman said politely. "I'm here to speak with Chuck. Is he home?"

"Good morning, General Beckman," Jenny replied knowingly. "Stephen and Mary are waiting in the living room with the others. Please come in."

Beckman was stunned when she heard the girl call her by her name. How could the young blonde know who she was? How the hell did they know she was coming? No one knew she was coming here. When she saw the girl smile and motion for her to follow, she reluctantly followed her to the living room.

As she walked in, she saw the entire Bartowski family already waiting for her. When she noticed the three extra additions, she was surprised by two of them. She expected Sarah to be sitting next to Chuck, but she didn't count on Kate and Casey being part of the group. She made a mental note to keep a careful eye on the pair. After losing her best Agent, she wasn't about to let the Bartowskis compromise more of her people.

When she saw there was only one chair in the room that was empty, Diane made her way to it, and sat down.

"I see you already knew of my arrival. May I ask how?"

"You can ask, Diane," Stephen replied with a smirk. "Just don't expect an answer."

Beckman nodded her head and smiled. She didn't really expect an answer to her question, but it never hurt to ask.

"Did you bring the pardons, Diane?", Stephen asked politely.

Diane reached into her briefcase and pulled out the signed papers and handed them to Stephen. "Full pardons for you and Mary, signed by the President," she replied.

When she saw Stephen complete his examination of the papers, she asked, "Since you already knew about my arrival, do you also know why I'm here?"

This time it was Mary who answered. "We have a good idea, Diane. But why don't you go ahead and tell us."

"I'm here for, Chuck," she said truthfully. "The country needs his services."

Chuck was stunned when she said his name. His parents cautioned him when they found out that Beckman's plane landed in Burbank. They told him she would be coming for him, but he didn't really believe them. The General hated his guts. He knew she was thrilled when the Intersect was removed from his head. She couldn't wait to get rid of him. He refused to believe the General would fly to Burbank to recruit him. He was still expecting to have to convince her to let him join Sarah's team.

"Why me?", he asked hesitantly.

Beckman looked at the man in front of her, and had to admit the drastic changes. Gone was the skinny nerd that used to irritate her. The new Chuck, was built like a greek statue. From the video she saw of his infiltration of the Citadel, she knew this Chuck was dangerous. This Chuck, could bring the Ring to its knees.

"I want you to return to the Ring as a double Agent," Beckman answered.

The moment her words registered in everyone's minds, she was prepared for their yelling. She patiently waited for Ellie, Mary, Stephen and Sarah to finish their emphatic denials on Chuck's behalf. She knew they would say no. It wasn't their response that she was waiting to hear. It was Chuck's.

As she waited for him to answer, she could see him hesitate. She knew how much family meant to him. When she saw him being swayed away from her, she knew it was time to play her trump card. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Once she found the correct audio file, she hit play.

The moment the voices came out of the phone's speakers, the room became silent.

_"Daniel secure."_

_"Hale secure."_

_"I've obtained the Indivo virus, Mr. Shaw. As suspected, we were able to obtain twelve vials of the virus from the scientists that created it. Should I bring them back to the states?"_

_"Not all of them, Agent Hale. The Director wants half the vials to be delivered to him in London. A plane will be waiting for you at the airport, to take you there immediately."_

_"I understand, Mr. Shaw. Is the rest of the plan going according to schedule?"_

_"Yes, Agent Hale. The Director will be contacting the Elders to determine when we will be releasing the vials into the populace."_

_"Excellent. Hale out."_

Once the audio file ended, Beckman turned to Casey and said, "Colonel, could you please inform the group what the Indivo virus is capable of."

Casey reluctantly replied, "Yes ma'am. The virus is similar in structure to the Hantavirus. Once released, the weaponized variant of the virus rapidly attacks the infected individual. Within seven hours, the virus will cause nose bleeds, skin abscesses, hemorrhaging and finally death."

Chuck was appalled when he heard what the virus was capable of. "You can't let the Ring use this virus," he exclaimed to the General.

Beckman nodded her head before replying, "I know, Chuck. That's why we need you. You have the perfect cover already in place. If we ever want to stop the Ring from using this weapon, we need to know what their planning. You could tell us, Chuck. If you download the Ring Intersect, you would have all of their information uploaded in your brain. You could help us destroy the Ring completely."

As she stared into his eyes, Beckman had to force herself not to smile. She knew she had him. She knew he wouldn't let innocent people die, not without trying to do something about it.

Mary could tell what decision her son had arrived to, and it pained her to think he would go back into harms way. She wanted to make sure he knew how dangerous his mission would be, and said, "You said your piece, Diane. Why don't you give us some time to think about it."

Diane already knew what the answer would be, and happily replied, "Of course, Mary. My plane will be departing for Washington tomorrow morning. I expect your answer by then."

When Beckman heard her mumble in agreement, she quickly rose from her chair and departed the room. As she made her way towards the front door, she knew she had the Bartowskis. Once they said yes, she could begin her plans to end this new war.

* * *

Chuck looked around the room, and saw the worried expressions on everyone's faces. He knew they were worried about him going back to the Ring, but what else could he do? Beckman was right. He did have a great cover. Hell, he had almost unfettered access to the Ring's resources. Once he downloaded their Intersect, he would know all of their secrets. How could he let innocent people die, when there was a way for him to stop the Ring?

"Okay," he said knowingly. "Let's hear it."

Mary looked at her son with sadness and said, "I know why you want to do this, Chuck, but you don't know what you're getting into. Being a double agent is harder than you can imagine. You have to become that person. You have to become Fisher and willingly do what the Ring wants. That could mean taking someone's life one day. Are you prepared to do that?"

"I don't want to take anyone's life, mom," Chuck replied. "But if I don't do something, than I would be letting a lot of people die for my own selfishness. I can't do that, mom. I have to help Beckman."

Casey could see the determination in Chuck's eyes, and he was proud of the kid. The moron he once protected, had grown into a man. He didn't think the old Chuck could ever pull off being a double. But the Chuck that sat in front of him, had a chance. When he saw Chuck look up at him, he knew he had to say something, "I'm not sure why you guys invited me to this meeting, but since I'm here, I think he can do it."

Chuck was stunned when he heard Casey back him. The gruff NSA Agent, was the last person he expected to support him. "Ahhh..Thanks Casey," he replied.

Casey saw Mary, Ellie and Sarah stare daggers at him, and gladly ignored them. Every man had the right to defend his country. If Chuck was willing to make that sacrifice, he would back him. He matched their glares with one his own and said, "I know he can do it. The real question is, why don't you? When he was an untrained civilian, he helped this nation destroy an enemy that we fought for twenty years. Like it or not, Chuck's a trained Agent now. He already has the perfect cover in place and still remembers all his memories as Fisher. Since you're worried about the killing, when has Fisher taken a life? Hell, Chuck almost knocked out his own partner so the man wouldn't kill me. The Ring must know that he won't take a life needlessly. That should buy us some time. Once he gets their Intersect, we'll know their secrets and take them down."

Sarah knew Casey was right, but she was still worried about Chuck returning to the Ring. "Its not good enough, Casey," she replied heatedly. "We don't know if the Ring will upload their plans for the virus into their Intersect. What happens if he has to stay there for awhile? How can we possibly monitor him? The Ring is bound to pick up any bugs we try to plant. He's not ready to do it on his own."

Casey shook his head in reply. "He won't be alone, Sarah. If he decides to do this, Kate would be going back with him. And the rest of us will be here too."

Ellie was furious Casey would support her brother's decision. When she looked at her brother and saw he was ready to return to the Ring, she knew she couldn't allow that. "You can't do this, Chuck," she said angrily. "Do you know how hard it was to get you back? We finally have our family together, and you're ready to go back into danger? I won't allow it."

Chuck was shocked when he heard the anger in his sister's voice. When he saw the tears fall down her face, he rushed to comfort her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her sob into his chest, and tried to make her understand. "What do you want me to do, Ellie?," he asked softly. "Let innocent people die? You think I can live with that on my conscience?"

When Ellie heard her brother's question, she knew he wouldn't let innocent people die. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't stop herself. All her dreams of having a real family were finally becoming a reality, and she couldn't risk losing her brother to the Ring. "Why does it have to be you?", she asked sadly.

Chuck pulled back from his hug and looked into his sister's brown eyes. "You know why, Ellie," he replied. "No one else could get the information as easily as I could. I was with them for a year, El. You don't know how powerful these people are. They're the greatest threat this nation has ever seen. If I don't do this, they will use the virus to kill thousands of people. I need you to believe in me, El. I need you to believe I can do this."

When she looked into her brother's eyes and saw how determined he was to do this, Ellie felt proud of him. She could see the hero from all the mission reports she read about him. "Okay Chuck," she said sadly. "If this is what you need to do, then I'll support you. But this is it, Chuck. Once the Ring has been defeated, I want you to quit. No more being a spy. No more saving the world. Just us. Just family. We've been so long without a family, little brother, I want us all to be together again. Promise me we will all be together again, Chuck."

Chuck nodded his head and replied, "I promise, Ellie. We'll all be together again. Once the Ring is defeated, my days as a spy are over."

As she watched her two eldest children, Mary felt proud of the people they grew into. She was proud they would sacrifice their own happiness to help those who couldn't help themselves. Once she was certain her son couldn't be talked out of his decision she walked up to him and said, "I'm proud of you, Chuck. You've grown into an incredible young man. If this is what you have to do, then your father and I will support you too. You won't face the Ring alone, son."

When he looked around the room, Chuck was stunned to see the worried faces were replaced by smiles. He was surprised when Devon walked up to him and hugged him. "I got your back, bro," his brother in law said eagerly. "If you need to do this, you have my support."

Michael watched as his family all agreed to fight the Ring. In the brief time he spent with them, he knew they were all good people. The way they they cared for and looked after each other, he knew he could trust them to look after Jenny.

When he saw Chuck look towards him, he could see the question in his brother's eyes, and knew what his answer would be. Once he helped them destroy the Ring, his family would be safe from any danger. He could leave Jenny in their care and finally get his revenge against Alexi. He always knew going after Alexi would mean his death. He was more than willing to make that sacrifice, but restrained himself for Jenny. Now that he was sure she would be taken care of, Michael knew what he had to do. He nodded his head at his brother and said, "If you intend to do this,Chuck, then I'll fight with you too."

Once he looked around the room, Chuck was amazed by his family. He couldn't believe they were all ready to fight with him. When he realized he had the support of everyone in the room, except the woman that he loved, Chuck turned to face Sarah. He could easily see the anger in her eyes, and knew she was still against his going.

"I have to do this, Sarah," Chuck said softly. "But I can't do it without you."

Sarah looked into his brown eyes, and she could see he was determined to go back. She knew her Chuck could do anything he set his mind to, but she was afraid of him returning to the Ring without her. She was willing to let him fight beside her, because she knew she would always be there to protect him. But she wasn't willing to let him fight, if it meant she couldn't be there with him.

"I don't want you to go, Chuck," she pleaded. "You've already done enough for your country. Please don't go back. I won't be able to protect you, if you're with the Ring. Please Chuck. I can't lose you again."

As he looked into her blue eyes, Chuck could see the fear she felt for him. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. When he saw the tears begin to fall down her face, he reached out his hand to wipe them away. "How could I walk away, Sarah, knowing what I turned my back on. Knowing that if I go back, I could save thousands of people. You're the one that taught me, that being a spy is about believing in something bigger. About putting aside your personal feelings for the greater good. That's what I'm trying to do today. Beckman's right. If we want to stop the Ring from using the virus, I have to go back. But I can't do this without you."

Sarah's heart broke, when she realized she couldn't stop him. Chuck would always do the right thing. That's why she fell in love with him in the first place. "You have to come back, Chuck," she whispered. "I can't live without you again. Without you, I'm nobody. I'm nothing but a spy. I want the future you showed me, Chuck. I want to marry you."

"I promise I'll come back, Sarah," Chuck replied. "We'll get married and we can have the life we always dreamed about. But we have to do this first. We could never enjoy our future, if we knew it was built off the deaths of thousands. We have to beat the Ring."

Sarah nodded her head and said, "Okay Chuck. If you have to do this, then I'll support you too."

* * *

**(04-20-10) 9:12 am Burbank Airport:**

General Diane Beckman, looked down at her watch, and growled in frustration. She expected to hear back from the Bartowski clan, sometime last night. When no calls came and she was forced to depart her hotel in the morning, she began to grow worried. Did she overestimate Chuck's desire to do the right thing? She was hoping Chuck would make the right decision himself, but his failure to do so was forcing her to use alternative methods to convince him.

She didn't like using those methods, especially with someone who served his country as honorably as Chuck had. When Stephen removed the Intersect from his brain, she was more than willing to let him return to the normal life he desired. But he took it upon himself to intervene during Bryce's upload, and got himself kidnapped by the Ring. His own actions caused him to become involved in this war, and now she had no choice but to use him. She wouldn't allow the Ring to kill thousands of innocent people. She would do whatever it took to force Chuck to go back to the Ring.

When the limo stopped, Diane knew they arrived at the hangar she would be departing from. Once the door opened, she was gently pulled out by her driver/bodyguard, Agent Townsend, and was surprised when he said, "You have a visitor waiting for you, General."

Diane was about to ask who it was, but stopped when she saw Mary Bartowski leaning against a parked black Porsche in the corner of the hangar. She smiled when she saw the brunette Agent. '_Hopefully this will be good news_.'

When she saw Mary begin to walk towards her, she motioned for her bodyguard to remain behind and moved to meet the woman halfway.

Mary watched as the diminutive redhead approached her, and forced herself to smile at the smaller woman. "Good morning, Diane," she said politely.

"Good morning, Mary," Beckman replied. "Have you made your decision?"

Mary stared coldly at the General and then asked, "If we say yes, what's to stop you from dragging us back to fight another war? This country will always have enemies, Diane. When you made the deal with Stephen, you promised our family would be safe. Asking Chuck to go back to the Ring, is not having my family be safe. If you can break your word now, why should I trust you to keep it later?"

Diane sighed before replying, "I know you won't believe me, Mary, but I didn't want to bring Chuck back into this world. I was happy when Stephen removed the Intersect out of his head. But Chuck made his own decision to try to help Bryce at the upload facility. His own actions brought him to the Ring's attention. Now that he's a player on the board, I will use him. The greater good has to be protected. Regardless of the cost."

"My point exactly, Diane," Mary replied angrily. "You would sacrifice us in a heartbeat, to protect your greater good. Why should we help you?"

Diane could see the anger in Mary's eyes and knew she would have to be honest to gain the woman's trust. "You're right, Mary," she replied. "I would sacrifice any of you for the greater good. But isn't that why you will join in the fight? To make sure your son isn't sacrificed. If you and Stephen are there, you can look after him. With the skills your family already possess, and the resources of the US government at your disposal, I know we can beat the Ring. Once you do, I give you my word, your family is off limits."

Mary felt grudging respect for the woman in front of her. In all her years of dealing with government officials, she never met someone who gave her such an honest answer. A part of her still doubted the woman would be true to her word, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Chuck already made up his mind to join in the fight against the Ring, and she had to trust the General.

"If we agree to do this, Diane, then I have three conditions."

Beckman was surprised by the remark and raised her eyebrow in response. "I'm listening," she replied.

"First, you already have team Intersect fighting against the Ring. If my family is going to join in this fight, it doesn't make sense to have two separate teams. I want team Intersect to become part of team Bartowski."

Beckman thought about the condition, and decided she could live with. She nodded her head in agreement and said, "Fine. They become part of team Bartowski."

Mary smiled in appreciation and continued, "Second, once the Ring has been defeated, anyone on the team that wants to retire, you let them. I don't care if they have time on their contract or not."

Beckman smiled at the condition and knew it was for Sarah. She really didn't have to think hard to say yes to this one. If the Bartowskis managed to defeat the Ring before Sarah's year was complete, she would gladly let the blonde Agent out of her contract. If the war continued longer than a year, she knew Sarah wouldn't quit, as long as Chuck was still with the Ring. "Of course," she replied happily. "Once the Ring is defeated, anyone that wants out of their contract, is free to leave. Now, what's the final condition?"

Mary smiled when she thought of the final condition and said, "The final condition, is I'm in charge. I decide what missions are important, and how they will be executed. You will provide any Intel on the Ring that comes in your possession, but I will determine how to use that information. I won't let my son's life be risked, because of bureaucratic bullshit."

Beckman's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the condition. "That is unacceptable," she replied angrily. "This is my operation, and I will decide how it will be run. I will concede to making you team leader and giving you all command decisions in the field. But make no mistake, Mary, I am in command."

Mary had to force herself not to smile, when she heard the General agree to make her team lead. She knew if she made team lead her condition, Beckman would figure out a way to keep one of her people in charge. By asking for the entire command, Mary figured Beckman would choose to give her the next best thing. She grudgingly nodded her head and replied, "Fine. It's your command, but my team."

Once Beckman heard Mary agree to her terms, she allowed herself to smile. She stuck her hand out and asked, "Do we have a deal, Mary?"

Mary nodded her head and grasped the smaller woman's hand. "We do, Diane."

When she saw the brunette Agent begin to walk back to her car, Beckman quickly asked, "When will Chuck be returning to the Ring?"

"Shaw doesn't expect Chuck for at least a week," Mary answered.

Beckman nodded her head and asked, "And once the week is over?"

Mary grabbed the sunglasses tucked into the front of her leather jacket and smiled as she put them on. When she was ready to leave, she looked down at the smaller woman and said, "Once the week is over, Diane, you get what you wanted. The Bartowskis go to war."

Beckman watched the brunette Agent turn around and walk back to her Porsche. Once she saw the car peel out of the hangar, she allowed herself a brief moment to gloat. '_I love it when a plan comes together_.'


	15. The Death of Agent Carmichael

**Chapter 15: The Death of Agent Carmichael**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. As always, all mistakes are my own. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(04-21-10) 2:15 pm Unknown Ring Facility-London:**

Dylan Maxwell ended the video conference, barely managing to keep his anger in check. As the Director of the Ring, he wasn't used to being spoken to in such a manner. He still couldn't believe the Elders decided to deny all of his requests. The time for the Ring to win this war, was finally here, and the Elders refused to attack. They refused to let him use the virus against the populace. Instead, they ordered him to deliver the virus into their care.

After he heard that, Dylan knew he wouldn't obey their command. The Elders had become weak. They lacked the will to do what was necessary to win this war. Once he realized the Elders were no longer the leaders the Ring needed, he knew it was time for a change.

When he looked up, he saw Daniel patiently sitting on the sofa in his office. Shaw's work had been instrumental in their recent successes, and he wanted to reward the man by allowing him to be present when the Elders were informed of the virus. He never imagined the Elders would refuse to fight.

"What did you think of the Elder's decision, Daniel?", he asked curiously.

Daniel looked up in surprise, when he heard the Director's question. After listening to the conversation between the Director and the Elders, he still couldn't believe the Elders didn't want to attack. It didn't make sense to him. The Ring had been fighting a secret war for 15 years, and now that they had an advantage, he was stunned the Elders wouldn't use it.

Once he realized he still hadn't answered the Director's question, he quickly replied, "They said no, sir."

Dylan smiled at Shaw's unease and said, "I didn't ask what their decision was, Daniel. I asked what you thought about their decision."

Daniel was unsure how to reply. He didn't agree with the Elder's decision. He knew the Ring was ready to strike. After years of toiling in the shadows, they were finally ready to accomplish all of their goals. The virus was instrumental in making that happen. When he saw the Director waiting for his answer, he took a deep breath and said, "I don't agree with them, sir. The time to attack is now. Once we release the virus, we can win this war for good."

Dylan nodded his head in agreement and replied, "You're correct, Daniel. The time to attack is now."

When he saw Daniel nod his head and smile, Dylan knew what the Ring's future needed to be. "Do you know who the Elders are, Daniel?"

Daniel was stunned when he heard the question. Despite his influence and standing within the Ring, he was never made aware of the Elder's identities. He was confused by the Director's amused expression and shook his head, before saying, "No sir."

Dylan already knew what the answer was going to be, and smiled at Daniel's confused expression. "Neither do I, Daniel," he replied.

"How is that possible, sir?", Daniel asked in shock.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders and said, "When I took this position, they told me their identities would never be revealed. For the past fifteen years, I've done their bidding, and I have no idea who I work for. I was willing to abide by this arrangement, because the Elders were always driven towards our goal.. After today, I realize our leaders have gone soft. I think its time to alter my arrangement with them."

"What can you do against them?," Daniel asked curiously.

"Who do you think runs the Ring, Daniel?", Dylan asked smugly.

As he thought about the question, Daniel suddenly realized the Director actually ran the Ring. If the Elders only relayed their plans through the Director, no one would dispute the man's claim to take over the Ring, because no one knew who the Elders really were. When he realized what the Director was planning, he replied, "That would be you, sir."

Dylan nodded in appreciation of Daniel's response and asked him, "What would you say, if I told you the Ring was about to have new leadership?"

Daniel couldn't resist the grin that appeared on his face, as he replied, "I would be curious to know, what would happen to my position in this new regime."

Once he heard the answer, the Director knew he would have Daniel's backing. For his plan to work, he would need Daniel's help to keep Chuck in line. Once the Intersect was downloaded into his head, he intended to use Chuck to destroy all of his enemies. Under his leadership, the Ring wouldn't settle for just winning this war.

"How does Elder Shaw sound?"

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the offer, and quickly forced himself to control his emotions. "That sounds very good, sir," he replied cautiously. "What would it take for me to receive such a reward?"

"You have to control Chuck completely, Daniel," Dylan answered.

"I don't understand, sir," Daniel replied in confusion. "Chuck listens to everything I say."

Dylan stared coldly into Daniel's eyes and asked, "Will he kill for you, Daniel?"

Daniel knew the Director was already aware of the answer and reluctantly shook his head. "No sir," he answered. "Agent Hale doesn't believe Chuck will kill someone just because of an order. He does think Chuck can take a life, if the man deserves it."

"My point exactly, Daniel," Dylan replied. "There is too much uncertainty with Chuck's actions. If we want to win this war, we need Chuck to be willing to kill when required."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement and said, "I know, sir. I'm certain if we doctor the first few files for Chuck's targets, once he has a few kills, he won't need constant reassurance that his intended victims are deserving of their fate."

"If you can turn Chuck into the Intersect we need, you will have earned your position as a new Elder, Daniel."

Daniel smiled when he saw his dreams of power, finally becoming a reality. "I won't let you down sir," he replied.

Dylan stared at the man across from him, and knew his plan would depend on Daniel's ability to follow through on his promise. Once he decided he had no choice but to trust the man, Dylan opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Glenfiddich scotch. He poured a double shot in both glasses and slid one across his desk to Daniel.

Daniel had to force himself not to react, when he saw the Director pull out the bottle of Glenfiddich. As a connoisseur of fine scotch, he knew the bottle was a 37'. Aged for 55 years, he knew this bottle was worth over $20,000. He eagerly reached out his hand to grab the glass on the corner of the table and said, "Thank you, sir. I've always wanted to try the 37'."

Dylan smiled and replied, "Please Daniel, call me Dylan."

The two men raised their glasses in a toast and then took a sip. The moment the scotch touched his lips, Daniel was amazed by its taste. It was the best he ever had. When he looked up to see the knowing look on Dylan's face, he grinned and said, "This is fantastic."

Dylan knew how Daniel was feeling. He felt the same way when he first tasted the scotch 10 years ago. He allowed his new partner a few moments to enjoy the drink and then said, "It's time for you know my plan for the Ring, Daniel."

Daniel lifted his eyebrow in curiosity and replaced the glass back on the table. "What would that be, Dylan?"

"In four weeks, the Ring will gain absolute control over the American and British governments," Dylan replied smugly. "Once our people are placed at the head of the governments, we will use their armies and resources to extend our reach."

Daniel was speechless when he heard the Director's plan. From what he knew of the Elder's plans, once the virus was in their possession, they were going to use it on key targets in the Intelligence branches of the government. Nothing of the Elder's plans ever mentioned taking over governments.

"How are you going to do that?", he asked in awe.

"Simple," Dylan replied with a cold smile. "Once you cut off a snake's head, the body withers. We will kill the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of England, before releasing the virus. With both nation's under attack and without leadership, the Ring will be ready to place our people in positions of true power."

When he saw Dylan pour him another drink, Daniel quickly grabbed the glass and took a swallow. He never imagined the Director's plan would be so bold. He knew this plan was incredibly risky. If they failed, the war the Ring was fighting now, would pale in comparison to what they would face later. They would have to deal with the full might of the US and British governments.

As he looked into the Director's calculating eyes, Daniel could see the man's determination. When he realized the man intended to do this, with or without his help, Daniel knew what he would do. He didn't get where he was, without taking chances. "I'm in, Dylan," he replied confidently.

Dylan smiled when he heard the response and said, "That's good, Daniel. Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal. It's time for Chuck to come home."

* * *

**(04-25-10) 11:26 pm Orion Farmhouse:**

Sarah leaned over and snuggled closer into Chuck's shoulder. She couldn't believe how amazing the past few days with him had been. Ever since she confessed her past, she could feel herself turning into another person. A person worthy of being loved by someone as incredible as her Chuck. Once she realized she wasn't a cold hearted spy anymore, she could feel the smile appear on her face. '_Thank you, Chuck_,' she thought to herself. '_Thank you for making me whole again_.'

When she looked up at the man who changed her life, Sarah was surprised to see he was still awake. Chuck was set to return to the Ring tomorrow, and the two decided to spend their last night together in complete bliss. After countless rounds of love making, she couldn't understand how he had the energy to keep his eyes open.

After she looked into his brown eyes, Sarah understood why he was awake. She could clearly see the fear he was feeling and she knew he was worried about his mission.

"What's wrong, Chuck?," she asked softly.

When he heard Sarah's question, Chuck was pulled from his thoughts. He didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was, and replied, "Nothing at all."

As soon as she heard his response, Sarah knew he was lying. She pulled back from her cuddled position, and stared up into his face. "You're lying, Chuck," she replied knowingly. "I can see the worry in your eyes. You're afraid of your mission."

Chuck was stunned she knew him so well, and reluctantly nodded his head. "You're right, Sarah. I'm worried. I'm worried I won't be able to accomplish my mission. I'm worried I won't be able to convince the Ring that I'm still Fisher. I'm worried if I make a mistake, it could cost thousands of innocent people their lives."

Sarah knew how much Chuck valued human life. She knew his fears stemmed from thinking he wouldn't be able to save the people he was fighting for. As she stared into his brown eyes, she knew she had to remove that fear from his heart. "Do you know why I'm willing to let you return to the Ring without me?," she asked him.

When she saw Chuck shake his head in response, she answered, "I'm willing to let you return to the Ring, even though I can't be there to protect you, because I know what you can accomplish, Chuck. I know that you can do anything you set your mind to. I can bring myself to let you go into harms way, because I know you can do this. I know you won't let me be alone anymore. I know you will come back to me, and we'll finally have the future that you promised me."

Chuck felt his fears melt away, once he heard the conviction in her voice. For the first time since he talked himself into returning to the Ring, he felt as if he could accomplish his mission. Sarah's belief in his abilities, gave him a strength he didn't know he had. As he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he could feel that strength flow through his body, and he knew he wouldn't let her down. He would return to her, and give her the life she deserved. "Thank you,Sarah," he replied softly. "Knowing how much you believe in me, gives me the strength to believe in myself."

Sarah smiled when she heard his response, and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "That's what I'm here for," she replied happily. "To be your strength."

Chuck felt his heart begin to race, when he saw how happy she was. As he looked upon her beautiful face, he recalled what she said to him and he knew it was his turn to remove her fears. He turned his body to the side, so he could face Sarah, and leaned his head on his hand. When he saw her look up at him, he could see the smile appear on her lips, and said, "You're wrong about one thing, Sarah."

"What would that be?", she asked curiously.

"You're not alone anymore," Chuck answered.

When she heard his response, Sarah was confused by what he meant. She knew she wasn't alone anymore. She had Chuck now. She was stunned when she heard him ask, "Are you positive you want to marry me? Any doubts?"

"None whatsoever," she replied. "Why are you asking this, Chuck?"

Chuck could tell Sarah was beginning to get worried, and tried to explain himself. "I don't have any doubts about marrying you, Sarah," he said proudly. "In my heart, I already consider you my wife."

When she heard his response, Sarah felt her fears disappear and happily replied, "Me too, Chuck. I don't need a wedding to know what you mean to me. In my heart, I already consider you my husband."

Chuck smiled when he looked into her eyes, and saw that she believed the same thing. "Then you're not alone," he explained. "With or without me being here, you're never going to be alone again, Sarah."

When he saw that she still didn't understand what he meant, he continued, "Samantha Daniels was alone. Jenny Burton was alone. Even Sarah Walker was alone. But you're not these women anymore. Since you believe in your heart, that I'm your husband, you're Sarah Bartowski now. And Sarah Bartowski has a an entire family standing beside her. You're never going to be alone again, Sarah."

Sarah felt the tears fall down her face, and didn't care. When she realized he was right, and she wasn't alone anymore, in that very moment, she couldn't imagine being any happier. "Thank you, Chuck," she replied softly. "Thank you for giving me a family. Thank you for not letting me be alone anymore."

"You never have to thank me, Sarah," he said forcefully. "What you have given me, doesn't compare to anything I have done in return."

After she wiped the tears from her face, Sarah gently caressed his cheek with her hand. When she looked into his brown eyes, she was once again amazed to see his love shining through his brown orbs. "What could I have possibly given you, that you value you so much?," she asked curiously.

Chuck smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed the spot about her left breast. "Your heart," he replied.

* * *

Chuck closed the bedroom door quietly behind him, so he wouldn't wake up Sarah. As he slowly walked down the stairs, he began to prepare himself mentally for his new mission. The fate of thousands of innocent lives, rested on his ability to become Fisher, and he wouldn't let them down. He could hear Sarah's conviction in his abilities echo in his mind, and felt the strength of her words flow through his body. By the time he reached the front door, he knew he was ready to face the Ring.

When he exited out of the farmhouse, Chuck began to walk directly towards Devon's SUV. Since it was the biggest car at their disposal, Carina was going to use it to take him, Kate, Casey, Bryce and Angie to the airport. They were going to take a flight directly to the Virgin Islands, so the Ring team that was going to switch with him and Kate, could take over their "surveillance" on Casey, Bryce and Angie.

Chuck was originally hesitant when he heard this part of the plan. He wasn't comfortable with leading the Ring directly to his friends, but Casey and Bryce assured him they wouldn't have any problems losing the Ring Agents, when they were ready to return to Burbank. Once he was convinced they would be okay, he called Daniel to arrange for the new team.

As he got to the black SUV, Chuck heard someone close the trunk. Since everyone had done their goodbyes at dinner, he figured it was Casey loading the last of the luggage. He thought he would check to see if the gruff NSA Agent needed any help, and was surprised when he realized the mystery man was Michael.

When he saw his younger brother look up at him, Chuck realized his footsteps must have alerted Michael to his presence, and nodded to him in greeting.

"Good morning, Michael," he said politely. "What are you doing up so early?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders before responding, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would go to the barn and workout. When I got out here, I saw the Colonel loading the SUV, and I asked if he needed help."

Chuck grinned when he realized Casey wasn't with Michael. "You know he stuck you with the entire job, right?", he teased his brother.

Michael smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I know," he replied. "The Colonel isn't really as clever as he thinks he is."

When the silence between them began to feel uncomfortable, Chuck was surprised he would feel like that with family. As he stared at the man in front of him, Chuck was suddenly ashamed of himself. In the few days since he regained his memories, the majority of his time was spent with Sarah. In his desire to finally be with the woman he loved, he failed to get to know the brother he never knew he had.

"I'm sorry, Michael," he said softly.

Michael was surprised by the apology and asked, "For what, Chuck?"

"For not getting to know you better," Chuck replied. "I spent so much time with Sarah, I didn't really get a chance to talk to you, and I'm sorry for that Michael."

"Don't worry about it, Chuck," Michael answered. "I know how long you two waited to be together."

When he saw the guilty look on his older brother's face, Michael tried to lighten the mood. "Its not like we would really have been able to talk, Chuck. Since I got here, Ellie has been pretty insistent on mothering me all day."

Chuck couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face, when he heard about Ellie's mothering. "You haven't seen anything yet, Michael."

Michael nodded his head in agreement and replied, "She is pretty commanding. I'm not sure how she does it, but I can't seem to say no to her."

"You're not the only one," Chuck replied with a smirk. "Casey won't admit it, but I've seen him welt under Ellie's imperial commands. I think the big guy's a little scared of her."

The two brothers grinned at each other, and the silence that followed wasn't awkward this time. When Michael saw the rest of the group begin to walk out of the farmhouse, he knew they would be leaving soon. He stuck out his hand towards his brother and said, "Good luck with the Ring, Chuck. Don't worry about your family. I promise to look after them."

As he looked into his little brother's eyes, Chuck knew the man wouldn't let anything happen to the people he loved. What pained him was Michael's belief that it was just his family. He knew he was partially to blame for this. Since his memories returned, he failed to show his brother that he was truly part of this family.

"Thank you, Michael," he replied sadly. "But its not my family, it's our family. I know nothing will happen to them, because whether you think it or not, you're a Bartowski. Their your family too. I hope one day we have a chance to show you how much you're a part of this family."

As he watched his older brother walk to the SUV, Michael knew he meant every word. He could see the truth in Chuck's eyes, and a part of him wished it could be true. He wished he could become a part of this family, but he knew that wouldn't be possible. Once the Ring was defeated, he intended to go after Alexi. His mission would more than likely cost him his life, and he was willing to pay that price. '_ I'm sorry, Chuck. I wish I had the chance to know you, but we'll never get that time_.'

* * *

**(04-27-10) 8:47 am Eaglevision Technologies:**

Chuck pulled his BMW into the Eaglevision parking lot, and parked it in his normal spot. When he looked over to see Kate beside him, he sighed silently in frustration. They had been back for two days now, and things between him and Kate still remained awkward. He thought everything was okay between them at the farmhouse, but now that they were alone together, things were different.

The awkwardness started the moment they sat on their flight to Chicago, and they both realized the Ring thought they had gone on vacation together. Once they became aware of their predicament, they knew they would have to pretend to be a couple. At least for a little while. It's part of the reason Chuck was driving her to work today. They both thought they should do this periodically, to let the Ring believe they were together.

When he was ready to exit the car, Chuck was about to open the door, but stopped himself. He couldn't let them enter the building with the weirdness that existed between them. He turned to look at Kate, and saw that she was equally flustered by their situation. When he saw her look up at him, he smiled and said, "Is it just me, or is this really awkward."

Kate grinned when she heard Chuck point out the obvious. She nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yeah. It's weird. I just don't know why."

Chuck thought he might know the reason, but he wasn't sure. "Ahhh...Kate. Is this about your feelings for me...Ahhh...I mean Fisher?"

Kate sighed when she realized she wasn't sure. She didn't care about Chuck in that manner. She knew he was with Sarah, and she was really happy for them. She just wasn't comfortable with having to be intimate with him. Even if it was just pretend kissing. A part of her still missed Fisher, and she didn't want their cover romance to mess with her feelings.

"A little bit, Chuck," she replied truthfully. "I know its weird because you're both the same person, but the feelings I had for Charles Fisher are different than what I have for you. I know you're with Sarah, and I swear I'm happy for the two of you. You both have something really special. I think of you as a friend, Chuck, but if we're forced to be intimate with each other to please the Ring, I don't want to let my feelings for Fisher confuse how I view you."

Chuck shook his head in frustration, as he thought about how difficult a situation this was for Kate. "I'm sorry, Kate," he said sadly. "I never realized how tough this was going to be for you."

Kate smiled when she heard his consoling words. "Thanks Chuck," she replied.

As he stared into her hazel eyes, Chuck knew he needed to make things right with her. He reached his hand out and gently grabbed her hand. After he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, he smiled at her and said, "Just because the Ring thinks we're dating, doesn't mean we have to constantly be all over each other. I'm more than good with holding hands as our form of PDA. You're my friend, Kate. I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable."

Kate shook her head in amazement. She couldn't believe Chuck was trying so hard to make her feel better. She was glad that Bartowski was as good a man as Fisher. The world needed men like that.

"You think you can control yourself stud?", she said jokingly.

Chuck grinned when he saw Kate finally begin to relax. "I think I can find a way," he replied sarcastically.

Kate smiled back at him and said, "In that case, lets go kick the Ring's ass, Agent Bartowski."

* * *

Chuck held the door to the briefing room open for Kate, and then walked in behind her. As soon as he entered, he was surprised to see Daniel sitting next to Hale and Ayers. He walked up to the trio and asked, "What are you doing here, Daniel?"

Daniel looked up when he heard Chuck's voice and smiled before replying, "Good morning to you too, little brother. I'm here, because I just received a top priority mission from the Director, and he wants me to supervise this mission myself."

Chuck was surprised when he heard Daniel would be overseeing the mission. When he looked at Kate, he could see his surprise was mirrored on her face. "What's the mission?," he asked curiously.

When he saw Daniel get up to stand next to the large monitor, Chuck took a seat next to Kate at the briefing table. He watched in silence as Shaw brought up a picture of a middle eastern man and woman onto the monitor.

"This is Sheikh Abdul Hasiz and his wife Amira," Daniel answered. "Their marriage was arranged in 1971, as a means to ensure that both families were able to survive in the Oil Cartel. When the OPEC crisis occurred in 73, smaller families in the Cartel were systematically eliminated, so the larger families could reap the benefits from the higher priced oil. Despite their dislike for each other, Abdul and Amira were exceptionally driven to increase their power. When they realized their families weren't strong enough to survive against the larger Oil Cartels, they sold their family holdings in the oil business and became arms dealers."

Kate shook her head in irritation and said, "So their arms dealers. I still don't see how this has to deal with us."

Daniel glared at Kate, when he heard her interrupt his mission briefing. "I'm getting to that, Agent Cooper," he replied coldly.

When he saw Kate shrug and nod her head, he continued, "Four days ago, Abdul and Amira were assassinated by a car bomb. We have learned that their son Nassir will be taking over the family business, once he completes his mourning period. In five days time he will celebrate his position as the new Shiekh, by throwing a party at his house. We believe this party will be used as a cover to sell his parent's greatest creation...an EMP gun."

When he heard the gun would emit an electromagnetic pulse, Chuck became intrigued. "Do we know how this gun works?", he asked.

Daniel nodded his head before replying, "Yes we do, Chuck. The gun is able to direct the pulse at a specific target, without affecting nearby electronics. The Ring believes the gun has the range to target individual aircrafts, while their still in flight."

Kate gasped when she heard how effective the weapon was. If terrorists got their hands on the gun, no flight would ever be safe again. When she thought of its other applications, she knew the weapon could be used to target government facilities with equal ease. She was about to voice her concerns, when she heard Chuck say, "We can't let terrorists have this weapon, Daniel."

Daniel waited before addressing Chuck's concerns. He knew he had to be careful how he approached this next part. The Director wanted Chuck to become fully devoted to the Ring. It was his duty to make sure his "little brother" was ready to follow the Ring's orders.

"I know, Chuck," he replied sadly. "The Ring is aware how dangerous this weapon would be, if it fell into the wrong hands. We have a chance to prevent innocent lives from being lost, but it will come at a price, little brother."

"What's the price, Daniel?", Chuck asked hesitantly.

Daniel clicked the remote in his hand, and a new picture appeared on the monitor. "This woman is Kristina Banachek, and she is the key to our getting into the Hasiz family vault."

When he saw the curious looks on everyone's faces, Daniel explained, "Thanks to the distrust between husband and wife, the vault located in the Hasiz palace has two separate entrances that are protected by moving security lasers. If the laser's are tripped, the corridor leading to the vault is locked down and toxic gas is pumped in through the vents. To successfully open the vault, the correct code needs to be entered at both entrances, within 30 seconds of each other. If their not, the vault initiates an auto self destruct sequence."

Chuck ignored Daniel, when he felt his breath catch in his throat. He recognized Kristina's last name. Three years ago, he helped put a former KGB mercenary named Sasha Banachek in jail. As he continued to stare at the woman on the monitor, he could see her resemblance to the woman he put away, and began to worry the two were related. "How can she help us, Daniel?", he asked fearfully."

"She has the code for one of the entrances and she's willing to give it to us," Daniel answered.

When he saw the stunned look on Chuck's face, Daniel took a deep breath and explained her importance. "Kristina is Nassir's girlfriend. Since he needs to use both codes to enter the vault, Nassir had to trust someone with one of the codes, and he chose her. Kristina will be able to get us an invitation to the party, and she will provide the code for one of the entrances."

Kate frowned when she realized they only knew the code for one entrance. "How are we supposed to get passed the second entrance?", she asked curiously.

She was shocked when she saw Hale smile at her and answer the question. "Chuck will get through the second corridor," he answered confidently.

When he learned he was supposed to beat the security lasers, Chuck was stunned. "How the hell am I supposed to beat the security lasers?"

"With the Intersect, Chuck," Daniel replied. "Dr. Mueller assures me, it will be ready in a day or two. You will download the 2.0 before you leave for Saudi Arabia, and with the skills it will provide you, you should be able to pass through the corridor easily."

Chuck nodded grudgingly when he heard the plan. It was actually pretty decent. From what he understood of the 2.0's capabilities, he knew the Intersect would allow him to overcome the security lasers. What mattered to him, was the price the woman was asking.

"What's this woman's help going to cost the Ring?", Chuck asked forcefully.

When he heard Chuck's question, Daniel hesitated before answering. He knew how important this moment was. If Chuck was ever going to be a viable weapon for the Ring, this mission needed to be successful.

"Miss Banachek will provide her assistance, in return for two things," Daniel replied. "First, once we enter the vault, she gets access to the Hasiz family bank account information that's hidden there."

Chuck shrugged when he heard the first demand and asked, "What's the second thing?"

"She wants us to kill someone for her," Daniel answered sadly. When he saw Chuck's eyes widen in surprise, he knew he had to convince the idiot to do this. "I know how much you value human life, little brother. I wouldn't ask you to do this, unless the person deserved to die. I even looked into the man myself. He deserves this Chuck. The man is a monster."

When he realized the Ring expected him to kill someone, Chuck felt himself begin to panic. _'Oh crap. Mom was right. They do want me to kill someone. What the hell do I do_?'

After she heard about the kill order, Kate was watching Chuck carefully, and she could see him beginning to freak out. She knew she needed to calm him down before Daniel and Hale saw his fear, and grabbed his hand under the table. As soon as she squeezed it reassuringly, she could see him begin to control his emotions.

Once she was certain Chuck was going to be okay, she turned to Daniel and asked, "Who is this guy, and why does this woman want him dead?"

Daniel looked at Kate and replied, "His name is Charles Carmichael, and he's one of the best Agents in the CIA. Despite our best efforts, the Ring has been unable to determine who this man really is. He's a ghost. His identity is a closely guarded secret."

Kate heard Chuck gasp next to her and quickly turned to look at him. She was surprised to see he was stunned by the news. '_Does he know Agent Carmichael_?', she thought to herself.

"Why does Kristina want this guy dead?", she asked curiously.

Kate watched as the monitor flashed to another picture. The woman she was looking at, resembled Kristina, and she figured it must be the woman's sister. Her suspicions were confirmed, when she heard Daniel say, "This woman is Sasha Banachek and she's Kristina's older sister. Three years ago the CIA approached Kristina, and tried to turn her against Nassir. When she refused their offer, she believes they targeted her sister to help turn her. After her older sister went missing, she was able to learn that Sasha was killed in a kidnapping attempt, and that the Agent responsible for her death was Carmichael. We even used our own resources to verify this intel for her. Agent Charles Carmichael was ordered to kill Sasha Banachek, if she refused to help the CIA turn her sister."

As she took in what Daniel said, Kate realized she couldn't allow this mission to happen. She knew Chuck could never take a life. Not like this. Her mind began to race, as she frantically tried to figure out a way for Chuck to get out of this mission. "If this guy is supposed to be a ghost, how are we going to find him?"

Daniel smiled at the question and clicked on the remote in his hand. When the screen flashed to a new picture, he turned to Kate and said, "Two days ago, Miss Banachek saw Carmichael at a party. While she was able to identify him, she doesn't have the means to go after him. We need Chuck to kill him, and show Kristina the proof. Once the kill is confirmed, she will give us the invitations to the party."

Kate stared at the picture of the man on the monitor, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The bearded man looked nothing like a CIA master assassin. For one thing, he was extremely small. She figured his height would be around 5'5". The longer she looked at Agent Carmichael, the more she realized the Ring didn't need Chuck to do this. Any Agent was capable of taking this guy out. "You need Chuck for a guy like this?", she asked with a smirk.

Kate stopped smiling, when she saw the cold look Hale directed towards her. "Do not let his size fool you, Agent Cooper. Agent Carmichael is most certainly a better fighter than I am."

When he turned to face his "little brother", Daniel could see the fear in Chuck's eyes. He knew he needed to convince the nerd to kill Carmichael, and hoped the Ring's doctored version of Carmichael's file would do the trick. He looked back to Kate and answered her question, "Agent Hale is right, Kate. Carmichael is extremely dangerous. The Ring used its influence to access his Agency files, and other than his mission details, we couldn't find any evidence of who he is. Not even a picture. Due to his advanced training, we believe he was recruited out of the Special Forces. The man is an expert at hand to hand combat, infiltration, cyber-infiltration and explosives. He's also the CIA's best assassin."

Kate watched as the monitor flashed to show Carmichael's file, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw his kills. The man was disgusting. He was credited with killing entire families. If this man really did these things, she knew he deserved to die, but she wasn't willing to let Chuck do the deed.

"Why does it have to be Chuck?", she asked.

Daniel knew Carmichael was dangerous. After he read the man's real file, he knew how instrumental Agent Carmichael was to the destruction of Fulcrum. Even the Director was impressed with his accomplishments. They both realized if they wanted the EMP gun, Kristina would need to be satisfied, and Carmichael needed to die. Daniel knew if an Agent as skilled as Carmichael fought back, it would take someone of Chuck and Hale's abilities to counter him. The Ring was already certain of Hale's allegiance. Now they needed Chuck to prove his.

"Two reasons," Daniel replied. "First, Agent Carmichael's backstory is that of a Stanford graduate with a background in computers. Chuck has a similar background, which should allow him to initiate a plausible conversation. Second, from the reports we have read, Carmichael is extremely gifted at hand to hand combat. His file never mentions partners, so we can assume he is capable of subduing multiple assailants at the same time. Besides Agent Hale, Chuck is the most gifted fighter within our ranks."

Kate still didn't like it. The excuse was too flimsy. She was about to argue that it would be easier if she tried to get close to him, when she heard Chuck say, "I'll do it."

The moment she heard the words come out of his mouth, she turned to him in shock. "What?"

Chuck smiled when he heard Kate's question and winked at her before saying, "It's for the Ring, Kate. I know Daniel wouldn't ask me to take a life needlessly. Just look at this guy's file. He's a monster. People like him, don't deserve to live in this world. I'll do this."

Daniel couldn't keep the grin off his face when he heard Chuck's response. Once he realized Chuck would finally become the weapon the Ring needed, he said, "I know you can do this, little brother."

Chuck nodded his head in gratitude and forced himself to smile at his fake brother in law. "Thanks Daniel," he replied.

A few minutes later, the briefing ended, and Kate immediately grabbed Chuck's hand. She pulled him out the briefing room and began to drag him towards the elevator. When she saw him about to protest, she placed a finger over her lips and mouthed, 'We're being watched.'

Kate rolled her eyes when she saw Chuck mime locking his mouth and throwing away the key. She couldn't believe he was joking around right now. What happened to the man that was panicking next to her, just a few minutes ago? She knew Chuck wasn't capable of taking a life. She knew he had a plan, and she intended to find out what it was.

When they finally got out of the elevator, she continued to drag him out of the building and towards his parked BMW. The moment they sat in the car, she pulled out the jammer she placed in his glove compartment, and turned it on. "What the hell is going on, Chuck?", she asked him angrily.

Chuck winced when he heard the anger in Kate's voice. "Relax Kate," he replied, as he tried to appease the brunette Agent. "They guy in the picture isn't Agent Carmichael."

Kate was stunned when she heard that, but she still wasn't ready to let go of her anger. "How can you be sure?"

Chuck smiled before replying smugly, "I know, because I'm Agent Carmichael."

When he saw Kate was speechless, he tried to explain, "When I downloaded the Intersect and had to go on missions with Sarah and Casey, the CIA created Agent Carmichael as my cover ID."

"And all the missions?", Kate asked fearfully.

Chuck shook his head in disgust when he heard her question and replied, "I thought it was pretty clear that I'm a nice guy. Most of the file is real, but all the assassination stuff is made up. Some of the kills during the missions did happen, but I swear, it wasn't me. It was all Sarah and Casey. I was just along for the ride."

Kate felt the anger drain from her body, as she looked at his offended expression. She thought he looked adorable. When she felt the smile appear on her face, she asked, "If the guy in the picture isn't Carmichael, who the hell is he?"

The grin on Chuck's face faltered, as he replied, "That would be my best friend, Morgan Grimes."

Kate's eyes widened in surprise when she heard that. "What are you going to do, Chuck?", she asked curiously.

When he thought of his plan, Chuck couldn't hide the grin on his face. "I'm going to do what the Ring wants, Kate. I'm going to kill Agent Carmichael."

* * *

**(04-28-10) 11:23 am Orion Farmhouse-Command room:**

Sarah walked into the Command room of the farmhouse, and was surprised to see Carina sitting at one of the computers. "Hi Car," she happily greeted her friend.

Carina looked up when she heard Sarah's voice, and was immediately confused by her friend's upbeat attitude. "Why are you so happy?"

"Why can't I be happy?", Sarah asked defensively.

Carina rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, I dunno, maybe cause you spent weeks moping around about Chuck being kidnapped by the Ring. Then you went suicidal, so he could get his memories back. Now that your boy toy is back with the enemy, why aren't you "pathetic Sarah"? Spill it blondie."

Sarah grinned when she thought of why she was so happy. "Sorry Car. Pathetic Sarah is gone for good. After I told Chuck everything about me, he still loves me. Believe it or not, I think it actually made him love me more. Once he comes home, we're going to have the life we dreamed about."

Carina still wasn't sold on Chuck being able to pull off being a double, and she thought her friend was being delusional in his certain return. The Ring was the greatest threat this country ever faced, and Chuck was being asked to do something he had never done before.

As she continued to stare at her friend, Carina was amazed to see that the blonde Agent truly believed the nerd could do it. She couldn't see a shred of doubt on Sarah's face.

"You really think he can pull it off?", she asked in amazement.

Sarah replied without hesitation, "I do, Car. You don't know Chuck like I do. He's the most amazing man I have ever seen. Now that you're read in on the Intersect, check out his old missions. We would still be fighting Fulcrum, if Chuck wasn't involved. I believed in him back then, and he never had any training. Now that he's a trained Agent, I know he can do this. He's that good, Car."

Carina shook her head in awe. She couldn't believe the bumbling nerd she met three years ago, would ever get such a glowing review from an Agent of Sarah's caliber. When she realized her friend was the best Agent she knew, Carina decided to accept her faith in Chuck's abilities. She smiled at the woman in front of her and said, "Okay. If you think the geek can do it, then so do I."

"It's nerd, Carina," Sarah replied. "Not geek."

Carina rolled her eyes and flippantly answered, "Whatever. Same difference, Sarah."

When she saw Sarah pull up a chair next to her, Carina suddenly found herself curious about how things with Chuck really went. "How's he in the sack?", she asked pointedly.

Sarah felt herself blush when she heard the question and answered, "None of your business."

The red that crept across Sarah's face, only flamed Carina's curiosity. "No way, Sarah. You don't get out answering the question. Spill it."

Sarah knew Carina's curiosity was piqued. Whenever that happened, the woman became obsessed, until she learned what she wanted. Not wanting to be interrogated for hours, she decided to answer the question. "It was amazing. He was amazing."

Carina lifted her eyebrow and grinned before asking, "Better than Bryce?"

Sarah knew her friend would ask for the comparison, and smugly replied, "Bryce was good, but Chuck's a god."

Carina's eyes widened in surprise when she heard that. She remembered how complimentary Sarah had been of Bryce's skills after the Cabo trip, and she couldn't believe her friend found someone even better.

Sarah saw Carina's eyes glaze over, and she immediately knew what the woman was thinking about. She quickly reached her hand out and pinched her friend hard on the arm.

Carina screamed in pain and yelled, "What the hell, Sarah. What was that for? I think you left a bruise."

"Good," Sarah replied happily. "Next time you think of what could have happened between you and Chuck in that hotel room, the bruise can remind you to think about something else."

Carina glared at Sarah, as she frantically tried to soothe her bruised arm. "Relax blondie," she said through gritted teeth. "I wasn't thinking about your precious Chuck. I was thinking if Michael was as good in the sack, as his brother."

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "Leave him alone, Carina. He's a good guy."

"I know, Sarah," Carina replied smugly. "He's exactly my type."

"Your type?", Sarah asked with an amused expression. "Isn't that any man that's breathing and has the right equipment."

Carina folded her arms across her chest in annoyance and replied, "I'll have you know, I have standards too, Sarah. And Michael meets all of them. He's tall, good looking, muscled, and dangerous. Hell, who wouldn't want a badass assassin that has the heart to rescue a young girl from rape and torture and raise her as his own."

Sarah sighed, when she realized everything Carina said was the truth. Michael was an amazing guy. "You're right, Car," she replied. "Just remember, he's a catch. Not a catch and release. If you hurt him, a lot of people are going to be really angry with you. Me included."

Carina was about to answer her friend, when the light on the large monitor began to flash. The two Agents looked at each other in surprise, when they realized a secure connection was being established. With Bryce, Casey, and Angie being gone for a few days, the team wasn't supposed to start any missions, until their return.

When Beckman's face popped up on the monitor, their training kicked in, and the two Agents rose to greet their commanding officer.

"Good morning, General," the two said in unison.

Beckman nodded her head in return and said, "Good. I was hoping someone would be here. I know the team is supposed to be inactive, but I just received some intel that I think you will want to know."

"What would that be, ma'am?", Sarah asked curiously.

Beckman sighed before answering, "I just learned that Kristina Banachek has hired the Ring to kill Agent Carmichael."

"WHAT?", Sarah exclaimed.

When she heard Sarah's reaction, Carina was confused why it would affect her friend so much, and asked, "Whose Agent Carmichael?"

Sarah managed to bury her emotions with her training, and slipped on her Agent mask. Chuck would need her to be an Agent right now, not a wife. She turned to Carina and coldly replied, "When Chuck started going on missions, the CIA created Carmichael as his cover ID."

Carina gasped when she heard there was a contract ordered on Chuck. She feared what would happen to her friend, if the Ring was successful. She turned to look back at the General and said, "We have to save him, ma'am."

Beckman smiled when she saw the worry on the faces of the two women. "Relax ladies," she said with a smirk. "Its not Chuck."

Sarah was stunned when she heard that. "What do you mean, General?", she asked in confusion. "Chuck is Carmichael."

Beckman nodded her head in agreement, and replied, "I know, Sarah. But the Ring and Miss Banachek believe someone else to be Carmichael. We know the Ring has sent out an Agent to dispose of the man. I thought you would want to know immediately."

Carina looked to see Sarah was speechless from the news, and decided to ask the question she knew her friend was thinking. "If the Ring doesn't think Chuck is Carmichael, do we know who the mystery man is?"

Beckman clicked a button on the keyboard in front of her and replied, "Yes we do, Agent Miller."

When the picture of the man showed up on the monitor, Carina's jaw dropped in shock. "Isn't that Chuck's friend, Morton?"

Sarah shook her head in bewilderment. She couldn't believe Morgan Grimes got identified as Carmichael. When she realized the Ring was about to kill her future husband's best friend, she snapped out of her daze. "Do we know who the Ring sent for this mission, General?"

Beckman shook her head before responding, "I'm sorry, Sarah. We weren't able to determine who the Ring sent, and we still haven't heard anything from Kate and Chuck. However, we do know about the woman requesting the Ring's services."

When she thought of the woman in her head, Sarah suddenly recognized the name. "Didn't we arrest a Sasha Banachek three years ago?", she asked the General.

"Yes, Agent Walker," Beckman replied. "Chuck was instrumental in apprehending the "Black Widow." We believe that Kristina has hired the Ring, to get revenge for her sister's death."

When she heard Beckman's response, Sarah was instantly confused. Sasha was never killed. Chuck jumped off the Buy More roof to save her life, and in the process was able to prevent Sasha from escaping. She should be in jail, not dead.

"Why would Kristina think that, General?", Sarah asked angrily. "We caught Sasha alive."

Beckman had to force herself not to grimace, when she heard the anger in Sarah's voice. "Relax, Agent Walker," she replied placatingly. "Sasha is alive and well, but we listed her as dead on capture."

When she saw the confused looks on the two Agent's faces, Beckman explained, "Banachek was a former member of the KGB, with ties to multiple freelance mercenary groups and terrorist organizations. If those people still knew she was alive, we would constantly have to worry about someone breaking her out. As long as everyone thinks she's dead, we have plenty of time to ascertain all the intel she knows on their activities. Unfortunately, the Agent listed as killing her was Carmichael."

"Why him?", Carina asked curiously. "I mean, Sarah and Casey were there too. Why not one of them?"

Beckman glared at the two Agents, as they waited for her to answer. She wasn't used to having to explain herself to subordinates and she was already reaching her boiling point with the pair in front of her. When she thought about who they were talking about, Beckman gritted her teeth, and decided to answer the question.

"Since Agent's Walker and Casey were so well known, it was decided that any involvement they had on missions, would instead be credited to the Carmichael persona. If the wrong people learned of their presence in Burbank, it could have easily led to them finding about Chuck and the Intersect."

Sarah forced herself to calm her anger, when she heard the General's explanation. Despite the results they were facing today, the General's decision was key to protecting Chuck those first two years. She and Casey were well known Agents in the Intelligence community, and she knew Beckman made the right choice by keeping their names out of any missions related to Carmichael.

"Do we know where the hit will occur, General?"

Beckman nodded her head before replying, "We believe Miss Banachek invited Mr. Grimes to a party at her villa in Hawaii tomorrow night. The intel suggests that's where the Ring Agent will meet the target."

"Thank you, General," Sarah said politely. "I'll inform Mary and Stephen about the situation, and we'll head to Hawaii immediately."

* * *

**(04-29-10) 1:42 pm Banachek Villa-Hawaii:**

Chuck waited for his escort to finish patting him down, and then walked into the office. As soon as he was in, he saw Kristina sitting on the office couch drinking coffee. When she noticed his presence, he saw her smile and motion for him to come sit next to her. He slipped on the Fisher facade he was practicing with Kate, and moved to sit down next to the brunette woman.

"Hello Miss Banachek," he greeted his host. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Agent Fisher," Kristina replied. "I was told another Agent was to accompany you."

Chuck nodded his head and replied, "Please Miss Banachek, call me Chuck. Agent Fisher seems so formal. I do have another Agent with me, but Agent Cooper is currently at our hotel room preparing for this evening. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Chuck," Kristina replied. "I was just curious. Are you all set for tonight?"

Chuck leaned back into the sofa and analyzed the woman in front of him. The security he just went through was more impressive than he expected. He was extremely curious as to why she would need any assistance from the Ring to kill Carmichael. Chuck knew the Ring had already made a deal with this woman, but he could hear Casey's voice screaming in his head to find out more information.

"I'm confused, Miss Banachek."

"About what, Chuck?", Kristina asked curiously.

"Why you need the Ring's assistance," Chuck replied.

When he saw the confused expression on her face, he explained, "Your security contingent is composed of a six man team, and they all look and act as if they have military experience. Why not use your own men to take care of Carmichael?"

Kristina laughed before replying, "They are just guard dogs, Chuck. You don't send dogs to fight a lion. Besides, I'm not their master. They won't follow any of my instructions, beyond what Nassir has told them."

"If Nassir is so powerful, why not ask him for his help?"

Kristina was amused by his question and responded with one of her own. "Don't you think I've tried that, Chuck? When I first learned of my sister's disappearance, I begged Nassir to help me find her, but he refused. He wouldn't spend his resources unless it pertained to the family business. I had to use my own money to fund the search for her. It took every cent I had, but I was able to learn the CIA killed her. More specifically, that Charles Carmichael was the one to do it. Your people even verified this information was accurate. If the Ring can deliver on its end of the bargain, we can both walk away extremely happy."

"Why betray Nassir now?", Chuck asked politely. "Why not just give him up to the CIA when they tried to turn you."

"I would have, Chuck, but everyone knows the CIA can be bought. I knew if I trusted them, Nassir would find out and kill me. Trust me when I say this, once a man like Nassir has you, you can't just walk away. The Ring can provide me an option to have my revenge and gain my freedom from Nassir."

Chuck nodded his head in understanding, and said, "After tonight, you'll have your revenge, Miss Banachek. And once you help us with the code to the vault, in a few days from now, you can also have your freedom."

Kristina smiled and replied, "I hope you are correct, Chuck. Nassir and Carmichael are ruthless men. Men who will kill anyone who will get in their way. If the Ring wants my full support, then you must show me you can be as ruthless as them."

"You won't be disappointed, Miss Banachek," Chuck replied smugly.

* * *

**(04-29-10) 5:49 pm Casa Grimes-Hawaii:**

Morgan walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and shivered when he felt the fan in his bedroom hit him. He quickly moved to the fan and turned it off. As he was turning around, he saw his favorite picture on his dresser...him and Anna the day they got to Hawaii. He felt the tears begin to form in his eyes, once he thought about the woman that broke his heart.

Everything was great when the left Burbank for Hawaii. He thought they were madly in love, and would go the distance like Ellie and Devon. But it wasn't meant to be. After only six months together, Morgan's worst fears became a reality. He came home from work early one day, and found Anna in bed with another man. If that wasn't bad enough, the man turned out to be the Benihanna Chef he was training under, Anoi Kealoha.

When he walked in on them, they were both so deep in the throws of passion, neither one noticed he was there. He was able to close the door and leave the apartment with a small piece of his dignity.

After he left the apartment, Morgan walked around aimlessly for hours, unable to bring himself to face the woman he had given his heart to. He only returned home, when he saw the dozen missed calls he had from Anna.

When he confronted her that night, she tried to deny it. She only admitted it, once he told her he saw her with Anoi earlier in the day. It broke his heart when she told him the two had been sleeping together for a month. That night was the first time in his life, that he truly believed what other people said about...that he was a joke. A pathetic loser that would never amount to anything in his life. A waste of a human life.

Despite Anna pleading with him to stay, Morgan took the few things he had in the apartment and went to go stay with a friend. At first he wanted to give up and go home, but he couldn't do it. He tried calling his best friend for advice, but Chuck's phone just kept going to voicemail. When he called Ellie and found out Chuck was training for a job in Paris, Morgan knew he didn't have any reason to return to Burbank. There was nothing left for him back there.

Once his decision to stay was made, Morgan was determined to prove all his doubters wrong. He would make something of himself, and show Anna Wu and the world that he wasn't a loser. It took him three weeks of begging the other teachers in his classes, but he was finally able to switch instructors.

The past six months, Morgan threw himself into his classes and his hard work allowed him to exceed everyone's expectations at the Benihanna Academy. His new teacher was impressed with his work ethic and spent extra time with Morgan to improve his skills. After months of working harder than he ever did in his life, he graduated from the Academy as the second best student in his class.

Morgan had every intention of returning home, and finding a job in Burbank or somewhere close by. He was set to leave two weeks ago, but his friends from class urged him to finish out the month. Since his rent was already paid for the month, he didn't see any reason not to stay.

His extra time in Hawaii led him to the fantastic party he attended a few days ago. At first he wasn't going to attend, but when he heard how fancy the party was going to be, and that it might even have foreign dignitaries, he hoped Anna might be there with her parents. He hadn't seen or spoken to her, since his departure from their apartment, and he wanted her to see how much he had accomplished.

When his friends learned why he changed his mind for the party, and who he was hoping to see, they came through for him in the biggest way. His roommate's girlfriend worked at a Tuxedo rental store, and managed to score him one of the best Tuxedos they had. He was so appreciative, he even splurged and got them a limo to go to the party.

Once they arrived at the party in style, he spent hours looking for Anna, but didn't find her. In his misery, he ended up going to the bar at the party and thought about drinking his sorrows away. He was barely halfway through his first drink, when he was approached by a stunning red head. She wasn't as hot as Carina, but damn was she close. At first he thought she was talking to someone else, but when she asked him his name again, he blanked.

When his senses finally came back to him, he said the first name that popped into his head...Charles Carmichael. He remembered the persona his best friend always aspired to become and didn't think his life partner would mind if he borrowed it. The night turned out to be one of the best nights of his life. He embraced his role as Carmichael and managed to not only impress his date, but also everyone else at the bar for most of the night.

As amazing as the night had been, Morgan didn't think he would ever go to a party like that again. He was shocked when two days ago, he received a phone call to attend another party for tonight. At first he was confused why he was being invited, but when the woman on the phone called him Mr. Carmichael, he couldn't believe it. The Carmichael name brought him more luck in the one time he used it, than the eight years his best friend spent dreaming the persona up. After he graciously accepted, he begged his roommate to score another Tux for him. When his friend dropped off the Tux in the morning, Morgan had a feeling his second to last night in Hawaii, was going to end with a bang.

When he saw the time on the alarm clock near his bed, Morgan knew he was going to be late if he didn't leave soon. He quickly pulled out the Tux from his closet and put it on. Once he was finished dressing himself, he grabbed the comb off his dresser and ran it through his hair. Satisfied with the results, he admired his reflection in the mirror and was impressed by what he saw. '_You're going to kill them tonight, Mr. Carmichael_.'

* * *

**(04-29-10) 9:15 pm Banachek Villa-Hawaii:**

Kate handed their invitation to the doorman, and then slipped her arm back into Chuck's. She let him guide her through the open door and they followed the other guests into the crowded party. As soon as she saw the amount of people Banchek invited, she could only think of one word to describe the night...overkill.

The massive villa was packed with people. The room was so crowded, she was worried it would take forever to find Chuck's friend, and voiced her concern to her partner, "How are we going to find him, Chuck?"

Chuck grinned when he heard the worry in Kate's voice. "Don't worry, Kate," he replied with a smirk. "I know exactly where Morgan will be."

"Where?", Kate asked curiously.

Chuck wrapped his hand around her waist and guided her through the throng of people in front of them. When they arrived at their destination, Chuck smiled and answered, "He'll be at the bar."

Kate grinned when she looked around and didn't see Morgan. While she was enjoying her new partnership with Chuck, he was a bit of a pain in her ass. His constant smugness with being right all the time, was beginning to make her wish for the times when he would be wrong. Sensing this was one of those times, she teased her partner. "Not seeing him, Chuck. How does it feel to be wrong?"

Chuck shook his head when he looked behind his partner and replied, "Come on, Kate. When am I ever wrong?"

Before the brunette Agent had a chance to respond, Chuck pointed his thumb towards the end of the bar. He saw Kate turn her body to the side, so she could look around him, and smiled when she saw her eyes widen in surprise. Thanks the large rectangular mirror behind the bar, Chuck was able to see Morgan approaching before Kate.

Kate grimaced when she saw that Chuck was right again. "Fine. Let's go through with your stupid plan. You realize this has a high probability of not working, right?"

Chuck was about to respond sarcastically to his partner's belief in his abilities, when he saw Sarah in the mirror behind the bar. His stunned expression must have alerted Kate, and he was snapped out of his shock when he heard her say, "What's wrong, Chuck?"

"Sarah's here," he managed to reply.

"What?", Kate exclaimed. "What is she doing here?"

When he thought about her question, Chuck had a good idea what the answer was. He thought about approaching Sarah to find out, but immediately discarded that idea. After they learned about their mission, Daniel informed them that only he and Kate would be going to Hawaii. Neither one of them believed that for a second.

After seeing the doctored file for Carmichael, they both knew the Ring would have multiple people watching to see how he reacted. Chuck couldn't risk contacting Sarah in public, with so many potential people being Ring Agents or Assets. His mind raced, as he thought about what this meant for his plans for tonight, and smiled when the idea hit him. '_Eureka_.'

"Change of plans, Kate," he whispered into her ear. "I need you to go get Morgan and take him downstairs to Kristina. Give me ten minutes before you head down. I need to take care of something first."

Kate arched her eyebrow when she heard about the change in plans. "You know you shouldn't approach her, Chuck," she warned her friend. "The Ring certainly has other people here watching the two of us."

"I know, Kate," Chuck answered seriously. "I won't jeopardize the mission. I just need you to trust me. I have no intention of talking to Sarah or anyone else from the team. Okay?"

Kate stared into his eyes, and when she was certain he wasn't going to talk to Sarah, she nodded her head. "Okay Chuck. I trust you. Do what you have to do, and I'll meet you at the stairs to the basement in ten minutes."

After he saw Kate make her way towards Morgan, Chuck moved to the other end of the bar. He waited patiently for the bartender's attention, and when she looked at him, he flashed her his warmest smile. "Can I please have a vodka martini, two olives, shaken not stirred."

Chuck watched as the beautiful bartender made his drink. He smiled when he saw her place the drink in front of him and jokingly say, "There you go, Mr. Bond."

When he saw the bartender waiting for him to try the martini, he eagerly picked up the glass and took a sip. "If all his martinis turned out this good, now I know why its his favorite drink."

Chuck saw the bartender grin broadly at his compliment, and flashed his best imitation of a Bond smile. "Would you by any chance have a pen and paper I could borrow?"

* * *

Chuck pushed through the crowd of people and saw Kate waiting for him at the stairs leading to the basement. When he saw that she was alone, he quickly asked, "Where's Morgan?"

Kate rolled her eyes and replied, "The stupid bearded gnome was getting too handsy. I couldn't risk letting him walk away, so I stashed his body at the bottom of the stairs."

Chuck grimaced at his friends actions, and knew Kate could be very rough with her responses. He was worried what she might have done to his friend, and cautiously asked, "What do you mean stashed his body?"

Kate motioned for him to follow her, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his best friend. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Morgan was bound and gagged with one of Kristina's henchmen standing beside him. "Thanks for going easy on him," he whispered to his partner.

By the time the pair got to the guard, Chuck forced himself to become the new Fisher persona he created with Kate. He stared coldly at the large guard, and said, "Pick up Carmichael and take us to Miss Banachek."

The guard grunted at the command, but quickly picked up Morgan and threw him over his shoulder. He looked back once to see if Chuck and Kate were ready and then led them to the basement.

As he followed the guard through the basement corridor, Chuck went over his plan in his head. He knew for it to be successful, he needed Kristina to believe he was absolutely ruthless. When he felt himself panic at his ability to accomplish that, Chuck immediately thought of Sarah's belief in him. The moment her words echoed in his mind, he could feel the confidence exude from his body. '_You can do this Chuck_.'

When they arrived at their destination, Chuck waited for the guard to open the door, and then calmly entered. As soon as he walked into the room, he saw all of Kristina's security team was waiting for them, their guns already drawn.

"The first part of your bargain with the Ring is complete, Miss Banachek," he said politely to the woman in front of him. "Charles Carmichael is yours."

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Kristina replied. "I'm going to have to renegotiate our deal."

"Why would that be, Kristina?", Chuck asked coldly.

"Agent Carmichael's apprehension was anti-climactic," Kristina answered. "I don't think the Ring has done enough to acquire any assistance from me. Here's our new deal. I get Carmichael and you walk away with your lives. Sound fair?"

Chuck stared at the smirking woman in front of him, and smiled when he saw the six guns pointed at him and Kate. He had expected this. 'So far the plan is working.'

When he saw Kristina was about to leave he quickly asked, "Did you ever have any intention of helping the Ring?"

Kristina shook her head before replying, "No Chuck. Nassir may be a bastard I have to endure, but he's not a man I will cross willingly. The Ring was always meant for a means to an end. Now that I have Carmichael, I no longer need you people. Just be thankful, I'm letting you leave with your lives."

"You made the wrong choice, Kristina," Chuck answered with a smirk of his own. "You think Nassir and Carmichael are ruthless. Let me show you what that word really means."

Chuck's body suddenly became a blur, as he attacked the men in front of him. The speed of his assault bewildered them, and within seconds all their guns were laying on the floor. Once he was certain he would be dealing with only hand to hand combatants, Chuck allowed himself to smile. '_Time to end this_.'

He surged forward, ducked under a wild punch from one of the guards and slammed his foot against the man's knee. When he saw the man fall down and scream in pain, Chuck spun around him and attacked the next man. His punches were too fast for the man to block and Chuck finished him off with a powerful right cross.

By this time the other four guards had snapped out of their daze and were cautious as they tried to surround him. Their caution did them no good. Chuck lithely moved between the guards, as if they were made of stone. His hands and feet moved faster than their eyes could follow, and within moments the four guards joined their friends on the ground. The groans from the men still conscious made Chuck smile as he looked towards Kristina.

"When you make a deal with me, Miss Banachek, you don't get to renegotiate."

Kristina stared in awe at Chuck, and suddenly felt afraid for the first time that night. She never expected her guards could be taken down so easily. They were all former Mossad. When she saw the feral grin appear on Chuck's face, she knew she had made a mistake. "Please, Agent Fisher," she pleaded. "I can't help you. Nassir will find out and kill me."

"If you don't help me, I will kill you," Chuck answered.

As she stared into his cold brown eyes, Kristina was certain he would follow through on his promise. She was trapped. On one side she had her rich homicidal boyfriend and on the other, a Ring Agent that was deadlier than any man she ever met. When she remembered the bank account information hidden in the vault, she knew her best option now was to help the Ring. She was about to express her desire to help them, when the door behind her opened.

Kristina turned around, and was surprised to see two beautiful women enter. One was a blue eyed blonde, and the other was a green eyed redhead. Her own eyes narrowed when she saw the dashing man in a black Tux follow them in. '_Shit. How many people did the Ring send?_.'

The moment Chuck saw Sarah,Carina and Cole walk into the room, he picked up Morgan off the floor and made him stand in front of him as a shield. He could see the terror in his best friends eyes, and felt horrible for what he was forcing him to endure. When he saw Morgan try to turn and face him, he grabbed his neck with his left hand and pulled his gun out and placed it against Morgan's head.

"Drop your weapons Agents, or I kill Carmichael," he said coldly to the trio in front of him.

When he saw all his friend were too stunned to obey his commands, Chuck knew what he had to do, and prayed Sarah trusted him to do the right thing. He pointed his gun at Cole and shot him twice in the chest.

Carina was stunned when she saw Chuck pull the trigger. She never imagined he could do something like that. The moment Cole's body hit the ground, she ran over to him and checked to see if he was alive. When she saw his eyes were closed and the blood stains on his shirt, she feared the worst. Carina leaned down to check his pulse and felt the tears form in her eyes, when she realized the man was dead. Chuck killed Cole.

As she got up she turned towards her expecting friend and shook her head before saying, "He's dead."

Sarah's jaw dropped in shock when she heard that. She couldn't believe her Chuck was a killer. When she turned to look at the man she loved, it sickened her to think what he had done. She watched as he pointed his gun at her and said, "I don't like killing women unless I'm paid to do so. You have two choices Agents, drop your weapons, or die."

As she stared into his eyes, Sarah was confused by what she saw. Gone was the love she was used to seeing. It was replaced with the coldness she always saw in Fisher's eyes. Her mind screamed that something was wrong with Chuck, but her heart trusted the man she loved with her very life. She tossed her gun to the floor and motioned for Carina to do the same.

When Chuck saw that both women had complied with his wishes he nodded his head towards Kate. He watched as she walked behind Carina and slammed the butt of her gun into the back of the woman's head.

Once the redheaded woman's body crumpled to the ground, Chuck watched as Kate approached Sarah. He grimaced when the blow cracked against her head, and glared at Kate when he saw her smirk at the fallen women.

After he was satisfied that all threats were neutralized, Chuck turned to look at the stunned Kristina. "The CIA knows you tried to take one of their own, Kristina. Now you have no choice but to help us. Without our protection, they won't stop looking for you until they find you."

As she looked at the carnage this one man had accomplished, Kristina knew she wasn't going to cross him. She reluctantly nodded her head and said, "I'll go with you, Agent Fisher."

Chuck smiled when he heard her response. "Good," he replied happily. "But I don't want you to think I'm not a man of my word."

When he saw the confused expression on Kristina's face, he smiled and shot Morgan three times in the back. Once his best friends body hit the ground, he looked at Kristina and said, "Agent Carmichael is now dead."

* * *

Sarah woke up and felt as if someone was pounding a sledgehammer in her head. When she saw Carina's body laying next to hers, she immediately remembered what happened. She rushed to check on her friend and sighed in relief when she saw Carina was still breathing.

When she recalled what happened to Cole, Sarah reluctantly made her way to his body and checked for a pulse. She felt the tears fall down her face, when she realized the man was really dead. She couldn't believe her Chuck could have done such a thing. How could he have killed Cole and Morgan.

The moment Sarah remembered Chuck's best friend, she looked down to see his fallen body on the ground. She could see three bullet holes in the back of his jacket, and she cried as she thought of what Chuck had done. The love of her life had turned into a cold blooded killer.

When that thought resounded through her mind, she knew it couldn't be true. Charles Irving Bartowski was the greatest man she knew. He would die before he hurt the people he cared about, and Morgan was more than just a friend to him. Once she realized her man had a plan, she rushed to Morgan's fallen body and searched it. She immediately found a napkin tucked into his jacket pocket and eagerly pulled it out, when she saw the writing on it.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I love you. Sorry about the napkin, but thats all the bartender had to write on. I came up with this idea, after I saw you at the party. Morgan IS NOT dead. I shot him with a special bullet I created. The top is filled with a blood like substance and the base with a modified version of ketasin, that should slow his heart rate enough to make it seem as if he's dead. He will be fine in about two hours. In his other pocket I left a thumb drive for the Ring's next mission. We can't let them have this weapon Sarah. It could kill a lot of innocent people. I'm sorry for this deception, but Kate and I believe the Ring will have people watching to see how I accomplish my first kill. I had to convince them that I was the ruthless killing machine they want. I've been practicing with Kate to make sure my new Fisher persona would be convincing enough for them. If by any chance you were forced to see that person, you have to believe it wasn't me. I'm still Chuck. I can only do this, because I know you believe in me. I love you, Sarah. Be safe. I'll come home soon._

_ Love,_

_ Your Chuck_

Sarah felt the smile appear on her lips, when she read the message again. She knew her Chuck wasn't a killer. '_I love you too, Chuck. Come home soon_.'


	16. The Heist part 1

**Chapter 16: The Heist part 1**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. As always, all mistakes are my own. Please take the time to review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(05-01-10) 8:56 pm EagleView Technologies-Chicago:**

Kate paced back and forth outside of the briefing room, and barely managed to contain her growing agitation. Chuck was inside downloading the Intersect, and she couldn't wait for him to be done. After learning of his first experience with downloading the 1.0, she had no intention of leaving him by himself tonight.

When she saw Hale staring at her, she glared at her teammate and asked, "What?"

Hale smiled at Kate's aggressive attitude and knew it was because she was worried about Chuck. "You care deeply for him, Agent Cooper," he replied knowingly.

"Is that a problem?", Kate asked defensively.

Hale shook his head before replying, "Not that I can see, Agent Cooper. Charles is an amazing young man. You would do well to pursue a future with him."

Kate was stunned by his reply. "You're not worried about our emotions in the field?", she asked curiously.

"Not at all," Hale replied. "From what I've seen, Charles becomes more focused, when people he cares about are in trouble. I believe you are both good enough Agents to know when emotions are a strength and when they are a weakness."

Kate was about to answer her teammate, when the door to the briefing room opened, and Chuck walked out. As soon as she looked at him, Kate could tell he was in pain. His eyes were closed and he was gently massaging his temples. "Are you okay, Chuck?", she asked fearfully.

When she saw him nod his head in return, Kate released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Have you flashed at all?", she asked curiously.

Chuck shook his head when he heard her question. From his prior experience with the 1.0, he knew how effective visual stimulus could be for the Intersect. With the way his head was pounding, he didn't want to risk opening his eyes until the pain was diminished.

"My head hurts too much to flash right now," he answered. "Thats why I'm keeping my eyes closed."

Kate was instantly afraid when she heard that. She knew Bryce was able to flash moments after downloading the Intersect. With Chuck's incredible retention rate, he shouldn't be having this problem. She turned the Hale and asked, "Why is this happening? Larkin could flash minutes after downloading the 2.0."

Hale already knew the answer and replied, "This was to be expected, Agent Cooper. The data uploaded to Chuck's 2.0 is larger than Agent Larkin's. The Ring added not only our own encrypted files, but we also added the government files we received when Chuck stole the Intersect. Dr. Mueller is confident the pain will subside in an hour or two."

"Are there any other side effects I should be aware of?", Kate asked angrily.

Hale shook is head before replying, "Not as far as his physical well being is concerned."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hale sighed when he realized how poorly he worded his previous response and quickly explained, "The headache is the only physical side effect Dr. Mueller warned me about. There is another side effect he mentioned, but it deals with Chuck's ability to use the Intersect. Mueller believes when Chuck flashes, the 2.0 will automatically merge the relevant information from both sets of encrypted files. What that means is, Chuck could flash on the government's visual stimulus and have the coinciding Ring information merge automatically. Or vice versa."

Kate nodded her head reluctantly and said, "Fine. I'm taking Chuck home. Tell Mueller to keep his phone on. If his headache isn't gone in two hours, I'm calling that little twirp personally."

When she saw Hale smile and nod his head, she wrapped her arm around Chuck's waist. "Keep your eyes closed, Chuck," she whispered into his ear. "I'm taking you to my place tonight."

* * *

**(05-02-10) 11:02 am Storage Depot-Chicago:**

Kate pulled her car through the gates of the storage depot, and shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe Chuck wanted them to have lunch here. Especially not the day after he downloaded the Intersect. He should be at home getting some rest, not doing god knows what at a place like this. When she received his text, she tried to get a better answer out of him, but he refused to tell her. He just texted back "_All will be explained, Kate. Bring food._" Kate growled in frustration as she continued searching for the storage unit Chuck told her about.

When she saw his BMW parked across from one of the units, she pulled her car into the empty space beside it and got out. Kate pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Chuck's number.

"Chuck secure."

"Kate secure. I'm parked next to your car, Chuck. Which unit was yours again?"

"Its the one right across from you, Kate. I'll be out right now."

Kate hung up the phone and tucked it into the front pocket of her jeans. She quickly reached into her car and grabbed the bag that contained their lunch, and began to make her way towards the unit Chuck indicated on the phone. She was barely halfway there, when the door to the unit opened, and she saw her partner walk out.

When she saw what Chuck was wearing, it took all her willpower not to laugh. He was decked out in a long white lab coat, and had glasses pushed to the top of his head. The pocket protector on his left breast was full of tools and in her mind, it completed the mad scientist look he had going on.

By the time she actually reached her partner, Kate failed in her ability to contain her amusement, and greeted him with a huge grin.

"What's going on here, Dr. Frankenstein?," she jokingly asked her friend.

Kate rolled her eyes when she heard Chuck cackle like a Mad Scientist and say, "Come into my lair, Agent Cooper."

As she pushed by her partner and was about to walk into the storage unit, she snidely replied, "Grow up nerd."

Chuck grinned when he heard Kate's insult, and knew his friend was frequently in touch with her own inner nerd. "Takes one, to know one," he replied.

"Excuse me?", Kate asked in faux annoyance. "I am not a nerd."

"Please Kate," Chuck said with a grin. "You're with a friend here. You don't need to lie. I've seen the box sets for Stargate Sg1, Stargate Atlantis, Firefly, Star Trek and Star Wars at your house. You're a nerd."

Kate was slightly offended by that comment. "I'll have you know, those are all highly rated shows and movies. Tons of people watch them."

Chuck threw up his hands in mock defense and said, "Hey, you don't have to tell me. You're preaching to the nerd choir sister."

When she realized she wouldn't be able to win the argument, Kate decided to drop it. She muttered quietly to herself about Chuck's continual smugness and finally walked into the storage unit. The moment she did, her jaw dropped in shock. The entire room was covered with computers, gadgets, and various tools. It really did look like a mad scientist's lair.

"What the hell is this place, Chuck?", she asked in awe.

Chuck smiled when he saw how impressed his partner was of his hidden lab, and explained, "While I was Fisher, I became really good friends with the tech guys at the Ring facility I trained at. Once the Ring sent me to Chicago, I wanted to continue building gadgets for them. I was able to talk Daniel into sending me all this equipment from my friends in the tech department. The unit was only supposed to be temporary until I found some office space to move the equipment into, but I could never find the time to look. I was so obsessed with finding Sarah and Bryce, I ended up making this my lab."

Kate shook her head in amazement and asked, "So why am I here?"

Chuck grabbed her hand and dragged her to the only table in the storage unit. When he got there, he opened a rectangular container and said, "For this. My newest creation."

Kate whistled softly when she saw the two Sig Sauer P226s. The model was the gun of choice for Navy Seals and most Law enforcement agencies in the US. What amazed her, was the obvious modifications that were done to both weapons. "What did you do?", she asked curiously.

Chuck picked up one of the Sigs and handed it to her. When he saw her ogle the gun, he couldn't contain his excitement and said, "This baby is specially designed for me."

When he saw Kate look at him confusion, Chuck smiled knowingly and explained, "8 optical sensors have been molded into the handle of the gun. The sensors will not only rely on geographical parameters like fingerprints, but they will also measure biometric data under the skin. The gun has a fixed Tritium night sight, and the chamber has been modified to hold two of the non lethal bullets I used on Cole and Morgan. In the event someone else uses my gun, the sensors will detect it, and the gun will only fire the chambered bullets. Once the bullets have been spent, the gun will "jam" and no longer fire. This Sig is normally meant to fire .40 S&W 15rd high capacity mags, but I've modified it to be able to interchange with my non lethal magazines."

Kate's jaw dropped in shock, when she heard about the modifications. "Do I get one?", she asked jokingly.

Chuck grinned in response and picked up the second Sig. "That's why you're here, Kate," he replied. "This one's for you. I just need to upload your biometric readings into the computer."

Kate was stunned he thought to make one for her. No partner she ever had, cared as much about her as Chuck did. As she looked upon the smiling face of her nerd partner, she was amazed at how great a friend she found in him. "Thank you, Chuck," she replied softly.

When he saw the tears begin to form in her eyes, Chuck playfully rolled his eyes. "If you start crying, Kate, you'll mess up the biometric readings," he teased his partner.

Kate smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, and quickly wiped away her tears. When she saw Chuck point to a touch screen at the table, she could see the outline of a hand, and knew what she had to do. She placed her hand firmly against the screen, and saw lights begin to flash beneath it.

Chuck watched as the touch screen recorded all of Kate's biometric readings. Once the procedure was done, he smiled at her and said, "That's it. By the time we're done with lunch, both guns will be loaded with our readings."

"Our?", she asked in surprise. "I thought it was programmed to my hand."

"It can be," Chuck answered. "The sensors allow me to program up to 3 different bio reading. I figure we should both be able to use each other's guns, in case of an emergency. Oh...and you're gonna have to carry clips of the non lethal mags separately. I didn't want Hale or Ayers to get too curious about them, so I made them look exactly like standard bullets."

As she stared at the two guns at the table, Kate shook her head in wonder. She was once again amazed at Chuck's ingenuity. In his incredible desire to save innocent lives, Chuck's mind helped him create the tools he would need to do just that. She was stunned by the things he was able to accomplish. '_Is there anything Chuck can't do_?'

When she saw Chuck attack the bag with their lunch, Kate grinned at his eagerness. She grabbed a stool she saw in the corner of the unit and joined him at the table for lunch. Once their food was out, she saw Chuck slide her the two slices of vegetarian pizza she got for herself, and grimaced when she saw him open the bag with the greasy hamburger and fries. '_Sarah really needs to get him to start eating right_,' she thought with a smirk.

The two partners ate in comfortable silence, as they both both appeased the hunger they were feeling. Kate was just about to start on her second slice, when she looked up to see Chuck staring intently at his food. "What are you thinking about, Chuck?", she asked curiously.

Kate was surprised when she heard him reply, "I hate pretending to be Fisher. When I saw the look in Sarah's eyes at Banachek's house, I was disgusted with myself, Kate. I hated that she had to see me like that."

"I know, Chuck," Kate replied. "Sarah knows you're not that person. But you're a spy right now. This is what we do. It sucks, it gets dirty, and sometimes we have to do things that we're not proud of. Just remember why you're doing it. What you're doing today, is saving lives. Thousands of innocent people will continue to live, because the sacrifice you make by pretending to be Fisher. Sarah knows this better than anyone, Chuck. She's one of the best Agents I have ever known. She knows what you're going through, and like me, she trusts you to do the right thing."

Chuck felt himself relax, when he realized Kate was right. Sarah knew who he was, and he had to trust that she would believe in him to stay her Chuck. He smiled at his partner in gratitude and said, "Thanks Kate."

When he saw her nod her head in return, Chuck was amazed at how great a partner Kate turned out to be. As he stared into her hazel eyes, he suddenly realized he didn't really know anything about her real life. Kate read his file, and met his family, so she knew all about him. But other than her file from the Ring, he knew nothing about her.

"I just realized, you've been holding out on me, Agent Cooper," he teased his friend.

"How so?", Kate asked in surprise.

"You know everything about me, but I really don't know anything about you," Chuck replied.

Kate suddenly became uncomfortable when she learned what Chuck wanted to know. One of the first things a spy was taught, was never to reveal who you are. In all the years she was a spy, she never once told anyone about her past. She was about to reply to him, when she heard him say, "I'm sorry, Kate. I shouldn't have asked that. I know spies like to keep their past a secret. I didn't mean to pry."

The moment she heard him apologize, Kate felt foolish for hesitating. Chuck was different from any spy she ever met before. He was more than just a partner to her. He was a friend. She knew if she was ever going to trust someone about her past, it would be the man sitting in front of her. He was the only one who ever earned that right.

"It's okay, Chuck," she replied. "There's not really much to tell. My mom passed away from cancer when I was a little girl, and my dad bailed a little before that. My grandfather took me in, and raised me by himself. It wasn't a bad way to grow up, just a little different."

When she saw the curious look on his face, she knew he was thinking about what she meant by different, and explained, "My grandfather was a career military man. He didn't really know how to raise a girl, so I kind of grew up a tomboy. I learned how to fix a car, shoot a gun, and track a deer for three miles, by the time I was thirteen. Even though I didn't have a female figure in my life, my grandfather always did his best to fill the void. He was everything to me growing up. It broke my heart when he passed away from a heart attack my senior year of college."

Chuck could see the tears falling down Kate's face, and quickly grabbed her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't mean to drudge up sad memories for you."

Kate smiled at his consoling words and waved away his concerns. "Its okay, Chuck," she replied. "It was a long time ago, and I've had a lot of time to heal. I just got a little emotional now, because I haven't thought about him in a long time."

Chuck nodded his head, and thought it would be best to move away from the topic. "How did you end up in the NSA?", he asked his partner.

Kate shrugged before replying, "No earth shattering reason. Once I was done with college, I was trying to decide what to do with my future. The only role model I had in my life, was a career military man. After years of hearing about the honor you get for serving your country, I thought I would do the same thing. I joined the NSA, and they told me my talents would best be used as an Agent. After a few years, I worked my way up to deep cover assignments, and here I am."

Chuck grinned at her modest reply. "Nice try, Kate. I've read your Ring file. I know how valuable an Agent you were for the NSA. You were actually one of three Agent's hand picked to be selected for Beckman's special training. The Ring never actually knew what that meant."

Kate sighed softly when he mentioned the special training. It was true. She was one of only three Agents chosen to be part of Beckman's new group. The reason the Ring never learned about the training, was because it was all done off books. When she saw Chuck was hoping for an explanation, she decided to tell him.

"They called us Beckman's Babes," Kate said jokingly.

Chuck couldn't keep the grin off his face when he heard that, and replied, "Okay, spill it. I got to hear this story now."

Kate grimaced when she realized she should have kept her big mouth shut. By the look on Chuck's face, she knew her partner wouldn't quit hounding her, until he learned about Beckman's Babes. She saw him eagerly waiting for her to continue, and took a deep breath before saying, "When I first started my training at the NSA farm, my instructors didn't take me seriously. It was baffling to me. There were other women that were there too, but they never got looked over like I did. After the first week, I was furious to see it was only happening to me. I couldn't understand it. Thanks to the things I learned from my grandfather, my skillset was already better than any of my peers. Eventually I sat down and thought about why they were doing this to me. What made me different from the other women? And then I realized it. They were beautiful and I wasn't."

Kate grinned when she saw the stunned look on Chuck's face. She knew she was gorgeous now, but she didn't always look like this. Having grown up as a tomboy, there was a time in her life where she didn't care about her appearance too much.

"The way the instructors singled me out, was obvious to the other students. One day during our last month of training, I was assigned to a hand to hand combat class with one of the Instructors. When I showed up for my session, I saw one of the other students was already there. I politely informed her it was my hour and she told me not worry about. She thought I would just take her hour the next day. That didn't sit too well with me, and I was about to show her how upset I was, when the Instructor showed up. I explained the situation to him, and when he agreed with the other student, it was the last straw for me. If I knew the man had a glass jaw, I would never have punched him."

Chuck stared at Kate in shock. He couldn't believe they let her continue training after breaking an Instructor's jaw. "Oh my god, Kate. You punched out an Instructor? Aren't you supposed to be kicked out for something like that?

Kate nodded her emphatically and answered, "Yup. I was asked to report to the AIC's office the next day. I was expecting to be booted out of training, and I made sure to pack my things before going to the meeting. When I walked into his office, I was surprised that we weren't alone. Beckman was also present, but back then she was just a Colonel. After the AIC was done berating me for my behavior, Beckman asked me why I did it. I explained what the Instructors were doing, and why I thought they were doing it. I was stunned when she agreed with me. She told me that my actions couldn't be condoned and that I was being expelled from the farm. I was expecting that and gave her the finger before I left."

Chuck's jaw dropped when he heard that. "How the hell are you an Agent, Kate?", he asked incredulously.

Kate grinned at his expression and continued with her story. "After my farewell gesture to the AIC and Beckman, I went back to my room to grab my things. By the time I got to my car, I found Beckman waiting for me. Trust me when I say this, Chuck...I was pissed. I was ready to beat the crap out of that tiny redhead, and then she made me an offer I couldn't refuse. She was looking for operatives that would solely be used for deep cover assignments and she wanted me to join."

Chuck shook his head in bewilderment. He couldn't imagine the frightening General offering someone a second chance. Especially not after that person publicly insulted her. "Why would she ask you?", he asked curiously. "After all, she did help get you kicked out."

Kate nodded her head in agreement and replied, " When I asked her the same thing myself, Beckman told me I deserved to be kicked out because of my actions. While she agreed that the Instructors were treating me unfairly, she didn't agree with how I handled the situation. She told me she was willing to give me another shot, because she thought I had the potential to become a great Agent, and because she owed my grandfather."

"Beckman knew your grandfather?", Chuck asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kate answered. "Back when Beckman became an Agent, it wasn't easy for women to get in. She told me my grandfather was the one who saw her potential and recommended her for Agent training. She was offering me the same opportunity that he gave to her, and I accepted."

"After you accepted, you went back to training at the farm?", Chuck asked curiously.

Kate shook her head before replying, "No. I was told to report to Fort Gordon for my new training. Since I was only a month away from graduating at the farm, Beckman decided I was ready for the advanced training. Along with myself, there were two other women that formed Beckman's new team. One woman was an NSA Agent named Amanda Givens. The other woman was a CIA Agent Beckman somehow managed to have assigned to the NSA named Alexandra Forrest."

When she saw Chuck grimace, Kate stopped her story. She smiled when she realized her partner must have met the blonde CIA Agent. "Let me guess, you've met "Always by the book" Forrest," she smirked knowingly. "The woman had a stick up her ass even back then."

Chuck grinned in agreement and replied, "Yeah. I met her right before my dad took the 1.0 out of my head. Beckman had her do a 49-B on Sarah. I couldn't wait to get rid of her. She actually had the audacity to think Sarah wasn't fit to protect me."

It was Kate's turn to grimace, when she heard about the 49-B. "I'm sorry, Chuck," she replied. "Alex is a fantastic Agent, but she's a drone. She doesn't understand that emotions can be a strength, as much as they can be a weakness."

Chuck nodded his head and said, "Luckily we were able to convince the General that Sarah's feeling for me, was what made her the best person to protect the Intersect."

When he saw Kate grin in response, the two partners took a brief respite from their conversation to finish their meals. Once Chuck was certain Kate was done, he was curious to know about her training with Beckman. "What happened once you got to Fort Gordon?", he asked.

Kate sighed when she thought about that year from hell. Since it was only the three of them, they were all given one on one training from the Instructors at the Fort. The entire time they were at Fort Gordon, they never got a minute to themselves. It was constant training from the moment they woke up, to the moment they went to bed. Beckman didn't believe in time off.

When she saw Chuck waiting for her to continue, she took a deep breath and said, "From the moment we began our training, it was brutal. Since we were meant to be able to survive in the field for long durations on our own, we were given advanced training in hand to hand combat, Infiltration and Inducement, and small arms. Beckman even pulled some strings to get us a few weeks of Black Ops training while we were at Fort Gordon. Our time at the fort lasted an entire year, and once Beckman was certain we had the skills to do what she needed, we became her go to girls for deep cover assignments. That's part of the reason the Ring took Beckman by surprise. The three of us never worked with handlers. We always had direct contact with Beckman herself. So when the Ring learned of my suspension five years ago, it struck a cord with her. Very few people even knew who we were, and the one's that did were part of Beckman's inner circle."

"So thats why you joined the Ring," Chuck replied.

"Yeah," Kate answered. "Once the Ring approached me, I immediately informed Beckman. She was amazed at the intel they were able to get their hands on, and when she offered me the assignment, I took it."

Chuck shook his head in amazement. He couldn't imagine the toll it must take on an Agent, to be undercover for five years. When he realized all of Kate's missions were deep cover assignments, he was surprised she still had the desire to continue being an Agent.

"Do you have any plans, after you finish this assignment?", he asked curiously.

Kate shook her head before replying, "Nothing set in stone. All I know is I'm done with being an Agent. I'm ready to settle down, Chuck. Once this mission is over, I think I want to start my own family."

When he looked at his partner and friend, Chuck was impressed with the sacrifices she made for this country. After years of service to her nation, he hoped she would have the family she wanted. As he stared into her hazel eyes, he knew she deserved someone who could make her happy, and smiled when he realized who that person could be. '_Michael_.'

"I know you will, Kate," Chuck replied confidently. "Once this mission is over, I know you will have the family you deserve."

* * *

**(05-03-10) 8:15 am Orion Farmhouse-Barn:**

Sarah walked towards the barn door, and was amazed at what Chuck was having her do. Yesterday Chuck and Kate managed to check in for the first time since they got to the Ring. When she saw his secure number flash across her phone, she briefly feared what she was about to hear. She knew the sacrifices Agents were forced to make in the field, and she worried what else Chuck had to do to prove his loyalty to the Ring.

A part of her was amazed at the way he was handling his mission, but a larger part was scared of how that would change him. After talking to him on the phone, she heard his explanation for what happened in Hawaii and all her worries disappeared. Her Chuck was still the same amazing man she fell in love with. She couldn't believe how proud she was of his plan and its completion.

When their conversation finally ended, she was surprised by the task he asked her to do. Of all the people at the farmhouse who should be doing this, she couldn't believe he asked her. She was the worst person to have a conversation like this. For Chuck to ask her to talk to Michael was asking the blind to lead the blind. Neither one of them would know how to express their feelings.

Sarah felt herself begin to panic when she saw the barn door rapidly approaching, but quickly buried the emotion. When she realized how important this was to the man she loved, she knew she couldn't let him down. As she reached her hand out to grab the handle to the barn door, she smiled when she remembered the last thing Chuck said to her. "_I know you can do this, Sarah. After the way you have opened up to me, you're the only person who could help him do the same thing. I know you think you can't do it, but you're wrong. Sarah Walker wouldn't have been able to reach him, but I know Sarah Bartowski can_."

As his words filled her body with confidence, Sarah opened the door and quickly walked in. She immediately saw Michael practicing his Eskrima forms on the blue mat, and was impressed with his skill. She knew all about his boost implant, but she was amazed at his innate speed. As she watched him move from one form to the other, her jaw dropped in awe as his speed kept increasing. When his movements became almost too fast to follow, she was stunned by what she was seeing.

Suddenly his wild twisting came to a halt, and Sarah knew he stopped because of her presence. When she saw Michael nod his head in greeting, she smiled and quickly walked up to him. "Good morning, Michael," she greeted him happily.

"Good morning, Agent Walker," he replied.

When she heard him call her by her title, Sarah wagged her finger in front of him and said, "You know Ellie's rule, Michael. No titles. My name is Sarah. Feel free to use it."

Sarah grinned when she saw Michael wince, and she knew it was because she mentioned Ellie. While she adored her best friend, Sarah was quick to learn how overbearing and protective Ellie could be with her loved ones. She had no doubt Michael was receiving the full treatment from his new sister.

"Don't worry, Michael," she said teasingly. "I won't tell on you."

Michael grinned in appreciation, and replied, "Thanks Sarah. I know how hard Ellie is trying to make me fit in with everyone, and I don't want to let her down while I'm still here."

"While you're still here?", Sarah asked curiously. "Are you planning on going somewhere, Michael?"

Sarah was only partially joking with Michael when she asked the question, but when she saw his body tense up, she knew he was planning to leave. Thanks to Ellie and Stephen, Sarah was well aware of his background. She had read his Phoenix files, and she knew the atrocities he faced growing up. When she looked into his eyes, she could clearly see what he was planning. Revenge. Once she realized he intended to go after Volkoff, Sarah knew she would have done the same thing as Sarah Walker.

"I see," she said softly. "You plan on going after Alexi. Probably once Chuck is back from the Ring."

Michael's eyes widened in surprise when she said his plans out loud. "How could you know?"

Sarah grinned at his surprised expression and answered, "Because I would have done the same thing."

When she saw Michael continue to stare at her, Sarah suddenly understood why Chuck wanted her to be the one to talk to him. In his own way, Michael was just as damaged as she once was. He buried his darkness deep within him, just like she had. She was fortunate that she found her soulmate in Chuck and he was able to pull her out of her miserable existence. Michael didn't have that love. His siblings couldn't understand the pain he kept bottled up within him, and his parents wouldn't be able to get him to talk about it. In the entire Bartowski family only one person could truly relate to him, and that was her.

"I don't blame you, Michael," Sarah said knowingly. "After what he did to you, he deserves everything that's coming to him. But if you do this, he wins. You become the killer he always wanted you to be. You'll probably die a meaningless death, and the people that love you the most will suffer for it. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," Michael replied coldly. "That's why I'm not letting Ellie and everyone get close to me. It won't hurt as much, when I'm not here anymore."

Once upon a time Sarah thought the same way, and she laughed at his stupid reasoning. "You think pretending to deny your feelings for the people that love you, will make your passing easier for them? Thats not how love works, Michael. Thanks to your brother, I finally know what it feels like, and I know losing you will crush your family."

Michael saw Sarah stare at him angrily, and turned his head in shame. He knew there was no way to spare his loved ones the pain of his passing, but he hoped if he kept them at a distance, it would make the pain less. When he heard Sarah's words, he knew he was deluding himself, but he didn't know what else to do.

"I have no choice, Sarah," he replied softly. "He killed the family that raised me, and used me to murder countless people. He made me kill the only woman I loved with my bare hands. I have to make him pay for that."

Sarah felt the tears form in her eyes, when she saw the pain flash across his face. She read what Alexi made him do to Natasha, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how he must feel.

As she stared into his brown eyes, she could see the same determination in Chuck's eyes, when he decided to return to the Ring. Sarah was afraid there was nothing she could do to deter him from his chosen course. She was ashamed that she failed to help her future brother in law, when she suddenly realized that he had the opportunity to go after Alexi for two years and never took it.

"Why have you waited this long, Michael?", she asked curiously. "Why take care of Jenny, when you knew you were going to throw your life away for revenge?"

Michael was unsure how to answer her. He never told anyone about his dream with Elena and Natasha. That they told him the girl was the path to his salvation. His uncertainty must have been evident on his face, because he heard Sarah say, "You can trust me, Michael. We're family."

Sarah waited patiently for him to answer, and prayed he would give her a chance to help him. When she saw him close his eyes, she feared he wasn't going to. She was about to leave him to his thoughts, when she heard him say, "Because she was to be my redemption."

When he opened his eyes, Michael saw the confused look on Sarah's face, and explained, "The night the men brought Jenny into my cell, I was already unconscious. In my dreams Elena and Natasha came to me and told me that everything that happened to them, was not my fault. They told me it was time to forgive myself and find my redemption. When I asked how, they told me to wake up and save her. That's when I woke up and saw Jenny."

"If she's your redemption, Michael, then why are you abandoning her?"

"I'm not abandoning her," he yelled back. "My family is full of amazing people. I know they will look after. She doesn't need me anymore."

Sarah couldn't keep the smile off her face, when she heard his reply. "You said my family, Michael, and I can tell you mean it. You care about them. I know the type of darkness and pain you keep bottled inside, because I did the same thing for years. Don't let it consume you, Michael. If you don't get rid of it, it will fester and warp you until you begin to hate yourself. You don't have to carry it anymore. Let your family help you. Give them a chance to show you what life without it is like."

Michael closed his eyes, and heard Sarah's words echo in his mind. Soon the words became images of Elena, Natasha and Jenny. As their faces kept appearing in front of him, he knew all three would agree with Sarah. He knew they would all beg him to give up his quest for revenge. When he finally opened his eyes again, he knew Sarah was right. If he truly wanted to have the redemption his sister and Natasha meant for him, he would first have to shed the darkness he buried within him.

"I spent the last two years promising myself revenge for the people I lost," he said sadly. "What am I supposed to do now, Sarah?"

When she saw the pain he was feeling, Sarah knew she had to take it away. She reached her hand out and gently caressed his cheek. "You spent all this time willing to die for the family you lost, Michael. Now its time for you to live for the family that's still alive."

* * *

Mary looked up when she saw Sarah walk into the command room, and immediately felt the smile appear on her face. She could never thank the young Agent enough for the sacrifice she was willing to make to save her son. Her family was finally complete, and it was in large part thanks to the woman in front of her.

When she saw Sarah take a seat at the table, Mary smiled and said, "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, Mrs. B.," Sarah replied. "I reviewed the plan the Ring devised to break into the vault, and we can use Bryce to do the same thing. We just have to get it done, before the Ring sends Chuck."

Mary nodded her head, and was about to reply, when the two women saw the monitor flash in response to a secure connection. When Beckman's face popped up on the screen, the two women immediately knew something was bothering her. Before either one of them could ask, they heard the General say, "My people have reviewed the Ring's plan for stealing the EMP gun, and they believe the Ring will be unable to retrieve the weapon.

"Why not?", Mary asked curiously.

"The code that Miss Banachek has given them, only works on the vault door," Beckman answered. "The Ring assumed the code would allow them access to one of the corridors, but it won't. Only Nassir has the codes to the security lasers. If we tried to adapt the Ring's plan with Agent Larkin, he would have to clear the lasers in both corridors in under thirty seconds. Once Chuck gets to the basement, the Ring will realize the same thing, and scrap the mission. I'm afraid we will have to do the same."

When she heard about the new intel, Mary knew their mission need to be scrapped. She was about to agree with the General when she saw Sarah's eyes grow wide, and the smile appear on her lips. "Maybe not, Diane," she said with a smirk. "I think Sarah just had an idea."

Sarah grinned victoriously and nodded her head in agreement. "I do, Mrs. B.," she replied happily.

Beckman had to force herself not to sigh in frustration, when she saw the two women continue to smile at each other. "Feel free to share your idea with the rest of us, Agent Walker," Beckman said snidely.

Sarah winced when she heard the General, and quickly replied, "If Chuck is already there, then Bryce and him can take a corridor each. Since the vault requires that the correct code be entered at each door, within 30 seconds, we can have Chuck hack one of the doors first. Then we use Banachek's code for the other door. This way we won't have to worry about the 30 second time limit."

Beckman shook her head when she heard the plan. "That won't work, Agent Walker. Since the Ring can't access Nassir's internal camera's without alerting him of their presence, they plan to monitor them with a camera and mic attached to their clothes. Even if we replaced Chuck with someone else, they would be able to tell the person wasn't Chuck from Kate's camera."

"Not necessarily," Sarah replied. "If we switch in Michael with Chuck, it could work. I'm sure Orion can rig up something that could interfere with their surveillance equipment. If their picture appears even slightly distorted, they will believe Michael is Chuck. Since Chuck is also the tech guy on their team, we can have him make up some excuse and say that Hasiz has jamming equipment that might interfere with the Ring signal."

As she thought of the new plan, Beckman decided it could work. Not only would they steal the gun, the Ring would be none the wiser. They would scrap the mission themselves, when they learned their code was inadequate. She grinned at the thought of beating the Ring and wondered if the brunette Agent felt the same way.

"What do you think, Mary?", Beckman asked curiously.

Mary had been thinking through the plan in her head and she knew they could do it. She was confident Stephen could rig something to interfere with the Ring's signal. The Intersect would allow Chuck and Bryce to beat the lasers in the corridors easily, and she knew her son was more than capable of hacking one of the vault doors. The only difficulty she could see, would be getting Sarah, Michael and Bryce into the private party. Since it was invitation only, she wasn't sure if the CIA could arrange something this late.

"The only problem I can see is how to get into the party," Mary answered. "It will be hard enough getting Bryce inside, I'm not sure how we can get Sarah and Michael."

Sarah grinned when she heard Mary's reply. She was expecting it, and already had an idea ready. "Not only will Michael, Bryce and I be attending this party, we'll have Cole and Carina as backup."

Mary was intrigued by Sarah's confidence and asked, "How do you plan on doing that, Sarah?"

"By going in as the help," she replied.

When she saw the confused look on the faces of the two older women, she quickly explained, "Miss Banachek informed Chuck that the party would have at least three hundred guests, and that the party planner arranged for fifty servers to be present for the entire night. We can enter with the serving staff and change as soon as we're inside. No one will ask for invitations at that point."

Sarah watched as Beckman and Mary grinned and nodded their head. When she heard both of them agree to her plan, she felt her heart begin to race. This time tomorrow night, she could see her Chuck again. As thoughts of kissing his lips raced through her head, she couldn't wait to get her hands on her muscled nerd.


	17. The Heist part 2

**Chapter 17: The Heist part 2**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. As always, all mistakes are my own. Please take the time to review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(05-05-10) 7:15 pm Hasiz Palace-Saudi Arabia:**

Chuck looked around the back of the Ring surveillance van and shook his head in surprise. They were travelling with a mini arsenal. From just what he could see at quick glance, there were 3 P90s, a box of grenades, 3 assault rifles, and a giant suitcase full of ammunition. The one item that stunned him the most was the RPG-29. Proven extremely effective against tanks and armored vehicles, it was one of the most accurate rocket launchers in the world. He just couldn't understand why Ayers would bring it. They were here to steal the EMP gun from a vault, not declare war against Hasiz's protection detail.

When his gaze took in the cooler next to the blonde Agent's feet, he smirked when he realized the man had an appetite as big as Casey's. Chuck watched as Ayers pulled out a juice box from the cooler and couldn't contain his laughter at seeing his partner's drink of choice.

The blonde Agent's death glare only made him laugh harder, and he heard the man ask, "What's so funny, Chuck?"

Chuck finally managed to control his mirth and pointed at the arsenal in the van. "I think you forgot the kitchen sink, big guy," he said jokingly. "You really think we're going to need a rocket launcher tonight, Ayers?"

Ayers grunted in disgust at Chuck's comment. He was a Ranger, and Ranger's were trained to always be prepared. "Its better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it," he replied. "Since we're ready, why don't you and the she devil just go ahead and go to the party?"

Chuck was about to make another snide comment to his massive partner, when he saw Kate put her head in the van. "What hell did you call me you blonde neanderthal?", she asked vehemently.

Ayers's face blanched when he realized Kate heard his comment, and quickly mumbled, "I didn't say anything, Agent Cooper."

Kate rolled her eyes at him and turned to Chuck and said, "He's right, Chuck. We should get going. Kristina got us in as dancers, and we have to be there when the other dancers check in."

Chuck nodded his head and jumped out of the man. He was about to start walking towards the Hasiz palace entrance, when he heard Hale call for him, "One moment, Agent Fisher."

Chuck turned around in surprise and replied, "Yes sir?"

Hale walked up to the younger Agent and pulled out a flash drive. When he handed the device to Chuck, he said, "I just received some new intel from Mr. Shaw, and we have a rare opportunity to steal Nassir's entire client list and his known bank account information. Miss Banachek was able to get us the password to his computer. We want you to break into his office before you play your part in the festivities. Once you load the information on to the flash drive, it will wirelessly transfer the information to our computer in the van."

Chuck was stunned with the last minute change of plans. Their mission tonight was already going to be risky, and this was adding an unnecessary element to an already dangerous mission. "Is this wise, sir?" he asked cautiously. "Our goal tonight is the gun, not Nassir's bank information and client list."

Hale nodded in understanding and replied, "I understand your concerns, Chuck, but this is too good an opportunity to waste. We need to risk it. Besides, the files we receive from his computer could contain information on the vault."

When he saw that he wouldn't be able to deter the older Agent from the change in objectives, Chuck reluctantly nodded his head and said, "Yes sir. I'll take care of it."

Hale smiled when he heard Chuck's answer and replied, "Relax Chuck. You have the Intersect now. You can do this."

* * *

Kate glanced at her watch again, and sighed in frustration. They cleared security with the other dancers twenty minutes ago, and Chuck immediately went to take care of Hale's secondary assignment. When she learned about the new objective from Chuck, she was stunned they would add a wrinkle to the mission so late in the game. She was worried her partner would panic at the assignment, but when she saw the smile light up his face, she knew he had a plan.

As she walked around the party, trying to kill time until Chuck returned, she quickly became impressed with the decour. Nassir definitely didn't skimp on any of the arrangements for his big day. In all the parties she had been to in her career, Kate couldn't think of one that was more elegantly set up then the one she was at now.

When she saw the bar in front of her, Kate knew she needed a drink to calm her nerves, and quickly began to walk towards it. She never had this problem before she met Chuck, but ever since she began working with him, she couldn't stop worrying about what he would do next. It seemed like every time they faced a problem, Chuck was ready with a crazy solution. While she was extremely impressed with her partner's quick thinking, his constant alterations in their plans were beginning to give her an ulcer.

Kate saw the bartender glance towards her and quickly asked for a double shot of Johnny Blue. When the man slid the drink in front of her, she took it down in one gulp. She was surprised when she heard someone behind her say, "I'm impressed. Incredibly beautiful, and still a capable drinker."

When she turned around, Kate's eyes widened in surprise. The brunette haired man she was looking at was absolutely gorgeous. She figured he was a shade taller than Chuck at 6'3", and she couldn't help but admire his incredible build. His custom tailored charcoal suit accentuated his massive shoulders and biceps. Though he was big, Kate thought he was well proportioned. As she completed her analysis of the stranger, Kate looked into his cobalt eyes, and became mesmerized by their color. '_Damn, he's hot_,' she thought to herself.

Kate saw the man smile at her and she could feel her heart begin to beat rapidly as she imagined what his lips would feel like against hers. When she realized she was staring vapidly at him, she quickly regained her composure and said, "Thank you for the compliment, Mr..?

"My name is Viktor," the man replied. "Viktor Durdin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Durdin," Kate answered. "My name is Kathleen Stiles."

"Call me Viktor, Miss Stiles. Mr. Durdin is my father."

Kate grinned at his answer and politely nodded her head in agreement. "As you wish, Viktor," she replied. "Please call me, Kate."

Viktor was amazed at the hazel eyed beauty in front of him. After years of serving Volkoff loyally, he was often chosen to be his employers representative at occasions such as this. He rarely found any company worth his time at these events. While the women were often beautiful, they lacked any type of real intellect. and he no longer found such women worthy of his time.

As he stared into Kate's hazel eyes, he could see she was different from the standard women that attended such events. He knew without a doubt the woman he was looking at, was worth both his time and his effort. "Could I perhaps interest you in another drink, Kate?", he asked politely.

Kate thought about it, and figured why not. Chuck still wasn't back yet and they weren't scheduled to meet the other dancers for another twenty minutes. When she realized she might enjoy her time with the sexy stranger, she graciously replied, "I'd love to, Viktor."

The pair signalled to the bartender, and quickly ordered their drinks. Once the glasses of Johnny Blue were slid in front of them, they each picked one up and touched the rims together before taking a sip.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kate, how were you invited to this party?", Viktor asked politely.

Kate shrugged and easily lied, "I'm actually one of the dancers that was hired for tonight's festivities."

"In that case, I can't wait until I see you perform," Viktor replied smoothly. "I have no doubt you are a fantastic dancer."

"How could you possibly know if I'm a good dancer, Viktor?", Kate asked teasingly. "You've never even seen me dance before."

Viktor smiled at her knowingly and said, "I have a gift for judging people, Kate. When I look at you, I see someone who strives for perfection and refuses to accept anything less than excellence. If dancing is what you have chosen for yourself, I have no doubt you are amazing at it."

Kate felt herself blush when she heard his compliment, and wished she could have met this man at another time and place. When she realized she was staring at him again, she silently cursed herself for losing her composure and asked, "What do you do, Viktor?"

"I work in the shipping industry," Viktor replied. "My employer owns dozens of cargo ships, and many of the people here use our services. My boss is often invited to these events, and when he can't attend, he sends me in his place. Normally I find them a bore, but after meeting you tonight, I'm glad he sent me this time."

Kate felt the blush creep up her neck when she heard his compliment, and once again found herself captivated with his Cobalt eyes. She was pulled from her thoughts, when she heard him say, "I'm sorry to leave you right now, Kate, but I have some business to attend to with some clients. I look forward to seeing you dance tonight. Perhaps we could get together when you done with your duties for the evening?"

Kate had to force herself not to sigh when she heard his offer. As much as she wanted to continue her conversation with Viktor, she knew she was on a mission. Once they were done, she would be long gone. "I would love to meet up later, Viktor," she lied smoothly.

Viktor smiled in appreciation and gently grabbed Kate's hand. As he gazed into her eyes, he brought her hand to his lips and softly pressed them to her skin for a quick kiss. "I look forward to seeing you later tonight."

Kate watched as the amazingly charming man walked into the crowd. Once he was out of her vision, she was about to return to her search for Chuck, when she heard his voice behind her say, "Mind cheater."

When she turned around and saw the goofy grin on her partner's face, she asked, "What?"

Chuck grinned before replying, "You're mind cheating on our fake relationship with that guy."

Kate rolled her eyes, and forced herself not to blush at his keen observation. "Shut up, Chuck," she said in mock annoyance. "Talking to someone is not a crime."

When he saw his partner's eyes narrow dangerously, Chuck knew better than to continue with his teasing. He quickly turned away from her and began to scan the crowd for Sarah and Michael.

Once they were set to begin the dance number for their covers, Hale wanted the camera and mic hidden on their clothes turned on. He knew he needed to switch with Michael, before that happened.

Kate saw Chuck looking through the crowd intently for Sarah and Michael, and quickly gave up glaring at her partner to help him with the search. After a few minutes of looking herself, she was about to ask him if had seen anything, when she saw Michael walking towards them. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the tailored black tux that fit snugly across his chest and arms. His hair was styled artfully, and she was amazed to see the smile on his face. In the short time she spent with Michael at the farmhouse, she rarely saw him smile. As she looked at his new appearance, she thought he looked like a completely different person. '_He cleans up nice. Real nice_'

Chuck saw Michael walk up to them, and nodded his head in greeting. He was surprised Sarah wasn't with him and quickly asked, "Where's Sarah, Michael? I thought she was coming in with you."

Michael smiled when he heard the distress in Chuck's voice and reassuringly replied, "Relax Chuck. Sarah is waiting for you by the back stairs. From there, you guys can quickly get to the service elevator in the kitchen."

Kate watched as the brothers quickly switched jackets. As she looked from to the other, she was once again amazed at the physical resemblance the two shared. When she saw that Chuck was ready to depart, she quickly slipped her hand into Michael's and began to guide him towards the other dancers.

As they approached their destination, Kate finally allowed herself to relax. She looked up at Michael to see if he was okay, and once again found him smiling. The way the smile lit up his face, surprised her. She thought it was something he should do more often. Kate was about to mention that to her new dance partner, when she heard him ask, "Do you know which dance we will be required to do tonight, Kate?"

Once she heard his question, she was surprised no one had informed him about the dance. When she realized he might not know the dance they were doing tonight, Kate worried if he would be able to convince the crowd he was a professional dancer. If Nassir even suspected that they weren't who they claimed, she knew this mission could end very badly. "The Tango, Michael," she replied quickly. "You do know how to Tango, right?"

Michael smiled when he sensed the worry in Kate's question, and said, "Don't worry, Kate. I was trained in quite a few dance styles. I know how to Tango."

Kate sighed in relief when she heard his reply. "Thank god," she answered. "I was worried we wouldn't be able to convince Nassir you were a professional dancer."

* * *

As he made his way through the crowd, Chuck was surprised to see how many people had arrived since he cleared security with the dancers. Luckily his destination was the second staircase located at the back of the palace. He knew he would still find some guests back there, but they would be far less in number than the rest of the palace. It was the ideal place for him to meet Sarah.

From the intel he received from Kristina, he knew Nassir had close to a hundred men securing the party and that both the front and the back stairways would be heavily guarded. Since they needed to use the elevators upstairs to get to the basement, the inability to determine how to gain access to the basement had been frustrating for Hale. Fortunately, when Chuck found the floor plans for the palace they were able to discover a route through the kitchen.

Located behind the back staircase, the kitchen had a service elevator that also went to the basement. Since dozens of servers would be bringing out food all night, Kristina assured them no one would bother them when they entered.

When he finally arrived at the designated staircase, Chuck was surprised to see how empty this part of the mansion was. He could see a dozen guests talking and casually walking around the room and easily spotted the four man team guarding the stairway. What he couldn't see was the blonde goddess he was searching for. Thinking she might be waiting for him by the kitchen doors, Chuck sighed in frustration and walked past the staircase.

As he continued towards his new destination, he could see someone approaching in his peripheral vision. When he noticed the long brunette hair, Chuck assumed it was one of the servers and dismissed the woman from his mind. Just when he was about to approach the doors in front of him, Chuck saw the woman rapidly close the distance between them. When her body pressed against his, he could smell the familiar aroma of Sarah's perfume and smiled to himself.

Before he could react, the brunette assailant pushed him into the wall and suddenly he felt soft lips hungrily press against his. The moment he tasted them, he could feel his desire spread through his body. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. As their passions began to build he could feel his hands begin to claw at her clothes.

Sarah moaned softly as she eagerly devoured Chuck's lips. When she felt his hands begin to stray across her body, she knew she had to stop him before things went too far. She reluctantly pushed herself away from his body, and as suddenly as the kiss began, it stopped. The two lovers panted softly as they tried to regain the breath they lost in their sweet embrace. When she finally managed to control her desires and looked into the eyes of the man she loved, Sarah could see his love shining through his brown orbs. That single look was what she craved to see every day of her life.

When she saw Chuck finally catch his breath, she grinned at him and said, "I hope you don't let strange woman do that to you all the time, Chuck."

Chuck shook his head before replying, "Not a chance, Sarah. My lips are only for you. Besides, I knew it was you."

"And how exactly could you know that?", Sarah asked teasingly. "I dyed my hair and you failed to identify me, while I was walking up to you."

Chuck grinned in response and said, "When you got close to me, I smelled your perfume. Thats how I knew it was you. Otherwise you might have gotten a different reaction to kissing me. In case you didn't know, my fiancee is gorgeous, but she's not someone I want to piss off. I'm pretty sure she knows a hundred different ways to kill me."

"Actually, I can kill you in a hundred and twenty ways," she replied with a smirk. "But good answer, Chuck. I always said that you were a genius."

Chuck smiled after he heard her reply, and was about to answer her, when he noticed the the tvs in the room suddenly turn on. Once Michael and Kate showed up on the screen, he looked curiously at Sarah. "Why are they on tv?"

Sarah looked at the two other tvs in the room and saw they also had Michael and Kate on the screens. "Nassir probable had them set up, so the guests could watch the dancers from anywhere in the mansion."

Chuck nodded his head at the explanation. He was about to signal Sarah that they should get to the service elevators, when Michael and Kate began to dance on the screen. Chuck watched as Michael twisted Kate around, and pulled her body to him lifting her leg so it securely fastened around him. His jaw dropped in shock, when he saw their bodies begin to grind against each other on the dance floor.

"Sarah...I don't think what they're doing is legal in public."

When she heard Chuck's critique, Sarah managed to pull herself away from staring at the screen. She realized they only had the time Michael was dancing to pull of the mission, and quickly dragged Chuck towards the kitchen door. As soon as they entered, they could see servers and cooks furiously working to move the trays full of food out to the hungry guests. Everyone was so busy, no one paid attention as they entered the service elevator.

Once inside, Chuck immediately pressed the button for the basement, and they felt the elevator move to his command. When they arrived at their intended destination, the elevator doors opened, and the happy couple were greeted by a grinning Bryce.

"Finally," Bryce said jokingly. "You two realize that we're on a time crunch, right?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and replied, "We're here now, Bryce. Let's hurry up and get you guys through the corridor. Chuck still needs time to hack one of the doors."

The trio walked to the two corridors leading to the vault room, and Sarah saw the security lasers for the first time. Her jaw dropped when she the dozen bars of red light randomly flowing down the length of each corridor. Even with the Intersect, she wasn't sure if Bryce and Chuck could make it across before they were detected.

"Are you sure we can't turn the lasers off somehow?", Sarah asked hopefully.

Chuck shook his head before replying, "Sorry Sarah. I already tried thinking of a solution around the lasers, but I couldn't come up with anything. The only hackable port is on the other side of both corridors."

"How is Nassir going to beat it?", she asked. "I don't even see a keypad for him to type in the code."

"He has a wireless remote to the security lasers," Chuck replied. "Once he's down here, he punches in the code on his remote, and the corridors become free of the lasers."

"These lasers are more than I imagined, Chuck," Sarah replied nervously. "Are you sure the Intersect can beat it?"

Chuck looked over at Bryce, and saw his own confidence mirrored on his friends face. Once he was certain Bryce shared his belief in the 2.0, he turned to Sarah and said,

"The 2.0 can do this, Sarah. Trust me."

When she saw the confidence exuding from the love of her life, Sarah felt herself share in his faith. She nodded her head and replied, "I trust you, Chuck."

Sarah watched as Chuck and Bryce each took a corridor. She saw the two friends share a brief smile with each other and then dive head first into their respective corridors. As she watched them flip and twirl their way past the roving security lasers, Sarah was amazed at what the Intersect allowed them to do. Both men made world class gymnasts look like untrained amateurs.

When the two friends finally reached the end of the corridor, Sarah shook her head in awe. She waited patiently for Chuck to disengage the lasers, and smiled when she saw the corridors suddenly become free for her to walk through. '_Time to end this mission_.'

* * *

Hale continued to scan through the files that Chuck stole off of Nassir's computer, hoping he would find some information that would help their mission tonight. When he looked over at the monitor Ayers was watching, he could see the distorted picture of Chuck and Kate. His protege warned him of the jamming equipment that Nassir was sure to be using, and they were prepared for the poor quality video.

As he watched his teammates continue to dance, Hale knew they would be done soon. Once their duties as dancers was complete, the pair would break into the vault and steal the EMP gun. Hale growled in frustration when he realized he hadn't found a single thing to help them with the vault.

As he continued to go through the stolen files, his eyes suddenly widened when he recognized a file pertaining to the weapon they were trying to steal. Hale eagerly clicked on the document and saw schematics for the gun flash across the screen. He rapidly read through any material he could find, and his jaw dropped in shock when he read the last line. After he read that, he knew they couldn't risk stealing the gun.

Hale spun in his chair, ready to contact Chuck the moment the pair was done with their dance, when he heard Ayers say, "We have a problem sir. I was reviewing the camera we placed outside of the palace entrance. I think the man thats leaving is Agent Larkin."

As soon as he heard the CIA Agent's name, Hale immediately rolled his chair to the monitor. He motioned for Ayers to rewind the video and even with the poor quality, he could see Larkin walk out of the palace with a silver suitcase. From the files he just finished reading, he knew the EMP gun was within it. When he realized the CIA had already stolen the weapon, Hale knew they had to leave immediately. He looked over to the monitor that displayed Chuck and Kate's cameras, and saw his Agents were done with their dance.

Hale activated his comm link and quickly said, "This is a code black. I repeat, this is a code black."

When he looked at the monitor, he could see the surprise flash on their faces, and then watched as the two Agents quickly made their exit from the palace. By giving them the code black signal, he was telling them the mission was scrapped and to return to the van immediately. A minute after he sent his signal, he saw the pair running down the street toward their parked van.

Hale pulled open the door when he saw the pair arrive and waited for them to jump in, before yelling to Ayers, "Go. Go. Go."

Once he felt the van begin to move, Hale finally turned back to explain things to the surprised Agents.

"The mission had to scrapped," he informed them. "After reviewing the files Chuck stole from Nassir's computer, I found out that the suitcase that holds the EMP gun, is also a nuclear bomb. Without the proper code, if the suitcase is taken more than a mile away from the vault room, the timer will automatically. Ayers and I saw Larkin leave with a silver suitcase just a few minutes ago. I think the CIA may have already stolen the weapon."

Kate and Chuck looked at each other in surprise. They both knew Bryce did in fact have the suitcase that contained the gun. When they realized their friends were carrying an active nuke, they quickly said in unison, "We have to follow them."

Hale nodded his head in agreement and replied, "I know. Even if we could stay out of the blast radius, we wouldn't be able to escape the fallout. If we want to live, we have to disarm that nuke."

Chuck sighed in relief when he realized they would have a chance to save everyone. "Do you know how much time we have, before the nuke goes off?"

"Once the suitcase gets a mile away from the vault room, the 10 minute timer gets activated," Hale answered. "Unfortunately, that won't be our only concern."

When he saw the astonished looks on Chuck and Kate's faces, he continued, "The suitcase also has a GPS transponder embedded inside it. As soon as it went outside the vault room, Nassir was made aware of it. I'm sure he will be on his way as well."

Chuck shook his head in frustration, as he realized how poor the odds were of their survival. "How far behind the CIA are we?"

Hale was about to answer, when they heard Ayers yell out, "They're right in front of us, Chuck. But once they get to the highway, its going to be harder to keep up with them."

Chuck looked through the front windshield, and he could see the CIA a van at a distance. Even at the speed they were travelling, he knew it would take them too long to catch up to the other van. Once Sarah and the others saw they were being followed, he had no doubt they would try evasive maneuvers to try to escape. When he thought of how little time they had until the bomb exploded, Chuck knew he had to stop this pursuit immediately.

When the idea popped into his head, Chuck smiled and yelled out, "Ayers, get me as close as you can and hold the van steady. I have an idea."

Kate and Hale watched as Chuck grabbed the RPG from the back of the van, and began to open the side door. When she realized what her partner intended to do, she grabbed his arm and said, "Chuck, are you about to launch a rocket at a van carrying a nuclear bomb?"

Chuck heard the fear in Kate's voice and knew he didn't have time to explain. He stared into his partner's eyes and replied, "Trust me, Kate."

When he saw her nod her head in return, Chuck looked down at the RPG in his hands, and forced himself to flash on the weapon. The second he felt the Intersect come alive in his head, Chuck leaned himself out of the moving van and aimed the rocket at the vehicle in front of them. He could feel the Intersect running through calculations in his head, and when he found the solution he was looking for, he fired the weapon.

Kate watched in shock as the rocket hurtled towards the unsuspecting CIA vehicle. When she saw it explode a few feet in front of the van, she couldn't believe Chuck was able to pull that off. Her jaw dropped in amazement, when she saw the CIA van come screeching to a halt in front of them. As their own vehicle rapidly closed the gap, she could see Hale and Chuck arming themselves and quickly did the same.

The moment Ayers stopped, the trio jumped out of the back of the van, and found themselves in a standoff with Casey, Mary, Sarah and Bryce. Hale recognized the futility of the scenario and held his gun high in the air.

"We're not here for a fight," he yelled to the group in front of him. "If you don't listen to me, we all die right now."

Chuck watched the surprise flash across his mother's face, and heard her reply, "We're listening."

"We know you've stolen the EMP gun from the Hasiz vault," Hale said quickly. "What you don't know is the suitcase its in, is also a nuclear bomb. The moment you took it out of the palace, its timer came on. If we don't disarm it soon, we all die."

Mary's eyes widened in surprise when she heard about the nuclear suitcase and motioned for Bryce to check it out. As she waited for him to confirm the new intel, she casually looked over at her son. The moment she saw the fear in his eyes, she knew this wasn't a trick. She immediately dropped her gun and walked over to the open van.

As she approached Bryce and the suitcase she could see him pull out the EMP gun and check the rest of the container. When she saw him pull out the false bottom, her heart began to race with fear. She could see his eyes roll back in his head, and she knew he was flashing. Suddenly she saw his vision clear and heard him say, "This is a portable fission device. It has a 5 kiloton yield, with approximately a 5 mile radius."

Mary ignored Bryce when she saw the Ring team begin to walk towards them. In her peripheral vision she could see Casey and Sarah step up beside her, and quickly signalled them to holster their weapons. With a nuclear bomb about to go off less than a foot away from them, she didn't want to risk gunplay so close to the suitcase.

Once the Ring team was standing in front of her, she turned to stare at the man she knew to be Hale. "You did your part," she said with a smile. "You told us about the bomb. You can go home now."

Hale could hear the sounds of more vehicles approaching, and realized Nassir would be here within moments. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Agent...?

"Frost," Mary replied coldly. "And why exactly is that?"

Hale pointed his thumb behind him and smugly answered, "Because in a minute or so, we're both going to be attacked by a lot of Nassir's men. I thought we could have a truce until we took care of them."

Mary lifted her eyebrow in response and asked, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Hale smiled and bowed his head slightly before replying, "Exactly, Agent Frost. We both want the EMP gun, but if we don't stop the bomb and take care of Nassir's men, neither one of us will be alive to worry about it."

Mary could see the car headlights rapidly approaching their position and knew she had to have this temporary truce. "Fine, but I don't trust you or your people. If you want this truce to happen, we do it on my terms."

"What would that be?", Hale asked curiously.

"One of your people, paired with one of mine," Mary answered. "This way, we'll know when you're ready to end our arrangement."

Hale glanced at the team members present and nodded his head in agreement. "As you wish, Agent Frost," he replied.

When she heard Hale agree to her terms, Mary looked at the personnel present and realized their teams were incredibly similar. She decided on the pairs that would be most beneficial to their current situation and said, "Colonel Casey will be with your blonde giant. Agent Walker will watch over the brunette and I'll deal with you personally."

Once he heard the pairings, Hale grinned in appreciation. He intended to suggest the same thing. He was about to agree to the CIA Agent's arrangement, when he saw Bryce shaking his head in front of the bomb. His eyes narrowed at the CIA Intersect's inability to defuse the bomb, and said, "That will be fine with me, Agent Frost, but I would like my man to help Agent Larkin with the bomb."

When he saw Mary nod her head in agreement, Hale turned to Chuck and said, "Agent Alpha, please assist Agent Larkin with the bomb." As soon as he saw Chuck jump to his command, Hale looked over to see Ayers and Casey glaring at each other and called out, "Agent Epsilon, please take the Colonel to our van and grab some weapons while we still can."

Mary looked behind the bald Agent and saw that Nassir's men were almost there. When she noticed Casey and Ayers sprinting towards the Ring van, she pulled out the second gun hidden at the back of her waist and motioned for the remainder of the team to take up positions behind the CIA van.

As soon as Nassir's men stopped a safe distance away from the two vans, she saw the new Shiekh walk out of one of the cars. Even at her current distance from the target, she could tell he was angry. She watched as he analyzed the situation in front of him and heard him yell, "Give me my property and I promise to let all of you go with your lives. You have until the count of 10 to decide. After that, my men will slaughter you."

Hale turned to Mary when he heard Nassir's offer and asked, "You aren't actually considering his offer, right?"

When he saw Mary shake her head in response, he turned his attention back to the angry Shiekh. As soon as the man began his countdown, Hale leaned out from the side of the van and casually shot off 3 rounds towards Nassir. Within seconds, the hail of return fire from Nassir's men, began to thunder into the CIA van they were hiding behind. He grinned when he saw Mary roll her eyes and said, "The man's a pompous ass, Agent Frost. I can't stand people like that."

* * *

Chuck heard the bullets crackling through the night, and looked up to see if his friends needed any help. He could see Kate and Sarah taking turns shooting from the left side of the van, while his mom and Hale did the same on the right side. When he turned his attention back to the bomb, he growled in frustration. The timer was down to five minutes, and still Bryce hadn't done anything.

"We're losing time, Bryce. Hurry up and defuse it buddy."

Bryce shook his head before replying, "I'm trying, Chuck, but this bomb is a Frankenstein with a 100 different components. There's nothing in the Intersect about how to diffuse this. I can't flash."

"Okay, switch with me," Chuck replied.

Chuck waited until Bryce moved away from the bomb, and quickly went to his knees in front of it. As soon as he looked down at it, he could feel his eyes roll back and felt the flash take over his body. He shook his head to clear his vision and said, "This is a portable fission device. It has a 5 kiloton yield, with approximately a 5 mile radius."

"We already covered that part, Chuck," Bryce replied snidely.

Chuck forced himself not to snap back at Bryce's remark and focused all of his attention on the bomb in front of him. As his eyes raced over the different components, Chuck saw the detonator. He carefully twisted the circular device off and immediately flashed it. "The detonator is from a next generation Chinese submarine."

Bryce stared at his best friend in confusion and replied, "So what, Chuck. How does that help us?"

"The firing mechanism for this detonator fails to allow warhead deployment in salt water," Chuck answered. "Its a backup, in case the submarine begins to sink."

Bryce shook his head in bewilderment. "Have you taken a look around you, Chuck?", he asked arrogantly. "We're nowhere near salt water, buddy."

Chuck ignored Bryce's comments and concentrated on finding a solution. As his eyes saw the timer countdown to three minutes, his mind frantically tried to find a way to save them. Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise and he smiled when he thought of his idea. He quickly rose and ran towards Hale and his mother.

Hale saw Chuck approach him, and asked, "Have you disarmed the bomb, Alpha?"

"No sir," Chuck replied. "I have an idea to do it, but I need to get to our van. You'll need to cover me."

Hale nodded his head in agreement and said, "Whenever you're ready, Alpha."

Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. When he opened them again, he saw his mom staring at him, and he could see the fear in his eyes. He knew she was worried about him getting hit in the crossfire, and did his best to reassure her with his smile.

Mary watched her son get ready to run towards the Ring van, and felt herself momentarily panic at the thought of him being hit by a stray bullet. She quickly buried her emotions, after she saw the reassuring smile light up his face. As soon as she saw Chuck begin his run, she waited for Hale to provide the cover fire, and quickly spun around the van. She ran towards Nassir's men at a dead sprint, and felt the bullets fly around her as she refused to give up her mad charge.

Hale watched in awe as Mary ran towards their enemies and quickly provided cover fire for her courageous charge. When he noticed Kate and Sarah begin to assist him, he slipped around the van and began to run towards Nassir's men. Since Mary was already drawing most of the errant fire, Hale was able to catch up the brunette Agent quickly.

As soon as he got to the Ring van, Chuck looked back to see Hale and his mother running towards the entrenched men. His jaw dropped in shock, when he saw both Agents take out Nassir's men, one after the other. '_Holy crap, those guys are badass_,' he thought in awe.

When he realized he didn't have time to waste, Chuck jumped into the van and ran towards the cooler Ayers brought with him. He opened the container and quickly grabbed one of the juice boxes and flipped it over. As his eyes scanned through the ingredients, he prayed the sodium content would be high enough. The moment he saw the 100mg of sodium, he sighed in relief.

Chuck jumped out of the van and looked at his watch. He cursed silently when he realized they only had two minutes left before the nuke went off. As he sprinted back towards his teammates, he saw Sarah and Kate cover his return, and forced himself to run harder. The moment he reached the safety of the van, he pushed Bryce out of the way and kneeled in front of the bomb.

As he frantically pulled the wrapper off the juice box straw, he heard Sarah ask, "What are you doing, Chuck?"

"This detonator is designed to deactivate in the presence of saltwater, Sarah, " he quickly replied. "The juice should hopefully have enough sodium to do the trick."

Sarah was stunned when she heard what Chuck intended to do. Her mind screamed this was a bad idea, but her heart trusted the man she loved. She knew if anyone could save them from this situation, it was her Chuck. When she saw him poke the straw through the juice box, she made a final effort to make sure he was certain of his decision. "Are you sure about this, Chuck?", she asked fearfully. "You're about to disarm a nuclear bomb with fruit juice."

After he heard Sarah say it outloud, Chuck couldn't stop grinning at how ridiculous the statement sounded. When he saw her waiting for a reply, he stared into her blue eyes and said, "Trust me, Sarah."

Chuck saw the love of his life smile at him and nod her head in agreement. He grinned at her unwavering belief in him, and slowly squeezed the box in his hand. When a couple droplets of the juice hit the detonator, his eyes widened in surprise when the device suddenly turned off. '_Holy crap. I disarmed a nuclear bomb with fruit juice_.'

* * *

Mary panted heavily as she looked for more of Nassir's men. As she walked through the dead bodies, she couldn't believe she was still alive. When she began her suicidal charge, it was for the sole purpose of distracting everyone from her son. She never expected Hale to follow her. She knew if the bald Agent hadn't decided to accompany her, she wouldn't be alive right now. When her gaze finally took in her temporary partner, she was impressed with the number of dead bodies that surrounded him.

As she calculated the number of bodies on the ground, Mary smiled when she realized she had more kills. "Not bad," she said smugly to Hale. "If you didn't work for the Ring, I might actually like you."

Hale grinned at Mary's comment and pointed his gun at her as his reply. "I do work for the Ring, Agent Frost. Since our truce is now over, I think we should negotiate who keeps the gun."

Mary smiled when she heard his reply. One of the skills she had honed over the years, was to keep count of how many bullets her enemy was using. Strangely, even while she was surrounded by Nassir's men, her mind was tracking Hale's shots. She knew he was out of bullets and said, "Go ahead and shoot. We have nothing to negotiate about. My team stole the weapon, so we have every intention of keeping it."

Hale shook his head in surprise. Agent Frost was the most impressive woman he had ever met in his life. He was amazed at her courage in the face of adversity. When he thought of how incredible her skill level was, he found himself wondering who was better.

"How about we fight for it?", Hale asked, hoping she would say yes.

Mary was amused by the request, and replied, "Sure. I kick your ass, and then you leave without the gun. Deal?"

"We have a deal, Agent Frost," Hale answered with a smirk. "Winner keeps the EMP gun. If you win, I give you my word we will leave in peace. I assume the same applies for you?"

When he saw Mary nod her head in return, Hale couldn't wait to see how skilled Frost really was. He tossed his gun to the ground and began to walk towards his opponent.

Mary watched Hale rapidly approach her and set herself sideways to her opponent, right side forward. When she judged he was close enough, she shifted her position and spun on her left foot, the right coming up and out as it caught her opponent squarely in the jaw.

Hale was momentarily stunned by the kick. Once his vision cleared, he launched his own attack. He feinted a left jab to Mary's head and connected with a right cross. When he saw the woman stagger back, he unleashed a furious combo against her exposed chest and abdomen.

Mary crouched forward and used her hands to protect her body against Hale's vicious onslaught. As she continued to block the kicks and punches aimed at her midsection, she was impressed with the bald Agent's skill set. When she saw one of his punches swing too wide out, she saw her advantage. She ducked under the wild swing and grabbed his arm with her right hand. When she saw his face was now exposed, she began to hammer him with elbow strikes. Once she felt his nose break, she spun around him and kicked him in the back of the leg.

When her opponent fell to his knees, Mary slowly walked around to face him. She smiled when she looked down at his surprised expression. "Don't worry," she said flippantly. "Guys underestimate me all the time."

Without waiting for a reply, Mary spun on her foot and knocked out her opponent with a roundhouse kick. '_Guess we keep the gun_.'

* * *

Ayers waited patiently behind the Ring van and looked down in disgust at the fallen Colonel. Once he saw Hale and Frost demolish Nassir's men, he took advantage of the situation and knocked the man out. A part of him wanted nothing more than to shoot his entire clip into Casey's body, but the Ranger in him wouldn't ruin the mission. Since bullets were no longer flying through the night, he knew if he shot the man now, it would alert the Colonel's teammates.

When he looked over to see Hale and Frost beat the shit out of each other, Ayers grunted in disgust. He couldn't believe the woman was able to go toe to toe with Hale. After Chuck, the bald Agent was the scariest man he ever sparred against.

Ayers turned his attention back to the CIA van and saw his teammates casually talking to the enemy. He was surprised they would do so, but dismissed the thought when he remembered everyone still thought they were in a truce. Now that Nassir's men were no longer in the picture, Ayers was smart enough to realize the truce was over.

When he looked back to Hale and Frost's fight, he was stunned to see that the brunette Agent was about to win. Ayers didn't like going on failed missions, and quickly determined a way for them to complete their current one. While his teammates were distracting Larkin and Walker, he crept up quickly behind Frost. Despite his massive size, Ayers was incredibly light on his feet. Years spent honing his craft with the Rangers, taught him how to move silently even with his added size.

Ayers saw Frost knock Hale out with a roundhouse kick, and knew he had to make his move soon. If the brunette Agent became aware of his presence he had no doubt she would do to him, what she did to Hale. Before she could turn around he slammed the but of his gun into the back of her head.

Mary heard the sound of a footstep behind her, and immediately sensed her assailant. When the the butt of the gun slammed into her head, she was able to roll away from the blow. The power behind the strike still left her dazed, but she was grateful she wasn't knocked. Hoping her assailant wasn't aware of her conscious position, she closed her eyes and heard him yell out, "Truce is over everyone. We're taking the EMP gun with us. If anyone resists, I'll put a bullet into the back of Frost's head."

* * *

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Ayers yell out to them. Afraid what the man would do to his mother, he quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sarah and Bryce. When he saw Sarah and Bryce pull out their guns as well, he motioned for Kate to grab the EMP gun. Once she had it, the pair slowly retreated to Ayers' position.

When he reached his hulking partner, Chuck motioned for Kate to go to the van and picked up Hale off the ground. Once his mentor was securely slung over his shoulder, he turned to Ayers and said, "Its enough Epsilon. We have what we came for. No more killing."

Chuck sighed softly when he saw the hulking giant reluctantly nod his head. As they walked back to the Ring van, he saw that Ayers was walking backwards, so he could cover their retreat. When he finally deposited Hale's body into the van, he motioned for Ayers to go in.

When his teammate didn't move, Chuck looked at him in surprise, and saw his eyes narrow dangerously. He turned to see what Ayers was looking at, and saw his mother slowly rising to her knees. The second he saw the gun laying in front of her, Chuck knew Ayers was going to shoot her. Before the larger man could raise his own weapon, he drew his gun and shot his mother twice in the chest.

Ayers was stunned when he saw the brunette Agent fall back to ground. He looked at Chuck angrily for stealing his kill and asked, "Why the fuck did you do that, Alpha? I had her."

Chuck glared at the blonde giant and replied, "I'm a better shot than you, Epsilon. If you missed and she got her hands on the gun, one of us could have been caught in the crossfire."

Ayers grunted softly in agreement. He knew Chuck was the better shot. When he saw his teammate enter the van, he quickly jumped in after him and closed the door. He signalled Kate that they were all present and felt the van begin to move. Once they passed the CIA transport, he allowed himself to smile. '_I always complete my mission_.'

* * *

Sarah walked with Bryce to Mary's body, and saw Casey doing the same. When she saw her partner holding his hand to the back of his head, she asked, "You okay, Casey?"

Casey grunted in reply. "I'm fine," he growled. "But the next time I see that blonde bastard, I'm killing him."

Bryce grinned when he heard the anger in Casey's voice. "Looks like you found someone you want to shoot more than me, Casey," he said jokingly.

"I wouldn't go that far, Larkin," Casey replied. "You're still my favorite person to shoot."

When he saw the smaller Agent glare at him in return, Casey grunted in satisfaction. Ignoring the smaller man, he turned his attention back to Mary's body. The fact that Sarah wasn't panicking, led him to believe the woman wasn't as dead as she looked. "Let me guess, Chuck shot her," he said knowingly.

Sarah nodded her head before replying, "Yeah. He didn't have a choice. That Ayers guy was about to shoot Mary."

When she saw the grin erupt on Bryce's face, she curiously asked, "What's so funny, Bryce?"

"At the rate Chuck keeps shooting his friends and family, he's going to have a lot of angry people waiting for him when he gets back," Bryce replied with a smirk.

"What did you want him to do?", Sarah asked in defense of her man. "Actually kill his friends and family."

Bryce nodded his head in agreement and teasingly replied, "Very true, Sarah. But how exactly did Cole and Morgan feel about Chuck shooting them? Do you think Mary will feel any different?"

Sarah was surprised when she heard Casey grunt in agreement. As she watched both men pick up her future mother in law and carry her to the van, she thought about how angry Morgan was at learning Chuck shot him. '_Mary will understand...right_?'


	18. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 18: The Calm Before The Storm**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. As always, all mistakes are my own. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(05-12-10) 8:30 am Orion Farmhouse-Barn:**

As she walked towards the barn door, Carina suddenly felt herself begin to feel nervous. This was something new for her. She didn't get nervous meeting men, it was usually the other way around. But Michael was different from any man she ever met before. She couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn to him. That's why she was going to the barn today. She knew how often he liked to work out, and she thought he might like to spar with her. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind his sweaty body pinning her all over the mat.

When she first mentioned her crush on Michael to Sarah, she was only partially joking. A part of her was offended Sarah would think she only cared about sex. If she was being honest with herself, at the time that's all she was thinking about. But the more time she spent around her best friend's future brother in law, the more she realized how incredible he really was. It wasn't just his defined muscles or brooding good looks that drew her to him. She was impressed with the way he carried himself. Like all the other Bartowskis, Michael was extremely dangerous, but he had a heart of gold. That particular attribute had been on full display since his talk with Sarah, and she found herself looking forward to the smile that would light up his face.

Carina never thought she could settle down like her best friend. Even now she wasn't sure if she could truly love someone. But there was something about Michael that made her want to try. Since she was a young girl Carina dreamed of a prince charming that would sweep her off her feet and treat her like a princess. Those dreams were abandoned when she grew up and decided to serve her country. There wasn't any place in a spies world for thoughts like those, and she accepted that. She willingly made that sacrifice, so she could protect the greater good. Over the years she became so good at burying her emotions, she wasn't sure how to handle her burgeoning feelings for Michael.

When she saw him Tango with Agent Cooper, she thought it was the sexiest dance she had ever seen. The entire time she saw his body pressed against the brunette Agent's, all she could think about was clawing the woman's eyes out because she wanted to be the one that was wrapped up in Michael's arms. Every time the image of the two of them appeared in her head, she was thankful Kate was back with the Ring. If the woman was still at the farmhouse, Carina didn't think she could stop herself from kicking her ass.

Carina stopped when she reached her destination. She could feel the tension growing in her body and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Once she was certain she was in control of her emotions, she opened the door and entered the gym. As soon as she walked in, she saw Michael and Jenny sparring on a blue mat. She didn't want to break their concentration, so she carefully closed the door behind her. As she walked closer to the pair, Carina watched as Jenny furiously attacked Michael. By the ease with which he parried all of her blows, Carina could tell he wasn't going full speed. Suddenly she saw him begin to move faster, and her jaw dropped in surprise when Jenny was able to match his speed. '_Damn she's good_.'

When the pair continued to maintain their pace, Carina was incredibly impressed. The training Jenny received from Michael, was more than she expected for a sixteen year old kid. As she thought back to a conversation she had with Sarah, Carina remembered her friend telling her that Jenny had some training. As she watched the young girl parry a series of attacks from Michael, she knew this wasn't mere self defense. The young woman was already as good as some Agents that she knew and If she continued to practice in such a manner, by the time her body matured, Carina had no doubt the kid could be as good as Sarah.

After another few minutes of watching them spar, Carina saw the pair finally stop to take a break. The moment she saw they were aware of her presence, she smiled happily at the duo and walked towards them. Once she got close enough, Carina could see the sweat glistening off of Michael's body, and she licked her lips, as she took in his muscular frame squeezed into the tight shirt he was wearing.

When she eventually stopped in front of Michael and Jenny, Carina could see the surprised expression on both of their faces, and grinned before saying, "Good morning guys. I was hoping I would find someone in the gym. Any chance I could get you to spar with me, Michael?"

As she eagerly waited for him to reply, Carina had to force herself not to pout when she saw him shake his head and say, "I'm sorry, Carina. I would love to spar with you, but I have to take care of something with Ellie today. Could we meet up later?"

"Sure Michael," she replied reluctantly. "No problem. We can spar whenever you're free."

Carina watched as Michael leaned over to give Jenny a hug. By the surprised look she could see on the young blonde's face, she knew this wasn't a normal occurrence. Much like his smiles, the hugs were a recent addition to the "new Michael", and she wished she was on the receiving end of one now. When she saw the surprise on Jenny's face turn to happiness, she grinned when the young girl eagerly hugged her brother back. From that single action, she could tell how much brother and sister cared for one another.

Once the pair broke from their embrace, Carina watched Michael grab his things and leave the gym. She was so intent on looking at his departing backside, she nearly jumped when she heard Jenny say, "Eww. Gross. I can't believe you're ogling Michael."

Carina felt herself turn red from embarrassment, and replied defensively, "I was not ogling him, Jenny. I'm just surprised by his sudden change of behavior."

Jenny grinned as she watched the flustered redhead in front of her. She knew the woman was checking out her brother, but she had to admit, Carina was correct in her assessment of Michael's new behavior. She didn't know what Sarah said to him, but she couldn't thank the woman enough for doing it. Since his conversation with the blonde Agent, Michael was different, but in a good way. She appreciated the smiles and hugs, he now randomly bestowed upon her, but the part that she loved the most was his new found openness about himself.

A few days ago, Michael sat down with her and told her the truth about his past. She heard highlights of his story from Ellie, but when she learned the full truth, she was stunned by the horrible things he was forced to endure. By the end of his tale, she was amazed he shared something this personal with her. After the two years they spent together, she knew Michael loved her and considered her family. But when he shared the truth about his past with her, she felt closer to him than she ever did before. She loved the "new Michael" and couldn't wait for this Ring business to be over with, so she could learn everything about him.

When she saw Carina continue to stare at her, Jenny replied with a smirk, "Sure you weren't, Carina. You just happened to be staring in the same direction as his departing butt."

Carina rolled her eyes at the young girl's comments and asked, "If he's so busy, how did you manage to score a sparring session today?"

Jenny couldn't stop smiling at the older woman's flustered expression, and she knew the question was a way to deflect her obvious infatuation with Michael. She decided to take pity on the red headed Agent and shrugged her shoulders before answering, "He probably feels bad about not doing anything for my birthday tomorrow."

Carina's eyes widened in surprise. "It's your birthday tomorrow?," she asked. "Why aren't we doing anything?"

Jenny grimaced when she heard the question. Now that she was back in civilization, she longed to celebrate her birthday like a normal teenager. But she knew her new family was anything but normal. They were in the middle of fighting a war, and she knew they didn't have time to celebrate a silly birthday.

"I know everyone's busy with the Ring, and it seems silly to celebrate a birthday at a time like this," Jenny replied hesitantly. "I can just celebrate when all this Ring stuff is over."

"How old are you going to be?", Carina asked curiously.

"Seventeen," Jenny replied.

As she looked into the young blonde's eyes, Carina could see how much she wanted to celebrate her birthday. "No way, Jenny," she said firmly. "Once Ellie finds out about this, I know we're going to celebrate. In fact, I know just how to do it. Tomorrow...we're going shopping."

"Shopping?", Jenny asked incredulously.

Carina grinned at the surprised expression she saw on Jenny's face and replied, "Damn right kid. This is the greater good I've been fighting for. Every girl should get to shop on her birthday, and I'm not about to let the Ring or anyone else stop us from having a good time."

* * *

**(05-12-10) 9:21 am Ring Facility-Washington:**

Daniel leaned back in his chair, and patiently waited for Dylan to arrive. He was surprised when he learned the Ring Director was already in Washington. He wasn't sure how he should feel about the unexpected visit. If they were really supposed to be partners, then why was he kept in the dark about his arrival? Before he could continue thinking along those dark lines, the door to his office swung open.

At first he was angry at the intrusion, but when he saw Dylan walk in, Daniel managed to control his emotions. His new partner was dressed regally in a pinstripe navy blue Armani suit, with a white shirt and dark blue tie. He forced himself to smile at the man and said, "Good morning, Dylan. This is an unexpected surprise."

When he saw Daniel's cold demeanor, Dylan knew the man was worried about his sudden arrival to DC. He smiled to ease the man's tension and replied, "Relax Daniel. I'm not checking up on you. I'm here to make certain all our plans are in motion. I also came across some information that might be very useful for you to know."

Daniel's eyebrow arched in surprise when he heard about the useful intel. "What exactly is this information?", he asked curiously.

"Please be patient, Daniel", Dylan replied. "I have a guest coming who will inform you directly. Until then, tell me how Chuck has been doing? Are you still confident he will be able to accomplish what we need him to do?"

As he thought about the idiot's past two missions, Daniel was confident Chuck could become the Intersect they needed. After speaking to Kristina, he could tell how frightened she was of his "little brother". When he combined that knowledge with Chuck's efforts in disabling the nuclear bomb and then killing the CIA Agent to retrieve the EMP gun, there was no doubt in his mind that the nerd was ready.

"I believe he will do whatever we ask, Dylan," Daniel replied confidently. "In his past two missions, Chuck has performed beyond our highest expectations. He has also answered any questions we had about his ability to take a life. After watching him kill Agent Carmichael in cold blood, Miss Banachek was very convinced in his ruthlessness. He displayed that same ability in dispatching the CIA Agent, during the Hasiz job. I'm confident Chuck is ready to take the next step."

Dylan stared at the man in front of him, and he could see the obvious confidence exuding from his partner's body. After reading the mission reports himself, he was more than willing to join in Daniel's enthusiasm. Truth be told, up until four days ago, he shared in the man's confidence in Chuck's abilities. Unfortunately, that's when he finally decided he could trust Jill, and informed her about the Ring Intersect. The moment he heard her intel on Chuck and his friends, he was no longer certain that Chuck could be trusted with the Ring's final plans.

"I wish I could share your confidence, Daniel," he replied angrily.

When he noticed the anger in Dylan's voice, Daniel was surprised. After the way Chuck performed on the last two missions, they couldn't hope for better results. "Why exactly is that, Dylan?", he asked his partner. "I know you've read the mission reports. You felt the same way just a few days ago. What's changed?"

Dylan sighed softly in frustration. He was about to answer his new partner's concerns, when he heard someone knocking on the door to the office. The moment he realized who it could be, he looked towards Daniel and nodded for him to allow the person to enter. He turned in his seat, once he heard Daniel call out to the new arrival, "Come in."

Daniel watched as the door to his office opened, and a beautiful brunette woman walked in. Her long brown hair was wrapped in a ponytail, and she looked stunning in her navy blue buttoned down top with matching skirt. As his eyes climbed up her body, he was impressed how beautiful the woman was. When he saw the black rimmed glasses, sitting on top of her button nose, Daniel loved the sexy secretary vibe he was getting from the woman. He watched as the stunning brunette walked to his desk, and became mesmerized by the sway of her hips.

Dylan smiled when he saw Daniel lick his lips. He was well aware of the new arrival's stunning beauty, and he knew first hand how voracious her sexual appetites could be. "Allow me to introduce you to my guest, Daniel," he said with a smirk. "This is Dr. Jill Roberts."

Daniel nodded his head in greeting and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Roberts."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Shaw," Jill replied. "But please, call me Jill."

Once he was done admiring the new arrival, Daniel turned to Dylan and asked, "Is this the guest that will be informing me of the information you alluded to earlier?"

When he saw Dylan nod his head in agreement, Daniel turned back to look at Jill and watched as she gracefully settled into her chair. His curiosity over this new arrival quickly began to overwhelm him, and he said, "I know most Agents in the Ring, Jill, and I've never seen or heard of you before. How exactly are you involved with the organization?"

Daniel saw Jill look towards Dylan for approval, and forced himself not to glare at the insult. He was no longer subordinate to anyone. As a future Ring Elder, she should have answered his question immediately. When he saw her look back at him, he forced himself to swallow his anger and patiently waited for her explanation.

"My involvement with the Ring is fairly recent," Jill replied hesitantly. "I'm a former Fulcrum Agent."

When she saw the surprise flash across Daniel's eyes, she knew he would expect a full report. Jill forced herself not to sigh in frustration, and took a deep breath before saying, "I was recruited out of Stanford by Fulcrum, because they were impressed with my background in Molecular Biology and Evolutionary Genetics. When I accepted, they had me cut ties to everyone I was close to. By the time I got to my senior year, all I had left were my parents and a handful of friends from Stanford. That included my boyfriend...Charles Bartowski. Eventually my Fulcrum handler wanted me to end my relationship with him."

Daniel's jaw dropped in shock when he heard of her connection to the idiot. "You knew Chuck from Stanford?"

Jill nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes sir. We dated for the majority of our time at Stanford. It was easy to break things off with him, because Bryce Larkin had him expelled from school. Once he was gone, I continued my training with Fulcrum. After I graduated I was placed as a lab assistant to a man named Guy Lafleur. He was researching various strains of Influenza, and Fulcrum intended to use his research to develop a bio weapon from one of the lethal strains. Somehow Lafleur figured out what was going on, and he was going to reveal everything at a Medical Conference he was supposed to speak at. That was when I met Chuck again."

Daniel was surprised to hear of Chuck's presence at the conference. He knew the idiot was into computers, not medicine. "What was he doing there?", he asked curiously.

Jill shrugged her shoulders before replying, "At first he said he was there to help set up all the computer equipment for the conference. Then he tried to convince me he was a rich software developer."

"I'm sure he did a convincing job with his Buy More salary," Daniel interrupted with a smirk.

"It was extremely convincing, Mr. Shaw," Jill replied. "Since the CIA was flipping the bill, Chuck was able to set up the perfect date."

As soon as he heard of the CIA's involvement, the grin on Daniel's face vanished. He remembered his interrogation with Chuck, and he recalled how convincing the nerd was in his lack of knowledge on Walker and Casey's affiliation with the Agency. When he felt himself begin to panic at his underestimation of his "little brother", he forced himself to continue listening to Jill's report.

"The CIA assumed Lafleur was involved with the bio weapon, and had Chuck attempt to use his prior relationship with me to get more information. I was asked to do the same from my handler, and the two of us began dating again. Around this time, Fulcrum was able to learn that Lafleur somehow got his hands on a Fulcrum Non Official Cover list. My handler arranged for Lafleur to be killed in his hotel room, but the CIA found out about the NOC list and learned that Lafleur hid the information in a series of puzzles and clues. Since I spent so much time around Lafleur, I knew the CIA would ask me to help retrieve the NOC list. Once we solved all the clues and recovered Lafleur's flash drive, Fulcrum arranged for me to be kidnapped and had Chuck steal the drive in exchange for my life. We managed to destroy the device during the exchange, but Chuck made a copy without anyone knowing. After he gave the copied files to Agents Walker and Casey, they learned of my allegiance to Fulcrum and made Chuck aware of it. They used that knowledge to bait me into a trap, and capture me."

Daniel was stunned when he heard her report. He couldn't believe Chuck was able to lie to him so easily. When he realized how poorly conditioned the nerd was when they kidnapped him, he was surprised the CIA would use Chuck as a field Agent. "How could Chuck be an operative in the field, Jill?", he asked in surprise. "The man had absolutely zero physical conditioning when we captured him."

"Initially Fulcrum believed Chuck was an analyst assigned to work with Sarah and Casey," Jill replied. "We assumed they used his job at the Buy More to sell their own covers."

Daniel could see Jill didn't believe what she was saying. She was hiding something, and he wanted to know what it was. "I take it you don't believe Chuck was an analyst for the CIA," he said knowingly.

Jill shook her head before replying, "No Mr. Shaw. After my capture I spent a few months locked in a CIA holding facility. Eventually I was approached by Chuck to help him find his father. Apparently Fulcrum kidnapped him, and he wanted my help to get him back. Since he was offering me my freedom in exchange, I agreed to help him."

Daniel was surprised that Fulcrum would bother to kidnap Chuck's father and shocked that Jill would think the CIA would actually let her free. "You believed their offer?", he asked incredulously.

Jill grinned at the surprise she saw on Daniel's face and shook her head in response. "Of course not. I just needed to get out of the prison I was in. I knew they would send me back, once they were done with me, and I planned on escaping before they could."

When she saw Daniel smile at her, she had to tell herself not to roll her eyes. She couldn't believe he would think that she would trust any offer the CIA gave her. As she forced herself to continue smiling at the man in front of her, she could see he was waiting for her to finish. Jill was reluctant to share her assumptions without proof, but she knew she had to. Since she already informed Dylan of her concerns, she knew she would have to do the same with Shaw.

Jill smiled seductively at Daniel and continued with her report. "After they got me out, I managed to help them reach a known Fulcrum site that could possibly hold the information they needed. It was here that I discovered the real reason for Chuck's presence in the CIA. Walker and Casey weren't just using him for their covers, I believe he was their asset."

Daniel's mind raced when he heard the new intel, and he instantly began to make the connections. Why would two of the best Agent's in the US government, stay fixed to a permanent location? At first he thought it was because they were protecting a potential Intersect. Now that he knew of Chuck's prior involvement with the Agency, their presence in his life was suddenly unclear. Even if Chuck was the best analyst in the Agency, it didn't make sense for Sarah and Casey to be permanently placed in Burbank. They were Agents and needed to be out in the field. Then it him. The CIA knew about Chuck's retention scores, and if he worked for them, he must have known about the Intersect.

"Chuck was the Intersect," Daniel gasped in surprise.

Jill almost sighed in relief, when she heard his response. She was glad he came to the conclusion himself, because she really didn't have any proof to back it up. Jill quickly nodded her head in agreement, and said, "I believe he was, Mr. Shaw. Before I made my escape from the Fulcrum site, I think I saw Chuck flash. A lot was going on, and I only caught the end of it, but I'm sure that's what it was. Chuck was the first Intersect."

As he analyzed the information in his head, Daniel couldn't believe the man he thought of as a weakling idiot, was able fool him so easily. When he felt the rage begin to build within him, Daniel fought to control his growing fury. In the midst of his inner turmoil, he suddenly realized that none of that mattered now. His anger disappeared once he remembered Chuck's memories were altered.

"While this is certainly useful information to know, Jill, how does it affect us now?", Daniel asked curiously. "Since his memories were replaced, Chuck has done everything we have asked of him. Now that the new memories are permanent, why does any of this matter?"

Jill pulled a picture out from the folder on her lap, and slid it across the table to Daniel. "The Ring and Miss Banachek identified this man as Agent Charles Carmichael of the CIA. That's not true. I know who this man is and he's not a spy. He's a loser that works at the Buy More and also Chuck Bartowski's best friend. His name is Morgan Grimes."

Daniel's jaw dropped when he heard about Morgan. He couldn't believe how any of this was possible. Mueller and his eggheads assured him the Intersect glasses would work. How could Chuck still be working with his friends? As he thought of the things Chuck had done for the Ring, he couldn't see how the nerd could betray them.

When he thought back to his conversation with Banachek, Daniel realized the past didn't matter. The woman was petrified Chuck would kill her, and described in detail how he killed Carmichael in front of her. He knew Kristina checked the body and verified the kill. If Chuck shot Grimes instead of Carmichael, it didn't make a difference. He still did as the Ring directed and the memory upload was still successful.

"That's even better for us, Jill," Daniel said knowingly. "Even if we identified the wrong man as Carmichael, Chuck still shot him. The fact this man happens to be his best friend, means he's truly Fisher now. He has no allegiance to anyone from his other life."

Dylan was expecting Daniel to say that, and calmly tried to explain his concerns. "I understand your faith in the uploaded memories Daniel, but we need to be careful how much of the plan we trust with Chuck. If he's somehow working as a double, it would ruin everything. We'll only get one shot at this, and we can't risk letting the government learn about our plan. The CIA's presence at the Hasiz palace, already leads me to believe we might have a mole in our in our midst."

"We can trust him," Daniel replied stubbornly. "He'll do whatever we ask. I know it. He's proven that again and again the past few months."

Jill could see the valid points between both men, and had an idea ready. "Then test him," she said confidently.

When she saw the confused looks on both men's faces, Jill explained, "If we're worried about how much to trust Chuck, have him do something that would truly prove his new memories are working."

"What do you have in mind?", Daniel asked curiously.

Jill grinned as she thought of her plan. "Have him kidnap Beckman," she replied with a smirk.

When she saw the shocked looks on both men's faces, she explained, "Fulcrum was convinced that Beckman is in charge of all things Intersect related. If Chuck is a double, he would be bringing his own boss to us. Not only will this prove his loyalty to the Ring, if he does deliver her, team Intersect will be cut out of the loop. Without Beckman to provide them intel, they wouldn't have anyone to reach out to. Since everyone believes they're dead, it will take the government time to verify their real identities. That should allow the Ring to complete whatever you two are planning. With team Intersect out of the way, even if the government knew of the Ring's plans, they still wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Our Intersect would give us the decisive advantage."

Daniel smiled when he heard the bold plan. Once it was complete, any doubts about Chuck's loyalty could finally be put to rest. Besides, having Beckman in his possession could yield a lot of useful information. That tiny redheaded bitch was involved with several high ranking government projects, and soon he would learn everything about them. As he stared into Jill's brown eyes, Daniel's estimation of the brunette woman instantly grew.

"Very well, Jill," he replied happily. "We'll give your plan a try."

When she heard his reply, Jill felt the smile twitch at the corners of her lips, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on Chuck again. While the Ring still used her betrayal in their uploaded memories, she knew she was able to get a second chance out of him in their last encounter. Now that his memories of their last time together were erased, she expected to have that same opportunity again. '_This time I'm going to keep you with me Chuck_.'

"I would like to suggest some guidelines for this mission," Jill said hesitantly. "Since we're testing Chuck, I would like for him to do this without the help of his teammates. Also, he should only be made aware of the mission at the last possible minute."

Daniel frowned when he heard Jill's suggestions. He was okay with keeping Chuck in the dark, but sending him alone after Beckman was not something he was comfortable with. As high as her position was in the NSA, he knew her protective detail was going to be extensive. Even with the 2.0 in his head, he wasn't willing to let Chuck go alone.

"We can keep him in the dark about his mission, but I see no reason why he should do it alone. I won't risk the Ring Intersect just to prove his loyalty."

Jill was expecting such a reaction and quickly replied, "I understand, Mr. Shaw. How about I accompany Chuck, and you can pick out men that you believe are capable, but have never met him before. This way the Ring Intersect gets to prove his loyalty, and he can still have backup. I just don't want to jeopardize the mission, if one of his teammates turns out to be the mole."

Daniel smiled at the alternative solution that was provided for them and turned to look at Dylan. When he saw his partner nod his head in agreement, he replied, "Okay Jill. We'll go with your plan."

When he saw Jill grin victoriously, Daniel was suddenly curious why she was involved with this project. "Now that we have that straightened out, I would like to have some time with Mr. Maxwell. If you have nothing more to share with us Jill, could you please excuse us."

Jill forced herself not to grimace at the abrupt dismissal, and quickly got up from her chair. She hoped she would be included in the planning Dylan and Daniel were sure to do after her departure, but she was realistic. She knew she couldn't gain access to that information yet, and reluctantly acquiesced to Daniel's suggestion. She flashed both men a smile and did her best to seductively sway her hips, as she departed the room.

Daniel watched as Jill walked away, and he couldn't help but admire the shape of her ass in the tight blue skirt. Once the brunette woman made her graceful exit from his office, he turned to his partner and asked, "How much do you trust her, Dylan? I feel like she's hiding something."

Dylan shook his head before replying, "I trust her up to a point, Daniel. When the Elders requested we delve into finding a potent bio weapon for our plans, they placed her name at the top of their list for recruitment. She was given complete Agent training by Fulcrum and has decent hand to hand skills, and small arms training. I found her a year ago in Paris and brought her into the Ring myself. For the past year, she has been heading up our research into bio weapons. I'm not ready to bring her completely into the fold, but she's earned the trust she has so far."

Daniel sighed in frustration when he realized his partner was smitten with the brunette woman. Despite her obvious intellect, and whatever she may have done to help the Ring, he could tell she had her own agenda. Until he knew what it was, he refused to take her lightly.

Dylan looked at his new partner, and tried to ascertain how Daniel felt about today's revelations. When he saw the the contemplative look flash across the man's face, he asked, "What's bothering you, Daniel?"

"I don't trust her to plan the mission to get Beckman," Daniel replied "She may be trained as an Agent, but this mission has too much at stake to leave it all up to her."

Dylan nodded his head in agreement and said, "You're right, Daniel. I'll ask Hale to set up the planning for Beckman's abduction.

At the mention of the bald Ring Agent, Daniel felt the frown form on his forehead. He always knew the man was loyal to the Ring. In his mind, he assumed it was because of his loyalty to the Elders. When Daniel learned Dylan informed the Agent of their coup d'etat, he was surprised the man willingly agreed to follow their lead. He was suspicious of Hale's rapid acceptance of their leadership, and now that he knew there could be a mole within their ranks, he wasn't sure how much the man could be trusted.

"Are you sure, Dylan?", he asked his partner hesitantly. "If we do have a mole within our ranks, it has to be someone with access to high level material. How much do you trust Agent Hale?"

Dylan smiled knowingly when he heard Daniel's disbelief in Hale's loyalty. "I assure you, Daniel, Hale is completely loyal. He's not the mole."

"How can you be so sure?", Daniel asked.

When he heard the question, Dylan smirked before answering, "I'm sure, because I uploaded false memories to him a few years ago. He will always be loyal to me."

Dylan was barely able to contain his mirth, once he saw the shocked look on his partner's face. Once he saw Daniel regain his composure, he knew the man would be expecting an explanation for his actions, and took a deep breath before saying, "Eight years ago, I requested the Elders for help in recruiting new Agents. With the money we were spending and the contacts we were able to create, we had no trouble turning Agents to our cause. The problem was most of our Agents were doubles. I didn't have the personnel to arrange the missions the Elders wanted done, so I told them of my plans to recruit students out of Colleges and provide them with training. Six months after I made my request, the Elders sent me a pair of Intersect glasses and gave me Hale's name. When I reviewed his file, I thought he was the perfect man to train the Ring's new army. As soon as I decided I wanted him, I learned his son was dying from cancer, and that he was on an extended leave of absence. Once I found out what the glasses were capable of, I had his son killed, and uploaded the fake memories."

Daniel shook his head in amazement when he heard the truth behind Hale's loyalty and curiously asked, "What exactly did you upload to make him give his loyalty to you?"

Dylan grinned smugly before replying, "Before Hale went on his sabbatical, he infiltrated a terrorist group in South Africa. They were smuggling weapons into the US and Hale was able to figure out how. After he informed Graham, the Agency swooped in and arrested everyone. I altered those memories to convince him that Graham's deputy was actually helping the terrorists smuggle the guns. I made him believe that the Deputy Director of the CIA was worried Hale would discover his connections to the terrorists and ordered a hit on him. In reality one of my men actually killed his son and shot Hale in the shoulder, but in his memories it was done by CIA hitmen. His son was killed in the crossfire, while Hale managed to escape with a single gunshot wound. His memories tell him I found him three months later, drinking himself to death. I convinced him of the Ring's intentions to eliminate the corruption that was rampant within our government, and promised him revenge against the man who caused his son's death. Once he agreed to join the Ring, I provided him the resources he needed to kill the Deputy Director. Since that day, I've had his complete loyalty."

Daniel was amazed to hear how Dylan was able to arrange Hale's recruitment. Now he knew why the Director was so adamant the glasses would work on Chuck. His cunning partner already used them to turn one of the CIA's best Agents. He grinned when he realized he didn't have to worry about Hale's loyalty.

"Since Hale's loyalty is no longer a concern, why don't we discuss what plans you're here to oversee," Daniel said happily. "I know how we're going to use the EMP gun to bring down the Vice President's plane, but I still don't know how you plan on taking out the President. The man isn't scheduled for a foreign trip, for at least another month."

Dylan stared at Daniel as he tried to think of what to say. His plan for killing the President was incredibly risky and he hesitated to share it with anyone for that reason. Now that his plans for the Ring were almost to fruition, he knew he couldn't afford to keep them from Daniel any longer.

"We will kill the President in the White House."

Daniel's jaw dropped when he heard Dylan's plan. It was the stupidest thing he ever heard of in his life. To kill the President in his own home, was impossible. The White House was the most heavily guarded place in the world. "Are you crazy?", he screamed at his partner. "How the hell could we kill him there? The White House is a fucking fortress."

Dylan was prepared for Daniels outburst and reached into his briefcase and pulled out a file. He slid it across the table to his partner and placatingly replied, "I know it's risky, but we can do it. I have three plans in motion that will help us accomplish our goal. The easiest would be to use the man in the file. His name is Kevin Walter and he's the head of the Secret Service detail for the President. I intend to kidnap his son, and force him to allow our men into the White House."

"How can he possibly do that?", Daniel asked excitedly.

"The White House has a series of tunnels that run below it," Dylan replied. "Our men can use them to reach the basement entrance, and then Kevin can let them in. Once they're inside, the armory will be right next to them. They can use Walter's access code to get in and arm themselves."

As he thought about his partner's plans, Daniel could already see multiple ways for it to fail. "If he's the head of the President's detail, how is he supposed to get free? The moment he left his post, the Secret Service would be alerted to his absence."

Dylan nodded his head in agreement and replied, "You're right, Daniel. That's why I need Chuck and the Intersect. Walter should be able to arrange for a single person to get close to the President. Once Chuck is near the man, he can flash and kill him and his protection detail. This should give Walter the time he will need to let the rest of our men in."

"If Chuck is going to kill the President, then why are we trying to bring in more men?", Daniel asked in frustration.

"The death of the President is only the beginning, Daniel," Dylan replied with a smirk. "On the day I plan on assaulting the White House, the majority of the governments leadership will be there for one reason or another. Once we kill the one's that aren't loyal to the Ring, we'll leave and blame everything on Al Qaeda. A few hours later, the Indivo virus will be released in several populated areas throughout the country. With the President and Vice President dead, and the country under siege from "terrorist attack", the nation will look for a leader. As the Speaker of the House, Mr. Fannerty will be next in line to the Presidency. Since he's loyal to us, we can use him to declare Martial Law and place our people in positions of true power. We can have complete control of this country and its resources, in a matter of weeks."

Daniel leaned back into his chair and stared into his partner's eyes. The plan Dylan proposed had incredible rewards, but hinged solely on the efforts of one man. If Walter was willing to sacrifice his son for the greater good, then the plan would be useless.

"It's too risky, Dylan," Daniel said calmly. "If Walter refuses to play by our rules, we would lose his help and let the government know of our intentions."

"I know, Daniel," Dylan replied. "I have two contingency plans already in place, in case Walter doesn't help us. With or without him, our men will take the White House and kill the heads of this government. In a few days, this country will belong to the Ring."

When he realized his partner couldn't be deterred from this mad plan, Daniel sighed in frustration. He knew his fortunes were now tied to the man in front of him, and he reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. "Okay Dylan. We'll do it your way. I'll have some men find and pick up Walter's son. Will you be staying in Washington long?"

Dylan shook his head before replying, "No. I'm scheduled to return to England this evening, Daniel. I have a similar scenario set up for the Prime Minister and his cabinet, and I need to get back to oversee it. I only came here to personally inform you of my plans for the President, and to introduce you to Miss Roberts. I hope her presence won't be a problem?"

When he thought about Jill's amazing body and the seductive smile she flashed him several times, Daniel couldn't wait to work closer with the woman. "Not at all, Dylan," he replied with a smirk. "I'm sure I'll have plenty for her to do."

* * *

**(05-12-10) 10:45 am Orion Farmhouse:**

Stephen sat in front of the computer and sighed in frustration. After what he just discovered, he knew he had to inform Diane, but he was afraid of what her decision would be. As he thought of the possible outcomes, Stephen realized he couldn't make this decision for her.

Once his mind was made up, his hands flew across the keyboard and he set up a link to Beckman's NSA computer. Stephen leaned back in his chair and saw the green light on the monitor flash, as a secure connection was being established.

When he saw the General's face appear on the screen, Stephen smiled and said, "Good morning, Diane?"

Beckman's eyes did a quick search of the room, and she was surprised to see that Stephen was alone. Since she wasn't scheduled to speak to the team until tomorrow, she was confused by this meeting.

"Good morning, Stephen," she replied politely. "What can I do for you?"

"I found one of the Ring headquarters," Stephen answered. "I believe we can use it's server to access Ring sites around the world. Along with discovering the location of the site, I was also able to hack into the security systems of the Ring base, and I know what their planning Diane."

Beckman's eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't stop the grin from erupting on her face. If what Stephen said was true, they could use the server at the known Ring site, and have access to every Ring Agent in the world. As she thought of what the Bartowskis had accomplished in such a short time, Beckman always knew they were the key to winning this war. She just didn't think they would do it so quickly. 'Looks like Miss Walker will be finishing her contract early,' she thought with a smirk.

"That's fantastic news, Stephen," Beckman said happily. "Tell me where this base is, and I'll have a team sent there immediately."

Stephen shook his head sadly and replied, "I'll tell you, Diane. Just let me finish my report first. Okay?"

Beckman was instantly wary by his behavior. Even through the monitor, she could see beads of sweat pooling on his forehead. She could tell he was about to reveal something frightening to her and patiently waited for him to continue.

"After I hacked into their internal security cameras, I learned they plan on killing the President and the Vice President, as well as most of the senior cabinet. They're going to attack the White House, Diane."

Beckman's jaw dropped in shock when she heard the news. Her momentary confidence in the fortress's ability to withstand a Ring assault was extinguished when she realized Stephen's apprehension meant the Ring already had a plan in motion. "We can't let this happen, Stephen," she said angrily. "We have to stop them."

"I know, Diane," Stephen replied. "From what I was able to learn, they plan on using Special Agent Kevin Walter to get Chuck access to see the President. As soon as he meets the man, the Ring expects Chuck to kill the President and his security detail. Once that's done, they want Walter to sneak into the basement and allow the Ring Agents gathered in the tunnels to enter the White House."

When she heard about Walter's part in the plan, Beckman couldn't believe he would betray his country. She knew the man from her time at the White House, and she knew he was a patriot. Hell, a member of the Walter family had served this Nation since the country was newly forged. "This can't be possible, Stephen," Beckman said in shock. "I know Kevin, and he's one of the good guys. He would never help the Ring."

Stephen nodded his head before replying, "I'm sure he is, Diane, but they plan on using his son as leverage. I heard Shaw order the kid's kidnapping."

The moment she heard about the kidnapping plot, Beckman worried what Kevin would choose to do. She knew the man was a patriot, but his son was the only family he had left in this world. After his wife passed away in a car accident two years ago, David was his last link to the woman he loved. When she realized what she had to do, it broke her heart to think about the price Walter would pay for her actions. Once she called in his involvement with this attack, he would be removed from the President's detail. The Ring's plan would become useless, but it would cost the life of an innocent boy. It pained her to know about the life she was sacrificing, but she knew the greater good needed to be protected. Beckman hated this part of her job and she wished she could see another way to save David's life. When she realized it was his life or the President's, she knew what she had to to. She was sworn to do her duty, and that's what she would do.

"I understand, Stephen," she said sadly. "I'll report this immediately."

As soon as he saw Beckman reach for the phone on her desk, Stephen called out, "Diane wait."

When he saw Beckman release her grip on the phone and look at him in confusion, he said, "You can't tell anybody Diane. In case Walter can't be forced to help them, the Ring has two contingency plans already in place. Since they didn't discuss what the plans were, I wasn't able to find out any details about them. We know Walter is their first choice, and we can't risk them switching to one of the other plans."

Beckman frowned when she heard of the contingency plans. If the Ring truly had multiple scenarios prepared for their assault, then Stephen was right. She couldn't risk taking any action against Walter. Once she realized her best option was to allow the Ring to follow the plan she was aware of. she couldn't wait to spring her own trap and destroy them for good.

"If they have multiple scenarios ready to take the White House, then we need to let them use the plan we can follow," she agreed with Stephen. "I'll have a team set up in the White House immediately."

Stephen shook his head when he heard her plan. "You can't do that, Diane. We still don't know when they plan on killing everyone. If they learn about your extra men, they might change their attack strategy. Besides, it would tip them off that you're aware of what their planning. As it is, they suspect they have a mole in their midst."

"Why would they think that?", Beckman asked in surprise.

"Jill Roberts," Stephen replied angrily. "That damn woman is working for the Ring now, and she told them about Chuck's prior involvement with the CIA. They know he was the first human Intersect, and they suspect he may be a double."

Only her years of training prevented Beckman from gasping at the news. She always knew sending Chuck to the Ring was going to be dangerous, but she had faith he would return safely. Since his identity was created by the Ring, she never thought they would doubt his loyalty. "I'm sorry, Stephen," she said kindly. "I didn't expect the Ring to doubt Chuck's loyalty. If his cover has been compromised, I'll have him and Kate extracted immediately."

"It hasn't been compromised yet, Diane," Stephen replied hesitantly. "The Ring only suspects him of being a double. They're not sure whether he's the mole or if it's one of his teammates. They have a loyalty test ready for him."

When she saw Stephen refuse to meet her eyes, Beckman instantly assumed what the Ring wanted Chuck to do. She smiled at Stephen's apprehension, and said, "If they want to have Chuck kill me, I don't see the problem, Stephen. He can just shoot me with one of the bullets he's been shooting the rest of his team with. I can pretend to be dead until the Ring plan has been neutralized."

Stephen grimaced when he saw the grin on Beckman's face. He knew she would think that to be the test, and he wasn't sure how to reveal the truth to her. His son's life would hang on the decision she made. When he realized he couldn't delay any longer, he looked at the General and said, "They don't want to kill you, Diane. They want to capture you. If Chuck brings you to them, his loyalty is confirmed. If he doesn't, then they plan on killing him."

When she heard what the Ring wanted Chuck to do, Beckman felt a brief moment of fear course through her body. As she thought of why the Ring wanted her, she knew they would torture her for information on the Intersect and any projects she was overseeing. A part of her knew her death would be certain should the Ring take her, but she didn't care. She was more than willing to sacrifice her life, if it meant the greater good would be protected,

Once her decision was made, Beckman returned her attention to the man on her screen. As she stared into his eyes, she could see his fear for his son's safety and said, "Don't worry, Stephen. The Ring won't have any reason to suspect Chuck. I have no intention of running."

The moment he heard her response, Stephen felt the shame spread through his body. He knew her decision saved his son's life, but it disgusted him to know what she would have to endure for Chuck's safety.

"Thank you, Diane," he said softly. "I'm sorry I misjudged you. I never thought someone in your position would be capable of making a sacrifice like this. I've been hurt so many times by power hungry politicians, I failed to see you weren't like them. Thank you for saving my son, Diane."

Beckman was touched by Stephen's words. She was well aware of the sacrifices his family was forced to make for this country and she knew his feelings of betrayal were valid. As she saw the tears fall down his face, Beckman was glad she could save this family from sacrificing any more than they had to.

"I'm a soldier, Stephen," she said proudly. "I swore to protect this country and I did it to the best of my abilities for the past 30 years. I won't stop protecting the greater good now. If the Ring needs me to completely trust Chuck, then they can have me. The President and his cabinet have to be protected at all costs. Once Chuck proves his loyalty, they will tell him of their plans, and you will all be tasked with saving this country. I'm willing to make this sacrifice, because I know the Bartowskis will do what needs to be done."

Stephen couldn't help but admire the small woman's courage. He knew she was aware of the torture she would face at the Ring's hands, and he was stunned at the sacrifice she was willing to make. People in her position demanded sacrifices from others, they rarely did it themselves. As he stared into the woman's light green eyes, Stephen grinned when the idea popped into his head.

"I think I have a way to help us track you to wherever the Ring will take you," he said cautiously.

Beckman shook her head before replying, "That won't work, Stephen. The Ring is bound to search for any tracking devices. From the intel Chuck and Kate provided us, their surveillance equipment is almost as good as ours. We can't risk it. I'll have to endure as much torture as I can, and then I'll take the cyanide pill hidden in my tooth."

When he heard her suicidal plan, Stephen shook his head in amazement. He was once again impressed with her dedication to the greater good, but now that he had a plan, he wouldn't just let her die.

"I know all about their surveillance, Diane," he said with a smirk. "What I'm suggesting is something none of you have ever seen. I've been working on it for the past three years, and I think it's ready now. The homing device looks like a skin colored tag, that dissolves into your skin. It won't be picked up by any equipment, because the only thing that can access its internal GPS is my satellite. I've been testing it the past few days on Ellie, Devon, Jenny and Morgan. So far Colonel Casey has been unable to track them or locate the beacons with any of his equipment."

When she heard he had his own satellite, Beckman couldn't keep the grin off her face. "How do you have your own satellite, Stephen?", she asked curiously.

"It's a secret, Diane," Stephen answered flippantly. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Beckman grinned at Stephen's reply. The damn Bartowskis never failed to amaze her with their ingenuity. When she realized the experimental tracker was her best chance at survival, she said, "Sounds like a plan, Stephen. How quickly can you have one sent to me?"

* * *

**(05-13-10) 1:42 pm Glendale Galleria-LA:**

David walked through the mall, hoping he wouldn't run into any of his friends. After they brought him here to take his mind off his recent breakup, they wouldn't shut up about his ex girlfriend. He loved his friends like brothers, and he knew they meant well, but he didn't want to talk about Jessica anymore. He just needed some time to think.

As he continued to stroll aimlessly by the different shops in the mall, David wondered how this could have happened to him. He inherited his mother's Southern California good looks, with his sandy blonde hair and light green eyes. At 6'0" tall, his body was toned from the years he spent taking Karate and playing football, and he was easily as ripped as many of the UCLA football players he was friends with. In his entire dating career in Washington, he never once cheated on anyone. He was always loyal and honest with his girlfriends, and even when they would break up, he would still remain friends with them. He couldn't believe someone would ever cheat on him.

When he showed up at his girlfriend's dorm room last week, David intended to surprise her with a dinner and a movie and was stunned to see a sock on the door. As soon as he saw the universal sign for "go away" in College, he assumed Jessica's roommate was getting some action and quickly turned to leave. He was halfway down the corridor, when he saw said roommate turn the corner.

The moment Lily saw him, he could see her face turn red from embarrassment. He realized Lily knew her roommate was inside with someone, and she knew that someone wasn't him. When he felt the anger begin to boil inside of him, David had to know who it was. He walked back to the dorm room and pulled the sock off the doorknob. As soon as he opened the door and walked in, he saw a naked Jessica furiously gyrating her hips on top of another guy.

When he saw who the mystery guy was, David was thankful it wasn't someone he knew. A part of him wanted to beat the crap out of the guy that was screwing his girlfriend, but he knew it wasn't the guys fault. He managed to control his rage at the betrayal, and quietly shut the door behind him. As soon as he saw the pity in Lily's eyes, it was too much for him to bear, and he took off down the corridor.

After a week of brooding in his room, his friends finally decided it was enough. They took him away from the UCLA campus, and brought him to the mall to relax and catch a movie. Everything had been going great, until his friend Jason began to bad mouth Jessica. Within seconds the rest of his friends joined in, and for the past hour the only thing everyone talked about was the woman that broke his heart.

As soon as he couldn't bare it anymore, David broke away from the group to get some fresh air. He had no intention of continuing to dwell on his ex, and didn't want to deal with his friends constantly bringing her up. All he wanted to do now, was forget about his pain and enjoy his time away from the campus.

When he saw the food court approaching in front of him, David felt his stomach begin to rumble and he realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. He quickly searched through the various stalls in front of him, and his eyes widened at the sight of the chilli cheese dogs. '_Jackpot_'

Once he was done deciding on his meal of choice, David saw the line forming at the hot dog stall and rushed to get ahead of it. In his haste he failed to notice the two women rapidly approaching from his right, and was surprised when he crashed into one of them. When he felt the impact from the collision, David reflexively grabbed for the woman he bumped into. His momentum carried their bodies towards the ground and he grunted in pain the instant he felt her land on top of him.

As soon as he was able to regain his breath, David looked down to see if the woman he assaulted was okay. He was surprised to see it wasn't a woman, but a young girl. By his estimation, she was probably his age. He was about to apologize for his clumsiness, but his breath caught in his throat the minute he saw her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. When he finally noticed the anger behind those beautiful eyes, he smiled at her and said, "Hi. I'm David. U ok?"

* * *

Jenny walked out of the store and her hands were filled with bags. Since their arrival at the mall, Ellie took her on the greatest shopping extravaganza of her life. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having, and she owed it all to the brunette doctor. The moment Ellie learned of her birthday, Jenny was stunned with her reaction. With everything that was happening with the Ring, she never expected the woman to throw her a birthday party.

The day began with her, Ellie, Carina and Michael making the three hour drive from the farmhouse to LA. Ellie was well aware of the best places to shop in the area, and planned on taking Jenny to all her favorite stores. Mary and Sarah wanted to come with them, but they had a meeting with General Beckman scheduled for the afternoon and promised to meet up with her in the evening, for the dinner Morgan was preparing for her birthday. Jenny was hesitant about Chuck's bearded friend being in charge of the meal, but Ellie assured her the kitchen was one place Morgan was actually competent.

When she saw Ellie grinning at her, Jenny felt the tears suddenly form in her eyes. After losing her family, and being on the run with Michael, she never expected to be part of one again. She was stunned the way the Bartowskis accepted her into their clan. A part of her knew it was only because of Michael, but she was grateful nonetheless. As she looked into Ellie's eyes, she was amazed by the affection she could see in the woman's brown orbs, and said, "Thank you for today, Ellie. It really means alot to me."

Ellie could see the sadness in Jenny's eyes and she was afraid the young woman wasn't enjoying her birthday. "What's wrong, sweetie?", she asked fearfully.

"You guys have all done so much for me, I just wanted to thank you," Jenny replied softly. "With everything that's going on with the Ring, I can't believe you planned such an incredible day for me. I know it's because of Michael, but I need you to know how much I appreciate what you've done for my birthday."

Ellie felt the tears form in her eyes, when she heard Jenny's reply. It pained her to think the young girl thought today was a favor for Michael. In the few weeks she was able to be around Jenny, she loved the time she spent with the girl, and knew how special the young woman was.

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Ellie said sadly.

Jenny was stunned by the reply and curiously asked, "Why are you sorry, Ellie?"

"I'm sorry because you think today was for Michael's benefit," Ellie replied "You're an amazing young woman, Jenny. You're smart, funny and incredibly beautiful. I hope you won't consider this out of line, but in the past few weeks, I've kinda thought of you like a little sister. I always wanted a little sister, and the time I spent with you, I felt like I had one. I hope you believe me when I say this, because its true. You may have come to this family with Michael, but you became apart of it all on your own, sweetie."

Jenny was amazed to hear how Ellie felt about her. She was touched that the older woman would think of her like a sister, and suddenly found herself feeling that sisterly bond. When she felt the tears begin to fall down her face, Jenny wiped them away and smiled before saying, "Thanks Ellie. You don't know how much that means to me. I'd love to have you be my sister."

The grin returned on Ellie's face, when she saw Jenny smiling back at her. "Good," she replied. "Now that we've settled on our new relationship, how about we get this birthday back on track?"

Jenny nodded her head in agreement and said, "I'm ready, Ellie. Where do we go next?"

Ellie was about to take her new sister to the next store on her list, when her stomach suddenly began to rumble. She rolled her eyes when she heard Jenny laugh at her plight and said, "Lets take a snack break before we continue with our shopping marathon. The food court is right in front of us."

"Are you sure we should?", Jenny asked teasingly. "You know how upset Michael gets when he misses a meal. I think he only had ten pancakes this morning. He must be starving by now."

Ellie shook her head when Jenny joked about Michael's appetite. She always thought Casey was the heartiest eater she ever met, but her baby brother now owned that title. She had seen him eat plate after plate of her food, and he still never looked full. When she saw Jenny grinning at her, Ellie rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry about Michael. He doesn't scare me."

Jenny knew it was just a joke, but she also knew how commanding her new older sister could be. "How do you do it, Ellie?", she asked curiously.

"Do what?", Ellie replied.

"Be so commanding," Jenny answered. "I don't think I've ever seen Michael afraid of anything, but I've seen him gets nervous around you. How do you do it?"

Ellie grinned when she heard the question, and decided to let her new sister in on her secret. "The Look" was something she created years ago, to keep her annoying little brother in line. Over the years, she began to use it in her professional life, and now had the look mastered. When she saw Jenny still waiting for an answer, she smugly replied, "It's all in the eyes, sweetie. I'll show you when we get home."

Jenny grinned at the thought of making Michael nervous around her, and slipped her free arm through Ellie's. As the two women began to walk towards the food court, Jenny felt bad for not inviting her brother. She was only partially joking about his appetite. Michael really did eat a lot, and she was positive he was bound to be hungry by now. She pulled out the phone Stephen gave her, and quickly texted him to come to the food court. When she saw Ellie looking at her curiously, she explained, "I'm texting Michael. Its been three hours since we've been here, so I'm sure he's starving by now."

As soon as she saw Ellie shake her head and laugh, Jenny was about to respond, when someone collided into her without warning. The impact from her assailant knocked her off her feet, and she felt the bags in her hand slip from her fingers. Just before she crashed into the ground, she felt the stranger's strong arms wrap around her, as he used his body to cushion her fall.

When she finally landed on top of him, Jenny looked up to see his startled green eyes. She was furious with his lack of attention while walking and that anger was fueled once she saw him smile and say, "Hi. I'm David. U ok?"

As soon as she felt the hand that was resting on her ass, Jenny was surprised when she began to channel her inner Casey. "Obviously you're not blind, so you must be a moron. Don't you know how to walk? And you have one second to remove your hand from my ass, before I break it into a dozen pieces."

The moment her words registered in his mind, David realized where his hand was placed. He quickly removed it from Jenny's butt, and said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I swear it was an accident."

Once she saw the red creep across his face, Jenny realized he really was sorry for the incident and decided to forgive him. She pushed herself off his body, and quickly stood on her own feet. As she watched her mystery assailant do the same, she was impressed when he reached his full height. She figured he was about 6'0" and she could easily see his muscles bulge under his white t-shirt. When her eyes continued to climb up his body, she was surprised to see how handsome he was. His sandy blonde hair and light green eyes, gave him a classic surfer boy look.

As soon as her analysis was complete, Jenny noticed the sexy stranger was still flustered over the incident. She regretted her snarky response from earlier and smiled before saying, "It's okay, David. I kind of overreacted. I know it was an accident."

David sighed softly when he heard the beautiful girl forgive him. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the blonde angel. When he looked into her blue eyes, David knew he had to get to know this girl and smiled charmingly before saying, "Thank you for understanding. I didn't catch your name."

Jenny smiled when she heard his obvious ploy to learn her name, and said, "You didn't catch it, because I didn't give it."

When she saw the smile light up his face, Jenny felt her heart begin to flutter. David was the hottest guy she ever met, and she found herself wanting to get to know him better. She was about to give in and tell him her name, when she heard him say, "Since this was all my fault, let me make it up to you. I can take you out for dinner tonight."

Jenny was stunned when she heard David ask her out on a date. Her teenage hormones began to race at the thought of spending an evening with her sexy assailant, but her logical brain knew better. She shook her head sadly and replied, "Sorry David. I'd love to, but I'm not from the area. Once my sister and I are done shopping, we'll be heading back home."

Ellie couldn't keep the grin off her face, as she watched the interaction between the two teenagers. She could clearly see their attraction to each other, and decided to give her new sister a surprise birthday present.

"Since we're all here for lunch, why don't you have a lunch date instead?"

Ellie rolled her eyes when she saw David nod his head emphatically in agreement, and Jenny look at her in surprise. She walked closer to the teenage pair and extended her hand in greeting. When she felt David clasp his hand in hers, she said, "Hi David. My name Ellie, and this is my sister Jenny. Why don't you grab yourself a table, and give us girls a second to ourselves."

As soon as she saw the boy smile and walk towards the empty tables, she turned to the surprised young blonde next to her and said, "Go ahead enjoy your lunch, sweetie. He's cute."

Jenny still couldn't believe this was happening. "Are you sure about this, Ellie?", she asked hesitantly. "You know Michael will be on his way soon."

Ellie grinned when she realized the reason behind her new sister's apprehension for the lunch date and replied, "Don't you worry about Michael, sweetie. I'll give him the look if he gets out of line. Just make sure to have some fun, and to stay where I can see you. I'll pick a table far enough away to give you your space. You won't have to worry about Michael trying to intimidate your new friend."

Jenny felt the smile appear on her lips, when she heard Ellie agree to help her with Michael. The impromptu date with David made an already great birthday even better, and she had Ellie to thank for it. As she looked up at the grinning brunette doctor in front of her, Jenny was amazed at how much the woman cared about her. Suddenly she found herself overwhelmed by the onslaught of her emotions, and she rushed up to Ellie. She wrapped her arms around her new sister and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ellie," she said happily. "You're the best."

"I know, sweetie," Ellie replied with a smirk.

* * *

Michael saw the food court approaching in front of him, and quickly began to scan the crowd for Ellie and Jenny. As soon as he saw his younger sister, he was surprised Jenny was sitting at a table with a strange boy. His protective instincts kicked in when he saw the two of them together, and he quickly began to make his way towards the unsuspecting pair. He barely got halfway to them, when he felt someone grab his arm.

As soon as he turned around, he was surprised to see Ellie trying to drag him away from the teenagers. He was about to ask what was going on, when he heard her say, "Leave them alone, Michael. It's her birthday and the cute boy asked her out. She promised to stay where I could see her. Let her have this one."

Michael winced when he heard the command in Ellie's voice. He wasn't comfortable with letting Jenny sit with a complete stranger and begged his sister to let him meet the guy.

"Let me just talk to him for a second, Ellie," he pleaded with her. "It's not safe for Jenny to be alone with strange guys."

Ellie rolled her eyes at Michael's overprotective attitude and replied, "His name is David. He knocked her over by accident, and wanted to buy her lunch as an apology. That's all you need to know Michael. I already picked up some lunch for us and you can stare at them all day from our table. But you will not ruin this moment for her."

Michael wilted under Ellie's stern glare and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. He allowed his older sister to drag him to a table that was on the other side of the food court. It would allow him to keep a visual on Jenny and her companion, but short of them yelling, he wouldn't be able to hear hear any part of their conversation.

As soon as they reached Ellie's table, Michael sat in the chair that was facing Jenny and her new companion. His training took over his actions and he immediately began a threat assessment for the blonde boy. A part of him realized that he was overreacting, but he couldn't help himself. Jenny was the most important thing in his life, and he couldn't risk anything happening to her. He was so intent on watching the boy sitting with his sister, he didn't realize his stomach was growling in hunger.

When Ellie heard Michael's stomach continuously growl next to her, she rolled her eyes at his blatant disregard for the food on the table. She could understand his overprotectiveness with Jenny. After all, she spent over a decade feeling the same way about Chuck. But David was harmless. He was just a kid that was eating lunch with a girl he liked. She didn't see any harm in his date with Jenny.

Ellie realized she needed to distract her brother for a while, and thought of what she could say to him. Suddenly she remembered that Carina had been with Michael when she took off with Jenny. The absence of the red headed Agent piqued her curiosity and she asked her brother, "Where is Carina, Michael?"

As soon as he heard Ellie's question, Michael's surveillance on Jenny was interrupted. He felt himself blush when he recalled what happened with the beautiful red head. It started off as an innocent favor she was providing him. Michael received a credit card from Mary, so he could buy a gift for Jenny's birthday. Since he was never good with the girly stuff, he asked Carina to help him find something nice for his sister. The beautiful Agent had been glad to help, and they searched through a dozen stores before he found the perfect gift.

In return for her assistance, Carina asked if he would help her pick out a new outfit. He didn't see any harm in it, and happily agreed to go with her. When they reached the store she wanted to shop at, Michael patiently waited for Carina to pick out the clothes she wanted to try on. Once she was ready, he followed her to the changing room, and waited while she went in to get changed. For thirty minutes he commented on the different outfits she tried on. His answer was always that she looked beautiful, and it was always the truth. As far as he was concerned, it didn't matter what she put on because Carina looked good in everything.

As soon as they were done with the stack of clothes she brought in with her, Michael thought his part was over. He waited for Carina to come back out and was surprised when he heard her call out from the changing room. He was uncertain if he should walk into the dressing room, but reluctantly did so when he heard her call his name again.

Once he entered through the curtain blocking the doorway, Michael saw six dressing room doors on either side of him. Since the doors were all closed, he wasn't sure if other women were changing at the time, and became hesitant to call out for Carina. Luckily he heard her call his name again, and identified the room she was changing in. He quickly walked up to it, and knocked softly on the door. A second later the door opened, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Carina was wearing nothing but a red bra and matching panties, while the rest of her body was as bare as a baby's backside. He saw her smile at him and watched as she did a quick twirl so he could get a full view. As soon as he realized her panties were actually a thong, Michael snapped his eyes close. He wasn't prepared for such a spectacle, and couldn't wait to get out of the changing room. He managed to croak out the outfit looked beautiful on her, and then ran outside to safety.

Once he was safely away from her changing room, Michael began to worry what would happen with the red headed vixen. He definitely thought Carina was beautiful, and admired her dedication to protecting innocent people. He would even go so far as to call her a friend. But thats all it could be. He wasn't looking for more than friendship with anyone.

As he waited for Carina to come back out, Michael tried to think how he could salvage his relationship with the red headed Agent. Luckily thats when he saw Jenny's text about lunch. Since he wasn't ready to confront Carina again, he forwarded the text to her phone and made his escape to the food court.

Michael was still thinking about his confrontation with the beautiful redhead, when he heard his sister question him again. "Where is Carina, Michael?", he heard Ellie ask.

When he saw the amused expression on Ellie's face, he realized he must be blushing again. He cursed silently to himself, and quickly banished thoughts of Carina from his mind. Once he was certain his emotions were firmly controlled, he glared at his sister's growing grin and said, "I'm not sure where she's at right now, Ellie. We got separated."

Ellie was amused by her brother's flustered expression, and she couldn't wait to find out what happened between them. "How exactly did you get separated Michael?", she asked with a smirk.

sAs soon as he saw the smug look on his sister's face, Michael knew she wasn't going to leave the topic alone. He sighed softly to himself in frustration and replied, "Carina did a favor for me, and in return she asked me to help her pick out a new outfit. One of the things she tried on, was...ahhhh...well it was...bold."

Ellie couldn't stop herself from laughing at Michael's obvious distress, and thought she had a good idea of what Carina might have been wearing. She grinned at her little brother and said, "She likes you, Michael. Do you like her?"

Michael wasn't sure how to answer the question. As he thought of how to explain his feelings to Ellie, he saw her eyes suddenly widen in surprise. He could tell she was looking at something behind him and turned to see what it was. As soon as he saw Carina walking towards their table, Michael felt his heart begin to race. '_You can do this Michael. Just talk to her. She's your friend, and you don't want to hurt her_.'

Carina walked up to the table Ellie and Michael were sitting at, and she had to force herself not to roll her eyes at Michael's petrified expression. It was her own fault. Most men would jump at the chance to see her in lingerie, but apparently that move only scared the Bartowski men away. As soon as she saw his reaction to her bra and panties, Carina regretted not listening to Sarah's advice. When she told her friend of what she planned for today, Sarah warned her it would be too fast for him and she wished she would have listened. All she wanted to do was let Michael know that she was interested in him. She never expected her move to scare the crap out of him.

By the time she arrived at the table, Carina had her apology already planned out. She would pull Michael aside and apologize for her earlier behavior. Once that was done, she would do what Sarah suggested in the first place. She would tell him how she felt about him, and ask him on a date. She was about to initiate her new plan, when she reflexively looked across the food court and saw Jenny walking towards the exit with a group of men.

The moment she saw the large bald man with Jenny, Carina instantly recognized him. His name was Hugo Panzer and he was a known Ring Agent. She met him three years ago while working a case for the DEA in South America. The Cartel she was sent to infiltrate, was using the Ring to distribute their product through Europe, and Hugo was the man in charge of transferring the shipments. During the two months she spent around the man, she learned what a sadistic monster the bastard really was. Along with his work for the Ring, Carina discovered he ran a prostitution racket full of teenage girls. When she saw Jenny being escorted out of the mall by Hugo and his men, she knew she couldn't allow Michael's sister to walk out with that man.

"Do you have your gun on you, Michael?", Carina asked coldly.

As soon as he heard Carina's question, Michael knew she wasn't joking. He could see she was in Agent mode, and quickly nodded his head and asked, "Why Carina?"

"Because Jenny just walked out of the mall, surrounded by Ring Agents," she answered.

* * *

David looked down at his watch, and he was stunned they had been talking for an entire hour. He couldn't believe how quickly the time flew by. Jenny was the most amazing girl he ever met in his life. Not only was she beautiful, but she was incredibly intelligent. He was surprised how knowledgeable she was on politics and history. Everything about the young blonde in front of him, screamed perfection. The only flaw he could see in her was how secretive she was.

Whenever he asked about her family or where she was from, she deflected the question. Her inability to answer such simple questions, piqued his curiosity in a way he never imagined. Since his father was a Secret Service Agent, David was used to random domestic interrogations by his dad. One time he was even hooked up to a lie detector, to prove he didn't smoke the pot his dad smelled in the back yard. Over the years his father's random questioning, taught him how to phrase his answers without having to lie. He was surprised that Jenny was applying the same technique to their conversation.

Jenny grinned happily as she continued her conversation with David. Not only was he incredibly good looking, she could tell how honest he was with his replies. When she asked what he was doing at the mall, she didn't expect him to tell her about his ex girlfriend and their breakup, but she was glad he told her. A part of her was worried he might already have a girlfriend, and hearing about the breakup set her mind at ease. Even though she knew their relationship couldn't go past the lunch date they were on, in her mind she could imagine dating a guy like David. He was so perfect, he seemed too good to be true.

When she looked down at her watch and saw the time, Jenny had to force herself not groan in frustration. They had been talking for an hour now, and she knew her mini date with David was almost up. She was about to mention that fact to her new friend, when their conversation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a group of men. Jenny looked at the new arrivals, and counted five men standing beside their table. Four of them were clean shaven and dressed in black suits, but it was the man in front of them that caught her eye. Unlike the others, his head was completely bald and he had a goatee that gave him a sinister look.

As she analyzed the obvious leader of the group, Jenny took in his dark grey slacks and black buttoned down shirt, and was instantly impressed with the man's size. If she had to guess, she would assume he was as tall her brother Michael, but a lot bigger. The way the man's muscles bulged out of his clothes, she thought he was somewhere between Colonel Casey and Gabe in size.

Jenny was about to ask what the men wanted, when she heard the leader say, "My name is Hugo Panzer. Are you David Walter?"

David was surprised the large bald man would ask for him. He was positive he never met any of these guys in his life, and confused as to why they would know him. When he saw that Hugo was waiting for an answer, David reluctantly nodded his head and said, "Yes sir. I'm David. Can I help you with something?"

Hugo smiled as soon as he heard David's reply, and appreciated the politeness that exuded from the kid. "I'm going to need you to come with me, David," he replied coldly.

"Why would I do that?", David asked in surprise.

When he saw Hugo lift up the jacket wrapped around his large arm, David saw the barrel of a gun pointed in his direction. As soon as he saw the weapon, David's protective instincts immediately kicked in. He had no idea who these men were, but he didn't want Jenny caught up with them. Just before he launched himself at the large man in front of him, David saw Hugo smile and point the gun at Jenny instead.

"Don't be a hero kid," Hugo said with a smirk. "I hate heroes. If you don't go with me right now, I'll have to put a bullet in your pretty girlfriend's head."

The moment he heard Hugo threaten his date, David felt himself begin to panic. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but he didn't want Jenny to get hurt because of him. He quickly nodded his head in agreement and said, "I won't try anything, sir. Just let her go please."

When he heard David's request, Hugo turned back to Jenny and took a good look at her. He liked her blonde hair and blue eyes, but was really impressed with her breasts. The way they were popping out against her red t-shirt, he suddenly found the urge to view them himself. Once he realized the girl would fetch a nice price on the black market, Hugo knew he had to take her with him.

"Sorry kid, but the girl has to come with us to keep you in line," Hugo lied easily. "If you do what you're told, I promise she'll be fine."

As stared into Hugo's eyes, David knew the man was lying. The years he spent learning from his father, he knew men like Hugo didn't leave witnesses. Once these guys got what they needed from him, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him and Jenny. David thought about attacking the men, and giving Jenny time to run away, but he discarded the idea when he saw the bulge of a shoulder harness under the suits of the men behind Hugo. His mind raced as he tried to think of a way to save Jenny, and he suddenly remembered something his father told him years ago... "_To save a life, you have to be willing to do anything. Sometimes that means doing what the man with the gun wants. A bodyguard knows he has to pick the right moment to fight back, or risk the life of the person he was protecting_."

When he was certain of his chosen path, David looked at Hugo and said, "I'll do whatever you ask me to, sir."

Hugo smiled when he heard David's reply and then turned to look at Jenny. "Time to get up sweetheart," he said with a smirk. "You and your boyfriend are going for a ride."

As she got up from her chair, Jenny forced herself to look like a frightened dumb blonde. She knew the best way to gain an advantage in a hostage situation, was to make the kidnapper believe you weren't a threat. All she had to do was play along, until Ellie noticed her walk away with the men. Once Michael showed up, she knew she would find the advantage she was looking for.

Jenny saw the men with Panzer form a ring around her and David, and reluctantly followed Hugo towards the exit. She wished she could tell David everything would be okay once Michael showed up, but she couldn't risk alerting Hugo about her brother. As she continued her charade of a dumb blonde, Jenny began to analyze her captors.

By the way their heads constantly checked for oncoming people, and the two of them, she knew all the men were well trained. Suddenly she wasn't so certain how helpful she would be to Michael. Even though Carina said her martial abilities were extremely impressive, Jenny wasn't sure if she was ready to take on trained men that were armed with guns. Her anxiety over testing her skills against Panzer's associates, increased when they walked out of the mall.

As soon as they walked out of the mall, David could see the fear in Jenny's eyes, and he wished he could say something to make her feel better. He knew his options were limited, but he would do everything in his power to protect the blonde angel beside him. When he realized he needed to help her with her fear, David reached out and grasped her hand in his. He squeezed it gently, and was surprised when she turned to him and flashed him a quick smile.

Hand in hand, David and Jenny followed Hugo through the parking lot. As they approached the back of the lot, Jenny could tell their destination was the black van parked in front of them. When they continued to get closer to the van, Jenny began to worry where her brother was. Ellie must have seen her leave the mall with the group, and she was surprised her freakishly overprotective brother wasn't already here. Just when her panic over Michael's absence was about to reach its maximum, she heard his voice behind her, "FREEZE. Put your hands up, and turn around slowly."

Hugo was shocked when he heard the voice behind him. At first he thought it was a Rent-A-Cop from the mall, but the man was too commanding to be an amateur. When he realized it had to be a cop, Hugo smiled. He hated cops. In one quick motion, he turned around and began to fire the gun hidden under his jacket.

As soon as he saw the cop and his redheaded partner dive behind a black Ford Taurus, Hugo yelled at his men, "Kill them you fucking idiots."

When Jenny heard Hugo's command, she snapped out of her daze and kicked the gun out of his hands. She laughed at his startled expression, spun around his frozen body and kicked him twice against the side of his leg. She was surprised when he was able to absorb the blows without flinching, and barely managed to avoid his wild backswing at her head.

David was shocked when he saw Jenny attack the behemoth beside him, and impressed with her skill. As soon as he saw Hugo retaliate, he knew he had to help. He ran toward Hugo's back and launched a flying jump kick against it. He watched as the large man's body slammed against the black van and was stunned when Hugo turned around without any ill effects. Before the larger man could retaliate, David made use of his position and began to reign kicks and punches against the man's massive body.

The moment she saw Hugo pinned against the black van by David's assault, Jenny knew this was the best time to attack him. She spun on her leg and unleashed a vicious spinning heel kick against the side of his face. Once she saw his body crash back against the van, Jenny timed her attack to coincide with David's continual onslaught against the larger man's chest and legs.

Hugo felt the rage ignite within him, as the pair in front of him continued their attack. His anger gave his muscles added strength and he screamed as he pushed his body off the van. He blocked David's kick against his head with his left arm and quickly retaliated with an elbow to the face. When he saw his opponent was stunned, Hugo grabbed him by the back of the neck and rammed his head into the passenger door. He smiled when he saw David's limp body fall to the ground, and quickly turned to face Jenny. The pretty blonde was a pleasant surprise for him, and he never expected her to have any fighting skills. When he thought of how that would relate to her screams in the bedroom, he couldn't wait to have her fight while he had his way with her.

Jenny saw Hugo turn to face her, and glared when she saw the grin appear on his face. She ran towards him and launched herself, right knee extended, against his chest. As soon as she felt her knee connect, she was stunned when she bounced off him and fell to ground. She knew she couldn't afford to remain in her position, and placed her hands against the ground on either side of her head. Once she was ready, she tilted her bent knees back, pushed off the ground with her hands, and launched her body back into a standing position.

The moment she was back up, Jenny ducked under a right hook from Hugo and surged upward with an uppercut that connected against his chin. As soon as she saw his head snap back from the blow, Jenny kicked him twice in the inner thighs and spun on her foot to connect with another spinning heel kick. She continued to strike kicks against his body, and grew worried when he calmly withstood her assault. Suddenly she felt him catch her leg and pin it against his body with his right arm. Before she could launch herself off her planted foot and kick him in the face, she felt his fist explode against the side of her face. The blow was so powerful, it left her stunned and she was never able to block the second punch that knocked her out.

Hugo looked down at the fallen bodies and shook his head in disgust. He couldn't believe a pair of teenagers took him this long to neutralize. When he turned and saw his men were able to keep the cop pinned with their continual fire, Hugo opened the van door and quickly deposited Jenny and David inside. Once they were both in, he picked up the tranq gun they brought with them, and shot the pair in the chest. He was about to tell his men to jump in, when all four of them suddenly dropped to the ground.

As soon as he saw his men were shot in their legs, Hugo realized the cop must have shot them from under the car. He quickly reached into the back of the van and grabbed two grenades. He smiled when he pulled off the safety pins and threw both of them under the black car the cop and his partner were hiding behind. Without regard for the safety of his men, he jumped into the van and climbed into the drivers seat. Just as the Taurus blew up next to him, Hugo slammed his foot on the accelerator and peeled out of the parking lot. '_Nice try cop_.'

* * *

**(05-13-10) 5:11 pm EagleVision Technologies-Chicago:**

Chuck waited in the briefing room and sighed in frustration. He and Kate had been called in for a mission briefing that should have begun a half hour ago, and Hale and Ayers still hadn't made an appearance. When he looked over at Kate, he was surprised to see her patiently waiting in her seat.

"How can you stand all this waiting?", he asked curiously.

Kate shrugged her shoulders before replying, "I'm used to it. As a spy, you spend a lot of time waiting for something to happen."

Chuck rolled his eyes at her cavalier attitude and was about to respond, when the door to the briefing room opened and Agent Hale entered. He smiled when he saw the bald Agent walk up to them and nodded his head in greeting.

"Good evening, Agent Hale," Chuck said politely. "Any idea why Daniel called this emergency meeting?"

Hale nodded his head before replying, "Yes Charles. You have a mission planned for tonight."

Chuck was surprised with Hale's wording and asked, "You mean our mission, right?"

"No Charles," Hale replied firmly. "This mission will only be for you. The person in charge of your briefing will be here momentarily. Until then, I plan on briefing Agent Cooper with her mission."

Chuck looked over at Kate and saw that she was a stunned as him at hearing the news. When he saw the bald Agent avoid his eyes, Chuck was suddenly concerned with the reasons for the separate missions. "Why are we being separated, Agent Hale?", he asked curiously.

Hale stared at his protege, unsure how to respond to the young man. In all his years of service as an Agent, he had never met someone as loyal as the man that sat in front of him. He was stunned when the Director informed him of this loyalty test for Chuck. So far his protege had done everything required of him, and he did it better than anyone could have expected. When he saw Chuck waiting for an explanation, Hale wanted to tell the young man the truth, but his training wouldn't let him disobey a direct order. He sighed before saying, "I'm sorry, Charles, but I can't tell you why. The Director and Mr. Shaw want it done this way, so that's how it has to be."

Chuck's jaw dropped when he heard the news, and he immediately suspected the Ring was aware of his double Agent status. "Why?", he asked fearfully. "Haven't I done everything the Ring asked of me?"

Hale sighed when he saw the shocked look on his protege's face. He knew the young man didn't deserve this mistrust and tried to explain, "You're a spy now, Charles. Deception and mistrust is at the core of the world we live in. Sometimes we are called upon to prove our loyalty, even when we haven't done anything to merit such an action. Complete your mission as instructed, and everything will be fine."

When he saw Chuck reluctantly nod his head in agreement, Hale turned to Kate and said, "Agent Cooper, you will depart for London immediately. The Director has a few plans that will be set in motion soon, and you have been chosen to assist in their completion. You will receive further instructions, upon your arrival at the Ring headquarters in London."

As he analyzed the information, Chuck was curious what would happen to the rest of his team. "What about you and Ayers? Will you be on your own missions as well?"

Hale nodded his head before replying, "Yes Charles. We both have missions assigned to us, but I promise you, once this nonsense has been dealt with, I will inform you of our plans myself. You are a large part of what's about to occur, and I intend to see you by my side when it happens."

Chuck was surprised when he felt proud of Hale's confidence in him. Despite the fact that the bald Agent was a senior member of the Ring, Chuck considered him a friend and mentor. It baffled him that a man as honorable as Hale, would willingly work for scum like the Ring. He was about to answer the man, when the door to the briefing room opened again. Chuck assumed it was Ayers, and his jaw dropped in shock when he saw Jill Roberts walk into the room. '_What the hell is she doing here_?'

Hale saw the stunned expression on Chuck's face, and he was prepared for it. Shaw made him aware of Jill's connection to Chuck from Stanford, and warned him how his protege might react to her presence. When he heard how the brunette woman treated his pupil, Hale was disgusted that she would be in charge of this operation. '_I'm sorry for putting you through this Charles, but I know you can overcome this challenge_.'

When he saw the lustful look Jill directed towards Chuck, Hale immediately turned to see Kate's reaction. He knew his teammates were in a relationship, and he didn't want Jill to ruin what they had. The moment he saw Kate's eyes narrow in anger, he knew the fiery brunette was on the verge of exploding. Her temper was already legendary amongst the people that worked at EagleVision. After she got angry at one of Ayers' snide remarks, she proceeded to beat him senseless in front of the main lobby. If he hadn't shown up at that exact moment, Hale didn't think she would have stopped hitting him. When he saw her anger being directed towards the new arrival, he quickly placed himself in between both women. He liked Kate as a teammate and didn't want her to get in trouble for hurting the Ring's appointed AIC.

"I'm sorry, Agent Cooper, but for this mission Agent Fisher's partner will be Miss Roberts. Please wait outside until she is done briefing him."

Kate turned her deadly glare from Jill to Hale and sighed when she realized the bald Agent wasn't doing this maliciously. She knew how much he respected Chuck, and she could see the obvious dislike he had for the brunette whore that was standing behind him. She was about to leave the room, but stopped when she saw the victorious grin erupt on Jill's face. As soon as she saw the woman's smug expression, Kate refused to leave without marking her territory. She turned towards Chuck and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to hers. When she was certain Jill was watching, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him like she would Charles Fisher. Once she was satisfied Jill knew Chuck was taken she pulled out of her passionate lip lock, and smirked when she saw his flustered expression. '_I still got it_.'

By the time his partner finally made her way out of the briefing room, Chuck was able to regain a semblance of his composure. He turned to look at the annoyed expression on Jill's face and asked, "What are you doing here, Jill?"

As soon as she heard Chuck's question, Jill forced all thoughts of the Kate out of her head. She smiled at her ex boyfriend and said, "I'm so sorry about meeting you this way, Chuck. I know you must hate me, but what happened at Stanford wasn't real. I was recruited by the Ring because of my background in Molecular Biology and Evolutionary Genetics. I wanted to tell you everything back then, but my handler wouldn't let me. I never wanted to let you out of my life."

If the circumstances weren't so dire, Chuck would have laughed at her blatant lie. He knew she was recruited by Fulcrum, and realized that her admittance into the Ring must have been a recent occurrence. When he saw Jill waiting for his reply, Chuck forced himself to flash his Bartowski smile and said, "This is all incredible news, Jill. I'm glad what happened at Stanford wasn't real. It broke my heart when you left me, but it was a long time ago and I've moved passed that. It's good to see you again."

Jill beamed when she heard his reply, and quickly answered, "It's good to see you again too, Chuck."

Chuck barely avoided rolling his eyes at her fake happiness and asked, "So what's the mission, Jill?"

When she heard him ask about the mission, Jill was surprised by his work first attitude. The Chuck she knew, loved to talk. In fact, that was one of the things that always drove her crazy about their relationship. His incessant need to discuss every emotion and thought made her want to scream most days. She smiled at his new take charge persona and told him of his mission.

"Tonight our mission is to capture General Beckman. You and I will depart for a flight to Washington immediately. Once we get there, we will meet up with a Ring team handpicked by your brother in law and Agent Hale. When the General's motorcade leaves NSA headquarters tonight, we will attack them in route to her house. After our Agents kill her protective detail, we go in and get Beckman. My job is to see how you function with the Intersect."

Chuck had to force himself to breathe when he learned he was supposed to kidnap his boss. As his mind analyzed the Ring plan, Chuck realized a lot of good men would die if he let this happen. From the information stored in the Intersect, he knew Beckman's detail contained eleven men, plus a driver that was also former military. The thought of that many loyal American soldiers dieing, made him sick to his stomach. He furiously thought of a way to save their lives, and smiled when the idea popped into his head.

"Your job is to monitor the Intersect, right?", he asked Jill excitedly.

When he saw her nod her head in agreement he said, "Then let the Intersect do this mission."

"What are you talking about, Chuck?", Jill asked in surprise. "You're already a part of this mission."

Chuck shook his head before replying, "The Intersect is just along for the ride in your plan, Jill. If you really want to test its abilities, then have the Agents monitor the attack from afar. Let me take care of Beckman's protective detail."

"You want to do this alone?", Jill asked suspiciously.

"Not at all," Chuck replied. "You will be with me the entire time, to monitor everything I do. Only the Ring Agents will be out of the action."

Jill was surprised by the sudden change of plans. At first she thought he was attempting to get rid of everyone to rescue the General, but she changed her mind when she heard him include her on the mission. Jill turned to ask Hale for his opinion, and found the bald Agent already smiling and nodding his head in agreement with Chuck's plan. When she realized her ploy to test the Intersect was best served by going with the altered mission, she smiled at her former lover and said, "Okay Chuck. Lets see what the Intersect can do."

* * *

As he waited for Beckman's motorcade to arrive, Chuck couldn't keep the grin off his face. Thanks to his meticulous planning, he and Kate had already prepared for a mission like this. When he walked out of the briefing room, and Hale allowed him to kiss Kate goodbye, he managed to tell her about Beckman's kidnapping. He knew she would contact the team and find out what they wanted him to do. The tricky part was getting that information back to him.

As soon as he left the building with Jill, she confiscated both his Ring and personal phone. He knew Kate's intel would come in the form of a text, and he realized he would have to be on Jill's good side to get it. Once they got into his car and drove to the airport, he had to force himself to be friendly with her.

By the time they reached the airport, Chuck could hear his phone vibrate in Jill's pocket. He realized it was probably Kate's text, and asked his new partner if he could see his phone. When she refused, Chuck turned on the charm. He flashed her his famous Bartowski smile and told her to read the text herself. If she thought it was appropriate, she could read it to him. Jill eventually relented and read off the text... "_I'm here. Good luck sweetie_."

The second he heard Jill read the text, Chuck's brain deciphered the code and he smiled at the news. Good luck and sweetie were actually code words that he created with Kate. Good luck meant she informed the team of his mission, and they were okay with it. If she texted Be safe, Chuck would have done everything in his power to prevent the kidnapping. Sweetie was their word in case they had to be intimate for the mission. Kate was letting him know that she told Sarah about the kiss, and that his blonde Angel wasn't upset. If she would have msged honey instead, he would have been worrying about his return to his blonde goddess.

As he continued to think about his bride to be, Chuck was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his comm link come alive in his ear.

"Agent Alpha, your target is approaching the bend now. You should have a visual in thirty seconds."

When he saw the first black SUV turn the corner, Chuck reached down and picked up the rocket launcher. As soon as it was in his hands, he calmed his emotions and flashed on the weapon. Once the images and letters were cleared from his mind, he lifted the launcher's tube onto his shoulder, and aimed it at the oncoming vehicle.

The Intersect came alive in his head, and it began to provide him with multiple options and scenarios to neutralize the threat. The moment he saw the non lethal response he was looking for, Chuck fired the weapon at the unsuspecting SUV. He watched as the rocket hurtled towards his intended target and his eyes widened in surprise when it exploded right in front of the vehicle.

When the concussive blast from the explosion flipped the SUV onto its side, Chuck aimed the rocket launcher towards his next target. He could see the rear vehicle was trying to reverse out of the kill zone and aimed the weapon towards the back of the car. Once the Intersect provided him with the non lethal route he was looking for, Chuck fired the rocket.

Before the missile reached its target, Chuck already knew what the outcome would be, and dropped the rocket launcher onto the ground. Now that Beckman's SUV was trapped between the two flipped vehicles, he realized it was time to "kill" her protection detail. He quickly pulled out two of his modified Sig Sauers and flashed on marksmanship. As he saw Beckman's dazed bodyguards slowly exit from their respective vehicles, Chuck began to fire into them. His every shot hit his intended target and the men rapidly fell under his onslaught. When he was sure all the Agents in the flipped SUVs were neutralized, he holstered his Sigs and unslung the M4 Carbine hanging on his back.

Chuck ran towards Beckman's SUV and quickly jumped onto the hood of the car. He knew the car would be protected with bulletproof glass and had an idea ready. He aimed his M4 at a spot on the windshield and began to fire repeatedly into the same place. As soon as he saw a hole open up, Chuck pulled off a smoke grenade from his belt and dropped it through the hold.

While the gas spread through the SUV, Chuck jumped down and waited for the doors to open. Within seconds three of Beckman's coughing bodyguards exited the vehicle, and he attacked them immediately. He headbutted the first guard and then knocked him out with an elbow strike to the face. Chuck saw the two remaining guards snap out of their daze and attack him simultaneously. He twisted his body like an acrobat as he evaded the strikes from his skilled opponents. Suddenly he spun around one of the men and wrapped his right arm around the man's throat. Before the second guard could retaliate, Chuck pulled out one of his Sigs with his left hand, and shot the guard in the chest. He could feel the man in his grasp struggle violently at the sight of his companions "death", and pushed the man away from him, as he shot him twice in the back.

When the last of Beckman's protective detail had been neutralized, Chuck made his way to the open SUV door, and he could hear Jill's footsteps follow behind. Without turning to see what she thought of his assault, he made his way to the open door, and saw a stunned Beckman waiting for him. He forced himself to smile sadistically at the diminutive General and said, "Its good to see you, Diane. I've been waiting a long time for this day. Its time I got my revenge for Eve."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Bartowski," she replied with a knowing look.

Chuck barely managed to contain his laughter, when he heard the General call him by his real name. He knew it was to sell his Fisher cover to Jill and he quickly answered with the correct response. "Who the hell is that, Diane?"

Before his boss could have the opportunity to continue with their charade, Chuck saw a tranq dart suddenly appear in her neck and watched Beckman's eyes roll back into her head. When he turned around, he saw an angry Jill glaring at the fallen General and said, "Good shot, Jill. The senile old bat couldn't even remember who I was."


	19. The Rescue part 1

**Chapter 19: The Rescue part1**

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry about the delay. Things have been really hectic in the real world, and I only get an hour or two to write every night. Until my schedule lets up, the future chapters will come out every 3-4 weeks. I'll try to make it faster, but it all depends on how much free time I have each week. As always, all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review!**

**A/N2: The chapter went over 23,000 words, so I split it up into two parts. The second part is complete, but I still have to edit it and upload it to fanfiction. It will be posted tomorrow. ****Sorry again for the delay.(Edit...Now posted)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(05-14-10) 9:16 am Unknown Ring Facility:**

Jenny woke up to a pounding headache, and quickly turned her head away from the bright light. Once her vision cleared, she rose from the cot she was laying on, and immediately saw David and Beckman in similar cots next to her. As soon as she saw the purple bruise covering the left side of her rescuer's face, she cringed at the abuse he had taken on her behalf.

When they were brought to their current prison the other day, the large behemoth that kidnapped them, attempted to force himself on her. His fondling of her breasts, woke her up from her tranq induced slumber, and she fought back against his actions. He seemed to enjoy her fighting, and took his time undressing her with his eyes, while he pinned her arms above her head. Unfortunately, this was when David also woke up.

As soon as her gallant date saw what was happening, he immediately jumped to her rescue. His chivalry cost him a brutal beating by Panzer, and resulted in him being knocked unconscious. Once Hugo turned back to face her, Jenny thought she was definitely going to be raped in that moment. She was ready to fight him every step of the way, when the door to their cell suddenly opened up. She was stunned when two men brought in the unconscious form of General Beckman into the room. She remembered the woman from her visit to the farmhouse, and she knew the General was the boss for team Intersect. As she thought of how this group was able to kidnap such an important person, a third man accompanied the General into the room.

The way Hugo and the other men deferred to him, Jenny knew the man was someone important. He introduced himself as Colonel James Keller, and told her she would be safe as long as she cooperated. The moment she heard him say his rank, a part of her wanted to laugh at his audacity. If he was busy kidnapping Generals, she doubted he was legitimately in the military.

When she looked over to the smirking face of Hugo Panzer, Jenny knew Keller's assurance of her safety, was completely useless. The way the behemoth continued to leer at her, she knew he would try to rape her again. Ever fiber of her being wanted to call Keller a liar to his face, but she forced herself to smile and told him she would cooperate. Luckily that was enough for the man, and he left the cell immediately. As luck would have it, his departure also took the disgusting Panzer with him.

Jenny glanced down at her watch, and she realized they had been alone in their cell for the past eight hours. As she looked around the tiny room they were kept in, Jenny used Michael's training to analyze her situation. The cell they were in was a small room with no windows and only one door leading to the exit. Her eyes scanned the wall and ceiling for any cameras, and she quickly searched the three cots for any bugs. Once she was satisfied the room was "clean", she sat down beside David.

As she looked down at the sleeping young man next to her, she shook her head in wonder. The only person who had ever gone out of his way to protect her, was Michael. She was surprised by David's attempts to do the same thing. The moment he attacked Panzer, she could tell he was afraid of the larger man, and she was stunned that he still didn't back down from the fight. If she was being honest with herself, she was incredibly impressed with his valiant actions.

When she saw his bruise again, Jenny leaned down and kissed it softly with her lips. In the stories, the damsel in distress always rewarded her hero with a kiss for rescuing her. While she was far from being a defenseless maiden, Jenny was kind of thrilled to have such a handsome guardian. '_Thank you for protecting me, David_,' she thought to herself.

As she continued to stare at David's sleeping form, she was startled when she heard the General's voice behind her, "If you don't mind Miss Davis, could we please keep the teenage hormones under control. Our situation is bad enough, without me having to see you kiss the young Walter."

Jenny turned around in surprise, and felt her face flush in embarrassment at the General's words. "I wasn't kissing him, ma'am," she replied forcefully. "I was just looking over his bruise."

Beckman had to force herself not to roll her eyes at the obvious lie. She woke up a few minutes ago, and immediately saw that Jenny was already awake. She was about to call out to the younger woman, but stopped when she saw that the girl was busy sweeping the room for "bugs". As she watched Jenny search through their cell, Beckman was stunned the teen had the ability to do that, and quickly realized it must have been part of the training she received from the youngest Bartowski. Thanks to Casey, she was well aware of the history behind Michael and Jenny, but her curiosity over the young woman's skills, was abandoned the moment she saw her kiss David. General Diane Beckman was not about to sit through any of those teenage shenanigans.

When she looked up at Jenny's red face, Diane sighed in frustration. She knew she was a blunt woman, and normally didn't care to censor herself with her subordinates. As she looked upon the nervous young girl in front of her, Beckman realized she couldn't afford to be a General with her new cell mates. Diane forced herself to take a calming breath and then looked into the blue eyes of the girl in front of her.

"Since you've already swept the room, Miss Davis, what do you think of our current situation?", Beckman asked curiously.

Jenny was surprised the General would ask for her opinion and quickly replied, "David and I were kidnapped out of Burbank around 4:00 pm yesterday. We were brought into this cell late last night, and roughly an hour later, you were brought here as well. Assuming you were taken from Washington, I believe we are somewhere in the midwest. Our captors have no concern over our escape, so I suspect this facility must be well guarded. I don't think they know that you and I have met before, ma'am. I swept the room, but I couldn't find any "bugs". I figure if they knew of our prior meeting, they might have placed cameras and mics to listen in on our conversation. I suggest you sweep the room yourself, General. I've seen Michael perform a sweep a few times, and he's explained the principle to me, but I'm not sure if I did it right. Finally, based on the fact that you're here, the Bartowskis must know something about your abduction. If that's the case, you agreed to be kidnapped, which means you have a plan to get rescued.

By the time Jenny's report was over, Beckman was stunned by her accurate assessment of the situation. She was impressed with the young woman's composure in the face of adversity, and she suddenly began to wonder how well trained the girl really was. Her report from Casey only informed her of the training, but now she was curious as to how extensive it was.

"I was monitoring you, Jenny, and your sweep of the room was just fine," the General replied. "I'm curious, why did Michael teach you to look for "bugs"?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders before replying, "I don't know, ma'am. I think Michael wasn't sure what to teach me, so he decided on teaching me a little bit of everything."

"What exactly would that be, Miss Davis?", Beckman asked with an amused expression.

Jenny was uncomfortable with talking about her training. After the compliments she received from Carina and Mary, she knew her skills were better than what most people would expect of a girl her age, and she didn't want the General to think she was bragging. When she saw the older woman patiently waiting for her reply, Jenny sighed softly in resignation.

"Over the past two years, I've learned hand to hand combat in three types of martial arts... Aikido, Eskrima, and Muay Thai. I'm capable with small firearms, knives and I know how to sweep a room a room for "bugs". Along with English, I'm fluent in Spanish and Russian. Michael started to teach me French, but we moved to the farmhouse, before I could really start to learn the language. I also have rudimentary training in tracking people, though I'm better at escape and evasion."

When she heard the list of things the young girl was trained in, Beckman was stunned at how well trained Jenny was. The way the youngest Bartowski raised her, Beckman had no doubt the girl would make a fantastic Agent, once she was older.

"I'm surprised Michael allowed you to use firearms," she responded without thinking.

Jenny was immediately defensive over someone disapproving of the way Michael trained her, and replied, "We were on the run from LRA members, ma'am. It made sense for me to learn how to shoot a weapon. Michael was always ready to protect me, but he wanted me to know how to take care of myself. In a war torn area like Uganda, it was necessary for me to know how to shoot a gun."

Beckman winced when she heard the acidity in the young girl's response. Her prior statement was just something she was thinking, and she didn't intend to actually say anything out loud. She forced herself to smile at the young blonde and said, "I understand, Miss Davis. You're absolutely correct. In the situation the two of you were in, it makes perfect sense that Michael would teach you how to shoot a gun."

Jenny stared at the diminutive General, and once she was certain the redhead would no longer defame her brother's ability to take care of her, she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. After a moment, she asked, "What's the plan, General? How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Beckman stared at the young woman in front of her, unsure how she should answer the question. A part of her wanted to reassure Jenny with the truth, but she knew better than to reveal the plan outloud. Even though she was confident in Jenny's sweep of their cell, she knew the Ring was almost as advanced as the NSA, with their surveillance technology. It would be foolish to reveal the truth, especially if their captors had even the slightest chance of overhearing their conversation.

"The plan is to sit tight, and wait to be rescued. The right people already know of my kidnapping by now, and I'm sure they're searching for me as we speak. Until then, our best bet is to remain calm and do what they want us to do."

Jenny smiled at the General's answer, and instantly knew what the woman was doing. During her time with Michael, she learned how to answer questions in a way that was both truthful and vague. When she heard the General respond in the same manner, she immediately realized Beckman was being cautious with her answers.

"I understand, ma'am," she replied "I'll do my best to follow your instructions."

As she watched the younger woman, Beckman was once again impressed with her courage. She could see the girl was feeling distressed, yet doing everything in her power to remain calm. Hoping to ease some of her discomfort, Beckman said, "Don't worry, Miss Davis. I know everything will be just fine. In fact, I'm happy that I was imprisoned with the two of you. Despite your age, you both are more adept at handling this situation than any of your peers."

Jenny was surprised to hear David included in the General's assessment. She knew David was well trained in hand to hand combat, because she had seen him fight. What she didn't know, was how the General knew who he was. When she thought back to the beginning of their conversation, Jenny remembered that Beckman called him young Walter.

"How do you know him, ma'am?", she asked curiously.

"I don't really know him, Miss Davis," Beckman replied. "I know his father. Kevin Walter was once a member of the Delta Force, before he switched over to the Secret Service and joined the Presidential detail. I've dealt with him quite a few times during my visits to the White House and for state dinners. I know his family includes a long line of patriots. A member of the Walter line has served this country since its birth. From what I remember, David is his father's son. Agent Walter would often tell me of David's desire to join the Secret Service. From my brief encounters with the boy, I knew the young Walter was constantly trying to be like his father. When he was eight, David even convinced his father to allow him to take self defense classes, despite his mother's initial denial. Kevin was ecstatic when David received his black belt in Karate."

When Jenny learned who David's father was, the reason for their kidnapping suddenly became clear to her. She was about to ask what the Ring wanted Agent Walter to do, when the door to their cell suddenly opened. Jenny's eyes grew wide in fear, as soon as she saw Colonel Keller and Hugo walk into the room. By the look in Panzer's eyes, she could see what he was thinking about, and forced herself not to panic.

Beckman saw the fear appear in Jenny's eyes, and instantly turned to face the new arrivals. When she noticed the smirk and leer the behemoth next to Keller directed at Jenny, she realized what the young woman was worried about. She recalled Panzer's file and knew of his involvement in the human sex trade. It disgusted her to know that a soldier like Keller could work with such filth.

"You're a disgrace, James," Beckman said with contempt. "A traitor to this country. You sold your soul to the Ring. For what? Money? Power? I'm ashamed I once thought of you as an honorable soldier."

Keller smirked at the tiny redhead in front of him and replied, "I didn't betray my country, Diane. My country betrayed me."

When he saw the confused look on Beckman's face, he realized she didn't know the truth. He smiled before replying, "I was always a patriot, Diane. I served this country to the best of my abilities. Everything they asked me to do, I did it without question. I killed for them. I bled for them. And I did it all without any hesitation. After all those years of service, it was so easy for them to abandon me."

Beckman knew what Keller was talking about. His discharge from the service occurred before her rise as the head of the NSA, but thanks to his involvement with the Ring, she knew of his file. Ten years ago, his team went rogue and killed dozens of innocent civilians. When the government tried to bring them in for questioning, the entire unit went dark.

As she saw the betrayal etched on the man's face, Beckman was surprised he would feel that way. "What the hell did you want the government to do, James? Give you a medal? You went rogue and killed dozens of innocent people. You deserved everything you got."

Beckman was stunned when she felt his fist connect with her face. It had been years since she was involved in a fight, and the force of the blow quickly dropped her to her knees. She spit out the blood pooling in her mouth and looked up at Keller's enraged face.

"The truth hurts more than your weak punch, James," she smirked. "Doesn't it?"

Keller knew the General was only taunting him, and he forced himself to calm his emotions. Once his objective was accomplished, he smiled at the redhead on her knees and said, "You don't know the truth, Diane. Ten years ago my team received a mission to take out a terrorist cell in Ecuador, but the intel we were provided was wrong. My men and I attacked the village as ordered, and at first things went according to plan. Many of the men in the village attacked us right away, and we assumed they were the terrorists we were sent to take out. But after a few minutes, I realized they were attacking with old shotguns and rifles. Many of the men only had knives. I called off the attack, when I figured out the men in the village were fighting, because they were protecting their families from us. When I informed my superiors about what happened, they realized this was a royal fuck up, and pinned everything on my unit. The second they sent the MPOs to get us, I knew they were going to set us up, so I took my team and left."

Beckman was stunned at the man's story. A part of her knew it could be true. She herself had been forced to burn Agents for the greater good. As she stared at the man in front of her, she could see the rage plainly in his eyes. Beckman realized his betrayal would never be assuaged, until he got his revenge.

"I'm sorry you were betrayed, James, but the greater good has to be protected. You know that better than anyone. You understood that, the moment you decided to put on the uniform and serve this great nation. I know what was done to you, was despicable. You didn't deserve that, not after so many years of loyal service to your country. But what you're doing now, won't change what was done to you. You're hurting innocent people...fellow soldiers. What could the Ring have promised you, to make you do this?"

"A new beginning, Diane," he answered. "After the Ring takes over, we can purge this government of all its weaknesses. Once all those bureaucrats in Washington have been taken care of, we can finally take our place as the only true super power. We will make this world bow to our rules. Don't you see, Diane, I'm doing this for my country. To make it strong once more."

Beckman shook her head in disgust when she heard his explanation. "And all the innocent lives that will be lost?", she asked.

Keller shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Casualties of war. You're a soldier, Diane. You know all wars have casualties. Sometimes even innocent lives have to be sacrificed for the greater good. You know this better than anyone, General. I know you've done your fair share of sacrificing soldiers and Agents for the greater good."

It pained Diane to know that he was right. She felt her head hang in shame, when she recalled all the things she had done to protect this country. She sacrificed so many good people, all in the name of the greater good. But her actions were always done to save as many lives as possible. What the Ring was planning, was not for the greater good...it was just for power.

"What are you planning to do, James? How many lives will your revenge cost this country?"

Keller shook his index finger in front of the General and smiled before replying, "No more questions, Diane. You're done asking questions. Now its time for you to answer some of mine. Once we get you to your new destination, we'll have plenty of time to talk."

Beckman's mind worked furiously, as she thought of what her departure would mean for Jenny and David. She knew the tracker Stephen implanted on the young blonde, was just a prototype. The one he sent to her, was supposedly a lot stronger, and she didn't want to risk leaving the teenagers alone. As she thought about her options, Beckman realized their best chance at everyone surviving, would be if all three of them stayed together. She needed to figure out a way to make Keller move the children with her, and forced herself not to smile, when she thought of her idea. '_You better come through for me, Stephen_.'

"You think you can torture the information out of me, James?", she asked with a laugh. "I have wrinkles that are made of sterner stuff than you. A traitor like you, would never have the balls to break me."

Keller smiled at the small woman's bravado. While he never had the pleasure to serve under the General, he was well aware of her reputation as a tough as nails CO. He couldn't wait to see if the woman was worthy of her reputation.

"Breaking you isn't going to be fun, Diane, but it is a necessity," he said. "Luckily for you, I doubt it will take me too long. To be fair, you do have one foot in the grave already."

Beckman knew she was successful in goading Keller. She understood her actions would result in a more brutal form of torture, but she was willing to endure the added pain, if it would save the lives of Jenny and David. She was confident the Bartowskis would rescue them. All she needed to do, was survive until then.

"Why don't we make this interesting than, James," Beckman replied.

"What do have in mind, General?", Keller asked mockingly.

"Since your pet dog can't stop staring at the young girl, it's obvious what he plans on doing to her. Give me your word she won't be harmed, until you break me."

Keller was surprised by the request, and curious why the General would even care about the blonde. From what he learned from Hugo, the girl was just the young Walter's girlfriend.

"Why are you so interested in the girl, Diane?", he asked the small General.

"Call it a woman's prerogative," she answered with a smirk. "In case you're not aware of this, your associate Mr. Panzer is not just a murder, but he's also in the business of trafficking young women in the sex trade. I'd like to save her from his administrations, for as long as I can."

When Beckman mentioned Panzer's extracurricular activities, Keller had to force himself not to wince at the truth of her words. While he was well aware of the man's side business, Keller would never stoop to involving himself in something as base as human slavery. It disgusted him to work with slime like Hugo, but the Ring needed to use all their resources to achieve their victory. Once the revolution the Ring promised him was complete, men like Panzer could finally be weeded out of their ranks. That was something he would see to himself. But Keller knew, until the Ring completed their new world order, men like Panzer would have to be appeased. That meant, men like him would have to look the other way, while Panzer and those like him continued their debauchery.

Once he looked down at the General, he knew she was waiting for him to respond. He moved his gaze towards the young blonde, and truly noticed her for the first time. As he stared into her blue eyes, he could see her staring back at him defiantly, and he was a little impressed by her calm demeanor. When he thought of what Hugo would do to the young girl, Keller found himself wanting to give the girl the little time the General's interrogation would take.

Keller nodded his head in agreement and said, "You have yourself a deal, Diane. You have my word the girl will be safe, for as long as you can hold out. It won't be long, but it will give the girl a little more time to accept what will happen to her. Once we leave for our new destination, I'll make sure Mr. Panzer will be going with us."

Beckman knew Keller would agree to her deal. Despite his hatred for the government, he spent too many years in the military, to enjoy the things men like Panzer did to women. She was expecting him to accept her deal, but she wasn't ready to be separated from the two teenagers.

"Panzer's not the only slime you work with, James," she said knowingly. "I have no doubt your other associates wouldn't worry about raping the young girl. They're all scum afterall. Take the kids with us. They can't do anything to harm the Ring, and it allows me to make sure that you hold up your end of the deal."

Keller looked at the two teenagers briefly, and happily agreed with Beckman. "Okay Diane. I'll take them with us."

When he saw the diminutive General nod once in gratitude, Keller turned to face Hugo. By the muscles twitching across his jaw line, he knew the large man was clenching his teeth in anger. Keller was well aware that Panzer overheard his entire conversation with Beckman, and he knew the man was angry at being kept from his blonde prize. It disgusted him to appease men like Panzer, but the large man played a crucial part in the Ring's assassination of the Vice President. He knew he had to give the vile man, a small victory right now.

When he turned back to look at Beckman, Keller said, "It's time to get you ready for your trip, Diane. Mr. Panzer will do the honors."

Keller saw the smile suddenly appear on Hugo's face, and he knew the man would enjoy the pain the diminutive General was about to undergo. He shook his head in disgust at Panzer's obvious enthusiasm, and left the room without another word.

Beckman was stunned by Keller's abrupt departure. When she turned her attention towards the hulking Panzer, she could see the smiling man staring back at her. She felt her heart begin to race, as the large man rapidly approached her. Beckman used her training to calm her emotions, and forced herself to stare back at the behemoth, as he stopped in front of her.

Hugo couldn't stop himself from grinning, as he looked down at the small woman on her knees. At first he was angry the Colonel would deny him his time with the blonde girl, but his anger was abated by the man's peace offering. Hugo knew the old General wouldn't last long under torture, and now that Jenny would be accompanying them to their new destination, he wouldn't have to wait until he came back to have his fun.

When he saw Beckman stare back at him defiantly, Hugo couldn't wait to teach the old hag who was in charge. He formed a massive fist with his hand, and unleashed a powerful right cross against the General's face.

The moment Jenny saw Panzer strike the General, she rushed to the older woman's aid. She planted herself in between the pair and said, "You must be proud of yourself, asshole. Hitting a woman old enough to be your mother, I'm sure you must think you're a real tough guy. If my brother was here right now, he'd kick your ass all over this room."

Hugo smirked at Jenny and quickly grabbed her hair in his grasp. He forced her head back, until he could stare deeply into her blue eyes. When he saw the fear appear behind her blue orbs, he smiled and said, "Sorry sweetheart, but if your brother was the guy from the parking lot, he really wasn't too much of a problem. To be fair though, no one does well against a grenade blowing up in their face."

Jenny felt the fear course through her body, when she heard Panzer's words. As she stared into his eyes, she somehow knew he wasn't lying. The longer she stared at his smirking face, the more she felt her fear turn into rage. She didn't care what happened to her now. As long as she could get her revenge for Michael's death, she was willing to do anything. Jenny was about to unleash her rage against her brother's murderer, when she suddenly felt something sharp erupt into her chest. She looked down in surprise, and was stunned to see a tranq, stuck above her breasts. As she slowly fell to her knees, Jenny heard Panzer say, "Don't worry little girl, we'll get our time soon enough."

Once the beautiful blonde was resting at his feet, Hugo forced his growing erection down. He couldn't afford to suffer the Colonel's wrath by raping the girl, and turned his attention back to the bloody General. The pain he would cause the old woman, would be a fitting respite until he could have his fun with Jenny.

Hugo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of plyers. He smiled cruelly at the diminutive General and said, "You arrogant little bitch, I can't wait to see you broken. When the Ring finally takes down everything you hold dear, you'll know the information you give us, helped to make it possible."

Once he was ready, Hugo kicked Beckman in the stomach, and waited for her to fall onto her back. He quickly climbed on top of the stunned woman and pinned her body to the floor. He could feel her gasp under his weight and smiled at her discomfort.

"I'm sure you must be wondering what I'm going to do to you, General," he said smugly. "The Colonel knows all about the cyanide pill hidden in your false tooth. I'm just going to remove it, so you don't get any ideas about ending your life too quickly."

Beckman understood what the hulking bastard on top of her was about to do, and sheu refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. She stared coldly at her captor and said, "Get on with it then, Mr. Panzer. If you think a little toothache will break me, you don't have a clue what it takes to become a General."

* * *

**(05-16-10) 10:41 am Secret Service Headquarters-Washington D.C.:**

Special Agent Kevin Walter sat in his car and stared outside towards the Federal building in front of him. After three days of gut wrenching worry, he finally came to a decision. He would go in, tell them about his son's kidnapping and admit to what the Ring wanted him to do. Once the right people knew the truth, he would come back to his car and blow his brains out. That would be his punishment for sacrificing his son to the greater good.

As soon as he thought about his only child, Kevin could feel the tears begin to fall down his face. His son was the last connection he had to his wife Abigail. A year after he married his college sweetheart, they decided to have children. For months they tried to get pregnant, and when it finally happened, it was the greatest day of his life. Everything was going smoothly, until his wife was diagnosed with Placenta Previa. Due to the abnormal shape of her uterus, the placenta was covering the cervix, rather than staying at the top of the womb. The doctor warned them that severe bleeding during delivery could result in the death of the mother and the child, but his wife refused to end the pregnancy.

By the time she was ready to deliver, the complications the doctor warned them about were in full effect. The bleeding was so severe, for a while the doctors were uncertain if either one would make it through the delivery. But they did. After twenty one hours of labor, his wife gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. When the doctor told him how close his wife and son had come to their deaths, he knew their survival was a miracle.

Once his wife was finally released from the hospital, the two of them decided they would never have children again. With David already in their lives, they were content to pour all their love into their son. For sixteen years his life was perfect, until everything suddenly came shattering down around him. Two years ago, Abigail was killed by a drunk driver. The moment he learned the news over the phone, Kevin felt as if a part of him died the same day.

As painful as that moment was, he was able to get through it, because of his son. When he would look into David's green eyes, he could see his wife staring back at him. He was able to get through that painful ordeal, because he knew his wife would live on through their child. And now...with the decision he made, he knew he was killing her all over again.

As he sat in his seat, it pained him to think he could sacrifice his own son for the greater good. But what else could he do? If he agreed to help his son's kidnappers, hundreds of innocent people would lose their lives. Kevin knew if it was just killing the President, he would have done what they asked and suffered the consequences later. But these men wanted to take over the White House. He knew if that happened, hundreds of lives would be put at risk. If these terrorists were after nuclear codes, then that number would climb into the millions. Kevin hated what he was about to do, but he couldn't put two lives above so many people. He knew that made him a horrible father, and he was prepared to pay the ultimate penalty for his paternal failure.

Once his mind was made up, Kevin took a deep breath and unlocked the car doors. He was about to step out of the car, when the passenger door suddenly opened, and a gorgeous blonde woman sat down beside him. When she turned to face him and flashed him a megawatt smile, he was stunned when he recognized the woman.

"Hello Agent Walker," he said in greeting. "What can I do for you?"

As soon as she looked into the eyes of her former mentor, Sarah recalled the time she spent with the man. Kevin was the Secret Service Agent she was assigned to, when she was undergoing her training for the CIA. After six months of spending every waking moment around the man, she knew he was a patriot.

When she learned the Ring intended to use his son to coerce Kevin to help them, Sarah didn't doubt for a second that he would refuse. Much like her Chuck, Special Agent Walter was a man of high morals, and she knew he would always do the right thing, regardless of the cost to himself or another.

As she looked down at his hands and saw the gun gripped firmly in his grasp, she could guess his intentions for the weapon. It broke her heart to know the sacrifice this man was willing to make for the greater good, and she hoped she could convince him not to do it.

"Good morning, sir," she replied politely. "I'm here to talk to you about what you plan to do here today."

Kevin's eyes narrowed in suspicion when he heard her reply. "What do you think I will be doing today, Agent Walker?"

Sarah looked into Kevin's eyes, and she could see his suspicions clearly. She knew she couldn't afford to alienate this man, so she answered truthfully, "You're a patriot, sir. Today you plan on walking into that building and telling everyone that your son has been kidnapped by the Ring, and that they want to use you to take over the White House. I'm here to convince you not to do that."

As soon as Kevin heard Sarah's reply, the gun in his hand suddenly became pointed at her. "You're working with them," he replied angrily. "Why Agent Walker? Why would you betray your country? I always thought you were one of the good ones."

Sarah shook her head at his assumption, and said, "I'm not working for the Ring, sir, but I am aware of their plans. My husband is working undercover with the organization. He will be the gentleman that you bring to see the President."

Kevin felt his eyes widen in shock, when he learned Sarah was married. From the time he remembered of her training, the blonde Agent was head and shoulders above any other trainee he worked with. She was one of the finest Agents that he had the privilege of training, but she was broken. The woman he remembered, was always cold and only ever cared about the job. To hear she was married, was shocking for him.

"You're married?", he asked curiously.

Sarah felt the smile form on her lips, as she saw the shock appear on Kevin's face. "No sir," she answered truthfully. "Technically he's still my fiance, but we both agreed that we don't need a wedding to know how we feel about one another."

As he stared into her blue eyes, Kevin saw the changes in the young Agent for the first time. The broken woman he once felt sorry for, was replaced by a woman that looked truly happy. A part of him was thrilled to see the drastic change in Sarah, but he knew it couldn't affect what he needed to do today.

"I'm happy you found someone, Agent Walker, but I fail to see how one person could stop what's about to happen."

Sarah smiled before answering, "You're right, sir, but he's not just anyone. Not only is he the human Intersect, but he's also the smartest man I know. We've approved this plan with General Beckman, sir. I have a team ready to neutralize the Ring's assault on the White House. All we need to know is the day."

Kevin was stunned when he heard Beckman's name. Since he was a senior Agent in the Secret Service, he was well aware of the assault on the General, and he knew she was kidnapped a few days ago.

"How is that possible, Agent Walker?", he asked in surprise. "General Beckman was kidnapped a few days ago."

Sarah nodded her head in agreement and replied, "That's true, sir, but we learned of the kidnapping before it happened. We informed the General, and she agreed to go through with it, to help my husband sell his cover. Even now, my future father in law is tracking her location, with a specialized device he created. Once we determine her final destination, we'll send a team to extract her."

Kevin shook his head in awe. He always knew the General was dedicated to the greater good, but he never imagined someone of her rank would make such a sacrifice. When he thought of the diminutive redhead, Kevin knew she would do anything to protect this country. If Diane Beckman believed this team was capable of stopping the Ring threat, then he knew he could trust them too. They were now his best chance to get his son back.

"Do you know where they're keeping my son?", he asked hopefully.

"We're not exactly sure, but we think we have an idea," Sarah answered. "When David was kidnapped, he was with a young girl that is very important to my new family. She also has a tracking device like General Beckman's. If David is being kept with her, then we should have a good idea where your son is."

When he looked into Sarah's blue eyes, Kevin sighed softly and said, "Okay Agent Walker, I won't go in. What is it you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Sarah replied. "Just do whatever they tell you to do, sir. Chuck will take care of things from their end. The only thing we need to know, is when they plan on making their assault. Have they told you that information yet?"

Kevin nodded his head before answering, "Yes Agent Walker, they already told me. I'm supposed to introduce your husband to the President... in three days."

* * *

**(05-16-10) 4:42 pm Orion Farmhouse:**

Ellie paced outside of the infirmary door, wondering what she could say to Michael. She felt horrible for Jenny being kidnapped by the Ring, and she blamed herself for allowing the lunch date to happen. Her mistake not only got her new sister captured by their enemies, it nearly cost Michael and Carina their lives. If it wasn't for Michael's boost implant, he wouldn't have had the strength and speed, necessary to drag him and Carina away from the explosion.

As it was, during their retreat the pair was still caught in the blast. While Carina was able to walk away with mostly bruises, Michael had multiple lacerations across his back from the shrapnel, and suffered from a really bad concussion. It was a miracle they not only survived, but they did so with relatively minor wounds. Ellie was still thinking how she could apologize to her brother, when the door to the infirmary suddenly opened in front of her.

As soon as she saw Michael walk out of the room, Ellie couldn't contain her remorse and she threw her arms around her baby brother. When she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she began to sob into his chest and said, "I'm so sorry, Michael. I know you won't be able to forgive me, but I swear I never meant for any of this to happen."

Michael was stunned by Ellie's reaction and he held her tighter in his arms. When he felt her begin to cry louder, he gently stroked her back with his hand.

"This is not your fault, El," he said soothingly. "The only thing you're guilty of, is giving Jenny the best day of her life. You couldn't have known about the Ring or David."

When he felt his sister continue to cry into his chest, Michael gently pulled her away from him. Once he saw her eyes look up into his, he said, "You're my sister, as much as Jenny is. I know you would never do anything to hurt her intentionally, Ellie. What happened at the mall, was not your fault. Besides, I know we'll get her back. Dad is already tracking Jenny."

Ellie was stunned when she heard his reply. She quickly wiped away her tears and excitedly asked, "How Michael?"

"I spoke to dad, and for the past few days he's been using you, Jenny, Devon and Morgan to test his new tracking device," he answered confidently. "As soon as we pick up her signal again, I can go get her."

Ellie grinned when she learned of the plan. The tracking device her father used was so discreet, she completely forgot she had one behind her neck. When she realized her father could know where Jenny is, she immediately grabbed her brother's hand, and began to drag him towards the control room.

When the pair entered, they saw that everyone was already in the room, listening to their mother go over the Ring's plan. They quietly closed the door behind them, and waited for her to finish with the mission briefing.

* * *

Mary looked into the eyes of the people in front of her, and she was pleased with the determination she saw in each of their eyes. In her countless years as a spy, she had served with many different men and women. As she looked upon her waiting team, she knew these were the best spies she had ever worked with. They were the best this country had to offer, and in a few days, this team would destroy the Ring for good.

"In two days, the Ring threat will permanently be over," Mary said in a calm voice. "Thanks to Chuck and my husband, we know exactly what they plan to do. The Ring intends to attack the White House and kill the President and his cabinet. We know they have a similar plan for the Prime Minister of England, but without accessing a Ring base, we don't know what that plan is."

Angie was listening intently to Mary's every word. When the older Agent mentioned they already knew the Ring's plan, she was confused why they didn't stop it right away.

"I'm sorry, Agent Frost," she interrupted politely. "If we already know what the Ring is planning, why don't we stop them before they take over the White House? Aren't we putting the President and his cabinet in needless danger?"

Mary looked towards the younger Agent, and smiled at the question. She was expecting someone to ask it, but she wasn't sure who it would be. Since Stephen only found out about the Ring coup a few days ago, she didn't have the time to tell everyone about their plans to counter them. Other than herself, only Sarah and Stephen knew what their countermeasures were going to be. That's why she called this briefing. Since Sarah was able to determine when the Ring was going to launch their attack, it was time for the rest of her team to know what their jobs on this mission would be.

When she saw that everyone was waiting for her to answer, she said, "Normally that's exactly what we would do, Agent Fuentes, but the attack on the White House is just one part of the Ring's plan. We know they plan on releasing the Indivo virus in several populated areas, we just don't know where those places are. If we stopped the attack from happening, they would just move the virus, and we would still have that threat looming over our heads. Thanks to my husband, we know the Ring is following a set plan. First the Vice President's plane will be shot down on his return to the US. Once the Ring has confirmed his death, they will begin their assault on the White House. Only after they convince the world the attack was made by Al Qaeda, will they release the virus."

Casey was stunned how any of this was possible. The White House was the most well protected place in the known world. As a military tactician, with access to high level intelligence, Casey was well aware of the security measures the building possessed. Twenty four Secret Service Agents, armed with M-9s, were stationed throughout the building. Twelve snipers protected the roof, and they each carried 50 caliber Barrett sniper rifles. The perimeter of the White House was protected by fourteen roving members of the Secret Service swat team, and a ten man contingent of US Marines. The groups were armed with MP-7s, and M-4s. Even the state police had fifteen men guarding the gates and all entrances to the building. The structure itself, had heavy bullet proofing all the way around it, and contained a panic room in the basement, that could withstand a nuclear blast. If all the men and firepower weren't enough of a deterrent, the moment the White House went under attack, a squadron of Apaches and Marines would arrive on the premises within fifteen minutes. Casey couldn't understand how anyone could take that building over.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but how does the Ring expect to take over the White House? It's impossible. They would never be able to get weapons into the building."

Mary nodded her head in understanding and replied, "They have an inside man, Colonel. The boy that Jenny was taken with, is the son of Special Agent Kevin Walter. Agent Walter is the head of the President's security detail, and they plan on using him to gain access to the President, as well as getting into the White House."

When she saw the Colonel was still confused, she continued, "A maze of tunnels exists underneath the White House, in case the President needed to escape the premises. The Ring plans to use the tunnels to gain access to the basement. At the designated time, Agent Walter will use his passkey to open the door, and then take them to the armory to get weapons. Thanks to Chuck, we know the Ring plans to secure everyone inside as hostages, and once they take over the control room, they can neutralize the perimeter guards with ease."

"How can they neutralize the perimeter guards from the inside?", Casey asked in surprise.

"Five years ago, multiple sonic weapons were placed at strategic locations around the building," Mary answered. "Once those devices are activated, everyone surrounding the compound will be rendered unconscious."

"What about the military support team?", Casey asked curiously. "As soon as the first bullet was fired in the White House, Fort Myer would be alerted immediately, and a squadron of Apache's carrying Marines would be dispatched."

"The snipers," Mary answered. "Once the Ring neutralizes the snipers on top of the building, they plan on bringing Surface to Air missiles from the armory to the roof. That would allow them to shoot down any approaching aircraft."

Mary looked around the room, to see if anyone else had any questions. When she was positive the group was ready to continue, she said, "The corridor leading from the tunnels to the basement door, is five feet long and covered with biometric scanners. This means even with the right security codes, the Ring still couldn't bring in any weapons with them. The moment the scanners detected them, the security office in the White House would be informed of the breach. Their plan hinges on Agent Walter allowing them access to the White House armory, and I intend on using that as an advantage for us."

Bryce was confused as to how that could be an advantage for them. Since no one at the White House was aware of the Ring plan, and thus their countermeasures, he wasn't sure how they could gain access to the armory.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. B, but how can that be an advantage for us? We don't have anyone giving us access to the armory."

"That's where you're wrong, Bryce," Mary answered with a smirk. "The General was kind enough to give us all her security codes. Since we knew they would be changed the moment she was kidnapped, before she was taken, Stephen used her codes to access the White House server and created an administrator account for himself. As of now, we have complete access to the entire security station. With his total access, Stephen can even shut down the scanners in the corridor."

Casey was listening attentively to Bryce and Mary, when he suddenly realized what Mary was planning. His eyes widened in surprise and he said, "You plan on taking over the armory before the Ring. You want them to use Chuck's bullets."

Mary directed her grin from Bryce to Casey, and nodded her head in agreement. "Ever since Chuck sent over the blueprints for his special bullets, I asked the General to have her people create a large supply for our team. I plan on replacing the ammunition in the armory, with the magazines the General's people made for us. Since our armory is as good as theirs, we should have the magazines to cover the majority of weapons that their armory might contain. As long as the Ring is using our ammo, it won't matter who they shoot, because no one will die that day."

Bryce shook his head in amazement. As he looked on at Mary's smiling face, he could see where his best friend got his gift for ingenuity. The plan to defeat the Ring, was grander than anything he ever imagined, and he knew the brunette Agent wasn't done telling them everything. He felt his jaw drop in shock, when he heard Mary continue with the plan.

"To successfully take over the White House, the Ring needs to do three key things. First, they have to gain access to the control room. Second, they have to eliminate the Secret Service stationed within the building and secure all the hostages. Third, they have to capture the roof, and move the S.A.M missiles to that location. In order for our tactical team to have the time to properly secure the Ring base we know about, we will have to allow the Ring to accomplish all three aspects of their plan. Once Stephen tells me the Ring base is secure, and we know where the indivo vials have been hidden, we'll take back the White House."

Angie stared at Mary and Casey grinning at one another, and she couldn't understand why they were doing so. How were they supposed to take back the White House, if the Ring already secured it? Before she could ask her question, she heard Mary continue with the plan.

"Since Chuck will be with the President, it will be his job to take him to the panic room and get him inside. Meanwhile those of you that will be going with me, will be part of one of the tours occurring at the time. We will allow ourselves to be taken as hostages, so we can know where they plan on keeping everyone. Once I receive word from Stephen, we'll secure the room and branch out from there."

When Bryce realized only select teammates were going to accompany Mary, he was surprised she would split their manpower. "Are you breaking up the team, Mrs. B?"

Mary nodded her head in agreement, before replying, "Yes I am, Bryce. The Ring is staging this coup on two separate fronts, and we need to be able to fight them at both locations. Since Chuck will already be there, we need our other Intersect to protect the Prime Minister. You, Angie, Gabe, Susan and Cole will leave for London immediately. Since we don't know when and where the assault on the PM will occur, and we can't inform the authorities without alerting the Ring, I need you guys to be on site. The moment we learn what their plans are, we'll relay them to you right away. Until then, Gabe and Cole should have the connections to keep you close to the Prime Minister."

When he learned Mary intended for them to return to England, Gabe looked at his sister in surprise. He understood the logic behind her choice, but he was uncomfortable with leaving her undermanned against their adversaries.

"Are you sure about this, Mary?," he asked her hesitantly. "If we split the teams in this way, you wouldn't have the manpower to take back the White House."

Mary smirked at the concern she heard in her older brother's voice and replied, "Don't worry about a thing, Gabe. Between myself, Sarah, Carina and Casey, we're more than enough to take out the men the Ring are sending for the assault. And with Chuck present, we'll have an Intersect as our backup."

Casey couldn't stop himself from grinning in return. He loved how bold Mary's plan was, but as an elite tactician, he knew Gabe was right to be concerned.

"Do you know how many men the Ring plan to send?", he asked curiously.

Mary picked up the remote on the table in front of her and turned on the three large monitors in the control room. Once the monitors began to flash files of the various Ring Agents involved with the assault, she turned to Casey and said, "From what Chuck was able to learn, the Ring is sending fifteen men for the attack. He was able to obtain a little information on some members of the team, and you can see that on the monitors now."

Casey's eyes were already glued to the monitor, and he saw the screen flash a list of all fifteen members.

**Team A:**

_-Vincent Hale: Former Delta Force and CIA; Expert in strategy and hand to hand combat_

_-Jason Ayers: Former Army Ranger; Expert in demolitions_

_-Sydney Prince: Recruited by the Ring out of college; Expert in small arms & Infiltration_

_-Nicco Vassilis: Unknown_

_-Hunter Perry: Former Special Forces; Expert in hand to hand combat and infiltration_

**Team B:**

_-Ty Bennet: Former NSA combat instructor; Expert in Karate and Kung Fu_

_-Jack Einster: Former Marine; Student of Bennet's that was recruited to join the Ring_

_-Bill Doane: Unknown_

_-Dan Curry: Unknown_

_-Justin Cloud: Ring assassin; Expert in knives and small arms_

**Team C:**

_-Eric Packard: Former Marine; Expert in strategy and special weapons_

_-Joel Mackintosh: Former Marine; Expert in cyber infiltration_

_-T.I. Bautista: Former Marine; Expert in hand to hand combat_

_-Javier Cruz: Ring assassin; Expert in hand to hand combat, and knives_

_-Danny Edelman: Former SEAL; Expert sniper_

As his eyes scanned through the list, Casey instantly recognized several of the names on the monitor. Ty Bennet was his combat instructor during his NSA training, and once the man had been a honorable and loyal soldier to this country. Three years ago, Casey was forced to apprehend his former sensei, when team Bartowski learned the man had become a black market weapons dealer and that he was recruiting former students for his private army. It surprised him to see that Bennet was part of Chuck's list. If his former teacher was part of this endeavor, someone very high up must have sprung his release. When Casey realized Einster was one of Bennet's recruits, he couldn't believe the man would betray his country. Einster trained with him under Bennet, and he could have sworn the man's loyalty to his country could never be broken. He shook his head in disgust, when he realized how little he truly knew the men he thought of as his brothers. Bennet in particular was responsible for helping him become the soldier he was today. Without the training the man gave him, Casey knew he wouldn't have survived all those years in the field. He was stunned that an honorable soldier like Bennet, had turned into a traitor.

Packard, Mackintosh and Bautista were also names he recognized. The three men were all part of his former special forces team. During a mission to Iran in 1999, the team was sent in to retrieve a shipment of gold that was being sent to fund terrorist cells. Once they got the gold, their orders were to destroy it, but his teammates had a different idea. They wanted to steal it. When he refused, they attacked him, and he was forced to capture his own team. He somehow managed to drag the three of them to friendly territory, and had them court martialed for their actions. The trio managed to escape en route to their new prison cell, and spent the last few years taking shots at him, all over the world.

When he remembered that Mary wanted her team to be taken as hostages, he knew he couldn't go with them. The second any of those men laid eyes on him, they would know who he was. Casey hated being pulled out of any type of action, but he refused to be the cause of a failed mission.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not sure if I should be part of the White House team," he said sadly. "Several of the men on the list Chuck provided, know me from prior missions. If any of them saw me, they would suspect something immediately."

Mary was well aware of Casey's association with the men, and quickly replied, "I understand your concerns, Colonel, but I've already planned for that. Since Hale and Ayers also know who we are, we will all have to go in with a disguise. The General was kind enough to give me access to the woman who created the face you used to enter the Citadel. I intend for her to do the same for all of us."

Casey felt his hesitation over being kept out of the mission, disappear the moment he heard Mary's solution. While he wasn't a fan of the long process the new face would require, he would do anything to be one of the people saving the President and his cabinet. When he saw Mary still staring at him, he flashed the older woman a rare smile, and nodded his head in agreement with her plan. '_Can't believe the moron's mom is such a great tactician_,' he thought in awe.

As soon as she was certain the Colonel's concerns had been assuaged, Mary directed her gaze to the rest of her teammates. She was proud of the determination she saw in their eyes, and she was confident they would be more than a match for anything the Ring could throw at them.

"You are the best spies I have ever worked with," she said proudly. "When I look at each of you, it doesn't matter if the Ring sends fifteen men or fifteen hundred. I know this team can defeat anything we are faced against. Two days from now, do what you do best, and we can destroy the Ring for good."

* * *

Once the team had departed the control room, Mary finally turned to face her children. The second she saw them enter, she wanted to stop the meeting and check on her son. Only her years of training, allowed her to put the mission above her personal feelings.

As she stared at Michael now, Mary's eyes quickly scanned him for injuries. She knew his wounds were minor, but she needed to see for herself. Since their initial conversation upon his return, Mary had been too busy planning their countermeasures for the Ring, to check up on her youngest son. Instead, she had to rely on Devon and Ellie's constant updates.

Once she was satisfied Ellie's reports were accurate, she finally greeted her children, "Good morning guys. I know why you're here, and I have good news to share with you. Stephen believes he knows where Jenny is being held."

Michael wasn't surprised that they were certain about the location. When he got back to the farmhouse with Carina and Ellie, he informed his parents of the kidnapping right away. That's when his father told him about the tracking device he was testing. From what he understood of Stephen's explanation, the tracker embedded behind Jenny's neck, could be tracked via a satellite Stephen had in orbit. They were able to shadow her to Chicago without any problems, but her tracker stopped responding soon after her arrival there. At first Michael thought she had been killed, but Stephen assured him that Jenny was just underground. The prototype Stephen was testing on Jenny and the others, didn't have the same range as the tracker his father sent to the General.

"Where do you think she is?", Michael asked cautiously.

"In England," Mary answered. "Sometime yesterday, Jenny was taken out of her prison, and her tracker came back online. For some reason, they must be holding the three hostages together, because she was with Beckman when they moved her out of the country. Wherever they're at now, is probably underground, because we lost the signal on her tracker again. But Beckman's signal is still strong. Stephen is certain that Jenny and David are being kept in the same prison the General is at."

Michael grinned when he realized he would have his sister back soon. His father was a genius, and if Stephen believed Jenny was at that location, he had no doubt he would find her there. When he looked at his mother, he was surprised to see her smiling back at him, and he found himself enjoying the moment.

"Thank you, mom," he said softly.

When she heard her son express his gratitude, Mary could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. "You never have to thank me, Michael," she replied happily. "Jenny is part of our family now, and Bartowskis will do anything to protect the people we care about."

Michael nodded his head in agreement, and then suddenly wrapped his arms around his mother. At first he was surprised by his own actions, but when he felt Mary reciprocate, he found himself squeezing her tighter. The longer he held her, the more he realized that Sarah was right. He spent so long willing to die for the family he lost, it was time he lived for the family that was still alive. Once he brought Jenny back home, he was determined to start living his life again.

When their hug was complete, Michael pulled out of her embrace and made his way towards the control room door. Just as he reached it, he heard Mary say, "Before you leave, Michael, please stop by the armory. Your father wants to talk to you."

* * *

As he walked out of the control room, Michael was surprised Stephen wanted to speak to him. Unlike Mary, he really didn't feel like he had a connection with his father. Chuck shared the same interests as their father, and both his siblings had grown up with the man. They shared a bond, that he couldn't really relate to. Even now, Stephen was so busy working with Bryce or hacking into Ring servers, he barely had a chance to speak to him.

Michael continued to walk down the corridor, until he reached the armory door. Once he was at his destination, he took a deep breath and entered into the room. As soon as his vision adjusted to the dim light, he saw his father working at a table in the corner of the room. The man was so intent upon what he was doing, Michael was able to walk right up to him, before being noticed.

Stephen jumped in surprise, when he saw Michael suddenly appear in front of him.

"Hello son," he said in greeting.

"Hello...dad," Michael replied hesitantly.

When he heard the awkward reply from his son, it pained Stephen to realize how little he knew the man in front of him. As desperately as he wanted to spend time with Michael, this war with the Ring consumed the majority of his time. He prayed for the day the Ring was destroyed, and he could finally get to know his youngest son.

As he looked into Michael's brown eyes, Stephen was proud of the man his son had become. Despite the darkness that he grew up in, his son still grew up with a golden heart. The way he looked after Jenny, Stephen knew what a good man Michael really was. He just wished he had time to bond with his youngest child.

When he saw Michael staring at him, Stephen took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to get to know you, son. I can't begin to tell you what you mean to me. I know it may seem like empty words right now, but once this Ring business is over, I really want to get to you know. That is...if you want to?"

Michael was touched by his father's sincerity. He could see that Stephen truly wanted to know him, and he was surprised that he felt the same way. It had been so long since he had a father, a part of him wished he would have taken the time to know the man in front of him. But in his stubborn desire to get revenge against Alexi, he forced himself to keep his family at a distance. Now that he was ready to let them in his life, he wanted the chance to get to know his father.

When he saw his father begin to fidget, as he waited for him to answer, Michael couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his lips. He reached out his hand, and watched as Stephen did the same. Once the two men grasped their hands in a firm handshake, he looked into his father's eyes and said, "Thank you, dad. I want to get to know you too."

Stephen was thrilled his son wanted to get to know him, and he couldn't hide his enthusiasm, as he replied, "I look forward to it, Michael."

As soon as he saw Michael nod his head in agreement, Stephen knew it was time to give his son his gift. He motioned to the body suit on the table he was working on and said, "This is for you, Michael. I've been working on this material for some time, and when we finally found you, I began to design this suit for you. I know you take after your mother, with your spy training and the genetic gift you share. I thought this would be something you could use in the field."

Michael looked at the black body suit in surprise. "What is it, dad?", he asked curiously.

Stephen smiled at his son's question and answered, "This is a body suit I've been working on, that's composed of a material called M5 fiber. The fiber was discovered in the early 90's, and it's superior to Kevlar in nearly every category-tensile strength, durability, and fire resistance. In fact, it's the most fire resistant fabric ever designed. The suit is built with interlocking layers of the M5 fiber, with titanium chains. Once a bullet hits the material, it will bend and compress with the impact, but it won't penetrate. The right sleeve also has one of my wrist computers already built into it. It will allow me to stay in contact with you at all times."

Michael was barely able to understand what the suit was, but he was pretty sure it was going to be hot. "Won't I overheat in this thing, dad?"

Stephen shook his head before replying, "Not in this suit, Michael. The inner layer has plastic tubing, that will periodically run a coolant through the suit, and it will maintain the temperature to match your body's."

When he saw his son begin to admire the black body suit, Stephen reached under the table and brought out the last part of his surprise. As soon as he put the metal suitcase on the table, he could see Michael's attention was already on the silver container. He grinned at his son's curiosity, and he quickly opened up the suitcase.

"I know you've been sparring with your mother, and she mentioned that you favor a style called Eskrima. She told me the weapon of choice in that art form, was a knife or a short sword. I thought you might like these."

Michael whistled softly, as he saw the two blades in the silver container. As a master in the art of Eskrima, he had worked with many different types of swords and knives. The second he saw the pair of blades that lay in front of him, he knew what they were. The long blade was called a Katana, and the shorter sword was called a Wakizashi. Together the combo was called a daisho, and they were a sign that the wearer was a master swordsman.

As he studied the two swords, Michael realized the designs on the blade, marked them as being made in the old method. That meant the swords were made from a specialized japanese steel called Tamahagane. The smith coated the blade with several layers of a concoction composed of water, clay, ash, grinding stone powder and rust. Once the coating was complete, the blade was heated until it reached a golden red color. When the specialized steel in the blade reached 750 degrees C, it entered the austenite phase. As soon as that austenite was rapidly cooled in water or oil, the structure changed into martensite, which is a very hard form of steel. After the blade was forged, it was then sent to be polished. The polisher used finer and finer grains of stones, until the blade had a mirror finish, in a process called glazing.

When swords were made in this method, Michael knew they were sharp enough to cut a man in half. As he looked up at his father in surprise, Michael asked, "Are these what I think they are?"

Stephen nodded his head before answering, "It's a Katana and a Wakizashi. Your mother told me they were once considered a symbol for master swordsmen. Since you're an Eskrima master, I figure that makes you one as well. I did make a few changes to the hilt. Your brother sent me his designs for his specialized knives, and I used it on these swords. Since the hilts are longer than a knife's, I was able to put two vials in each sword. That should allow you two applications, before the Ketasin is used up."

Michael was stunned Stephen would do so much for him. He knew these gifts were specially made for him. When he looked down at his father, he could see the happiness clearly etched on the man's face, and he knew it was because he liked the gifts.

"Thank you for this, dad," he said softly.

Stephen felt the tears suddenly form in his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. Once he managed to compose himself, he looked at his son and said, "I hate being fair, but your mother helped. She told me the best swords to get for you. And...she has her own surprise waiting for you at the airport."

"She does?", Michael asked in surprise.

Stephen grinned at the stunned expression on his son's face and said, "Yes she does, Michael. I'm a little jealous saying it, but you are your mother's son. Much like you, she loves to drive fast, and she left you something special at the airport."

"What is it?", Michael asked curiously.

When he saw his son waiting for a response, Stephen wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to lie to his son, but he also didn't want to ruin his wife's surprise. Once he realized Mary wasn't going to be there to give Michael the gift, he didn't see any harm in answering the question.

"It's a motorcycle," he replied happily.

Michael's eyes lit up when he learned what the vehicle was. He did love to drive fast, and a motorcycle was his favorite way to drive. "What kind is it?", he asked his father.

Stephen rolled his eyes at his son's sudden enthusiasm and said, "It's a modified Ducati Superbike 1199 with L-twin cylinder, 4 valve per cylinder, Desmodromic, liquid cooled diesel engine. The bike will still put out around 180 hp, but thanks to the diesel engine, it will now give you a 100 miles to the gallon."

Michael was surprised to learn how fuel effective the Ducati was, and exclaimed, "Wow dad, that's incredible."

"That's just the beginning, Michael," Stephen replied with a smirk. "The bike is also equipped with a Russian AGS-30, that can shoot four 30mm grenades, and four Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine guns, that fire 4.6x30 mm bullets at 950 rounds per minute. It includes a 12 inch TFT-LCD touchscreen instrument panel, but I hacked into their bluetooth, and I added my own A.I. weapons system software. Since your mother wanted you to have this, I did something special with the software, just for you. I hope you'll like it. The bike also has its own earpiece, and once you sync the two together, you can control the weapons system from the touch screen panel or by voice command."

When he thought of what his parents gifted him with, Michael knew they were the perfect weapons for him to get Jenny back. Between the suit, the swords, the motorcycle, and his own innate gift, nothing could stop him from rescuing his sister. '_I'm coming for you, Jenny_.'


	20. The Rescue part 2

**Chapter 20: The Rescue part 2**

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry about the delay. Things have been really hectic in the real world, and I only get an hour or two to write every night. Until my schedule lets up, the future chapters will come out every 3-4 weeks. I'll try to make it faster, but it all depends on how much free time I have each week. Sorry again for the delay. As always, all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck

**(05-17-10) 5:11 pm Unknown Ring Facility-England:**

Beckman sighed as she continued to sit in her chair. She tried to move her hand to scratch her nose, but she remembered they were zip tied to the chair she was sitting on. They arrived at this new Ring base, a little over four hours ago, and Beckman knew the torture was about to begin. She was ready to endure the pain she was about to suffer, but she couldn't stand being made to wait.

As she continued to wait for someone to arrive, Beckman looked up to see a clock in the room. By her estimation, she had been kept waiting in that chair, for the past forty minutes. "Damn Ring and their second rate operation," she muttered to herself. "They don't even have the courtesy to interrogate a three star General on time."

Before she could continue with her angry tirade, Beckman heard the door to the room open behind her. She waited for the new arrival to make his appearance known, and was surprised when Keller appeared with another man. As soon as she saw the deference he paid the stranger, the General knew the man was someone important.

"It's about time, James," she said snidely. "I thought you forgot about me. Doesn't the Ring think the information I know is still valuable?"

James grinned at Beckman's sarcasm, and shook his head at her continual defiance. For a woman of her age, she was surprisingly well preserved. He was a little sad that he had to break her, but the Ring needed the information she knew. His loyalty was to the Ring now, and Colonel James Keller, would never break his word.

"Don't worry, Diane, we'll get started in just a minute," he replied smugly. "I want to introduce you to someone very important. This is the Director of the Ring, Dylan Maxwell."

Beckman turned her attention to the stranger next to Keller and lifted an eyebrow at the man. "So you're the Ring Director? I thought you would be bigger."

Dylan grinned at the General's snide comment, and replied, "I know what you mean, General. From the reports I read about you, I thought you would be bigger as well."

As she looked from one man to the other, Beckman was beginning to feel annoyed by their silence. "If you don't feel like talking, can we get on with the torture?"

"Are you so desperate to feel pain, General?", Dylan asked curiously.

"Not at all," Beckman replied truthfully. "But the way I see it, I don't really have a choice. If I have to endure torture, or watch you two idiots stare at me in silence, I choose the torture."

Dylan stared into the diminutive General's eyes, and he was surprised to see she wasn't afraid. A part of him was thrilled the woman was living up to her reputation. The reason he wanted to have Beckman in England, was because he wanted to try the Ring's new interrogation technique on his rival. When Dr. Mueller first suggested it to Daniel, he was uncertain how well the procedure would work. After reading the reports the crazy doctor and Daniel had sent him, he was ready to test it for himself.

"I've brought you here for a special reason, General," Dylan said knowingly. "The Ring scientists have developed a new form of interrogation, and I want to see how well it works...on you."

Beckman shook her head at Dylan's attempts to threaten her, and asked, "So what is this new technique?"

When she saw the Director pull out a pair of sunglasses from his coat pocket, Beckman instantly became wary. From the reports she read on Chuck's memory uploads, the glasses he described, were the same as the ones in Dylan's possession.

Dylan could see Beckman eyeing the sunglasses in his hand, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning at her curiosity. "These are special sunglasses," he said smugly. "If I want, I could use them to upload a completely new memory into your brain. I could make you believe you were a homeless woman living on the street, or the first woman President of the United States."

Beckman could feel the fear coursing through her body, and she fought to maintain her emotional calm. "That's fine by me," she smirked. "If I'm someone else, I won't be able to answer any of your questions."

Dylan was thrilled to see her continual defiance, and quickly replied, "Relax General, I have no intention of stealing your memories. The Ring scientist that developed this procedure, only used the upload function of the glasses for the new interrogation technique."

When he saw the confused expression on Beckman's face, Dylan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with a green substance. He walked over to the restrained General, and stuck the needle into the woman's cubital vein. Once he pushed the green substance through the syringe, he gently removed the needle and smiled at the General's startled expression.

"The scientist who created this substance, calls it RX-5. It's main function is to stimulate pain receptors all across your body. When used in conjunction with the glasses, I can upload multiple forms of torture into your brain, and as your mind remembers it happening, the RX will make your body feel it. If the good doctor's reports are accurate, I can make a few hours of torture, feel like weeks. The procedure prevents any permanent damage to your body, but as a pleasant side effect, the uploaded torture memories take a few weeks to dissipate. In a few minutes, when the RX is completely saturated through your body, we can see how accurate his reports are."

Beckman was stunned at the new torture method created by the Ring and suddenly she wasn't sure if she could survive until the Bartowskis came to rescue her. She was trying to compose her emotions, when she heard someone knocking on the door to their room. As she looked up at Keller and the Director, she knew both men were surprised by the disturbance.

"Come in," Dylan called out.

As she waited for the new arrivals to make their presence known, Beckman was staring intently at the Director's eyes. As soon as she saw them widen in delight, she knew she was about to meet someone important to the man.

Once the new arrivals finally stood in front of her, Beckman had to use all of her training not to show her surprise. One of the strangers was the disgusting Panzer, but the second was one of the finest Agents she ever commanded, Kathleen Cooper.

Dylan noticed the momentary recognition in the General's eyes, and he knew the woman realized who Kate was. He grinned as he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and stared into the eyes of the bound redhead in front of him.

"I believe you're already acquainted with Agent Cooper, isn't that right General?", he asked happily. "I would like to thank you for forcing Kate to leave the NSA. I can't begin to tell you, how much of a boon she has been for the Ring. In fact, Agent Cooper is one of our finest Agents."

When he saw Beckman glaring furiously at the brunnette Agent beside him, Dylan continued, "Mr. Panzer and Agent Cooper have a special mission planned for today, General. Since you're about to share so many of the government's secrets with me, I thought I would give you this one piece of information as a gift. In a few hours from now, Agent Cooper and Mr. Panzer will make their way to Heathrow airport. They will gain access to the Vice President's plane, and once it's en-route to the US, they will kill everyone on board. By this time tomorrow, the Vice President will be joined by your precious President, in death. Their demise will start the beginning of the New World Order. One that's controlled completely by the Ring."

Beckman was about to respond to the Director's taunts, but she stopped herself when his phone began to Ring. When she saw that Dylan was distracted with his phone call, and Keller was busy giving Panzer instructions, she knew this was her last chance to send a message to Kate.

"There was a time you were one of my proudest accomplishments, Kate," she seethed at the brunette Agent. "You're nothing but a cowardly traitor now. When I get out of this prison, I promise you, I will hunt you down like the rest of these bastards, and make you pay for your crimes."

Kate backhanded the General with her left hand, and smiled when she heard the woman grunt in pain. "Don't you get it, Diane, we are what you made us," she said angrily. "What do you think happened to all those Agents that you burned, General? You think they just went on to live normal lives? Some probably did, but the rest of us, we're still looking for our revenge. After everything we did for our country, you bastards abandoned us at the drop of a hat. Once the Ring is in power, we can finally get rid of people like you that run our government. The Ring isn't evil, General. I believe that title would only belong to the bureaucrats like yourself. The Ring will save our country. Their plans for the US, will make us the nation we should have been long ago. I'm still a patriot, Diane. Everything I do, I do it for my country. The same goes for the rest of the Ring."

Dylan grinned at Kate's reply, and while he was appreciative of her loyalty to the Ring, he couldn't allow her to damage his prize. "That's enough, Agent Cooper," he said soothingly. "I can't have you hurting the General just yet. Besides, don't you have a mission you need to get to?"

Kate spent another moment glaring at the General, and then turned to face the Director. "I'm sorry, sir, but my emotions got the best of me," she relied contritely. "I'll leave for my mission right away."

When she saw Panzer make his way towards the door, Kate quickly followed him. As she walked away from her commanding officer, she was incredibly impressed with the woman's ability to think in the field.

The moment she saw the General in the Director's office, Kate was stunned the woman was in England. While she was aware of the General's kidnapping, she didn't think her boss would be moved out of the country. It took all her training not to panic at the woman's presence at the Ring base. She was trying to think how she could get the new information to Chuck, when she saw the General signal to her in morse code.

Since her body was blocking Beckman from the three men behind her, Kate was easily able to decipher her commander's instructions, during their brief conversation. '_I'm here by choice. Bartowskis on way. Save VP. Hit me_.'

As she walked out of the room her CO was about to be tortured in, Kate couldn't help but be impressed with the woman's dedication and intelligence. The General was the epitome of a patriot, and she was proud to have served under her command. '_Good luck, ma'am_.'

* * *

David watched as Jenny continued to pace around their tiny cell. Since their arrival at this new base, she seemed incredibly agitated. That worried him, because he didn't think anything could rattle the blonde goddess. She was so calm and collected during their abduction, and with Panzer's unwanted attention, that he began to worry what could have caused her to become so stressed.

After a few more minutes of watching her walk around frantically, David finally decided he needed to make her stop. He took a deep breath and asked, "What's wrong, Jenny?"

Jenny stopped her pacing, as soon as she heard David's voice. A part of her wanted to share the pain over her brother's death with the young man next to her, but her training wouldn't let her. Everything Michael taught her, told her she needed to bury the emotions she was feeling, until she was free of her captors.

"We need to get out of here, David," she replied forcefully. "They've had the General for a few hours now, and I'm beginning to think she won't make it out of here alive. How much torture could a woman her age really handle?"

David shook his head before answering, "I don't know, Jenny. General Beckman is one of the toughest people my father works with. We have to believe she can endure anything they force upon her."

"So you want to just wait to be rescued?", Jenny asked incredulously.

As he stared into her blue eyes, David could see the rage she was feeling. He was surprised by her powerful feelings over the General and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"We need to break out of here," Jenny replied.

David was stunned by her reply. He knew she had good fighting abilities, but that wouldn't be enough in their current situation. Jenny was unconscious upon their arrival to this new base, but he had been awake. He had seen the large number of armed men that patrolled the underground base they were held in. Without help, there was no way they could make it out by themselves.

"How do you expect us to that, Jenny," he asked incredulously. "There's just two of us, and in case you haven't noticed, neither one of us is armed. How do you expect us to get out of here alive? You didn't see the number of armed guards that patrol this base, but I did. We'd be cut down in a minute, if we tried to do it ourselves."

Jenny stared angrily at the boy in front of her. She knew what he was saying was right, but she knew she was right as well.

"I know it won't be easy, David, but it's our only option," Jenny replied "We're only alive, because the General bargained for our lives. Once they break her, the deal is over. I know you want to believe that they'll hand us over if your father cooperates, but they won't. Once your dad does what they want, they'll kill us. These people aren't afraid of the government, David. Hell, they're not afraid of anything. If they can use your father to attack the President, they can do anything. We might die if we try to escape, but we'll definitely die, if we stay here and do nothing."

David's mind raced, when he heard Jenny mention his father. He knew he never mentioned his parents on their date, and he was stunned she knew what his father did.

"How do you know about my father?", he asked in bewilderment.

Jenny was surprised by his question and replied, "The General told me, while we were still at the last base. She told me your father was a patriot, and that she knew him from her visits at the White House."

David nodded his head in understanding. As he stared into Jenny's blue eyes, he realized she was right. If they wanted to get out of here, they would have to take the initiative. The men who had abducted them, weren't petty criminals. Whoever these people were, they were well funded and well trained. Most importantly, they weren't afraid of the government. That meant they were capable of doing anything and killing anyone.

"He is a patriot," David said proudly. "And he won't help them, Jenny. I know my dad, and he loves this country. He would tell me stories of how our family has always fought for this country, and the innocent lives that make up the greater good. I know my dad would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat to save me, but he wouldn't put two lives above the greater good. I know you may think that makes him a bad father, but it makes me proud. My dad is the type of man I always wanted to be, and if I ever want to grow up to be like him, then you're right. We have to get out of here."

Jenny smiled at his reply and said, "Then we will get out of here, David. You, me and the General. Now, what skills do you have?"

David was surprised by the question, and replied, "I don't understand. What skills are you talking about?"

"You're training," Jenny answered patiently. "The General says your dad was a member of the Delta Force, and now he's on the Presidential detail. I've seen you fight, and you're talented. Did he teach you anything else? Infiltration? Escape and Evasion?"

Jenny was surprised when she saw the stunned expression on David's face. "What?", she asked quickly.

"I don't know what kind of training you've had, but I haven't learned anything like that from my father," David replied hesitantly. "I know how to fight, because I've been taking Karate since I was a kid. When I was younger, sometimes my dad would bring his work home, and I learned a few things about being a bodyguard, but that's it. I don't have a clue about the other stuff you mentioned."

Jenny was about to respond to David, when they suddenly heard a key enter into the door of their cell. The two teenagers looked at each other in surprise, and they both knew their moment to escape was at hand. If they could overpower the guards coming into their prison, they would finally be able to leave their cell.

Before the door could open up, Jenny rushed to hide against the wall near the door, and waited until two men dragged the General into the cell. Once she was certain they were far enough from the exit, she slammed the door shut behind them, and went on the attack.

Jenny rushed up to the two unsuspecting guards and slammed her foot into the knee of one of the men. When the guard went down, screaming in pain, she ignored the fallen man, and directed her attention towards the second guard. She watched as the man dropped the General's body off his shoulder, and waited for him to reach for his gun. The moment the weapon was pointed in her direction, she used a maneuver Michael had taught her, and ripped the gun out of the guards hand. Before anyone could react to her action, Jenny aimed the gun at the guards knee, and pulled the trigger.

David watched in awe as two of their captors lay screaming on the floor in front of him. Jenny's assault had been so sudden, he barely had any time to assist her. He watched as the blonde goddess made her way towards the fallen General, and saw her help the older woman to her feet.

Beckman looked down at the fallen men, and was surprised by what just happened. Her mind was still hazy from the hours of torture she was forced to endure, and she needed a moment to gather her bearings.

"What the hell is happening, Miss Davis?", she asked weakly.

Jenny knew their escape would hinge on the General's cooperation. She knew she wouldn't leave the older woman behind, but if they were forced to make the General go with them, she understood their chances to make it out alive, would be slim.

Hoping she could convince the General of her plan, she said, "We need to leave, ma'am. I'm not sure how long you can resist their torture, but once you break, the deal you made for our safety comes to an end. This is the Ring, ma'am. You know they won't let any of us leave alive. If we stay, all we can look forward to, is torture for you, death for David, and continual rape for me. I would rather die trying to escape, then stay knowing what's in store for me."

Beckman was stunned by the young woman's reply. A part of her thought she could endure the torture, but now she knew better. The Ring's new technique was more painful then she could have ever imagined. The things they made her believe were done to her body, made her shiver in fear. When she realized her break from the interrogation would only last another hour, she knew she couldn't hold out another session under the RX and the glasses. If she wanted to keep the government's secrets out of the Ring's hands, Beckman knew they needed to escape now, or die trying.

When she saw Jenny and David waiting for her to answer, she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement and asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Jenny smiled when she heard the General agree to leave with them, and nodded her head in answer to the question. "I do, ma'am," she replied confidently.

Without waiting for a reply, Jenny turned to face the two screaming guards on the floor. They each were grabbing the knee she injured during her attack and she decided to ask her questions, from the guard she shot.

When she thought of what she was about to do, Jenny knew her brother wouldn't be thrilled by her actions. Despite his ability to cause incredible harm, Michael always used violence as the last resort. She hated tarnishing her brother's memory, but she knew the only way for them to escape, was to get the information she needed. Torturing these men, was the quickest way to get it. Her fear made her hesitant to continue, but then she remembered something Michael had said to her long ago... '_Sometimes we have to do bad things, for good reasons, Jenny. If you're ever forced to harm someone, to protect an innocent, make sure you never enjoy it_.'

As she approached the guard in front of her, Jenny didn't like what she was about to do, but she knew it was a necessity. Once she stopped in front of the wounded man, she looked down at him coldly and pressed her foot on top of the knee she shot him in. After a few moments of hearing him scream in pain, she lifted her foot and said, "From here on out, every time you fail to answer a question, I shoot you. We keep that going, until you answer my questions or die. Are you ready?"

Jenny knew she was bluffing, but she hoped the fallen guard would believe her. She knew she couldn't shoot an unarmed and wounded man, but she needed the guard to believe she would. When she saw the man nod his head in agreement, she forced herself not to sigh in relief. She lowered the gun in her hand and asked, "Where are we? How big is this place? How many men do you have patrolling the compound?"

Beckman was both stunned and impressed by Jenny's handling of the situation. The level headed manner in which she was able to get the guard to give them information, was impressive for the General. But when she heard the younger woman rattle off multiple questions, she knew she needed to slow the girl down. The guard needed time to answer the questions.

"Please relax, Miss Davis," she managed to say soothingly. "Give the man a chance to speak."

The guard seemed thankful for the respite the General gave him, and quickly began to answer Jenny's questions. "You're at the main Ring base in England. This place is a small warehouse above ground, but it extends six floors below ground. Right now we're in the heart of the compound...the 6th floor. I'm not sure about the exact numbers, but I think twenty guards patrol the six levels that are below ground, and roughly that many guard the perimeter of the warehouse on top."

"Why is this the main Ring base?", Jenny asked "What makes it special?"

The wounded guard stared into Jenny's eyes, refusing to answer the question. When he saw the girl lift the gun towards him, he relented and said, "It's the main base, because it's where the Director of the Ring operates from."

Beckman wasn't surprised to learn of the base's importance, but she could see the news had an effect on the young woman beside her. The General found herself enthralled by Jenny's leadership, and she was curious what the girl was planning. The moment she saw the young blonde's eyes light up, Beckman knew the girl had a plan.

Jenny lifted the gun in her hand and pointed it directly at the wounded man's head. "I'm going to ask you only two questions. Answer them without hesitating, and I'll only knock you out. Fail and I'll pull the trigger and blow your brains out."

When she saw the fear pass across the guards face, Jenny knew her tough guy persona was still working. She looked into the man's eyes and asked, "Where is the control room?"

"On this floor," the guard answered quickly. "It's the third room down the next corridor."

Jenny smiled at the guard and asked her last question, "Where is the Director's office?"

"It's on this corridor, two rooms down from this one," the guard replied.

David watched in shock as Jenny knocked out each of the guards with the butt of the gun she held in her hand. When she turned back to face him, he heard her say, "I swept this room for bugs, and its clean, so no one knows we've subdued the guards. They're not worried about us escaping, and that's going to be our advantage. We need to gain access to that control room right away. Once we do, we will have a layout of this entire base. We'll know where all the guards are, and we'll be able to call in the authorities."

David was still in awe of Jenny's take charge attitude, but he could see a flaw in her plan, and said, "Once the Ring realizes we're in the control room, what's stopping them from shooting their way in."

Jenny knew Hugo was her brother's murder, and she would get her revenge from him one day. But the Director of the Ring was the person who gave that order. She wouldn't dishonor Michael's memory by killing the man, but she intended to make sure he went to jail. Once that bastard was stripped of all his power and wealth, she would take solace that he would end his days in a dark prison cell, far away from everything he held dear to him.

When she saw David and Beckman waiting for her to answer, she replied, "They won't shoot their way in, David, because I'm going to get us the Ring Director. That man is the mastermind behind all of the things the Ring has done, and I intend to make him pay for his crimes. When we leave from this place, I plan on him leaving with us."

David felt his jaw drop in shock, as he realized what Jenny wanted to do. His crazy blonde goddess wanted to go from being captives, to capturing the head of a powerful shadow organization, bent on world domination. When he saw the look of determination in her eyes, David knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from this mad plan.

"What do you want me to do?", he asked curiously.

Jenny looked quickly from David to Beckman. As her eyes scanned the General's body, she could see the older woman was clearly in pain, and barely able to stand on her own two feet. She knew the General wasn't in any condition to fight and looked back at David and asked, "Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

When she saw him nod his head in agreement, Jenny handed him the gun in her hand.

"I'm going to go secure the control room," she said confidently. "I want you to protect the General and follow after me. Just give a five minute head start, so I can sweep the corridors in front of you."

"No," David replied quickly. "I won't let you go out there alone, Jenny. This entire thing is crazy enough, without you trying to do it all by yourself."

Jenny was touched by the concern she could see in David's eyes, but she knew she was right. "The General is too weak to defend herself, David," she replied knowingly. "She'll need you to get her to the control room safely. Besides, what I'm about to do, is not your forte."

When she saw the confused look on David's face, she explained, "Your father is a bodyguard, David. Over the years you learned tidbits from him, and along with fighting, that's your skill. For what we need to do right now, you're the ideal person to become the General's bodyguard. You said you always wanted to be like your dad. This is your chance, David. Protect her."

"What about you?", David asked in surprise. "What training do you have, that makes you think you can do this? These men are trained professional, Jenny. Why do you think you can beat them?"

As she looked into David's green eyes, Jenny could see his fear for her safety, and she knew he couldn't afford any distractions at the moment. Since her brother was now dead, she decided to tell him the truth.

"Unlike you David, I wasn't trained to defend," Jenny said softly. "My brother was raised to be a master assassin, and he taught me everything I know. I'm perfect to take over the control room, because I was trained to attack."

* * *

Michael looked around the C-130 Herculean that brought him to England, and shook his head in awe. When his father told him a plane was waiting for him, he didn't expect his parents to send him to Edwards Air Force base. Apparently the General had informed her loyal commanders to be ready to help his parents in any way, and they supplied this plane as soon as his mother made the call.

When he looked at his watch, Michael knew that they were almost about to arrive at their destination. He quickly went over to the motorcycle his mother gifted him, and rechecked all of clasps on the harnesses. Since landing wasn't an option, the pilot found a place a few miles away from where Jenny and the others were being kept, for them to perform a Low Altitude Parachute Extraction System maneuver.

Michael had never performed a LAPES maneuver before, but the pilot explained what was going to happen. A 48x40 galvanized steel pallet rested in the back of the C-130, and his motorcycle was secured safely on top of it. From what he understood from the pilot, once they reached their destination, the aircraft would descend to the drop altitude, which was typically a few meters above the ground. Once the plane reached their desired drop point, the braking parachutes for the drop load would be released. The parachutes would pull the pallet safely out of the aircraft, and bring it to a stop on the ground. The maneuver allowed pilots to safely drop off cargo, in the middle of a battlefield, or if the drop zone didn't have room for the plane to take off again.

As soon as he was done with his inspection, Michael heard the pilot's voice come through the headset he was wearing. "_Agent Bartowski, please prepare for your extraction. Your designated drop zone is approaching_."

Michael grinned when he saw the back door of the plane slowly open. He quickly made his way to the steel pallet, and sat down on the motorcycle. As he felt the plane descend to their drop altitude, he secured himself on the bike, with two straps that were bolted onto the pallet.

Suddenly he heard the pilot's voice come through his headset, "_Hope your ready, Agent. T-minus 20 seconds till drop off_."

As he counted down the time in his own head, Michael pulled off the headset he was wearing and tossed it in a corner behind him. He opened up a small compartment below the instrument panel on the motorcycle, and pulled out the bluetooth device that would sync with the bike. Once he placed it in his ear, Michael grabbed the black helmet resting on the handlebar and quickly put on. No sooner did he have the helmet on his head, did he feel the parachutes being deployed.

Michael clung to the bike, as the parachutes pulled the pallet from the aircraft, and he felt the structure slam into the ground. As he continued to slide along the road, Michael could feel the harnesses begin to buckle under the strain. Just when he thought they were about to snap, he felt the pallet begin to slow down.

The moment he finally came to a stop, Michael couldn't believe the maneuver worked. He grinned as he unstrapped himself from the pallet, and then began to do the same for his bike. Once his vehicle was free from the restraints, Michael got back on, and turned the key in the ignition. As soon as the bike came on, he heard a voice come through his earpiece, "_**All system's are online, Michael**_."

When he heard the angelic voice in his ear, Michael was stunned it sounded so human. "Who is this?", he asked curiously.

"_**I am the prototype Target Acquiring and Rapid Assault A.I. designed for this bike**_."

Once he heard the reply, Michael grinned at his father's ingenuity. The man was definitely a genius. Never in his wildest dreams, did he imagine his father's software would be so sophisticated. "Do you have a name?," he asked the A.I.

"**Negative. **_**I do not have a designation, Michael**_."

As soon as he heard the answer to his question, Michael knew the A.I. needed to be called something. If he had to have a woman talk into his ear, he figured she should at least have a name. When he thought of how the A.I. described itself, Michael knew the name he wanted to use. Now he just needed to see if the machine felt the same way. "Would you mind if I called you T.A.R.A?" he asked. "It's just short for Target Acquiring and Rapid Assault A.I."

Michael felt his heart skip a beat, while he waited for the A.I. to respond. Once the angelic voice came back into his earpiece, he grinned at the reply. "_**Affirmative. The new designation has been accepted. I am now called T.A.R.A.**_"

"Okay T.A.R.A," he said with a laugh. "Plot me the fastest route to General Beckman's signal beacon."

"_**The fastest route has been plotted out, Michael, and you can see it now on your instrument panel. Your estimated arrival time will be in 33 minutes**_."

Michael gunned the engine and drove the bike off the steel pallet. Once he was on the road, and following T.A.R.A's route, he pulled back on the throttle and felt the bike rocket towards his destination. '_Hold on, Jenny. I'll be there soon, little one_.'

* * *

Jenny leaned against the wall, and forced herself to calm her emotions. The Director and his bodyguards would be arriving in the elevator soon, and she knew she needed to be in control, before that happened.

As soon as she knocked out the two men in the control room, Jenny was able to secure them with zip ties she found on them. Once her prisoners were properly restrained, she went back to get David and Beckman. When she got to their location, she was surprised to see an unconscious guard laying at David's feet. Apparently the duo ran into a patrolling guard, but David was able to neutralize him quickly.

Once Jenny secured the guard with zip ties, she had David carry the man to the control room. As soon as they were safely inside the room, Jenny locked the door behind them. While she searched the fallen men for weapons, David used the base's security cameras to track the remaining guards. That's when they saw the Director enter the warehouse on the top level.

Jenny followed the man's progress through the different levels of the Ring's base, and once she was certain he would arrive on their floor, she prepared for her ambush. When she heard the 'ping' of the elevator, Jenny knew the Director and his bodyguards were about to walk off. She took a deep breath, and gathered herself for her assault.

As soon as she heard the elevator doors open, Jenny began to count silently to twenty. Once she was certain the group was a good distance from the safety of the elevator, she slipped around the corner she was hiding at, and began to sprint towards the unsuspecting men. Her mad dash was instantly noticed by the Director's three bodyguards, and she saw their eyes go wide in surprise, as she rapidly closed the distance between them.

When she was almost to the group, Jenny suddenly altered her course. She used her momentum to jump onto the corridor wall, and used it as leverage to strike the first guard with a vicious elbow strike. Once she saw the man drop to his knees from the blow, she knocked him out with a knee to the face.

By this time the remaining two guards had snapped out of their daze, and they were ready to fight back. Jenny's hands and feet moved independently, as she simultaneously fought against the two men in front of her. In her peripheral vision, she saw the Director was getting ready to run towards the elevator, and she knew she had to end the fight quickly.

Jenny slipped under a right cross from one of the guards and immediately slammed her foot into the side of his leg. Her blow was strong enough to shatter the ligaments in the knee and cause the bone to break and pierce through the skin. As the man fell to the floor in pain, his injury startled the second guard, and allowed Jenny to uppercut the man in his throat. When she saw the guard stagger back in pain, Jenny spun on her left leg and knocked the man out with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Once the three guards were defeated, Jenny looked over to the frozen Director, and saw the stunned expression on his face. Before the man could think to make a run for the elevator, she pulled a gun from the back of her waist and aimed it at the Director's head. "You killed my brother, you bastard. I should kill you right here, but I won't. I won't tarnish his memory that way. I plan on taking you to the authorities, and making sure you pay for all your crimes. If you don't..."

"If I don't," Dylan interrupted. "You'll do what?"

As he looked down at his defeated men, Dylan realized the girl chose to fight them, rather than use the weapon she already had in her possession. He knew she wasn't a killer, and didn't fear her empty threats.

"It's not easy taking someone's life," he said with a smirk. "It takes a special bastard to kill a man. You think you have what it takes little girl? Then go ahead. Let's see how far you're willing to go. Pull the trigger."

As she stared into Dylan's eyes, Jenny knew he was calling her bluff. She wanted to shoot him and prove him wrong, but she knew Michael wouldn't approve of that action. He wouldn't want her to kill a defenseless man, especially not for revenge. As she saw the Director continue to smirk at her, she could feel the rage erupt within her, and pointed the gun at the man's balls.

Jenny forced herself to smile at the bastard in front of her and said, "You're right, Director. I won't kill you. But I have no problems causing you pain. I'd be doing this world a favor, if I made sure a bastard like you could never have children."

When he looked into Jenny's ice cold eyes, Dylan could see she was willing to pull the trigger. He slowly raised his hands in surrender and said, "All right, darling, you win. What would like me to do?"

Jenny lifted the gun in her hand towards Dylan's face, and fired a bullet inches from his ear. She laughed when the deafening sound from the bullet, made the man stagger back in pain. She watched as he looked at her with a stunned expression and heard him say, "What the bloody hell was that for? I'm ready to cooperate."

"The name's not darling, it's Jenny," she replied with a smirk of her own. "Now start walking towards the control room. Since it's your base, I'm sure you know how to get there."

Jenny watched as Dylan carefully walked by her, and then followed him to the control room. Once they arrived at their destination, the door opened and she saw David standing on the other side, with a gun pointed at their heads. When she was certain he had seen her, Jenny pushed Dylan into the control room, and followed him in. As soon as she secured the door behind them, she turned to her new prisoner and asked, "What's the code to the computer?"

Dylan looked around the control room and saw his captors were composed of two teenagers and an old woman that could barely stand on her own. He was amused by his present situation, but he knew better than to push the volatile blonde in front of him. When he saw Jenny staring at him coldly, waiting for him to reply, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "How the bullocks should I know, Jenny. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the man in charge. I have people that know these things for me."

When he continued to look around the room, Dylan finally noticed the three unconscious guards bound in the corner. Once he recognized two of the men as his IT personnel, he looked back at Jenny and grinned. "Oh look, I found them."

Jenny wanted to shoot Dylan for the condescending look she could see on his face, but she restrained herself. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her get flustered. Instead, she turned her back on the man, and walked back to the computer in the center of the room. Without the proper command code, she knew they couldn't access anything beyond the security cameras. When she realized the unconscious guards were now her best option, Jenny made her way to their resting bodies.

Before she could take more than two steps, she heard David exclaim, "Jenny, you have to check this out. Someone's attacking the facility upstairs, and the guy's a badass."

The moment she heard someone was attacking the warehouse on the surface, Jenny turned around in surprise. She rushed to the monitor David was standing in front of, and saw what he was talking about. A lone man had crashed through the security gate on the surface, and he was now attacking the guards securing the perimeter.

As soon as she saw the way the man moved, Jenny instantly knew who the mystery biker was. Her heart burst with happiness, and a grin lit up her face, the moment she realized who was attacking the facility. When she saw David staring curiously at her new found giddiness, she nodded towards the monitor and said, "My brother's here."

* * *

As he hurtled down the road towards the Ring base, Michael suddenly heard T.A.R.A in his earpiece.

"_**You will arrive at your destination in three minutes, Michael. Satellite telemetry shows twenty men guarding the entire compound, though only seven surround the warehouse at the current time**_."

Michael saw the facility rapidly approaching ahead of him and said, "Thank you, T.A.R.A. Please target the fence in front of me, and begin firing the sub-machine guns at 400 feet."

"_**Affirmative Michael. Target acquired**_."

Once he arrived at the given distance, Michael could feel the guns begin to fire from the bike. He leaned down and watched as the bullets tore through the metal fence protecting the Ring compound. When he was almost at the gate, he pulled back on the throttle of the bike, and crashed through the broken barrier.

The moment he was inside the compound, he could see the Ring Agents running around in confusion. He gunned the bike towards a packed group of four men, and watched them dive out of his way. When he saw that the men were still laying on the ground, Michael spun the bike around and quickly got off.

Before the startled Ring Agents could gain their bearings, Michael went on the attack. He rammed his knee into the face one of the men still on the ground and knocked him out, before the man had a chance to get to his feet. Michael jumped over the unconscious Agent and connected with a brutal right cross against a guard that was able to stand up. As soon as he saw the man stagger back from his blow, Michael jumped and connected with a perfectly executed spin hook kick against the man's face. Once the Ring Agent fell unconscious to the floor, Michael saw the remaining two men prepare to attack him.

At first he thought about using the boost implant, but dismissed the idea, when he noticed the two men were unarmed. The moment he saw one of the men about to launch a punch at his face, Michael lowered his head, and let the man's fist collide with his helmet. By the way the man screamed in pain, he knew the hand must be broken. Michael took advantage of the Agent's injury and slammed the flat of his hand against the guard's throat. As soon as he saw the Agent fall to his knees, he knocked him out with a vicious roundhouse kick.

The final Agent from the group he attacked, broke out of his daze, as soon as he saw his partner go down. Michael watched as the Agent snarled at him in anger, and jumped back once the man began his assault. As soon as the first kick connected against his body, Michael knew the Agent was a skilled fighter. He furiously blocked the multiple combos the man attacked him with, and then decided it was time to reciprocate. He dropped his body under a wild punch from the Agent, and surged upward, as he erupted an uppercut into the man's chin.

Michael was stunned when the Agent dropped from the single blow, and he looked down at the fallen man in surprise. Once he realized the guard was unconscious, he shook his head in disgust at the Agent's inability to withstand a single blow. From his years of training, he knew all the fighting ability in the world, was useless if you couldn't endure the same punishment as you dealt out. Michael's momentary reverie was broken, when he heard the gunfire erupt around him. He looked up to see three guards pointing guns in his direction, and knew he needed to find some cover quickly. In his peripheral vision Michael saw a white Range Rover parked near the exit to the facility and he raced to get behind it.

The moment he reached the safety of the vehicle, Michael heard the bullets slam into the SUV. He was surprised the car was able to resist the onslaught from the Ring Agents, and quickly realized the vehicle must be bulletproof. He was thanking the gods for his sudden good fortune, when he heard T.A.R.A. through his earpiece.

"_**Michael, you have three targets that are about to surround your current position. Two men are approaching from the front of the car, and the third is taking up a flanking position. You have thirty seconds before they reach you, and you die**_."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, T.A.R.A," he replied with a smirk. "Just give me a countdown for the final ten seconds."

While he waited for the A.I. to tell him when the Ring Agents would arrive at his position, Michael reached down to grab the gun strapped to his thigh. As soon as his hand failed to find the weapon he was searching for, he looked down in surprise. Once he saw the empty holster, Michael knew he must have lost the weapon during the fight with the four Ring Agents. He grimaced at his failure to hold on to his gun, and forced himself to calm his growing frustration.

When he heard the gravel crunch under the approaching guards feet's, Michael quickly pulled out the Katana and Wakizashi from their sheaths on his back. He pressed the button on the hilt of both swords, and watched as the Ketasin raced down the length of the blade. Once he was certain the blades were properly coated, Michael turned his attention back to the attacking men. He knew the three guards convening on his position, assumed they had the advantage, because of their numbers. He grinned when he thought of how wrong their assumption really was. '_Boost-Activate_.'

"_**The targets are almost at your position, Michael. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1**_"

Michael felt the Adrenaline pumping through his muscles, and when the countdown was complete, he was ready to begin his assault. He spun around the front of the Range Rover and saw the two Ring Agents pointing their weapons right at his face. The second he saw their fingers begin to pull back on the trigger, Michael used his boost implant to dodge the bullets aimed in his direction.

As soon as he felt a respite in their firing, Michael attacked the men with his bladed weapons. The swords twirled deftly within his grasp, and he quickly sliced the guards across their arms and chests. Within moments the Ketasin invaded their bloodstream, and he watched as they fell to their knees in surprise. He was about to turn and deal with the final Ring Agent, when he felt two bullets slam into his back.

Michael grunted in pain under the impact from the projectiles, but his dad's suit held true and they didn't penetrate. Acting purely on instinct, Michael spun around and hurled the smaller sword in his hand, towards the direction he thought his attacker would be in. His eyes widened in surprise, when the Wakizashi sliced into the Agent's right shoulder, and the man fell to his knees screaming in pain.

As he made his way towards the wounded Agent, Michael saw the man's eyes begin to close. He knew the Ketasin was coursing through the man's bloodstream, and he quickly pulled out his sword, before the guard could pass out from the sedative.

Once the men currently surrounding the warehouse were defeated, Michael knew he needed to get inside the facility quickly. From T.A.R.A's earlier report, he knew there were more Agents securing other sections of the compound, and he didn't want to waste time dealing with them now. After he found and rescued Jenny and the others, he was more than willing to fight them on his way back out.

Michael was about to head towards the warehouse door, when he heard static coming from the fallen Ring Agent. He scanned the man briefly with his eyes, and smiled when he saw a radio attached to the side of the Agent's belt. Michael pulled off his helmet and then reached down and grabbed the radio from the fallen man's waist. As he stared at the device in his hand, he knew what he needed to do. Michael pressed down on the button on the side of the radio, and began to talk.

"_Whoever can hear this, my name is Michael. You people kidnapped my younger sister, and I'm here to get her back. I don't like taking lives needlessly, so this is your only warning. Anyone who gets between me and my sister, I'll kill without hesitation. If you don't believe me, feel free the check your cameras and see what I've done to your friends_."

Once he was done sending his message to the remaining Ring Agents, Michael was about to make his way towards the warehouse, when he heard a response come through the radio, "_Nice speech, Michael. Some people might think it's too dramatic, but not me. I thought it was really intimidating_."

Michael was stunned when he heard Jenny's voice come over the radio, and he quickly replied, "_Jenny? Is that you? Are you okay, little one_?"

"_It's me, Michael. Don't worry, I'm fine. I've captured the Ring Director, and with David's help, we've managed to secure the control room on the 6th floor. We have General Beckman with us, and we're ready to get out of here_."

When he heard Jenny had captured the Ring Director and secured the control room, Michael felt his jaw drop in shock. "_You what_?", he asked into the radio.

"_No time to explain, Michael. I'll secure the Director, and we'll head out to you now_."

Once his mind was able to comprehend what Jenny had accomplished, Michael suddenly realized what an opportunity this was for them. If they had access to the base's control room, perhaps they could uncover the Ring's plans for the Prime Minister.

"_Don't come out, Jenny. I'm coming to you_."

* * *

Dylan watched in awe, as the blonde girl's brother, systematically cut through all of his men. When the black clad stranger's voice first came through the radio in the control room, he wanted to laugh at the man's audacity. Despite what he had seen the man do to several of his men, Dylan had faith his people would eventually be victorious.

The Agents guarding the underground portion of the Ring base, were some of his best men, and he expected them to stop the stranger easily. But as Michael made his way down to the 6th floor, his sister fed him intel on his men's location, and he watched them fall to the bastard's swords.

Dylan grunted when he thought of Michael fighting his way through the Ring base, armed only with a pair of swords. In this modern age, he never thought he would see the day, where a man brought a sword to a gunfight.

When he heard Jenny's squeal of delight, Dylan looked up to see the girl grinning at one of the monitors. Once he glanced at the screen himself, he realized the reason for her happiness. Her deadly brother had just walked off the elevator to their floor, and was now making his way to the control room.

As he followed Michael on the monitor in front of him, Dylan's mind raced to find a way out of his current predicament. A part of him knew Michael's successful assault on the base, was the result of dumb luck. Despite the obvious fighting talent the man possessed, Dylan knew Michael was only able to reach the control room, because of his sister's assistance. If Michael were forced to deal with his men in number, he realized things could still turn in his favor.

Dylan had been monitoring the cameras with Jenny and the others, and he knew her brother had neutralized only seven of the perimeter guards. Thanks to Michael's foolish attempt to intimidate his men, the remaining Agents should have been alerted to his presence. If they followed protocol, the guards should have surrounded the entrance to the warehouse and called in for reinforcements. By the time his captors actually returned to the surface, Michael would have fifteen Ring Agents to deal with, and another two dozen on their way. When he realized it was impossible for one man to defeat that many men by himself, Dylan had to force himself not to grin like the village idiot.

Beckman saw Jenny rush to the door, and knew Michael had finally arrived. As she followed the young man on the monitor, she was impressed with his skill set. She knew from Casey how talented a fighter Michael was, but she never expected him to be so deadly. When she saw him fight against the Ring Agents on the surface, she thought his movements were almost intersect like in their quality. As she thought of how dangerous the youngest Bartowski was, Beckman was once again amazed by the entire family. '_I knew the Bartowskis were the key to defeating the Ring_.'

When she saw Michael walk into the control room, Beckman smiled at him and said, "Excellent work, Mr. Bartowski. Colonel Casey was right, you are a skilled fighter. Now can you tell me why you insisted on coming down to us, when we should be making our escape. The Ring is planning on assassinating the Vice President, and we need to stop that from happening."

Michael could see the stern expression on the General's face and replied, "Since you have access to the control room, ma'am, I thought it best to see if we could determine the Ring's plans for the Prime Minister. When I left my parents, they were still uncertain on what that could be. As of now, their only means to determine that information, rests on capturing the Ring base back home. Since they don't plan on doing that until tomorrow, I thought we could get the information from here."

When she learned what Michael intended to do, Beckman shook her head in reply. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bartowski, but we have been unable to gain access to the Ring network. It's encrypted, and none of us has the skills required to hack it."

Beckman was expecting Michael to be frustrated at hearing the news, and she was surprised when she saw him smile instead. Uncertain why the young man was appearing so confident, she asked, "Do you have the ability to hack into their server, Mr. Bartowski?"

Michael shook his head, before replying, "No ma'am, but I brought someone that should be able to help us."

Beckman watched as Michael began to tap furiously on a screen that was attached to the right forearm of his body suit. She was about to ask who his mystery assistant was, when she suddenly saw Stephen Bartowski's face appear on the screen on Michael's wrist. She felt the smile begin to twitch across her lips, as soon as she heard Stephen say, "Hello son. I see that you've found everyone. What can I do for you?"

"I'm in the Ring base's control room, dad, and I need to get access to their secure network," Michael replied. "Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course I can, Michael," Stephen replied with a smirk. "There should be a panel on the bottom edge of the screen you're looking at. If you pull it open, you'll find a usb extension behind it. Pull it out as far as it can go, and find a place to plug it in. After that, I can hack into the system myself."

Dylan watched in stunned silence, as Michael followed his instructions from his father. His mind was working furiously to comprehend the information he had just learned, and he was uncertain how his enemies were already aware of the Ring's plans. When he remembered how the General greeted Michael, the name suddenly registered within Dylan's mind. His eyes widened in surprise, as he realized that was Chuck's name, before he received the memory upload.

When he turned his gaze from Michael to the General, Dylan could see the woman smirking at him, and said, "This is not over, Diane. You may have an idea of what the Ring is planning, but it's obvious you don't have any details. You could torture the information out of me, but I doubt you have the skill or the time to break me. Even if you could somehow hack into our system, which is highly unlikely, you'll never get past my men on the surface. So wipe that smirk off your face, you old hag."

Beckman grinned at the concern she could hear in the Director's voice, and she knew he wasn't as confident as he claimed. "You would be surprised by what I know, Dylan," she answered with a smile. "By this time tomorrow, your plans to kill the heads of two countries and replace them with men loyal to you, will finally come to an end. The Ring...will be destroyed, Dylan."

Dylan glared furiously at the General. He was about to respond to the woman's taunts, but stopped once he heard Michael say, "We're in, General. Now that my dad has access to their network, he can find the information on the Ring's plans for the Prime Minister. We can leave now, ma'am."

When he heard Michael's father was able to hack into his network so quickly, Dylan felt his jaw drop in shock. "Impossible," he exclaimed loudly to his captors.

Apparently his voice travelled far enough to be picked up by the wrist computer's speakers, because Stephen heard it too. Dylan was stunned when he heard him say, "It's not impossible, Director, because your system's security is based on a code I created a long time ago. It may seem unhackable to everyone else, but I have the key to the lock. I can hack into all your encrypted files at will."

Dylan clenched his teeth in anger, as soon as he realized his enemies would soon have all of the Ring's plans. When he saw everyone prepare to leave the control room, Dylan glanced towards the security monitor and noticed his Agents were already in front of the warehouse entrance. He smiled when he thought of his captors defeating that many men. It was impossible for one man, two teenagers, and an old woman to defeat a dozen Ring Agents armed and waiting for their arrival. '_Like a said, General. It's not over yet_.'

* * *

As the group ascended in the elevator, Michael was thankful none of the Ring Agents decided to enter into the underground portion of the base. Since his father was still connected to the facility's internal security, Stephen was able to inform them of the remaining Agent's movements. Now that he was certain all the men were waiting outside of the wearhouse, Michael had a plan ready to defeat them.

As soon as he walked out of the elevator, Michael waited for the others to exit. When he saw Dylan walk out, he could feel the man's rage oozing from him, and heard him say, "You've won, Michael. Your people hacked into my server, and now you have all of our plans. But if you think you can leave here with me, you're seriously mistaken. If you want to walk out of here with all your friends still alive, I suggest you let me go free. I give you my word, you can leave without any resistance. Be smart, Michael. Your rescue, while brave, is fairly flawed. You didn't bring any backup, my boy. You're all alone."

Michael grinned at Dylan's attempt to bargain for his freedom and replied, "Who says I came alone, Dylan."

When he saw the surprised expression appear on the Director's face, Michael placed a hand against his earpiece and said, "Are you there, T.A.R.A.?"

"_**I am here, Michael. What would you like me to do**_?"

"How many men are outside the compound right now, T.A.R.A.?"

"_**Satellite telemetry shows twelve men waiting outside of the warehouse, and they are heavily armed, Michael**_."

"Can you lock onto them with the submachine guns?"

"_**Negative Michael. Without the key to start the ignition, I lack the required power to fire the guns in a sustained burst**_."

"What about the ASG? Can you manage enough power to fire one of the grenades?"

"_**Affirmative Michael. I can use my remaining power to fire a single shot from the ASG**_."

"Lock onto the group of men in front of the entrance, T.A.R.A. Fire when ready."

When the grenade exploded outside of the building, the concussive blast shook the structure all around them. Michael turned to see the stunned look on Dylan's face, and smiled at the man's expression. "I told you, Dylan. I didn't come alone."

Once the group finally exited the warehouse, they walked out to see the fallen Ring Agents sprawled across the compound. Some of the men were dead, but others will alive and groaning in agony.

Michael immediately directed the group towards the white Range Rover, parked near the exit to the facility. As they approached the vehicle, it suddenly occurred to hi who the owner must be. Considering the SUV was equipped with heavy duty bullet proofing, Michael knew it must belong to Dylan.

When the group arrived at the Range Rover, Michael turned to the Director and said, "You have three seconds to give me the keys to the car, or I start breaking your bones."

The moment he looked into Michael's cold brown eyes, Dylan didn't doubt for a second the man would hesitate to keep his words. As his own eyes scanned the fallen men around him, Dylan gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. He knew he had no choice but to obey and he reluctantly pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them into Michael's outstretched hand.

Once he had the keys to SUV, Michael turned to look at Jenny and David. He knew from his training that the Ring could have more men coming. Even though the Range Rover was bullet proof, Michael knew the pair might be called upon to defend the vehicle from any pursuit. When he thought about which one was best equipped to defend the SUV, in case they were attacked, Michael tossed the keys to David.

Jenny was surprised her brother didn't give her the keys to the SUV. After everything she had accomplished in their escape, she was hurt Michael would still doubt her abilities. "Why don't you want me to drive, Michael?", she asked hesitantly.

Michael heard the sadness in Jenny's voice, and looked at her in surprise. When he looked into her blue eyes, he suddenly realized his sister was worried that he doubted her, and quickly flashed her a warm smile. "Relax Jenny," he said soothingly. "I have a feeling the Ring might have men following us, and if that happens, one of you would be required to defend the SUV. I have no idea what your friend is capable of, but I do know what you can do. I feel comfortable knowing you're the one that would shoot back."

Jenny beamed at her brother's compliment, and quickly nodded her head in agreement. "Okay Michael," she said eagerly. "I'm ready."

"I know you are, Jenny," he replied with a smile. "Help the General into the back, while I secure our prisoner."

Michael waited until he saw David and Jenny help Beckman into the back of the SUV, before turning his attention back to Dylan. As he stared into the man's eyes, he smiled once he saw the anger and frustration etched onto his face. He grabbed Dylan by the back of his neck, and began to push him towards the trunk of the SUV. "Lets go, Director," he said mockingly. "We need to leave soon."

When Dylan realized where Michael expected him to sit, he glared furiously at the man. "You can't be serious?", he asked angrily. "I'm ziptied and unarmed. Do you really have to keep me in the trunk of my own car, you wanker?"

Michael opened the trunk with one hand, and lifted the door up. When he turned to see Dylan continue to glare at him in defiance, he slammed his elbow into the man's jaw. As soon as he saw Dylan stagger back from the blow, he pushed the man into the trunk of the SUV. Once he was ready to shut the door behind his prisoner, Michael stared down at the stunned man and said, "You kidnapped my sister, Dylan. If you had done anything to hurt her, you would be begging me to kill you right now. Be thankful keeping you locked in the trunk of your car, is the only thing I'm doing to you."


End file.
